Dueling Tail
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Duel Monsters. They hold a power no mere man can control. Luckily, he isn't normal. Join Natsu as he masters the cards, steals the hearts of the ladies, and becomes the hero Fiore will need. Will his guild be able to help him with forces unknown to them? Stronger Natsu, slightly smarter. Expect some duels and M rated subjects like sex. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who expected a new chapter of Poketail, RWBY and the Dragon, Dragon Slayers of the Soul Society, or Fairy Tail: War Beyond Worlds, this isn't it. *Quickly dodges knife and other objects* I'M SORRY! I'm suffering from NSS(New Story Syndrome). So….this is a new story, a Yu-Gi-Oh x Fairy Tail crossover, why I like this idea, IDFK. Okay, now I will set ground rules, so PAY ATTENTION PLZ.**

 **It will start after the Laxus arc but weeks before the Oracion Seis arc.**

 **This will be Natsu x Multiple girls(And before I hear it, NO SUGGESTIONS, I ALREADY KNOW WILL BE WITH HIM.)**

 **Will create 2 or 3 Original arcs.**

 **Will have XYZ, Synchros, Fusions, but NO PENDULUM SUMMONS, IN MY OPINION, THAT IS TOO COMPLICATED.**

 **OC duelists will appear, though will need an idea on which deck they'll use.**

 **This was inspired by a Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds x RWBY crossover, check it out if you want.**

 **Natsu will get stronger, perhaps almost as much as Gildarts, but not enough to beat Acnologia.**

 **Team Natsu will become duelists, but later on. (Need a deck for Gray, Lucy and Wendy.)**

 **There, those are the rules. Have a question, PM me. And with that, let's jump in.**

Duel Monsters. They've been around for as long as the pyramids were around. Many assume it's just a simple card game. Oh how wrong they were.

" **The dark ones are growing each day my friends."** Said a man with long blue hair, blue-green eyes and slightly tan skin. He also wore a sort of purple armor and carried a green staff on his side.

" **Thank you for pointing out the obvious Dark Magician."** Said an individual with gray skin with red lines, arm blades, shoulder guards, a fin-like spike on top of his head, and blue eyes. **The question is, how are we going to handle this?"**

" **Calm yourself Neos, we're just as concerned as you are."** A third voice called out from between them. His appearance was similar to a futuristic knight with white mechanical wings, three spike-like attachments on his head, a 39 on his left shoulder and red eyes.

" **Utopia, if we don't do anything now, innocent lives will be lost!"**

Dark Magician sighed at the debate Utopia and Neos were having. He then turned his head to look at a white, tall dragon with a slender neck, with wings like sails and glitters like stardust. **"Stardust, what do you think?"**

The newly dubbed 'Stardust' kept his gaze towards the land of Fiore, the place he and the other duel monsters were born. He particularly watched a boy with pink hair, a white scaly scarf, black vest and white baggy pants. **"Hmm."** His quiet mumble caught the attention of the other duel monsters.

" **Okay, what are you thinking about Stardust?"** Utopia questioned with his arms crossed.

" **What do think of this boy?"** The dragon said, getting the others to raise a brow. **"His name is Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon king, Igneel."** Hearing this, their eyes widened at the mention of a legend.

" **Why so interested in this boy?"** Dark Magician asked, getting the dragon to smile.

" **I believe he is the ONE."**

' _In the outskirts of Magnolia'_

"Man, that was some good training." Natsu said as he walked a dirt trail that lead to his guild. Things have been insane at the Fairy Tail guild: from the battle with Lullaby, Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven and more recently, the Battle of Fairy Tail. Currently, he was alone since his feline companion Happy was at the guild, probably eating a fish. His mind then drifted to a certain sclater-haired knight. _Erza's been quiet lately. It's probably about Mystogan._ Unknown to everyone, Natsu held Erza in a special place in his heart, along with a few females in the guild and he wanted to make her happy again. Since he was lost in thought, he failed to notice something in front of him.

*TAP*

"WHAT THE AAAHH!"

*THUD*

"Oww, alright, who's the wise-huh?" Natsu stopped his rant as he looked at what he fell on. It was the strangest thing(a lie) he's ever seen. It was a gray-white device that had two separate parts, a kind of extension that had 3 blue slots with red triangles and a small extension that only had 3 slots. There seemed to be a black strap on the bottom, a round middle part with a red card slot on the front and a deck of strange cards on the side. "What the hell is this thing?" He reached out and picked it up with both arms, carefully examining it. "It looks like my arm goes...here?" He slid his left arm in the black strap and adjusted it so it wouldn't fall off. "Woah, cool."Being the lovable idiot he was, Natsu thrusted his left arm in a punching manner, activating the device. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The two parts moved forward, clipped together, before getting into the same position as the longer piece. And to make matters stranger, the cards began to shuffle rapidly. "Wait, wait, wait, STOP!" The dragon slayer smacked the top of the device, forcing it to spit out the cards, making the mess of cards on the ground.

"Damn it!" Natsu bent down to pick up the cards before he noticed one of them was blank. "Why the hell is this one white?" Picking it up, a bright light engulfed him, shocking him greatly. When it died out, Natsu's eyes were blank and he fell back, unknowingly agreeing to something he DID NOT expect.

' _In the astral plain'_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu literally felt like he was falling...well, he technically isn't wrong. He WAS falling downwards, surrounded by space...that's the only word to describe it. Here were multiple stars around him. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" What felt like an Eternity, Natsu saw what appeared to be a stone triangle and he was currently falling straight towards it. Yup, he's screwed. "NONONONONONONO! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He attempted to use his magic, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, waiting to be flattened, but nothing happened. "Huh?" Opening one eye, he looked to see he was phasing through the structure, as if it wasn't there. "Wow," Stopping at a dark room, Natsu saw two hooded figures on opposite sides of what appeared to be a battle arena.

"You're interruptions with our plans are over Pharaoh." The figure on the right said with a hint of anger.

"It is YOU, who is over Mason." The 'Pharaoh said in a calm tone before extending his arm. "Go Dark Magician!" A rock tomb rose from the ground, showing a drawing of a wizard before it began to shine.

"Vorse Raider, rise!" The other figure said as another rock tomb rose and had a different drawing. Both creatures appeared before their respective summoners.

"FIGHT!" Vorse Raider roared as it rushed with a dual-sided spear. Dark Magician, however, simply raised his wand a launched a dark magic attack, completely obliterating his opponent.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Natsu called out, but neither acknowledged him. "Hey, can someone tell me where I am?!" Again, neither responded. Huffing in annoyance, Natsu ran to the Pharaoh. "HEY, I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY, BUT AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING! HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" He reached out to touch the man, but was then sent flying upwards. "OH COME ON! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!"

Natsu kept flying upward before he was in space. Literally over his planet. "Okay, WHAT THE FUCK!"

*RRROOOAARRR*

A sudden noise stopped Natsu's ranting. Turning his head, he was awe struck as Neos was doing battle with some kind of tentacle-like machine. He flew forward and delivered a devastating punch, making the creature roar in pain.

"Fall Arcania! Neos Light!" He crossed both arms before creating a shining explosion, blinding the dragon slayer and turning the dubbed 'Arcania' to dust.

"What's with bright lights here?!" Natsu questioned before he pushed down back to Earthland. As he fell, several images surrounded him: a green star-like circle, what looked like a giant going berserk, but what caught his eye was...well a giant eye. It looked at him as shadowy figures with unique symbols on their bodies surrounded him. And before they could grab him….

*THUD*

*GASP* Natsu instantly shot up as he found himself back on the ground that he was when he put on the strange device. "What...the…..hell was...that?" He said out loud while trying to calm his heart, which felt like it was gonna burst.

" **Well, that must've been some experience?"** A voice said, making Natsu freeze in place. He lifted his head to see Stardust flying over him. **"Hello."**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" As if instinctual, Natsu rolled back and lite his fists on fire. "Alright, who are you and what the hell happened to me? TALK!" Stardust was surprised: normally, people would run away the first chance they had, but this guy was actually THREATENING him. He did something Natsu didn't expect, he chuckled. "HEY, DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

" **Sorry, sorry. It's just you're actually the first person to stand up to me."** The dragon said, getting the dragon slayer to raise a brow.

"Soooo….who are you?"

" **Why not draw the card on top of the deck?"** he said, gesturing his left arm. Natsu looked down and was shocked when he saw the device still attached to im, yet the deck was in the same position it was in. Dumbly following his instructions, Natsu drew the first card, and was even more shocked when it was a picture of the dragon in front of him, with a name on top.

"Stardust Dragon?" He read out loud, getting the duel monster to nod.

" **That's right. My name is Stardust Dragon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel."** Hearing his father's name, Natsu looked up.

"Wait, you know my dad? Where is he?! Is he okay? Hows-" Stardust raised his claw as a motion to stop him.

" **Yes, I know of him, but not in person. As for your second question, no I do not, I'm sorry."** Natsu's head lowered as another lead turned to a bust. **"Also, I am not a 'regular' dragon."**

Natsu looked up with a raised brow. "What? Then...what are you?"

" **I am a duel monster, born from the energy that exist in all things living. Or more commonly referred to you humans as Ethernano. I can be anywhere, but also nowhere."** Natsu just looked at him with a big question mark on his head. Seriously, he was not good with riddles.

"So wait, are you a ghost? *GASP* Are you gonna haunt me?! I'm not letting some dragon-ghost thing stop me! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged towards the duel monster….only to pass right through him like back at the to the force he put in the jump, he rolled on the cliff side and hit a nearby tree...while some apples fell on his head. Stardust just looked at him with a blank expression while laughing internally. He flew towards the dragon slayer as he got up.

" **Okay, 1: The living can't hit ghosts and 2: I'm not one of them. I prefer the term spirit monster, but it's the same as a ghost practically."** He said with a shrug before noticing Natsu clenching his head, which had a small bump. **"You're hurt, here."** He extended one of his claws onto the wound before it started to glow. After a few seconds, the pain was gone, not that it would stop him.

"Cool, thanks!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "So, what does a 'spirit monster' doing here?"

" **Well, it's obvious. I'm your partner."** The human blinked his eyes before the dragon continued. **"When you picked up my card, we became bound to each other, like magnets. However, unlike other humans I've met, you are loyal, strong and brave Natsu Dragneel. It is an honor to be working with you."**

"Hehehe, thanks, I guess." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. Seriously, being praised by a dragon is pretty cool. However, Stardust brought an interesting point. "By the way, what the heck happened to me? When I picked up your card, I was sent somewhere." Stardust looked at him with a serious expression.

" **I think it would be best if we talked about this somewhere else. Since others can't see me like you can."** The duel monster began to glow and engulfed Natsu inside it.

' _Somewhere'_

Natsu crossed his arms to block the light from blinding him. Lowering his arms, his eyes widened as he saw that he and Stardust were in a void never since before. The floor was pure white at the rest of the room(if you could call it that) was covered in a space-like theme.

" **Well, what do you think Natsu?"** Stardust said while landing in front of him, creating a small wave of stardust to flow around. **"Quite a set up huh?"**

"Yeah, no kidding." Natsu muttered in a fascinated tone. "But where are we?"

" **This is what is referred to as a dimensional plane, where time does not matter here, a place where a person can spend all of eternity here and they wouldn't even know how long they were here."** The dragon explained before turning to the human. **"It is also where someone could have a private talk. Now, allow me to explain what you saw. You see, it wasn't WHERE you were sent, but WHEN. The time you saw was ancient egypt, the birthplace of duel monsters. Where I'm from, duel monsters is a card game played by people your age, perhaps even younger. Unfortunately, they hadn't see the dark secrets we carry."**

"But why was I brought to this egypt place? And why do people play this duel monsters game?" Natsu questioned as he absolutely had no idea what this was all about.

" **Tell me Natsu, what did you see when you touched my card?"** The dragon slayer closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, first I was falling and went straight through this triangle place, where some guys called the Pharaoh and Mason were fighting with rocks. Then I flew up and saw some kind of guy fighting a fish-like monster in space. Then I fell and saw alot of shit, like this bug eye…"

" **That's good Natsu, thank you."** Stardust said, stopping his voice. **"*Sigh*, I was afraid of this. Natsu, what you saw were glimpses of the past and future."**

"What?"

" **I suppose this will help prove my point."** He waved his claw in thin air, changing the room entirely. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the same eye from his vision. As if reading his mind, Stardust spoke. **"Like I said before, Duel Monsters have a dark history, including black magic. And there are those who wish to destroy your world. They are known as the Dark ones, duel monsters who have nothing but hate in their sols. Me and a couple of my allies have tried our best to stop them, but they just keep growing in numbers."** Stardust looked down on Natsu, who looked shocked at the information. **"That is why I am here. Natsu Dragneel, we need your help."**

"EEEEHHH?!" Natsu exclaimed. He was just told of people who want to end his world and a dragon is asking for HIS help? Holy shit, what would Makarov do if he heard about this. "Wowowowowowowow, why me? Isn't there someone else who could-"

" **There is NO ONE else I trust more than you."** Stardust said, cutting him off. **"Natsu, when you picked me up, I can feel your whole being. You'd help people anyway you could, especially when they're your family. How would you feel if the Dark ones took your family?"** Natsu looked at him, but still had doubt in his eyes. **"Look, I understand this is insane to ask of you, which is why I will help you train."**

"Wait, you….help me train?" Natsu said in a shocked manner as he could possibly learn more dragon slayer magic.

" **Unfortunately, I cannot give you a new magic."** Stardust said, getting him to face-fault. **"However, I can give you something greater."**

"What?" The Salamander questioned while getting up.

" **By becoming a duelist of course!"** Natsu was about to retort, but stop himself to listen. " **You see, becoming a duelist will help you obtain powers given only to a few lucky people. Not only will it help with battling the Dark ones, but also increase your physical and magical strength. However, the choice is yours if you want to learn how to play Duel Monsters."**

Natsu closed his eyes in thought as he looked for the pros and cons of this offer. Yes, this would be way bigger than anything he's ever faced, but the chance to protect his family AND get stronger is a no brainer. Opening his eyes, he gave Stardust a determined look before saying two simple words.

"I'm in."

 **AAANNNDD, CUT! That's a wrap for the intro of Dueling Tail. Now, I will need deck suggestions later on, so tell me which ones I should do. Also, I don't expect this to be a HUGE hit like RWBY and the Dragon (Still don't get why people like that, but I'm not complaining), but I hope it gets a few reviews.**

 **Anyways, now to the INTRO!**

 **Btw, I'm using the original Duel Disk since I like the classic(even though it is the priginal one)**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who his defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Wow, that was tougher than I thought. How the intro was good! Like, Review, Fav and I will talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu vs Natsu!

**YYOOOO! The 3rd Dragneel here, bringing another chapter of my latest story Dueling Tail. Now I would like to elaborate something here. The reason I put this as a Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds and Fairy Tail crossover is because 1: I liked that series and 2: Stardust is from it, so...yeah. But that DOESN'T MEAN that I will limit the extra deck monsters to just that series. So, if you have a synchro, fusion or XYZ suggestion, then they can be old or new, as long as it isn't Pendulum summoning monsters.**

 **So yes flyvortex and Dragneel Vanquisher, I will add those two synchros you suggested (I feel like you're the same person, but hey, that's me.)**

 **Cloud4012: Thank you and I will continue.**

 **Warrior of six blades: He won't be THAT different, though there will be times he will use his cards.**

 **Fangs of death: Gray's deck looks good, though I need to look for something for Wendy and Lucy.**

 **Blueknight0712: I don't know if you are referring to the intro or the story, but thank you:)**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who his defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"I'm in." Stardust smiled at the fierce determination Natsu had in his eyes. _This boy truly was the best choice._

" ***Cough* Well, then we should begin your training post haste."** Stardust said in a serious tone, getting the human to nod.

"So….how does this work?" His answer came in the form of a light, emanating from the dragon's hand. When it died, a book appeared as it levitated towards Natsu, who grabbed it. "The Duel Monster's trainer guide?"

" **Yes, it's important to learn the basics of the game before actually practice."** Stardust noticed Natsu grumbling and sighed. **"Of course, you don't have to read the book….if you don't want the power of the Duel Monsters."**

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid dragon with stupid rules." Natsu muttered as he opened the book and began reading the manual. Some of the things were simple enough, but other things caught his interest like these synchro monsters. After what seemed like hours, Natsu closed the book and returned it. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

" **By dueling him."** Stardust pointed to the other side of the room. A blue pillar of light appeared, then was replaced by a person. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw that the person was himself! However, there were a few distinct differences. The clone's, or Fake Natsu's hair was red, his scarf was black with white scale outlines, the vest was white with golden lines, brown baggy pants, and his eyes were empty. He also had a duel disk of the opposite color on his left arm. Natsu could only say three words….

"What. The. Fuck?"

" **This is a perk of being in this place, I can create a clone of anyone, but with a different color. It's like fighting yourself pretty much."** Stardust looked at the clone, who just stared at them blankly. **"Prepare yourself Natsu, for this will push your limit!"** Natsu gave a toothy grin before slamming his fist in his open palm.

"I'M FIRED UP!"

"I'm fired up." Natsu visibly shivered at the words his doppelganger said. Though it was basically the same thing, the tone he used was so….empty. He looked at Stardust, who just shrugged.

" **He just has a body, not a soul."** Natsu dumbly nodded before lifting his duel disk arm, all while F. Natsu did the same.

"DUEL!" They both said as their duel disks turned on, each with 8000 on top.

"I will start." F. Natsu said emotionlessly as he drew his first card. Looking at his hand, he placed one card on his duel disk. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode." A light appeared in front of him, revealing a woman with long white hair and tribal-themed clothes. Like the card suggests, she had blue eyes.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue:LV 1 (ATK: 0, DEF:0)**

 _Wow, she looks kinda like Mira._ Natsu thought as he looked at the Duel Monster.

" **Natsu, hey Natsu."** Stardust said as he snapped his fingers, bringing him back to reality. **"Don't tell me you got distracted by seeing a monster summon."**

"Sorry. She just reminds me of someone I know." Natsu said while scratching his cheek.

" **Well don't get distracted again. In duels, you need to give your concentration to it. No matter what."** Stardust lightly scolded with a serious tone, getting Natsu to grumble a bit.

"I place one card face down. I end my turn." F. Natsu said.

" **Alright Natsu, this is your first turn. Remember, stay calm and evaluate your opponent's moves."**

"Yeah, I got it." Natsu said before looking at his opponent with narrowed eyes, though they weren't affected. "I DRAW!" Natsu drew his first card and looked at his hand for any strategy. Reading the description of some of the cards in hand, Natsu came up with a move. "First, by discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron on the field in attack mode!" Placing one card in his graveyard slot, a blue light appeared in front of Natsu, revealing a short machine-like cowboy with a western hat, red torn scarf to cover his face, and a toy gun on his left hand.

 **Quickdraw Synchron: LV 5 (ATK: 700, DEF: 1400)**

"But he won't be alone forever because I activate Level Eater's special ability. When a level 5 or higher monster is on my side of the field, I can lower their level by one and special summon Level Eater to the field!" A ghost phased through Quickdraw, whose level went down to 4. What appear next to it was a ladybug with blue eyes and a star on top of its back.

 **Level eater: LV 1 (ATK: 600, DEF:0)**

Natsu raised one card above him, which had a picture of a red warrior as a flower monster sprouted out of him. "Then I activate One for One, which allows me to discard one card to special summon a level 1 monster from my deck. So, I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave and special summon Tuningware!" A light appeared in front of him as a card was drawn from his deck. When it died out, a small machine with green eyes, yellow scarf and pan on its head appeared.

 **Tuningware: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 300)**

"Now, I use Quickdraw Synchron's effect, which allows me to change its name to another synchron monster in my deck and the monster I choose it Nitro Synchron!" Quickdraw then flew in the sky before turning into 4 white rings surrounding Level Eater and Tuningware. "Oh, by the way, Tuningware becomes a level 2 monster when being used to synchro summon, so now I tune my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 1 Level Eater and Level 2 Tuningware to synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!" A pillar of light erupted from the rings. The new monster that appeared in front of Natsu was a green beetle-like warrior with human hands, two long side horns on its head and a bee-like stinger.

 **Nitro Warrior: Lv 7 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800)**

Natsu could only look in awe as he had never seen something so cool(well….he has, but this is still awesome.) Stardust rolled his eyes at his partner's fanboying. **"Natsu...battle. We are in one?"**

"Right, right, sorry. Got distract, hehe." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. "Now, Nitro Warrior, attack! Dynamite Crunch!" The duel monster roared as his fists were outlined in a green arm-like aura and it charged Maiden with Eyes of Blue. Natsu was about to hurt his first dueling opponent. He was so hyped…..

"I activate Maiden's special ability. When she is attacked by a monster, I can switch her to defense mode and negate the attack." F. Natsu said with a deadpan expression as his monster bowed, creating a barrier that Nitro hit. Natsu froze with a happy grin as he began to sweat alot. "Also, she allows me to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard." His deck shined as a figure appeared next to Maiden. Natsu's jaw dropped as a bluish dragon with large wings and of course blue eyes appeared with a mighty roar that blew him back a bit. Natsu had to say two things now…

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: LV 8 (ATK:3000, DEF: 2500)**

"Oh shit."

" **Hmm, it seems your clone got you there Natsu. And here I thought you had a good strategy."** Stardust said with a sigh, earning a tick mark from Natsu.

"HEY, don't blame me! This is the first time I've played this game!"

" **Just…..end your turn."** Natsu looked back and noticed that he was still in his battle phase.

"I activate Shard of Greed." A vase with shattered pieces appeared. "I then place a card face down and end my turn."

"It is my turn." F. Natsu said while drawing his card. He then revealed a card with an image of two hands, exchanging two cards and a card with a white stone. "I play Cards of Consonance, which allows me to discard a dragon tuner with 1000 or less attack points in order to draw two cards." He sent White Stone of Legend to the grave before drawing two cards. His deck then began to glow and a random card appeared in his hand.

"HEY, that's cheating! You can't just pull a card from your deck to your hand!" Natsu yelled as he thought that was against the rules.

" **Actually, no it isn't. White Stone of Legend's ability allows him to add a Blue Eyes from his deck to his hand."** Stardust said matter-of-fact.

"Now, I activate Trade In to discard my Blue Eyes in order to draw two more cards." Natsu looked confused as he saw his clone send the monster he just got in his hand. Maiden then turned into a single white ring, like Quickdraw as it surrounded his Blue Eyes. "I now tune my level 1 Maiden with my level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon in order to synchro summon Azure Eyes Silver Dragon." A pillar of light erupted from the rings as a roar could be heard from within in. What appeared was a sliver dragon, which looked a bit taller than Blue Eyes with horns on the sides of its head, bright-yellowish claws and azure eyes.

 **Azure Eyes Silver Dragon: LV 9 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000)**

Natsu had stars in his eyes as he saw the beautiful dragon in front of him. "Holy shit, THAT THING LOOKS AWESOME! I WANT ONE!"

" **Natsu, you have to stop flaunting over your opponent's monsters. It's not like you'll-"** Stardust stopped talking as a devious thought came in mind. **"You know Natsu, there's a prize if you win…"**

"Huh? What is it? Is it food?!" Natsu exclaimed hopefully.

" **No."** Stardust said in a deadpan expression, making Natsu drop his head in disappointment. **"But, if you are able to defeat your opponent, then YOU can have your very own dragon deck. Just remember, stay focused."** Natsu looked with wide eyes before turning towards his opponent, who still had a blank expression. His fists began to shake before he looked to the sky and unleash a dragon roar, surprising the dragon.

"ALRIGHT, I'M FIRED UP!"

"Now I activate Azure Eyes' special ability." F. Natsu said, completely ignoring what happened. "Now I can special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my grave." A light emanated from F. Natsu's grave slot as it shot on the field, revealing Blue Eyes. "Now Blue Eyes, attack Nitro Warrior with White Lightning." Blue Eyes opened its mouth, unleashing a concentrated beam of light.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A card with an image of a a iron cross and dirty helmet rose from the facedown Natsu had. "With this, I can negate one attack per turn!" The scarecrow appeared in front of Blue Eyes' attack, completely negating it. "And the best part is that it is put back face down instead of going to the graveyard." And like he said, the card went back to its original position.

"I place one card facedown. Your move." F. Natsu said in a deadpan tone.

"I draw." Natsu looked at the two cards in hand while Shard of Greed got a counter. He then placed the card he drew in the graveyard slot. "I discard one card in order to activate the Card Rotators spell card. Now all your monsters switch their modes!" Unfortunately, F. Natsu planned for this and revealed his trap, which had a kind of knight with his sword thrusted forward.

"I activate my trap, Champion's Vigilance! When I have a normal level 7 or higher monster, like Blue Eyes, I can negate a summon, spell or trap card. So I use it to negate the effects of your card." Natsu's card began to static up before exploding, but Natsu had a grin on his face.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Blue Eyes with Dynamite Crush!" The fire warrior ignited its stinger boosters and gunned towards the dragon, who fired several white lightning attacks. "And I forgot to mention, whenever I use a spell card, Nitro gains 1000 attack points when battling!" Like he said, Nitro's attack went from 2800 to 3800 before hitting the dragon, who screamed in pain before exploding.

 **F. Natsu: 8000-7200**

Despite losing life points, F. Natsu just stood there like nothing happened. "And thanks to Nitro's effect, when he destroys a monster, he can change a defense position monster on the field into attack mode! So now I change your Azure Eyes!" Nitro waved his arm, creating wind that forced Azure Eyes to stand up. "And because I did this, he gets to attack again. Let em have it Nitro!" The monster leaped towards Azure Eyes and delivered a powerful uppercut, destroying him entirely.

 **F. Natsu: 7200-5900**

"Oh yeah! Did ya see that Stardust? I'm beating this guy!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

" **Yes, but do you plan on ending your turn?"** Stardust said while facepalming.

"Right, I end my turn."

"My draw." F. Natsu said while drawing his card. "First I will play the trap Call of the Haunted, while allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and I choose Azure Eyes Silver Dragon." Purple mist escaped the trap card as Azure Eyes crawled out of it, scaring Natsu a bit. "Then, I will use his special ability. Come back to the game Blue Eyes White Dragon." The synchro monster roared into the sky, creating a portal which Blue Eyes used to travel back to the field. "I summon Flamvell Guard in attack mode." A small dragon, cycling around its with flames surrounding it appeared. Just as it came, Flamvell turned into a white ring and surrounded Blue Eyes. "I tune my level one Flamvell Guard with my level 8 Blue Eyes." Just like before, a pillar of light erupted from the ring. However, what came out shocked Natsu.

It was another Azure Eyes Silver Dragon.

"Umm, Stardust? Is there a rule when someone brings out another monster that's the same?"

" **No, there isn't. Most people can have up to 3 copies of a card in their deck. Now you'll have to deal with two dragons."** Stardust said wisely.

"Like before, I will use my new Azure eyes' ability and bring back Blue Eyes." F. Natsu took Blues Eyes from his grave and summoned him to the field. Natsu audibly gulped as he was now faced with 3 dragons. 3! "I activate the field spell Silver Mountain." The end of his duel disk opened, revealing a sixth card slot and he placed a spell on it. The entire area began to change to large mountains and the two duelists were being risen by two smaller mountains.

"Woah! This is fucking awesome!" Natsu said as he looked at the new surroundings. A sudden thunder crack caught his attention. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw all 3 dragons on the peak of the mountains, with F. Natsu next to Blue Eyes. "Awesome…."

" **Oh brother.."** Stardust said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, Blue Eyes attack Nitro Warrior. White Lightning!" The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of power towards Nitro Warrior.

"You haven't learned have you? I activate-huh?" Natsu stopped his rant as he saw his trap failing to activate. "Hey, what gives?"

"Silver Mountain's effect prevents Blue Eyes from being targeted by card effects." F. Natsu said with a monotone voice. Natsu's eyes widen in shock as the attack hit Nitro Warrior, causing small waves towards him.

 **Natsu: 8000-7800**

"Now Azure Eyes, attack him directly." The synchro monster copied Blue Eyes attack, except it was a more bluish beam of light.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to block your attack!" This time, the trap did activate and successfully deflected the beam. However, he failed to notice a secondary beam coming towards him. "AAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed as the second dragon's breath attack hit its mark. It really felt like he was being burned by it, and he was a freaking fire wizard! Due to its power, Natsu fell on his back with a thud. "Damn, that smarts."

 **Natsu: 7800-5300**

"I end my turn." F. Natsu said as the real one stood up.

 _I've got to think fast. This field spell will make it hard to beat Blue Eyes with an effect...but not by battle._ "I draw!" He said while Shard of Greed gained a counter. "First, since Shard of Greed has at least to counters, I get to ditch it to draw 2 cards!" The spell card teleported to the graveyard as Natsu drew his 2 cards, making him grin with a plan. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Nitro Warrior!" A light emanated from the card Natsu used, which allowed Nitro Warrior to return to the field. "Then, by lowering the level of my Nitro Warrior by 1, I get to bring back Level Eater!" The spirit of Level Eater phased through Nitro, making him level 6 while he reappeared in attack mode. "Next, by sending a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I get to bring back Glow-up Bulb!" Natsu dumped the top card of his deck before a plant-like creature appeared next to Nitro. "But he won't stay for long as I tune my level 1 Glow-up Bulb with my level 6 Nitro Warrior and level 1 Level Eater!"

"I synchro summon, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The pillar of light that erupted from the white rings died out, and a figure stood in its place. It was a dragonic-like duel monster with glass wings and legs, a long red and blue violet tail, and 3 ice horns. The dragon roared, making the air ripple for a few moments.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 8 (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)**

"Too, cool." Natsu muttered before looking serious again. "And because I was able to synchro summon, I can special summon Synchro Magnet from my hand!" A small machine with two small arms, one red and the other blue, and big red eyes appeared.

 **Synchro Magnet: LV 2 (ATK: 1000, DEF: 600)**

"And since I don't like leaving my little buddy out, I can bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave, but he's banished when he goes back." A brown-furred hedgehog with metal bolts on its back appeared next to Synchro Magnet, who turned into 2 white rings.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog: LV 2 (ATK: 800, DEF: 800)**

"I now tune my level 2 Synchro Magnet with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon, Armory Arm!" A mechanical arm rocketed up the sky and landed next to Natsu's synchro monster with 4 red fingers on the ground.

 **Armory Arm: LV 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)**

"Now, I equip Armory Arm with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon." Natsu said as his latest synchro monster attached itself with Crystal dragon, increasing his power.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK: 3000-4000**

"Now, attack Blue Eyes with Hyper Claw!" Natsu yelled as he threw his fist in a punching motion. The dragon roared as it extended its new claw hand, engulfing it in a golden aura shaped like the claw itself. It brought it's claw down in a scratch formation, slicing the dragon to pieces.

 **F. Natsu: 5900-4900**

"And when he destroys a monster while Armory Arm is equipped to him, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points! Take that you faker!" Crystal Wing's claw was brought down to F. Natsu, who was sent flying and landed on his back.

 **F. Natsu: 4900-1900**

 _ **Hmmm, not bad. If only he remembered Crystal Dragon's ability. Oh well.**_ Stardust thought as Natsu pumped his fist.

"Alright! How'd you like that faker?" Natsu yelled with a grin. All his doppelganger did was get up, the same hollow expression was plastered on his face. "*sigh*, I place a card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." F. Natsu looked at his hand before extending his arm. "I activate Azure Eyes-"

"Sorry, but I activate Crystal Wing's special ability. Now, I can negate your card's effect, and he gains the attack power of your dragon!" Natsu said proudly as his dragon unleashed a large gust of wind, destroying Azure Eyes.

"You forgot, I have two of them...stupid." F. Natsu taunted emotionlessly, ticking Natsu off. "I will activate his ability to summon a Blue Eyes from my hand." He placed his card on the duel disk, summoning the fierce dragon. "Then I will use Silver's Cry from myhand to bring back my other Blue Eyes." The second Blue Eyes appeared between its brethren. Then, both Blue Eyes turned into yellow beams and entered a black vortex. "I now overlay my level 8 Blue Eyes. I open the overlay network and XYZ summon Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand."

What appeared from the vortex shocked and amazed Natsu. It was a tall man with golden and silver draganic armor, long white cape, and elegant blade.

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: Rank 8 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800)**

"Holy shit, that's so cool." Natsu muttered as he definitely wanted that monster.

"I activate his ability. By using one overlay unit, I can target one monster on the field and negate not only its effects, but make it immune to other card effects." F. Natsu then pointed at Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon. "I will use the effect on your monster."

"Why would he do that?" Natsu questioned with a raised brow as he didn't know why his opponent was helping him. Suddenly, Crystal Wing began to cry in pain as his ponts decreased. "What the fuck?!"

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK: 6500-3000**

" **Hmm, I see."** Stardust said while stroking his chin, making Natsu look at him. **"Your opponent used his own monster's effect on your's because then his abilities and Armory Arm's added bonus would be unless. Quite clever."**

"Are you serious?!" _Well, at least I have Scrap iron-_

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy a spell or trap on your field." F. Natsu said as he revealed a card with an image of a hurricane. "I will destroy your Scrap Iron Scarecrow." A twister escaped the card and engulfed Natsu's face down, forcing it to spin before destroying it.

"..."

"..."

" **Well….that happened."** Stardust said.

"I then activate Monster Reborn and summon back my Blue Eyes that I just used." F. Natsu's graveyard slot glew, bringing the light attribute dragon on the field. Natsu could only widen his eyes as he saw that there were 3 monsters on his opponent's field and he had one. "Now, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand, attack Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon with holy blade!"

"But wait, he doesn't have enough strength to beat my monster." Natsu said while tilting his head at what his opponent was doing. F. Natsu revealed one of the cards in his hand, which had a picture of an angel with large feathered wings.

"I activate Honest's special ability, which allows a light monster's to gain the attack of a monster it is fighting." F. Natsu said, making the real one's eyes widen.

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: ATK: 2800-5800**

The dragon-like warrior raised his blade before slicing the dragon down, destroying it.

 **Natsu: 5300-2500**

"Blue Eyes, wipe out his remaining life points. White Lightning!" Natsu's eyes widened as the breath attack from the dragon was fired towards him. As it got closer, he began to think of the visions he saw, and the faces of his family that he could lose if he wasn't able to become strong.

 _No, I won't lose them. I won't lose them like I lost Igneel!_ "I activate my trap Stardust Re-Spark to negate your monster's attack!" A card with a picture of Stardust Dragon escaping a pillar of light rose from the ground. The breath attack hit the barrier, indicating that it was stopped. "Then I get to draw a card...and summon Stardust to my field in attack mode!" The trap card shot a pillar of golden light above the skies, spreading the clouds above. With a mighty roar, Stardust began to fly down to the ground. "Come, defender of ll that is pure. Shinedown upon the darkness, Stardust Dragon!"

" **Ahh, it feels good to get back in the game."** Stardust said while spreading his wings. Natsu could only look in awe at the dragon in front of him. F. Natsu narrowed his eyes towards the new monster before ending his turn. Natsu fell on one knee and panted heavily with his bangs covering his eyes. **"Natsu, can you keep going?"**

"I….won't give up." Natsu said, getting the dragon to look at him. "I need to get stronger...to make sure no one dies on my watch." He clenched his fists as it cracked his knuckles. "Lisanna, Simon….too many people I know have died and I couldn't do a thing about it." Stardust's eyes widened as a white aura surrounded the human, who raised his head to glare at his opponent. "I WON'T QUIT!" Natsu touched the top of his deck and drew his next card, a golden trail followed it in slow motion.

 _ **Looks like I was write.**_ Stardust thought with a smile.

"First, I activate Synchro Blaster wave, which can only work when I have a synchro monster. I'll use it to destroy that knight!" Natsu yelled as an energy wave fired towards the XYZ monster.

"No. I will activate Felgrand's ability to make him immune to card effects." F. Natsu said as an overlay unit hit the XYZ monster, cancelling the spell's effect. Natsu, however, didn't seem upset. Actually, he grinned..

"Gotcha."

 _ **I see. He used Synchro Blast Wave as a distraction in order to get rid of his effect. Not bad.**_

"Next, I summon Turbo Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Natsu yelled as he placed a monster card on his duel disk. A small, green machine with an engine on its back appeared next to Stardust.

 **Turbo Synchron: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 500)**

"Then, since I have Stardust on the field, I can bring Stardust Xiaolong to the field in attack mode!" A skinny dragon with blue hair on his head, tail and nose appeared on the field.

 **Stardust Xiaolong: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 100)**

"Now, I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 1 Stardust Xiaolong." The machine synchro turned into a single white ring as in surrounded the smaller dragon. "I synchro summon, Formula Synchron!" A new machine monster appeared on the field, except this one resembled a race car with blue mechanical arms and legs, as well as its head where the driver's seat should be in.

 **Formula Synchron: LV 2 (ATK: 200, DEF: 1500)**

Just looking at the thing made Natsu turn a little green as he gulped a small amount of vomit. **"Are you seriously getting motion sick just by looking at him?"** Stardust questioned with a sweatdrop.

"SHUT UP, I CAN'T HELP IT!" Natsu yelled as he dre a card thanks to its effect before looking at his opponent. "I made a promise to a friend long ago that I would keep the guild safe. But I haven't been doing a good job at it…" White energy began to radiate out of Natsu. "But with this power, I can protect my family." He then looked at Stardust. "Ready for this, partner?"

Stardust, for the first time, grinned like Natsu. **"Always."**

"Nice. Now, I tune my level 2 Formula Synchron with my Level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Formula revved his wheels as he turned into 2 white rings, with Stardust in the middle. "I accel synchro summon, the guardian of the stars himself, Shooting Star Dragon!" The pillar of light that erupted was so bright, the clouds began to disperse as the monsters looked to the sky. What flew there amazed Natsu, and even F. Natsu, who's eyes widened only by an inch. The new monster was a majestic dragon with long glider-like wings, jade gems on several parts of his body, and a head similar to that of Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's.

 **Shooting Star Dragon: LV 10 (ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500)**

"Too awesome." Natsu muttered as his newest dragon landed in front of him, roaring into the sky.

" **This power...it's amazing."** Shooting Star said as he still had the mind of Stardust. **"Shall we end this partner?"**

"RIGHT!" Natsu cheered as his hand began to glow. "Now I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! By looking at the top 5 cards on my deck, for every tuner I find, I get an extra attack!" He placed his fingers on the top card, with the image of a scarlet knight in his head. "FOR ERZA!" He drew, which revealed Effect Veiler, a tuner. "GRAY!" He drew again, this time it was Nitro Synchron. "LUCY!" He drew a third time, getting another tuner in the form of Bri Synchron. "HAPPY!" Again, he drew Drill Synchron, a tuner monster. "FOR MY GUILD!" He drew the final card, which was Junk Synchron. "Now, Shooting Star Dragon, attack with multi-color Shred!" Shooting Star screeched as 5 different copies of himself surrounded him, each in a different color. The red one dive bombed into Felgard, who didn't have enough attack points and fell.

 **F. Natsu: 1900-1400**

The blue Star dragon charged Blue Eyes, who kept trying to destroy it with white lightning, but was eventaully destroyed.

 **F. Natsu: 1400-1100**

The green dragon crashed into Azure Eyes, who roared before exploding.

 **F. Natsu: 1100-300**

"GO!" Natsu roared as the original Shooting Star Dragon tackled F. Natsu, who was sent flying across the room.

 **F. Natsu: 300-0, winner: Natsu**

"I-I did it, I won." Natsu said before roaring to the sky, shooting flames from his mouth. "WO-WHO! I did it! Who's the man? ME, THAT'S WHO!"

" **Natsu.."** Stardust said as he descended to face the dragon slayer. **"That was reckless. You can't expect to win with brute force alone. You got lucky."** Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. **"But….good job. You were able to defeat your clone."**

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

Natsu and Stardust turned to see F. Natsu walking up towards them. The same blank expression was still plastered on his face.

"What? You still wanna fight?" Natsu said while getting in a battle stance. However, his clone did something he did not expect….he smiled.

"Congratulations, Natsu Dragneel, for your victory." F. Natsu said with a SMALL hint of emotion, making Natsu grin. He then reached his belt and pulled out his deck. "As your for reward for winning, I present to you, the Blue Eyes deck. Please use it wisely."

"Woah…" Natsu said as he took the deck and checked out the cards before looking at his doppelganger with a toothy grin. "Thanks! You were a good opponent." F. Natsu was then engulfed in a light before disappearing. "You know, I'm kinda gonna miss him."

" **Well, I could always have him be your opponent every time you face a new deck."** Stardust said with a shrug, getting the human to look at him with wide eyes. **"What? You really think that'll be the only deck you'll face? Every time you defeat an opponent with a new deck, you'll receive said deck for your own use. But I would like to know how you felt during that last turn."**

"Well…" Natsu crossed his arms while closing his eyes. "I felt...something warm inside me. Not like when I eat fire or use my magic, it was….different." His answer got Stardust to smile.

" **Well Natsu, what you felt was your duelist powers being unlocked."**

"Duelist powers?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

" **Yes. In my world, whenever someone with unique powers uses their cards, it can be used in real life. For example…"** Stardust extended his arm and summoned a wooden axe(Axe of Despair) before giving it a few practice swings. **"See? This is the power of a psychic duelist, a duelist who can use their cards in real life. And I believe you can do it too."**

Natsu literally jaw-dropped at this. He could use his cards in real life?! Oh man, imagine how Gry and those other bastards will look when he brings out Blue Eyes-

" **However, you cannot tell anyone about this."** Stardust said, breaking Natsu's dream.

"WHAT?! Why not?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he saw this was a wasted opportunity.

" **If you used your new powers in front of your friends, then they will ask questions, and that cannot happen. Until I say so, you must keep the cards, duel disk and most importantly. At least for now, okay?"** Stardust said with a serious tone. Natsu really didn't want to lie to his family, but if he wanted to get stronger, he'll have to. So he gave the dragon a simple nod. **"Alright, we will start your training soon. For now, you should rest up."** And with that, Natsu was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared. Stardust let out a tired sigh. **"You know it's rude to spy on some."** A light appeared, revealing Dark Magician, Neos and Utopia. **"So, have you been watching the entire duel?'**

" **Yes, we have and I must say, your choice was...interesting."** Dark Magician said.

" **So? What do you think?"**

" **The boy obviously needs more time to think strategically, but I do believe he has a good heart."** The mage said with a smile.

" **Yeah, he will definitely be useful in the upcoming battle."** Neos added with a nod. The only one NOT talking was Utopia.

" **Utopia?"**

" **I hope you know what you're doing Stardust."** Utopia said while crossing his arms. Stardust simply looked at the space-themed walls as the stars moved.

" **I hope too."**

 **AAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD, That's it for the 2nd chapter! Now we saw Natsu BARELY win his first duel. With a little training, he'll get stronger, and smarter. Don't worry, he won't be a complete genius, but he'll make smarter choices. I hope you guys liked the battle. Now Natsu needs to keep this a secret, but next time, a certain someone will start to be suspicious. Who it is, you'll have to wait and see;)**

 **Like, Fav, review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next Time: Arrival of the Beasts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival of the Beast!

**WASUPPPPPP, the 3rd Dragneel here with yet another chapter of Dueling Tail and I would like to say, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!. I don't know why, but I'm really into this story! Don't worry for those who read my other stories, I haven't forgotten them:) Anyways, in this chapter, I won't necessarily show Natsu's training, only a few flashbacks, plus we'll see how strong he's gotten.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you for saying that! Don't worry, this will be posted I hope in the span of a week or 2.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I may consider it, but I don't know much about Gemini decks other than they require to be summoned again. I can take a look at your deck, just PM me.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Those decks, I really feel will be a challenge, so I will add them in the future If you have a deck idea, let me know:)**

 **Recap** Natsu smiles and crosses his arms while cards pass him.

"Last time of Dueling Tail…"

" _ **Why so interested in this boy?"**_ _Dark Magician asked, getting the dragon to smile._

" _ **I believe he is the ONE."**_

" _ **That's right. My name is Stardust Dragon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel."**_ _Hearing his father's name, Natsu looked up._

" _Wait, you know my dad? Where is he?! Is he okay? Hows-" Stardust raised his claw as a motion to stop him._

" _ **That is why I am here. Natsu Dragneel, we need your help."**_

" _EEEEHHH?!" Natsu exclaimed._

" _ **There is NO ONE else I trust more than you."**_ _Stardust said, cutting him off._ _ **"Natsu, when you picked me up, I can feel your whole being. You'd help people anyway you could, especially when they're your family. How would you feel if the Dark ones took your family?"**_ _Natsu looked at him, but still had doubt in his eyes._ _ **"Look, I understand this is insane to ask of you, which is why I will help you train."**_

" _Wait, you….help me train?" Natsu said in a shocked manner._

" _ **By becoming a duelist of course!"**_

" _I'm in."_

" _Now, Shooting Star Dragon, attack with multi-color Shred!" Shooting Star screeched as 5 different copies of himself surrounded him, each in a different color._

 _ **F. Natsu: 300-0, winner: Natsu**_

" _ **Good job. You were able to defeat your clone."**_

" _ **I hope you know what you're doing Stardust."**_ _Utopia said while crossing his arms. Stardust simply looked at the space-themed walls as the stars moved._

" _ **I hope too."**_

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

*Snore*

"How long has he been like this?"

"Ever since he came in.I asked what's wrong, and he just said 'I'm tired."

*Snore*

"Can someone shut him up?! It's not manly to snore to annoy people!" I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. Well you see, currently Natsu is sleeping on the bar of the guild while his guildmates are discussing his current condition. Ever since he met Stardust, Natsu's body has gone through hell and back, and it's evident on his body. They've noticed that his muscles were slightly bigger and he looked a few inches taller. Heck, some of the females in the guild took a quick peek at his physique, mostly his abs. Not to mention his reflexes, those god-like reflexes. Whenever someone tried to punch him, Natsu would catch the person's fist and throw them across the guild, while sleeping!

"He's probably been training." Lucy theorized as she had noticed his muscles weren't the only things that change. Her mind wandered back to their last job….

 _Flashback…_

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Open, gate of the Archer. Sagittarius!"

"Circle Sword!"

Multiple bandits were sent flying at the attacks Fairy Tail's dubbed 'strongest team' were giving the. Their mission was simple: get rid of the bandits near Hargeon to protect their client's cargo, easy. So right now, the bandits, known as the sideway hunters, were getting the absolute shit beaten out of them, but that's not what shocked lucy. What shocked her, and her team, was Natsu.

"Come on, these guys aren't even a challenge." Natsu said with a bored expression as he backhanded a bandit. The Fairy Tail wizards looked in awe as their dragon slayer was effortlessly beating these guys without magic. Whenever the bandits would use a magic attack, Natsu would just stop it with one hand.

"How the hell is Flame-Brain doing it?" Gary questioned, once again in his boxers. Even he had to use his Ice Maker magic to fight, yet his rival isn't breaking a sweat.

"Screw up Salamander!" A large bandit said as he swung a giant hammer down Natsu, who lazily turned towards them.

"*sigh* this sucks." He raised his right hand just before the hammer came down, living it a small tap. His teammates rushed in to help him….

*Crack*

They stopped while the giant man began to sweat bullets at the sound of something cracking.

*Crack* *Crack* *Puff*

The hammer Natsu blocked completely shattered into pieces, leaving only the handle intact. Then, fast than he could see, Natsu delivered a swift jab to the man's stomach, sending him flying towards a mountain several feet away. The 3 could only jawdrop at the power their teammate displayed as he put his hands behind his head. "Man Lucy, next time pick a job that's actually fun."

 _Flashback end…_

"What the hell has asshat been doing, training?" Gray questioned as he glared at his rival's sleeping figure."HEY, FLAME BRAIN! HAVE YOU BEEN AUGHH!" Gray couldn't finish his sentence as a steel fist hit his head.

"Quiet down Gray, and put on some clothes." Erza commanded before looking at her childhood friend. "Though it is odd how strong Natsu's become in the past few weeks. One would think he would still be recovering from the Laxus battle." _Of course nothing like that would keep him down._

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Natsu mumbled from the bar before lifting his head in annoyance. Everyone was shocked that he heard their conversation, though they did kinda forget his sensitive ears.

"Hey Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy questioned as she saw her best friend getting up.

"Gonna head home, I'm still tired."

"Is there something troubling you son?" Makarov asked as he sat on the bar.

"It's nothing Gramps, just tired from all the training I've been doing."

"AHA, I knew it!" Gary yelled as he pointed at his rival. "Get over here and fight me lava breath." Natsu turned towards his smirking friend before doing something nobody expected: he sighed.

"Sorry, but I just wanna sleep." Everyone literally jaw dropped. Did Natsu just walk away from a challenge...from Gray?! This did not sit well with said person.

"DON'T IGNORE ME ASH BRAINS!" Gray rushed in and launched an Ice Make: Lance. Natsu sighed in annoyance as he increased his body temperature, melting the ice several feet away. Those close to him could practically feel the flames he was letting out. It was NOTHING like before. "H-how?!" The maker wizard questioned, but he shook it off as he charged at his rival with a fist cocked back. However, just as he was about to make contact, his whole world went blank as he face faulted on the ground.

"What did I just say." Natsu said as he hand chopped Gray's neck, knocking him out. He then looked at the rest of the guild, who was shocked at how easily he took him out."Now, if that's it, I'm going home. Seeya."

"What…...just happened?"

"Natsu beat Gray like he was nothing."

"Yeah, and did you feel his magic? He's definitely gotten stronger."

"Master, what do you think is wrong with Natsu?" Mira questions she was a little worried about the dragon slayer.

"It seems Natsu's finally matured." He joked while drinking from his mug. Erza, who watched the whole thing, narrowed her eyes at the door. _Natsu, what've you been up to?_

' _At Natsu's house'_

"Ahh, finally, peace and quiet." Natsu said as he began to lay on his bed, which he got a few days ago.

" **Huh, I never figured you for the peace and quiet type."** Stardust joked as he appeared in front of the bed.

"Well it's probably because you tried to kill me with your training!" Natsu yelled at the spirit before hissing a the pain on his back.

" **Hmm, it seems you haven't healed. Here."** Stardust floated towards the human and touched his back, emanating a light and healing the wound.

"Thanks." Natsu took off his vest, revealing several scars from the 'training' he's endured from his duel monsters. "Ya know, maybe you can ease up on me."

" **Oh stop complaining. You've suffered worse."** Stardust huffed. **"I bet Igneel gave you a tough time training you too."**

"But nothing he did almost got me killed!" He retorted.

" **Oh come on, name 1 time you almost died because of my training."** Natsu gave him a blank expression before thinking back to the weeks prior.

 _Day 1…_

Natsu was walking in the forest, minding his own. Stardust said to clear his mind of all distractions, though he failed to mention a large t-rex like creature with a yellow underbelly, spikes on its back and axe-like horn(Destroyersaurus) appearing to challenge him. Natsu grinned and jumped towards him...only to be sent flying deeper into the forest.

 _Day 6…_

Natsu was fishing at the pond he and Happy usually went to for dinner. He was about to fall asleep when something big caught his line. "Alright, now we're talking!" He tugged on his fishing rode a few times, but it seemed the fish was actually pulling him in. "What the hell!"

Suddenly, a large shark with metal on the sides of its jaw and metallic fin(Big Jaws) jumped from the water and chomped Natsu, dragging him into the water. It took all his magic to fry the thing and bring it home from Happy, much to the feline's joy.

 _Day 8…_

Natsu was climbing a mountain in order to increase his stamina when he caught sight of something. Getting up to the top, Natsu found a duel monster's card. However, his little distraction left him wide open to be snatched up by a large bird with emerald green feathers, yellow beak and talons and red eyes(Mist Bird Clausolas).

"Come on!" Natsu screamed as he began using his magic, but it just seemed to piss off the bird as it started crushing him. After a bit of flying, the bird dropped him...towards a nest of fat tan colored birds(Niwatori) "NONONONONO!"

 _Day 12…_

Natsu was running for the love of Igneel as a large pinkish centipede(Doom Dozer) was chasing him underground.

 _Yesterday…_

Natsu was having a nice lunch to himself while in the middle of Magnolia Park. "Ahh, this is the life. I'm glad Stardust-" He stopped himself when a random mob of green men with orange helmets and clubs(Goblin Attack Force) showed up and began beating the ever living shit outta him, creating a cartoon dusk cloud.

"Owww." Natsu moaned as his picnic was ruined. "At least it can't get worse." As if god was playing a cruel joke, a band of green men wearing ninja clothes and knives(Goblin Black Ops) rushed in and kept beating on him.

"WHY!"

 _Back to the present…_

" **I said name 1 time."** Stardust said with a sweatdrop. Maybe he DID go a bit far. **"On the plus side, you've been progressing fast with both your magic and psychic duelist powers than most people."**

"Well I am the chosen one." Natsu said in pride.

" **And I couldn't ask for a better partner."** The duel monster said with a bow, getting Natsu to scratch the back of his head. **"I suppose you deserve some time to rest. We'll get back to training in a few days."**

"Thanks...Star...dust…" And with that, Natsu fell back, sleeping like a log. Stardust shook his head with a smile as he reached forward and pulled the blanket over his partner's body, despite him being a fire wizard. He then spread his wings and phased through the house, taking in the view of Magnolia.

" **Hmm, it really is a peaceful town."** The dragon said as he flew towards the nearest hill, landing on its peak. **"I know you're standing there. Might as well come out."**

" **Gotta say Stardust, that brat you've got is pretty strong. Blue Eyes and the others have said nothing but good things about him."** A figure said while leaning against a tree.

" **Is there a point you're trying to reach?"** Though he back was against him, Stardust could tell his associate was smirking.

" **Let me take a crack at em. See if he's worthy of getting my deck."** Stardust sighed.

" **Alright, tomorrow I'll get him. For now, let him rest."** The figure nodded before walking away. _**I hope you're ready for another test Natsu.**_

' _The next day'_

After a good day of sleeping, Natsu was up and ready to spend the day with his guild. Ever since he began his training with Stardust, he hasn't really spent time in the guildhall except for food or going on missions with his team. Now that he was fully charged, nothing will keep him down! Getting to the doors, he grinned as he raised his right leg and abruptly kicked the doors open. "YO! I'M BACK!"

Everyone turned towards Natsu, not with their usual greetings, but with wide eyes. It hasn't been too long since he left to sleep, so they were curious at why he was there.

"Hello Natsu. Are you feeling better?" Mira asked with her usual smile.

"I feel like a million bucks!" He said with pride while walking up to the bar. "Can I get some roasted meat and fire please?"

"Of course!" The white haired beauty went to the kitchen to get his order while everyone kept staring at him.

"Uhh, guys? Is there something wrong?" Natsu questioned in uncomfort. Lucy and Happy, who entered the guild, noticed Natsu at the bar.

"Natsu!" The celestial wizard said as she rushed towards the seat next to him while Happy landed on the table.

"Hey Luce, why is everyone giving me the weird look?"

"Natsu, don't you remember what happened yesterday? With you walking out to sleep?" Happy questioned his 'father.'

"Actually, yeah I do. So?" The dragon slayer questioned with a raised brow.

"So? You beat Gray in one shot! Not to mention how strong your magic became." Natsu's eyes widened slightly at this. He did feel like he let out some magic, but at the guild? Stardust had warned him the his magic would be bigger than he expected. Once again, the guild doors opened, revealing Gray and Erza, the latter glaring at his rival while rubbing his still sore neck.

"Yo, Flame brain, I wanna rematch!" Gray yelled while marching towards the bar.

"Oh? Didn't I give you a good beating yesterday?" He retorted with a grin as he really loved rubbing his strength in his rival's face, though he was still ticked he couldn't reveal his 'other' powers.

"That was a lucky shot and you know it!"

"Gray, that's enough." Erza said with a stern voice as she looked at Natsu. "Though I am interested in how you've gotten stronger Natsu."

"Meh, I've just been training, nothing special." He lied with a shrug. Honestly, lying to one of the people he respected the most was tough, but he made a promise to his duel partner not to tell.

"I call B.S. He's probably been taking magic drugs, am I right astray?"

"It's not manly to take drugs to get stronger! A real man should rely on his own power!" Elfman roared as he flexed his muscles.

"I'm not doing drugs! I told you I was-" Natsu stopped when he heard his duel monster tell him something telepathically. Getting up from his stool, Natsu began to make his way towards the exit.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy questioned her friend.

"Heh, I forgot I have somewhere to go." He answered sheepishly while continuing towards the doors….only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

"No way idiot, we're settling the score! Ice Make: Club!" Gray lunged forward with a frozen club in his hands. Natsu caught the weapon before throwing it, and Gray towards the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Not today stripper, I've gotta go!" And with that, he rushed outside. Everyone could only gape at what happened. That was the second time Natsu backed out of a challenge, and beat Gray with no effort.

"Wait Natsu!" Happy called out while flying to catch up to the dragon slayer.

"My love, are you alright?" Juvia questioned as she helped Gray up...who just so happened to be shirtless.

"How the hell is he doing that?!" He yelled before looking down. "And where's my shirt?!"

"Master, if I may, I would like to check on Natsu." Erza said to the old man, who sighed.

"I think you're overlooking this Erza. Maybe Natsu's finally matured, like I said." Makarov said, though mature and Natsu really didn't sound possible in his opinion.

"Even so, I still would like to see what he's been up to."

"Okay my dear. Just be careful." Erza nodded before heading towards Natsu's direction.

' _With Natsu'_

"Hey Stardust, what's going on?" Natsu questioned out loud as he was currently running past the streets of Magnolia, towards his home.

" **Another dueling test is ready for you Natsu."** The duel monster said as he appeared in spirit form.

"Really? Is that why we're heading back to my house, so you can send me back to face my other self?"

" **No, you will not face F. Natsu this time."** The dragon slayer stopped running as he looked at his partner with wide eyes.

"Then who am I dueling?"

" **The Gladiator beasts."** stardust answered with a serious tone. **"The leader of that deck is extremely powerful, which is why I waited till I felt you were ready to face them. Are you ready?"** Natsu gave a toothy grin before slamming his fists together.

"Hell yeah!" He quickly sped towards his home and opened the door. Looking around, his eyes were set on a picture hanging on the wall: it was him and his team in front of Akane Resort, each with smiles on their faces. Natsu frowned a bit before taking the frame down, revealing a small hatch. Opening it, Natsu pulled out a golden box, which contained 5 decks.

" **So, which one will you use for this duel?"** stardust asked as he saw Natsu take the second deck to the right.

"I'll try this one out, since I got it last week." He then reached in and took out a silver band with a ruby on top, similar to a watch. Clipping it on his left wrist, Natsu placed the box back into the hatch and put the photo over it before placing his deck in his box and running out the door.

"So this is where you live?" Erza questioned Happy, who was willing to escort her to his home.

"Aye, home sweet home." Happy said with a smile. "Huh?" His smile turned to a confused frown as he saw Natsu running out and going the opposite direction.

"Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

' _In a nearby meadow'_

Natsu ran for a good 5 minutes, following Stardust's directions to face this Gladiator deck. "Is this it?" Natsu questioned.

" **Hmm, bout time you got here."** A voice called out from a nearby rock. Turning his head, Natsu's eyes widened as he saw who the speaker was. It was a black bear, standing on two paws with some sort of purple armor that covered his arms, feet chest. The creature walked up to the dragon slayer with his arms crossed and observed him. After a few moments, he sighed. **"So this is the brat you've brought in. He's alot shorter than I thought."** This ticked Natsu off.

"Hey, what the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

" **I'm just saying he could've picked someone taller...and with hair that's not pink."** The duel monster jumped back to dodge a flame-coated fist.

"It's salmon you stupid bear!"

" **Natsu, calm down."** Stardust said before narrowing his eyes towards the bear. **"Andal, I thought you were going to be mature about this."**

" **Come on Stardust, I'm just messing with him."** The newly dubbed 'Andal' said with a laugh, making the other two sweatdrop. **"Now...are you ready to get your ass handed to you kid?"** Natsu grinned as he jumped back a few feet.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu raised his left wrist, pressing down on the ruby on the bracelet he had on. It began to glow a deep shade of red before dying out, revealing Natsu's duel disk. It began to change to battle mode while he pulled out his deck and attached it in it's slot.

 _ **This kid's got spirit, I'll give him that.**_ Andal said with a grin as he lifted his left arm, causing it to glow. When the light died, it was a black duel disk, which opened to its usual card slot as he put in his own deck.

Erza and Happy, who were a few feet away, watched their interaction with interest and chose to stay quiet.

"LET'S DUEL!" They said in unison.

 **And that's a wrap. I apologize if it's short, but I really wanted to post this before I go out with my family. So now we see only a glimpse of Natsu's new power, as well as the deck he'll be facing. For those who love Glad beasts, you're welcome. I won't reveal what decks Natsu has won, so you'll have to be patient.**

 **It looks like people are getting kinda suspicious of our favorite protagonist, will he tell them the truth? Tell me in the review, though obvious;y Erza and Happy will know first.**

 **Like, Fav, Review or PM for any questions and have an amazing Thanksgiving!**

 **Next time: I CAN EXPLAIN!**


	4. Chapter 4: I CAN EXPLAIN!

**HHEEYYY! GUYS! I'm back with the 4th chapter of Dueling Tail. Seriously, because I made this story, I'm getting back into Yu-Gi-Oh! And I couldn't be happier.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: That has actually been my plan, though I won't necessarily use their EXACT deck, just have them included in it. He will eventually face them in the future, probably after the Edolas arc.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I'll give her that deck near the end of the Oracion Seis arc(spoiler, there will be a double duel) Thanks for the comment and trust me, she'll take it pretty well.**

 **Renegade100: He doesn't technically have a best deck, though his favorite is obviously his Blue Eyes/dragon deck. At first he only had a Synchro deck, so technically he's used that the most. That doesn't necessarily mean that's his best deck as he had practiced with the other decks, excluding the one he'll use in this chapter. As for team Natsu's decks, I asked you guys to give me some suggestions, so if you have an idea of which deck should go to someone, let me know.**

 **On a side note, I will only do recaps during a previous important event in the last chapter.**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"LET'S DUEL!" Natsu and Andal said in unison as their duel disks lite up the number 8000.

"I'll start things off." Natsu said as he drew his first card. "I summon Constellar Sheratan in attack mode!" A bright light appeared in front of Natsu, revealing a short figure with knight armor, ram-like horns and a brown cape. It flipped in the air before landing in front of his duelist, pointing its weapon at Andal.

 **Constellar Sheratan: Lv 3 (ATK: 700, DEF: 1900)**

"And thanks to his effect, I can add a constellar monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Constellar Pollux." Natsu pulled his deck out before selecting a card to his hand and shuffled. "I end my turn with a face down."

"I'm up." Andal said as he drew his card. He then activated a spell, which had an image of two tribal with the sun behind them. "I activate Fire Formation-Tenki, which lets me add a level 4 or lower beast-warrior to my hand and I choose Gladiator Beast Laquari." The bear shuffled his deck before summoning a large humanoid tiger with red-orange plating and floating spikes.

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari: Lv 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF:400)**

"And thanks to Tenki, my beast gains 100 attack points. Laquari, blast that puny knight!" The fire attribute monster pointed at Sheratan, commanding its floating weapons to fire several lasers.

"Not so fat! I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!" An iron scarecrow appeared in front of Sheratan, blocking all the lasers.

"I place 2 cards face down," Andal said while his monster started to glow and return to his deck, confusing the dragon slayer. "Since my gladiator beast attacked, I can activate his ability, which returns him to my deck and allows me to summon another one, and the monster I choose is Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" A green light appeared in front of him, revealing a humanoid green bird with dark green armor, large mechanic wings and wing like wristbands.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari: Lv 4 (ATK: 1500, DEF: 800)**

"And since he was summoned by the effect of another Gladiator Beast, I get to destroy a spell or trap on your field." The winged beast began flapping its wings, creating a gust of wind that destroyed Natsu's trap. "And with that, I end my turn." Natsu grumbled as he drew his next card.

Meanwhile Erza and Happy were confused, yet interested in what Natsu was doing. "Hey Erza, does Natsu look like he's playing a game?" The feline asked.

"Perhaps, but is this what Natsu's been keeping from everyone?" Erza questioned as it didn't look to embarrassing. In fact, perhaps Cana would be interested in playing this. "Tell me, how had Natsu been back home?"

"Well….he usually comes home late and sleeps in until noon. When I try to wake him up, he keeps sleeping." Happy said sagely, getting Erza to raise a brow.

"First I activate the spell Constellar Star Chart!" Natsu announced as he activated the spell card, which created a strange symbol in the sky. "Next, I'm summoning Constellar Pollux to the field in attack mode." Two slash marks appeared out of nowhere, creating a kind of door on the field. What emerged from it was a kind of knight with half its body colored pure white and the other half with golden padding and spikes. It also had a white cape with a red interior and two blades.

 **Constellar Pollux: Lv 4 (ATK: 1700, DEF: 600)**

"And since I normal summoned him, I get to summon again this turn, so I summon Constellar Algiedi." Pollux threw one of its swords on the ground, creating another gate of light. What appeared in its lace was yet another knight, except this one had a feminine body with a strange wand and blue cape.

 **Constellar Algiedi: Lv 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF:1400)**

"Since she was normal summoned, I get to special summon another constellar from my hand. I summon Constellar Kaus!" Algiedi waved her wand next to her, summoning a figure next to her. It resembled a half man, half horse with shining armor and a large golden bow. For some reason, it reminded them of Sagittarius….if he actually looked like a Centaur.

 **Constellar Kaus: Lv 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF:700)**

"Thanks to Kaus' effect, twice per turn, I can raise or lower the level of a constellar by 1, so I'll bring Sheratan's level to 4." Kaus aimed his bow at Natsu's first monster and fired. 4 stars appeared above him, indicating his new level. Erza and Happy's eyes widened as all 4 monsters turned into pillars of light as two black holes appeared above and below the field. "Now I overlay my level 4 Pollux and Algiedi to XYZ summon Constellar Omega. Then I overlay my level 4 Kaus and Sheratan to XYZ summon Starliege Paladynamo!" Two light beams entered the top portal while the remaining two entered the bottom one. A large shockwave formed, blowing back large amounts of wind, forcing Erza and Happy to hide behind a nearby rock while the two duelists were just standing there. Two new monsters appeared on the field. The first one a large centaur like creature with large dark blue wings, gold and white armor and a beautiful glowing cross in its left arm. The second monster was a futuristic warrior with a large jetpack on its back, a dark purple and white contrast skem and a see-through light blue sword.

 **Constellar Omega: Rank 4 (ATK: 2400, DEF:500)**

 **Starliege Paladynamo: Rank 4 (ATK:2000, DEF: 1000)**

Both Erza and Happy looked in awe and the new monsters, heck even Natsu looked amazed at his summon, despite seeing it before. All Andal did was cross his arms, though he was impressed at Natsu's move. "Anyways, thanks to Star Chart, since I was able XYZ summon a Constellar monster, I get to draw a card." Natsu did as he said before pointing a finger at his monster. "Now I'll use Paladynamo's special ability. By using two overlay units, I can choose a monster on your side, make its attack 0 and its effects negated." The two flowing orbs surrounding Paladynamo entered its blade as it launched a slash wave at Bestiari, who screeched as he felt weaker.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari: 1500-0**

"Now, Starliege, take him down with star slash!" The light warrior's back ignited as he rocketed past Bestiari, who didn't move for a second began revealing a slash mark and exploding, shocking the two bystanders.

 **Andal: 8000-6000**

"Now that you're wide open, Omega, attack!" Constellar Omega raised his left arm and pulled back on the seal like a bow, creating an arrow and fired it towards Andal, who grunted in pain.

 **Andal: 6000-3600**

"Hehehe, that wasn't bad kid." Andal said while getting up with a smirk. "That last move tickled."

Natsu growled at his insult before placing two cards face down. "I end my turn."

"Wow, Natsu's really kicking that bear's butt." Happy commented.

"Yes he is." Erza said while watching Natsu with a smile. _It looks like he's actually using that mind of his._

"I draw." Andal drew his next card before grinning at what it was. "First off, I'm gonna summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear in attack mode." The bear creature placed a monster card on his duel disk, revealing a buff man with tribal armor while the spirit of a bear was behind him.

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: Lv 4 (ATK:1600, DEF: 1200)**

"Next I'll use contact fusion with Gladiator Beasts Secutor and Equeste to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Essedarii!" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the two monster cards in his hands fuse to one. When the light died, it revealed a gorilla with a large club and shield riding an orange chariot.

 **Gladiator Beast Essedarii: Lv 5 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1400)**

"Hang on, don't you need to use Polymerization to fuse monsters?" Natsu questioned as he remembered reading something about fusion in the trainer's guide.

Andal smirked at his opponent's confusion. "Normally yes, but there are certain decks that allow users to contact fuse, which means they don't require a Polymerization card."

"Well that's so OP bullshit right there." Natsu said blankly(get the reference?)

"Thanks to Fire Formation Tenki, all beast warriors gain 100 attack points. Now Essedarii, attack Constellar Omega with chariot rush!" The fusion monster roared as it raced towards Omega and slammed its mace on it, defeating it.

 **Natsu: 8000-7900**

"Thanks for that, cause now I can activate my trap Constellar Meteor!" Natsu announced as he activated his left trap card. "Since you fought my constellar and your monster wasn't destroyed, your monster gets sent back to your deck." Essedarii began to glow before disappearing into Andal's deck. Erza and Happy were impressed with Natsu's quick thinking.

"Not bad, but now I activate Bear's special ability." He pulled out Fire Formation from his spell slot to the grave. "By sending a Fire Formation card from my field to the grave, I can destroy a monster on your field." Bear clapped his hands together, launching a stream of flame towards Paladynamo and destroyed it. However, what shocked him was that Natsu drew.

"Since Paladynamo was destroyed by you, I get to draw a card." Andal nodded before ending his turn, prompting Natsu to draw his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows my to draw two cards." He did so before revealing one of his cards, which showed a picture of an angelic like knight with a fallen warrior on the left. "I activate Constellar Star Cradle, which lets me add two constellar monsters from my grave to my hand, so I'll add Pollux and Kaus. Now I summon Pollux, and you know his ability, I summon Kaus to the field."

"So? You planning on doing the same strategy kid? And here I thought Stardust chose a strong partner." Andal taunted, getting a tick mark from Natsu. Erza and Happy were curious as to who this Stardust was, and how Natsu knew him.

"I'll use Kaus effect to increase both his and Pollux's level by 1, making them level 5." Kaus aimed his bow and launched two light arrows in the sky, which fell and hit the two monsters. "Now I overlay my level 5 Pollux and Kaus and XYZ summon Constellar Pleiades!" The monsters turned to light streams and entered the same black hole as before, creating a shockwave. What rose from it was large knight with white and golden armor, a unique blue cape and a large crescent shaped axe in its left hand.

 **Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500)**

"Amazing." Erza muttered as she was awestruck by the monster's armor while Natsu drew a card because of Star Chart.

"I activate Pleiades effect. By using one overlay unit, I can choose one card on the field and return it to the owner's hand, and I choose Bear!" Pleiades raised his arm, grabbing a shining orb and threw it at Bear, who returned to Andal's hand. "Now attack his directly with orbital slash!" The XYZ monster held its axe before throwing it towards Andal. However, the weapon returned to his hand.

 **Andal: 3600-3600**

"Wait, what happened?!" Natsu questioned.

"Hahahaha," Andal began laughing while clutching his gut, pissing off the dragon slayer. "It looks like you forgot the effect of Star Cradle, you can't attack." Natsu, Erza and Happy facepalmed for the latter's forgetful memory.

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

"My move." Andal said while drawing his card before revealing it. "And I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards." The bear creature drew two cards before activating another Fire Formation. "I'll use Tenki to add Gladiator Beast Laquari to my hand." Andal pulled out his deck and found the monster he wanted before shuffling it. "Now I'll use contact fusion with Laquari, Alexander and Equeste in order to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Nerokius!" All three card flew to the sky before merging together, darkening the clouds above.

" **Natsu, prepare yourself."** Stardust said for the first time since the duel started. He knew Andal was holding back, but now this was gonna be bad. Something….big started descending from the clouds, shocking Natsu, as well as Erza and Happy. What landed in front of the beast duelist was a massive monster with dark purple armor, six wings and glowing pink eyes. The monster crossed its arms before roaring, creating dusk and pushing Natsu back a few feet.

 **Gladiator Beast Nerokius: Lv 8 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1900)**

"Oh shit." Natsu said in a shaky tone as he watched the monster.

"Hehehe, scared pinky?" Andal said with a smirk. "Nerokius, attack Pleiades with chaotic darkness." The large creature began flapping its wings, creating a dark mist. Natsu shook off his fear as he needed to stop it.

"I activate Pleiades effect to-" Natsu stopped when he noticed his duel disk began sparking red electricity. "What the hell's going on!"

"Oh, that's Nerokius' ability." Andal said with a shrug. "Whenever he attacks or is attacked, all your cards and their effects are negated." Natsu's eyes widened as the large beast flew forward and clawed Pleiades, ripping him in half.

"PLEIADES!"

 **Natsu: 7900-7600**

"That's not all." Andal activated one of his face downs, which was a spell card that had a picture of a red and green blob separating. "I activate De-fusion, which sends my fusion monster back to my extra deck and allows me to summon back all the monsters I used to bring him. So please welcome back Gladiator Beasts Laquari, Alexander and Equeste!" The dark attribute monster glew and returned to Andal's deck before the grave brought his monsters back. Laquari appeared in front of him, along with a humanoid lion with yellow-orange armor and wing-like shields on his forearms. The next monster was a centaur like beast with purple armor with a matching shield and light blue wings.

 **Gladiator Beast Alexander: Lv 6 (ATK: 2400, DEF: 600)**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste: Lv 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)**

Natsu began to sweat as he had no monster on the field, while his opponent had 3! " Equeste, charge in!" The centaur monster rushed in and bashed Natsu, making him wheeze in pain.

 **Natsu: 7600-6000**

"Now Alexander, cross claw!" The armor-wearing lion roared as in pounced on Natsu and slashed his chest, forcing him to skid a few feet.

 **Natsu: 6000-3600**

"And Laquari, fire on him!" The final monster pointed at his opponent, commanding his weapons to fire several lasers at Natsu.

"AAHHH!" Natsu screamed as he was launched on his back, feeling a burning feeling on his chest.

 **Natsu: 3600-1800**

"NATSU!" Erza/Happy yelled as they decided to act and ran towards their friend, surprising Andal.

"Ehhh, I'm fine." Natsu muttered as he started getting up, only to go wide eyed as it was Erza and Happy who called out to him. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"You've been acting strange, so I came to find out what's going on with you. Happy was willing to escort me to your house, but we saw you leave, prompting us to follow." Erza answered before her eyes narrowed towards Andal, who just watched the exchange. "Natsu, who is that man, who is Stardust and what is going on here?" Natsu, for his part, was sweating waterfalls as he was found out. A part of him was relieved since his surrogate son and Erza were the ones who figured it out, but another part was worried at what Stardust will think.

"Hey kid, are these your cheerleaders?" Andal questioned with a raised brow. "And is red over there your girlfriend?"

"SHE/HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu and Erza said in unison with massive blushes. Happy would've commented here, but since it was Erza….yeah he was gonna keep his little mouth shut.

" **Natsu, you have to finish this duel, then you may explain what's going on."** Stardust said, getting him to release a sigh of relief.

"Regardless of who you are," Erza requipped a sword and pointed it at Andal. "You hurt my guildmate, so you are my enemy." Just as she was about to charge….Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Erza, Happy, stay out of this. I'm gonna beat him."

"But Natsu, you're hurt." Happy said in concern for his father figure.

"I'm fine little buddy, I just needed a break."

"But-"

"PLEASE, I have to do this." Erza turned towards her childhood friend and saw that he was completely serious about this. Biting her lower lip, she returned her blade and stepped aside.

"Very well Natsu, we'll be here to support you."

"Yeah, kick that bear's butt!" Andal wanted to beat up Happy for that comment, but he let it slide as his monsters began to glow.

"Since my Gladiator Beasts attacked, they return to my deck and I get to bring in a few new monsters. I special summon Gladiator Beast Lanista, Torax and Murmillo." All three monsters returned to the deck and opened a gate for new monsters to enter. The first was a bipedal bird with green armor plates, a three-horned helmet and a red lance in hand. The second was a comedically short bipedal fish with a rather large body, blue trout helmet and little staff with an orange gem on top. And the final monster was another aquatic monster with blue armor, pink flippers and an aquatic turbine on its left side. Erza narrowed her eyes towards the monsters while Happy was drooling over the last two monsters. "I then place a card facedown and end my turn."

 **Gladiator Beast Murmillo: Lv 3 (ATK: 800, DEF: 400)**

 **Gladiator Beast Lanista: Lv 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)**

 **Gladiator Beast Torax: Lv 3 (ATK: 1400, DEF: 400)**

Natsu took a deep breath with his eyes closed as he placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. He needed a card to help him win the duel, otherwise those monsters will attack him. His friends looked at him with worry, which soon turned to shock as he was beginning to release a white aura while his card was glowing gold. "I draw." He muttered before taking out his next card, simultaneously releasing a golden trail. Looking at the card, he grinned.

 _A destiny draw huh?_ Andal thought as he saw Natsu revealing his face down trap.

"I activate the trap XYZ reborn, which allows me to bring back an XYZ monster from my grave, so give a warm return to Constellar Omega!" The ground began to crack as the light monster surfaced in front of Natsu.

 **Constellar Omega: Rank 4 (ATK:2400, DEF: 500)**

"Now I'll use his ability. By using an overlay unit, all Constellar monsters are unaffected by spells or traps." The monster absorbed the glowing orb and the field began to rain sparkles, amazing Erza and Happy altogether. "But he won't be staying for long as I now use him for an XYZ summon!" Andal's eyes widened a bit as Omega was turned into a pillar of light and entered the black vortex, just like before. "I XYZ summon Constellar Ptolemy M7!" The vortex exploded as a ear deafening roar was released. Erza and Happy looked in awe as a massive dragon-like creature flew into the field. It had a white and golden color scheme, a long black tail and brilliant space-blue wings with shining outlines.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank 6 (ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000)**

The creature turned towards Natsu and lowered its head. **"Sir Natsu, you've called for my assistance?"** It asked, shocking Erza and Happy even more. Sir Natsu?! WTF is going on here?!

"Yeah M7, it's good to see you." Natsu said with a smile as he reached out to pet his monster, to which it didn't mind.

"Natsu, how did you meet such a beast?" Erza said in a shocked manner. All Natsu did was turn to her and flash his infamous grin, making her blush a bit.

"I'll tell you everything when I win." He looked at M7 with a serious expression. "Mind helping me win?" The machine monster nodded as he turned to face Andal, who's been patiently waiting. "I activate Ptolemy's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I get to choose a card in either of our fields or graves and return it to the owner's hand. I choose to return your Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" M7 ate the light orb and fired it towards the water creature, returning it to Andal's hand.

"No! Not the fishy!" Happy cried out, getting everyone, even the monsters to sweatdrop at his behavior.

"Umm, I attack your Torax with Radiant Light!" Natsu commanded. M7 opened his mouth, releasing a large beam of light towards the monster.

"Sorry kid, but even with that, you wouldn't win." Andal taunted, though he raised a brow as he saw Natsu grin. He then raised his last two cards in his hands, revealing two angelic creatures.

"I activate the effects of Honest from my hand! Whenever a light monster on my fights one of your monsters, by sending her to the grave, my monster gains the power of your monster. And since I discarding two of them, M7 is gaining 2800 attack points!" Erza and Happy were amazed at Natsu's strategy. Two angels with large feathered wings appeared behind M7 and began pumping energy into him, raising his attack points.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7: 2700-5500**

"Well I'll be damned." Andal muttered with a smirk as the attack hit his monster, destroying it and sending him flying.

 **Andal: 3600-0, Winner: Natsu**

"And that's that!" Natsu announced with a grin. He began to walk towards Andal, who was just lying on his back. "Need a hand?"

The bear monster looked at his hand before taking it, prompting Natsu to pull him up. "That was some duel kid. I had a blast!" Andal said as he began to laugh full heartedly, to which Natsu joined. After a few moments, he settled down and pulled out his deck. "Natsu Dragneel, for defeating me in a duel, I hereby entrust you with the Gladiator Beasts. We will follow you whenever you require our assistance." Natsu took the deck as Andal began to glow. Then in an instant, he was transported into the deck, shocking Erza and Happy.

"I promise you won't be wasted." Natsu said as he looked at his new deck before putting it away. He sighed while turning towards his friend and surrogate son. "Well, I guess you wanna know what happened huh?" They gave him an 'are you really asking that' look, making him chuckle nervously. _Stardust, what do I do?_

" **I suppose it wouldn't be the worst idea to tell them the truth."** Stardust said with a sigh. **"Just tell them to touch my card so they'll be able to see me."** Natsu mentally nodded as he reached into his deck and pulled out the card, confusing the two.

"I know this'll sound crazy, but I need you guys to touch this card. Can you do that for me?" Erza and Happy looked even more confused, but judging by his expression, he meant it. So they both extended their hands(or in Happy's case, his paw) and lightly tapped the card, surrounding them in a brief aura.

"What was that?" Erza questioned as she felt a surge of power course through her body.

" **That was simply my cloak vanishing from your point of view."** A new voice called out, making the scarlet knight and cat look with wide eyes as a dragon was floating next to their friend. **"Hello Erza Scarlet and Happy."**

"..."

"..."

"Umm, guys?" Natsu questioned as he got no response. 3…..2…...1.

"AAHHHH! A DRAGON!" They both called out in shock as they stepped away from the beast, who just stood there with an amused expression.

" **They remind me of how you were when we met Natsu."** Stardust joked, making the dragon slayer huff.

"Wait, you k-know that thing Natsu?" Happy asked his father while hiding behind Erza.

" **Of course, I am his duel partner after all."** The dragon said matter-of-fact like. **"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Stardust dragon and it's an honor to meet both of you face to face."**

"What does he mean Natsu?" Erza questioned. For the next few minutes, Natsu and Stardust explained their arrangement, duel monsters, the dark ones and the dragon's offer to make Natsu stronger. "So this whole time you've been training with these 'duel monsters' in order to prepare for a battle with the forces of these dark ones?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it." The son of Igneel said as he was surprised at how calm Erza was in the situation. That is….until she punched him in the face.

"You idiot! What were you thinking, making a deal to fight something this big?! You could get yourself kill for all you know, or worse." The S-Class wizard said as she grabbed his collar and shook him on the ground, making Happy hide in fear and Stardust sweatdrop.

" **Please calm down ms. Scarlet. I was the one who chose him to become a duelist. He only decided to do so in order to protect his loved ones."** Erza stopped her assault and looked at the dragon with wide eyes before sighing. Of course he would do something like that, the good hearted idiot.

"Well regardless," Erza stood up and dusted herself. "Master Makarov will want to know about this." She was about to walk away, but Stardust appeared in front of her.

" **I'm sorry, but that cannot happen."** Stardust said with a serious tone. **"Until he is strong enough, Natsu cannot tell anyone about his unique abilities, or about duel monsters in general."** Erza glared at the monster, as if she was challenging him to a fight. If she was being honest, Stardust kinda intimidated her, despite his calm nature. She had already witnessed first hand how powerful these duel monsters are and if he was the same, who knows how easily he could beat her.

"I promise to be quiet." Happy spoke up, getting everyone to look at him. "I know Natsu's strong, but if he needs to keep a secret to get stronger, then I'll keep my mouth shut. Even if they offer me a million fishes!" Natsu gave his son a toothy grin as he now knew how loyal his feline was.

"Thanks little buddy!" He said as the cat flew on his shoulder. "See Erza? If Happy can stay quiet, can you-ahh." Natsu hissed as he felt Happy's feet on his back.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza questioned, which made Natsu say it was fine, but she didn't buy it. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke in her usual commanding voice. "Natsu, what aren't you telling us?" Seeing as how there was no avoiding the question, Natsu turned his back and removed his vest. What Erza and Happy saw shocked them while Stardust had a neutral expression. Natsu had several scars littered on his back, from small scratches to a large bite mark(guess who gave him that?).

"This is the result of training with Stardust." Natsu said as he glanced at his partner, who looked indifferent.

"And you just let him get hurt? What kind of partnership do you two possess?" Erza questioned with a glare as she examined the scars deeper.

" **In order to increase Natsu's magic container, as well as his duelist powers, we needed him to face real duel monsters. Those scars are proof of that."** The dragon said, not even looking guilty.

"Happy, go back to the guild and inform master that everything is good here." Erza commanded the cat, who sprouted his wings.

"Aye sir!" And with that, he used max speed to head towards the guildhall.

"We're going to your house to heal these wounds." Natsu was about to protest to this, but one glare from Erza stopped him. Stardust began to glow before transforming into his card form and entering his partner's deck box.

Little did the duo know, they were being watched from afar.

" **Hmm, that kid looks pretty strong, don't ya think?"** A first figure said, getting a snort from his associate.

" **Meh, I could beat that kid in a few seconds."** The second figure then uncrossed his arms as he looked at Natsu **"Though I'd be lying if to say he was weak."**

" **I hear ya. Wanna kick his ass and take his body?"** The first figure said with a menacing grin, to which his friend returned. As they turned their backs, a number could be seen on his right shoulder.

It was the number 107….

 **And that wraps up Natsu's next test! Man, I feel good finishing this chapter. I hope the duel was decent as I haven't faced many Glade Beasts. So now Erza and Happy know about Natsu's alliance, question is: How long will they keep it a secret?**

 **I felt like adding that little Natza scene since I am a Natza shipper and expect a Lemon in the next chapter. I originally wanted to do it in this chapter, but I wanted to think it through since it will be my first sex scene(and not my last for those or any of my stories). Like I said in the beginning, this is be a harem and Erza will be the first. Who else will be in it, you'll have to wait;)**

 **Fun fact: The synchro deck Natsu used before is the deck I'm currently suing and the Constellars were a deck I used in the past and are reviving. For now, I will tell you which decks Natu has:**

 **Synchro deck**

 **Blue Eyes deck**

 **Constellar Deck**

 **Gladiator Beast deck**

 **And 2 soon to be revealed decks…..**

 **I still need deck ideas for team Natsu, so tell me in the comments. Also, I need ideas of evil decks for them to face in the future(Cough *soon* cough). Now the next chapter will be the lemon, Natsu confessing his feelings and the beginning of the Oracion Seis arc. How strong will Natsu be?**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next Time: I love you, The unity starts!**


	5. Chapter 5: I love you(Erza)

**WASUP! I'm back with the 5th chapter of a quickly popular story. Man, this hasn't even been a month and there are already over 20 of you are liking this story and on behalf of that, thank you:)**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Thank you for saying that as I thought you guys wouldn't really like the duel. Also, that problem with Cobra will be resolved when the time comes, so watch out for that.**

 **Warrior of six blades: That's awesome you're a Natza shipper too, I personally wish Erza would just forget jellal since Natsu has done way more for her. Trust me, she won't be as 'nursy' in here like the anime and thanks for complimenting my story:)**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: I've looked into that deck and it really interests me since Stardust could easily be brought out. And that venom deck has been on my mind, just need a deck profile to follow. Have any more suggestions, let me know.**

 **Drakedragon297: I appreciate that!**

 **S revealed last time, Natsu had his duel with the Gladiator Beasts, Erza and Happy found out how he got stronger and now the numbers have made their appearance. How they will affect the story, we'll just have to see.**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

Silent. That's the only word aside from awkward that one would call the situation Natsu has found himself in. After his talk with the Titania and Happy, she 'asked' him to go back to his house so she can heal the wounds he had due to training with the duel monsters.

 _Hey Stardust, got any advice for this?_ Natsu mentally asked his partner, but he got no response. Even Stardust was keeping quiet about the situation. _Great._ After a few minutes of walking, the duo had finally arrived at Natsu's humble abode, a simple yellow colored house with rustled red tiles on top and a tree branch running right through it. Along the path was a cute cat-head shaped signed with the letters 'Natsu & Happy.' Erza mentally thought the sign was cute as he lead her inside. Opening the door, her eyes widened slightly at how….clean it was.

"Hmm, I expected this place to be a mess." Erza said with an impressed tone.

 _That's the first thing you say when you come inside someone's house?_ Natsu thought with a sweatdrop, though he was smart enough not to say anything. If it wasn't for Stardust, the place would still be a mess. "Well, do you want something to drink?"

Erza looked in shock as her childhood friend was actually acting like a host, but she quickly shook it off with a smile. "No thank you. Just sit down on your bed so I can check your wounds." Natsu nodded as he lead her into his bedroom, which didn't look anything special, just a room with a large bed with a red blanket on top. "I'm going to change into something more...appropriate. Just remove your vest."

"Wait, what do yo-" Natsu was cut off by a bright light, emanating from the scarlet knight. When it died, his eyes widened with a light blush at her new attire. Erza, who would normally only requip during battle, was now wearing a white nurse's outfit complete with a green band on her left arm and a cute nurse's hat that covered her bunned hair. Yes Natsu has seen her in more 'appealing' outfits, but this didn't make her any less sexy.

"Natsu. The vest." She said while placing a hand on her hip. Blushing embarrassingly, Natsu turned is back and removed his black vest. Erza quickly sat behind him with a medical bag in hand. Erza would never admit it, but Natsu had a pretty attractive body and his back was no exception. Her hand traced the wounds, making him grimace a bit. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Y-yeah, a little. It's nothing I can't handle." The knight shook her head with a smile. Of course he would try to sound strong. The idiot always pushed himself to inspire others. Opening the bag, she started applying some healing ointment on the smaller wounds, making him sigh in relief. Seeing this now, she had to ask. "Natsu, how did you receive all these wounds?"

"Well the bite mark was from a shark I accidently fished near the pond, the bastard was tough." He huffed in annoyance. "But he did make a pretty good dinner. The claw marks are from this nest a giant bird threw me in. The bruise near my lower back was from hitting a tree by this huge dinosaur. And the big one in the middle was from a fight I had with Stardust. I thought with my dragon slayer magic, I could beat him. Man was I wrong." Erza gave a light giggle, making Natsu blush a bit. "T-thank you, for doing this for me."

"It's no problem Natsu, but you really should be careful with these duel monsters." Erza frowned slightly while applying some bandages. "What were you thinking, agreeing to fight things bigger than you?"

"I-I just wanted to get stronger to protect my family." He muttered, getting her attention. "These past few months, I've needed help in some important fights because I was too weak. If I was stronger, could've proven to Mira that I could go with her on that S-Class mission. I could've….I could've saved Simon." Erza's eyes widened for two reasons: 1. He talked about his first really friend and was talking about her friend. "If I had more strength, I could've moved, you wouldn't have tried to protect me and Simon would still be alive. I don't...wanna lose anyone. If I do, THEN HOW COULD I LOOK AT IGNEEL AGAIN?!" He finished with a shout. All the emotions he stored away was leaking out and his fists were clenched. Why was he so weak before? He was the son of freaking Igneel, and yet, he wasn't strong enough. Stardust gave a sympathetic look towards his partner while Erza was just sitting there, her expression shadowed. Then, she reached out and did something he didn't expect: she brought him towards her chest and hugged him.

"You don't need to prove anything Natsu." She simply said while holding him closer, making the slayer blush. "I know you, and there hasn't been a single time where I doubted your strength. I truly believe you'll surpass me, and judging by how you are now, you have." Natsu stood shocked before relaxing and returning his friend's embrace. Erza was impressed at how warm and….safe Natsu was. It's as if nothing could hurt her as long as he was there. Just like in the Tower of Heaven, just like with Laxus, he always stood up.

"I'd never let anything happen to you Erza. You're too important to me than you think." He said carelessly, shocking the woman in front of him.

"W-what?" Realizing his mistake, Natsu ended the embrace(much to her disappointment) and looked away.

"I-I mean you're special to me, like everyone in the guild."

" **Smooth."** Stardust commented, making the dragon slayer mentally glare at him. Erza, not being one to give up, narrowed her eyes.

"Natsu, what do you mean by 'important to you?'" For some reason, she was very anxious about his answer.

Natsu sighed as he now had to come clean with her, his first crush. "Erza…..I….like you." Before she could speak, he continued. "And I don't mean like you as a friend, I mean…..I like like you." Erza realized what he meant and immediately blushed.

"W-w-w-h-h-a-a-t-t-t?" She stuttered. Was this a confession, like in her novels?

"I guess I've liked you for a while now. Ever since we were kids, even when you used to beat me and Gray up." He confessed while rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"But, why didn't you…..say anything?" She whispered the last part as she had no idea what to think. Natsu was like a little brother to her, she taught him, hung out with him, hell she even bathed with him and Gray! And yet, the whole time, he liked her?

"Well for starters you would've kicked me all the way to Hargeon for saying that, and I was...nervous. The only other time I felt like that was….." He trailed off, but she got the message. "When we were in the Tower of Heaven, I wanted to tell you, maybe it would've stopped you from doing something stupid, but when it came to Jellal…..I saw that look in your eyes. Deep down, you still cared for him." By now, Erza felt like there was a hole in her stomach. To think, she caused him so much pain, yet he kept going...for her.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that. Just forget abo-"

*Sniffle*

A sudden sound cut him off and what he saw truly punched him in the gut. Erza was looking down, yet he could see tears running down her face. She felt so much guilt for making him wait, add to the fact Jellal kept him from confessing and she just...broke. _Why? I couldn't save Simon, Jellal, and now I've hurt Natsu. What is wrong with me?!_ Erza thought in anger as more tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and there it was again, the warmth she only felt from…."Natsu?"

"I made you cry." He suddenly said from her shoulder. "I made you a promise to make sure you didn't cry, yet I broke it." He held her tighter, making her pale skin heat up. "I'm so sorry Erza." She didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his bare chest. _Why does he feel so warm?_ They stayed like this for a while, neither saying a word. The tears long since stopped, but Erza just wanted to enjoy his warmth a bit longer, which he didn't mind one bit.

Erza pulled out of the hug with a small smile on her face. "Thank you Natsu, I needed that."

He gave her a toothy grin, which caused her cheeks to redden again. "No problem. I told you I'd do anything for you."

"S-so,...what do you l-like about me?" She asked nervously, which got Natsu to look at her in shock. She was so cute when she was like that!

"What's not to like about you? You're beautiful, I love your red hair, your strict _and scary_ , yet you have a good heart. Not to mention I think your magic is awesome and I like how you always smell like strawberries." As he went on, Erza couldn't stop her blush from deepening. The way he talked about her made her heart beat like crazy, yet it was so warm. "So, what do you think?"

Erza simply touched his shoulder, prompting him to look at the beautiful woman next to him. As if under hypnosis, the two looked deep within the other's eyes, Natsu's black eyes facing Erza's chocolate brown ones. Then, slowly, he started leaning forward as Erza did the same. Closer, and closer until….their lips met.

Sparks were flying as an incredible feel coursed through their bodies. Natsu couldn't believe it, he was kissing, yes KISSING ERZA FUCKING SCARLET! AND SHE WAS RETURNING IT! He closed his eyes to enjoy how her lips tasted like strawberries(probably from all the cake she ate.)

Meanwhile Erza was shocked, to say the least. She was kissing a man that actually stole her heart, melted her armor and saved her from death. As they kissed, her mind flashbacked to all the moments they had together: their study lessons(which Natsu fucking hated with a passion), him challenging her to a fight, invading Era just because she was accused of a crime she 'kinda' committed, him asking her to trust him during the fight with Laxus and Andal, but most importantly, the tower of Heaven. He saved her, even at the risk of his life, he pulled her out of the Ethernano. It was official, Erza Scarlet was in love with Natsu Dragneel. Finally closing her eyes, she began returning the kiss, tasting his hot lips that had a hint of smoke, yet it wasn't terrible. Seeing her return his kiss, Natsu slowly pushed Erza until her back was on the bed, with him on top, causing her hat to fall off the bed. Erza moaned while placing a hand on his cheek and the other through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. Feeling confident, Natsu ran his hand on Erza's body, feeling every curve until he reached his target: her firm butt. With enough courage, he did something he's been dying to do and squeezed the flesh, molding it in his hand. The result was a long moan from Erza as his hands were like magic. Hehe.

"Natsu, your hands feel amazing." Erza said as they separated from their liplock to look at each other.

"You know, I always loved when you changed into armors that show off your body more." Natsu said with a sexy smirk, making her blush. "And I really like the nurse outfit." He bend down and placed a kiss on her lips before whispering, "but I bet you'd look better without it."

Erza shivered as his hot breath brushed against her skin. Seeing as she wanted to impress her new boyfriend, she started to unbutton the top of her outfit. Natsu, being the impatient guy, started placing kisses from her cheek to her neck, earning cute mewls and moans from his new girlfriend. Reaching out, he untied her hair and ran his hand through it, loving the feeling. Still under the influence of the pleasure, Erza quickly zipped off the outfit, revealing her sexy black bra and panties. Natsu stood up to look at the beautiful piece of work, admiring her long legs and figure. "Well, come and get it big boy." She said with a wink while giving a seductive smile.

"I am so making you mine!" He declared as he captured her lips, making her moan. However, unlike last time, he inserted his tongue and licked her gums, asking her entrance. Luckily, she complied and opened her mouth, allowing full accessed. Natsu thrusted his tongue and started an intense make out session, making the woman moan even more, though she valiantly fought back. Seeing an opportunity to check off another thing in his bucket list, Natsu's hand grabbed Erza's left breast, which was bigger than his palm before giving it a test squeeze. The result was another moan from Erza, giving Natsu the edge and explored her sweet mouth. Erza mentally hit herself for losing to such a low blow, but that was quickly shoved away as her boyfriend's tongue continued to explore her mouth. It felt so….right. Separating from their kiss once again, Natsu looked at the scarlet beauty with a loving smile.

"Erza, I want you, but if you aren't ready now, I'll und-"

"Shh," She countered while placing a finger on his lips. "Natsu, what you said made me happy." She reached behind her back, making his eyes widen. "Please, make love to me."

*Click*

That small noise caught the dragon slayer's attention. Making her body slightly, Erza removed her bra and dropped it on the side, revealing her glorious chest. Now Natsu has bathed with her in the past, but that was when he was a kid and when he didn't understand the beauty of a woman's body. Right now, he was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend's large globes and pink areola. _Holy shit, they're bigger than I thought. They're definitely double D, maybe even F!_ He thought as Erza was flustered at his gaze. "W-what? Have you not seen breasts before?'

"They're so big Erza." Natsu muttered, making her grin at his daze.

"Well don't just stAH-" She couldn't finish as Natsu cupped they with his hands. They were as soft as the softest pillows, and the way they molded in his palms with each squeeze turned him on even more. "N-Natsu, not too rough." She was honestly lightheaded at the action, and even more when he began twisting her nipples clockwards. Following his instinct, Natsu lowered his head and seized her right nipple into his mouth, getting a very loud reaction. "MMHHHAAA!" He proceeded to suck on the tit like a hungry child while his hand worked on its twin, all while Erza was reduced to a moaning mess. This was NOTHING compared to how her novels described it. It was amazing! Releasing the nipple, Natsu gave the other as much attention while nibbling it with his sharp teeth, producing another moan from his lover.

"N-Natsu, more. Please more." Erza said in a dazed state. Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent caught Natsu's attention and when he looked down, he grinned. He then released her tit, making her open her eyes. "Natsu, why did you stopAH!" Her whine of disappointment was quickly changed to that of pleasure as Natsu stroked her clothed maidenhood.

"You're getting excited huh Erza?" Natsu teased as his hands gripped the waistband of her underwear before bringing it down, revealing her wet pussy. "Let me help you with that."

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked in shock and excitement.

"I'm just gonna give you a quick kiss…" Was all he said before lowering his head and pecking her innocence. The reaction was priceless.

"AAAHHH NATSU!" This experience, it was 100 times better than how she 'relieved' herself. Bringing his hand up, Natsu spread her lips open, revealing her throbbing pussy, He grinned before inserting one of his fingers in, making her fall back in ecstasy. Like a curious child, Natsu began moving his finger inside, making her moan even louder. Thank god they were at his home, otherwise the neighbors would definitely complain. "More Natsu, more!" Not wanting to disappoint, he inserted two more fingers, making her scream even more. The way he was doing was unreal. Was Natsu...practicing? She couldn't think clearly as her back arched, indicating she reached her orgasim.

"Wow Erza, who know you were that much of a pervert." Her boyfriend teased. "Then again, that's what makes you sexy." He then lowered his head, making her feel his hot breath. "I wonder how you taste down there."

"Wait Natsu, I'm not…" But she was silenced when he thrusted his muscle inside her, sending gigawatts of pleasure through her body. This was absolutely wonderful! The feeling of him licking her made her into a moaning mess, forcing her to grip the blanket on the bed. "Natsu…..more...morAAHH!" The already loud demand grew as he inserted his finger once again, making the experience even better. "HOLY SHIT!" She released the covers and cradled her lover's head as he continued to pleasure her. Natsu, in the meantime, was enjoying the taste of Erza's pussy, it wasn't disgusting, more like sweet. After a few minutes, Erza felt her limit reaching its high point. "NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" And cum she did as liquid was squirted out of her, hitting his face with the sweet nectar. Erza's breathing was ragged, her head felt so dizzy, yet an adoring smile was plastered on her beautiful face. The feeling was more incredible than she could ever imagine.

"Wow Erza, and you say I cause a mess." Natsu teased as he looked up to his lover, only to look in shock at her lustful gaze. "Hey Erza, you okMHH!" The scarlet knight didn't let him finish as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue invade his mouth, tasting her own cum, which really turned him on as he returned the kiss with vigor. They continued this as she now pushed him down, giving her a better position to do what she planned to do from the beginning.

"Natsu, that was wonderful." She said with a smile, which quickly turned seductive as she stroked 'Natsu jr,' making him groan. "But now it's my turn to make you feel good." Crawling back, Erza grabbed the rim on his pants and pulled it out, only to look in pure shock, with a bit of lust.

It's official, Natsu was more of a dragon than she thought…

What popped out was a 10 inch penis, which was close to Erza's mouth that she could practically smell it. _Wow, I've heard of the average penis size, but this...this is bigger than I expected. And he's not even fully erect!_ A shine was seen in her eye as she now had a goal: to make him full. Raising her hand, Erza gripped the cock, making Natsu shiver in pleasure at her strong, but delicate hand. Remembering what the female lead did in her books, she started stroking the piece of meat, making Natsu moan even louder.

"GUAH ERZA, YOUR HANDS ARE SO GOOD!" He yelled as he gripped the bed. Smiling at who easily she pleasured him, Erza leaned in a gave the cock an experimental lick, making him shiver. It wasn't a bad taste, a little salty, but not disgusting. Her eye widened as it started growing even more, indicating Natsu's pleasure. Feeling even more confident, she opened her mouth and took about a third of the penis. She continued to stroke it much faster while licking it with her tongue.

Natsu's mind absolutely went blank in pleasure. How could he have predicted that a duel would lead to having sex with his first crush. If he had told himself this would happen earlier, the ast him would tell him to get the fuck outta there. His mind was brought back when he felt Erza fondle with his balls while stroking even harder. Not being able to contain himself, Natsu grabbed the back of her head and thrusted into her, making her eyes widen at his sudden move. "Erza, I-I gonna-" His words fell short as he released his sperm inside her mouth, making her gag and pull out. However, he continued to release, covering her breasts, out and practically her front body in sperm. "God, that was awesome." He fell back while placing a hand on his forehead.

"So much.." Erza muttered as she looked at the cum on her hand. Her novels normally said a man would cum once and that was it, but Natsu was no normal man. But still, the amount he released really….turned her own. Natsu looked down and was shocked that Erza was cleaning herself by slurping all the cum off her body. Just the sight made him hard again. "So, how was that?"

"I can see why we call you Titania, but now's the main course." Natsu grabbed Erza and placed her on top before kissing her, forcing his tongue down once again. Seeing this as an opportunity, she began grinding her hips on his manhood, making him groan in the air. "Are you ready Erza? Once we do this, there's no going back."

"Natsu, you've should me how to love once again." She said while stroking his cheek. "I want this." He quickly grabbed her hand and place a kiss on it, making her blush as it reminded her of a story about a knight and his princess back when she was still a slave.

"Just...take it slow, alright? I don't wanna hurt you." Smiling at his concern, Erza hovered her pussy over his penis before looking back to see any hesitation. She found known. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the cock. Almost immediately, pain ran through her body as her Hymen was torn apart. Seeing his girlfriend on the brink of tears, Natsu pulled her onto his chest, stroking her long, beautiful red hair. "I'm not gonna move until you're ready, okay?" Erza let a few tears fall, but a smile crept onto her face as her lover understood her situation. After what felt like an eternity, she rocked her hips, but instead of pain, pleasure coursed through her body as they both moaned.

"You can move now Natsu." She whispered, getting him to grin as he buckled his hips, making her moan louder. He began thrusting her, faster by the second, making her moan even louder. "Natsu….harder, please." She started lifting herself up to match his rhythm and before long, she did. The feeling of his warm member inside her, the feeling of his hard abs on her large chest, his hot breath hitting her skin as he panted in pleasure. It felt so….magical. Like this is what should've happened. Suddenly, Natsu pulled out of her. "Natsu, why did you do that?" She whined in disappointed, but then let out a squeal as he threw her onto the bed, with him on top.

"I know that felt awesome, but I like this much better." He said with his eyes turning into slits. Just before she could ask, he thrusted back into her pussy, making her scream in pleasure.

"YES NATSU! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER!" She practically begged as his thrusts became more like a piston, making the bed shake. Loud, wet meat slaps could be heard throughout the house as Erza kept moaning and Natsu panted hard. Seeing her large breasts jiggle with each thrust, Natsu pounced on the right tit, sucking and nibbling on it while his hand roughly squeezed the other. The added pleasure made Erza oragsim a second time, yet she kept moaning. He released the breast he was attacking while looking t Erza with that same sexy smirk that made her hearts kip a beat. Without warning, he once again captured her lips, starting another tongue war as both hands kept molding her breasts. After a few more thrusts, both could feel their climaxes arriving.

"NATSU!"

"ERZA!"

As if his instincts called for him, Natsu bit the crook of Erza's neck, making her scream in pain and pleasure(mostly pleasure) as she could feel his seeds enter her body. Panting, both wizards collapsed on the bed, each with smiles on their faces. "Damn Erza, that was the best thing I've ever done."

The scarlet knight blushed at her lover's compliment, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, I agree Natsu, but why did you bite me?" Not that she hated it(she's secretly a masochist people), she was just curious. Suddenly, warmth coursed through her body, directly from her neck. Requipping a mirror, her eyes widened as she saw Natsu's magic circle tattooed onto her neck.

"That's a dragon mate brand." Natsu said with a blush. "When dragons find their mate, they bite their need to brand them, making sure that all dragons know who they belong to. Igneel told me that one day, so….yeah."

"So, that's means we're.." She blushed at the thought of this mating branding being like a wedding ring, signifying that she was Natsu's.

"Do you...hate it?"

Erza ran her hand through the mark before giving him a beautiful smile. "I love it Natsu. I will always be yours, for as long as I live." She then laid on his chest, enjoying his bodily warmth. "Thank you for tonight."

"Oh? Who said we were done?" Her eyes widened as she saw the horny look in his eyes. "Turn around." Hoping to get more pleasure, she got on all fours….only to take it from behind. "I'm gonna enjoy your body even more." He whispered in her ear, grinning as he saw her eyes roll up from the sudden act. He then grabbed her hips and continued to thrust his penis inside her, making the knight moan louder. They were gonna have a great sleep after this…

' _The next day'_

After their magnificent night together, Natsu and Erza decided to sleep at his house, much to his delight. Seeing as Happy hadn't returned home last night, they assumed he spent the night at Lucy's. "How ya holding up Erza?" Natsu asked with a smirk as he saw how his girlfriend tried desperately not to look sore. Well that's what she gets from having sex for a 2nd, 3rd….and 4th time. What? They just confessed their feelings.

"Shut up." She muttered while catching up to him. She mentally kicked herself for submitting to him so easily, but he was just...too good. "How are you not tired from yesterday?"

"What can I say, I have alot of stamina." He said with a shrug. "Besides…" Faster than she could see, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I got a sexy, strong girlfriend. Why wouldn't I want you?" Erza blushed at his actions and quickly reminded him they were in public. "Hey, I just wanna show people who you belong to." The two reached the guild doors, but just as Natsu was about to kick it open, Erza looked at him with a serious expression.

"Natsu, until we're ready, we should keep our relationship a secret." Though mentally, she didn't care if people knew, but the public and media were another story.

"But Erza, how am I gonna show people you're mine." He whined with his arms crossed.

"We're TOGETHER. You don't own me."

"Really? Cause that's not what you said last night, when you kept begging me to…" Erza quickly jabbed him in the stomach with a massive blush and the reminder of yesterday...again.

"Just keep quiet for now." Natsu pouted, getting her to smile and give him a quick peck on the lips. "I want them to know too, but let's see how long they figure it out."

"Fine, but first…" Natsu gave her ass a quick slap, making her give a cute 'eep' as he smirked. "There, now I'm ready to go in." Raising his foot, Natsu kicked the guild doors opened. "HEY GUYS, YOUR STRONGEST WIZARD IS HERE!"

"Natsu, there you are." Lucy said as she saw him and Erza walk towards their table, the former trying to calm her blush from her boyfriend's rough act. "Erza, are you okay?"

"Yes Lucy, I'm fine." She answered before throwing her a glare. "Got it?"

"Yes madam!"

"Good, Mira, strawberry cake please." Erza asked for as she sat next to Natsu, who fought the urge to have her sit on his lap. Yup….hormones make this guys crazy.

"Hi Erza, Happy told us you were checking up on Natsu. Is everything alright?" The bartender said with a smile, mainly because she's had some suspicion about why the feline told her that Erza would stay with his surrogate father. Shipping mode...engaged.

"I was just training and Erza decided to join in. That was alot fun right?" The dragon slayer said with a grin, though he mentally chuckled when he saw his girl blush a bit. Just before she could speak…

"Ah, Natsu, Erza, so glad you could make it." Makarov said as he walked towards them with his wizard saint robe on. "There's something that I've been meaning to talk you your team about."

"Gramps, if it's about those pedophile reports, blame ice princess." Natsu said blankly.

"Screw you flame brain!" Gray called out as he walked towards his rival.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza pointed out, getting the ice wizard to look in shock while Natsu laughed at his expense. "So master, what would you like to discuss with us?"

"Have any of you heard of the Oracion Seis?"

"The what?" The old man sighed before asking Mira to sketch the dark guild branches.

"You see, Fairy Tail has been requested to unite with 3 other guilds in order to defeat the Oracion Seis, one of the top 3 dark guilds in the Barham Alliance. Their recent activities have made the council concerned, which is why they called us."

"Come on Gramps, I can handle these guys with one hand tied behind my back. Let me at em!" Natsu called out with a big grin.

" **Well you seem extra excited about this."** Stardust said with his claws crossed. Due to making contact with the card, Erza and Happy were able to see the duel spirit, yet it didn't stop them from looking shocked.

 _What can I say? I've been looking for something to let me cut loose._ Natsu thought with a shrug. Since his training with the duel monsters, Natsu has been aching for a challenge, yet none have presented themselves(with the exception of the duels). _Plus wait until the stripper sees how strong I am compared to him._ Stardust sighed at his partner's one track mind, but regardless, he would follow him all the way.

"No Natsu, Fairy Tail cannot handle these people alone." The guildmaster said with a serious tone. "We need the strength of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter in order to remotely stand a chance. There's where your time comes in." He paused with his eyes closed before opening them. "Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfiliia. You will be the chosen wizards to represent our guild in order to defeat them. Redevo at the Blue Pegasus guild and make us proud."

"I am honored by your choice Master." Erza said with a bow.

"Bout time something big came up." Gray said with a smirk...and missing a shirt.

"Eh?! Why me?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Aye, Lucy wouldn't stand a chance!" happy commented with a big smile, much to her irritation. Natsu and Stardust looked at each other before grinning. This may be a perfect time to see how far they've gotten.

Little did anyone know, they were being watched…

' _On the outskirts of Magnolia'_

" **Huh, looks like the kid's going on some big mission to fight strong people."** 107 said as his shadow trooper returned. **"Should be fun following him right?"**

" **You idiot. We should be more cautious about his power."** His associate said while glaring at him.

" **Oh come on Masquarade, don't tell me you're actually threatened by a pink-haired kid."** 107 said in disbelieve as he looked at his partner, who had the number 104 over his heart. The other number simply looked into the distance before speaking.

" **If he was chosen by one of the guardians, then he will be powerful."** The number sighed while looking at the air. **"And besides, if we wait for the perfect opening...we could take his power."** 107 looked at him before smirking darkly. Things are about to get really interesting today.

 **Dun, dun DUN! I just revealed the next antagonist who will work with 107. Ladies and gentleman, please give a hand for number 104: Masquerade! Originally, I was gonna have number 8 be a villain, but who knows if he still isn't?**

 **Man, writing that lemon was tough, I mean, this was my first sex scene, and I was just….into it. Is that weird?**

 **ANYWAYS, now we will begin the Oracion Seis arc next chapter, but don't expect a duel until the end. How strong is Natsu now? Will he be able to kick more ass(or eat some? Hehehe, I'm dirty...sorry.)**

 **Someone did ask about if Yugi's, Jaden's or Yuma's deck will be included in this story and the answer is….yes. Natsu will eventually face the other guardians in order to more magic(spoiler, he'll learn new magic as the story moves on).**

 **Like, Review, Fav or PM for anything.**

 **Next time: The meeting**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Hey guys, the 3rd Dragneel, bringing the official first chapter of the Oracion Seis arc, but before that, I would like to rant about Screwattack's death battle with Zoro and Erza…**

 **WTF WERE THEY THINKING HAVING HER FIGHT SOMEONE LIKE HIM?! I AM SO FREAKING SALTY THAT THEY COULDN'T FIND ANYONE BETTER OR AT LEAST BE ON PAR WITH HER, BUT NOOOOOOO, THEY NEEDED TO BRING ONE PIECE'S PIRATE HUNTER, WHO HASN'T LOST A SINGLE BATTLE SINCE MIHAWK!**

 **And the battle itself wasn't that impressive in my opinion. If they do Ace vs. Natsu, if he doesn't win, I'm gonna cry. Okay, rant done, sorry.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Thanks, I thought it was good, I re read it a few times today. And yes, he'll be the dominate one, so expect to see him flirt or tease her;) About Jack's deck, I'll look into it.**

 **Drakedragon297: I'm glad I got to entertain you...I guess.**

 **Now this will start to Oracion Seis arc, the guilds meeting, a surprise member, and a visit from the numbers. Now, let's get into it…**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

" **So, any idea which decks you'll bring with you?"** Stardust questioned Natsu as they arrived at his house. The master informed him and his team to take a carriage in front of the guild in 2 hours to take them to Blue Pegasus' guild hall. Wanting to test his psychic duelist abilities, Natsu wanted to take a deck or two for the road. Pulling the hidden drawer from behind the photo, Natsu smiled and looked at all 6 decks he's earned.

"Well I wanna give Andal and his deck a break since we just fought them yesterday. Constellars really helped me out so I'm bringing them. Blue Eyes could help with anything big." Natsu took the deck on the far right and grinned. "And I've been dying to try this out ever since we faced it." Stardust noticed what he had and smiled. He pulled out his belt and disk ring when the door opened, revealing Erza, who wasn't in her normal armor, but in a white blouse with a blue bowtie. Just seeing her in something that made her sexy body stick out was really hot for Natsu.

"Hello Natsu." She said with a smile before turning towards Stardust. "And you too Stardust."

" **Ms. Scarlet."** The duel spirit said with a respectful bow. **"I'll give you two the room."** And with that, he disappeared back into Natsu's deck.

"So...you're not wearing your armor." He walked up with a grin. "I like it."

"Well, you were the one who cracked it. It was only fair not to wear it when we're alone." She said with a sexy smile.

"My god, how did I earn such a beautiful and sexy girl." He then wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning in for a kiss. The scarlet knight wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Despite only confessing their feelings not one day ago, they still wanted to taste each other's lips. Separating, the two looked at each other lovingly with their foreheads pressed together.

"So, that's where you put your decks?" She suddenly spoke as she saw the golden box on his bed. She was surprised that there were six decks, though she remembered one of them were the Gladiator Beasts. She then felt her boyfriend's strong arms around her stomach as he rested his chin on her shoulder to look.

"That's actually the first deck I've ever used. Stardust gave me them, they're called the Synchron deck." The Titania started looking at each individual card, some she thought were impressive while others like Quillbolt were cute in her opinion. "You know, I could teach you how to use them. Then I could have a sexy duel partner." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She gasped when he suddenly gripped her breasts. "Then we can have the winner be on top."

"N-Natsu, not now. We have to pack.." Erza moaned as he started nibbling on her ear while twisting her clothed nipples.

"We can still have an hour of time to ourselves. Come on Erza…" He released her left breast as in trailed south. "I just wanna spend more time with you. You want to as well, right?" She bit her lower lip to supress a moan as he teased her pussy through her skirt. Before things could get any more dirty…

"Natsu! Are you ready yet?!" Happy called out from the living room, getting Erza to widen her eyes.

"No, not yet!"

"Okay! Hey, Erza said she would come check on you, is she there?"

"Hello Happy." Erza called out with an embarrassed blush while her boyfriend grinned.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna buy some fish. See you soon!"

"Seeya little buddy!" The two then heard the door slam closed, indicating that they were alone. "So, we still go?" Erza's answer was throwing the dragon slayer on the bed while she unbuttoned her blouse. Damn him for making her want it! And damn her hormones!

"One hour, that's it." Quickly removing her bra, she lunged towards Natsu and started an intense makeout session, their tongues fighting for dominance. Natsu raised his hand and began playing with her massive chest, making her moan in pleasure. Wanting to fill her quick, he flipped her on her back, attacking her neck with small kisses and bites. "N-Natsu, give it to me….please."

"Anything for you...baby." He grinned before taking off his pants and thrusting inside her.

Moans could be heard for the whole hour.

' _Later'_

After Natsu and Erza's 'bonding time', the duo reunited with their team and are currently en route to Blue Pegasus.

"Is this real?"

"Beats me."

Lucy and Gray looked in shock as they watched Natsu...sitting in the carriage with a calm expression. Normally when they even looked at a vehicle, he would turn into a green pile of mush. But now? No.

" **Aren't you glad I helped you conquer your motion sickness?"** Stardust gloated as appeared next to his partner. Erza and Happy looked with wide eyes at the duel spirit as they didn't know there was a way to cure him. Natsu, on the other hand, glared at his partner at the mention of his 'training' to stop his motion sickness.

' _Flashback, Day 3 of training'_

"MMMPPHHHH! MAKE….IT….STOP…." Natsu muttered while holding onto Stardust's back. As a way to prevent his only weakness, Stardust decided the best way to do so was to fly Natsu around until he could fully control it.

" **Come on Natsu, doesn't this remind you of flying with Igneel? You always bragged about flying on a dragon again!"** Stardust laughed as he soared through the sky.

"MY...STOMACH….IS…..GONNA…..BLOW…"

" **Trust me, your motion sickness will be gone before you even know it. I bet after this, you'll be begging me to fly you. Right? Natsu?"** The duel dragon looked back….only to find his partner flying straight towards the ground. **"Shit."**

"GOD DAMNIT STARDUST!"

' _Flashback end'_

"I hist don't get it. Why did master have me go along? Why not have Gajeel or Juvia go instead?" Lucy whined as she did not wanna die this early.

"Gajeel and Juvia were sent on missions of their own." Happy said, getting her to drop her head in frustration. After a few minutes of riding the carriage, the group arrived at the Blue Pegasus guild hall, which was a single block, square building composed of very massive pink brick, with a pair of towers and the Blue Pegasus mark on top. "Wow, it's alot more bigger than I thought."

The strongest team entered the building and was shocked to see how fancy it looked. It looked like a ballroom to a palace. **"I have to admit, this place is interesting."** Stardust commented as he materialized next to Natsu.

"This is strange. Shouldn't the Blue Pegasus guild master be here?" Erza questioned in a serious tone, getting the males to visibly shake at the mention of the bald man. Suddenly, spotlights appeared , traveling around the room in a theatrical manner, confusing everyone, even Stardust.

"We've been waiting for you…" A series of voices said smoothly from the shadows. A total of 3 men were now in plain view, each having the appearance of a womanizer.

"Ummm," Natsu said in confusion as the guys walked down.

"Hundred knight, Hibiki."

"Holy knight, Eve."

"Still knight, Ren."

"And we have been waiting for you, Fairy Tail."

" **...Well, that happened."**

"Oh wow, it's the Blue Pegasus Trimens! So cool.." Lucy said with a light blush, getting a sweatdrop from the dragon.

"Ahh, Ms. Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you." The one called Hibiki said while taking her hand and bowing. Natsu glared at the guy for touching HIS girl and was about to kick his ass…..until Erza punched him square in the face.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't my type." She said blankly, getting the others to look in shock. Natsu just grinned as he was gonna hug her, but remembered her warning and stopped.

"I'll talk to you, not because I like you or anything." Ren said with a blush as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Okay, these guys are a bit weird." She muttered, getting Stardust to look at her with a blank expression.

"We've heard of each of you. You're some of the most notorious wizards in the Fairy Tail guild." Eve said in a friendly tone.

Men.." A smooth voice called out from the top of the staircase.

"Oh god, not him…" Erza said while shivering. If it's who she thinks it is…

"Erza, you okay?" Natsu asked in concern for his girlfriend/lover.

"I thought I taught you three to give these ladies some space.." The voice said.

"Yes Ichiya sir." The three replied in unison while bowing.

"Nooooo…" Erza fell back, with Natsu catching her.

"It's been too long my honey.." The man called out while standing on the top of the staircase. The speaker was a short man with a long face, prominent cheekbones, orange hair and black eyes. He wore a white suit, red bowtie and an orange collared shirt beneath his blazer, giving of a distinctive appearance.

"What did he just say?" Natsu muttered with a growl as he heard this...dwarf call his mate his honey.

" **My god, he looks even more terrifying than some of the duel monsters I've encountered."** Stardust said as the short man walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Ichiya sir, we didn't know she was your girlfriend." The trimen said while still bowing, getting Lucy and Gray to sweatdrop. Happy covered his mouth as he knew these guys were screwed.

*Gurrrrrr*

Everyone turned in shock as Natsu was imitating a deep growl with his bangs shadowing his expression.

"My honey...our reunion must be destiny!" Ichiya said, completely ignoring Natsu's behavior as he lunged towards her. "Your sweet parfume fills my nose even from here! Let us embrace!"

*BOOM*

The short man was suddenly slammed into the ground so hard it created spiderwebs. The Trimen glared at the culprit, only to shake as they saw Natsu's glowing red eyes. **"I'm only gonna say this once, Erza is NOT your honey. She is my mate, and if you try to do anything to my mate, I will fucking destroy you."** He said in an extremely possessive tone. Everyone began sweating at the heat he was emitting, it was so hot some of the walls melted a bit. Erza, for her part, was turned on by how protective Natsu was over her. Hell she even had to rub her thighs a bit.

"Man….."

"Sir Ichiya!" The trio rushed to their boss' aid while Natsu kept glaring at them. Suddenly he felt a gauntlet hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he was greeted with a sudden punch by his scarlet girlfriend.

"That was for attacking one of the allied guilds we're working with." Just as he raised his head, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek while blushing a bit. "And….that was for protecting me. Thank you.." natsu grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he was about to kiss her…

"EHHH?!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in shock at the whole scene. Natsu punched that guy, him saying Erza was his mate, and her kissing him. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The requip wizard's eyes widened as she remembered they were in public. As for Natsu….

"Erza and I are going out!" He grinned, pulling her closer to his body.

"WHAT?!" The Fairy Tail wizards, Trimen and even Ichiya exclaimed in shock.

"NATSU!"

"What?" He asked his girlfriend innocently.

"YOU IDIOT, WE'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

"SO IT'S TRUE?!" Erza facepalmed as she just confirmed their suspicion. Stardust just watched the whole thing in slight amusement.

"Yes, me and Natsu are d-dating."

"NNNOOO! MY HONEY!" Not being able to handle the shock, ichiya fainted 'manly.' Suddenly, the Trimen pulled Natsu to a couch(god knows where they got that) and started asking questions.

"How did you take her heart?"

"Did you use some sort of magic?"

"Please teach us o'wise one!"

"I got a better idea." The trio moved in to listen….only to receive a harsh punch to the face, courtesy of an irritated dragon slayer. "GET OUTTA MY FACE!"

"I...have no words to describe this." Lucy muttered as her heart sank for some reason.

"How the fuck did flame brain get a girlfriend before me?! And how is it Erza?!" Gray exclaimed in shock and jealousy.

"Is there a problem with me being with Natsu, Gray?" Erza asked with a glare. If he said he wasn't worthy of having her, she would beat the shiit outta him for insulting her boyfriend. The ice maker wizard shook in fear at her gaze. It looked just like when someone would mess with her cake, but this was sacrier!

"What is going on here?" a new voice called out from the doors. Everyone turned their heads, though only Fairy Tail's had their eyes widen as they recognized who it was. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, He wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. His pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. Despite the new attire, they knew that it was…

"Lyon?!" Gray said in shock. Sure enough, it was Lyon Vastia, former student of Ur Milkovich.

"Ahh Gray. It's been a while." Lyon said plainly. "So we enter this mansion on an important mission, yet we're greeted by some idiotic buffoonery. Lamia Scale deserves more respect." He stated arrogantly.

"Indeed, we do." A new voice said, which turned out to be a younger woman in a pink dress and red hair.

"Not her too." Lucy said in fear at the memory of what happened during the Gray arc….fucking boring arc in my opinion.

"Oh? So you do remember me." Sherry said with a sadistic smile.

"You stay away from me!"

"Yeah, and take back what you said. No one gets away with insulting our boss like that." Ren warned with a heavy glare, along with his teammates.

"Tch, like I'd ever bother taking back words that are true." Lyon scoffed.

"Geez, still annoying as fuck aren't you? Still trying to surpass that teacher of yours?" Natsu said with a bored expression, getting a glare from the white haired male.

"You should stay out of this Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's pink haired buffon." Just then, a sword flew past him and cut his cheek, making his eyes widen. Looking at the culprit, he was greeted with the heavy glare of Erza Scarlet.

"It's one thing to insult our guild, but it's another insulting my Natsu. Either you apologize or suffer the consequences." She warned, getting everyone to shiver in fear, though Natsu had a smirk. Man, was she sexy when she's like this!

"Enough!" A booming voice said from the guild doors. The speaker was a rather tall, muscular man with no hair, a stern expression and black eyes. He ware fairly odd clothing, though he had a staffin his right hand. "We are here to defeat the Oracion Seis, not fight amongst each other."

"Iron Rock Jura...one of the ten wizard saints." Erza muttered before bowing her head. "I apologize for my behavior sir."

" **Natsu, I can sense great magical energy from this man."** Stardust said with an impressed tone, though he knew Natsu would beat him. Natsu nodded in agreement as his duel partner taught him how to sense someone's magic, even if it's suppressed.

"It's quite alright Ms. Scarlet. My associate did insult you all." Jura said in a friendly tone while sending a look at the ice mage.

"I apologize Jura."

" _Wipped."_ Natsu thought, making his dragon chuckle slightly.

"Now," Jura's expression went serious again. "We should begin the-"

"I'm afraid we are missing one other member from Cait Shelter." Ichiya said while getting over his shock….and doing a strange one-legged pose.

" **Must he doing something strange."** Natsu nodded at what his monster said.

"Wait, Cait Shelter's only sending one wizard?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Fairy Tail sent their strongest team, lamia Scale sent 2 strong wizards and a wizard saint and Blue Pegasus did much the same. Yet only that guild is sending 1 person to assist them in fighting the Oracion Seis?

"Yes, I was told this person would be the most capable member." Jura stated.

*Thunk, Thunk*

Natsu and Stardust looked at the doors in curiosity as they heard a beating sound and what felt like….a duel monster.

"Sorry! I'm sorry I'm late!" A childish voice called out, making everyone turn towards the doors. The person was a petite girl with fair skin. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside with brown wore a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. On her right shoulder was a blue guild mark which looked similar to a cat sitting up. Just as she passed the doorway….she tripped. "YEOW! YEOW! YEOW!" Everyone looked in disbelief at the child there, though Natsu was the most curious as she felt...familiar. Dusting herself off, the girl looked at the group with her hands behind her back. "M-My name is Wendy Marvell, and I was sent here from Cait Shelter."

"Wait, they sent a child here?" Sherry said in an unimpressed tone.

"I'm not that strange, b-but I have healing and support magic. Please let me help!" She begged with a childish expression, which some found cute.

"Honestly Wendy, you need to have more confidence in yourself." A new voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked in shock as the speak….was a white cat with a cute pink and yellow dress. Almost immediately, Happy was love struck.

" **Well this was unexpected."** Stardust muttered.

"Carla! What are you doing here?" Wendy asked in shock.

"I wasn't going to sit around and let you take a dangerous mission alone. Besides…" Carla placed her paws on her hips. "You'd be lost without me." Wendy's head dropped in shame.

" **Now now Carla, don't you think you're being a bit harsh to the poor girl?"** The dueling pair's eyes widened as they telepathically heard a voice speak. A bright light(only visible to duelists) shined for a brief second before a figure materialized. Natsu's eyes widened as it was a dragon with its body completely covered in red rose petals, aside for its black neck and tail. Sharp vines could be seen on its sides. **"Though I agree little Wendy's a bit..shy, that doesn't mean she can't make any friends. Right Wendy?"**

 _Thank you Ms. Black Rose_ Wendy thought with a smile, which the dragon returned. Natsu turned to his partner….only to see him visibly shake at the sight of the dragon.

" **Black Rose. It's really you.."**

' _In a secluded cave far away'_

"*Sigh* I'm freakin bored here. Can't we go do something?" Said a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair, which was combed to a mohawk. He wore a red and white racing suit and green glasses.

"Can you be quiet for once Racer. It's irritating for an angel to hear constant whining." A feminine voice said next to 'Racer.' The woman was beautiful with snow white hair that reached her jaws, brown eyes, fair skin and a very exposed chest. She wore a short dress made of feathers with two feathery wings that hung on her back.

"But you're not even a real angel, even if I can hear you denying it." A third voice said with a smirk. The speaker was a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair, side from a tuft covering his forehead. He wore an elaborate whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs and many studs lined up the chest. Next to him was a large purple snake. "She's a bit insane, isn't she Cubelios?" The snake hissed in agreement.

"Why don't you keep those ears of yours away from my mind Cobra." Angel said with a glare.

"Sorry, can't shut them off."

"Maybe if we had enough money, we could, OH YEAH!" The trio sighed in annoyance at their fourth member. What was strange about him was that he was a large and imposing man with a body consisting of geometrical forms with shape angles. He wore a loose black shirt with light sleeves, a large white collar and a sash tied around his waist.

"Do you have to talk about money like that Hoteye?" Racer questioned.

"Money's everything! OH YEAH!"

*Snore*

"Ugh, as if this place couldn't get any more nosy." The one emitting the noise was a rather pale young man floating on carpet(I swear if someone makes an Aladdin joke, you getting block!*JK*.) He a lean build with short spiky hair and longer, straight white hair on the bottom. For some reason, he wore lipstick(GAY!XD). His attire consisted of a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep and a black choker around his neck. He also wore leopard pants.

"It seems everyone is enjoying each other's company. Am I right?" A deep, authoritative voice called out, getting everyone to tense up. The final member was a dark skinned old man with long white hair, a tribal coat and unique tattoos on his chest and face. "Are we prepared for reviving Nirvana?"

"Yes Brain. I already have Gemini ready to infiltrate that 'official' guild meeting. It's cute that they gathered in that playhouse." Angel said with a dark smirk.

"Good, soon we will revive Nirvana and take this worl. Nothing can stop us!"

" **Except for those who've just entered your 'secret' base."** A voice suddenly called out. Everyone(aside from Midnight) turned to see two cloaked figures standing near the doorway. **"Though I will admit your little plan was well thought out."**

"Cobra! Why didn't you warn us about them?! Brain questioned in anger.

"I didn't even hear them get in until they spoke!" The maroon haired man said in shock.

"I've got them!" racer used his magic to 'speed' towards the intruders and was about to stab the left ne...until they slammed him to the ground with the dagger on his neck.

" **Awww, cute. You thought that little magic trick would've killed me. But guess what kid."** Racer looked in fear at the figure's glowing yellow eyes. **"I control light, including how fast it goes."** He then looked up towards the other members. **"Make one move and you'll be called the Oracion Cinco."**

"What do you want?" Barin demanded firmly as the second figure walked up.

" **Calm down, we don't come to harm you."** He then looked at his associate. **"well...I don't."**

"Who are you?" Angel asked with her hands on her hips.

" **I am called many things, but you can just call me 104. My partner there is called 107 and like I said, we're not here to harm you. In fact, we believe we could help."**

"I knew it! You want the money we've stored away, OH YEAH!" Hoteye said while flaring his magic, though 104 didn't flinch(not that anyone could see his face.)

" **No, money is useless to use. We want to assist you in activating Nirvana...by giving you these."** He raised his hand, materializing a small box and handed it to Brain, only for Cobra to take it for precautionary means. Opening the box, he looked in confusion at the content.

"And what are we supposed to do with cards?" He questioned with a glare. Suddenly, shining blades descended from the ceiling, surrounding the snake tamer. What the?! I can't move!"

" **Those are Swords of Revealing Light, a card that prevents movement from the opponent."** The Oracion Seis members looked in shock at what one of these cards would do. Brain took the box and looked at each individual card before smirking.

"I see, thank you for your generous donation." He then fired a point blank magic attack through 104's chest. "But we won't make any deals with you! Hahahaha!"

" **Well, that was unexpected."** 104 said simply, aiming the leader's eyes widened as the wound closed up. **"Unfortunately, the bargain isn't done. You see, in exchange for using these cards, you will need to test one of the wizards to use a secret ability he has."** He looked at 107, who grunted before releasing Racer from his clutch and began walking out the cave.

"But...who do you want tested?" All 104 did was turn back with a sickening smirk.

" **His name...is Natsu Dragneel."**

 **AAANNNNDDD CUUTTTT! That's it for the first chapter of the Oracion Seis arc. I hope you guys liked it, I certainly did. I wanna know what surprised you about this chapter: Natsu being horny and revealing his relationship to Erza(despite her telling him to keep quiet), Wendy being revealed to possess such a strong monster like Black Rose, or numbers 104 and 107 actually helping the Oracion Seis in exchange for them pushing Natsu to the limit. Let me know in the comments!**

 **Also, if you don't know, I am currently in the process of making a special chapter for Questions you guys have for me, whether it'd be about the future of my stories, personal questions or even questions for my characters(and I mean the ones in my stories so far.) Just PM me and I will add your question in that story.**

 **Like, Review PM or Fav this story!**

 **Next Time: Arrival of the Oracion seis!**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival of the Oracion Seis!

**Howdy everyone, The 3rd Dragneel back with yet another quick chapter of Dueling Tail. Honestly, this story has been on my mind for so long, it's only fitting that I'd post another chapter. Now I was shocked yet happy how you guys reacted to Wendy and Black Rose's reveal. Their past will be revealed in this chapter, along with the Oracion Seis making their entrance. Natsu will be smarter in these fights, as well as stronger, so expected some card usage(both from him and the Oracion Seis.)**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Yup, I was thinking of Ancient Fairy, but then there wouldn't be much romance between her and Stardust.**

 **READER1010: Her past with her will be revealed and her skills with dueling….well stick around.**

 **Fangs of death: I'm glad I surprised you, and thanks for loving this story.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I know, that guy really creeped me out, almost as much as his guild master and Natsu, though he will be scarred for life, had finally overcome motion sickness(imagine how the other slayers will beg him to teach them his resistance.) I never said anything about Yusei or Akiza existing, so the dragon's care for each other is unique. Trust me, Erza will be protective of Natsu more and vice versa.**

 **Drakedragon297: If Natsu doesn't beat Ace if they have the death battle, I will cry. Thanks for loving how Black Rose came in and Natsu's reacting towards Ichiya and the 3 Trimen.**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 _Yo Stardust, you okay?_ Natsu thought in concern as he saw how tense Stardust was. Hell he was a bit feared out that this Wendy came and not only had a copycat Happy, but a dragon duel spirit. Unfortunately, happy and Erza didn't understand why Stardust was acting this way since they could only see him.

" **B-Black Rose."** Stardust said, making the other dragon turn to him in shock. Wendy also looked shocked as she saw the pink haired boy with a duel spirit next to him.

" **Stardust…."** She muttered with a single tear falling off her face.

 _Ms. Black Rose, do you know that dragon?_ Wendy thought, snapping her out of her trance.

" **I'm fine Wendy, it's just….I need to speak with him….In private. Just stay near the boy."** Wendy's eyes widened at her spirit's request(more like a demand.) Stardust, hearing this, nodded in agreement before turning to Natsu.

" **I'm going to talk to her outside. Just….keep the girl save."** And with that, both spirits flew outside, with only the two noticing.

"Wow, she's cute." Hibiki muttered with a blush.

"She's just a kid you perverts!" Lucy exclaimed, though she was ignored. The trimen then grabbed Wendy(and surprisingly Carla) to an empty couch and started pampering them.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Maybe a back rub?"

"What would you like kitty?" Ren said as he was oddly flirting with the feline.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EVEN THE CAT?!"

"Lucy, I think I'm in love." Happy muttered as he looked at Carla. Lucy, seeing this as an opportunity for payback.

"You llliiikkkkeee her." She exclaimed mischievously, making him gasp in horror.

"Nooo! You're ruining that!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Carla was unaffected by the boy's flirting, thought he same couldn't be said for Wendy. The poor girl was stuttering, not knowing what to say. Usually, Black Rose would say soothing words, but she just left! Just before anything….

"HEY! Can't you perverts see she's scared? Back off." Natsu said with a serious tone. Getting the Trimen to glare at him and Wendy to look in shock.

"Why, so could have her?"

"Unless you wanna steal her for yourself." Unfortunately, this got all three of them punched by Natsu.

"SHE'S A KID YOU FUCKING MORONS!"

"He's right men, leave the girl alone." Ichiya said while doing another pose. "We must get down to business."

"Yes ing Ichiya!" they said as if he were some sort of god. Natsu walked up to Wendy, who looked really shy before extending a hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Wendy looked up to see his concerned look. Realizing she was starring, the blunette blushed before taking his hand.

"Y-Yes, thank you." She bowed, getting him to grin.

"Yeah no problem!" He then walked her towards the group, but not before looking towards the door with one thought. _I hope you know what you're doing Stardust._

' _With Black Rose and Stardust'_

The two dragons were flying towards an area to speak, despite the fact no one could see them. Neither spoke as they flew, and it was completely awkward. After a few minutes, they landed near the ledge of a cliff.

" **Reminds you of our first meeting huh?"** Stardust said, hoping to spark up a conversation.

" **..."**

" **Hmm,"** The cosmic dragon's body suddenly began to glow, getting Black Rose' attention. When it died, the dragon who stood there was gone and replaced with a lean man in his 30s. He had spiky white hair with a large bang on his forward, and shining blue eyes. He wore a white fur coat, black undershirt that made his impressive muscles stand out and black pants. He also had a chain in his pocket. **"I thought it would be more appropriate to speak like civilized people."** All she did was stare at him with a blank expression. **"You...aren't gonna crush me to paste are you?"** Despite being able to turn back in the snap of a finger, he still didn't want to get the shit beat outta him.

Much to his relief, her body began to glow and his draconic figure was replaced with a gorgeous woman. She had long red hair that went to her back, sharp violet eyes, and very revined curves that would have men begging for her. Her attire consisted of red sun dress that left her shoulder and cleavage exposed(much to his pleasure) and red high heels. The woman scowled at Stardust, making him chuckle nervously.

" **I...didn't expect this to go well so far."** Black Rose then started walking towards him with her arms crossed on her ample bosom. He closed his eyes, waiting for the hit he was expecting.

*Chu*

His eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. The female pulled away with a smile. **"It's good to see you again Stardust. I've been waiting to do that for 10 years."** Stardust began to blush in embarrassment, making her giggle in her hand. **"You always did look cute when you were embarrassed."**

" **I'm not cute, and it's not funny."** He pouted, making her laugh even more. She then walked up and embraced him, much to his shock.

" **I missed you."** He smiled before returning her embrace. Her soft skin, her sweet scent...he truly missed it. He missed her. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before looking at the forest, hands intertwined. **"You know...this reminds me of our first date, back when you were a stick in the mud."** She said with a smirk, getting him to chuckle.

" **Well now Dark magician is taking that role."**

" **Oh? And how are things mr. Duel Guardian? I saw how you were bonded with that boy and I could feel the potential he has."**

" ***Sigh*, Natsu is….a little dense at first, always wanting to fight anyone strong."** Black Rose giggled at this. **"But he has a good heart and that's why he's my duel partner. Speaking of which, mind telling me how you were bonded with that girl Wendy? I always knew you were a softie for children."** The red haired woman glared at him before she smacked him on the shoulder playfully, making him laugh.

" **I met her a few months ago…"**

' _Flashback, 3 months ago…'_

"Grandine! Where are you?!" Wendy called out as she wandered the forest. The young wizard had heard rumors about a dragon sighting in the east forest, so after some begging, her master allowed her and Carla to investigate. Of course her sense of direction was….terrible and she ended up lost. _I should've asked Carla to come_ she thought solemnly before bumping into something furry. Looking up, her eyes widened as a large grey tyrannosaurus like beast was looking at her with a hungry expression.

" **Food…"** It muttered while licking it's lips, making her shudder. Wendy, being the wise one, decided the best course of action….was to run.

"AAHHH!" The blunette ran as fast as her little legs could as the monster roared and chased her. Being filled with fear(and naturally clumsy), Wendy failed to notice the branch on the ground and fell flat on her face. "NYAH! NYAH NYAH!" She attempted to get up, only to grimace in pain as her leg was sprained. The beast hovered over her and opened its jaws before going in for the kill….

*WHIP*

Wendy opened her eyes, waiting to expect a pair of sharp teeth eating her, but instead she saw something she would never forget. A large dragon with rose petals covering her body and wings stopped the attack with a flurry of vines. The dragon roared as it pushed the beast away, making it grunt in annoyance.

" **Leave."** She warned with a glare, though the beast ignored her and tried to attack again, prompting her to open her mouth, unleashed a wave of flames. The creature roared in pain before retreating into the forest. The dragon sighed at how prehistoric it was before looking back at the small human, who just looked at her in awe. **"Child, why are you here?"** She asked in a soothing tone.

"Ummm, I-I heard there was a d-dragon here and I assumed it was my m-mother. Ah." Wendy flinched as her injured hurt even more. The dragon, noticing this, summoned a vine and lightly touched the girl's knee.

" **Here, allow me to heal you."** A bright glow appeared on the vine, making her eyes widen as the pain subsided. Retracting the vine, the dragon lowered her head towards her. **"Tell me young one, what is your name?"**

"M-My name is Wendy Marvell, and I'm a sky dragon slayer." Black rose' eyes widened slightly at this.

" **Where is your mother or father? Shouldn't be near them?"** At the mention of her parent, Wendy lowered her head.

"Actually, I'm here looking for her. You see, in X777, she...disappeared. She didn't even tell me the reason why." At this point, she began shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why would she do that? Was I too weak? Wait, do you know the sky dragon Grandine?!"

Black Rose looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She did in fact know where she was, but out of respect for her friend….. **"I'm sorry child, but I do not know of her location."** Wendy looked down and began sobbing. Why, why couldn't she find any clue to find her mother?! Suddenly, she felt vines wrap around her petite body before feeling a comfortable warmth. Looking up, she saw that the dragon was embracing her, almost like….her.

(Now playing A Mother's Lullaby. Guys, TBH I actually cried when I heard this, IT'S JUST SO SAD!)

 _Sleep, O Babe, for the red bee hums,_

 _The silent twilights fall._

 _Eeval from the Grey Rock comes_

 _To wrap the world in thrall._

 _A lyan van o, my child, my joy,_

 _My love and heart's desire._

 _The crickets sing you lullaby_

 _Beside the dying fire._

 _Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn_

 _Is wreathed in rings of frog;Sheevra sails his boat till morn_

 _Upon the starry bog_

Wendy's mind then began flashback to her time with Grandine. They talked, played and always slept together. Her eyes watered even more as she embraced the dragon singing the beautiful lullaby to her.

 _A lyan van o, the paly moon_

 _Hath brimmed her cusp in dew,_

 _And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune._

 _I sing, my love, to you._

 _Sleep, O Babe, for the red bee hums,_

 _The silent twilights fall._

 _Eeval from the Grey Rock comes_

 _To wrap the world in thrall._

 _A lyan van o, my child, my joy,_

 _My love and heart's desire._

 _The crickets sing you lullaby_

 _Beside the dying fire…_

Black Rose felt the girl breathing lightly on her skin. Looking down, she smiled softly as the small girl had fallen asleep. She couldn't bring it in her heart to release her, so she just kept hugging the girl, making her snuggle in her warmth.

' _A few hours later…'_

Wendy began to sturre in her sleep as she began to open her eyes. Looking around, she found herself on a bed of roses, which was surprisingly comfortable. "Ugh, where am I? How did I get here?" She thought out loud before realization hit her. Francically looking at her surroundings, the small girl couldn't find a trace of the rose cladded dragon. _Was it just in my head?_ Just as she was about to leave, a single rose petal fell in front of her. Following it, her eyes widened as she saw a strange card in front of her. Picking it up, she smiled with her eyes getting a bit watery at the picture. "Black Rose dragon…"

 _Flashback end…_

" **And after I explained who I was and where I came from, she ran back to her guild and told Carla, the white cat. Of course she didn't believe her until I instructed her to touch my card. You should've seen the look on her face."** They shared a laugh as Stardust told her the same thing with Erza and Happy. **"Ever since then, I've been watching over her…"**

" **Like a guardian angel?"** Stardust joked, getting a soft glare from his friend. However, his expression became serious and Black Rose knew why. **"So if you've been with her for 3 months, then why can't I sense any duel energy from her?"**

" **..."**

" **Black Rose."** The woman tensed up at his harsh tone before looking at him with regretful eyes.

" **She's too young and innocent to be involved with the shadow games and dark ones. I…..just wanted her to keep her innocent nature, at least for a few more years."**

" **We don't have a few more years. The dark ones are getting stronger by the day and we need all the allies we can get."** Seeing her hang her head in shame, Stardust sighed. **"Have you at least taught her the basics?"**

" **...No, I haven't. She hasn't even seen the deck I have for her."**

" **Look, I understand how close you are to her, but even the innocent don't live forever. We both know that, right?"** The female continued to look down in shame, but then she felt Stardust placed a finger under her chin and raised her so her violet eyes looked at his amber ones. **"However, I am willing to help you train her, and that also goes for Natsu. I promise we'll protect her...my love."** He placed both hands on her cheeks before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Black Rose closed her eyes to return the liplock. After a few minutes, they separated, but instead pressed their foreheads together. **"We should probably head back before they get suspicious."**

" **I don't know, I have been lonely for a long time…"** She said while seductively running her hand on his chest. True he wanted to love her like before, but the meeting might be over and he knew Natsu would probably need his help.

" **After we're done with beating the Oracion Seis…"** He leaned in and whispered, **"then I'll show you just how much I missed you. And by the time we're finished, you wouldn't be able to fly for weeks."** The red haired woman blushed at how sexy his voice was and it took all her power not to let him have his way with her. With a nod, the two transformed back to their dragon forms and flew back to the Blue Pegasus guild hall, each with a smile on their face.

' _As this was happening'_

Natsu and Wendy returned to the middle of the hall for the debriefing, the latter next to his girlfriend and the former next to Lucy. He felt a hand intertwined with his. With a smile, he turned to see the angelic smile of his mate.

"That was a very mature thing you did Natsu." She complimented, though he could've held back on them a little.

"Well, I couldn't just let those pervs make her feel weird right?" he said in pride, making her giggle lightly. "But there's something you should know...Wendy's a duelist and she has a dragon spirit too." erza's eyes widened and asked how he knew. "You didn't see her? I guess it's because I've been connected to Stardust for alot longer than you, I can see duel spirits."

"Alright everyone, we're about to discuss each member of the Oracion Seis." Hibiki said, for once in a serious tone. He extended his arm and a light keyboard appeared, surprising everyone.

"Wow, what magic is that?" Lucy asked in awe, getting the playboy to grin.

"This is my Archive magic. With it, I can show images and even communicate with everyone via telepathy, which the master said would be very useful in the battle with the Oracion Seis." He pressed a few buttons before an image of the area appeared.

"From what we've gathered, their location is in the Worth Woodsea, which is just north of here. That place was rumored to be the birthplace of a powerful magic called Nirvana!" Ichiya said while striking a pose.

"Erza, I am about two seconds from beating this guy to ashes." Natsu whispered in irritation.

"Just bare with it Natsu." _Though I wouldn't mind is he 'accidently' beat him up._

"So what's this Nirvana? I've never heard of it." Gray commented without shirt.

"I have not heard of it neither." Lyon added.

"Nor have I." Jura added.

"We really don't know much about it other than its name….and that it possesses a destructive nature." ren stated.

"Which is why a guild like Oracion Seis wants it...bad." Eve said.

 _It'd be worse if the dark ones got this stuff._ Natsu thought as he remembered how Stardust described the dark ones.

"So it's some type of destruction magic." Sherry questioned.

"Yes, that would be the case, which is why the Oracion Seis have traveled all the way here to get it." Ichiya said.

"Just show me where it is and I'll blow it to pieces!" Natsu proclaimed with pride. He's been dying to test how far he's gotten and these guys might be the perfect test.

"Calm yourself Natsu Dragneel. We are here in order to defeat a group no single guild to defeat alone." Jura said in a serious tone, getting the dragon slayer to huff.

Hibiki typed on his keyboard before it brought up an image of Racer. "This is Racer...said to be the fastest wizard around.."

 _Doesn't seem too tough. One punch should knock him down._

He typed again before another image appeared, this time with Midnight. "This wizard is called Midnight. He's so mysterious that the only thing we DO know about him is his name. There's not even any information of what magic he uses. Anyone's who fought he never came back."

"We'll have to change that, right?" Erza asked her lover, who grinned.

 _The less we know of him, the better the surprise._

Once again, Hibiki typed and an image of Angel. "This is the only female of the group. Her name is Angel, but don't let her looks deceive you. She's anything but pure."

The beautiful and deadly type.." Lucy mused.

"She's like you, except not as sexy.." Natsu whispered before trailing a hand on his girlfriend's ass, getting her to shiver with a blush. Luckily, no one noticed.

Hibiki once again brought up a different image this time with Hoteye. "This wizard is know as Hoteye. He's taken down armies, killed hundreds and all for the sake of earning money." he stated with a bit of venom in his voice.

 _Okay, fatty goes down first..._

For a fifth time, the archive changed to an image of Cobra, who had a cocky grin as Cubelios was next to him. "Next is possibly the most dangerous of the Oracion Seis...a dark wizard by the name of Cobra."

"This guy spells trouble. I mean….look at his beady eyes and that grin…" Natsu said as if he was copyrighted.

"Pot meet kettle." Gray and Lyon said in unison, though they froze(hehe) when they saw the hard glare Erza was giving them. Natsu was so gonna reward her when they got home….

Hibiki brought of the finally member, which happen to be Brain. "And _this..._ is Brain, the enigmatic leader of the Oracion seis. Little is known about him or why he even founded the guild in the first place, but it's safe to say that he is the most dangerous outta all of them, if only by a small margin." He finished with a serious expression. "Despite having the numbers advantage, we shouldn't underestimate them. However, we should be able to stop them from obtaining Nirvana."

"And you have some sort of strategy?" Erza said rhetorically.

"Of course…"

"You see, the operation has more to it than simple mortal combat." ichiya began.

"If the enemy's base of operations is somewhere within the Worth Woodsea, and with your help, we might be able to find them." Eve continued.

We did some searching of our own, but so far we've come up short. When we do find them, then we'll have a chance of finishing them in one blow." Ren stated.

On the screen was an image of a floating vehicle that bore the mark of the Blue Pegasus guild and resembled...well a pegasus.

"This is Christina. Once we've pushed the Oracion seis into their base, she will rain down heavy justice and obliterate them whole!" Ichiya finished with a pose.

"A magic bomber.." Sherry uttered.

"I've heard rumors, but I never thought they were true." Erza said in shock.

"Isn't this a bit much. I mean, it's only a few wizards.." Lucy said as she thought this was a bit overkill(which let's be honest, is sometimes necessary.)

"They are six extremely powerful and dangerous wizards. That is the enemy we face." Jura stated authoritatively.

"YES SIR!" Lucy squeaked.

"It should also be reminded that solo combat is a bad strategy. Only fight them in pairs of two."

 _With how strong I am, I won't need their help._ Natsu thought with confidence.

"I-I wanna go home." Wendy said in fear.

"Agreed." Lucy joined as the two hugged.

"Stop acting like frightened children you two." Carla said in an annoyed fashion.

"Hey, since we weren't mentioned in this, wanna stay here and eat some of my mackerel? "Happy offered, raising the fish to the female cat.

"Hmm, as if I would indulge in such a thing as fish." She countered while looking away, getting him to drop his head.

"Alright, we shall assign people who members they-"

*BOOM*

A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention. The culprit? None other than natsu dragneel, who had a massive grin on his face. "Screw that, I'm gonna beat they all by myself!" he said before running off.

"That idiot! Why did he do that?! _And why didn't he take me with him?"_ Erza said, thinking the last part so no one would hear her.

"Well, let's go after his dumbass." Gray said in irritation as he and Erza rushed after him.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Lucy yelled as she chased after her friends, with Wendy not too far.

"Wendy! Why are you following them?" Carla asked as she flew next to her friend.

"Because….he's like me." Was all she said, getting the cat's eyes to widen.

"You mean he's a…"

"I think, also he had a dragon spirit next to him. Maybe….he knows about Grandine." the feline sighed, but followed nevertheless.

"We can't have Fairy Tail show us off." Lyon said with a smirk as he and Sherry ran after them, with the Trimen not too far behind. The only ones in the mansion were Ichiya and Jura.

"It seems we are the only ones left to actually plan." jura said with a tired sigh.

"Yes, but you ARE a wizard saint right? So you'd be the same level as that of Master Makarov?" Ichiya questioned.

"I wouldn't go that far. My strength relies solely on the earth itself. I'm sure to can figure out home strong I am."

I see...well, that makes my job _much_ easier…" 'Ichiya' trailed off with a sadistic grin.

' _With Natsu'_

"Come on you bastards, WHERE ARE YA?!" natsu yelled as he kept running in a straight the next instense, Straudts appeared next to him.

" **Natsu, I had a feeling the meeting was over, but where is everyone?"** He questioned his partner, who looked back at him.

"Oh, it was boring so I just ran off to find these guys." He said with a grin, making his partner facepalm. Suddenly, vines rose up and tripped the dragon slayer, aming him face fault. "Owww, alright, who's the ass-!" But he cut himself off as he saw Black Rose in front of him...and she did not look happy. "Oh, you're that other dragon that came with Wendy. Yo, my name's-"

" **Where's Wendy?"** She asked in a serious tone, making him sweat.

"Ummm, still with the others?" His answer didn't please her as she walked towards him and despite being a spirit, her claws were pushing the ground hard enough to leave cracks.

" **So you ran off, DESPITE Stardust telling you to watch Wendy?"**

"W-w-w-w-e-e-ll she's with e-everyone else, and….and" The longer she looked at him, the more he wanted to piss himself. Sure he's seen Erza and Mira angry, but they weren't fucking dragons! Luckily, Stardust intervened.

" **Alright Black Rose, I understand Natsu broke his promise, but he's right. In fact.."** He pointed his claw towards the other wizards catching up, Wendy in the front of it.

 _Black Rose! You came back!_ Wendy thought with a smile as she wasn't abandoned.

" **Of course I did Wendy. I promised i would never leave you forever."** Se said in a motherly tone, making the blunette smile even more and despite wanting to hug the adorable girl, she remained in spirit form.

"Natsu, why did you run off like that? Our mission revolves around us working together." Erza scolded, making him huff, though he did feel a bit guilty for leaving his mate.

"She's right ass tray, we can't have you're idiocy affecting the mission. So stop being a complete re-"

"That's enough Gray." Erza interrupted with a glare.

"Lucky bastard.." the maker wizard muttered before walking ahead of them.

*Chu*

Erza' eyes widened as her boyfriend gave her a peck on the cheek with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to fight so badly. Sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said in sincerity, making her bush before giving him a smile and holding his hand.

"Just..take me with you next time, okay?" he turned to her and flashed his infamous grin.

"Gotta ya!" Black Rose, who watched the whole thing, smiled as she saw how caring he was towards others. "Hey….umm Black Rose? Sorry for leaving Wendy behind."

" **It's alright Natsu Dragneel, I can tell you didn't mean to."** He nodded before looking at Wendy, who still looked nervous about the whole thing.

"Wendy.." He got in front of her and kneeled down with a serious expression. "Just stay near me. I promise nothing will happen to you or my name isn't Natsu Dragneel." The young wizard looked at him with wide eyes as he promised to protect her. Meanwhile, Black Rose, Erz and Stardust smiled at his declaration. _**Perhaps I misjudged him too quickly…**_

"Alright everyone! This is where we will deploy Christina." Hibiki said as he activated his Archive magic and summoned the airship. From the distance, it started raising, making everyone look in awe.

' _Not to far from them'_

" ***Whistle* now that is something I wouldn't mind flying."** 107 said in an impressed tone as he and 104 were watching the task force prepare their 'plan.'

" **Did you forget that were can also fly."** 104 said at his partner's idiotic mind. **"Though I will say they're plan would've worked."**

" **Yeah, give credit where credit's due and then…"** 107 gave an evil smirk as he drew a card. **"Blow it to pieces…"**

The card suddenly shined before taking form in front of the two. When it died out, a large, mechanical dragon with 3 barrels, one of its head and 2 in each hand, appeared.

" **Barrel Dragon, lock and load…"** The monster growled as it began choosing several parts of Christina, which included it's wing and main hall. The barrel started to glow as small spheres energized in the end of it. **"And….fire."**

' _With the group'_

Suddenly, a beam of energy came from the forest and pierced the top of Christina, causing an explosion that shocked everyone. Just when they thought it was over, another beam struck the right wing, destroying it and a third beam penetrated the main haul. "Oh my god…" Lucy muttered as she, Wendy and Sherry covered their mouths in horror. The airship went down and crashed into the forest, causing a sizeable rumble. "All those poor people.."

"Don't worry, Christina is operated by remote control." Ren said in comfort before looking into the distance. "But who did that?" As everyone looked around to find the source of the attack, Stardust noticed a lack of weird men and bald wizards.

" **Natsu, where are Ichiya and Jura?"** The dragon asked, making the duelist look around in shock.

"Yeah...HEY, where's that weird guy and blady?"

"Sir Ichiya said he was gonna check something out." Eve said.

"Yes, but why would Jura help?" Lyon questioned.

"Two strong wizards absent, the Christina being destroyed.." Erza pondered before her eyes widened. "they knew."

"Of course we knew!" A new voice said, making everyone turn to see the Oracion Seis behind them. "Why else would we have destroyed your airship." Most of the wizards present glared at the group, a few shook in fear, but Natsu...Natsu grinned as he could feel a fighting coming up.

"I'M FIRED UP!"

 **And that's where we'll end it for today. I wanted to do more, but I have some things to do this weekend for finals so don't expect something as fast as this.**

 **Well, now we know the relationship between the dragons, Black Rose meeting Wendy and the Oracion Seis making an appearance! How will Natsu and company handle them? Will he use his duelist skills, or will he fail?**

 **Like, Fav, review and PM**

 **Next Time: A Ghost of the Past**


	8. Chapter 8: A Ghost of the past

**YYYOOSSSHHHHH! The 3rd Dragneel here, back with yet another chapter of dueling Tail! Now the reason, I'll be completely honest, for the last chapter being published one day after chapter 6 was because I was doing an essay for my English, but now I'm in the clear(At least for that subject.) So question: Is anyone gonna see the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie? I know I am with some friends from college. Just tell me or don't, it's your choice:)**

 **READER1010: She will discover her powers and her and Black Rose will have a talk about that later, but that's maybe 2-3 chapters away. Yeah, I thought having a duel monster pairing would be unique.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Yes, the answer will be in this chapter. How they'll overcome his hearing will be discovered later on. As for your question, it's because Black Rose is like a mother who doesn't want Wendy to be exposed to something that could hurt her.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Well yeah, Stardust DID say to watch out for her, though his short memory made him forget that when he bolted(P.S. now he knows not to get in Black Rose' bad side.) Yes, i agree with you on Wendy's situation as in the future, Natsu will train her in both dragon slayer magic and dueling(which will be hell for her.) I may or may not have a lemon just for the dragons in human form. I already plan for him using Ice Barriers, I just need a deck for Lucy...if you have any idea.**

 **Drakedragon297: No, Barrel Dragon was only used to blow up Christina, but there will be a duel later on in this arc. If by face an entire deck you mean the Oracion seis using the cards the numbers gave them, then yeah. I do have a filler arc in mind when they legitimately face duel monsters, but that's in the future.**

 **Guest: I do plan on them fighting, though for obvious reasons, you mean sex….um, idk.**

 **Now it's time to see how the task force will face off….**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"Well well, isn't this an interesting group we've got?" Brain said with a smirk as he and the Oracion Seis were present. The legal guild members could only glare at the group, though Lucy and Wendy were the most frightened of the group.

"How did you know about Christina?" Hibiki demanded as he and the other two glared harshly at them.

"Sorry handsome, but we got the information from your butt-ugly troll." Angel said with a smirk, getting them to widen their eyes.

"No way! The boss would never sell us out!" Eve said while clenching his fists.

"He wouldn't, but Gemini would." She answered, getting confused looks. "My spirit has the ability to copy a person's looks and memories, so we just kidnapped your 'boss' and got all we needed."

' _With Ichiya'_

"Gentlemen! You know you don't have to do this. Just let me go and you can walk free from the authorities." the short man said as he was tied to a stick and carried by hired help, courtesy of the Oracion Seis.

"Shut up you weirdo! We got paid to take you away, so that's what we're doing and we could do without you talking." The boss said with his guys nodding.

"Man…."

' _Back with the others'_

"I can hear your fear, and it sounds enjoyable." Cobra said with a smirk, ticking off Natsu.

" **Hmm, he looks to be the more troublesome of the group."** Stardust said, getting the snake tamer to widen his eyes as he heard an unfamiliar voice when he was trying to listen to the pink haired wizard's thoughts.

 _Yeah, and that Cobra guy's getting on my nerves_ Natsu thought, getting him to smirk.

 _I see, so this is Natsu. He's got some...interesting thoughts._

"On behalf of Fairy Tail and the union of guilds," Erza started as she requipped a sword and aimed it at the group. "We will defeat you." She said with a serious tone.

" **Ohhhh, the shows about to begin."** 107 mocked as he sat near the ledge her and 104 were on….magically pulling out a bucket of popcorn.

" **Yes, let's see how these wizards play out."** 104 commented, though he was more interested in Natsu.

" **Wendy, hide."** Black Rose said with a serious expression, getting a nod from the young wizard as she and Carla hid behind a rock.

"Alright, I fired up!" Natsu declared as he lunged towards the Oracion Seis, who smirked at his approach. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He opened his mouth and launched a stream of flames. However, what he didn't expect was Midnight, who was still sleeping on a flying carpet, hovering in front of the attack and redirected it. "The hell?"

"Here we go." Cobra muttered as he jumped on Cubelios and flew towards the group. Erza quickly requipped a second sword and attempted to slash at him, but he dodged it with ease. "I can hear you Titania."

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as he got into his signature pose.

"Ice Make: Eagles: Lyon said next to him, doing a similar pose. A barrage of frozen eagles and lanes few towards Racer, who in the blink of an eye, dodged them. "How?!"

"Behind ya." Racer said as he kicked booth ice mages in the back. "Come on,, you guys are too slow!"

"I normally wouldn't hurt such a beautiful woman, but for you, I'll make an exception." Eve said in a serious tone as he, Ren and Hibiki surrounded Angel, though she didn't seem fazed.

"Aww, that's cute. I almost feel bad for this." She mocked while raising a celestial key. "Almost. Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" A bright light emerged in front of her, which died out and revealed a shirtless man with red-white hair and a scorpion's tail.

"Yo Angel, wnt me to blast these fools?!" He said with his tongue sticking out.

"Get rid of these wannabe playboys."

"Wannabe?!" Ren said in a hurt tone as he unleashed a wind attack, along with Eve's snow magic.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio raised his tail and fired a tornado of sand, breaking through the attacks and hitting the 'playboys.'

"Eve, Ren!"Hibiki called out before he was hit by Racer.

"These guys are too strong!" Lucy said in a frightened tone, getting on Sherry's nerves.

"Well, then stay here and die cow-breast!" She yelled as she was about to charge in...only to feel her body sink into the ground. "Awww, not my dress!"

"We'll finish this fight and take more missions, for money. OH YEAH!" Hoteye said as he used his magic to liquify the ground.

"Get over here so I can hit you!" Natsu yelled in irritation as he kept missing his hits on Racer.

"What can I say? You.." He sent a jab to his gut. "Are.." He dodged a swift kick and delivered one of his own. "TOO SLOW!" He finished before drop kicking the dragon slayer, making him skid on the ground.

"NATSU!" Erza called out in worry as she saw her boyfriend fall on the ground. However, her instincts kicked in just in time to stop a poison-cladded hand, courtesy of Cobra.

"I'd worry more about yourself than your boyfriend Titania." He taunted with a smirk, making her snarl as she continued to attack(and miss) him.

" **Natsu, you have to stay calm."** Stardust advised as his partner barely got up.

 _Easier said than done! This bitch is too fast!_ He thought in anger at the cocky expression Racer had.

" **Remember how you struggled with Lightning Warrior, who moved as fast as lightning? How did you defeat him?"** Natsu's eyes widened in realization. If he was gonna beat someone as fast as him, he needed to rely on all his senses. **"I can feel his magic slowing down your reaction time. All you have to do is predict his next attack. Now, close your eyes and concentrate."**

"*Groan* fine." Natsu muttered as he was slugged in the face. Ignoring the pain, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the wind change its pattern as Racer ran. He could hear his feet running along the ground. He could smell the amount of hair gel this bastard used on his hair. Racer smirked as he saw Natsu standing there and rushed in to deliver the final blow.

…..Until Natsu caught his wrist.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock as someone was actually fast enough to stop him. Natsu raised his head to smirk at his confused foe.

"Got ya mohawk brains!" he said before headbutting him, causing his nose to snap a bit. "Fire Dragon Talon!" He lit his foot ablaze before sidekicking him in the gut, making him wheeze. "And Fire Dragon Iron Fist+Flaming Elbow!" Raising his left hand, he delivered a harsh uppercut with his elbow lite for extra damage, causing some teeth to break and his glasses to crack from the force. Natsu's punch was so strong that it sent the fastest member of the Oracion Seis into the forest. The other Oracion Seis members(aside from Midnight) looked in shock as to how Natsu defeated one of their members. "Alright Fatty, you're next on the chopping block!" Natsu began running towards the large member.

"I don't think so, Mud Floor!" Hoteye said as he pointed two fingers at the ground in front of him, making the once hard land into mud. Natsu, seeing this, used his fire under his feet and launched up into the air. "Now, Heavy Wave!" Hoteye then pointed his fingers towards Natsu and compressed pressure hit the defenseless slayer, forcing him to cross his arms. The dark wizard smirked as he thought he got a good hit in….until Natsu unleashed a large fireball his way. "OH NO!" He screamed as he was engulfed in the attack.

" **Excellent use of Dragon's Gunfire."** Stardust complemented, making Natsu grin as he quickly hid the spell card away.

"That must be Natsu Dragneel." Brain said rhetorically as he could see why 104 and 107 wanted him tested.

"Yeah, and he's kinda cute." Angel said while licking her lips, getting an irritated glare from Erza and a shiver from Natsu.

"Getting jealous Titania?" Cobra said while dodging another sword attack. "You won't be able to hit me with those slow attacks." He then raised a brow as she smirked.

"Oh? Then I'll just have to go fast." The scarlet knight's body then glew and her outfit changed into a leopard bra, black underwear and leopard ears. Natsu got a slight nose bleed from this and it took all his strength not to have her right then and there. Little did he know, Erza was inwardly smiling at how turned on her boyfriend was of her new armor.

"Oh come on Titania, what the fuck are you thinking?!" Cobra said in shock as he heard how she would have Natsu slowly strip her down, sending kisses over her body before fucking her from behind…"AH OH MY GOD, I CAN'T UNHEARD THAT!" Erza, quickly taking his distraction, moved in with impressive speed and cut his shoulder, making him grunt.

"Hello? Are you even listening?" Angel said in annoyance as she saw how Natsu was looking at Erza, despite her increased speed.

 _Oh she's gonna get it when we get back._

" **Natsu, for the love of god, we are in a fight. Perverted thoughts later."** Stardust said with a facepalm, though he shot Black Rose a quick glance.

"Huh? Oh right, the fight!" Natsu quickly turned back towards Angel with a toothy grin. "Now, let's get down to business!" He quickly lunged towards her….

*CLING*

"Huh?!" Natsu looked at his right fist...only to find a chain wrapped around his wrist. "The fuck?!" Then, more chains appeared and constricted his movements. "My….power…..it...feels….weak…" Natsu couldn't stand as he fell flat on his face.

"NATSU/ **NATSU!** " Both Wendy and the duel monsters said in worry as they saw how easily Natsu was taken down.

"Must he be so noisy? I was having a wonderful dream." a new, lazy voice called out from behind Brain, making everyone turn to the speaker.

"Ah Midnight, you've awoken." Brain said in a satisfied tone. Sure enough, the sleeping member of the Oracion Seis was getting off his carpet while rubbing his drowsy eyes.

"Yes, well pinky over there is making too much noise, even more my liking." Midnight said while picking his ear with his pinky. "It's a good thing we have these with us…" He lazily lifted his hand, revealing a card with a picture of chains, which were responsible for restricting Natsu. Said person, Wendy, Stardust, Black Rose, Happy(he and Carla were hiding with Wendy), and Carla's eyes widened as they saw what card it was.

It was in fact...a duel monster's card.

" **A trap card…"** Stardust muttered.

" **More specifically, the trap Shadow Spell, which not only restricts a monster's movement, but lowers their attack points by 700."** Black Rose finished in shock.

 _B-but how?_ Wendy thought in fear.

"It would appear that the Oracion Seis possess duel monsters." Carla concluded in shock.

"Which could be really bad for us." Happy said in a shaky voice. "B-but don't worry Carla, I'll protect you."

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she continued to strike at Cobra, yet despite her increased speed, he was able to dodge them like it was nothing.

"I can hear your muscle contractions whenever you move." The maroon-haired man sad before grabbing her wrists. "And when you can plan your movements." Erza attempted to get away, but Cubelios wrapped its body around her. Then...it bit on her right arm.

"AAHHH!" She screamed in pain as the poison spread on his body.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to escape the chains. "You bastard, I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Oh I'm planning on it." Cobra said while his snake released Erza, who fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hmm, these guys aren't much are they?" Midnight said in a bored tone, though he got no response. "Brain?" He looked back to see his father's shock expression.

"I-It's her, the one we've been looking for." He muttered as he looked at Wendy, who was still hiding from behind the rock. He raised his staff and formed an energy sphere around the girl.

"W-what? What's happening?!" Wendy asked in shock as she was lifted towards Brain, much to the felines shock.

"WENDY!" Carla called in concern.

"I've got her!" happy responded as he charged at the sphere...only for it to open and take him to. "Oh...I got caught too."

"WENDY! HAPPY!"

"NATSU!"

"Hahahaha! Now we've got the power to revive our guide to Nirvana!" Brain laughed as he montion the sphere to go to him.

*Whip*

"Ouf!" Brain was sent crashing down to the ground do to a vine smacking him, much to everyone's shock.

"Brain!" Angel was about to go help him...when another vine smacked her as well.

"Who's doing this?" Midnight questioned with a raised brow. Three vines attempted to strike him as well, though his magic repealed them. Looking to the side, he and Cobra(who was still conscious) saw a woman with red hair(not Erza) and a red dress carrying Wendy in her arms.

" **Wendy, are you alright?"** The figure said in concern.

"Black Rose.." Wendy muttered before hugging her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get caught!"

" **It's alright my dear, I know."** Black Rose cooed while patting her back and glaring at the remaining Oracion Seis members. **"I will give you one warning, walk away with your friends or feel my wrath."**

"Hmm, interesting, your mind is...different than others I've heard. I like it." Cobra said with his arms crossed.

"Regardless, if father is interested in the girl, then we will take her." The emo member said with a sinister smirk. "So I would advise that you walk away before…" A vine rose from the ground and yet again missed him. Black Rose' eyes turned to slits as she raised her arms to summon a swarm of vines. Several launched thorns, which Midnight 'ignored' while Cobra and Cubelios dodged with slight difficulty.

" **Then you've made your choice."** She swapped her arms, motioning more vines to slam the ground, hoping to hit the dark wizards. Her attacks became more aggressive as Cobra was almost pounded a few times where as Midnight….was just fine.

"Please, none of your attack will hi-" midnight was cut off when a vine wrapped around his leg, shocking him. "What?!" Black Rose raised her right arm to extend the vine while also applying pressure.

 _Damn, this woman or whatever she is...she's pissed_ Cobra thought before he heard Cubelios scream. Looking down, his eyes widened as she was hit with some thorns. Just as he was about to take them out….

*Stab*

"AHHH!" Cobra creamed as two thorns hit his leg and right shoulder. Using this as an opportunity, Black Rose summoned even more vines to encase the snake duo, much to their displeasure. "Damn….didn't...hear..that.."

"B-Black Rose." Wendy said in fear as she had never seen Black Rose this angry. Even Natsu and Stardust were surprised. Just as she was about to crush them….chains surrounded her body.

"AHH, my...power.." She muttered as every ounce of magic she had was being depleted.

"Black Rose!" Just as Wendy was about to help her, a blur came in and handchopped her neck, knocking her out.

"WENDY!"

" **Man, you Oracion Seis guys were just plain disappointing."** 107 said as he slung Wendy over his shoulder. **"I mean come on, I can feel how strong you guys were, yet ONE duel monster kicked your asses. Talk about overestimating you. You're just lucky we used Fiendish Chain or you would've been dead"**

"Y-you…" Cobra muttered as 104 cut him and Midnight down from the vines. "Were you here the whole time?"

" **And I thought you had the best ears around."** 104 said in a taunting manner, getting him to snarl and Cubelios to hiss. **"We saw how beaten you were, so we decided to intervene."** He turned his head towards Natsu and kneeled down to his level. **"We've been keeping a close eye on you Natsu Dragneel and I must say, you are strong. No wonder our master wants you."**

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu said in confusion, whereas Stardust was glaring at them.

" **Natsu, these guys are worshippers of the Dark Ones."** At this, Natsu's eyes widened.

" **That's correct Stardust and might I say, it is an honor to finally meet you."** 104 said in complete honesty, though Stardust scoffed at him.

" **Why are you here?"** He demanded in a cold tone, much to Natsu's surprise.

" **We are here because the Dark Ones have sensed your presence in Earthland and I can see why."** 104 gestured towards Natsu before continuing. **"We will duel you soon, but I suggest you rest. Those Shadow Spell chains will keep draining your energy." A** nd with that, he walked towards 107, who still had Wendy with him.

" **Wait, what do you plan on doing with Wendy?"** Black Rose said with a glare.

" **She's needed for a special someone back at these guys' base. Don't worry, she'll be...well taken care of."** 107 said with a dark smirk.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" Carla flew towards the hooded figures and began scratching at them. However, 104 raised his hand and blasted her with an energy sphere. "AHH!"

"CARLA!" Happy quickly flew to grab his beloved before she fell on the ground. Natsu, who had watched the whole thing, continued to struggle out of the chains.

"Stardust, a little help here?" he asked in irritation.

" **If a trap hits you, it affects both me and your decks."** Stardust answered while glaring at the numbers.

" **Oh yeah! Before we forget.."** 107 looked at Black Rose and….shot a beam through her body.

"BLACK **ROSE!"** Natsu and Stardust yelled as the duel monster exploded and returned to card form.

" **Oh relax, she's a duel monster. As long as her card isn't destroyed, she can still recover. We just made sure she wouldn't transform into a physical body for a while."** 104 assured before he walked up to Natsu, who gave him a glare that could kill.

"We won't let you get away with this." All 104 did was smile.

" **That's what we're hoping for."** He quickly raised his hand and handchopped Natsu's neck, knocking him out cold. That time, the guilds failed.

' _Back at the Oracion Seis base of Operations, half an hour later'_

"Damn it, that fucking hurts." Racer moaned as he rubbed his jaw. Though it wasn't completely broken, he still lost some teeth.

"That boy was difficult. Oh yeah." Hoteye said while wrapping a bandage on his burn wounds.

"Quiet your whining, at least you weren't hit by a damn vine." Angel said with irritation as she removed some thorns and leaves out of her dress.

"Yeah, so shut up." Cobra agreed as he painfully removed the thorns embedded in his shoulder and leg. They were so deep, he need something sharp just to remove them. "GUAH, when I find that woman, I'm gonna kill her."

" **You say that, yet you were at her mercy not 1 minute before we came in."** 107 taunted with a smirk, though no one could see it.

"Why you…."

"Cobra, enough." Brain commanded as he walked in with 104 and Midnight. "If it wasn't for our 'friends', then we would all be dead. Not to mention we wouldn't have our prize." he said while looking at Wendy, who was chained near the wall.

"W-where am I?" Wendy muttered as she just regained consciousness. "A cave? wait-BLACK ROSE!" She looked around, only to be hooked as the Oracion Seis and the numbers were there. "W-where am I? What did you do to Black Rose?!"

" **Calm down kid, she's safe...I believe. Along with all your friends."** 104 answered before looking back at Brain. **"Good luck with your...operation."** And with that, he and 107 disappeared in a flash of light.

"I don't trust those guys."

"Oh yeah."

"What do they hope to gain?"

"Cobra, you couldn't hear anything in their heads?" Midnight questioned.

"I tried It's like they..locked their own thoughts away. It's...kinda scary." The Oracion Seis began to ponder about the numbers.

"That can wait for later, right now, we need to move along before those wizards awaken." Brain said as he gestured Racer and Midnight to get something. "So, Sky Maiden, we require your...unique set of skills."

"I won't do anything you ask of me. Even if it costs me my l-life." Wendy said with a determined look, to which Brain chuckled.

"I think you will after you see WHO needs your help." Racer and Midnight pushed a coffin in view and what Wendy saw shocked her. Blue hair, red tattoo, yup it was unmistakable..

It was Jellal Fernandes.

 **Cliffhanger(not really). So I did say I would post a new chapter later on since it's finals, buttttttt…..fuck it, I NEED TO WRITE FOR U GUYS!**

 **So, now we saw a bit of what Natsu could do, as well as him using a card in battle. Unfortunately, the Oracion Seis have them too, so that could cause problems for them. If you were wondering why no one else talked, it's because they were knocked out.**

 **Also, the concept of Black Rose turned into a physical form will be discussed next time, as well as the aftermath of the 1st battle. Expect a REALLY pissed off Natsu.**

 **One more thing, this month I will create a christmas special where I host a party and invite all the characters from my stories. How chaotic will it get and will my house in California survive? Stay tuned.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next Time: Race against time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Race against Time

**Hey guys, the 3rd Dragneel, here with yet another chapter of Dueling Tail: The Oracion Seis arc! So far, the feedback for this arc has been so well and I thank all of you for reading this story. I AM still gonna do my other stories, but this one has been on my mind and yea know….I don't mind.**

 **Renegade100: They will start questioning the duel monsters, just not know since like I said before, everyone else was knocked out.**

 **READER1010: It will near the end of the arc, but they will be kinda suspicious and yeah, I know. That's why you never try to read the mind of a closet pervert like Erza.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: 104 and 107 will appear a few more times, especially during the end when they finally have that duel. As for reinforcements, I'm guessing you mean the cards the Oracion Seis have since some of them are monsters.**

 **Drakedragon297: Thank you for saying that. As your question about Gajeel, I never really thought about that, though I do have a deck in store for hm, but that's in the Edolas arc. Oh and he will be salty about thatXD**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yes, never mess with the mind of a pervert, especially one who's had sex 4 times(5 if you count what she and Natsu did before leaving.) I did say Natsu would be stronger and slightly smart since the battles with his duel spirits were a bitch to handle, but as expect him to be almost equal to Gildarts. If Shadow Spell hadn't occurred, he would've beaten Angel and did some serious damage to the other 3. Also expect Black Rose to warn Natsu a few times about Wendy's innocence and safety, yeah he won't forget.**

 **Guest: I already have an angelic card for her, but it is not Honest since Natsu already has that card.**

 **Lightingblade49: Thank you, I try my best to mix the 2 franchises together in a good story.**

Recap: Natsu smiles and crosses his arms while cards pass him.

"Last time on Dueling Tail…"

" _Well well, isn't this an interesting group we've got? Brain said with a smirk as he and the Oracion Seis were present._

" _On behalf of Fairy Tail and the union of guilds." Erza started as she requipped a sword and aimed it at the group. "We will defeat you." She said in a serious tone._

" _ **Remember how your training Natsu."**_ _Stardust said as Natsu caught Racer's fist and sent him flying._

" _That must be Natsu Dragneel." Brain said rhetorically._

" _Must he be so noisy?" Midnight said while lazily revealing Shadow Spell._

" _AHHH!" Erza screamed as Cubelios bit her right arm and dropped her._

" _ **Then you've made your choice."**_ _Black Rose said as she surrounded the dark wizards with vines before chains restricted her._

" _ **We've kept an eye on you Natsu Dragneel and I must say, you are strong."**_ _104 said while kneeling in front of him._

" _We won't let you get away with this."_

" _ **That's what we're hoping for."**_ _104 then hand chopped his neck, knocking him out._

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"Hmph..." Natsu moaned as he began to move his sleep.

" **N…..STU…..NA...NATSU!"** A loud voice called out, making him open his eyes. Looking up, he saw a man with white hair kneeling down in front of him. **"Good, you're awake."** He said with a sigh of relief.

"Lyon? What's with the getup?" natsu asked in confusion, making the man sigh.

" **No, it's me, Stardust Dragon."** He gave him a blank expression. **"I guess you haven't seen this form yet…"** The man's body began to glow, making him cover his eyes. When it died out, Stardust appeared, making the dragon slayer gasp.

"STARDUST! You wouldn't believe it. Some guy in some stupid clothes said he was you! Then heAUGH!" Natsu was cut off when his dragon smack him in the back of the head with his tail.

" **THAT GUY WAS ME YOU IDIOT!"** The dragon said in annoyance. **"AND THOSE CLOTHES WERE AWESOME!"**

"How was I supposed to know-wait!" Natsu looked around as saw the entire cliffside covered in cracks, burn marks and vines. "Wow, what happened here?"

" **Black Rose happened."** Stardust said in a serious tone. **"Speak of which…"** He pointed to the card on the ground, making him look in shock as it was Black Rose' card.

"Hey Black Rose, you okay?" Natsu asked in concern.

" **..."**

" **She's...just in pain."** Stardust said. **"But we've got more pressing matters to attend to…"** He pointed his claw towards Erza, who was gasping for air.

"ERZA!" Natsu quickly pocketed Black Rose and rushed towards his girlfriend. "Hey, Erza...come on, speak to me!"

"Owww, shut up flame brain." Gray said as he and the others began to wake up.

"Woah, what happened here?" Lucy said as she saw the destruction that happened.

"The Oracion Seis, that's who." Natsu said in anger as he held his lover's hand.

"They...overpowered us, and kidnapped Wendy." Carla said in a serious tone as she and Happy got up.

"Natsu...it hurts…" Erza said as the purple marks on her arm began to spread. Seeing her blonde companion walk u to her, Erza came up with an idea. "Lucy….forgive me…" She quickly took her belt, much to her horror and the trimen's pleasure. Tying it tightly around her arm, Erza looked at her boyfriend. "Natsu...someone...cut it off!"

"What?! No way!" Gray said in shock at what she proposed, with Lucy nodding in agreement.

"Very well." Lyon spoke as he created an ice sword. Just as he did, Natsu took him wrist with his expression shadowed.

"Don't…"

"Natsu, what's more important: Erza's arm or her life?" Lyon said with narrowed eyes. "We have to make a desci-AUGH!" He was cut off when the dragon slayer suddenly grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air.

"LET HIM GO!" Sherry warned as she rushed to his side, but stopped when she saw it...his glowing red eyes.

" **You listen here you asshole. I don't like you, I've never like you ever since that whole galuna island crap. But because Gray sees you like a brother, I can tolerate you. But just hear this…."** He brought Lyon close to his face, showing an extremely piised off wizard that would make Deliora piss itself. **"We WILL save Erza and we WILL defeat the Oracion Seis, but if you ever point that thing towards my mate again."** He applied more strength on his throat, making him gag. **"I WILL DESTROY YOU."**

Lyon tried desperately to get outta his grip, even to the point of using his magic, but the way the pink haired wizard was crushing him was too much.

"Natsu.." Gray said while touching his shoulder, but recoiled as he felt Natsu heat up. "NATSU! Let. Him. Go." Luckily, he heard him as he threw Sherry quickly rushed to his side and gasped as she saw a red hand mark on his neck. Natsu walked away and placed his hand on his forehead, taking raspy breaths to calm himself down.

 _Stardust, can't you heal her like you heal me?_

" **I'm sorry, but I can't heal any internal wounds, like poison."** Stardust said in a regretful tone.

"Wendy can help." Cara spoke up. "She has healing abilities that can save her."

"Well let's go!" Natsu was about to rush away, but Hibiki stopped him. "Let. Go."

"Natsu, we have to think this through." He said with a serious expression. "We'll need to split up into 2 groups in order to find the Oracion Seis."

"I'll go with Eve." Ren said, getting the smaller wizard to nod.

"Sherry and I...will go together." Lyon spoke as the dress wearing mage helped him up, but not before glaring at Natsu, who ignored them.

"Natsu and I will go one way." Gary said reluctantly.

"I will go with you as well."

"And if Carla goes, then I'll go too!" happy declared with his paw held high.

"Then I will stay here and coordinate everyone." Hibiki said, though he shivered at the glare Natsu was giving him.

"I'll stay here to protect them." Lucy quickly said, much to the playboy's relief. Natsu looked at his mate before getting down and kissing her square on the lips, much to everyone's shock.

"I love you." Natsu said while separating. Though in pain, Erza smiled and touch his cheek with her left hand.

"I...love you too." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before getting up and leaving with his group.

 _I promise Erza, Wendy, that I will save you. Even if it means I'll die!_

' _With the Oracion Seis'_

To say Wendy was shocked would be a complete understatement. There stood Jellal, more like hanging, the person who saved her from her loneliness, even if it was short. Unbeknownst to her, tears threatened to fall. "H-How?"

"It's simple really." Brain started with a smirk. "You see, his body may be intact, but his spirit, it's...beyond any ordinary medicine. But if someone were to have healing powers…." Wendy's eyes widened as she realized what he wanted her to do.

" _ **Brain.."**_ A disembodied voice called out, though the leader of the Oracion Seis knew who it was. _**"I can sense the wizards splitting up, so you better get ready, if you know what's good for you…"**_

The white haired man looked at each of his members. "Those damn wizards are on their way here. Take care of them."

"Yes Brain." they said in unison before leaving.

"So child, aren't you going to revive the person...who saved you?" Wendy clenched her fists. Yeah she's heard of all the terrible things he's done, but he was still Jellal, the same person who traveled with her.

 _Black Rose...forgive me._

' _With Natsu and Gray'_

The 2 humans and flying cats(cause that's sssooooo normal to say) were heading towards the northern part of the Woodsea, no one saying a word.

" **This may be the most likely way the Oracion Seis is located since I saw them walk this direction."** Stardust spoke mostly towards Black Rose.

" **..."**

" **You know it's not your fault."**

" **If I had sensed those numbers using such a card, I could've dodge it. It was my carelessness that got Wendy captured."** Black Rose said for the first time while looking down.

" **We were all there, you couldn't have known. Don't beat yourself over it."**

 _Yeah! We'll find them and kick those bastards asses for what they did!_ Natsu thought while flashing her a toothy grin, making her feel a bit better.

"So Carla, what kind of magic does Wendy use?" Happy questioned.

"She's a Sky Dragon slayer, which means she has extremely powerful healing magic." She simply said, getting everyone to look in shock.

"Dragon Slayer magic…" Gray muttered in shock.

 _Is that true?_ Natsu thought as he assumed that was the reason she felt familiar.

" **Yes, she was taught by the Sky Dragon Grandine, but she disappeared on X777."** Black Rose said in a regretful tone. **"Actually, when she heard of you, she wanted to ask if you had any idea to her whereabouts."**

 _Sorry, I don't._ The group continued to run until figures dropped from the trees, making them stop.

"Well looky here boys, Fairy Tail wizards." One of the grunts(presumably the boss) said in a mocking tone.

"If you know what's good for ya, move." Natsu demanded in a serious tone.

"Ohhhhh, scary! But...we can't since we were paid to slow you down. So let's ge-" But he was cut off when Natsu kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

"GRAY! You take these guys, I'm gonna go find Wendy!"

"What the fuck asswipe?! Don't leave me with these guys!" But he was quickly ignored as Natsu, along with the cats, ran deeper into the woods. "Asshole." he sighed before looking at the grunts. "So, who's first?"

" **I'm surprised you decided to skip those guys…"** Stardust said, though he knew the reason why. Suddenly, more dark wizards appeared in front of the dragon Slayer, much to his annoyance.

"We don't have time!" He quickly reached into one of his deck boxes before taking out a spell card. "Release Restraint Wave!" A green aura surrounded Natsu as a barrage of storm tornados appeared in front of him.

"What the!"

"Who is this guy?!"

"Fuck this!"

The tornados quickly blew the grunts away, some hitting the trees and others just...away.

"My goodness! Do you have to be so reckless!" Carla complained as she and Happy struggled to keep themselves from flying.

"We've got to get to Wendy be-" With his draconic instincts, Natsu was able to dodge a sudden gust of wind from crushing him. Looking up, he saw a gray-skinned man with shirt, baggy pants and a large scythe in his hands.

"Well well, if it isn't the Salamander. We meet again." The man said with a smirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" Natsu asked in confusion, making the man and Happy face fault.

"You son of a bitch! Have you seriously forgotten me?! Erigor!"

"Who?"

"The grim reaper of Eisenwald?"

"Ummmm"

"We fought in the canyon to stop me from killing the guildmasters?"

"Nope"

"I WAS THE FIRST OFFICIAL THREAT IN THE FIRST ARC!"

"Ohhhhh, that was you?" Natsu said in realization.

"Yes! That was-!"

"Sorry, don't know you." Again, Happy and Erigor facepalmed.

" **Ummm, is he actually taunting him?"** Black Rose questioned.

" **Unfortunately, he's honestly confused."** Stardust said with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry, but I can't handle your bitchin right now, I've gotta go through." Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Whatever it is, it can wait! I've been waiting for the opportunity to pay you back for ruining my plans." He said with a snarl.

"I said. Get. Outta. My. Way. My mate is going to die if I don't hurry."

"Oh? Well however the bitch is, let her did. It's one less nuisance to deal with."

…..

….

" **Well, he fucked up."** Stardust say with Black Rose nodding in agreement.

*Cracking*

Natsu looked down with his knuckles closing so hard, his bones were cracking. "You know, I was gonna just beat you quick, but….." Natsu reached into his deck box and pulled a card out. "You made me mad! Blue Eyes, come forth!" A pillar of light erupted from behind the Fairy Tail wizard, surprising the grim reaper. When it died out, there stood the great Blue Eyes. Just looking at it made Erigor shake in fear.

' _Not far from there'_

" **Damn, I didn't expect the kid to summon a dragon like that. Man, this'll be good!"** 107 laughed while he clutched his stomach.

" **I suppose now we can see the great dragon in action. Though it would appear to be overkill for one wizard."** 104 said with his arms crossed.

"D-dragon? H-h-how?!"

"This is what you get.." Natsu raised his hand, his eyes turning white for a brief moment, getting concerned looks from the dragons. "For insulting my mate. Blue Eyes…." He then pointed at Erigor. "Attack." Blue Eyes opened it's mouth, concentrating white energy into it. Erigor, seeing this, quickly brought a wall of wind in front of him.

However….it won't be enough.

*BOOM*

' _With Gray'_

The ice make wizard finished beating down the grunts when a sudden explosion made the ground shake. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaimed while falling on his back. He looked up to see smoke where Natsu went. "That idiot…"

"What was that Lyon?" Sherry said in fear as she and Lyon saw the explosion from their location.

Ren and Eve saw looked in shock as well saw the attack, failing to notice a certain emo.

Hibiki held onto his Archive magic while Lucy covered Erza with her body in case there would be any more attacks.

' _With Natsu'_

The pink-haired wizard glared at the twitching figure of Erigor. His entire body was covered in small amounts of static while his clothes were completely burned off. "You're lucky I have somewhere to be or you would feel more pain…" Natsu muttered before he felt a hand on his shoulder, which was Stardust in human form.

" **Natsu, are you okay?"**

"Yeah, I am." He was about to keep walking…

"N-Natsu.." Said person turned and went wide-eyed as he saw his 'son' shaking in fear from behind a tree, with Carla next to him. "I-is that you?"

"Of course it's me little buddy." He said in a slightly hurt expression.

" **I think he means are you okay after this. You almost killed him."** Natsu took a few deep breaths before looking at his dragon.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I abused my power, I…..just felt so anger." The son of Igneel clenched his fists as he remembered the one rule Stardust told him.

" _ **Never abuse your power…."**_

He slightly flinched when he felt Stardust squeeze his shoulder a bit. **"Look, I know you were angry. How do you think I felt when Black Rose was hurt."** He quickly glanced at said dragon before speaking. **"But you have to learn control. Despite what he said, you can never use your cards for anger...cause that will lead you to a darker path."** He whispered, though Natsu could hear that.

" **Natsu…"** Black Rose turned to human form and did something he never expected: she hugged him. It wasn't like any hug he felt, it was….motherly. **"I know you're angry, but none of us hate you for that.**

"But I…."

" **You did that for Erza, and I completely understand. How do you think I handle other monsters who mocked Stardust."** She said, making him laugh while Stardust paled as he remembered how she 'dealt' with jealous monsters. She pushed him in arms distance and gave him a motherly smile. **"Now, let's get Wendy back."**

"AYE MADAM!" He exclaimed, making her giggle while Stardust laughed. Happy and Carla looked at the three and smiled.

' _With the numbers'_

" **Well that was disappointing.."** 107 muttered as he expected bloodshed, not some family crap. **"Why does the master want with this guy?"**

" **Because of his potential."** 104 answered while watching Natsu walk away.

" **Is that why you're smiling?"**

" **No…"** 104 walked away with a smirk. **"I think we found a way to make the Dragneel into our puppet. All we'll need is some….motivation for him."**

Gray, who got off his ass, ran towards where the explosion was and was shocked to see a large crater with what appeared to be a stream trail on the ground. Following it, he was even more shocked when he saw Erigor. "Natsu, what did you do?"

"D….Dra…."

"Huh?" Gray looked at Erigor and saw him mumbling something. Leaning forward, he heard something that shocked him.

"Dragon…"

' _With Natsu'_

With a few detours(grunts to beat up) Natsu and company finally made it to a cave, where he picked up Wendy's scent.

"Are you sure this is where she is Natsu?" Happy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I can smell her here, right guys?" natsu asked the dragons.

" **I have a...connection to Wendy, and I can feel her inside."** Black Rose said with a serious expression. **"Let's go."**

" **Remember, you're still recovering Black Rose, so don't do anything reckless."** Stardust warned, making her smile.

"WE'RE COMING WENDY!" Natsu charged towards the entrance of the cave.

"I suppose he doesn't know the meaning of the sneak approach." Carla said with a facepalm, but followed nonetheless. The group kept running until they heard...crying?

" **WENDY!"** The blunette was on her knees while covering her eyes, though it didn't stop the tears from falling. **"Are you alright child?"**

Wendy lowered her hands and looked at the group with regretful eyes."I'm…..sorry." She said, confusing the others. "I-I couldn't help it...please forgive me." She looked down as even more tears fell, prompting Black Rose to transform into human form and hug her, despite still being in spirit form.

Footsteps could be heard as Natsu and Stardust looked at the source. What they saw shocked them.

There stood...Jellal Fernandez.

"Y...you…" Natsu muttered with his hair shadowing his expression.

" **Natsu?"** Stardust asked in concern as he could feel the hatred Natsu had towards this man.

Looking up, his eyes turned to slits while his magic began to flare, surprising everyone. **"JELLAL!"** He lunged forward to hit the man that tortured his mate…

*Stab*

"Huh?" Natsu stopped when he felt his body...stop moving. Looking down, his eyes widened as a pitch black with yellow-green outlines pierced his chest. Then, another stabbed his arms, then legs and a few hit his chest.

"Natsu/ **Natsu!"** Everyone yelled as their dragon slayer fell forward.

"S-Stardust, what h-happened?"

"My, this is better than I expected.." Brain said from the shadows. "They said this card, Swords of Concealing Light would never work on anyone. I believe..I proved them wrong." he finished with a smirk.

"You! Did you bring HIM back?!" to his annoyance, the white haired man chuckled. "HEY, DON'T FUCKING LAUGH!"

"You still haven't figured it out?" He said, confusing everyone. "I merely brought him here. If you have anyone to blame, blame Wendy, the Sky Maiden!"

"You liar! Wendy would never help you! Right? Wendy?" Happy declared as he looked at the girl, who continued to cry into Black Rose' arms.

"I'm sorry…." She couldn't hold her tears as she broke down, shocking everyone else.

"Wendy…" Carla muttered.

"Hahaha, now we have our guide for Nirvana! Nothing will sto-" Brain was cut off when he was suddenly hand chopped on the neck, courtesy of Jellal. The blue haired man took a nearby coat and began to walk towards the exit, but stopped when a hand gripped his leg.

"WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE YOU FUCKER! I'M GONnA MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING ERZA!"

"Er...za…" He muttered, almost emotionlessly, much to the slayer's shock, which turned to a heated glare.

"If you so much as touch her, I will kill you, you hear me? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Having enough, Jellal punched Natsu in the back of the head.

"Natsu!" Wendy and Happy rushed towards his side as the swords died out. Wendy looked at Jellal, but gasped as she saw how...hollow his eyes were.

He looked back for a brief second before leaving…..to find his purpose….

 **And that's where we'll leave it for today. Man, was this something I wanted to do. I apologize if this was a bit...dark, but understand Natsu loves Erza and in dragon culture, a dragon would do anything for their mate.**

 **So jellal is back, how will Erza react to this, and how will Gray feel when he saw how...destructive Natsu was?**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next Time: Search and Destroy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Search and Destroy!

**Hey guys, the 3rd Dragneel, and once again I'm here with yet another new chapter. Man has it been a crazy few months, I mean I never expected to have 5 stories and have as many followers as I do now, so on behalf of that, thank you:)**

 **READER1010: Yeah, Jellal's arrival will bring more drama into the story, but at the same time Natsu and Erza will pull through together.**

 **Drakedragon297: Yup, he's screwed, even without memory as we saw with Lyon, anyone who wants to hurt Erza will die.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: I'm sorry for updating that story so late.**

 **Guest: I…...guess she found it cute?**

 **Guest2: Yes, I will post who Natsu will be with since Erza isn't the only one.**

 **Now onto business, this chapter, we will see Erza's recovery, an intervention from Racer, and a surprising battle. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

' _Outside the headquarters of the Oracion Seis'_

An emotionless Jellal was walking aimlessly through the forest, yet something was….drawing him forward. And then there was that name, Erza. _Why? Why do I know that name?_ He thought while placing a hand on his forehead. None of this is making any sense.

" **If you keep moving north, you'll find what you need."** A voice called out, startling the former wizard saint. He turned to see 104 leaning against a tree.

"W-who are you?" He questioned in a shaky tone, making the number chuckle.

" **Relax, I'm only here to guide you to wherever it is you're going."** He reassured while walking to the blue-haired man, who stepped back.

"S-stay away. STAY AWAY!" Unconsciously, he fired a magic beam towards the figure, who simply tilted his head to the left.

" **Hmm, despite losing your memory, you can still use magic. Interesting, but…."** He placed a hand Jellal's shoulder, pumping some energy into him. **"I think using this spell would be most...beneficial."**

"Why? What did you do?" His eyes widened as he somehow remembered how to conduct a self-destruction spell. "What was that?"

" **I simply gave you a bone and like a good dog…"** He walked away, but not before looking over his shoulder. **"You play with it."** And with that, he disappeared, leaving an even more confused Jellal. Shaking his head, he continued towards the energy that drew him like a moth to a flame. 104 kept walking, not even glancing at 107.

" **Mind telling me what that was able about professor?"** He questioned, to which his partner smirked.

" **Just leaving a little...present for Brain. Come, I have a feeling the show will begin soon."** 107 shrugged before walking along with 104, each interested in the outcome of the battles to come.

' _With Natsu and Wendy'_

"AAHHH!" Natsu screamed as he removed the final sword from his body. Despite it not actually hurting him, it was still stuck on him like glue. The young mage and cats woke him up a few minutes ago and are now helping him escape the Swords of Concealing Light.

" **Finally, I was feeling a bit cramped."** Stardust said while spreading his wings.

"SHUT UP! You weren't the one who got stabbed with those things!" Natsu retorted while crushing one of the swords with his hand.

" **Actually, since you and Stardust are connected, anything that happens to you will also affect him."** Black Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But if that's true, wouldn't you have been knocked out when Wendy was?" Happy questioned the dragon as he could now see her.

" **No, if I took a physical form, then I would be fine, even if Wendy was...hurt."** She looked at Wendy with a regretful look. **"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Wendy."**

The blunette looked down. "It's okay Black Rose, but I'm sorry for helping them. It's just….Jellal...Jellal…" Her eyes began to water and just before Black Rose could do anything...

"I can overlook that, but please, PLEASE SAVE ERZA!" Natsu begged while bowing to her, shocking everyone.

"Ms. Erza? What's wrong with her?"

"Cobra had his snake bite her arm and now poison is spreading throughout her body. I told everyone you could save her, so that's why we hurried here." Carla answered with her paws crossed. Wendy looked shocked at Natsu, then at Carla, then Black Rose, who nodded..

"Okay, I'll try...NO. I will help here." She said in a determined tone, making everyone smile.

"Great! Let's hurry." The group ran out the cave, with each cat flying their dragon slayer. Unbeknownst to them, Brain had awoken.

"Grrr, that damn boy." He muttered while standing up.

" _ **Oh I wouldn't worry about Jellal right now. He's leading us to Nirvana."**_ 104 said telepathically, making the old man's eyes widen before he chuckled darkly. Hell was about to be raised soon.

' _With Lucy and Hibiki'_

"Hang in there Erza…" Lucy cooed as she tried to ease her friend's pain by talking. It had been a half hour since everyone left and she was getting worried since the purple marks were spreading. "Hibiki, anything yet?'

"Well Lyon and Sherry took care of some hired help, I haven't heard anything from Eve and Ren.." His tone deflated at the mention of his friends. "It would appear Natsu and Gray split up, but now I can't- wait." He typed on her Archive keyboard before sighing. "Scratch that, I found him, and it looks like he found Wendy." the blonde smiled in relief at this. Erza struggled to open her eyes.

"N-Natsu….he's close…"

' _With the dragon slayers'_

 _Hang on Erza, we're coming._

" _Natsu, can you hear me?"_ The group stopped when they heard a disembodied voice.

"Huh? Who was that?" Natsu questioned.

"I-Is it a ghost?" Wendy asked in fright.

" **Wendy, you do realize me and Stardust are technically spirits right?"** Black Rose said with a sweatdrop.

" _It's me, Hibiki. I'm using my magic to communicate with you mentally.'_

"Woah, that's awesome!"

"Aye sir!"

"Will you idiots focus on the task at hand?" Carla said in an irritated tone.

" _Right, I'm gonna transfer our location to your minds, hang on."_ Hibiki said, much to their confusion.

"Wait, what's he g-" His, along with everyone's, eyes widened as a mental map appeared in their heads. "Cool! I know where we need to go, come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy declared while using max speed, along with Carla and Wendy.

" **They truly are interesting huh?"** Stardust joked, making Black Rose giggle as they flew to catch up to their duelists.

' _With Gray'_

The 'stripper' of Fairy Tail was currently following the trail of destruction Natsu had left, a frown adorned his face. Why he was like this was simple….

 _Flashback…._

" _What the hell are you saying? Was thi Natsu?" Gray questioned Erigor, who began to awaken from his 'nap.'_

" _Wait, you're one of those Fairy Tail flies.." He muttered before is eyes widened in terror. "NO! GET THAT MONSTER AWAY ME!"_

" _HEY, relax." He said with a tired sigh. "What do you mean by dragon? You were saying that there was a dragon."_

" _Salamander, he…..he….summoned a dragon here and it almost killed me!"_

" _Come on, you really expect me to-" He was cut off when Erigor grabbed his collar. He was about to yell at him when he saw how...terrified Erigor was. It reminded him of how he looked when Deliora attacked._

 _Flashback end…_

 _Flame brain, what have you been up to?_ He thought as he continued to run. Unbeknownst to him, a certain mohawk blonde was watching him like a predator.

' _With Natsu and Wendy'_

The dragon slayers just arrived at the location Hibiki placed in their minds. Right now, Wendy was using her healing magic on Erza, who was trying desperately to ignore the pain. Natsu who had been watching the whole thing, gritted his teeth at the memory of a certain blue-haired man he met at the cave.

"So let me get this straight, Jellal, the same Jellal we fought in the Tower of Heaven and the person we all thought was dead, was revived by Wendy and he's now loose in the forest." Lucy said as she pieced together everything she was told. "Wow, so...what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna find him before Erza does and...end him." Natsu said in a serious tone, much to Lucy's and Happy's shock. Stardust frowned at how he said that and feared what happened with Erigor would happen, perhaps even worse. Wendy finished her healing while wiping some sweat off her brow.

"Erza…" Natsu and Lucy rushed towards their fallen comrade and waited for a response. Erza's brow suddenly twitched, which to them, was a good sign.

"YEAH! SHE'S ALRIGHT!" They exclaimed while high fiving each other. Natsu raised his arm towards Wendy, who looked confused before she realized what he meant and high fived him. Stardust and Black Rose smiled as they too were worried about the scarlet knight.

"She looks better already." Hibiki said...while inches away from her face. Lucy, Wendy and Happy all shook as they felt the murderous aura that surrounded Nats and just when he was about to rip him to pieces….Erza kneed him the dick, prompting him to yell in pain. Even Stardust flinched at that.

"You will never do that again, got it?" Erza said in a serious tone as she slowly got in a seating position.

"Yes madam…" He said in a very squeaky voice as he cupped his genitals, he felt one of them...go back up there. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, revealing it to be Natsu.

"I was so scared.." He muttered on her shoulder. She was shocked at how...frail he was. "If you had…"

"It's okay Natsu, I'm fine." She smiled while returning his hug. Everyone(excluding an indifferent Carla and a pain-stiffen Hibiki) smiled at how they cared for each other, though Lucy felt pain in her chest so some reason. Natsu released his mate before walking towards Wendy with his expression blunette looked down in fear while Black Rose was prepared to defend her, though Stardust placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy….." She shut her eyes as he extended his hand...and lifted her in the air. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He exclaimed while hugging the life outta her.

"N-Natsu!" She squealed as he spun her around like a doll, getting a giggle from Black Rose and Erza. He put her down and placed both hands on her shoulders while giving her a warm smile, which made her blush.

"Thank you Wendy, I couldn't live without Erza. She means the world to me." he confessed, getting said woman to blush. "I so owe you a million jewel."

"Oh? So I'm only worth a million?" She questioned while crossing her arms under her bust, getting her boyfriend to stutter.

"W-well, n-no I didn;t mean you were worth that. I MEAN YOU'RE WORTH MORE THAN ANY-" He stopped when she giggled and pecked his left cheek.

"I was just joking Natsu, I know what you meant."

"Geez, and I was seriously worried about you." he pouted.

"So, what's our next move?" Lucy questioned getting everyone to focus on the task at hand.

"Well we still need to find the location of Nirvana." Hibiki said as he struggled towards his Archive keyboard and typed on it. "It looks like Gray and Lyon are fighting Racer, Sherry went somewhere else and Ren and Eve are nowhere to be found."

"I'll be right back. There's something I need to do." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Natsu? What is it?" He ignored her and kept walking until she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. "Natsu?"

He sighed before looking back at his mate. "Jellal, he's….back." Her eyes widened at the mention of her first love/friend.

"H-how?"

"It's my fault." Wendy spoke up while tears fell down her face. "Brain showed me how weak he was, and I….I...I had to save him."

"Wendy, he did some pretty ba-"

"I KNOW!" She retorted, much to everyone's surprise. "But...he saved me...when I was younger." Everyone stayed quiet before Hibiki spoke.

"I'm detecting some strange magical readings east of here and another a bit farther away."

"Natsu, allow me to find Jellal." Erza said, much to his annoyance. Even after what they did, she was still worried about HIM, the guy that made her leave everyone. The guy...that made her cry. As if reading his mind, she continued. "I want to help him...like before."

"No. I can find him fa-"

"Natsu." He looked at her and was shocked to see how pleaded she looked. "Please." The others just looked in silence while Stardust looked at Natsu with crossed arms.

" **Natsu, I believe she should go. Even after just recovering, she'll be more than capable of moving."** He said, making the dragon slayer bite his lower lip before nodding.

"Thank you. I promise to be careful." She was about to keep walking, when her boyfriend grabbed her hand. Just when she turned, he kissed her on the lips, much to the other's shock. The S-Class wizard was about to return it when he placed something on her hand. Separating from their liplock, she looked in shock as he had given her the Constellar deck he used a few days ago.

"They'll protect you." he whispered before giving her a brief hug. "Please come back to me okay?" She gave a reassuring smile before walking east.

"Then we will go the other way." The playboy said, getting the others to nod as they too began to walk.

' _With Jellal'_

He had been walking aimlessly through the forest, looking for the energy that was drawing him. Jellal had so many questions: who was he? How did the pink haired man know him? Why did that hooded man give him directions? And...who was Erza to him. He shook those thoughts away as he saw a crater, which housed some….powerful magic within it. "This must be it…" He muttered before walking down, not noticing a certain snake tamer hiding in the shadows.

"Hmm, looks like he found Nirvana." Cobra said as he petted Cubelios. "This should be good." The snake hissed in agreement as they jumped in the hole as well. Hiding near a pillar, they watched in silence as Jellal released Nirvana….

' _With Natsu's group'_

*BOOM*

The ground suddenly began to shake as a pillar of light emerged from the forest, making everyone look in shock.

"W-what is that?" Lucy questioned in fear. Stardust, Natsu and Black Rose all narrowed their eyes towards the magic energy.

" **I really don't want to say it, but I believe we've found Nirvana's location."** The cosmic dragon said in a serious tone as he could feel how powerful and….different it felt. Black Rose nodded as she growled in annoyance.

"I don't believe it. It's really Nirvana…" Hibiki muttered, getting everyone to turn to him. "I've heard of it's appearance in books, but I never thought it would be this powerful. Only those with a Wizard Saint jurisdiction and knowledge of such a thing could unlock it.

"Then jellal must have…." Happy said grimly, making Natsu grit his teeth in anger. When he finds the guy….well, let's just say that would be rated A material.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who revived Jellal." Wendy cried as she shake in fear. "It is wasn't for me, it would still be secret."

*SLAM*

Everyone's eyes widened as Hibiki suddenly attacked Wendy with his monitors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Carla exclaimed in anger as her best friend slid down the tree.

"I'm sorry, I only did it toOMPH!" He was cut off by a sudden vine hitting is abdomen, sending him flying towards the forest. Lucy rushed forward to help him while Natsu and Happy looked in fear as they saw it was Black Rose' doing. She was currently in her human form while retaining her spiritual aura, though they could see she was PISSED, despite being on one knee and panting heavily.

" **I'm going to rip that piece of shit in HALF!"** She yelled with her violet eyes turning to silts. Just as she was about to stomp towards him, Stardust stopped her.

" **Please calm down Black Rose, he had a good reason to-"** He stopped when she gave him a death glare and despite being a guardian duel monster(who are basically considered to be the strongest of them all) he certainly did not want to be on her bad side. **"W-what I mean is he too felt Nirvana's effects on Wendy. When she began to feel guilty and sad, I could see the energy consuming her, so he knocked her out to save her. Though he could have been more….easier on her."** Luckily Black Rose understood as she took some deep breaths, getting the duo to sigh in relief as they wouldn't witness a murder in front of them...yet.

"I guess we know where to go." Natsu said as he glared at the pillar of light.

" **Go. I will stay here with Carla and make sure Wendy, Lucy and that MAN are safe."** The duel spirit said, though they saw her usual murderous aura, making the guys squeal and run off.

' _With Erza'_

The scarlet knight had noticed the pillar of light and made her way towards it. She had a feeling Jellal was behind it. Jellal, her first love and friend, the one who gave her a last name, the one...who betrayed her. However, despite the pain he inflicted, he also gave her a path towards new love, Natsu. She smiled slightly before noticing the cards glowing, almost like they were saying she wasn't alone. With a newfound determination, she sped towards the light.

' _With Natsu and Happy'_

"Man am I glad we got outta there." Natsu said out loud as he, Happy and Stardust were going ahead of their friends.

"Aye, I thought Black Rose was gonna do something scary." Happy said with a shiver at the thought of the dragon cooking up Hibiki while laughing menacingly. Keep in mind...he's still 5.

" **While I agree she could be….aggressive."** Stardust said, getting the tow to give him an 'no shit' look. **"But she was just worried about Wendy. Hell, I'd do the same for you Natsu."** The dragon slayer gave his dragon a grin as he knew their bond was strong. The trio kept their pace until they saw...something floating on the water. Getting a closer look, they found Gray, seemingly unconscious on a raft. _**Strange, how did Gray get in front of us? I could have sworn he was a bit more...north.**_

"GRAY!" Happy called out as he was about to fly over there...when Natsu extended his arm to stop him.

"Hang on Happy," He said with a mischievous grin as he lite his hand on fire. "I've always wanted to do this.." The pink haired wizard threw a small ball of fire...right into a small opening in Gray's pants. Seconds later, smoke started to appear and then...he screamed as his pants burst into flames.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FRIEND!" 'Gray' said before exploding into a puff of smoke. When it disappeared, where Gray stood were two small floating blue chibis, one with orange shorts and the other with black ones.

"*GASP* That isn't Gray!" The feline exclaimed while cupping his cheeks.

" **Natsu, did you know that wasn't Gray?"** Stardust asked in utter shock as even he couldn't tell if they were fake. Perhaps his duelist was smarter than he thought…..

"Awww, that wasn't Gray?" Natsu whined with his arms crossed, getting the dragon to facefall. Okay, I guess he REALLY overestimated the dragon slayer's intelligence.

"My my, I never expected someone to actually caught Gemini in their act." A feminine voice from behind a nearby tree. The figure walked into the light, revealing a smirking Angel. "But then again, you aren't normal, are you cutie?" She said with a wink as her spirits vanished.

"You're one of the Oracion Seis, aren't you?" Natsu said with a serious tone, getting her to roll her eyes.

"No, I'm just a supermodel passing by. Of course I am, and it's my mission to handle any of you 'good' wizards. So Natsu~" She placed a hand on her hip, never dropping her smirk. "You gonna keep a lady waiting?"

All he did was grin as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's dance."

 **And that is a wrap for today. Yeah so...I was kinda weak for this chapter and I apologize. It's just tomorrow I have 1 more final, so this week I've been studying. Yet that hasn't kept me from writing for you guy! I will post another chapter maybe this weekend, IDK.**

 **So now it looks like Brain is still working with the numbers, or are they simply using him? Well I can tell you, they will change the rules near the end.**

 **I will say this now, I will NOT write down the fights between Racer and the ice strppers or Jura as I am lazy and there are no del monsters.**

 **Did you guys like that little twist for Angel. I thought since she has an interest in our favorite duelist, so it would only be fair to have them fight.**

 **As for Erza, those Constellars will be like Black Rose as they can materialize in the physical plain. How they will help her, you'll have to see.**

 **Now for those of you who haven't read it, the 9th chapter has been posted, though it was less than 24 hours from chapter 8, so that's why it didn't look any different so if you want, check it out.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and Pm for any questions.**

 **Next time: Natsu vs. Angel!**


	11. Chapter 11: Natsu vs Angel!

**Happy early christmas(or Hanukkah if you celebrate it) everyone, The 3rd dragneel here, posting another chapter of Dueling Tail. I hope you guys are doing well today, especially after reading this chapter. Now I will say that this story IS a harem, so if you thought only Erza would be Natsu's, Nah nah nah. I personally feel he is the kind of guy would DESERVES a harem, so that's what I'm doing. As for the other girls, they are as followed: Mira, Lucy, Levy, Juvia(cause fuck Gray), Cana, Kinana(In the future), Lisanna, and at least 2 more girls. I will take votes who should be Natsu's next mate(he doesn't know the rules of being a dragon slayer), as well as who deserves to be his last 2 mates.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I agree with all you're saying as Natsu had felt his first bloodlust because of Jellal and Erigor.**

 **READER1010: Sorry, but your guess is wrong as I want the only duel in this arc to be near the end.**

 **Guest: That is true, but Erza was Natsu's mate, so he would be extra pissed.**

 **Guest 2: Well, that's where the next chapter comes in…**

 **Guest 3: She may see it in this fight, but he might remind her of her former life before the Tower of Heaven.**

 **Guest 4: I haven't thought of them doing it, at least not yet.**

 **Guest 5:No, she will just fight him normally.**

 **Guest 6: First, I am following canon, so Elfman was the one who killed her and 2, they wouldn't even know who Lisanna was as Natsu had not mentioned her.**

 **Drakedragon297: Then it's a good thing she isn't in the battle as I think she would've beat the shit outta Angel.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Your first guess for the battle is correct as I want the only duel in this arc to be in the end. As for your next answer, the answer is yes, she will face someone with the Constellars, both in a duel and mage battle.**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"Oww," Hibiki said as he and Lucy made it back to the area they were in before he was suddenly attacked. He checked and saw a pretty sizable bruise on his stomach while his back was covered in some cuts. "What hit me?"

"I don't know, one minute you were talking, the next a vine smacked you away." Lucy answered truthfully as they returned to Wendy and Carla, the latter being taken care of by her duel monster. Looking around, she noticed a lack of a certain salmon haired male and annoying blue cat. "Hey Carla, where are Natsu and Happy?"

"Those buffoons went off head of us, saying something about stopping Nirvana." The white furred cat said before shifting her focus towards Hibiki. "I'm more incline to understand why this idiot would attack Wendy, our ONLY healer like that?" Hibiki sighed before leaning on a nearby tree.

"It's Nirvana, and it's power." This got their attention, though Black Rose was still considering ripping him to shreds. What? She's as protective of Wendy as a mother dragon is to their children. "Nirvana doesn't technically destroy anything on its own. It has the ability to shift light and darkness of a person. When I saw Wendy being depressed, I knew Nirvana could change her, so I had to render her unconscious to save her."

"Couldn't you have done it a bit...easier?" Lucy questioned with a sweatdrop.

"I was caught in the moment." He struggled to get up." Come on, we should catch up with Natsu if he needs help."

 _Natsu, please be safe._ Lucy thought as she carried Wendy on her back and ran into the forest.

' _With Natsu'_

"So Natsu~" She placed a hand on her hip, never dropping her smirk. "You gonna keep a lady waiting?"

All he did was grin as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's dance." He lunged forward and cocked a fist back, though Angel was able to jump out of the way. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He launched a stream of flames towards her, prompting her to jump back.

"Oh~ now that's hot." She said in a seductive tone. "But let's see if we can calm you down." She then reached her keys and lifted a golden one, much to their shock.

"Woah, she has a golden key just like Lucy." Happy said in fear, though Stardust stayed neutral and Natsu grinned as he gets to fight a strong spirit.

"Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" A bright light appeared in front of her before the man with red and white hair from before entered the battle.

"Yo Angel! This another guy you want me to bust?" The spirit said while giving a 'rock on' hand gesture.

"Yes, but don't be too rough. I want to keep him for myself." She licked her lips as she looked at Natsu's toned abs.

 _Man is she lucky Erza isn't here._ Natsu thought with a shiver as Scorpio launched a tornado of sand from his stinger. "Let's see if this'll work again." He raised his arms….and stopped the attack!

"What!" Both Angel and Scorpio said in shock as Natsu ripped the attack clean in the middle, all while grinning wildly.

"My turn." Faster than either could see, Natsu slammed his knee into Scorpio's face, forcing him to fly a bit before he grabbed his tail. "Now it's time to spin you right round, right round!"(yes I referenced that song, sue me! #Flo Rida for life) Natsu began spinning the spirit in a circular fashion, making his extremely dizzy. After a few more spins, he threw him in the air.

"NOT WICKED!" Was all they could hear before he returned to the spirit world. He turned towards Angel with a serious expression.

"You oughta tricks?" To his surprise, she chuckled while raising...another key. Before she could do anything, he pinned her against a nearby tree, making it shake at the force he used. "You're done, give up. I don't wanna hurt a girl, even if she's evil."

"Aww, that's so cute. How about I give you a reward." Angel said before leaning in….and kissing his square in the lips. Everyone present was shocked at her action, especially Natsu, who unconsciously dropped his arms in surprise. Seeing this as an opportunity, Angel kicked Natsu in the gut, making him step back as she took out her next key. "If you're such a gentlemen towards girls, then you wouldn't be able to beat this. Open, gate of the Ram, Aries!" Another golden light emanated in front of her, forcing the guys to cover up. When it died out, a young woman with pale skin, pink hair, brown eyes, and a pair of twisted horn on her head. She wore a white and fluffy wool-like dress that barely reached her mid thighs, though her legs were covered in yellow socks and she had a very large chest.

"Y-yes Angel, you need m-my help?" The spirit said in a shy tone, making Natsu blush a bit at how cute she was, despite having a body that rivaled Mira's.

"Yes, go woo that man."

"W-woo?" She squeaked before looking at Natsu with flustered cheeks. He calmly walked towards her, making her tense up. However, what he did was something no one expected.

"Yo, names Natsu. What's your name?" He said in a friendly tone. Everyone had different reactions: Stardust facepalmed, Happy fainted at how stupid his 'father' was, Angel raised a brow and Aries looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry?" He gave her a toothy grin, making her blush.

"Yeah, I wanna know what's your name."

" **Natsu, we're in a battle and you're conversing with the enemy?"** Stardust questioned with a raised brow, making the dragon slayer scratch the back of his head.

 _Well she doesn't seem too evil. Please….I don't wanna hurt a pretty girl._ He thought with a light blush. Stardust sighed, but smiled regardless at how caring his partner was, even towards his enemies. Not to mention he could feel she wasn't the strongest.

"M-my name is A-Aries, and I have to f-fight you." She muttered while shaking a bit, making Natsu want to hug her for being so cute.

"Aries." Angel suddenly called out, getting her attention. "I don't remember telling you to talk to the enemy, I told you to woo him. Or is it too much for you?"

"NO! I-I just don't understand w-what you asking of me."

"Just attack him or face the consequences later." She threatened darkly, making the spirit shutter.

"Hey, I don't think she wants to fight, so don't make her." Natsu said with a glare as he couldn't believe she was threatening a friend. Angel was nothing like how Lucy treated Loke and the others.

"Oh? If she doesn't do as I say, she's useless." She looked at Aries with narrowed eyes. "Now. Attack him."

Aries gulped before looking at Natsu, who gave her a curious frown. "I-I'm sorry mr. Natsu. Wool Shot!" She thrusted her arms forward, shooting a cloud of pink towards Natsu, who jumped back just in time. However, the pink haired spirit didn't let up as she continued to attack him with her clouds. Angel yawned in her hand, bored of the poor results.

"Aries, finish this faster."

"Wool Bomb!" Aries launched a much larger pink cloud towards Natsu, who was too late to dodge and was consumed within it.

" **Natsu!"** Stardust flew towards him….only to see Natsu giving him a relaxed expression.

"Woah, Stardustttttttt, this is sssssoooooo ssssooooffffftttt." He muttered in a drowsy tone, making the spirit sweatdrop.

" **Come on, it can't be-"** He stopped when he placed his claw on the cloud. Almost immediately, he sighed in relief. **"Oh my god, this IS a soft cloud."**

"Rrrriiiiigggghhhtttt….." With that, Natsu fell asleep, with Stardust following.

"*sigh* well, this was disappointing." Angel said with a shake of her head. "Alright Aries, finish him off so we can go find someone better to fight." Aries looked at Natsu and couldn't help but think how cute he looked sleeping. She knew she needed to obey, but he was so nice to her, unlike a certain white haired wizard. "Aries, do it now."

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as she rushed to the river where the battle was taking place. Looking around, her eyes widened as she saw Natsu sleeping on a cloud with a pink haired girl and Angel. "You! What did you do to Natsu?!"

"Oh, it's you. I thought someone would've killed you by now." She confessed with a slightly impressed tone. "I guess I'll have to take that honor...and steal your keys." The blonde glared at her before setting Wendy down, with Carla following suit.

"There's no way I'm letting you have my keys!" She got in the water before lifting a key up. "Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" Aries' eyes widened at that name as a light appeared in front of Lucy. A second later, Loke appeared with his usual black suit and sunglasses.

"Well princess, you ca- Aries?!" He exclaimed in shock, getting Lucy to look at him.

"Loke, do you know her?"

"S-she's another one of the 12 zodiac keys, Aries the Ram, and the two of us used to be owned by the same person…."

' _With Erza'_

"No way, he actually did it." Cobra muttered in shock as he watched the pillar of light that is Nirvana. It had just been a minute, yet he still couldn't believe after all the time searching, they finally found as he was about to walk towards Nirvana… He hrried someone walking in.

"Jellal." A feminine voice called out, getting said person to look back while Cobra went back to hiding. The speaker was none other than Erza Scarlet, who narrowed her eyes towards him. "I've found you." The blue haired man grabbed his head as images of the woman in front of him flashed in his mind.

"E-Erza…. Who is Jellal?" he said in a pleading voice, getting her to slightly widen her eyes before narrowing them again and walking towards him, startling him. "STAY BACK!" She braced herself for the beam he fired, but a flash of light appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. When the smoke cleared, Erza's and Jellal's(not to mention Cobra's) eyes widened as a robotic giant with a silver body, metallic claws with a glowing red-orange interior and white cape stood in front of her with its arms crossed. The machine lowered its ams before looking at Erza.

" **Lady Erza, are you unharmed?"** It asked in a robotic tone.

"W-who are you?"

" **I am Constellar Acubens, at your service."** The newly dubbed 'Acubens' said with a bow. **"Sir Natsu had given us the mission of protecting you, so that's what we will do."** Erza looked shocked before a small smile creeped on her face. Despite not being here physically, Natsu was protecting her.

 _Huh, well this Natsu is getting more interesting by the minute._ Cobra thought with a smirk.

"Thank you Acubens, that will be all." He nodded before disappearing into her deck. She turned her attention towards Jellal, who still looked shocked at what happened. "Jellal, come here now. We have to talk."

"I….don't know who I am…..my head…..my head..AHHh!" he fell on his knees and clutched his head in pain and despite feeling sympathetic for him, Erza walked towards him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten everything in the Tower! The resistance! The R-System! Simon…" She muttered quietly at the mention of her dead friend.

"I'm….sorry, but….I don't remember anything you're saying." He confessed and despite wanting to hit him, she stopped when he saw how...scared he was. She let him go while stepping back.

"You...don't remember."

"All I remember was that name, Erza. I...remember you." he stood up and grabbed her shoulders. TELL ME, who was I? Who was Jellal?!" She bit her lip as she couldn't tell him the truth as it could destroy him. Seeing her struggle, he let her go. "I see...if I was bad, then maybe this should make up for what I did." He summoned a magic circle on his chest, getting her and Cobra to look in horror as it was a…

"Self destruct spell? Jellal, what are you doing?!" He walked towards Nirvana and gave her a sad smile.

"This is what I deserve for any pain I've caused people." He turned his back towards the pillar of light. "Goodbye, Erza…" With that, he fell back.

"JELLAL!"

" **Well damn, the little asswipe actually used that spell you gave him."** 107 said as he and 104 watched from the top of the crater. **"So, is this all a part of your 'master' plan?"**

" **Hmm, just wait and see."** 104 spoke with a smirk. **"All will be in place soon, just give it time."**

' _With Natsu'_

"JELLAL!" Erza's voice rang through Natsu's head, getting him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, only to see loke battling Aries while their respective wizards watched, though Lucy had a look of concern.

" **Finally, it's about time you two woke up."** Black Rose said in irritation as she and Carla(with an unconscious Wendy with them) were next to the son of Igneel.

 _Black Rose? What's going on, and when did you guys get here?_ He thought as Stardust got up as well.

" **While you two were napping, Lucy came and summoned Loke, though he was shocked to see Aries. It turns out they both belonged to a deceased wizard named Karen and despite Lucy telling him not to fight, Loke chose to stay as it was their duty to serve their celestial wizards."** hearing this, the guys' eyes widened.

" **That truly is a difficult decision they're making."** Stardust said with a hint of respect.

"Regulus Fist!"

"Wool Bomb!" The two spirits used their magic to try and oneup each other, all while Lucy begged them to stop and Angel looked bored.

"I suppose I should end this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key. "Open, gate of the chisel, Caelum!" A bright light glowed next to her before it died, revealing a floating metal sphere with a ring hovering over it like a halo. "Caelum, cannon mode, shoot those two now." The machine beeped a few times before opening the center of itself, revealing a cannon head while its bottom released stands for it to aim properly.

"Please, stop now!" Lucy pleaded as she saw Loke punched Aries in the face while she sent a barrage of Wool Shots at him.

*BLAST*

Everyone looked in horror as Caelum fired a beam through both Loke and Aries.

"Loke/Aries!" Both Lucy and Natsu said as the spirits started to fade.

"I'm...sorry...Aries…" Loke said, getting her to give a teary smile.

"No...I...should….apologize…" With that, both of them vanished in a flash of light. Lucy covered her mouth with tears streaming down her face, Black Rose, Stardust and even Carla looked shocked at what happened and Natsu….just stayed there with his hair shadowing his expression.

"Why…..why did you do that?" Lucy muttered as she glared at Angel, who had a victorious smirk on her face. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN SPIRIT?!"

"Please, you actually care about your spirits?" She snorted in disgust. "They're only use is to serve us, their feelings shouldn't even be looked at."

" **Disgusting, how she treats her spirits is worse than anything I've seen."** Black Rose said with a growl, with Stardust agreeing with his own growl. Then, before anyone could see, Natsu appeared and punched Caelum, sending it crashing towards several trees.

"Oh? Come back for a taste handsome?" The Oracion Seis female said in a seductive tone, getting a questionable look from Lucy.

"Why?" He muttered, though it was loud enough for the others to hear. "They were friends, ARIES was your friend, yet you had she shot. **WHY?** "

"She was losing a battle, so what was the point of having someone as weak as her be the one fighting? She was better as a dis-AUGH!" She was cut off when Natsu gripped her neck and raised her in the air. The feather-dressed female looked in fear at the death glare Natsu was giving.

" **I am sick of it. Sick of people like you, who only want to hurt people and not even feel guilty about it. Sick of those who treat their friends like shit. I'M SICK OF IT!"** With a roar, he threw Angel away, making her crash into the water before hitting the edge of the land. Natsu slowly began walking towards her, his flames so intense that the water around him evaporated. **"I'm going to end you, and you wanna know the sad part? NO ONE will miss you."** He raised his flame coated to strike the woman, who was paralyzed in fear at the man in front of him...until a pair of slender arms wrapped around his body.

"Natsu! Please stop!" Lucy called out as she hugged him from behind, ignoring the pain from his flames.

" **Let me go Lucy! She deserves it! She's a dark wizard! She used Aries like a tool! She-!"**

"I KNOW! But this isn't you! The Natsu I know would never think of killing! You're too good of a person to do it!" Natsu turned, only to look in shock at the sacred expression of his best friend as his flames burned parts of her skin. Turning his head, he saw how his fist was shaking and quickly put it out. Suddenly, he grabbed his head as pain coursed through it. "NATSU!"

" **I was afraid of this."** Stardust said in a serious tone. **"It seems Nirvana is influencing Natsu's anger towards Angel and his body is fighting the darkness. I have to enter his mind and get rid of it entirely or we'll lose him."** Disappearing in a flash of light, Stardust enter Natsu's subconscious before gathering his cosmic energy. **"Stardust Repel!"**

"AAAHHHH!" Light escaped Natsu's head as Lucy and the others were blinded by the light. When it died out, he fell on all fours while panting heavily. Stardust reappeared next to Black Rose, also panting hard.

" **Are you okay?"** She asked in concern.

 _What did you do to him?_ Carla questioned in her mind as the star dragon stood up.

" **I….used my power….to eliminate all the magic...Nirvana pumped….into Natsu….though now I'm….a but exhausted."**

"Natsu? Are you feeling better?" The blonde asked in worry as she kneeled down next to the dragon slayer.

He turned his head to look at her. "Lucy? Yeah, I'm fine…" He replied, getting her to sigh in relief.

"Good, you know you worried me right now. And what's with th-EEPPP!" She stopped when Natsu suddenly wrapped his arms around her for a hug. The celestial wizard was blushing a storm, yet he felt….warm. Not like his magic, but she truly felt safe.

"I'm sorry." He spoke while shivering a bit. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just i was so angry." She looked at him with a small smile before hugging back. He blushed a bit at how cute she was, but smiled nonetheless.

"Just promise me you won't do that again." He pushed back(much to her disappointment) before giving her his signature grin.

"Yeah!"

 _What was that? Was that the power of Nirvana in play?_ Angel thought before standing up to walk away.

"Stop." She turned and saw both Natsu and Lucy standing up with serious expressions. "It's over Angel, give up and we won't have to fight you."

"Hmm, it's true you beat my spirits, but…" She reached her hand into her breasts, much to the other two's shock. "I still have an ace in the hole." She pulled out a duel monster's car, much to everyone's shock, though lucy just looked confused. "I summon, Archlord Zerato!" A pillar of light erupted behind her as the card was pulled into it.

"What's going on?!" Lcy questioned, though she saw Natsu narrowing his eyes.

"So everyone Oracion seis asshole has a duel monster card." he muttered, though unfortunately Lucy heard him. What arrived from the light was an angelic humanoid with emerald wings, a blue robe on his waist, a red mask covering its face and a silver sword.

"Surprised? I needed something in case my spirits failed me and what's better than an angel guarding me?" Angel questioned as Zerato flew down and kneeled in front of her while taking her hand. "Now Zerato, be a dear and kill them." The duel monster nodded before drawing its sword towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Lucy, stand back. I've got this." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles. The angel flew towards him, prompting the dragon slayer to counter with his fist.

' _With Erza'_

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled as she tried to reach out to him, only for Nirvana to launch her back. "DAMNIT!"

"No, no way am I letting our work be for nothing!" Cobra yelled as he and Cubelios were about to charge in…

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much Cobra." A voice spoke, getting everyone's attention. Looking back, they saw a smirking Brain with 104 and 107 behind him. "Well done following Jellal, I was...concerned he would do something like this."

" **Yes, the way he was drawn here was annoying. However, I'm glad my spell is working so well for him."** 104 said while crossing his arms.

"So YOU'RE the one who gave him the self destruction circle?" Erza said dangerously.

" **Why of course I did. How else were we going to revive Nirvana without a powerful source of magic?"** Hearing this, realization struck her mind as she looked back at Jellal, who's magic circle disintegrated into the magic of Nirvana.

"You brought Jellal back so he could lead you here?" 107 chuckled at her question.

" **I guess you actually have a brain in that head of yours red. Now Jellal…"** He extended his arm, forming a chain. **"Get your bitch ass over here!"** With one swift motion, 107 threw the chain, which quickly phased through the magic and around Jellal's neck. Pulling on it, the blue haired man coughed as he was being dragged towards the Oracion Seis(at least they assumed 104 and 107 were a part of their group). However, Erza requipped a sword and sliced the chains, getting an irritated sigh from the number. **"Honestly, why do women always deny men what they want. If you actually want to live, get the fuck out of the way."**

"No." She said firmly, getting questionable looks from everyone. "I failed to save Jellal from the darkness, I will not let this chance slip."

"Erza…" said person echoed in shock.

" **It would appear she's challenging us, but miss, you must realize, it's four against you."**

" **No.."** A new voice said as Erza's deck began to glow, revealing Constellars Pleiades and Pollux next to her. **"It is three against four."** Pleiades spoke with a swing of his axe.

" **We were given to lady Erza to assist her in any way, and that's exactly what we'll do against you heathens."** Pollux added as he drew his swords.

"Brain, what in the actual fuck is going on here?" Cobra asked as he never heard these guys enter until now.

"Something interesting Cobra, something interesting." The leader of the Oracion Seis said as he pointed his staff towards them. "Dark Capriccio!" He fired a beam of green energy with flames mixed in it. Pleiades, however, raised his arm and a light pillar erupted in front of him, returning the attack back towards Brain, who clearly looked shocked. "What!"

" **His special ability allows him to return monsters AND attacks back to their owners."** 104 said as he used his hand to fire a similar beam, creating a stalemate as they both exploded. **"This will be annoying."**

" **Nah, this is exactly what I want."** 107 said with a smirk. **"I've been craving a fight ever since we got here."**

" **Well, allow me to fill your appetite monster!"** Pleiades jumped towards 107 and brought his axe down, though the number caught it with both hands.

"I guess we can't let these guys win." Cobra said with a sigh before looking at Pollux with a smirk. "I guess I can take you for now.

" **I assure you, I won't be an easy opponent."** Pollux warned as he began rushing towards Cobra with his dual blades, prompting him to dodge.

"104, handle this girl while I-" Brain couldn't finish as the number grabbed him by the neck and looked at him straight in the eye.

" **You DID NOT just order me around human? You watch your tongue or you'll lose it, along with your life."** He warned while releasing the older man. **"At besides, I know how to unlock Nirvana just as much as you do."**

"Enough." Erza spoke as she hated that they ignored her like some kind of insect. "I will face both of you now." Quickly requipping into her Black Wing armor, she was about to rush in…..when 104 appeared behind her and kicked her towards Brain, who barely dodged her.

"HEY! What are you doing!" the white haired man demanded.

" **I'm releasing Nirvana's true form you idiot. Now take care of the girl so I may do it."** Was the only response he got as 104 placed his hand into the pool of magic. Brain growled before firing more Dark Capriccio attacks towards Erza. While they were distracted, 104 pulled a sizable amount of magic from Nirvana and hid it in his cloak. _**The master will find a good use for this kind of magic.**_ He thought with a smirk as he continued to unlock the ancient magic.

 **And that ends it for today folks, I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as before, but I want some things to happen for the story progression. I know you guys were expecting a duel with Angel or Gemini copying Natsu and they duel, but keep in mind the numbers only gave them SOME CARDS, not an entire deck as they didn't trust them that much. The only duel that will happen in this arc will be near the end.**

 **Now for things that consider the harem, Lisanna and Kinana won't be added soon since they appear later on so don't vote for them first.**

 **So today was the first official trailer for War of the Planet of the Apes and I am HYPED for that movie, not to mention the awesome Spiderman: Homecoming trailer that just came yesterday.**

 **So are any of you guys gonna watch Rogue One or Assassin's Creed? Cause I am. I just hope that movie ends the curse of video game movies.**

 **If you're wondering what happened to Gray and the others, I didn't write nor will write their fights as I don't want to. So now how will Natsu explain to Lucy wtf is going on with Angel's new monster, will he be consumed by Nirvana again, and what plans do the numbers have for the gang? Find out next!**

 **Next time: Nirvana Rises!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nirvana Rises!

**Hey guys, the 3rd Dragneel back with a new chapter for y'all. So, I've been getting a lot of reviews from guests…..it has been difficult to track who I'm answering so I will do my best. I've gotten some votes for those who should be Natsu's next mate and so far, a lot of Mira's are being requested, which *spoiler* will be a main focus on the next arc(it won't be Edolas). It will be a filler I make that involves the numbers, so expect that a chapter or two after the Oracion Seis. Now I will tell you the votes so far:**

 **Mira: 2**

 **Virgo: 2**

 **Aries: 2**

 **Angel: 2**

 **Hisui: 1**

 **Brandish: 1**

 **Kinana: 1**

 **I want to ask that you guys ask for requests on the current girls, like have a 1st, 2nd and 3rd vote. So far Mira's in the lead, but with your votes, that could change.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yeah, having his self control being used to be a pawn in Nirvana is really tough, he was lucky he had Stardust with him. Erza will do her best against the numbers, but let's be honest, she won't last long. As for why they need Nirvana...that will be answered in the next arc.**

 **READER1010: Trust me, the next arc will have more duels and mage v. duel monster in em.**

 **Mexican ninja1996: Okay, your vote will be in place.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: I'm glad that surprised you and the fights will be explained in this chapter. If u have a mate vote, please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Guest: I'm glad this is interesting for you.**

 **Guest 2: For Virgo, I agree with your logic and for Angel? Her's won't be for a while.**

 **Guest 3: Mira is already in the lead and Lisanna is not too far behind. As for that arc, those two MIGHT be there, but we will see;)**

 **Guest 4: Yes she will…...and she will be used against Natsu after this arc;)**

 **Guest 5: Not really...but they will have a small conversation in the end of the battle.**

 **Guest 6: Well she hadn't thought of her in a long time, but you never know.**

 **Guest 7: I….haven't considered that and I'm pretty sure Gemini would still be salty, what with the whole 'Natsu burning they because he thought it was Gray' thing. If people are okay with it, I could have they be his spirits, it'd be funny how they would react to Stardust and the others. I agree, fuck Gray!**

 **Guest 8: I wouldn't exactly have him have nosebleeds every time a girl does something with her breasts. But maybe that'll change.**

 **Guest 9: I don't know the exact range of his hearing, so I didn't have him say that to Erza.**

 **Guest 10: It will be if Natsu makes Cana his mate before he leaves, but so far nobody has voted for her.**

 **Guest 11: I want the S-class trials to follow canon, but as for his partner, I guess either Wendy or Happy. Of course he will have his duel monsters with him.**

 **Ultimate Alien X: Maybe…:)**

 **Drakedragon297: Thank you, thank you. I want Jura cause *spoiler* Natsu will be severally hurt by that point.**

 **Now I do still need deck ideas for the villains as I plan on them dueling our heroes. Here are some villains I plan on using decks: King Faust, Hades, Ultear, Midnight. If you have an idea, please tell me. So where we last left off, Natsu was battling Angel, Erza reunited with Jellal and now the numbers are unlocking Nirvana. How will things turn out? Let's see….**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

*Cling Cling Clang*

"HYAH!" Erza charged at Brain with her Black Wing armor, hoping to defeat him in one fell swoop. However, despite his old age, he was able to dodge her attacks with ease.

"Come now Titania! Is this all the strength you possess?" Brain questioned as he fired another Dark Capriccio. "I must say, you are rather disappointing." His words made her grit her teeth.

"Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard! Moon Slash!" She once again flew towards him with impressive speed, prompting him to block with his staff. Not too far from them, Pollux was continuing his barrage of sword slashes towards Cobra, who actually looked like he was struggling.

 _What the hell is with this guy? First he appears outta nowhere and now I can't even hear his thoughts._ Though he loved a challenge, Cobra was a little more than peeved to discover he couldn't predict his opponent's moves. As he kept dodging, Cubelios slithered behind him and was about to bite him...when Pollux blocked her teeth with one sword.

" **A true warrior never lets his guard down."** Pollux said, not taking his eyes off Cobra, who snorted in response.

"Yeah yeah, but try to handle this!" He swung a poison-coated claw towards the Constellar and successfully slashed his arm. He grinned as he waited for his painful expression….but it never came.

" **Were you expecting me to scream?"** The duel monster questioned, getting shocked expressions from the two snakes.

"H-how?! My poison should have infected your body by now!"

" **I suppose you know little about duel monsters, so I will educate you."** He flipped Cubelios over his shoulder and into Cobra, making him grunt in pain. **"The Constellars' body is holy, meaning such things as poison won't affect me. So…."** He raised his left blade with a serious expression, though they couldn't see it thanks to his helmet. Cobra glared at him before getting up to attack again. On the other side of the cavern, Pleiade and 107 were exchanging blow after blow, fist vs. axe.

" **Tachyon Wave!"** 107 extended his arm and fired a beam of purple energy.

" **Shining Return!"** Pleiades focused golden energy into his palm before throwing it towards the beam, making it reflect around the area. Instead of being furious, 107 smirked, though no one could see because of his hood.

" **I have to admit, you're giving me a good fight."**

" **I don't need your praise NUMBER."** The XYZ said with a serious tone. **"I've always respected your kind, but you 100s are too impure to be respected."**

" **Tch, like I give a fuck about your respect. I'm just sayin you're giving me a good warm up."** 107 retorted while spitting on the ground. **"Now, let's continue."** As the others were facing the Titania and her monsters, 104 was concentrating on unlocking Nirvana's true form.

 _ **We're so close to seeing it's true beauty. Just need more time…**_ He suddenly opened his eyes as he felt one of the monsters he lend Angel being summoned and from the energy he felt, they were facing Natsu. A smirk crossed his lips. **"It would seem we need to..intervene with Dragneel soon."**

' _With Natsu'_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu thrusted his fist towards Zerato, who used his sword to block it. However, he was still sent skidding a few feet. He jumped towards the monster, though he spread his wings to fly into the air. "Hey, get back here chicken! Fire Dragon Roar!" he opened his mouth to unleash a stream of flames, to which the ArchLord swooped left and right.

"My, the heads on approach. I like it." Angel said as she watched Natsu struggle to beat her monster. She then turned her attention towards Lucy, who felt her gaze. "I guess I have a chance to kill you and take those keys away."

Lucy gave her a deep glare as she pulled out another key. "There's no way I'm gonna let that happen. Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Angel raised a brow as a light shined in front of Lucy, revealing a humanoid cow with black underwear and a big axe.

"Ohhhh, miss Luuuuuuucy! You missed me already?! How about a smoooooooch?" The spirit said with hearts in his eyes, making her and the duel dragons facepalm.

" **Did she really just summon a spirit like that?"** Stardust questioned.

" **Honestly, I despise men, or in this case, spirits like that who only want a woman for her body."** Black Rose said darkly as a purple aura surrounded her, scaring Stardust a bit.

"Taurus, can you please focus on the battle?" Lucy said with annoyance. The bull turned his head….only to be star-struck by the sight of Angel.

"Huba, huba, HUBA! Miss, you have a nnnniiiicccceeee body! Can you give me a little smooooch?"

"My, I didn't know you had such a perverted spirit little girl." The feather-cated woman taunted, getting the blonde to glare at her. "Luckily for you, I have...ways of dealing with perverts." She reached into her breasts, to which Taurus had a massive nosebleed, before she pulled out a second card, much to the dragon's shock. "I summon thy, Guardian Angel Joan!" Just like before, a shining pillar erupted behind her as her monster took flight, getting Natsu's attention. What flew to the top was a young woman with short orange hair, a white dress with long white and gold ribbon around each arm and see-through wings. The woman landed in front of Angel on her knees with her eyes closed before slowly opening them.

"Another one? How many monsters have those hooded villains given the Oracion Seis?" Carla questioned in shock as they were now facing two duel monsters.

" **It doesn't make sense. Only those who have trained with duel monsters can gain the ability to summon monsters, yet I haven't felt a single drop of duel energy from any of the 6. Unless…."**

" **Unless those hooded individuals were duel monsters themselves and had transferred some of their energy to allow the Oracion Seis to use duel monster cards."** Stardust finished with a serious tone. **"It seems those men from before were duel monsters, sent by the dark ones."**

"Joan, please take care of that pervert." The orange haired woman slowly walked towards Taurus, who was still in a perverted trance.

"Taurus, can you please get your fucking head straight!" His wielder called out, though she was completely ignored. Joan placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, much to his delight….before blasting him with a close range beam. "TAURUS!"

"M….ooo…" He disappeared in a glow of light.

"I must admit, he was more disappointing then I thought, considering he was one of the twelve zodiac." Angel commented with a shake of her head.

"I'm not done yet. Open, gate of the crab, Cancer!" A new light appeared in front of her before her, revealing Cancer who was snipping his scissors.

"You need a new hairstyle, baby?" He said in a smooth tone.

"Take them down!" The crab spirit nodded before he sprinted towards Joan, who was patiently waiting. Meanwhile, Natsu continued to attempt to defeat Zerato, though since he had the fight advantage, it was pretty clear he needed some help. He was honestly tempted to use Blue eyes, but one look from Stardust stopped him from doing so.

" **Natsu, try igniting your feet to fly, like you did against me."** His duel partner suggested, getting him to facepalm at the late answer.

"YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?!" He yelled to an empty spot where his dragon was floating. Lucy and Angel looked at him weirdly as they couldn't see the dragon anywhere. Unfortunately, this gave Zerato the perfect opening as he flew down and quickly sliced Natsu's left arm. "SON OF A BITCH!"

" **Remember, focus."**

 _I'll show you fucking focus!_ Natsu, following the advice he got, ignited his feets and flew straight towards the fairy type, much to its shock. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Lighting himself on fire, he headbutted his abdoman, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"AHHH!" Cancer flew back before disappearing back to the spirit world.

"That's two. If you CARE about your spirits, just hand them to me and I promise your death will be quick." Angel suggested as her second duel monster landed in front of her. Lucy's answer was pulling another key, making her sigh. "I guess you enjoy having your 'friends' suffer."

"No, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and we never give up! Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" Yet another light appeared in front of her, revealing a man where a horse costume and bow.

"You need my assistance miss Lucy?" Sagittarius questioned.

"Yeah, take her down!"

"Yes madam!" He quickly pulled on his bow and fired an arrow with impressive speed. To his shock, Joan simply tilted her head to dodge. "Impressive, but try dodging these!" he once again fired his bow, however, this one began to glow and separate into multiple arrows, much to Angel's shock. Joan, remained calm as she used her ribbons to swipe away each arrow until they fell to the ground. "I-impossible."

"Joan, take care of him and keep the girl down." The duel monster nodded before launching a sphere of light towards Sagittarius, hitting him in the stomach.

"SAGITTARIUS!"

"I….failed...you...miss...Lucy…" Her spirit said while giving her a salute before disappearing. Lucy was about to summon another spirit, when Joan appeared in front of her and blasted her in the water.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, which got Happy to sturry in his sleep.

"Natsu….not too loud….I still want….fishies…."

"Tomcat, wake up! Your idiot friend and the girl are about to fall." Carla said while slapping Happy, making the dragons sweatdrop.

" **I...don't think that will work."** Stardust said, but to his surprise, Happy began to wake up.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes a bit, seeing Carla, who to him, looked divine. "Wow Carla, you're so-"

*SLAP*

His moment was interrupted when the white feline gave him one last, HARD slap to ensure he woke up. "If you're done dreaming of fishes, your friends are in danger." Happy rubbed his cheek in confusion before turning his eyes to see Natsu battling Zerato while Lucy was being bullied by Joan.

"NATSU!" Said person quickly looked at his son before grinning.

"Happy! Glad you woke up little buddy."

*SLAM*

"AHH!" Lucy fell into the water once again as Joan kicked her down. "Try this!" She quickly got up and tossed her whip towards the duel monster….only for her to grab it. "What!" With one strong pull, she pulled her close enough to land a solid blow onto her cheek, making her crash into the ground.

"This has honestly gotten boring." Angel said before reaching into her breasts.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND BOOBS LADY!" Natsu yelled, though he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Cause I know you're looking cutie." She winked at him before raising her card. "I activate my spell Multiply, and i will use it on ArchLord Zerato!" The card flew into the fairy warrior, who clenched his fists as a white aura covered his body. Suddenly, he spilt into two, then four, then 8.

"What the hell?!" The Fairy Tail wizards questioned as Zerato went from one to over twenty in a matter of seconds.

" **That is the effect of Multiply. It targets a monster on your side and makes copies of it, and the worse part is you can't tell which is real and which is the fake."** Black Rose said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry cutie, I wanted you in one piece, but…. You've made that a little difficult. Zerato, attack!" All the Zerato's wings began to glow and before anyone knew it, they launched a barrage of feathers towards Natsu. The dragon slayer did his best to dodge, but there were too many as some exploded on parts of his body before all of them covered his body entirely.

"NATSU!"

"AHHHH!"

' _With Erza'_

"AAHHH!" Erza fell on one knee as her mate mark started glowing. So far, she hadn't been hit by any of Brain's attacks, yet she feels pain. _Natsu, what's happening to you?_

"Dark Capriccio!" Brain fired yet another magic blast, which successfully hit Erza and sent her flying.

" **LADY ERZA!"** Pollux exclaimed, getting Cobra to charge at him once more. However, thanks to his warrior instincts, he managed to parry the attack. **"Deceit during a one-on-one battle? How much dishonor do you possess boy?"**

"Who needs honor when you can kill someone?" The poison user retorted, getting the light warrior to push him back.

" **You feel it don't you? That kid is almost doomed and you're here. Talk about no love."** 107 taunted as he caught Pleiades' axe.

" **I know sir Natsu and he is too stubborn to allow himself to be defeated."** He counter as he jumped back.

" **It is almost complete. In just a few moments, Nirvana will unleash its destructive power to the surface."** 104 said in satisfaction as he placed the final symbols from within the light. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his ankle, which turned out to be Jellal.

"P-please, you can't release this magic to the world. It will cause unimaginable doom to the innocent." he pleaded as the number kneeled down….and smashed him head into the ground.

" **If you ever touch me again HUMAN, you will taste the power of Nirvana first hand."** He pulled Jellal by the hair before tossing him to Erza, making both of them fall. **"Brain, 107, Cobra, it's done."** Said individuals smirked as the Constellars went to help Erza up.

"Good, now Nirvana shall walk on the world once again, and we will be the captains of her voyage!" Brain yelled while laughing maniacally, to which the numbers shook their heads. Humans can be so one-minded. "Now, we must take our leave. Goodbye, Scarlet and Jellal." He fired his Dark Capriccio, which the Constellars blocked with their bodies, causing an explosion.

' _With Natsu'_

"Oops, it seems we went too far." Angel said in an almost saddened tone as she wanted to keep Natsu in one piece. Happy and Lucy fell on their knees while the dragons looked at the spot where Natsu stood.

" **It's not over."**

*BOOM*

"RRAAHHH!" A familiar roar echoed, getting everyone(excluding the synchro dragons) to look in shock. There stood Natsu, who was blowing the feathers away as he exploded in a white aura similar to Zerato, except they could feel the power. As it died out, he looked up with a feral grin on his face. "That all ya got?"

"H-how is that p-possible?" Even Joan and Zerato were shocked that a normal(in their eyes) human was able to survive such an attack, from all sides nevertheless. Natsu's answer was a card in his hand.

"The trap Spirit Force, which makes any damage I would take into nothing. Pretty handy when you're facing a bunch of flying chickens. Speaking of flying…" He reached into his deck and pulled out a spell card. "You're all grounded! Go, Lightning Vortex!" A sizeable cloud hovered over the group as lightning bolts were shot down, hitting each Zerato as they exploded. Lucy could only looked in shock and confusion. Why did Natsu have the same cards Angel has and did he say trap? She couldn't ponder for long as two hands were placed on both sides of her head, surprising her.

"Don't worry." Hibiki said with a smile as he was behind her. "I'm using my archive magic to give you a spell that is too advanced to learn in a day. It's the least...I...can...do…" With that, he fell back, unconscious. Lcy suddenly felt an extreme amount of magic from within her body.

"Happy! Gonna need your help buddy!" Natsu called out as the last Zerato flew in front of him, indicating it was the original.

"AYE SIR!" The blue feline sprouted his wings and scooped his dragon slayer up in the air. Zerato launched more feathers towards the duo, but they were fast enough to dodge. Angel was awed by how smart a move Natsu did, failing to notice Lucy glowing.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

 _All the stars, far and wide…_

 _Show me thy appearance…_

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos…_

 _I am the ruler of the stars…_

 _Aspect become complete…_

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…_

 _Shine!_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punched Zerato on the right cheek, crashing him into the ground as he gathered flames in both hands before mixing them together. Angel, finally feeling the massive amount of magic emanating from the blonde wizard, stepped back in fear.

" **Urano Metria/** Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu tossed the large fireball at Zerato, who was engulfed within it before disappearing in an explosion. Joan attempted to intercept Lucy's attack with her own shining beam, but the attack was too strong and she was destroyed. Angel screamed as the advance magic engulfed her. Without thinking, she spoke….

"All I wanted to do….was fly away….from the tower...like….an….angel…." Natsu, who had advanced hearing, heard what she said and looked in confusion. Meanwhile, Brain gritted his teeth as one of his marks began to disappear, though only Cobra looked concerned while the numbers were indifferent.

"Angel, she's been defeated." He said, getting the others to raise a brow.

"Who beat her?" Cobra questioned as he was prepared to get revenge.

" **It would appear that Dragneel and that blonde girl beat her."** 107 said with a smirk as he extended his hand, which was engulfed in a brie light. When it died out, Brain and Cobra looked in shock as the cards Angel had with her returned. **"I can see exactly who faces what monster we give you."**

" **I suppose it's time we introduce ourselves 107."** 104 suggested as the two opened a portal, but not before looking at the humans. **"We willingly unlocked Nirvana for you. Don't screw up, or you will see what happens to those who fail us."** With that, they left, closing the portal behind them.

Natsu and Happy landed next to Lucy just in time to catch her from failing. "Hey, Lucy, you okay?" The pink haired male questioned as she opened her eyes to meet his. Unfortunately, they were mere inches from each other's face, which caused her to blush.

"KYAH! NATSU, SPACE!" She yelled before pushing him back.

"Wow, she llliiikkkkeeessss you!" Hapy said while laughing. The blonde tried desperately to strangle him, though she was too weak to do anything.

" **The girl is impressive, don't you think?"** Stardust asked Black Rose, who smiled.

" **Yes, she has the potential for a duelist."** She complimented, though her head lowered slightly at the memory of her failure to teach Wendy. Natsu looked at Angel, who was just floating on the water while looking at the sky with a solemn expression.

"Are you gonna finish me off handsome? Or maybe you want some fun before ending me?" She questioned with a defeated tone as he walked up to her.

"You said you wanted to fly like an angel, to get out of the tower." He kneeled down next to her with a serious expression. "Were you one of the prisoners in the tower of Heaven?" She visibly tensed at the mention of that hellhole.

"Yes, I was. I was there when your Erza and that bastard Jellal started the rebellion, but as soon as we were close to victory, he destroyed all the ships and lied to us!" Natsu clenched his fists as he had even more of a reason to end Jellal. "I….wasn't always like this. I was just a normal girl with parents, friends, a home. But then, Zeref's worshippers came and slaughtered every adult and took the kids for the tower. I…..let myself get taken so my sister could get away." natsu was shocked at her words. She willingly surrendered for someone else? Immediate guilt took over as he remembered what he told her.

"What was her name?" Angel took a deep breath before looking at the clouds.

"Yukino. Yukino Aguria. She has hair like me and a blue bow on her hair. Why do you want to know?" She let a single tear escape her right eye, but what happened next shocked her. Natsu reached out and wiped it away, allowing her to feel the warmth of his hand, if only for a brief second.

"I'm gonna find her." Angel blinked before speaking.

"W-what?" He took her right hand, making her blush.

"I'm gonna find her, and I'm gonna make sure she's fine. That's a promise." The only Oracion Seis female looked at him in shock. It has been a minute since they fought and now he's promising to find her sister. She didn't know whether he was crazy or that good of a person, but her heart began beating rapidly. He stood up and looked at her. "I'll bring her to you one day. Goodbye Angel." With that, he started walking to his friends.

"Sorano." Natsu turned his head in confusion.

"What?" All she did was blush while looking at the side.

"M-my name is Sorano. At least before the tower." He blinked a few times before giving her a grin, making her cheeks redden more.

"It's nice to meet you, Sorano." He continued to walk towards his group while Sorano looked to the sky as a swan flew over her, dropping a feather. _Yukino, would you still love me, even after all I've done?_

"Hey guys!" Natsu said in a cheery tone, making them smile(excluding Carla).

" **You always were one to friends wherever you go, huh?"** Stardust teased, but smiled proudly.

 _You know it partner._ He thought. They were about to move one….

*RUMBLE*

Everyone's eyes widened as the ground began to shake as the intense magic from Nirvana disappeared. Suddenly, something began growing from the distance. "No way, Nirvana's true form." Angel muttered in shock. What grew from the ground was, to put it bluntly, a giant city with spider-like appendages holding it up.

"WOAH, THAT'S SO BIG!" Happy exclaimed in horror while everyone else looked shocked.

" **That must be Nirvana. I never expected it to be a walking city."** Black Rose said with Carla nodding. Suddenly, Natsu began to run towards the city, with Stardust not too far behind.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" Lucy questioned as she ran to catch up to him.

"If that's Nirvana, then I can smash it to pieces!" He said in his usual one-track mind.

"WAIT FOR US!" His loyal cat called out as he and Lucy went to catch up with them.

"They truly are a bunch of idiots." Carla sighed.

" **No, I'd say they were determined, something I hope Wendy can learn from them."** The duel dragon said while glancing at the unconscious girl. Natsu continued to sprint towards Nirvana…

" **Amazing, isn't it?"** The duo stopped running as they heard an all too familiar voice. Looking to the side, they saw 107 leaning against a tree like nothing was happening. **"It took a bit of doing, but in the end, it was worth it."**

" **So you're the ones who unlocked Nirvana?"** Stardust questioned with a glare.

" **Actually, we wouldn't have done it without that Jellal fellow."** 104 spoke up from the tree behind them. **"If it wasn't for his 'brave' act, Nirvana wouldn't have had the power to weaken its own lock."** Natsu gritted his teeth. First he hurt Erza, then was responsible for Sorano to suffer and now he helped unlock this dam magic? Oh was he in for a beating now.

"Who are you guys?" he questioned with a serious tone.

" **I suppose it is time for use to properly introduce ourselves."** He opened his cloak slightly to reveal his number while the other revealed his right shoulder as glowing numbers appeared. **"My name is 104 and my partner here is 107."** Stardust's eyes widened at the names while Natsu looked confused.

" **You're a part of the 100s! I should have known."**

"The 100s? Who are these guys Stardust?"

" **Wow, and you're a guardian duel monster that didn't even educate your partner? What a disappointment you turned out to be."** 107 taunted, getting a glare from both of them. **"We're part of a large XYZ group called the numbers and were are widely know as the strongest XYZ monsters in the duel monster world. However, the numbers such as us were tired of having monsters like him rule us. So we separated and disappeared like the wind."**

"So why are you '100s' here?" Natsu questioned as he ran out of patience.

" **Like I told you when we met not too long ago Natsu Dragneel. We wish to duel you and to see your true potential and so far, we're impressed."**

" **So that's why you unlocked Nirvana, for a test?!"** Stardust growled in disgust, getting 107 to laugh.

" **Hey, we wanna see what more the kid has, but to have a once in a lifetime opportunity to see such old magic being used? Hell yeah we're in!"**

" **And besides, it's magic may have some...use in the future."** Natsu lite his fists on fire and was prepared to charge at these guys.

" **Natsu. We have to destroy Nirvana now."** His duel partner said.

"Wait what? But these guys-"

" **Aren't our immediate concern right now! We have to prevent any more of Nirvana's light and darkness magic from spreading, just like it did with you."** Natsu looked down with his bangs covering his eyes as he remembered the horrified looks of both Lucy and Sorano. No, he couldn't let that happen to anyone else. HE COULDN'T! With a single nod, Natsu sprinted towards Nirvana.

" **Trying to be the hero and stop Nirvana? You remind me of that red haired woman who tried to stop Jellal."** 107's words stopped Natsu in his tracks while Lucy and Happy caught up just in time to listen. **"Yeah she came in and said she would 'help' him pay for his crimes, yet she couldn't even pull him out of the pillar of magic! Talk about weak."**

"What...did you say...about... **Erza?** " He questioned while shaking.

" **Oh yeah! Erza, that was her name and was she FINE. I mean, humans normally don't interest me, but I would make an exception for her. But in all honesty, she was so weak she couldn't even take out that white haired old man with those Constellars you lend her."** Lucy looked confused while Happy looked in shock as they knew Natsu's secret. **"Of course her and Jellal's fate is anyone's guess, what with them being buried alive. I'd be surprised if they-"**

"RRRWWAAHHHH!" Natsu engulfed his body in flames, getting the numbers to look in interest. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" He charged at 107, who dodged with ease before tilting his head to dodge another punch.

" **NATSU! You have to calm down!"** Stardust reminded, though he was ignored.

" **You are definitely impressive Natsu Dragneel."** 104 complimented as he was now dodging the flames. **"But I believe another test is in order."** He caught his right wrist as the flame coated fist was inches from his face. **"Your next test…."**

*Stab*

"GUAH!" Natsu gasped as a sharp pain emerged from his chest area. Looking down, his eyes widened hin horror as a dagger from the number pierced his stomach.

" **...is to survive."** With that, he pushed Natsu to the ground.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Happy yelled as they ran to his side to cover the wound. Stardust felt the pain as well, though he was more adamant to resist the pain.

" **Girl, make sure he survives for the duel we will have."** 107 said as he opened a portal.

"Who are you? Are you working for the Oracion Seis?!" She questioned with a glare, to which 107 backhanded her.

" **Don't EVER think we would stoop so low as to be slaves to humans. Just make sure that kid lives."** After he said that, the numbers entered the portal. Lucy got up and rubbed her sore cheek while Happy had streams falling down his eyes.

"Natsu, please be okay. I can't lose you too."

"I….f-f-feel….so...w-weak…." Natsu muttered before he lost consciousness.

"Natsu….Natsu…...NATSU!"

 **And we will leave it at yet another cliffhanger. I hope all of you are doing well since I ended school a week ago and now have time to write for you guys.**

 **So, Natsu just got stabbed! Why would i do such a thing? And will he survive?! We'll just have to see.**

 **I do need some deck ideas for the villains so if you guys have an idea, let me know. And again, i will take who should be Natsu's next mate(though Mira will obviously be next since she is important to the next arc which is NOT EDOLAS.)**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next Time: Infiltrate!**


	13. Chapter 13: Infiltrate Nirvana!

**Hey guys! The 3rd dragneel back with another chapter of Dueling Tail. I am so glad with all the reviews I got from you guys(even though most of them are from guests.) I understand it's been awhile since the last chapter, but my sister and nephew came and we were preparing for Christmas at my house, so typing was pretty limited. I thought with winter break I could write more, but I guess I overestimated myself.**

 **READER1010: Thank you, I wanted to leave you guys in suspense.**

 **Warrior of six blades: They did, they did, I just wanted to space it out. Erza would've left his pain, yet she would understand it's Natsu and he would push himself to the limit if needs be.**

 **Guest: That's IF she gets her time with Natsu.**

 **Guest 2: Oh yeah she will, if she finds out she kissed him.**

 **Guest 3: He will from Cobra.**

 **Guest 4: We'll see, he'll probably be with her and your votes will be entered. Also, Lisanna won't be for a while as I have a filler arc after this one.**

 **Guest 5: I MIGHT have them use decks, but don't get your hopes up. Also, no, they will get those pills later on.**

 **Guest 6: Probably not good since he did set them on fire.**

 **Guest 7: He's using Envoy of the Beginning as I don't wanna waste time with the ritual monster.**

 **Guest 8: That might happen, we'll see.**

 **Guest 9: Oh trust me, they will regret it.**

 **Guest 10: She'll follow canon, so yeah, she'll be in prison until Key of the Starry heavens arc.**

 **Guest 11: Those deck ideas for Ultear and Hades are pretty good. If u have a deck recipe, PM.**

 **Guest 12: Well SHE isn't with Natsu, so why would she freak out.**

 **Guest 13: Diabound may be mention but I don't have plans for him to arrive.**

 **Guest 14:He may use them in Edolas, you'll have to wait a while.**

 **Guest 15: You will see the mates using different abilities based on the monsters they use.**

 **Guest 16: As I said before, NO PENDULUM, which in turn, means no Supreme King Dragon Zarc as I had not seen Arc V. As for Tartaros, yes, yes they will and I really like that idea of Sayla using her book to hide the cards.**

 **So, quick recap, Natsu and Lucy finally defeated Angel, Natsu discovered she was in the T.O.H, Erza failed to stop Nirvana from rising, and Natsu got stabbed! How will this play out? Let's get into it.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 _Flashback start…_

It had been an official day since Natsu became a duelist and now he would start using his psychic duelist powers. He was so pumped that he literally couldn't sleep all night, thinking of how he would scare the living hell outta everyone in guild, DESPITE Stardust saying not to use it like that. Getting his clothes and tiptoeing to the door to avoid waking his feline companion, he walked outside, far enough so no one would hear what he was doing. After a few minutes walking into the forest( and away from a certain pink-haired old hag) he made it to an open clear.

" **Nice place to train, huh?"** Natsu jumped slightly as Stardust appeared in front of him. **"I can feel your enthusiasm, that's good. You ready?"** Natsu gave a toothy grin while punching his fists.

"Yeah, I'm FIRED UP! So, what do we first?"

" **First, I want you to do some warm up exercise to get your body ready."**

"Aww come on Stardust, I am-"

" **Natsu."** The dragon said with a stern tone matching that of Erza. **"You agreed to this training, and in doing so, you must follow everything I say. So don't complain and start with some stretches."** The dragon slayer gulped before nodding and laying on the grass to do some push ups.

"So, you said you can help me with this, psycho stuff. How is warming up part of that."

" **Because once our training starts, your body will shut down unless it is prepared. Our first lesson is to gather Ethernano from a duel monster, whether you defeat one of not. Then we shall focus on using that energy to activate cards or summon monsters here."**

"If you wanted to have a private place to train, why not go to that place we went to yesterday?" He questioned while doing situps.

" **Though we could gather duel energy there and do it freely, you would really be able to activate your powers there, hence why we're doing it on Earthland rather than there. Do you understand?"**

"Nope, not a word." Stardust sweatdropped at his answer. "But if it could help me get stronger, then I'll do it."

" **Natsu, I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always be by your said, ready in case you need me."**

"Well duh, we're friends and goes both ways." He grinned, much to the dragon's shock. "If you need help with anything, I'll be there, 100%!" The duel monster chuckled and nodded at his words. That day, those two created a strong bond.

 _Flashback end…._

"One...two….three...Natsu please...wake up." Lucy said as she pumped Natsu's chest. It had been a few minutes since the numbers appeared, a few minutes since Natsu got stabbed, and a few minutes...since he stopped breathing. The celestial wizard was able to rip a part of her shirt as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding, but even that wasn't enough. Now she was trying to get her friend to wake up, all while tears ran down her beautiful face.

"Natsu….." Happy mumbled while crying by his father's side. He felt completely useless in this situation. First he fainted during the battle with Angel, now he was seeing his second parent bleeding out. Siff;ing a bit, he looked at the forest. "Maybe if I'm fast enough, I can get We-!"

" **No….Happy…"** Stardust spoke while clutching his stomach. **"Whatever...104 used…..drained some of Natsu's magic...and is corrupting his body from the inside. I doubt...even Sky Dragon slayer magic...would help…"** He gritted his teeth while looking at his duel partner. They made a promise to be at each other's side no matter what, and now he was seeing said person slipping.

"Then can you help him?" Happy asked unfortunately out loud, though Lucy was a bit preoccupied to hear.

" **I can...try..but I will have to be in my physical form and even that won't be enough since I used most of my power to prevent Nirvana….from tuning Natsu against us."**

"YOU HAVE TO TRY SOMETHING, PLEASE!"

"What do you think I'm doing...Happy?" Lucy retorted, only to see the blue feline talking to nothing. "Ummm, Happy, there's no one there." Stardust was conflicted: he wanted to stay hidden, at least for a little longer, but to hell with that! His duelist is in trouble and he needed to do something about it! With a short nod, he turned to the forest behind them before telepathically speaking.

 _ **Black Rose, can you hear me?**_ Said dragon's eyes widened at the sound of her beloved's voice in her head. Being connected to the duel monster, Carla heard him as well.

"Is that this Stardust you keep talking about?" She questioned the duel spirit, though she was ignored.

 _ **Stardust, are you alright? I can feel-**_

 _ **There's no time to worry about me. Listen, I'm going to heal Natsu with my own energy, which may cut my connection to you.**_ He paused before taking a deep breath. _**I understand you want to protect Wendy, so take her somewhere safe, and take care of yourself.**_

 _ **What happened? Perhaps I can wake Wendy u-**_

 _ **No.**_ She visibly flinched at his words, which had a 'I won't take no for an answer' tone. _**He was stabbed…..by the 100s with the draining dagger. Even if Wendy could heal him, it wouldn't be enough to extinguish the energy from within the wound.**_ Black Rose snarled a bit, but she knew Stardust and Natsu could take care of each other, not to mention Carla isn't exactly...strong.

 _ **Okay, I will take her to Nirvana, and I expect to see you in one piece, got it?**_ He mentally giggled as she sounded exactly like Erza.

 _ **That goes both ways….I love you.**_ With that, he ended the talk, leaving a smiling Black Rose and a frowning Carla. **"I suppose we should get WENDY?!"** The duel monster looked shocked to see a FULLY awake Wendy, who had a large blush on her face while covering her mouth.

"B-B-Black R-Rose…" She stuttered while standing up. "A-are you and Stardust….." She looked down and poked her index fingers in a childish manner while her dragon blushed embarrassingly.

" **H-how much did you hear?"**

"All of it, and I know Natsu's hurt. Please, we need to help him." She said with a determined look.

"Absolutely not child, I will not put your life in danger for some idiot." The white haired feline said while crossing her paws.

"But Carla-!"

" **Carla's right Wendy, we shouldn't go to them."** Black Rose countered, making the blunette look down in shame. Using one of her roots to pat her head, she sighed. **"I understand you want to help, and the best way to do so is to meet them at Nirvana. I know Stardust can heal Natsu."** Wendy wanted to protest, she wanted to say she could heal him better, but one look from Black Rose made her nod slightly. Carla sprouted her wings and picked up her dragon slayer by the back of collar, flying towards the ancient structure with Black Rose not too far behind.

Stardust sighed in relief as he could feel Wendy and her group heading towards Nirvana. Looking at Natsu once more, he began to glow, which was visible to Lucy and Happy, the latter looking shocked.

"W-wha?" She managed to said as the light died, revealing Stardust in his human form. He opened his eyes to see the shocked expressions of Lucy and Happy, who had never seen this before. Looking at Natsu, he began to walk towards him. "Hang on, who are you?"

" **A friend miss Heartfilia."** He answered in a polite tone. **"Please step aside so I can heal Natsu."**

"Lucy please, listen to Stardust, he can save Natsu!" Happy cried out while pulling her leg. The blonde beauty looked at Happy, then Stardust, and finally Natsu. Biting her lower lip, she reluctantly moved out of the way in order to allow Stardust to kneel next to his duelist.

" **I'm sorry Natsu. You are in this state because of me."** He muttered in a regretful tone, much to the other's shock. **"But I promise I will NOT let you die."** With his eyes glowing amber, he placed a hand on the wounds and took a deep breath. A whitish energy began to sep from his arm and into Natsu's wound. Lucy and Happy could only look in awe as what appeared to be shadows began to evaporate from within their friend's body. Stardust, on his part, was sweating as he barely had enough energy to heal, but he needed to push himself...just like Natsu. Once the wound closed, Stardust fell back while panting hard. The trio waited for a few seconds for any sign of their friend being alive until….his chest began to rise. **"Good….he'll be...fine….he...just needs...to...rest…"**

"STARDUST, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Happy hugged the human-dragon with happy tears running down his face.

" **Well….I couldn't….let my….duelist….die…"** He was able to speak while leaning near a tree. He was barely able to heal the wound and eliminate all the darkness in is body, so it was understandable why he was tired.

"Who are you mister?" Lucy finally asked as she looked at Natsu, who was peacefully sleeping. "You just appeared outta nowhere and you seem to know Natsu. So, are you a spirit?" Stardust looked down in a thoughtful position while Happy looked in worry that Natsu's secret might be revealed.

" **Very well, I will tell you."** Happy looked shocked at his words, but he gave him a reassuring pat on the head before turning to Lucy. **"My name is Stardust Dragon, and I am a duel monster…."**

' _With Erza and Jellal'_

" **...Er….za…..Lady Erza…...LADY ERZA!"** The scarlet knight's eyes began to twitch at the sounds that were disturbing her sleep. Her whole body felt weak and all she wanted to do was sleep…..until two armored hands shook her body. **"LADY ERZA!"**

"Huh?" Erza's eyes began to open as her name was called out, only to see Pollux holding her up. "P-Pollux, is that you?" Said knight let out a relieved sigh.

" **Thank the gods you're alive. We were worried that you had sustained severe injuries."** Erza looked around and was shocked to see the cavern she and jellal were in had completely collapsed. She attempted to stand, but her legs gave in and she fell forwards, only for Pollux to catch her. **"Please Lady Erza, you need to pace yourself."**

"What happened?" She questioned as her mind was a bit foggy. The last thing she remembered was feeling extreme pain on the her mate brand, then nothing else.

" **Those vile numbers were behind it all. 104 unlocked that wretched spell and they attempted to destroy us, but me and Pleiades were able to deflect their attack. Speaking of Pleiades…."** As if on cue, the XYZ monster lifted a large amount of the roof, revealing Jellal on his shoulders. 

"Jellal…." Erza, with the aid of Pollux, limped towards the others as Jellal looked up weakly.

" **Aside from a few injuries, he should be well."** Pleiades said as he released the blue haired mage, who got on one knee.

"I'm fine Erza, thanks to...them." Jellal said with a weak smile as he looked at the duel monsters.

"That's good to hear." She turned her gaze towards the duel monsters. "Thank you both for assisting us with the Oracion Seis."

" **We were merely doing what we were told Lady Erza. No thanks are needed."** Pollux said with a bow.

" **Whenever you need our assistance, we will be there. For now, we much rest for the coming battles."** Pleiades added with his own bow as the two began to glow and teleport back into her deck.

"It seems Brain and his guild were successful in activating Nirvana's true form." Titania said as she narrowed her eyes towards the large spider-like structure before them. "This may be the only way to reach the top. Come on Jellal." The former wizard saint nodded as hye both started walking up the leg, with him hoping to regain his memories by staying near the scarlet beauty. _Natsu, please be safe._

' _With Brain'_

"So this is Nirvana? It's…..magnificent!" Brian yelled as he watched over the old city with Cobra, Cubelios and 107 behind him. "I feel like a king!"

" **Yeah, because being the king of an empty city is sssoooo satisfying. Well, unless you count all the insects that've been living here for eons."** 107 said in a sarcastic tone, getting a snarl from Cobra.

"At least we get to see Nirvana in its true glory, and you have the honor of being here with us." He said with his snake hissing in agreement. To his surprise, 107 laughed.

" **Oh please! I bet you haven't even felt thousands cheering for you just for being there. All you've ever felt was pain from the tower Brain mentioned."** He looked at Cobra with his glowing yellow eyes. **"Face it snakey, you are, and always will be, nothing but dirt under my feet."**

"Oh I wouldn't say that 107," Brain spoke up as he saw Cobra preparing his poison magic, even though it might not doing anything. "Yes we may have lost Racer and Angel, but we can still enjoy this scenery with the others."

" **I hope you aren't relying on that fat blob to join us any time soon."** 104 said as he appeared from a dimensional portal with a black crow with a cybernetic chest and eye on his shoulder. **"My spy here tells me that he had defected and joined the wizards to defeat us."** The news made the two Oracion Seis members widen their eyes while 107 looked indifferent.

"What! Impossible, Hoteye would never turn on us!"

 **Unless Nirvana changed his mind, like it did with the pink haired woman."** 104 gestured towards D.D. Crow, whose eye projected Sherry attacking Gray, then showed Hoteye talking to Jura about love and what not. Brain gritted his teeth as he looked back at the city. **"It would seem you are low on forces to deal with these wizards. Perhaps I can be of assistance."** The number reached into his cloak and threw several cards in the air before they began to materialize monsters behind him. **"Listen up! There are several wizards on their way to destroy this city. You task is to hunt them down and eliminate them, but ANY means necessary. The ONLY exception is a pink-haired male, bring him alive. Everyone else is up to you, do you understand?"** The monsters roared before running down to hunt.

"I must say, this plan of your's is interesting since Nirvana requires time to charge, so I think you for your assistance." 104 gave him a blank expression before he opened a portal and he and 107 walked through, without saying a word.

" **So, when are we going to kill those idiots? That Cobra guy is getting really annoying."** 107 complained as they teleported to a different section of the city to watch everything via D.D. Crow.

" **Patience my friend, they will all fall and we will bring Dragneel to the master."** He turned towards the winged beast. **"Go observe everything that happens here. And find Dragneel, I want to see his powers."** The crow squawked before taking flight, leaving the numbers to ponder on their next move.

' _With Gray'_

The ice maker wizard barely woke up after that surprise attack from Sherry, who he believed was under the influence of Nirvana. "Damn, it looks like Nirvana was activated judging by that huge building." He thought out loud as he rushed through the forest to Nirvana. As he ran, he felt...something watching him. Looking around, he caught what appeared to be a brief shadow along the trees. "Okay, whoever's out there, come out and I won't attack you, unless you're from the Oracion Seis." He stopped in his tracks while getting into his signature pose. He could hear insects chirping and the leaves being blown into the wind. A roll of sweat fell from his head as he slowly turned his body…..

*Crack*

"Ice Make: Shield!" Quickly forming an iglu-like shield, he was just barely able to block an incoming sword attack from behind. Looking at his attacker, his eyes widened at their appearance. It was a large demon-like human with muscular purple skin, black chest, a strange red apr, bat-like wings on its head, white eyes, a creepy toothy grin on its face and a unique golden sword. "What the hell?!" Pushing the attacker away, he formed an ice hammer in his hands. "I don't know what you are, but trying to take down a Fairy Tail wizard is a big mis-AAAHHH!" He didn't finish his sentence as a spiky fist collided with his cheek, launching him to a nearby tree. "Okay, who's the wise guy?!" He shook his head to see a man with light blue skin under dark blue armor. He wore fingerless gloves, a dark blue mask and a bat-like visor to hide his expression. Both Swordstalker and Battle Warrior slowly approached Gray, who spit out some blood before getting his magic ready. "Alright, bring it!"

' _With Wendy and Carla'_

The trio had taken flight a few minutes ago since Stardust recommended it and so far, so good. Wendy still felt a bit guilty for not going back to help Natsu, but Black Rose had faith in Stardust, so she had to accept it. "So, where should we go once we get to Nirvana?" She questioned her companions.

"I believe the best course of action is to find a safe place to hide until the others arrive." Carla said in a matter-of-fact tone as she refused to have Wendy fight.

"B-but what about the others? Shouldn't we check on them in case-"

" **Now Wendy, I understand you want to help them, but they are a strong group."** Black Rose reassured. **"I'm sure they can-"** She cut herself off when abnormal duel energy could be felt from within Nirvana's surface. Narrowing her eyes, she caught sight of something blue heading their direction.

"Hey Black Rose, that almost looks like-"

" **Carla, move NOW!"** The dragon commanded, and just in time for the feline to dodge an incoming fireball.

"What on earthland was that?!" She questioned as the creature got close enough for them to see. It was a bluish dragon-like creature with four spikes on its back and sharp fangs. The creature opened its mouth and shot another fireball, this one much faster than the last.

" **That's Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, and it appears it's chosen us for a meal. Carla, get WEndy out of here now!"**

"But Black Rose, what about you?" Wendy asked in concern as she recalled how injured her dragon was when they rescued her.

" **I'll be fine, now go!"** Quickly allowing herself to enter the physical plane, she launched several vines towards Winged Dragon, who was able to dodge it with ease. **"Damn, I'm not fully healed!"** The beast roared and charged straight towards Black Rose...only she wasn't the target. Turning her head, she looked in horror as the winged beast was charging another attack for Carla, who was doing her best to rush towards Nirvana. **"Carla, behind you!"**

Wendy looked in fear as Winged Dragon fired a much larger attack towards them. Carla attempted to use max speed, but it looked like the fireball was chasing them. She closed her eyes and awaited to be burned...only she heard a scream that was neither hers nor Wendy's.

"BLACK ROSE!" Wendy screamed as Black Rose used herself as a shield to protect her duelist.

" **How dare you….ATTACK WENDY! PURPLE FLAMES!"** With newfound anger, she unleashed a stream of purple fire, which engulfed Winged Dragon before he disintegrated. Wendy looked in shock as Black Rose gave her a smile before falling down, crashing near the edge of Nirvana.

"Black Rose!" Carla let Wendy land on the ground softly as the petite girl ran towards the dragon and started using her healing magic on her. "Please...I can't lose you too." She muttered with some tears falling from her face. This was gonna take a while.

' _A few hours later, with Natsu and his group'_

"Hmmm," Natsu moaned as he began to stir in his sleep. Opening his eyes, he saw Happy and Lucy sleeping peacefully next to him, with the latter on his stomach and the former leaning on his shoulder. "What the hell ha-ahh." He hissed in pain as he looked down, only to see he was now wearing a blue shirt with golden trimmings, light brown pants and black boots with yellow lines. "When did I change clothes?"

"You didn't, I did." A voice called out, getting the slayer to turn his head to see Virh=go with her hands together in front of her. "Your old clothes were covered in some blood, so I brought you some clothes from the celestial world."

"Mmmmm, Natsu, not so loud.." Lucy muttered as she and Happy began to wake up. Opening her eyes, she saw the grinning face of Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey sleepy head, you feeling alright?" He questioned before he was hugged by his son.

"Natsu! You're okay, I knew you would be!" Happy yelled as he continued to hug Natsu, who laughed a bit.

"Like I would let something like that keep me down! By the way, what did happen?"

"And why am I wearing this?" Lucy questioned as she was now wearing a sleeveless blue and gold dress with a blue skirt, long blue socks, black heels with gold linings, a pinkish bow, and her hair was tied in twin ponytails with star scrunches.

"Your clothes were also dirty, so I changed you too." The maid simply said.

" **It's good to see you up and off your ass partner."** Stardust said as he appeared in dragon form next to Natsu.

"Oh my, a dragon spirit." Natsu blinked a few times when Virgo said that.

"Wait, how can you see him?"

"Oh, that's because Princess can see him too, is that right princess?" She questioned as Natsu turned his gaze towards Lucy, who looked away.

"Natsu...I know. About duel monsters, about Stardust...and about the deal you made."

"W-what?"

" **I guess I should explain."** Stardust said as he rematerialized into his human form and sat down. **"Natsu, you were stabbed by number 104 when he and 107 ambushed us. The knife they used was different than ordinary ones as it left traces of dark magic that slowly began eating your magic from the inside."** Natsu glared at the ground as he recalled how easily he was tricked into fighting those guys. **"I knew even with Wendy's healing magic, it wouldn't be enough, so Happy….asked me to heal you. At first I was a bit reluctant,but you stopped breathing, so I acted fast and revealed myself in order to heal you with the remainder of my magic. After you were healed, I had to...tell Lucy everything since she saw me and I allowed her to touch my card in order to see my whenever I talk with you."** Natsu made an 'o' expression with his mouth before looked at his friend with concerned eyes.

"So...what do you think?"

"Well…..at first I thought what you agreed to was completely insane, even for you." She started, making his huff a bit. "But, at the same time, when Stardust told me your reason, I knew you had good intentions,so…..I trust you." She gave him a smile. "After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't believe you."

"Gee, thanks Luce!" Natsu flashed in famous grin, making her cheeks heat up and her heart flutter.

"Y-yeah, no problem."

"She llliiikkkeeesss you!" Happy and Virgo said in unison, much to her annoyance.

"Don't copy that stupid cat!" Stardust gave a small chuckle before his expression turned serious.

" **Alright, now that Natsu's fully healed, we should make our way towards Nirvana."** Lucy stopped trying to strangle Happy and gave the dragon a small nod.

"Nice, I'm fired up now!" Natsu yelled while glaring at Nirvana. "It's time we smash that thing to nothing!" With that, the group(minus Virgo, who returned to the spirit world) rushed towards one of the legs.

' _With Erza and Jellal'_

The duo had some difficulty climbing the leg on the north end of Nirvana. Erza could've easily requipped into her Knight armor, but she wanted to have a sneaky advantage in case the Oracion Seis thought she was dead. She climbed another ledge before helping Jellal up since he could use all his magic, what with his memories gone. "The sun is almost gone, we should be on the top before nightfall, come on." She said in her usual commanding tone, but when she looked at Jellal, he just looked at the ground.

"Erza, tell me: was I….evil?" He questioned softly, making her widen her eyes. "The way you saw me….did I hurt you in any way? Did I hurt others?" He looked at her with fear-written eyes. "Please, tell me who I was." Erza bit her lower lip in thought. She wanted to tell him about their meeting at the tower, how he wanted to resurrect Zeref, how he….killed Simon. But she knew with how he is, it wouldn' be the best idea.

"You were….conflicted." She answered while looking at the horizon. "But even with your past, you should be looking towards the future, and live for those who couldn't be here." She then let out a small laugh. "You know, it's because of you that I found someone I truly loved, and I know he's out there, trying to stop Nirvana, just like us." Moving a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to him with a comforting smile. "Now, let's keep going and destroy this machine before more people suffer." She extended her arm and after a few moments, he took it and gave her a small, but sincere smile as they continued to climb.

' _With Wendy'_

The blunette was currently sitting near the edge of Nirvana with her legs on her chest as Carla sat next to her. Black Rose was successfully healed and she enjoyed the view in her human form.

" **I must admit, watching the sunset from a high point is much better than flying."** Black Rose said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Wendy agreed before turning to the dragon. "Do you think Natsu and the others are alright?" She was still worried about her friends, even after the reassuring words of Black Rose.

" **I can sense Natsu and Stardust near the south, as well as that woman Erza. The others are a bit further away, but they seem fine. Now Wendy, would you mind tell us what your connection is with this Jellal man."**

"I agree, you said you met him after Grandline left." Carla said as she too was interested.

"Yeah, I was so scared when I couldn't find Grandine. I looked everywhere, but I could never find her, so I started to cry. That's when jellal found me. He was looking for something, and he asked me what was wrong and I told him my mother left me. After that day, we started traveling together." She had a nostalgic smile when she recalled how they ate, slept and even played for those few short weeks. "I felt...nice to have someone be with me, but then….he told me it wasn't safe for us to travel together, so he left me at Cait Shelter, and that was the last time I ever saw him." Black Rose felt anger towards Jellal for leaving Wendy and wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell outta him.

"That must have been terrible Wendy, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Carla, now that I found him, we can reconnect."

" **But it seems he doesn't remember you Wendy."** Black Rose retorted.

"I know, but I can at least try." The dragon duel monster gave a sigh at how stubborn Wendy could rarely be. "Ummm Black Rose? I'm...sorry you got hurt protecting me."

"I'm still confused as to my that creature attacked us specifically." Carla turned her head to see the regretful look on Black Rose's face. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you Black Rose?" Biting her lip, Black Rose answered.

" **It's because…..it could feel duel energy from Wendy and believed she was a major threat."**

"M-me? Why, I haven't done anything to them." The bluenette said in a shaky tone.

" **No, this was my fault, for keeping a secret from you."** She turned her head and gave Wendy a guilty expression, much to her shock. **"You see Wendy, when one forms a bond with a duel monster, like what we have, you tend to gather duel energy, which can be used to get stronger. And the whole time we've been together….I've suppressed your power."**

"Suppressing another person's magic power? Is that even possible?" Carla questioned in a skeptical tone.

" **It is. Wendy the reason I did this is because I didn't want to expose you to duel monsters. It would make you a target for rogue monsters and even I wouldn't be able to protect you. But now, I see that I'm failing even that. You could've gotten stronger, and I pushed that idea away to keep you innocent."** Black Rose looked down as tears ran down her cheeks and a giant pit can be felt in her stomach. **"If you hate me, for lying as long as I did, then I completely understand. If you want me to leave I w-"**

*Thud*

Black Rose stopped her rant as a pair of small delicate arms wrapped around her body. "I don't hate you, I never could." Wendy said as she pressed her head onto Black Rose's chest. "You were just doing that to protect me, and I could never be anymore grateful. The time we spent, it reminded me of Grandine and I never want that to go away." She looked at her with a big smile. "I love you...mama…." Though those words were a slip up, they were enough to release the waterfall of tears that escaped Black Rose's eyes as she embraced Wendy as hard, but also as gentle as she could.

" **I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"** She gave Wendy a gentle kiss on her forehead before rocking her body and crying softly. A massive weight was just lifted out her shoulders. Wendy herself teared up as she snuggled in her duel monster's hug. _She feels just like her…...like mama._

"Well...I suppose I should leave you two to your moment." Carla spoke up as she was about to fly away….only for a small vine to drag her into the hug.

" **You're getting a hug too Carla."** The dragon said with a motherly smile as she brought the two closer. The white feline had a tiny smile on her face as she accepted the hug. After a few minutes, they separated, but Black Rose had both hands on Wendy's shoulders with a determined look in her eyes. **"Wendy I promise when this is all over, I will officially train to so that you may defend yourself. Is that okay?"**

Wendy looked at her with a determined look of her own as she wanted to stand with Natsu and the others as equals. "Yes!" The dragon smiled and ruffled her hair before returning to spirit form. With a new resolve, Wendy and Carla began to climb up, ready to battle those who stand in their way.

 **And that's where we'll leave off for today. I hope this chapter helped you guys a it and I apologize if this feels a bit rushed, but I'm going to Palm Springs tomorrow and wanted to post this beforehand. So now Lucy knows about Natsu and the duel monsters and is taking it kinda well, but let's see how much in the future. And it looks like Black Rose got the green light to begin Wendy's training. How will she fair in the future? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Now I would like take a moment of silence as today, the world lost Carrie Fisher, who we all know play Princess Leia in the Star Wars movies. It was honestly a shock to find this out early in the morning and hope she's up there, watching how star wars will go on in the future.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next time: Fire vs. Poison!**

 **P.S. I'd like to say we are about 6-7 chapters away from finishing this arc. Hopefully.**


	14. Chapter 14: Poison vs Fire!

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DUELING TAIL FOR 2017! Man, the fact that this story is the second highest grossing story I've ever made(next to RWBY and the Dragon and #1 Bachelor of Fairy Tail) is a huge achievement for me. Now that the new year is here, I would like to say a few things: I will do my best to post a new chapter of each of my stories at least once a month and guys, someone asked if I was still writing. Yes I am, it's just I sometimes have writer's block or I just give myself a break. But know, I will NEVER give up on any of my stories! Okay, now that that's settled, is anyone gonna watch the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie? I sure am with some friends since it really does look cool.**

 **Lightningblade49: Thank you. I just wanted to illustrate the relationship between Wendy and Black Rose as parent and child.**

 **Warrior of six blades: It really was a close call, but nothing can't healed with a little teamwork and cosmic powers. As for tensions, unfortunately, there will be some. How would you feel if your rival/best friend had a secret this big? It will also affect them in the later chapters.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know, this will be a pretty good battle as we'll see the teamwork between Natsu and Cobra. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Guest 1: They will get a powerup based on their own magic, but you'll have to wait to see.**

 **Guest 2: As I said before, since this won't have Pendulum monsters, I might not have Zarc appear, but I will have a little vote if he should.**

 **Guest 3: Sayla truly is a very smart and beautiful woman, so it should be expected that she'd use them strategically.**

 **Guest 4: Ohhh yeah he will, and you'll see the first one in maybe 2-3 chapters:)**

 **Guest 5: Probably not, but you never know.**

 **Guest 6: All those deck ideas are very good, especially for those a part of Fairy Tail as *spoiler*, the other guild members will use decks after the seven year timeskip.**

 **Guest 7: I think that would be a wise idea for reflecting his poison.**

 **Guest 8: We'll see if I make it to Alvarez.**

 **Guest 9: I guess I could.**

 **Guys, someone asked if Happy will get stronger, so I have a question for all of you: should HE learn the game or na? Now that we got that settled, let's return to the Oracion Seis arc, where we'll see two dragon slayers face off.**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"Iron Rock wave!" Jura exclaimed while sending a wave of rocks towards a creature with red armor, a long jaw and long red spike on its back. Ryu-Kishin Powered yelled in pain as it was destroyed by the wizard saint's magic. "These creatures are unlike any I've ever seen." He muttered while Hoteye, or Richard as he allowed himself to reveal, was walking up to him.

"Yes, these individuals had given each of the Oracion Seis cards that are similar to Celestial magic since it allows us to summon creatures or use spells. OH YEAH!" The bald wizard rubbed his chin in thought. How could there be a magic that is exactly like summoning spirits, yet completely different?

"We should continue towards Nirvana. I fear the worst is yet to come."

 _You have no idea._ Richard thought as he and Jura continued towards Nirvana, unaware that they were being watched by D.D. Crow.

" **Well well, looks like they're on their way here."** 107 said with a chuckle. The winged beast then showed an image of Gray, who looked worse for wear. **"And it looks like the stripper there survived the little attack from Swordstalker and Battle Warrior, even though he's low on magic."**

" **Yes, but he isn't our problem."** 104 added as he narrowed his eyes on the third leg, where Erza and Jellal were climbing. **"It seems that girl and Jellal survived. Impressive."**

" **Oh please, I could kill them with a flick of my wrist."** The higher number gave a smirk as he saw Natsu and his team climbing up leg number two. **"Huh, looks like Dragneel's still alive. Man I can't wait to duel him."** 104 rolled his eyes, though even he had to admit facing Natsu could provide the excitement he wanted in this mission.

' _With Natsu and Lucy'_

"Ugh, this is taking forever to climb." Lucy complained as she slowly climbed on the rocky surface of Nirvana's support. After discussing their next plan, the group chose to go up the nearest leg for a surprise attack, though now she saw how difficult it was. "Happy, can't you carry us up?"

"Sorry if you're too lazy to climb Luigi." The blue feline laughed while rising on his dragon slayer's shoulder.

"I'm not lazy! And it's Lucy!"

" **Actually Lucy, the real reason he isn't using his magic is to stay undetected for at least a little while."** Stardust said while floating next to her. The blonde gave a tired sigh as she continued to climb, though it didn't stop her from muttering stuff about stupid dragons and cats.

"*Sigh*, if you're that lazy, here." Natsu reached into his 1st deck box before taking out a card. The card suddenly began to glow, causing the blonde to cover her eyes. Then, she felt herself being lifted bridal-style. Looking up, her face froze as the person holding her was a humanoid dragon with shining scales and a white underbelly. "Lucy, meet Alexandrite Dragon and e's gonna carry you to the top. That okay buddy?" The dragon gave a growl of approval, though it did make her shake a bit as it began flying upward. "So Stardust, think we'll see those number guys again?"

" **There is a high possibility since they were interested in you, why?"** The duel dragon sweatdropped at the determined grin on his duelist's face.

"Cause I wanna kick their asses for stabbing me!" With that, he rush-climbed up, making the dragon sweatdrop more.

' _With Brain and Cobra'_

"Well isn't that interesting?" Cobra said with a smirk while Brain was working on activating Nirvana further.

"What is it Cobra, have those wizards been discovered?" The older male questioned while looking towards the horizon.

"Yup, Salamander's near the northern leg and from what I can hear, Titania is near the east leg." The white haired man stroked his chin in thought. He needed to finish his schematics, but having these wizards roam free could cause problems.

"Cobra, intercept Salamander and deal with him, one way or the other."

"But didn't those number guys tell us to keep him alive." All Brain did was chuckle.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of those two? As long as they don't interfere, we're set." The poison wizard narrowed his eyes a bit. Despite was Brain said, he could hear his body slightly tremble at the mention of those monsters. However, he waved it off before getting on Cubelios and flying towards Natsu's position. "Midnight, you can deal with Titania. Just make sure she doesn't come here."

The brooding member of the Oracion Seis walked out of the shadows to respond. "Okay father, hopefully she can give me a better fight than those two fools." He said while twirling his hair a bit before jumping done.

 _If all goes to plan, those wizards and the numbers will be nothing but ashes by daybreak._ He thought with a dark smirk as he continued to decipher the code.

' _Back to Natsu and Lucy'_

The dragon slayer of Fairy Tail had just finished making his way up the leg and was now walking with his friends along the abandoned city that was once known as Nirvana. "Wow, this place looks like it's been abandoned for centuries." Lucy said, making the author gave her a glare.

" **I agree, these old structures were definitely used in ancient times, I would even go so far as to the beginning of duel monsters all together."** Stardust said as the humans(and cat) gave him a shocked look.

"Damn, I never knew something this old could-" Natsu stopped when he smelled something familiar in the air. "Lucy, Happy go hide."

"Huh? Why Natsu?" Happy questioned.

" **We're about to have an unwanted guest."** True enough, it was a smirking Cobra, who was being flown by his faithful snake Cubelios.

"Whoever said that was right. It's been a while Salamander." Cobra said in a cocky tone while the others looked shocked as to how he heard Stardust.

"You….you hurt Erza." Natsu said while clenching his fist.

"Hehe, yeah, but it sucks that she was able to live, though she did get a beat down from those number guys." The dragon slayer gritted his teeth. "Oh I wouldn't worry about her now, she's on her way to the tower…..with Jellal." Hearing enough, Natsu flung some flames towards Cobra, who moved his head to dodge it. "Oh? Did I hit a sweet spot?"

"Happy…."

"Aye sir!" Getting the message, Happy grabbed onto Natsu and flew him up to be even with Cobra.

"Lucy, you go on ahead and try to meet up with Erza." The blonde was a bit reluctant, but see the determined look on his face made her run ahead.

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

"Hang on…" Natsu suddenly called out. "Before we start, I have a question."

"Fine, what is it?" The poison user groaned.

"Sorano told me she was in the tower like Erza, were you there too?" Cobra closed his eyes in thought before opening them.

"That's right. Me, Angel, Hoteye, Midnight, Racer, we were in the tower of Heaven. Brain was the one that oversaw the construction of the R-system and even taught Jellal magic." he simply answered. "Why do you care?"

"Cause that gives me a better reason…." he lite his fists on fire. "TO KICK JELLAL'S ASS!" Happy flew Natsu towards Cobra, who was able to dodge each and every punch that was thrown at him. There started an epic fight…..

' _With Erza and Jellal'_

"HAAAA!" Erza yelled as she sliced down down a blonde swordsman with a blue sword(Neo the Magic Swordsman), ending the surprise attack that she had triggered. "That appears to be the last of them." She said while wiping some sweat of her brow. Jellal walked up to her, finished with the duel monster he had to face. "It seems the more we face, the closer we are to Nirvana's core."

"I agree. If I were to guess, it may be at the highest point." Jellal suggested while pointing at the tall tower not too far away. Little did they know, they were being watched by Midnight, who was leaning against one of the buildings.

"Those two are getting closer father…" Midnight said lazily. "Is Nirvana ready to move for not?"

"Just about Midnight." Brain said with a devilish smirk as he pressed the last button on his archive keyboard, truly activating Nirvana.

*BOOM*

Erza and Jellal began to shake a bit as the ground rumbled. "W-what's happening?!" The scarlet knight questioned as the ground continued to shake. Not too far from her was Lucy and Alexandrite Dragon, who growled in annoyance.

"What's going on down there?" The blonde questioned while holding onto dear life. East of where she was, we see Gray, who had barely begun to climb the leg of Nirvana when it started to move.

"Okay, what the fuck! First I get attack by Sherry, then those things and NOW the whole thing is walking?! Can things get any worse?"

*Bang* Bang* Bang*

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Gray was able to move more to the left, just in time to dodge a barrage of bullets. "Goddamnit, what now?!" Peeking his head out a bit, he saw an african man with a grey rifle in his hand, ammo that was attached across his bare chest and a strange mask that covered his mouth(Cyber Commander). The duel monster reloaded his rifle and laid fire on the ice wizard, who cursed as to why the author of this story likes to make him suffer. Near the western part of Nirvana were Wendy, Carla and Black Rose(who was in spirit form).

"Black Rose, what's happening?!" Wendy questioned while trying to keep her balance. The dragon spirit flew up to the sky and looked at the direction of the now walking city.

 _ **Something's odd about where it's going.**_ She thought before flying down to Wendy. **"I don't know, but we should continue on, hopefully we can catch up to Stardust."** She said, getting nods of agreement as they ventured forward. The two former T.O.H prisoners continued to run forward when they noticed someone walking out of the shadows, revealing Midnight.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go."

"Stay out of our way, or be defeated Midnight." Erza warned while pointing a blade towards the emo. Just then, the spirit of Pleiades and Pollux appeared next to her.

" **Proceed with caution lady Erza."** Pollux said.

" **Yes, there is something...strange about this boy."** Pleiades added, getting a mental nod.

"Erza, allow me to fight him." Jellal spoke up getting a shocked look from his former friend.

"Oh? And why would you want to do that?" Midnight asked with a raised brow.

"Because I know Erza is crucial to destroying this machine, that and I must prove I'm not a liability." He turned his head towards Erza. "Please Erza, allow me to fight for you now." The Titania looked at the duel monster Natsu gave her, who gave a nod of approval. Sighing, she requiped her sword away and stepped aside, making the blue haired man smile. "Thank you." His smile turned into a determined frown as he fired several light beams at Midnight, who just stood there as the beams went around his body. On top of one of the buildings who D.D. Crow, who was now recording Jellal's fight.

" **Hehe, looks like jelly boy has some balls after all."** 107 'complimented' with a smirk. **"Too bad he's going up against that kid."**

" **His results don't matter."** 104 spoke up while he observed Natsu's fight through the tower window. **"What really intrigues me is how Natsu Dragneel will do to stop Nirvana."**

" **He'll probably smash the thing like a ragdoll. The guys is an idiot…"**

" **An idiot who was able to get one of the duel protectors as his partner, AND resist the power of Nirvana."** His partner countered. **"No matter what, we must assume that he has limitless potential, which the master would love to have."** 107 scoffed, but understood regardless. Things were about to get very interesting, very fast.

' _Back to Natsu and Cobra'_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu swung his flame-coated fist towards Cobra, who effortlessly dodged as while attempting to use a poison claw attack, which Natsu also dodged thanks to his training. The two have been going at it for the past hour, only getting small bruises and what not. Cobra, for his part, was a bit impressed at his opponent's moves, though he never said it out loud.

"Come on Salamander, I can hear your every move before you even make it!" He taunted as Natsu launched a breath attack, to which he dodged.

 _Okay, I'm gonna try make it look like I'm about to hit him with my right hand, but then I'll surprise him with a quick left hook…._ The dragon slayer thought cleverly.

" **That is a seriously dumb move."** Stardust said in a deadpan expression, making the dragon slayer falter a bit.

"Whoever said that's right, I can hear your plan loud and clear." Cobra added with a devious smirk.

"So, you can read thoughts huh?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from his foe. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of something while everyone waited in silence. Then….Cobra and Stardust covered their mouths to hold back their laughter while Happy looked confused.

"Hahahahaha! Okay, I'll admit that's a funny joke." The Oracion Seis member said while clutching his gut.

" **N-Natsu, that was i-inappropriate…"** Stardust said while trying to hold back his own laughter.

"I know right? I just thought of it." he declared with pride.

"What's the joke? Come on, tell me!" Happy complained, wanting to know what was funny.

"When you're a little older buddy. For now, I think I figured out how to beat this guy!" Natsu signalled him to fly forward and cock back another fist.

"Really Natsu?" He taunted while moving his head to the left. "Like your attacks could actually-" His eyes widened as a flame coated foot collided with the left side of his skull, pushing him back a few feet. _What the hell? It's like he shut off his own mind!_ Cobra thought as he began dodging in a more tiring motion. Little did he know, Stardust was responsible for such an action.

 _ **It's good I was able to block out Natsu's inner thoughts, otherwise we'd lose.**_ The dragon thought as Natsu got in another hit in. The poison user, instead of listening to his opponent's thoughts, decided to listen to his muscles moving, which was successful as he dodged about fist before kneeing Natsu in the gut, making him spit saliva.

"Gotta admit, you're the first guy to give me trouble. I guess that's to be expected of a dragon slayer." His smirk grew as magic energy was radiating off his body. "But let's see if you can handle this!"

" **Natsu, his magic. It's…"** Suddenly, Cobra's teeth began to grow and crimson scales were appearing on both arms.

"Wait, is Cobra a-"

"Poison Dragon Roar!" A stream of poisoned air shot from his mouth, hitting Natsu and Happy all at once.

"AAHHHH!" They both screamed as the poison burned their bodies from the inside. Happy, losing his focus, began to fall straight towards the ground with Natsu.

' _With Erza'_

"Ragh!" Erza yelled as she could feel Natsu was in pain. _Natsu, what's happening to you?_

"Begone." Midnight said as he energy razors at Jellal, who screamed in pain and fell in front of Erza.

"Jellal!" Getting over her senses, Erza kneeled to her friend to check his wounds.

"I honestly expected a better fight than this, you being a wizard saint and all." The emo said while giving a disappointing sigh. "Even taking a nap is better than fighting you."

"I'm…..not done with …...you….yet…" Jellal said as he began standing up, only for his wounds to make him flinch and fall down. "I'll never….allow Nirvana….to harm others…."

" **A little late for that don't you think?"** 107 said as he watched Jellal's desperate struggle. **"God that guy is so pathetic! One hit from me would end his miserable life."** Jellal was about to try and get up, when Erza walked up to Midnight.

"Erza, stand back. I can-"

"No you can't Jellal. Because you're too weak." The scarlet knight said rather harshly. "If you keep it up, you will surely die."

"If that happens….then so be it." gritting her teeth, Erza punched Jellal in the stomach, making him wheeze.

"Stand down you idiot!" Midnight and 107 were enjoying Erza's scolding as she brought Jellal up by his collar. "You don't die for your friends, you live for them! And right now, you can't stand, so allow me to take your place." She released his collar while taking some deep breaths. "Look, I understand your desire to make amends, but you cannot do that if you die. So please, just sit down and rest." Jellal looked at her pleading expression before nodding.

"Oh, was your little speech over? I was getting into that idea of friendship and whatnot." Midnight said sarcastically, getting a glare from the scarlet beauty.

"Your evil ends here Midnight." Her body began to glow, revealing her in her Heaven's Wheel armor. "No matter what, I will defeat you and stop Nirvana!" Midnight smirked before giving her a 'bring it' motion with his hand. Erza lunged forward and swung her blade, only for it to completely miss.

' _Back with Natsu and Happy'_

The duo struggled to stand from the rubble they had created when they crashed. Looking up, their breaths were labored as sweat ran down their body. "Man, that stunk." Natsu said while getting up. "You're…...a dragon...slayer….too?" His answer came when Cobra started laughing.

"Yeah, but I wasn't trained by a dragon like you or Black Steel. I'm a second generation dragon slayer, a way stronger class than you old fossils!" He taunted, making Natsu snarl while Happy flew him back in the air. "The lacrima in my body gave me the abilities of a poison dragon without wasting time training. You should feel grateful I'm showing you this, as I only do it fo-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" The pink haired wizard said. "God, even Elfman's 'manly' talk is better to handle than your voice." Cobra huffed at this. "And so what you were given a lacrima? That just proves you're a weak guy, who chose the easy way to get stronger?" He clenched his fists as his magic started raising. "And I won't let you get away with that!" Reaching his belt, Natsu took out a spell card with the picture of a warrior giving a battle cry. "Fighting Spirit!" Suddenly, a white aura surrounded Natsu.

"Natsu! What's going-" Happy was cut off when the aura suddenly started covering his body too, increasing his strength.

"What the hell?!" Cubelios flew back a bit as the wind pressure around their opponents increased. Both Natsu and Happy opened their eyes, revealing them to be completely white as they yelled into the sky, making those close by hear it. Then, in one second….they vanished. "Wha-" The poison dragon slayer was cut off when Natsu appeared next to him and delivered a solid punch to his cheek. The force was so strong it launched him to the nearest building, but before he could land on the ground, Natsu appeared again and kicked him on the back.

" **I see, he used Fighting Spirit to give himself and Happy a power boost. Not only are they stronger, but it looks like Happy's magic increased his speed."** Stardust said with a smile as he saw Natsu reappear several times, each sending Cobra around Nirvana.

"This is for hurting Erza!" Natsu roared as he grabbed his head and smashed it against his, causing his skull to crack a bit. Cobra felt dizzy as he felt back, but unfortunately, Natsu grabbed his leg and started spinning him(kinda like how they fight in Dragonball Z). "And for mocking my dad!" He violently threw Cobra towards Cubelios, who hissed in pain as the duo crashed into another empty building. Natsu took a deep breath as the white aura died out. Happy blinked a few times before his mind rebooted.

"Woah, Natsu! What was that just now?!" Happy questioned as he never felt so….powerful in his life.

"That was a spell card being used little buddy." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "How was it?"

"It felt amazing! I felt like I ate the best fish in the world!" Stardust chuckled at his words before flying towards his partner. However, just as he was about to do so, he felt something coming.

" **Natsu, look out!"** However, it was too late as several liquid-like snakes appeared from the dusk and bit Natsu on both arms, legs, and body.

"AAHHH!" Natsu screamed as he felt his body burn more than before. He looked down to see a beaten up Cobra standing up with a trap card that had the same snakes on it.

"You think it's over Natsu? IT ISN'T!" He yelled as Cubelios flew him up. "Thanks to the poison I infected you with, My Venom Burn will poison you even further. Now, I wanna hear you scream!" He signalled his flying snake to get closer for an attack. "Poison Dragon Crush Claw!" Using his draconic hand, he slashed at Natsu, who screamed in agony. He didn't let up as he flew behind him for another attack. "And Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Putting poison in his feet, Cobra sent a wave of poison towards Natsu and Happy, sending them flying back. Stardust growled and cursed the numbers for giving him such a card.

"Natsu…..I...can't….hold...on…" Happy muttered as he unconsciously let go of his father due to the poison spreading inside his body. Natsu tried to use his fire magic, but he too was weakened from his foes attack.

Speaking of Cobra, he jumped off Cubelios and grabbed Natsu in a headlock. "Don't think you can escape your fate Salamander! I can hear your mind weakening as we speak. Now fall, and allow the next generation of dragon slayers to rise!" He crackled while they flew.

" **Damnit! I have to do something, but what? Wait…"**

 _I can hear your thoughts, so there's no way you can outsmart me._ Cobra's words gave Stardust a brilliant(and quite painful) idea. Flying to meet his partner's descent, Stardust gave him an apologetic look. **"Sorry Natsu, but this is going to hurt you way more than me."** Taking a deep breath…..Stardust roared.

" **RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"** Allowing his voice to be heard by everyone, Stardust released one of the most powerful roars anyone has heard. Erza and jellal looked in confusion while Midnight raised a brow.

"What is that?" Gray questioned as he caught up with Jura and Lucy(why I didn't add them meeting before was because no one really cared, right?)

"A-a-a-a dragon?" Lucy asked in fear as she covered her ears. Though in her mind, she felt it was Stardust roaring. Brain looked in interested at the roar being emitted while the numbers watched the fight through D.D. Crow.

"What on Earthland is making that beastly roar?" Carla asked while covering her ears. Wendy also looked confused, but then she saw Black Rose smiling.

"Black Rose, is that Stardust?" The blunette asked.

" **Yes, he's nearby. We should hurry."** Black Rose answered as the trio continued to run. Cobra's eyes began to dilate as the roar rang in his ears. Natsu wasn't doing better as Stardust was in his mind, so it hurt even more. Stardust ceased his roar while panting a bit.

" **It's….been awhile...since I had to...roar."** He confessed as Cobra let Natsu go, just for him to be caught by Happy.

"MY EARS!" The poison dragon slayer yelled as he fell to the ground while covering his ears.

"Jeez Stardust, couldn't you have held back a bit? You were screaming in my ear for god's sake." natsu complained while trying to get rid of the ringing in his head.

" **Well if I hadn't, then you would've been killed."** The dragon spirit said while crossing his claws. The two then flew down to see Cobra completely knocked while Cubelios flew next to him and nudged his body.

"You care about him huh?" Natsu asked the snake, getting it to nod. Smiling, he continued, "Make sure he gets out okay." The snake hybrid narrowed its eyes towards him before picking Cobra up and flying away.

" **You always care about people, even when their trying to kill you huh?"** His partner teased.

"That, and I wanna fight him again….some…..time…." Being poisoned to an extent, natsu last all his strength and fell over.

"Nat….su….." Happy to lose his strength and fell next to his father. Little did the duo know, Brain had just arrived.

 **Dun, dun, DUN! That is where I will leave it for now. I hope the fight was okay, a but rushed, but bearable, right? From the beginning, i thought Cobra should use cards that suit the venom archetype(the one that guy used against Jaden in GX) since he uses poison...duh. Trust me, when the time comes, these two will actually duel.**

 **I hope the setup for Erza vs. Midnight was good as there will be a surprise in the end of that fight. And let's just say it involves the Constellars.**

 **I would like to announce my new story, which will be posted tomorrow called Yu-Gi-Oh! Infinite, a story that takes place in 2077, where my character and his friend have fun dueling, saving the world, you know, usual hero stuff? Keep in mind, this will not be a crossover: it is pure Yugioh, and I hope you guys read it.**

 **Next, as I calculate, we have about 4 chapters away from finishing the Oracion Seis arc. After that, I will create a new arc titled 'The number invasion arc.' Let's just say it involves the other 100 numbers. Hope you guys are excited as I am since that arc will have a lot more duels.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and Pm since I appreciate your opinions.**

 **Next Time: Rise of Zero!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rise of Zero

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, which is getting us closer to the end of the Oracion Seis arc, which I'm pumped for as I can't wait to make my own filler arc(which let's be honest, will be a lot better than the Daphne arc.) I had to recently go to Mexico as my grandmother passed away on Saturday and I truly felt saddened, even though I only went to visit her when I was young. It was by pure luck that my Father was able to travel there 1 day before so he could say goodbye.**

 **But enough with that, I'm surprised not a lot of you reviewed this last chapter, not that I'm insulted, but the last 2 chapters, I had a lot of reviews. Guys, if you wanna say something, go ahead, I don't mind, honestly:) Now here are the responses for the reviews I DID get from some loyal readers(who I thank for their comments)**

 **Warrior of six blades: I know, I wanted a bit of a twist as compared to canon, plus summoning Stardust in the middle of Nirvana would raise a few questions. For Erza, her fight will end slightly different with a pretty bug surprise, which I hope you like;) As for Gray, I don't personally like him, so I have all the shit hit him more, that and how he attacked *you know who* made me pissed.**

 **Drakedragon297: I didn't even know the joke, if you remembered, it was never mentioned.**

 **Guest: He will kinda react the same.**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"Well well, what do we have here?" Brain said with a dark smirk. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had been watching the entire battle between Cobra and Natsu, and he had to admit, he was impressed. "No wonder those 'Numbers' wanted you alive. I can see all the potential you have." He was about to grab Natsu's collar when a familiar red portal opened and a hand gripped his wrist.

" **Brain, did we say you could take him?"** 104 said with a menacing tone as he and 107 exited the portal.

"W-what? No, I was checking his pulse."

" ***scoff* Do you seriously think we weren't watching you idiot."** 107 taunted, getting a glare from the white haired man. **"Besides, you couldn't even grasp how much power he has. No matter what, he WILL join us."**

"NATSU!" Two familiar voices called out, getting everyone's attention. Gray, Lucy, Jura and surprisingly Hoteye ran from the far end of the city, only to see the leader of the Oracion Seis, along with two cloaked figures standing near a beaten Natsu.

" **Oh great: a frozen stripper, a blonde prostitute, a bald man who doesn't wear a shirt and a fat weirdo."** With each comment, the official wizards(and Hoteye) glared at him.

"What did you do to him?!" Gray demanded.

"And furthermore, are you the so called numbers Richard told me?" Jura said with a stern tone, making 107 smirk under his hood.

" **Yes, who's asking?"** His partner decided to step in at this point.

" **He's the wizard saint Jura, but he isn't our concern."** Masquerade looked at Natsu's body. **"Our target is Natsu Dragneel, and with the way he is now, the poison will surely kill him."** Hearing this, his guildmates widened their eyes.

"Poison?! What did you do to him?!" Lucy yelled while clenching her fists.

" **It wasn't our doing. If you have someone to blame, blame Cobra as he was the one who fought him."** He glanced at his partner. **"Let's go."** With that, the numbers opened the red portal and made their way towards it.

"Hang on! If you're working with the Oracion Seis, then you're just as responsible as they are for Nirvana's creation!" the ice make wizard yelled, though he was completely ignored. "Either you face us now, or run like cowards!"

*BOOM*

Gray's eyes widened as a mass amount of magic energy was emitted in the air, making it thick to breath in. Even Brain was shocked at the power being displayed as it began cracking the very ground itself. Turning around, 107 gave the wizards a sinister grin while his eyes began glowing a powerful yellow. **"So, you think we're being cowards in running away, am I right?"** He asked as Gray fell on one knee. **"Alright, let me show you how me leaving is a blessing on your part."** With incredible speed, the number appeared in front of Gray, giving him no time to react as he was punched to the side. However, this wasn't enough as 107 grabbed a handful of Gray's hair and slammed him on the wall. **"THIS, is how little you could do to me, human."** Giving it a strong tug, 107 threw Gray across the wall, making him scream in pain.

"GRA-" Lucy couldn't finish as the number appeared in front of her and gave a strong backhand on his right cheek.

" **107, that's enough."** 104 said with a sigh before looking at Jura, who was shocked at what occurred in front of him. **"If you wish to battle us wizard saint, don't bother. Our mission does not require you. Brain, take care of them."**

"WHAT?! I'm no servant to you mo-"

" **Just. Do. It."** To emphasize his point, he released just a bit of his own power, which was enough to make the leader of the Oracion Seis shiver in actual fear. Getting a nod from the human, the numbers entered the portal, leaving Jura and Brain to fight.

' _With Erza'_

 _That magic energy., I've never felt anything like that before. Was it Natsu or-_

" **Lady Erza, down!"** Pollux said just in time as Midnight sent a wave or red razors towards Erza, who narrowly dodged it. **"You shouldn't be concerned about master Natsu now. We know how strong he is. Besides, the opponent in front of you is quite formidable."** It was true, for the past hour or so, Erza hasn't been able to land a single hit on the emo wizard, yet he was able to destroy and deflect any attacks she threw at him, much to her own annoyance. Jellal wanted to step in, but he was too injured to do anything, not to mention it would most likely piss Erza off even more.

"Requip!" With a bright glow, Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor in hopes of getting a lucky shot. "Now, dance my swords!" About twenty swords were launched, yet every single one landed around him.

"Is this all the Titania of Fairy Tail can do?" Midnight said in an almost disappointing tone. "I suppose your title has been greatly over exaggerated. Perhaps Natsu Dragneel could put up more of a challenge, as you won't be alive for long." Raising his right hand, Midnight closed it, and in turn, forced Erza's armor to crush her body, making her scream.

"ERZA!" Jellal yelled as he started getting up. "If you want more of a challenge, then fight me and release her!" Midnight gave him a raised brow before using his magic to push Jellal away. Thinking quickly, Erza requipped out of her armor and into her white blouse.

"Oh please, try to make this more interesting, I wouldn't want you to die before we make it to Calt Shelter."

"Calt Shelter? Why would you go there?" The blue haired male questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's simple, the members are the great descendants of Nirvana and have the capability of stopping this wonderful magic." He answered with a sadistic smirk.

" **This is bad, he hasn't even sustained any damage and lady Erza's on her last leg."** Pollux growled in frustration. If he hadn't taken so much damage against those damn numbers, then he could be fighting alongside her.

" **I think I see a pattern here."** Pleiades said with his arms crossed. Throughout the fight, he's been noticing small details in Midnight's magic. **"Lady Erza, do you have any armor that is stretchable."** Hearing this, her eyes widened in realization as she stood up.

"Oh, you still want to suffer more?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"I see you are able to reflect my attacks, as well as make my armor useless." Erza started with her hair shadowing her expression. Jellal looked at her in concern while Midnight stayed smirking. "However….I believe I found a loophole in your magic." Concentrating her magic, Erza's attire changed into a purple kimono that showed the valley of her cleavage and a long spear in her hand. "Let's see if my theory is correct."

"It doesn't matter what armor you have, I'll crush you!" Midnight closed his hand, forcing Erza's clothes to squeeze her body. To his surprise, she didn't look hurt, rather she was smirking. _What's she up to?_ Unfortunately, since he was preoccupied, he failed to realize that Constellar Algiedi appearing and blasting a wave of light energy into his back, making him yell in pain. Since he lost his concentration, Erza was freed and she smirked confidently.

"It seems I was right." She started as he got up to glare at her. "It appears your magic has two major flaws. You have to be aware of the attack that's being used against you and second, you can only block one type of attack." Her smirk grew as she saw him stumble. "Even with the strongest magic around, people still have a weakness in their defense." Both Pleiades and Pollux gave her a look of approval while Algiedi disappeared.

"That was a very well thought plan Erza." Jellal said with a small smile. To his and Erza's surprise, Midnight began to chuckle.

"So you figured it out and now you can beat me? My how idiotic that sounds." He stood up as magic energy began to gather between his hands. "I've been merciful and held back my power. But now….." His eyes turned red. **"I won't anymore."** With that, he threw wave after wave of red energy, which Erza blocked with her spear.

" **He seems to be getting stronger by the minute, meaning it might be more difficult to land a successful blow on him."** Pleiades said. Seeing an opening, the red haired female rushed through his attacks and began swinging her staff, forcing him to be on the defensive with his magic. However, he failed to notice several swords in the air and were descending above him. Noticing the shadows around him, Midnight rolled to the side, only for Erza to land a strong kick into his abdomen, making him wheeze.

"Surrender Midnight,now that I know your weakness, this battle will not last." She warned while pressing her speak against his neck. Just as this was happening, the full moon appeared above Nirvana, making the Oracion Seis member smirk.

"It's time."

" **Lady Erza, get back now!"** Pollux yelled as he and Pleiades pulled her back, much to her confusion. Suddenly, Midnight began to crackle as dark energy began to consume his body.

"The time is Midnight, where my true power is at its peak!" He yelled before taking out a card of a demonic spirit. "Now Despair of the Dark, fuse with me and we can spread absolute horror to those who stand in our way!" The duel card began to glow as a large shadow with purple claws and yellow eyes appeared behind Midnight….and ate him whole.

"What's going on?!" Jellal questioned as the monster in front of him glare at the two. The area around them began morphing into a red battlefield, with corpses all around.

" **This is my true power weaklings."** The monster announced with a dark smirk. **"Now you will all die by my hands!"** He swung his purple claw towards Erza, who attempted to jump away, only to discover demon hands holding her in place.

"Pleiades, Pollux, what do IAAHHH!" Erza screamed as the monster smacked her several feet away.

"ERZA!" Jellal began to run towards her, but Midnight used his large hand to lift him to eye level. "GUAH!"

" **HAHAHAHA! How does it feel to be so powerless Jellal!"**

"You…..are….n-nothing but a...disgusting monster….." He mumbled out as his opponent scoffed and applied more pressure, making him grunt.

" **I'M THE MONSTER?! What about you bastard! YOU forced us all to stay in that damn tower! YOU made all of us work until we died! YOU were the one who hurt that woman!"** He then brought him closer. **"YOU were the one who killed her friend."** Jellal's eyes widened in horror while Midnight laughed. **"You honestly don't remember?! How you used that forbidden magic to drain the life out of him? How he confessed his feelings towards Erza? How you laughed at how foolish he was to sacrifice himself?"**

"No...no that can't be! I would never-" And yet, his words brought a kind of flashback of Simon. "No, god no…."

" **You are truly pathetic…"** Midnight muttered before throwing Jellal away. **"BEGONE TRASH!"** Erza, regaining her composure, was shocked to see Jellal land right next to her. It filled her with anger as she got up and charged at the monster, who looked at her with a bored expression. She successfully stabbed its chest, but when she looked up, her eyes widened at who she ACTUALLY stabbed.

"E-Erza, why….." An old man with long grey hair and bread muttered before falling back.

"Grandpa Rob!" She yelled in regret as he fell into the darkness.

" **You see? Everyone you meet will die Titania."** The monster laughed behind her. Following her blind fury, Erza swung her spear, only to slash the wrong before.

"Erza, I loved you…." A man with a metal jaw said. "Er…..za…"

"S-Simon?" Her eyes began to water as images of all her guildmates, dead on the ground appeared around her.

"Erza...help...me…" Natsu muttered as he reached out to her.

"Natsu! I'm here, please...please….don't die…" Even with her pleads, his eyes went blank as his body fell back, empty of all life.

"NO!" Erza fell on her knees, releasing her hold of the spear, as she grabbed her head while sobbing. Due to her breakdown, she failed to notice Midnight creeping up behind her.

" **Lady Erza, none of this is real!"** Pleiades yelled from her left as she looked at him with teary eyes. **"I know sir Natsu is alive, all of this is nothing but an illusion. You have to fight it!"**

"I…...I can't…" She choked out while looking at the ground. "I'm alone…..he's right…..everyone who goes near me dies, just like Rob….just like Simon."

" **None of those deaths are your fault."** He consoled while placing a hand on her shoulder. **"And you are far from being alone. Me, Pollux and the rest of the Constellars are with you."** His hand then traveled down to grip her own hand as a light emanated from it. **"We shall fight him together….."**

" **DIE!"** Midnight roared as he was about to swing at her.

*CRACK*

It was as if reality itself cracked as the area around the three vanished. Jellal blinked a few times, weren't they in some kind of red battlefield? And what happened to that giant monster? Turning his head, the former wizard saint looked shocked as Midnight was just standing in place with a shocked expression while Erza was a few feet away from him. Instead of the spear from before, she wielded Pleiades axe and by the looks of it, she just struck something, or someone. "Erza?"

"H-how?" Midnight stuttered as Despair of the Dark roared in agony while escaping his body before vanishing into thin air.

"All that was a ruse." She started while turning her head. "You use illusion magic to trap your foes in a living nightmare before killing them in real life. However, due to my artificial eye, I was able to see through it clearly." She then smiled as the axe in her hands disappeared. _Thank you for your words Pleiades._

"A-all I wanted….was to finally sleep in peace…." The two wizards were shocked as tears run down the dark wizard's face. His mind went back to his time as a prisoner in the Tower of Heaven. "No more noise, just….quiet….." With that, a slash mark appeared on his back and he fell forward. Erza requipped back into her Heart Kreuz armor, but even with that, she stumbled back. Luckily, Jellal was able to catch her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yes, just a bit tired." She replied before moving away from him. "We should continue towards the highest point." The blue haired amnesiac nodded and the duo continued to walk, not noticing the card next to Midnight evaporating.

' _With Jura and the others'_

"Midnight, it is up to…..you…" Were Brain's final words before he slipped into unconsciousness. The battle was difficult, but Jura(with the assistance of Hoteye) were able to defeat the leader of the Oracion Seis.

"Good, we defeated him." Jura said with a tired sigh. He was lucky he had assistance or the battle would've had a different ending.

"Yes…" Richard said while looking at Brain with a look of disgust. "To think is was because of him that I was seperated from my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, you see me and my brother, along with the other members of the Oracion Seis were slaves and Brain had used us to complete his missions." Jura clenched his staff tighter in anger. Just then, the two heard footsteps and instinctually, they readied their magic, only to discover it was just Wendy and Carla(with Black Rose, but they couldn't see her….obviously).

"Ah Wendy, I'm glad you are unharmed." The rock wizard said with a small smile.

"Thank you mister wizard saint, but what ha-" Wendy cut herself off as she saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Brain all unconscious around them.

 _ **Stardust…..**_ Black Rose thought as she could feel her love trying hard to prevent his duelist from dying.

"Salamander was engaged in a battle with Cobra and was severely injured. Then Brain and these two hooded individuals appeared and seemed to be arguing. One of those men, I believe he was called 107, attacked Fullbuster and Miss Heartfilia before his collage and him escaped through some portal." Jura explained as Wendy rushed towards Natsu.

"Hang on Natsu, please don't die…" She said while using some of her healing magic on him. _Black Rose, does Stardust need to be healed as well?_ Even though it's virtually impossible to heal a spirit, she had to at least ask.

" **Don't bother Wendy…"** Stardust said as he appeared in front of her, making her 'eep' a bit, but was unnoticed by the males, who were helping Lucy and Gray up. **"I'm glad you two finally arrived. I was getting worried."**

*Smack*

Wendy and Carla visibly flinched as a spirit(yes, spirit) vine slapped Stardust on the cheek, though he seemed unaffected. **"You were worried? I was worried you idiot!"** Black Rose yelled with tears in her violet eyes as she appeared in human form(again, still invisible to Jura and Hoteye). **"I felt the power you were emitting, did you really think I wou-MMH!"** She was cut off when Stardust also turned into his human form and kissed her on the lips. Wendy's face flared up while Carla huffed, through her cheeks were pinkish. Even though she was anger at him, she returned his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

" **I'm sorry to have frightened you, my Rose."** He started while stroking her cheek. **"But I promise I'll always come back to you."** Damn him, damn him and his words that made her heart skip a beat. The dragon spirit smiled and just as they were about to kiss…

 _Do you really believe this is the best time to do something like that? Anything more and Wendy will faint._ Carla said telepathically, making the duel spirits widen their eyes as they saw Wendy looking at Natsu with a huge blush on her cheeks. Both spirits were a bit flustered, so they returned to their dragon forms.

"Wendy, we have to keep moving to the tower, let's go." Jura spoke up before scooping Natsu onto his right shoulder, with Gray on his left while Richard was carrying both Lucy and Happy.

' _With the numbers'_

" **Oh god that was disgusting!"** 107 whined as he and his partner were watching Natsu from a far. They had to admit, Jura was powerful, hell he could have taken down Brain by himself.

" **Quit acting like a child, we still have to do our observations before anything else."** 104 said with a tick mark on his head. Out of ALL the 100s available, why did he have to have such a bloodthirsty and impatient partner? Oh well, at least he didn't get 106. He swore he would've killed him the minute he opened his mouth.

" **Can't we just take Dragneel and go? This whole ordeal has been nothing but a bore."** The seventh hundred then got a light bulb on his head, indicating he had an idea. **"Hang on, if this city has the power of a thousand soldiers…"**

" **Yes, go on…."**

" **Why don't we take it for a spin?"** He suggested with a sinister grin. 104 literally froze in place before mentally facepalming. Why didn't he think of that?! Sure having the reverse portion of Nirvana was enough to satisfy their leader, but why not add something on top of that?

" **That is actually the 1st smart thing that's ever come out of your mouth."** 104 said in an impressed tone.

" **Why thank you!"** 107 smirked victoriously before he snarled as realization hit him. **"You asshole, are you saying I'm not smart?!"**

" **Well you've never been one to suggest a logical idea…."** His partner tilted his head just enough to dodge a Tachyon Beam. **"What would you think the master would say if you killed me?"**

" **Grrr, lucky bastard."** He muttered before opening a portal.

' _Back with Jura, a few minutes later'_

"Hmmmmm," Natsu moaned as he started regaining consciousness. Raising his head, he discovered he was somewhere else. "Where am-"

"NATSU!" Happy suddenly said while tackling his father's chest.

"Woah, Happy?!" The dragon slayer said before hugging him back. "Where are we little buddy?"

"We're on top of Nirvana's highest peak." Lucy said as she, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Jura and Hoteye(WTF?!) were with him. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he saw a bruise on her cheek.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"Jura and Hoteye brought us here after we saw you were knocked out. Man you're pathetic…" Gray taunted before wincing at his own injuries.

" **I'm glad to see you up partner."** Stardust said while appearing next to him with a smile.

 _Well you know me, nothing can keep me down!_ Natsu thought with a toothy grin. Meanwhile, Jura and Richard were working on deciphering the ancient textures in hopes of stopping Nirvana.

"Will we be able to stop this monstrosity?" Jura questioned. From what his ally had told him, Nirvana has more power than thought of before, and that worried him.

"Perhaps, I remember Brain showing us how to activate Nirvana, should he be defeated, so it should work like that as well." Richard said while typing on the magic keyboard(yeah that sounded dumb, I'm sorry.)

"Natsu, are you okay?" Wendy asked timedly.

"I'm good, you healed me right?" She nodded as he gave her a grin. "Thanks, I appreciate it!" The blunette blushed a bit but smiled regardless. Natsu stood up and looked at the horizon. _Erza, I hope you're okay out there._

"Success!" The large man yelled as everyone turned to him.

"Did you solve it?" The celestial wizard asked in a hopeful tone.

"Mhm, with what I inserted, it shouldn't be too long before Nirvana completely shuts down!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the nightmare would soon be over. However, Stardust and Black Rose glared in the distance as they could feel something wrong. Richard turned to the wizards with a big smile. "Now we can all be done with this horrible day. OH-"

*Stab*

Time seemed to slow down as the wizards' expression turned from relief to pure horror. Hoteye choked a bit of blood as he felt something wrong. Tracing down his stomach, the dark wizard gasped as he saw a hole inside his stomach. "Yeah?" With that, he fell over, revealing who shot him.

" **Thank god that guy finally shut up."** An all too familiar voice said. **"Honestly, it's 'Oh Yeah' this or 'Money' that, it really gets old."** Natsu, Jura and Gray gave glares while Wendy and Lucy hid behind them. The culprit was none other than 107, who was accompanied by 104.

"YOU!" Gray yelled , though he flinched when the number that gave him a beating early looked at him with a smirk.

" **Oh? Look at this! And I thought Brain killed you all! How disappointing."** It was a complete lie as they saw the entire thing.

"Why?" Natsu started with a low growl. "Why did you kill him? He was your friend wasn't he?" To his irritation, 107 laughed.

" **Friend?! Oh please, I wouldn't even consider them as higher than dirt!"** To prove his point, he kicked Richard's body with such force it was sent plummeting to the ground, much to the other's horror.

"Y-you monsters!" Lucy said with a shaky tone.

" **Why thank you human!"** The number then jumped back as Natsu threw a flame-coated fist.

" **Natsu, hang on! You aren't strong enough to face them hand to hand!"** Stardust shouted. As much training as Natsu received, he was nowhere near as powerful to handle monsters like this, especially numbers.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu, ignoring his partner, continued to swing at 107, who was dodging the attacks with ease. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Using a Flaming Elbow along with his Iron Fist, Natsu was able to land a successful hit on 107's cheek, forcing his hood to fall back. What he saw shocked everyone to the core. What they expected was a human face, but instead, they saw a silhouette, color to look like the stars. The only HUMAN thing about it is it had yellow glowing eyes and a mouth.

" **Oh my!"** 107 said while placing a hand on his cheek. **"A face reveal, am I going to be famous?!"** Natsu gasped as the number slammed his fist into his stomach, launching him to Gray, which caused the two to fall down. He swore he heard some ribs cracking.

"What on Earthland….." Carla muttered while Wendy was shaking in fear.

" **Well it looks like you know what we look like. SURPRISE!"** 107 gave them all a sinister grin, making them feel extremely uncomfortable. 104 sighed at his partner's antics while walking towards the archives and raised a brow.

" **Hmm, it seems Nirvana has reached its first target."** True enough, the structure suddenly stopped walking, making a short shake. The archives then revealed an image, which horrified Wendy and Carla.

"No…..why?" Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Happy asked in confusion.

" **Do you know what the target is?"** Stardust asked his mate, who looked angrily at the numbers.

" **Man, and I thought Brain was the idiot!"** 107 suddenly spoke up. **"You dumbasses, what your looking at is Calt Shelter."** Everyone was shocked at this while 107's smirk grew. **"You see, Nirvana was once a civilization, hence why it looks like a city. And it's people wanted to ensure peace, so they created Nirvana's impure form."**

"Impure form?" Jura questioned while glaring at them.

" **Basically the form you all witnessed when it was released."** 104 said, not taking his eyes off the machine. **"However, their plan backfired and they ended up wiping their entire race off the face of the world. Their old home, on the other hand, contains the machinery necessary to eliminate those who stand in the controller's way. It seems Brain's true intention was to use Nirvana to destroy all the official guilds. What a fool he was."**

"You…..bastards…" Natsu said while getting up. "You...think we'll….let you….get away with this? I'm gonna kick your asses, then I'm gonna smash this whole thing to bits!"

"Aye, you tell em Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Plus I owe you for that beating." Gray added while standing next to his rival.

"Yeah! If you underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard, then you're in for a world of pain!" Lucy said while pointing at them.

"For Richard,a nd for those you've hurt. I swear on my life I will defeat you." Jura said with a stoic tone. Wendy looked at her friends with tears, but they weren't ones of sadness. They were tears of gratitude. Black Rose and Stardust smiled at their determination and would have their back no matter what. Everyone glared at 107 as he began to laugh.

" **YOU IDIOTS! Do you really think you can beat us?"**

" **In case you don't know, Nirvana is set to fire on Calt Shelter in 1 minute."** 104 said before stepping away from the keyboard…..and destroying it with his magic.

"NO! Now we can't reverse Nirvana."

" **I thought Wizard Saints were smart! Fatass wouldn't have stopped it."** The number's smirk grew, showing his sharp teeth. **"He would've sped things up. Now you have a choice. You can 1. Go stop Nirvana from shooting, which of course is impossible at this point. Or 2. Find and fight us. Either way…."** He raised his hand, which contained some Tachyonic energy. **"Toodles!"** With that, he slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to crumble under the sheer power he had put in it. The wizards screamed in shock as their side of the peak fell apart, which 107 and 104 were just fine.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted as his cat sprouted his wings and caught him by the collar. "Fly me in the front, I gotta stop this thing from firing!"

"Are you crazy?! How are you-"

"Just do it!" He yelled with a tone that was not gonna be talked back. Happy was reluctant, but he nodded as he and Stardust took Natsu towards Nirvana's front.

"Ice Make: Net!" Gray shouted as he used his magic to create a net so he and the others could land safely. Carla also sprouted her wings and caught Wendy.

"Carla, we have to do something!"

"We can't child!" Carla said while flying her down.

"But Calt Shelter!-"

" **Everything will be alright Wendy."** Black Rose said in a motherly tone. She had faith in Natsu and Stardust to stop them.

" **And now, we see Nirvana's true power in front of us."** 104 said with his arms outstretched. Magic energy began to gather from the cannon in the front of Nirvana. Luckily, Natsu and Happy flew in front of it with seconds to spare.

" **Do you even have a plan?"** Stardust questioned.

"Yeah I have a plan!" He reached into his deck box. "In fact, I have 3!" Taking three specific cards, he raised them in the air as they began to glow. "I summon thee, dragons of white, defenders of those who operate in the light! Come forth, Blue eyes White Dragons!" All three legendary dragons appeared around Natsu and Happy, the former was in complete shock. Just as Nirvana's cannon finished charging, Natsu gave his command. "Alright boys, on go, you fire on that cannon! One…."

"What is that?' Jellal questioned while Erza looked at the distance with a concerned expression.

"Two….."

" **Now let's see some destruction!"** 107 said with a sadistic grin.

*BOOM*

"NO!" Wendy cried out.

"THREE!" All three Blue Eyes fired their signature White Lightning, which fused together before colliding with Nirvana's beam, emanating massive shockwaves that caused its surface to crack. The two beams struggled for supremacy, neither giving an inch. Happy struggled to keep Natsu in the air while Stardust glared at the beams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Gray yelled as he could feel the power from where he was. Jura created a rock wall to shield them, but even that wasn't enough for them to be unaffected. Erza had to stab a blade on the ground to prevent her and Jellal from flying away.

"COME ON! I KNOW WE CAN DO IT!" Natsu yelled as his dragons applied more power into their attacks. After what seemed like an eternity, Nirvana's beam diminished, allowing the dragons to stop. Sighing in relief, Natsu looked at the three with a toothy grin. "Thank you." He then petted the middle one on the snort, earning a content grow before them returned to his deck. He then looked at Nirvana with a determined expression. _You bastards are next!_

' _With the numbers'_

" **Well that was disappointing."** 107 pouted with his arms crossed.

" **Dragneel certainly is one we should watch closely. Perhaps the master would approve of him."** 104 said before he smacked away an incoming Dark Capriccio. **"Do you honestly think you can kill us Brain?"** The numbers turned, only to raise a brow at the newcomer. His hair was white and was much wavier than Brains, his eyes were red and his skin was much paler. His attire resembled that of a military officer. **"Who are you supposed to be?"**

"Me?" the man said with a sinister grin. "My name is Zero, and I'm gonna to kill you!"

 **Dun, dun, DUN! Zero has been released and is now declaring to kill the numbers. HA! Good luck with that bro!**

 **I hope this chapter was good for you guys as I wanted it to be a good set up for the next chapter. The whole thing with Erza and her weapon is something new. You see, whenever someone becomes mates with Natsu, their magic will be improved so that they can use duel monsters. More of that will be revealed later on.**

 **And holy hell, I killed someone! Now I have two reasons to do this: is kinda forgettable, I mean yeah he joins Crime Sorciere, but that's it. And 2. I wanted at least 1 death by the number's hands. I mean I could kill major characters in the future, but that's if you guys want.**

 **And I honestly cannot wait for The Dark Side of Dimensions next week! I want to added some of the cards in that movie for Natsu's Blue eyes deck like Alternative dragon and Max Chaos dragon, since he'll be using it to face a certain rival of his dragon, which will be planned in 4 chapters.**

 **Also, i like to announce my new story Bakugan: The dragon slayer saga, which of course is a Bakugan x Fairy Tail crossover that just came in my mind, if you wanna check it out.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM so I can get your feedback.**

 **Next Time: Fall of Nirvana!**

 **Next update: fairy Tail's bachelor.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fall of Nirvana!

**What's up everyone, it's the 3rd Dragneel here, bringing you the second to last chapter of the Oracion Seis arc! So far, this arc has done well to introduce the wizards to duel monsters, as well as introducing the numbers as villains(at least those over 100.) Now I've been keeping all of you waiting for an actual duel, so fret not, it will be done next chapter! I'm surprised and a little saddened that there aren't many reviews like before, but hey, that's cool. So, the new yugioh movie is less than a week away and I am PUMPED! Just to clarify, the cards in that movie are going to be included in this story, as Natsu will use those new blue eyes cards in the future(AKA 3 chapters as of now.)**

 **Drakedragon297: Thanks and yeah, only Natsu would joke around during the middle of the fight. It's ssooo like himXD**

 **Warrior of six blades: Trust me, she'll do more than just uses spells for weapons;) As for the numbers, I would say they COULD give Acnologia a run for his money, especially 107. The reason I used Blue Eyes is because I wanted a kind of beam struggle, if that makes sense.**

 **Guest: I like that idea of him getting that monster since in the future(literally), I plan on him using a Venom deck, and since they're all dark attributed monsters, that could work.**

 **Guest 2: I have a different take on E.N.D, which will be showed, probably after the timeskip.**

 **So for last time, Erza beat Midnight using a sort of new requip, Brain was defeated, the numbers killed Richard and fired Nirvana, Natsu blocked it with his dragons and now Zero has made his debut, wanting to eliminate the numbers. How will things fair out? Why, let's find out!**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

 **(Your move!)**

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

 **(Your Move!)**

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"DIE!" Zero said with a mad cackle as he launched several Dark Rondo at 107 and 104, who either moved their bodies or flicked it away.

" **Geez, who is this idiot?"** 107 said in an annoyed tone.

" **I believe this is Brain."** 104 theorized as he used the archive keyboard to look up Brain's information. **"Hmmm,"**

" **What, you find a way to stop this guy's magic?"**

" **No, it appears that Brain has an alternate personality, who was sealed away by means of a spell known as the Six Prayers…"**

" **Like the Oracion Seis."** 107 realized in a slightly impressed tone. **"It looks like Brain held back from being a bloodthirsty monster….dumbass…."** Finally having enough, 107 shifted forward and pinned the vampire-like mage on the ground, much to his shock.

"Imbelicales! Do you not know the glory that is Ze-MPHHMM!" Zero began, only for the number to slam his face into the ground.

" **Yeah yeah, tell someone who cares human."** He had a savage smirk as he lifted his hand, which contained enough power to obliterate him.

" **Hang on 107, he may prove to be useful like his counterpart, maybe even more."** 104 spoke up, much to his partner's annoyance.

" **Oh? And how's that PAL?"**

" **You can sense it too, don't you? Brain must've taken precautions as Nirvana is connected to his very body."**

" **And if we kill him, we kill Nirvana. Fuckin asshole."** The number snarled as Zero smirked.

" **Zero, perhaps we can come to an agreement."** 104 said in a calm tone.

"Ha! Like you have anything I desire!" Zero laughed before he groaned as 107 applied pressure onto his arm.

" **Actually, we do."** He kneeled down and opened his palm, releasing a portion of his power, which was enough to make the white-haired male sweat a bit by it's sheer force. **"We can give you this power...to destroy everything in your path. All we ask, is partial control of Nirvana. Does that seem fair?"** 107 gave his partner a questionable look as to what in the actual fuck was going on. Zero, on the other hand, began to think of all the destruction he could cause and the sight. Sure he would have to submit to these fools, but it was a small price for the kind of power they possess.

"Very well." He said simply as 107 reluctantly got off him. "However, before we proceed, should we not deal with those pesky wizards?" To his irk, the numbers chuckled.

" **Oh I wouldn't worry about the wizards if I were you…"**

' _With Natsu'_

After his display of power via the three Blue Eyes, Natsu and Happy flew back to their friends, who were discussing as to what happened. "Good, you guys are alright." Natsu said in relief as Happy landed him safely on the ground.

"Well….not all of us." Gray said as he looked at Jura, who kneeled at the corpse of Hoteye.

"I promise, you will be avenged my friend." Jura said solemnly while clenching his fist.

" **Those 100s, they can't tell who's ally and who's foe."** Black Rose said with anger in her voice. She looked at Wendy in concern. No child should see a murder right before them, no less her Wendy.

"I-It just happened so fast." Wendy said with fear evident in her voice.

"I understand child, but there was simply nothing we could do." Carla said with a serious tone, though she was also frightened at the number's display of power.

"So, you stopped Nirvana, how?" Lucy whispered to Natsu in curiousity.

"It wasn't easy." Natsu confessed. "I had to summon three dragons at once just to hold it back and no I just feel tired." The blonde's eyes widened at his statement, but remembered that she saw Stardust, so it didn't really surprise her.

" **We need to do something now or more lives will be lost."** Stardust said as he narrowed his eyes at the tower.

" _Everyone, can you hear me?"_ A familiar voice rang in everyone's head.

"Wait, Hibiki…." The speaker chuckled a bit, though it's obvious he was in pain.

" _Yeah, it's me. Listen, I have some very important news about Nirvana. It seems its power comes from six control Lacrimas that are spread even within the structure. If we were to destroy all six, then Nirvana would be rendered useless."_

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me so I can smash those things to bits!" Natsu declared in an eager tone.

" _Unfortunately, it's not that simple. You see, they have a kind of self repair system whenever one of them is destroyed. The only solution is to destroy all of them simultaneously, and in the timespan of 15 minutes."_

"But how are we going to do that?" Erza questioned as she and Jellal were in the connection.

" _I'm going to place a mental timer inside your minds so at the exact moment, we'll destroy Nirvana. Stand by, we're about to land the Christina…"_ A sudden rumbling could be heard from the distance. Natsu, with Happy carrying him, flew up on top and was shocked to see the Christina flying. Well barely as there were three noticeable holes within her haul.

"Wait, is that Ice?" Natsu questioned out loud.

" _We're using Lyon's ice maker magic and Ren's wind magic to keep her flying, with Sherry and Eve as backup."_

" **My, these humans are becoming more resourceful, it's sickening."** 107 said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Hehehe, it seems those wizards plan on destroying all the Lacrima within Nirvana." Zero said with a grin as he used his telepathy to listen in on their conversation.

" **The wizards on that ship won't be a problem much longer."** 104 said as he pulled a card out. A bright light covered it as a large mechanical spider with missile launchers on its back appeared in front of him. **"Launcher Spider, if you would."** The large insect began targeting multiple parts on Christina before launching a barrage of missiles from its back.

"What is that?!" Ren questioned as he saw the missiles heading his direction.

"Ren!" Sherry shouted as she pushed him out of the way.

*BOOM*

"Oh my god…." Lucy muttered while covering her mouth as the Christina was bombarded while still in the sky. It was even worse than the first time.

"Damnit, hold together!" Lyon shouted as he tried to cover up the holes with his magic, but the damage was too much as the ship began to rip apart. _Gray, I guess I leave the rest to you…._

" _Whoever launched that attack, it destroyed the last remnants of her design!"_ Hibiki yelled in frustration. _"I'm sorry, but it looks like it's up to you guys."_

"Hang on, we'll come get-!"

" _No! Stopping Nirvana is our top priority. I'm going to transfer the timer into all your minds. All you have to tell me which Lacrima you're going to."_

"I'm taking #1." Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Number 2 is mine." Gray said with his hands in his pockets.

"I-I can take number 3." Lucy said with a shaky tone. _Please don't let anyone be there._

"Number 4 will be mine." Jura added stoically.

"I shall take Lacrima 5." Erza said, getting Natsu to smile as his mate was alright.

"Do not forget me my friends." An annoying and 'manly' voice said in the talk.

"Midget pervert? I thought the author killed you off a few chapters ago!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"No, I am more than alive and are willing to embark on this journey to destroy Nirvana! Man!" Ichiya added, making everyone sweatdrop.

" _Alright, the timer is being sent."_ The playboy said as a mental timer appeared in each wizard's head, even those who didn't volunteer. _"Good...luck...everyone…"_ With that, the telepathy was cut off as Christina crashed into the forest.

"Alright everyone, you have your assignments. Get into positions." The Wizard saint told his group, who nodded in agreement.

"Umm, N-Natsu?" Wendy asked timedly.

"Hmm, what is it Wendy?" The older dragon slayer asked.

"C-can I go with you? I promise to support you as much as I can." Natsu looked at Stardust and Black Rose, who each gave him a nod.

"Sure, us dragon slayers have to stick together." Wendy's head perked up as she gave him a grateful smile. With that, the group split up.

"Will you join us in destroying Nirvana?" Erza asked Jellal.

"Of course, this monstrosity must be destroyed." He said with a small smile, which she returned.

"Good, hopefully Natsu and the others will be safe." The name of her mate struck a cord inside Jellal's mind as he fell on one knee. "Jellal?"

 _Natsu...why does that sound familiar?_ "I'm fine Erza, just more tired than I realized. You go on and I'll catch up." Erza was about to protest, but she remembered she made a promise to handle Lacrima 5. Biting her lower lip, she gave him a nod before running off to stop Nirvana. "Natsu….Natsu….Natsu Dragneel…"

' _With Natsu and Wendy'_

"It's a good thing Hibiki sent us a map for where to find this Lacrima!" Natsu shouted as he, Happy, Stardust, Wendy, Carla, and Black Rose through the interior of Nirvana.

" **Yes and according to these readings, we should arrive there in just a moment."** Stardust added since he and Natsu shared a bond, hence why he also got the map. However, his mind wandered to 104 and 107. Those two, they came because of him and Natsu and because of that, there were so many complications to the mission: Jellal being revived, Black Rose being injured, Hoteye dying, and Natsu getting stabbed. Perhaps if he hadn't met him…

" **Are you regretting it?"** Black Rose suddenly spoke, getting him to jump a bit.

" **What?"**

" **I know that look: it's the same one I have when I look at Wendy. To lie to her for months hurt me and I felt like I should've stayed away."** She then turned to him with a serious expression. **"But we shouldn't let that get in the way of making them strong enough to fight for themselves, and others. So don't you dare feel regretful because no one could've predicted the events of today."** He looked at his mate in shock before smiling and nibbling her neck, getting a content sigh. Unbeknownst to them, their dragon slayers heard everything and smiled.

"Look, I see a light!" Happy called out as there was indeed light at one of the corridors in the hallway. The group entered the room and found a giant black lacrima right in the middle. However, their attention shifted to a man with green clothing and red eyes waiting patiently in the bottom. A wild grin plastered on his face.

"Well, it's about time you made it worms." Zero taunted.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Natsu asked with narrowed eyes as Wendy hid behind him.

" **Natsu, doesn't he feel….familiar?"** The duel dragon asked as his slayer sniffed the guy from the distance.

" _Now that you mention it, he does smell like someone we know."_ "Who are you?"

"I suppose you are familiar with Brain?" He questioned. "Well, I am him, yet not at the same time. I am his alternate ego, Zero."

" **I thought I felt a large amount of magic hidden within him."** Black Rose said with a glare.

"I don't care if you're Zero or anything!" Natsu lite his fists with a toothy grin. "I'm still gonna kick your ass!' He lunged forward, only for the man to grab his wrist and toss him to the side. "Fire Dragon Talon!" He swung a flame coated kick towards his opponent, causing him to cross his arms and skid a few feet.

"Dark Rondo!" Zero launched a stream of magic energy similar to what Brain sued before.

"Gotta ya!" Natsu announced as he took out a card from his deck box. "Mirror Force!" A mirror suddenly appeared in front of the dragon slayer as it absorbed the attack. Then, the mirror fired several rainbow colored projectiles at Zero, who was barely able to dodge and fail to see a stream of fire heading his way. The vampire bastard yelled in pain as Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar hit him dead in the chest and forced him to crash against the wall.

"Woah, Natsu's amazing." Wendy muttered in awe while Carla looked indifferent.

"Yeah, show him who's boss Natsu!" Happy cheered with his paw raised high.

"Hey, don't tell me you're done! I was just getti-"

"Zero Slash!" Zero whipped the Dark Rondo from before at Natsu, who was smacked away like a bug. The guildmaster stood up with a menacing smirk on his face as he chuckled darkly.

"You truly think you can defeat me boy? I must give you credit for being worthy to actually hit me. However, your plans won't work."

"And why's that?" Natsu said while getting up.

"Because they'll all be dead by now…."

' _With the other wizards'_

"Alright, the Lacrima should be right here." Gray said as he turned the corner. Jura walked calmly to the Eastern control room of Nirvana.

"Please don't let someone be there, please don't let someone be there.." Lucy chanted to herself as she was close to Lacrima 4.

"Man, man, man, man." Ichiya annoyingly repeated while hopping to his location. Erza ran towards Lacrima number 5, however, none of them noticed the magic circle that activated the moment they entered the room…

*BOOM*

"Woah!" Natsu and the others attempted to keep their balance as several explosions "The hell was that?!"

" **Natsu…"** Stardust said grimly as he felt something off.

 _What, is there some-_ Natsu's thoughts were cut when he felt several magic presences that he knew were his allies just drop. "No…."

"Natsu, what happened?" Wendy asked as she felt a bad omen in the air.

"It seems your friends fell for the trap I set up for them!" Zero said while laughing like a madman.

"No way! That can't be true!" Happy protested with tears in his eyes at the thought of his friends in danger.

" **Unfortunately, he is correct. I feel their magic energy draining as we speak."** Black Rose said while glaring at Zero. Over the roof of control room 1, 104 and 107 were watching the battle with interest.

" ***scoff* that idiot thinks he can take the credit for our work, then he's got another thing comin."** 107 said as he was prepared to strike.

" **Now now, let Zero have his moment."** 104 said while placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. **"Besides, I feel that Dragneel will handle the problem for us, judging by that look on his face."**

"You…..set a trap….for my friends?" Natsu muttered as his magic began to flare up. Gray, Lucy, Erza, they all got hurt because of this monster. "Wendy, go check on them."

"W-what?"

"Just go okay!" The young girl flinched at his harsh words before he sighed. "Look, I need you to find and heal anyone who got caught in the blast while I deal with Zero, okay?"

"It doesn't matter, cause you'll all die by my hands!" Zero launched another Dark Rondo at Wendy...only for Natsu to jump in and intercept the attack to the wall.

" **Wendy, we have to go."** Black Rose said.

"But-!" Wendy was cut off when Carla started pulling her away.

"We can't do much child." Carla said before looking back at her. "Besides, that buffon doesn't know how to hold back, so he will be fine." Wendy hesitated at first, but since there were people that may need to be healed, she picked up the pace.

 _You go too Stardust._

" **No, we're partners, which means we stick together."** Stardust countered, getting the dragon slayer to smile. **"Happy, perhaps you should go and see if anyone needs help."**

"Aye Sir!" The blue feline said before flying away, leaving Natsu and Zero.

"So, shall we boy?"

"I'm fired up!"

' _With Wendy'_

"Look, I think I see something!" Wendy ran towards a large pile of rubble. Kneeling down, she gasped as she saw Jura Neekis laying face first on the ground.

"It seems we were too late." Carla muttered as Wendy applied some healing magic onto the wizard saint. "Could this have been the work of those numbers?"

" **Yes, I recognize their tactics anywhere."** Black Rose said as she recalled all the times she faced those monsters. A lot of good duel monsters died that day. **"Hmmm…"**

"What is it?"

" **It's small, but I believe that the others are still alive."** Hearing this, Wendy stood up with a determined look.

"Point me to where they are so we can….."

" **No."** The dragon countered sternly. **"With mr. Neekis unable to destroy the Lacrima, it will have to be up to us to destroy it."**

"She's right child. If we don't destroy it, then Calt Shelter and everyone their will die." Carla added as Wendy nodded and made her way to the Lacrima.

Hello! Is anyone here?" Happy called out as he feel corridor to corridor, looking for any of his allies. Just as he was about to go, his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar head of blonde hair. "Lucy!" Landing down quickly, Happy used his cat-like strength to pull his friend out of the rubble(which was only a few rocks since he can't hold too much weight. "Lucy, Lucy wake up! This isn't the time to be lazy like usual!"

"H-Happy?" Lucy was able to mutter out as she struggled to get up. "What happened?"

"Natsu's fighting some guy named Zero and you guys fell for a trap he left the second you got to the Lacrima."

"La….crima….the Lacrima." The celestial wizard leaned on the wall in order to get up.

"Lucy, don't push yourself. I can go get Wendy and she can heal you." happy protested in concern.

"No, we can't...waste time...the time….is coming up and I….need to….get ready…"

"Then I'll go with you." Lucy gave him an appreciated smile as she slowly walked towards the Lacrima room. _Natsu, please be safe._

" **Lady Erza, please stand."** Pollux said as he lifted her from the rubble. The Titania had multiple scrapes and bruises, but other than that, she was fine.

"What happened?" She asked while standing on her own.

" **Those vile numbers set a trap the moment you entered the room."**

"I see…." She walked towards the control room, much to the Constellar's shock.

" **But Lady Erza…"**

"Thank you Pollux.." She turned and gave him a smile. "But I will be fine on my own."

" **I can tell you've been taking advice to push yourself from Sir Natsu."** He said with a sigh before materializing into her deck.

"Guah.." Gray moaned as he leaned on the wall to check his injuries. Some of his skin got burned and he was bleeding a bit. Thinking on his feet, he froze the side of his ribs as a makeshift bandage. "Whoever did this'll gonna pay." So while everyone else was hurt, Ichiya was….

"Man! I was lucky to use my harden parfume in time." He congratulated himself as he got up, the stick he was tied to was burned to ashes. He rolled his wrists before taking a vile out of his vest. "But the time to admire myself is not today! I must get to the Lacrima in time, Power Parfume!" Sniffing the contents of the vile, Ichiya's muscles suddenly expanded so much that they'd give Master Roshi a run for his money.

' _With Natsu'_

"Woah!" Natsu yelled as he was flung far from Zero, who still had that smug grin on his face. Getting up, Natsu growled as he lunged forward with a flame coated fist, though Zero used his elbow to intercept it. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The pink haired slayer whipped two streams of fire at Zero, who grunted as visible burns could be seen on his arms. _Damn, I'm running out of magic._

"Come child, is this all a dragon slayer could do?" Zero taunted as Natsu glared at him. "I expected more, but it seems my expectations were too high!" Natsu was about to charge in...where a sudden fireball hit his body.

" **Fire? Who…"** Stardust turned his head and was shocked to see Jellal standing in the entrance with his hand extended out and a smile on his face.

"You?!"

"Ahh, Jellal you've arrived just in time." The white haired villain said with a smirk. "Have your memories recovered?' Hearing this, Natsu looked at Jellal in shock before his glare returned.

"Natsu Dragneel, I thought that name sounded familiar." Jellal started with a hint of smugness in his voice. "And I know how your magic works.." He fired another fireball, this time it covered his body, though it didn't affect him. "Such as fire being the main source of consumption whenever you feel exhausted."

"Explain yourself Jellal." Zero shouted in anger.

"It's simple, I know Natsu Dragneel, which means I know he will succeed in destroying Nirvana."

" **I knew we should've killed Jelly boy when we had the chance."** 107 said in disgust as the blue haired male was actually helping his enemies.

" **Perhaps, but he may still be useful for later on…"** 104 said with a wicked smirk.

"You think it matters if you remember me.." Natsu growled as he swiped the flames away and lunged at jellal before punching him square in the face. "You still hurt Erza, you made her cry, YOU KILLED SIMON!" 

"Natsu, I can't remember anything else other than your name and Erza's, please you have to believe me." He pleaded, though Natsu looked unconvinced as he punched him again, breaking off a tooth in the process.

" **Enough Natsu! Now isn't the time to be revenge driven."** Stardust reasoned as he glared at Zero. **"We have more urgent matters to finish."**

"Do you truly believe you can betray me and get away with it Jellal?" Zero questioned with danger in his voice. "Then die with these fools!" He launched a Dark rondo towards Natsu, who barely had time to notice...until Jellal jump in at took the blow, reminding the dragon slayer of Simon's sacrifice.

"Uhhh," Jellal fell on his knees as Natsu helped him lay down.

"W-why?" Now he was confused, the Jellal he knew wouldn't think twice to kill him, yet he just took a blast for him.

"I-I don't know what I did….to make you angry...but I'm willing...to...do anything….to redeem...myself.." Despite being in pain, Jellal smiled as he lifted his hand and a golden flame came out. "This is the Flames of Rebuke….a powerful flame with extraordinary power….please...use this to defeat him…" It was like Natsu WASN'T hungry, but he still had doubt that Jellal was a changed man.

" **Natsu…"** Stardust said while placing a claw on his shoulder. **"I understand your desire for revenge, but it only cause more problems than before. There are times to be angry, and there are times to forgive. Tell me: is this one of those times?"** Natsu looked at his dragon before taking jellal's hand, allowing the flames to cover his body. A sudden surge of power covered his body as he began eating the Flames of Rebuke. Then, scales started appearing on his arms and under his eyes. Natsu wiped his mouth as he raised his head to glare at Zero, all while a golden dragon made from his flames appeared behind him.

" **Well damn, I never expected this."** 107 complimented.

" **The master will surely want his power."** 104 added while stroking his chin.

"T-That can't be…" Zero muttered in shock as Natsu started to slowly walk towards him. "Grr, Dark Rondo!" He launched a spiral of magic energy, only for Natsu to backhand it away.

"RRAAHHH!" He roared as he punched Zero on the face, sending him crashing into the bottom of the Lacrima, though it was still in tact. Natsu unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks before Zero punched him on the face, only for Natsu to unleash a golden Fire Dragon Roar. "And here's the finisher!" focusing fire in his hand, he punched Zero in the gut, making him wheeze. "SHOR!" Then he gave him a quick uppercut. "YU!" He reeled his right hand and ignited a stream of fire in his elbow. "KAN!" Natsu gave him a devastating uppercut, breaking his jaw and sending him flying towards the ceiling before he landed face first on the ground.

" **Well, that was certainly a spectacle."** Stardust complimented with a smile. _**So this is Dragonforce, amazing.**_

"Thanks! This power feels so awesome, I bet I can beat you." Natsu taunted with a grin, making his dragon shake his head.

" **Well that was a huge disappointment. I knew we shouldn't trust humans to do a duel monster's job."** 107 said with a huff.

" **Yes, I admit Zero had overestimated my expectations."** 104 admitted before pulling out a card from his cloak. **"However, he may still prove useful with this."**

" **Wait, I thought those cards were still in development!"** The number chuckled at his comrade's words.

" **This is an untested prototype, which is about to be tested."** He threw the card on Zero's unconscious body. The image on the card resembled a kind of blue mask with a red gem in the middle. The card fused into his body…..

*Thunk thunk*

"Huh?" Natsu looked in confusion as he could have swore he heard a heartbeat.

*Thunk thunk*

"Stardust, you hear that too right?"

" **Hear what?"** The dragon asked in confusion.

*Thunk thunk*

"That!"

" **I heard it."** He said seriously as he looked at Zero, who started twitching. And then, he opened his eyes….

"AAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as his veins became visible all over his body. His muscles started to grow several inches as his magic energy started growing. Natsu, Stardust and even Jellal were shocked at this development. After a few seconds, his body stopped moving as he stood up and started laughing...a very dark laugh. The leader of the Oracion Seis looked at Natsu with glowing purple eyes and before he knew it, the dragon slayer was punched on the face.

" **Natsu!"** Zero didn't stop his assault as he unleashed a barrage of punches on Natsu, whose body started to embody on the ground. Shaking off his initial shock, Natsu threw a fire fist on his opponent, who simply chuckled before throwing him to the side. _**What's going on? It's as if something was given to him. Wait, of course.**_

" **Holy shit, I did not expect that."** 107 whistled.

" **But of course. With Bareon Virus, anything that comes in contact with it will be pushed to their limits...until death."** 104 chuckled as he saw Zero stomp Natsu out.

"Dark Gravity!" Zero shouted as he used his magic to increase Natsu's weight. Due to the extra weight, Natsu was sent crashing downwards through Nirvana's lower floors. He turned his attention towards Jellal and gave an evil grin. "You will be next boy."

' _With the others as this was going on'_

Wendy and her small group finally made it to Lacrima 4. "Woah, I've never seen a Lacrima this big." Wendy said in shock. Black Rose would be the one to destroy said Lacrima, but she remembered Stardust telling her not to baby Wendy, so she knew what must be done.

" **Wendy, I want you to destroy this Lacrima by yourself."** She said in a serious tone, much to the blunette's shock.

"M-Me? But you're much stronger than I-"

" **Which is exactly why you should be the one to do it."** Her dragon interrupted. **"Wendy, remember when I told you when this was over, I would teach you? Think of this as a test to use some of your more offensive magic."** Wendy was very hesitant as she felt she wouldn't do a good job.

"Wendy.." Carla spoke up. "You told me you needed the wind to give you power. Well, there is air all around you, which will give you all the support to destroy the Lacrima. All you have to do is breath."

 _Breath._ She remembered her mother telling her something like that when they trained.

"So this is the Lacrima huh? I guess I'm early." Gray muttered as he fell on his butt from exhaustion.

"Woah, I've never seen a Lacrima this big." Happy said as he and Lucy just made it to their Lacrima. "Hey Lucy, are you sure you can do it?" The celestial wizard had some doubt since she still felt weak from the ambush, but even so, she couldn't back out now.

"Oh, it looks like you're hurt." A pair of voices said from behind.

"Gemini!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as the twin spirits appeared.

"Don't worry."

"We're here to help, because miss Angel told us to do so." They said while doing a cute dance.

"Angel?" Lucy was confused as to why her enemy wanted to help, but since she was at her limit, she couldn't turn them down. The twins suddenly began to glow before taking the form of Lucy before she changed into her celestial clothing.

"I can use my copy ability to summon one of your spirits to help." said with a smile.

"Man." Ichiya said while looking at the Lacrima.

"Here we are." Erza said before requipping into her Blackwing armor.

' _Back to the fight'_

"Oh shit, that was close!" Natsu shouted as he was hanging on the edge of the hole he created. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, he would've been flattened like a pancake.

" **Natsu, something is definitely wrong here."** Stardust said as his duelist pulled himself up.

"No, really? Cause I expected that bastard to get super buff!" Natsu shouted in sarcasm, though his dragon just looked at him with a blank face.

" **You done?"**

"Yeah, I'm done. So, you know what happened?"

" **I theorize the numbers are behind this."** Natsu growled at the mention of the group that became a pain in the ass. **"But we'll have to focus on them after we beat him."** As if on cue, Zero jumped down the hole and did 'as a certain spandex wearing anti hero said' a superhero landing.

"Huh, you're getting more and more impress by the minute boy." He taunted with a grin.

"I don't care what the hell happened to you, but I don't care. You tried destroying a guild full of innocent people. You tried to kill my friends. You pissed me off." Natsu listed as his fists were lite up. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" He charged in while creating a whip of flames. Zero, on the other hand, began to move his hands in a circular fashion while gathering energy in his fingertips.

 _ **That spell, why does it look-**_ Stardust's eyes widened as he realized what it was. **"NATSU, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

"Genesis Zero." Zero muttered as a wave of countless phantoms appeared and charged towards Natsu, muCh to his shock.

"What the hell?! AHHH!" Natsu desperately tried to get out a card, but he felt drained as the phantoms began eating his very soul. Stardust tried to use his own magic, but it was too late as Natsu was absorbed in an endless void, leaving Zero and Stardust by themselves.

" **NATSU!"**

" **Natsu!**

" **Natsu, what happened? How could you allow he to defeat you?"**

' _Flashback, X775'_

"Aw come on dad! I can't break that thing." A young Natsu complained while pointing at a rock he headbutt, as evident by the comedic bump on his head. A large red dragon lowered his head to the boy's level.

" **I'm not asking you to do the impossible son."** Igneel said as Natsu huffed. **"I know you have the power to do it, stop doubting yourself."**

' _Flashback, a week before Natsu's duel with Andal'_

"Hyah!" Natsu brought his fist down on a random boulder, shattering it to pieces.

" **Hmmm, not bad."** Stardust complimented as he observed his duelist's work. The two have been training since 5 in the morning, and to say Natsu was exhausted would be an understatement.

"Hey….Stardust….you think...you can give me….some of….your flames?" He asked between pants.

" **Oh? And what makes you think I can do that?"** The dragon asked with raising a brow.

"Well You are a dragon, so I guess you can shoot fire like Igneel."

" **While that is a very big observation, no, I will not shoot fire at you as my flames are of a different variety. They come from the very stars in the sky and are as cold as the strongest ice-"**

"Yeah yeah, can I have some or not?" This got him a smack to the head.

" **Natsu, eating unique flames could prove dangerous to your health."** He said as his partner crossed his arms in irritation. **"Besides, I know you have a lot more power than you let on. It's just waiting to be let out."**

" **No matter what, I will always be proud of you Natsu."** Both dragons said in unity, getting the slayer to grin and focus his magic to escape. Before he got out...his flames started to change.

' _In the outside world'_

" **Well, looks like Dragneel was too weak after all. And here I thought he would be stronger."** 107 said with a disappointed sigh.

" **I agree my friend. Let's return."** 104 added as they began to walk away.

*Rumble*

Both numbers actually widened their eyes as a large amount of magic was felt underneath them. Stardust and even Zero were left in shock as the area where Natsu was sucked up suddenly exploded and the phantoms began to wither away.

"I-Impossible!" Zero shouted in fear as he saw Natsu walking towards him. But what surprised he more was that his golden flames were now silver with sparkles surrounding his body and his green draconic eyes were amber colored.

" **He tapped into my power?!"** Stardust shouted in shock as the only way for a duelist to use their monster's own power was a long, rigorous test. But right in front of him was his partner, using his cosmic powers with his flames. As Natsu stomped on the ground, a large red claw slammed next to his foot.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" He roared as Igneel was seen on his right and Stardust on his left.

" **RRROOOOAAARRRRR!"** He lunged forward and delivered a hard punch to Zero's face, making him fly in the air.

"I'm done playing games with you bastard!" Natsu shouted as his silver flames began to circle his body. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form…" His magic circle appeared underneath his feet. "FLAME LOTUS COSMIC SWORD!" Pushing his feet down, Natsu charged headfirst into Zero's gut as an outline of Stardust's body surrounded him. The attack was so strong, he began slamming through several floors, all while he screamed.

"Ice make: Cannon!"

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moon Slash!"

"Manly Attack!"

"Sky Dragon...Roar!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Using all his strength, Natsu slammed Zero into the Lacrima at the EXACT same time the others did as well. The white haired monster fell on his back while Natsu landed on his feet, panting hard. "That's...what you get….for messing with me…." He muttered with a grin before he started falling to the hole, only for Jellal to catch him.

"Don't worry, I've got you.." Jellal said with a smile.

"Don't think….I forgot….what you...did…" Natsu muttered with a smile.

*Rumble*

"We have to hurry child!" Carla shouted as she started pulling the blunette out of Nirvana, which was starting to crumble apart. However, being the clumsy girl she was, Wendy tripped on a rock. "Wendy!"

"AHHH!"

*Whip*

Wendy opened her eyes when she didn't feel a hundred rocks crushing her body. Looking up, she saw Black Rose in her human form, summon vines to catch the boulders above them. **"We have to leave. Now!"** the dragon shouted as they nodded.

"AHHH, crapcrapcrap!" Gray shouted as he made his way towards on of the exits. "There is no way I'm dying in a place like this!" Jumping forward, he began to roll down one of the legs that were still in tact before landing safely on the ground.

"Gray!" Erza called out as she ran towards him in her white blouse since all her magic was drained. "I'm glad to see you've made it out."

"Yeah, me too." The two then heard running from the distance.

"BY Huney!" A disfigured Ichiya shouted with tears running down his face.

"Ahh, a monster!" Erza shouted as she requipped her spear. "Stay back!"

"Yeah, what the lady said!" Gray shouted in agreement.

" **My god, that is the most disgusting human I've ever seen!"** Pleiades said.

"Please, calm yourself for it is I…" He opened a vile before sniffing it and all his injuries healed up, yet he couldn't help but pose. "Your sexy honey, Ichiya."

"This guy won't quit huh?"

"I agree…"

" **I say we still slay him."** Pollux said with his arms crossed.

"It's good to see everyone made it out." Jura shouted as he, Wendy and Carla ran up to the group.

"WWWEEEEHHHHH!" a sudden voice called from the sky. Seconds later, a grandfather clock crashed in front of the wizards.

"An enemy!" The oranged haired weirdo said as he prepared to fight the clock.

"No, it's one of Lucy's spirits." Titania said while holding out an arm. Speaking of Lucy, she and Happy exited the interior of the clock with confused expressions on their faces.

"Thanks Horologium, but I don't remember summoning you." Lucy said as her spirit chuckled a bit.

"No you didn't, I used my own magic to arrive in the nick of time." Horologium explained. "Since your magic is growing, you can expect your other spirits to do the same." With that, he disappeared.

"Hey, does anyone know where Natsu is?" Happy asked in concern.

"He must still be inside." Ichiya theorized as he looked around.

"Natsu! Jellal, where are you!" Wendy called out while Erza looked at the remains of Nirvana with a worried look.

 _Natsu, Jellal. Please get out safely._ She thought while rubbing her mate brand. Black Rose sensed a spirit nearby, but smiled since she knew who it was.

" **They're coming."** She simply said, looking at the northern part of Nirvana. Wendy narrowed her eyes as she saw something white in the distance.

"The hell is that?" Gray questioned while getting into his stance.

"Wait, don't attack. I think it's...Natsu?!" Sure enough, it was Natsu, who was holding on Jellal with one hand and grabbing the claw of a much shorter version of Stardust in the other.

"YO!" He shouted in glee as his dragon landed him and Jellal safely on the ground. "Thanks for the help Debris Dragon." Said dragon cooed before returning to his deck.

"They made it…" Wendy said with tears in her eyes before she started running towards Natsu.

"The hell was that just now?" Gray muttered. Wendy laughed as she jumped forward and hugged the older dragon slayer, making him go back a few feet in surprise.

"NATSU!" She pressed her head against his stomach with a teary smile. "You made it back, and you kept your promise. Thank you." Natsu blinked a few times before he grinned and placed a hand on her head.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys." He said while looking at everyone. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you."

"Aww come on, you destroyed a Lacrima didn't you?" She wiped her eyes and gave him her own toothy grin.

"You're right!" He smiled at her before giving her a high five, all while the others were smiling.

" **You had me worried you know."** Black Rose said with a blank face, making Stardust roll his eyes before he nibbled on her neck, causing her to moan.

" **Am I forgiven now?"** He asked with a raised brow.

" **I suppose."** Was all she said before they pressed their head together lovingly. Jellal leaned on one of the rocks with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you okay?" Erza suddenly asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Midnight said." He answered with a hint of regret.

"Well no matter what, I will help you." he looked at her in shock before smiling. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. A band of Rune Knights appeared from the forest, with a man with a ponytail and glasses leading the charge.

"Tch, about time these guys showed up." Gray muttered.

"Everyone, I thank you for your job in destroying Nirvana." Lahar said as he took out a scroll. "However, you still have a fugitive amongst you. Jellal Fernandes, you are under arrest for destroying Era and attempting to revive Zeref. Come forward peacefully."

"Wait, please he doesn't remember anything!" Wendy shouted in protest.

"It doesn't matter if he does, he still willingly commited those crimes." The commander said firmly. "Now we can do this the easy, or difficult way." Natsu noticed how tense Erza was since she still wanted to help Jellal. Even though he was a bastard, he still helped him defeat Zero. Just as he was about to punch Lahar, Stardust spoke up.

" **Natsu, don't."** Stardust said with a serious tone.

 _But he helped us! We can't-_

" **If you try to resist them, then there will be more complications and that would make things difficult for Fairy Tail."** He remembered how Natsu told him that the council had a strong dislike towards his guild, and something like this would only add fuel to the flame. **"I understand you want to help him, but you have to allow justice to be in place."**

"Okay." Jellal spoke up, much to the wizard's shock.

"B-but Jellal.." Erza couldn't let the opportunity to help him slip, especially since he'll be left out in jail.

"Erza, I must pay for my crimes." He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about me. Live your life." The blue haired male walked up and allowed one of the knights to cuff him, while Erza felt tears threatening to fall.

" **Oh that will not do…"** A chilling voice echoed from the forest. A red portal opened in front of Jellal and several beams came out of it, piercing through ever Rune Knight.

"WahAAHH!" A hand shot out of the portal and gripped the wizard's neck, lifting him in the air. The others could only look in shock as a cloaked figure slowly walked out of it with a menacing grin.

" **Hello Jelly boy!"** 107 said with a chuckle. **"It would honestly be rude to skip out of you getting your ass arrested, bbbuuuttttttt we need a little favor from you."**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lahar shouted before an arm wrapped around his neck and started choking him out.

" **Always up for the forward approach, that idiot."** 104 said as he applied more pressure, causing the commander to pass out.

"You guys!" Natsu roared in anger as he began walking up, only to groan as he felt too weak.

" **Ah, Dragneel! That was a pretty good fight you had with Zero. You would've been dead if Jelly boy here hadn't given you those flames. Even with the enhancement we gave him, you still beat that guy. Amazing, absolutely amazing!"** The others looked at the dragon slayer in shock.

" **So it was you that did that to Zero."** Stardust growled with Black Rose next to him.

" **We simply wanted that fool to guard Nirvana for our own use, but it turns out you can't rely on humans."** 104 then turned his gaze towards Natsu. **"Dragneel, I think it's about time we had that duel we promised."**

"Duel? The hell does he mean ashtray?" The ice make wizard said with narrowed eyes.

"I'll duel you, but let them go first." Natsu said, completely ignoring his rival.

" **Sorry. But they play a big role in our little duel."** Both monsters suddenly began to glow as they entered Jellal and Lahar's bodies, making them scream out before a bright flash took over. When it died out, both men fell on their knees with their expressions shadowed.

"Jellal?" Wendy said while slowly walking towards him.

" **No Wendy, stay back."** The rose cladded dragon said as she narrowed her eyes.

" **Hehehehe."** 'Jellal' started to giggle, much to the other's confusion. **"HehehehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** His small giggle turned into mad laughter as the wizard stood up and looked at them with glowing red eyes. He then started to look over his body like it was the first time waking up. **"Heh, I have to admit, Jelly boy's got more power than he let on."**

" **At least your body has magic."** 'Lahar' said as he stood up and looked at himself. **"This man may have some interesting intelligence, but he's got the power of a mule."**

"What?" Both men looked at the group.

" **Oh, you thought we could duel you in our regular forms? Sorry to disappoint, but since SOMEONE and his group…"** Jellal glared at Stardust. **"Created a restriction whenever we enter your world, we need a host body to duel."**

"Your world? Who are you?" Jura questioned with a glare.

" **Sorry baldy, but our mission doesn't concern you."** 107 pointed at Natsu with a smirk. **"But you on the other hand, will come with us after we defeat you in a duel."**

"Fine, let's get this over with." Natsu said as he placed his duel disk ring on his arm began it glew, summoning his duel disk.

"What in the world is that? Man." Ichiya said as most of the group was confused. However, Erza walked up to Natsu with her hair shadowing her expression.

"Natsu, allow me to fight with you." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"No Erza, you shou-"

"PLEASE!" She looked at him, revealing small tears in her eyes. "I-i need to free Jellal from these monsters before anything. Please." Natsu wanted to say no, he really did since he didn't want his mate to be hurt, but she sounded so broken, it tore him apart on the inside.

" **Natsu, let her help."** His duel dragon said. **"Facing 1 number is difficult on it's own, but two on one is a much bigger challenge."**

" **Besides…"** Pleiades spoke while appearing in spirit form. **"She will have us to support her."** Natsu shook his head before grinning.

"Alright, you win." Erza gave him a smile, but her expression turned to that of surprised as her left arm started to glow, revealing a red and purple duel disk(Akiza's duel disk.) She looked at Stardust, who gave her a wink of understanding.

" **Are we done talking? Cause I wanna beat you guys already."** 107 said in an impatient manner as he and 104 rose their left arms as a crescent shaped duel disk appeared in each of their arms, blue for 107 and yellow for 104. Suddenly, purple flames surrounded the 4, creating a spirit barrier.

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" Gray yelled.

" **This is the purple flames. They are activated whenever a shadow duel is active."** 104 explained before narrowing his eyes at Natsu and Erza, who placed their decks in the slots. **"Prepare yourself, for this will be your last duel."**

" **Oh man! This will be great! hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"**

 **And, scene. Holy shit, this chapter was probably the longest among my stories, and I feel sssoooo tired.** **The reason I wanted to post this so quick is because I want it to be done before the yugioh movie this friday, which I hope you guys see.**

 **DAMN! How did you guys like that plot twist near the end? I've had that scene on my mind ever since this arc began, and now I can finally write the duel. Boy will that be a bitch to write.**

 **Also, it is now revealed that Natsu has a new mode: Cosmic Flame Dragon mode. I wanted him to have more than his lightning thing, and trust me, he WILL get more powers, enough to hurt and even BEAT Gildarts.**

 **Like, Fav, review and PM for any feedback as I take all kinds.**

 **Next time: Chaos duel!**


	17. Chapter 17: Natsu&Erza vs The numbers!

**WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FINALE OF THE ORACION SEIS ARC! You have no idea how glad I am to move forward after this as if you didn't know, I will be creating a kind of not really filler arc that will be WAY better than that Daphne arc, man was that a piece of shit. Man, a lot has happened in this arc: Black Rose appeared to be with Wendy, her's and Stardust's relationship, the numbers made their appearance, a few cards were used, Natus got stabbed, Jellal was brought back, Natsu turned evil for a brief second, a new card the numbers created and used on Zero for a test, Natsu tapping into Stardust's power, and now 107 and 104 took over Jellal and Lahar to duel. Holy shit, that's a lot! Now I would like to know, which was your favorite part of this entire arc and why? It doesn't have to be just one, just any that caught your interest. Do it or don't, I was just curious.**

 **Soooooo, I saw The Dark Side of Dimensions of January 27th and OMFG WAS THAT MOVIE AMAZING! THE MONSTER DESIGNS WERE BEAUTIFUL, THE STORY WAS INTERESTING, AND ATEM COMING BACK A FEW TIMES WAS DOWNRIGHT EPIC! #BLUE EYES FOR LIFE! Okay, I'm done, sorry.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Oh indeed, shit hit the fan and it will keep doing so in the future.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Well Bareon Virus isn't technically a real card, it was an original I designed, which was created by Bareon scientists to increase one's magic to it's limit, which could either lead to death or worse. I wanted him to get some new magic and it will continue in the future, though Natsu will eventually forgive Jellal.**

 **Drakedragon297: Oh it will be as epic as i can possibly make it.**

 **Ultimate Alien X: I actually like that idea and may use it, though it will be a while until that happens. As for Dark Magician, he's close...VERY close;)**

 **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the duel between Natsu & Erza vs. the numbers. How will this end, only time will tell…..**

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

To say the other wizards were shocked would be an understatement. First the Rune Knights came to take Jellal away, then these 'numbers' came and are now battling Natsu and Erza while taking over their bodies. Wendy looked in pure concern as she had never seen a duel, much less be a part of one, while her dragon thought it would be good for her to see in future events.

" **Aww, why the serious faces?"** 'Jellal' taunted with a smirk. **"We're just here having a fun duel...only if you lose, you lose your souls!"**

"Stardust, is that true?" Natsu asked, not taking his eyes off his opponents.

" **Unfortunately, yes. You are now participating in a Shadow Game, which will inflict real damage whenever your life points drop."** Stardust said with a glare.

" **I hope you truly are prepared to lose your lives."** 'Lahar' said with narrowed eyes as he raised his Duel Disk. **"Because this may be your last moments of living."**

"Let's **Duel!** " They all said in unison, each with 8000 life points.

" **Since I assume you're idiots…"** Both wizards glared at him. **"A tag duel will rotate duelists, so I will go first, then Dragneel, then my partner and finally you Red. Also, we can't attack until I enter my second turn. Our graveyards are shared, but any card on our partner's hands or field cannot be used unless for an extra deck summon."** 107 smirk grew. **"I hope you give me a good challenge."**

" **Natsu, Erza be wary as these two are extremely powerful."** To his surprise, they grinned.

"This isn't any different than how we battle, right Natsu?" Erza asked her lover, who nodded.

" **Enough with the lovey dovey crap. I draw!"** Jellal looked at the card before smirking. **"Since I don't have any monsters on the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!"** A blue circle appeared in front of him before a glowing warrior with futuristic blue armor and a shining silver blade jumped out.

 **Photon Thrasher: LV 4. Att: 2100/Def: 0**

"Amazing, he summoned without using Celestial spirit magic! Man!" Ichiya commented while Jura narrowed his eyes.

" **And since I didn't normal summon this turn, I'm bringing out Photon Crusher in attack mode!"** Another bright circle opened next to Thrasher as a green robotic warrior with a large two sided weapon appeared.

 **Photon Crusher: LV 4. Att: 2000/Def: 0**

Natsu gritted his teeth as he was now facing two monsters with 2000 attack points on the first turn. However, his eyes widened as they both turned into familiar blobs of light. "Oh shit.."

" **I'm glad you realized it Dragneel."** 107 said with a laugh. **"Now I overlay my level 4 Thrasher and Crusher!"** Both lights entered a black vortex on the ground, much to everyone's shock. **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon. Now, come out, Starliege Lord Galaxion!"** A knight with shining white armor, a blue helmet with sharps edges, and two beam like swords in each hand.

 **Starliege Lord Galaxion: Rank 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2100**

"Ha! That guy traded two strong guys for one weak one!" Happy said with confidence.

" **Attack points are the only factor cat."** The number said as he glared at Happy, who hid behind Lucy in fear. **"Now I can activate 1 of 2 abilities and each depend on a certain card. Since it's not in my hand, I have no choice but to use 2 overlay units in order to special summon said monster!"** The XYZ slashed both glowing orbs as a card ejected out of Jellal's deck. Once he pulled it out, the card transformed into a red cross. **"Now, here comes a monster of true power!"** To the human's shock, he threw the cross in the air before starting a chant. **"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"** The cross suddenly began to glow as everyone excluding Natsu and the numbers covered up. The energy began to take shape and what appeared horrified them. It was a dragon made of light blue energy, several scales were covered in dark purple armor and it's had a red trident in the end of its tail. As the card said, the dragon had eyes that resembled a galaxy.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

" **RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!"** Upon being summoned, the dragon let out a strong roar that sent ripples in the air and pushed the wizards back.

"NO WAY!" Happy shouted out.

"A-A dragon…." Gray muttered in fear.

"How were they able to bring such a beast out?!" Jura exclaimed in shock.

" **This is bad, he brought out two high powered monsters on his first turn."** Stardust said with a snarl as Jellal smirked.

" **I love when people are terrified by my beast. Unfortunately, since this is the very first turn, I can't attack so I'll set two cards and end my turn."** Two facedown cards appeared in front of him. **"Alright Dragneel, let's see what you've got."**

"Erza…" Natsu said, getting her to snap out of her shock. "I know this looks bad, but a duel isn't determined by how scary a monster is." He gave her a grin while raising an arm. "It's not over till the last card is played! Let's beat these guys."

"You always know what to say when someone needs it, you know Natsu?" She said with a smile.

" **Oh my god, will you duel or make out?!"** 107 shouted, getting them to glare.

"Is flame brain actually gonna take on that dragon? He's crazy!"

"Gray, just shut up and watch." Happy surprisingly said with a serious expression on his cute face. "Natsu's been handling these kind of challenges for weeks, so he'll know what to do.

"Weeks?" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you mean Flame Brain knew who these guys are and that's how he got stronger?!"

"It's my move!" Natsu shouted as he drew his card and placed it in his hand before taking another one out. "First, I'm activating the spell Back Whirlwind!" A card with an image of a tornado of feathers appeared. "And since you have monsters and I don't, I can bring out Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn out without a sacrifice!" A green portal opened in front of him and out came a humanoid bird with large brown wings, talons for hands and feet and a bird-like helmet.

 **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 900**

Suddenly, the wind started picking up, much to everyone's confusion. **"What is this?"** 104 questioned as Natsu grinned.

"Since I normal summoned a Blackwing, Black Whirlwind activates, and I get to add another Blackwing from my deck to my hand as long as it's attack is equal or less than the monster on my field." A card popped out of Natsu's deck, which he took before it auto-shuffled. "And since I have a Blackwing, I can special summon from my hand Blackwings Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind!" Two blue portals opened on both sides of Sirocco. On the left, another humanoid bird with a condor-like skin and large drill-like spear in hand appeared while a small purple feathered bird with it's top feathers being green appeared as well.

 **Blackwing-Bora the Spear: LV 4. Att: 1700/ Def: 800**

 **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind: LV 3. Att: 1300/Def: 400**

"And now I'm using Gale's ability! Once per turn, I can choose one monster on your side and cut its attack and defense in have. Go draining gust!" Gale flapped its wings as purple wind struck Galaxy Eyes. who roared weakingly.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-1500/2500-1250**

"Incredible, Natsu Dragneel has found a way to weaken that dragon." Jura said with a small smile.

"And now, I tune my level 3 Gale with level 4 Bora." the other wizards looked in awe as Gale turned into 3 green rings as they surrounded Bora, who turned into 4 white stars. "And by way of their cosmic bonds, I can form an even mightier beast! I synchro summon! Spread your wings, Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower!" The ring suddenly erupted a bright pillar, forcing the others to cover their eyes. Just then, a large humanoid bird with half its body covered in feathers and the other in purple armor with spikes coming out and one angelic and anti angel wings on its back flew in the air and landed in front of Natsu.

 **Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2000**

The synchro monsters turned his head and gave Natsu a smile. **"Yo Natsu! You need a little help?"** He asked, making the others excluding Erza,Happy and Wendy jawdrop.

"Yeah, it's awesome working with you Raikiri!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "I activate Raikiri's special ability! For every other Blackwing on my field, I get to destroy that many cards on yours. Spike rain!" The monster threw a spike at Jellal's left facedown, destroying it. "I end my turn with two facedowns."

" **It seems they were able to best you my friend."** 104 said with a taunting smirk.

" **AH, fuck you! They destroyed 1 facedown, big deal. Just start your damn turn."** Lahar chuckled a bit as he drew his card.

" **First I summon Satellarknight Vega in attack mode."** A woman with light pink robes and long gold accessories appeared before him. 

**Satellarknight Vega: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1600**

Man! What an elegant female with wondrous parfume!" Ichiya exclaimed, getting everyone, even the monsters in play, to sweatdrop.

" **Since I summoned Vega, I can special summon Satellarknight Deneb from my hand!"** Vega summoned a golden circle next to her, allowing a woman in white and silver robes, elegant wings and a twisted sword to appear.

 **Satellarknight Deneb: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1000**

" **And since she was summoned, I'm allowed to add one Tellarknight monster from my deck to my hand."** Like with Natsu, a card popped out of Lahar's duel disk before he took it and it shuffled. Both monsters then turned into golden

"It seems they are doing another XYZ summon." Carla said with narrowed eyes.

" **Correct cat. I overlay my level 4 Satellarknight monsters! I now build the overlay network and XYZ summon, Lavalval Chain!"** Both lights entered the vortex before it exploded. Then a large serpent with volcanic cracks and wings made of fire appeared with a roar.

 **Lavalval Chain: Rank 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1000**

" **I now activate his ability! By using one overlay unit, I can choose to either send a card from my deck to my graveyard, or place a monster card on top of my deck. I think I'll choose placing a monster on my deck."** A random card popped out before he placed it on top his deck. **"I end my turn with three facedowns."** Erza took a deep breath: this was after all her first time dueling and considering how strong these guys are, it wouldn't be one look from her lover, and the Titania go all the confidence she needed.

"I draw!" She looked at all six cards in hand, reading their description and thinking of a strategy. "First since you control a monster on your field, yet I don't, I can special summon Constellar Siat!" A bright light appeared in front of her as a smaller version of Sheratan holding a vase came out.

 **Constellar Siat: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 1600**

"Now, I normal summon Constellar Pollux in attack mode!" Pollux appeared in to Sait.

 **Constellar Pollux: Lv 4. Att: 1700/Def: 600**

"And since I successfully normal summoned him, I can normal summon Constellar Algiedi from my hand!" Pollux threw one of his blades on the ground, creating a portal for Algiedi to come out of.

 **Constellar Algiedi: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1400**

"And when SHE'S normals summoned, I can special summon Constellar Kaus from my hand!" Algiedi waved her wand as Kaus appeared next to her.

 **Constellar Kaus: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 700**

"Amazing! Erza was able to bring 4 monsters in one turn." Lucy said with a smile.

"What can you expect from my honey!"

"I am not, nor will I ever be, YOUR honey, Ichiya." The scarlet knight said, not taking her eyes off the battle. "Now I activate Sait's ability, which can copy the level of a Constellar monster on my field or graveyard, and I choose Pollux." Sait's vase began to glow as he leveled up.

 **Constellar Sait: LV 1-4**

"Then I activate the spell card, Constellar Star Chart!" Star constellations appeared in the sky. "Kaus' effect activates, which raises his and Algiedi's levels raise my 1." Kaus pulled his bow and fired it in the air before it exploded, creating a small spark shower.

 **Kaus and Algiedi-LV 4-5**

"I now overlay my level 5 Kaus and Algiedi, as well as level 4 Pollux and Sait!" All four of Erza's monsters turned into yellow blobs of energy as they entered the black vortex. "I build the overlay network and XYZ summon! Sagittarius of light itself, I call on thee, I XYZ summon Constellar Omega! The light of distant stars shatters the dark of night! I XYZ summon Constellar Pleiades!" Both Pleiades and Omega appeared in front of Titania.

 **Constellar Omega: Rank 4. Att: 2400/Def: 500**

 **Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5. Att: 2500/Def: 1500**

"Because I XYZ summoned Constellar monsters while Star Chart is in play, I can draw two card." Erza calmly drew her cards before speaking. "I now activate my Pleiades ability! By using an overlay unit, I can return one card of the field, so I will return your middle facedown!"

" **This is revenge for your involvement, vile number!"** Pleiades said as he absorbed an overlay unit and sent a slash wave at 104's facedown, forcing it to return to his hand.

"I then place one facedown and end my turn." Erza felt very confident since her first time dueling isn't that bad so far.

" **Looks like it's my turn."** Jellal said with a sickening smirk as he drew his card. **"Now it's time for the carnage to start! First, since there's an XYZ monster on the field, I can special summon Photon Slasher from my hand in defend mode!"** A slash mark appeared in front of the number as a warrior wearing purple and white armor, blade-like wings and a dark purple energy sword arrived while on one knee.

 **Photon Slasher: LV 5. Attack:2100/Def: 1000**

" **Then, by send a light monster from my hand to the grave, I can bring out Galaxy Soldier in Defense mode!"** Jellal sent a card to his grave as a mechanical knight with a glowing core appeared next to Photon Dragon.

 **Galaxy Soldier: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 0**

" **And the best part about him is I can add a Galaxy monster to my hand, isn't that grand!"** A card popped out of his deck before he took and shuffled his deck.

"He's gonna XYZ summon again…" Natsu muttered as the number's smirk grew.

" **That's right Dragneel, O overlay my level 5 Galaxy Soldier and Photon Slasher!"** Both monsters turned into yellow blobs as they entered the black vortex. **"With this two monsters, I build the Overlay Network. I XYZ summon, Number 61: Volcasaurus!"** A large pillar of lava erupted from within the vortex, making it rain in the surrounding area and burning nearby trees. Black Rose had to cover Wendy's eyes as the lava began melting the corpses of the Rune Knights while Gray used what little magic he had to keep them safe. A sudden stomp caught everyone's attention as a large prehistoric creature with long orange stones on its back ross from the ground.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus: Rank 5. Att: 2500/Def: 1000**

The beast roared in the sky, causing the very ground to shake. **"They have another number?!"** Stardust yelled in pure shock.

"What's the problem? I thought all numbers were-"

" **Not ALL numbers are like them."** Natsu's dragon cut off. **"In fact, one of my dear friends is a Number. What shocked me was how 107 has a number lower than him. Be careful Natsu, Erza."**

" **Now I activate Volcasaurus' ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field, then you take damage equal to its attack points! So I choose to get rid of that pesky Pleiades!"** The fire attribute monster ate one of its Overlay units as it fired a meteor at Pleiades.

"*Scoff* Like I would allow that to happen." Erza said with a small smirk. "I'll use Pleiades'-"

" **AHHH!"** Pleiades exclaimed in shock as chains wrapped around him.

" **Then I will use Fiendish Chain and negate your ability!"** Lahar said as his left trap ross.

"Hmm, then Omega's ability will activate! By using an Overlay unit, all Constellars are unaffected by spells and traps this turn, so Pleiades will still return Volcasaurus to your hand!" Omega used one of his Overlay units to create a star shower which gave Pleiades the strength to break out of the chains and return Volcasaurus to 107's Extra Deck.

" **That was close ms. Scarlet."** Stardust said with a sigh.

" **You just had to ruin my fun huh?"** 107 groaned before he smirk returned. **"Oh well, Galaxy eyes, attack Omega!"**

"Wait, he's attacking with his dragon?" Lucy questioned in confusion.

"His parfume smells of treachery." Ichiya said with a serious expression...while doing a pose. The dragon was close to striking Omega, who reeled his weapon back before….

" **Disappear."** In the snap of a finger, both monster's disappeared, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Wait what?!" Natsu yelled out in shock.

"The hell was that?" Gray questioned. Just as he said that, both monsters returned to the field. "The hell?!"

" **I see all of you are confused, so allow me to explain."** 104 said calmly. **"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon has the ability to banish himself and an opponent's monster, should they do battle, until the end of the battle phase when they return. And if the opponent happens to be an XYZ monster, Galaxy eyes gains 500 attack points for every unit it had before it was banished, as well as gain his original attack points since your gale's effect wears off should the monster leave the field in any way."**

" **And that means my dragon's stronger!"**

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-3500**

"That's why you wanted to get rid of Pleiades." Erza said with a glare. "You were cautious and forced me to use his last unit so Galaxy Eyes could take Omega's Overlay unit."

" **Yup, but since I attacked already, I'll just switch my Galaxian to defense and end my turn. You're up Dragneel."** The XYZ monster got on one knee while placing his blades in an X-formation.

"I draw!" Natsu declared as he drew his next card. "I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!" A humanoid bird with black wings, blue fur on its head and small arms and legs appeared next to Raikiri.

 **Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200**

Again, a gust of wind was summoned. "And since he's a Blackwing, I can add another one to my hand." He took a certain monster out of his deck before shuffling. "Now, I'll use Raikiri to-"

" **I activate Breakthrough Skill to negate your monster's ability!"** 104 said as he revealed his other facedown, which had an image of a creature breaking through a wall. Raikiri screeched weakingly as his powers were nullified. **"You'll have to try something else Dragneel."**

"Fine, then I activate Blackwing-Harmattan the Dust's ability from my hand! If I control another Blackwing monster, I can bring him out to play!" A green portal appeared as a small Flamingo-like bird came out.

 **Blackwing-Harmattan the Dust: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 800**

"Now I'll use his ability to copy Shura's level!" The bird began to glow as his level copied Shura's. "Now I Overlay my two Blackwings!" Unlike before, the blobs of energy with purple as they entered the Overlay network. :I build the Overlay unit and XYZ summon! Time to orchestrate this performance, Maestroke the Symphony Djinn!" A man with black, gold and red suit, top hat and zoro-like sword appeared.

 **Maestroke the Symphony Djinn: Rank 4. Att: 1800/Def: 2300**

"How the hell this that guy gonna help?" Gray asked with a raised brow, getting a tick mark on both Natsu and Maestroke's heads.

"At least he's more useful than you Ice Prick!" Natsu yelled before looking at his XYZ. "I'll activate Maestroke's ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can flip a monster on your field facedown, so it looks like your Galaxy Dragon's going on the defensive!" Maestroke moved his blade like an orchestra instructor, making Galaxy eyes kneel before his card was face down sideways.

" **And since his dragon is facedown, he won't be able to use his banishment ability. Excellent work Natsu Dragneel."** Black Rose said with a smile.

"Alright Raikiri, attack that monster with Spike Feather Shards!" The Synchro monster threw his feathers like Kunai at Galaxy Eyes, though what surprised them was how calm 107 was.

" **Hehehe, you fell for it."**

"HUH?!"

" **I activate my facedown, Magic Cylinder!"** Jellal's only facedown ross, showing two cylinders, one going up and the other down. **"With this, I not only negate your attack, but now YOU take damage equal to your monster's attack!"** The feathers entered one of the cylinders before exiting out of the other.

*Slash*

"AHHH!" Several cuts appeared on Natsu's body as he fell on his back.

 **Natsu: 8000-5400**

"NATSU!" Erza rushed to his side as he grimaced from the pain. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but what the hell?" As far as duels went, he only felt slight pain, but this was new.

" **Now you get it don't you, any damage, no matter how small, will hurt you in real life. So please, scream."** 107 laughed with a twisted grin.

"This is bad. Natsu's barely able to stand after his battle with Zero, and now anytime he's hit, his condition will get worse." Lucy said in concern as she saw her best friend struggle to get up.

"It seems these numbers waited for the perfect time the strike when we were all vulnerable." Jura said with gritted teeth.

"I've got help him!" Wendy yelled as she ran towards the flames, only for them to push her away.

" **Wendy don't or you'll get hurt."** Black Rose scolded. **"I understand your concern, but there is nothing we can do on our end."**

"I…..place another facedown and end my turn." Natsu said as a card appeared in front of him.

" **Then it's my move."** Lahar said as he drew his card. **"I summon Satellarknight Altair in attack mode."** A man with silver and blue armor, blue wings and an orbit ring around his body appeared.

 **Satellarknight Altair: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1300**

" **And when he is successfully summoned, I can revive one Satellarknight from my graveyard, so return Vega!"** Altair clapped his hands together, creating a portal that allowed Vega to come out of. **"And as you are aware, when she is summoned, I can special summon Satellarknight Alsahm in attack mode!"** Vega once again summoned a golden circle as a cupid like warrior with golden wings and a bow appeared.

 **Satellarknight Alsahm: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 1800**

" **And whenever he's summoned, my opponent's are hit with 1000 points of damage!"** Natsu and Erza's eyes widened as the creature pulled his bow and shot two arrows at them.

"AHHHH!" Both were hit in the chest making them fall to the ground.

"NATSU/ERZA/HONEY!" Their friends shouted.

 **Natsu: 5400-4400**

 **Erza: 8000-7000**

" **There it is! That's music to my ears."** Jellal said as his opponents got up.

" **Are you both alright?"** Stardust asked, seeing them wobble a bit.

"I'm fine….Stardust."

"We must….continue the duel…."

" **Hmmm, your determination is something I can respect."** 104 admitted with closed eyes. **"But it won't stop me from defeating you! I Overlay my Level 4 Altair, Vega and Alsahm!"** All three monsters turned into yellow blobs as they entered the Overlay Network.

"He's using all three?!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

" **With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon, Stellarknight Delteros!"** An angelic warrior with a glowing triangle-shaped shield and rapier appeared.

 **Stellarknight Delteros: Rank 4. Att:2500/Def: 2100**

"I activate my trap, Solemn Warning!" Natsu shouted as his middle facedown ross, which had an image of an old man denying two angels. "By paying 2000 life points, I negate your monster's summoning!" A wave of pink energy shot towards Delteros.

" **I'm afraid that won't work…"** A barrier surrounded the XYZ monster, keeping him safe from destruction. **"As long as Delteros has Overlay units, my opponents can't use any card effects whenever my or my partner's monsters are summoned. But look on the bright side, at least you don't lose those life points."** Natsu growled as he sent his trap to the grave. **"Before I was rudely interrupted, I will use my Delteros' ability. By using an Overlay unit, I can destroy a card on the field, so say goodbye to that Synchro monster Dragneel."** Delteros took one of his Overlay units into his shield before firing three circles which surrounded Raikiri before they shot out electricity and destroyed him, much to Natsu's anger. **"Now, attack Omega."** The Xyz took his blade and lunged , Maestroke jumped in front of Omega and took the hit.

"I activate Maestroke's ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can stop him from being destroyed and since he was in defense mode, I take no damage!" Maestroke began to glow a purplish aura as he was spared. Natsu turned to Erza and gave he a grin. "Couldn't let you get hurt, now could I?" Erza rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

" **I end my turn with two facedown."** Lahar calmly said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"That was close, if Natsu hadn't done that, Erza would've been left open." Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but now Dragneel has no more of those units to use such an ability a third time." Jura said solemnly.

"I draw!" Erza shouted as she drew the next card, which brought a smile to her face. "I summon Constellar Sombre in attack mode!" A angelic monster with wings similar to Ptolemy M7's and a green circle with strange writing appeared.

 **Constellar Sombre: LV 4. Att: 1550/Def: 1600**

"I activate her ability! By removing Algiedi from play in my graveyard, I can add another Constellar to my hand and normal summon again!" Sombre did several hand motions as Algiedi entered a dark vortex and Kaus was summoned once again.

 **Constellar Kaus: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 700**

"I shall now use his ability to raise both his and Sombre's levels by 1." Kaus shot an arrow in the sky as he and Sombre gained a level and turned into yellow blobs. "I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon an old friend. Come back into the light, Constellar Pleiades!" Pleiades reappeared from the Network with his arms crossed.

 **Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5. Att: 2500/Def: 1500**

Erza drew her card thanks to Star Chart before she continued. "Now I Overlay using Omega!"

" **Wait, he doesn't have a level!"** 107 shouted in anger as Omega turned into a blob of yellow energy.

"True, but there is an XYZ monster that can be brought out by using a Constellar XYZ on my field." Erza said with a smirk. "Observe as I XYZ summon the great and mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" The large draconic machine appeared next to Pleiades.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank 6. Att: 2700/Def: 2000**

"Amazing! Now Erza has her own dragon!" Lucy cheered, even though she was wrong at what M7 was.

"I will now use Pleiades' ability to return your Delteros to your hand!" Pleiades threw an energy slash at delteros, who returned to Lahar's extra deck. "Then I shall use Ptolemy's ability, by using an Overlay unit, I am allowed to add Sombre back to my hand." Ptolemy absorbed his only Overlay unit as a card ejected out of Erza's graveyard and she placed it back in her hand. "Now, Pleiades, attack Lavalval Chain with shining axe!" Pleiades jumped before bringing his axe down on Lavalval Chain, who was sliced in half.

 **Lahar: 8000-7300**

" **Grrr…"** 104 grunted as he felt the pressure from that attack.

"Now, Ptolemy M7, attack Galaxy eyes with Brilliant Beam!" Ptolemy gathered energy in his mouth before unleashing it on the facedown monster, making it explode. "I end my turn."

" **Excellent use of the card ms. Scarlet. Perhaps you have the potential to become a duelist."** Stardust complimented with a smile.

" **Oh you're gonna pay for that RED."** Jellal said as he furiously drew his card and smirked. **"Since my Lord Galaxian counts as a Galaxy monster, I can normal summon Galaxy Knight without a tribute."** A shining knight with glowing blue eyes and a sword appeared next to Galaxian.

 **Galaxy Knight: LV 8. Att: 2800/Def: 2600**

" **And when he is summoned this way, I can bring back my dragon in defense mode!"** The knight slashed on the ground as Galaxy Eyes crawled out, scaring some of the humans.

"Great, just when Erza took that thing down…." Gray groaned.

" **Oh don't worry Stripper because my knight brings him in defense mode, but I never said I would attack with him."** Both Galaxy Knight and Galaxy Eyes turned into blobs of yellow energy, much to everyone's shock. **"I Overlay both my level 8 monsters and build the Overlay Network!"** In the sky, the stars suddenly began to spiral over the group.

"What's going on?!" Lucy yelled as she crossed her arms.

" **You're about to get front row seats to something beautiful humans! With these two great monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for our kind! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"** A shell shot out of the vortex before it opened, revealing a massive dragon-like creature which had a body similar to that out high technology, pink wings and large hands. A glowing 107 appeared on Jellal's shoulder as his dragon flew straight down, creating a mach cone over its body before pulling up just a few feet from the ground, creating a shockwave that pushed trees from their roots. Jura created a rock wall to cover him and his allies, but the force was too strong and everyone aside from Natsu, Erza and Lahar were sent flying.

 **Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"N-no way….."

"IT'S HUGE!" Happy yelled in pure fear.

"I-It was strong enough to break trees like they were p-paper." Lucy stuttered as she saw how endless the dragon's eyes were.

"I-I can't breath…" Wendy said as the pure power Tachyon Dragon had was suffocating. Jura dropped his staff in pure fear. He was a Wizard saint, acknowledged as one of the strongest in Fiore, yet the beast in front of him made him feel as strong as an incest. As for Ichiya, he crashed into a tree head-first and was rendered unconscious. Natsu and Erza let down a nervous sweat at the sight of the great beast.

" **I love it when my victims are shit-scared."** Jellal said with a chuckle. **"But that's not the only thing you should fear right now…."**

" **I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Altair!"** Lahar said as his right facedown ross and Altair came back to battle. **"And like before, I bring another Satellarknight from my grave to the field, so welcome back Vega and her ability allows me to summon Deneb from my hand!"** Both Vega and Deneb came out as a card ejected out of his duel disk before he took it. **"Now, I activate Wonder XYZ, which allows me to automatically XYZ summon, so I Overlay my three monsters!"** All three turned to blobs and entered the network as thunder clouds arrived. **"I XYZ summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!"** A diamond-shaped figure slowly flew out of the network before opening, revealing a human figure with a strange blue cape, three golden rings and red eyes. It flew down and landed on both feet, creating a much smaller earthquake.

 **Number 104: Masquerade: Rank 4. Att: 2700/Def: 1200**

" **It seems they summoned their true forms."** Stardust said grimly.

"Wait, you mean THOSE monsters are what they look like?!" Natsu yelled in shock.

" **Yes, Natsu and Erza. Be prepare for the true battle will begin."**

 **ANNNDDDD CUT! That'll be it for this chapter, I'm sorry if it was a 2 parter, but for something like this, I thought it was only fitting. Please don't kill me as I promise the next chapter will be the conclusion.**

 **Anyways, who else saw Dark Side of Dimensions? You'd agree that was a really epic movie and I may make a Blue Eyes deck because of it. I hope you guys liked how the duel started and will look forward to it's ending, but not I will not write the whole Wendy finding out about her guild since I'm too lazy and I have something for her next time.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for more details.**

 **Next time: Chaos Catastrophe!**


	18. Chapter 18: Chaos Catastrophe!

**Hey guys, and welcome two part 2 of the final duel of the Oracion Seis arc, and I gotta be honest with you guys, I didn't want to cut it off like that, but I also didn't want to make a chapter like 16 since that REALLY tired me out. But believe me when i say this IS the conclusion of the duel as I have big plans coming in the next few chapters, what with the start of the Numbers arc. I'm glad alot of you liked the duel and hope this is a fitting end.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yup, since you didn't know in the ZEXAL series, the numbers over 100 are the villains of the second season, so i thought why not add them.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know, it's gonna be epic.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you sir.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: I agree, they're not only too weak, but facing XYZ such as those are like facing a 100 monsters.**

Last time on Dueling Tail…..

" _ **I hope you truly are prepared to lose your lives."**_ _'Lahar' said with narrowed eyes as he raised his Duel Disk._ _ **"Because this may be your last moments of living."**_

" _Let's_ _ **Duel!**_ _" They all said in unison, each with 8000 life points._

" _ **The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"**_

" _And by way of their cosmic bonds, I can form an even mightier beast! I synchro summon! Spread your wings, Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower!"_

" _ **You're about to get front row seats to something beautiful humans! With these two great monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for our kind! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"**_

" _ **I XYZ summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!"**_

" _ **Yes, Natsu and Erza. Be prepare for the true battle will begin."**_

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

 **Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

 **Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

 **(Your Move!)**

 **Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

 **Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

 **The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Natsu: 4400,** On field: Maestroke.

 **Erza: 7000,** on field: Constellar Pleiades and Ptolemy M7

 **Jellal: 8000,** on field: Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Starliege Lord Galaxion

 **Lahar: 7300,** on field: Number 104: Masquerade

Fear. That's what all the wizards, ever Natsu and Erza, were feeling as the great monsters in front of them appeared. 107 chuckled darkly while his partner looked indifferent. **"What, did my true form make you piss your pants yet? I sure hope so."**

"T-That thing's what he looks like?" Lucy muttered while shaking like a leaf. She had seen some scary things in her life, but the XYZ monsters in front of her made these things look like child's play. Add to the fact the power they were emitting and you have a force of nature that can end all their lives in one swing.

" **Trust me, the fun hasn't even started. First, I switch me Lord Galaxion to attack mode."** The XYZ monster stood up. **"Next, I'll use Tachyon Dragon's special ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can negate the effects of all other face up monsters on the field. Go Tachyon Burst!"** Tachyon Dragon ate one of his Overlay units before sending out a wave of pure energy, making the humans flinch at its power. Maestroke, Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and even Masquerade all moaned in pain as their abilities were nullified. **"Now Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Dragneel's Maestroke with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"** The dragon began concentrating a sphere of pink energy within its mouth, making everyone aside from the numbers and duel monsters scared of what's to come. Then….it fired.

*RROOOAARRRRR!*

A massive beam of energy fired from Tachyon Dragon's mouth, straight towards Maestroke, who was completely disintegrated from the attack. Natsu, feeling the force of the blast, screamed in pain as he was sent flying backwards.

" **Now Lord Galaxion, attack Dragneel directly!"** The XYZ knight rushed it with both swords at the ready.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Natsu shouted as a picture of a warrior jumping out of the way of an explosion appeared from one of his facedowns. "Now the damage I take is 0 and I can draw a card." Just as Galaxion was about to strike him, a force field protected Natsu as he drew his card.

" **Oh you shouldn't have done that."** Jellal muttered with a sadistic grin. **"Now my dragon's going to attack again!"**

"But you already attack this turn!" The dragon slayer shouted.

" **True, but my Tachyon Dragon has another ability. Whenever my opponent's card effect is activated, my dragon gains 1000 attack points and can attack again!"** The wizard's eyes widened at the information as Tachyon began to glow.

 **Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 3000-4000**

" **Now, attack Dragneel directly!"** Once again, the dragon fired it's pink beam of destruction, which hit the ground in front of Natsu and sent his flying.

"AAHHH!" The blast, however, didn't stop as it was directed to the left, creating several explosions that destimated anything in it's path.

 **Natsu: 4400-400**

" **Hmm, I guess that's all the suffering I can do, so I end my turn."**

"NATSU!" Erza rushed to her lover and saw several parts of his body burned, parts of hs clothing were tore and his head began to bleed.

" **Natsu, are you alright?"** Stardust asked in concern as his duelist struggled to stand.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches?" Natsu said with a weak grin. "I draw!" He looked at the card in thought. _This could really help Erza and me, but it can also help those guys. Hmmm…_ After a few seconds of thought, he made his move. "I activate Cards of Sanctity!" A spell with a picture of two men gathering golden coins that fell from the sky appeared. "Now all of us draw until we each have 6 in our hands."

"But why would he use such a card if it benefits his enemies." Carla said with a frown as the duelists drew cards from their decks until they each held six.

"It seems Dragneel had no choice." Jura said in a serious tone. "From what I've seen, he only had that card and two facedowns, which he couldn't have used now, which is the reason why he risked such a move."

" **Ooohhhhh, thanks for the draws Dragneel! Now I have more options to beat you."** 107 said with a chuckle. Natsu, though he got new cards, felt he only helped his enemies.

"It's okay Natsu." Erza suddenly spoke up. "I needed new draws anyway." He nodded before glaring at his opponents.

"I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North in attack mode!" A derpy looking blue bird appeared in front of him.

 **Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North: LV 2. Att: 1300/Def: 0**

Again, wind began to pick up. "And now I can add another Blackwing to my hand." a card popped out his deck before he added it to his hand. "Now Blizzard's effect kicks in! I can now bring back one of my Blackwings from the grave, so come back Harmattan the Dust!" Blizzard called out as the other Blackwing appeared from a blue circle. "And since I have a Blackwing, I can summon Kris the Crack of Dawn from my hand!" A purple humanoid bird with a red and gold vest and matching mask appeared.

 **Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 300**

"Since I special summoned a Blackwing, I can activate my trap Black Return!" Natsu's right facedown ross, revealing an image of Bora summoning two tornados at a monster. "With this, I can choose a monster on your field and not only does it go back to your hand, but I gain life points equal to its attack points." He then pointed at Tachyon Dragon. "And the monster I choose is Tachyon Dragon!" Jellal actually widened his eyes in shock as a tornado shot out of the card and towards his dragon.

"Yeah! I knew Natsu would find a way to beat that thing!" Happy cheered.

" **I activate the effect of XYZ solider from my hand!"** Lahar called out as he revealed a monster who was dressed similar to a scientist with a spear in hand. **"By removing an XYZ monster in my graveyard from play, I can XYZ summon using just my soldier as a material, so I banish Lavalval Chain!"** Lavalval Chain screamed as it was absorbed into a black tornado as XYZ soldier turned into a purple blob of energy. **"With this single monster, i build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon, Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight!"**

The Overlay Network exploded as an evil looking knight with one glowing red eyes, long dark blonde hair and a large cannon-like arm appeared.

 **Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight: Rank 4. Att: 2450/Def: 1950**

" **And now I activate his ability! Since a card effect is targeting one card on the field, by using his only Overlay Unit to change the target to my own knight!"** Cairngorgon absorbed his Overlay Unit as the tornado struck him, making Natsu growl. **"Oh don't sound angry Dragneel, though you failed to end my partner's dragon, you still gain life points."** A green aura suddenly surrounded Natsu.

 **Natsu: 400-2850**

" **Gee, thanks partner."** Jellal thanked, getting an irritated glare from 104.

" **I did it because you would be left defenseless. Stop acting like an animal and think for once in your damn life."** He said, getting a glare from his partner.

"Now I tune my level 2 Blizzard with level 2 Harmattan and level 4 Kris!" Blizzard turned into two green rings which Kris and Harmattan entered before it erupted. "Dragon of pure evil, come forth and vanquish thy enemy." Natsu raised his head to glare at his opponents. "I synchro summon, Beelze of The Diabolic Dragons!" A two headed serpent like dragon with a man in the middle of its body appeared with a powerful roar.

 **Beelze of The Diabolic Dragons: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 3000**

"Woah, now that's a scary dragon." Gray muttered.

"Now, Beelze, attack Tachyon Dragon with Twin Burst of Darkness!" Both dragon heads opened their mouths before firing a stream of combined darkness.

" **The hell Dragneel, they'll both kill each other!"** 107 yelled in disbelief as his dragon fired a similar beam, causing a power clash.

"That's where you're wrong." Natsu said with a grin. "Thanks to my Beelze's ability, he can't be destroyed or card effects, though the same can't be said for your dragon!" Beelze focused more power in his attack to the point Tachyon started to get weaker. Eventually, Beelze's beam succeeded and slayed the great number, much to everyone's joy and the number's annoyance. I end my turn with three cards facedown!"

"At least they got rid of Tachyon Dragon." Lucy said in relief, though Black Rose was of a different opinion.

" **For now, but they still need to face Masquerade, and he is no pushover."** She said, violet eyes piercing through Lahar as he drew his next card.

" **I first activate Masquerade's ability. Once per turn, I can force my opponent, or in this case opponents, to send the top card of their deck to the grave."** Masquerade snapped his finger as the top card of Natsu and Erza's decks shot out and flew to their graves.

"And he doesn't need an Overlay Unit to do that?!" Natsu asked incredulously.

" **Correct, then I shall activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy your facedown Dragneel."** A tornado shot out of the card and into Natsu's left facedown, destroying it. But then, eggs fell from the sky and landed in front of the Numbers. **"What the?!"**

*Boom*

" **AHH!"** Jellal and Lahar screamed in pain as the eggs blew up in front of them.

 **Jellal: 8000-7000**

 **Lahar: 7300-6300**

" **The hell was that?!"** Jellal growled as he and his partner stood up while Natsu chuckled.

"THAT was my trap Blackwing-Boobytrap and it's all thanks to you. See, the only way that card could've worked was if my opponent destroyed it. Not only did you take 1000 points of damage, but I get to draw a card!" Natsu grinned in triumph as he drew his card.

"Wow flamebrain, i never thought you'd use your brain like that." Gray taunted, though he flinched when Erza gave him a glare.

"Gray, when this is over, we are going to have a LONG talk." She said before turning back to the battle.

" **Great work genius."** 107 said sarcastically.

" **Like you could do better. I will now attack Pleia-"**

"I activate Pleiades' ability to return your monster!" Erza cut off as her monster absorbed his Overlay Unit, though Lahar smirked.

" **That won't work, for I will use Masquerade's ability! By using an Overlay unit when my opponent's monster activates an ability during the battle phase, not only can I negate the effect, but you take 800 points of damage."** One Overlay unit disappeared as Pleiades was covered in lightning, preventing him from using his Shining Return. Then, Masquerade snapped his fingers before a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and hit Erza.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Laxus' lightning may have been strong, but compared to this, it was a spark. The power was so great Erza was sent flying on her back, all while electricity coursed through her veins.

 **Erza: 7000-6200**

"ERZA!" Everyone screamed as the Titania was struggling to stand.

" **Even though your monster's ability was negate, he still remains on the field. Masquerade, attack Pleiades with Chaotic Magic!"** The number monster began doing multiple hand gestures before blasting Pleiades with a wave of energy, destroying him.

 **Erza: 6200-6000**

" **I shall end my turn after that."** 104 looked at Erza with a simple frown. **"Don't tell me after all that talk, you won't stand up. You truly are a disappointment Scarlet."** Everyone aside from his partner glared at him while Erza got up.

"That bastard is focusing on hurt Erza more than Natsu." Gray muttered with gritted teeth.

 _I have to heal them, but these flames won't let me pass. What do I do?_ Wendy questioned with clenched fists.

"You….won't…..win….I….draw." Erza panted while drawing her card and smiled. "First I shall activate the spell XYZ Revenge!" She showed a card with Evilswarm Ouroboros rising from the ground. "Since you control an XYZ monster, I can take on of its Overlay Units and revive an XYZ from my graveyard. Return, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" One of Masquerade's Overlay Units flew towards Erza's field while M7 ross from the ground. "Then I activate my trap XYZ Reborn, and revive Constellar Pleiades!" Erza's facedown ross up as Pleiades returned in a flash of light while the trap became an Overlay unit.

" **Well this is a problem."** Jellal said blankly.

"It will, but first I shall activate Constellar Tempest from my hand!" The Constellar star symbol appeared in the sky, much to everyone's shock. "Then I shall give my Pleiades another Overlay unit with Overlay Regen!" A blue glowing sphere hovered around Pleiades. "Never , I shall activate his ability to return Masquerade back to your Extra Deck!" Lahar actually widened his eyes as Pleiades launches a energy slash at his XYZ monster before it return to his extra deck. "Now it's time for payback, for everything you've done! Pleiades, attack 107 and M7, attack 104!" Pleiades jumped forward and slashed Jellal, making him groan in pain while M7 fired a beam of energy at Lahat, who fell on one knee.

 **Jellal: 7000-4500**

 **Lahar: 6300-3600**

"Now, I shall place one facedown and end my turn." Suddenly, the symbol in the sky started to glow. "And since my turn has ended, Constellar Tempest can now activate. By using all the Overlay Units from two Constellar monsters I control, I can halve your life points!" Several meteors fell from the sky before striking the two, making them scream in pain.

 **Jellal: 4500-2250**

 **Lahar: 3600-1800**

"Alright, Erza and Natsu are ahead of those two!" Lucy cheered with a smile.

"I knew those two could do it." Gray said with a smirk.

"Their moves are truly amazing." Jura added with a tiny smirk.

"Aye! Natsu and Erza are the two strongest wizards in Fairy Tail!" Happy yelled with his paw in the air.

"It's almost over." Wendy sighed while placing a hand over her heart. The only ones who weren't cheering where Stardust and Black Rose, who had a sinking feeling things just got worse.

" **Do you really think it's that easy…"** jellal muttered before giving them a death glare. **"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS! I DRAW!"** Just as he placed his fingers on the top card, a pulse of energy surged through his body. Slowly taking the card out, his eyes widened.

"Something is definitely wrong." Carla muttered with narrowed eyes as Jellal was looking down with his expression shadowed.

" **hehehehehehehehahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The humans stopped talking as they saw Jellal laughing again. However, this wasn't a laugh of sarcasm or even humor. It was power-crazed laughter, and it brought a shiver to their spines. **"Oh you are so dead. First I activate Monster Reborn from my hand, and just guess who's coming back?"** They were given no time to answer as the ground began to shake and Number 107 ross once more.

 **Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"Why would he bring h-him back?" The Celestial wizard stuttered as the dragon glared at her.

" **Because bimbo, I'm going to use him for something bigger!"** He took the card he just drew and raised it up. **"I activate the instrument to your doom, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"**

" **A Rank Up spell?!"** Both Stardust and Black Rose yelled in shock. Suddenly, Tachyon Dragon reverted back to spire mode and began descending into the Overlay Network.

" **You see, my dragon won't be of use without Overlay Units, but with this spell, I can make him evolve into an ever stronger beast! Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Go chaos XYZ Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"** The Overlay Network exploded as a golden sphere slowly began to rise from the vortex.

"What is that?" Natsu muttered with sweat falling down his head. Then, the sphere started to open as a powerful aura of power took the atmosphere. Everyone looked in pure fear as the new monster took the appearance of a three headed golden dragon with several tails and six energy wings.

*RROOOAARRRRR!* The power behind the roar was so strong, it pushed Natsu, Erza and everyone else away and even crack the remains of Nirvana.

 **Number C107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 9. Att: 4500/Def: 3000**

"Woah, and I thought his old form was bad." Natsu said as sweat fell down his face. The raw power the new monster was emitting was enough to make them believe they were in space due to its density.

" **I know Dragneel, our regular Number forms are terrifying by themselves, but using a Rank Up spell will give them a new meaning of power."** Jellal said with a dark smile. **"Now like Red, I'll activate my own Overlay Regen!"** The spell card quickly turned into a blue orb that circled the dragon. **"But it won't be staying for long, cause now I'm activating my dragon's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can prevent ALL card effects on my opponent's field until the end of this turn! Go Neo Tachyon Pulse!"** The Chaos XYZ absorbed the blue orb before releasing a massive wave of energy that sent everyone aside from Lahar flying several feet and cracked the ground even further. **"Next, I'll activate the spell Photon Sanctuary, which lets me summon two Photon tokens in attack mode!"** Two light blue orbs appeared next to the Number.

 **Photon Tokens: LV 4. Att: 2000/Def: 0**

" **Unfortunately, I can't attack with them."**

"T-then why'd he bring them out?" Happy asked while trembling as a bad omen could be felt in the air.

" **Well cat, let me tell you a bit about Chaos Numbers."** Jellal started. **"You don't necessarily need to use Rank Up to bring them out, but if you do, then that monster will gain an additional ability. Since I used my Tachyon Dragon with Rank Up, then my dragon has a second ability. By sacrificing two monsters, I can attack three times this turn!"** Everyone's eyes widened as both monsters were absorbed by Tachyon Dragon, who began to glow. **"Now here's my revenge from earlier Dragneel, attack his Beelze with Neo Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"** One of the dragon heads fired a beam of golden energy, which pierced Natsu's dragon and sent him flying. The blast continued until it stopped at Nirvana, causing a massive explosion.

 **Natsu: 2850-1350**

" **Now this WOULD be a good chance to kill you."** Jellal turned and pointed at Erza with a twisted grin. **"But I want Jelly boy to remember hurting you, more than before. Neo Galaxy eyes, attack her monsters!"** The left and right head launched a similar beam of energy which destroyed Erza's monsters and sent her flying.

 **Erza: 6000-2200**

"Natsu, Erza!" Lucy screamed as her friends were worse than before.

" **Oh wait until Jelly Boy remembers the look on your face!"** 107 laughed while his partner sighed.

" **If you are done torturing them, then finish your damn turn. You already wasted the chance to end Dragneel."** 104 said in irritation.

" **Who said I was done?"** He took one of his last 3 cards and showed it. **"I activate Number's Rebellion! Now one Number or Chaos Number can attack once more! Now my beast, end Scarlet's life!"** The Number glared at Erza before launched one last attack.

"Erza, get out of there!" Gray shouted.

"They can't stop it!" Lucy said in fear.

"NATSU, ERZA!" Happy and Wendy shouted as the beam closed in at Erza until…

*BOOM*

The attack was so powerful, it created a shockwave that broke the very ground and blinded everyone in a bright light. Jura once again summoned a rock wall and it BARELY held up from the force. Once it was done, a sizeable crater could be seen where Erza was standing. "E-Erza?"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH HOW JELLY BOY WILL LOOK WHEN HE FINDS OUT HE KILLED THE WOMAN WHO TRIED SO HARD TO SAVE HIM! OH HOW FUN IT'LL BE!"** 107 crackled as the Fairy Tail wizards began to cry.

" **I admit, she was…..mediocre at best."** 104 said while fixing his glasses.

"YOU BASTARDS!" The ice make wizard shouted as he smashed the flames with his ice make, only for it to melt. _Damnit, why didn't I tell you how I felt Erza….._

"M-miss E-Erza…" Wendy muttered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you miss Titania." Jura said solemnly while bowing his respect.

"Natsu….." Lucy and Happy muttered as they saw his silhouette in the smoke.

" **Trust me, we'll kill him in a bit, with you not far behind."**

"No one's dying today." A voice called from the smoke, much to everyone's shock. It began to clear, revealing Natsu, holding Erza in his arms.

" **WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! GOD DAMN CLICHE MOMENTS! I KILLED THAT BITCH, HOW IS SHE-"** Frustrated, Jellal looked at his duel disk, only to find Erza's life points in tact.

"I should be thanking you." Natsu gestured towards Lahar while putting Erza down. "The card you forced me to send to the grave was Necro Gardna, who can be banished to negate an attack. Also, since he wasn't on my field, your dragon's effect wouldn't stop it."

"And the force from your attack was too much for me, so Natsu took me to the side before anything else." Erza continued while giving her lover a smile.

" **Grrrrrr, whatever! You may have survived that one, but that'll be it! I place two facedowns and end my damn turn!"** 107 shouted in frustration while the humans sighed in relief.

"My move." Natsu drew his card and looked at his hand. He barely survived that assault, if it wasn't for Necro Gardna…..no, he couldn't think about that. He had a dual to win, and win he shall! "First I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." He drew his next cards and smirked. "Nice, I activate Call of the Haunted, which let's me bring back Assault Blackwing-Raikiri!" A purple mist covered the field as Raikiri appeared with a squawk.

 **Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2000**

"Next, I Special Summon Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall from my hand!" A blue circle was summoned to the field as a small black bird with blue eyes and its tongue out appeared.

 **Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall: LV 1. Att: 400/Def: 600**

"Now Raikiri's effect can-"

" **I discard effect Veiler from my hand to negate his effect from being activated."** Lahar called out as he sent a monster from his hand to the grave, canceling his monster's effect. **"We won't fall for the same trick Dragneel."**

"That's fine, cause I hoped you'd do that." He retorted with a grin. "I tune my Oroshi with Raikiri!" The smaller bird squawked while turning into a single green ring. "The defender of all light, please appear before me to defeat the evil that blocks our path." The rings erupted as Natsu looked at the numbers with amber colored eyes. "I Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust grinned as he materialized into real life and roared proudly into the sky.

 **Stardust Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"Amazing…" Lucy muttered as this was her first time ever seeing Stardust being summoned. Gray and others had the same thought while Black Rose smiled lovingly at her mate.

" **Your reign of terror ends now."** Stardust said with a serious tone, getting a glare of 104 and a smirk from 107.

" **Really? Well mr. Duel Guardian, you can't destroy my Chaos form with the pathetic points you have!"** Jellal laughed, though he raised a brow at Natsu's smirk.

"Now, I activate my other facedown Follow Wing!" Natsu's middle facedown ross, revealing an image of two golden wings. "Now I equip it to my Stardust, and he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." Stardust roared as his wings began to glow, forcing the numbers to shield their eyes. "Now Stardust, attack his Chaos Number!"

"Natsu, that thing's way too strong!" Happy shouted as Stardust charged at Neo Galaxy Eyes.

"Yeah, but that's where Follow Wing comes in. When a synchro monster equipped with this card attacks a monster, that monster's automatically destroyed and he gains it's attack points until the end of this turn!" Everyone's eyes widened as Stardust's wings covered the Number in a kind of cocoon. It got smaller, and smaller...and smaller until…

*BOOM*

A large explosion engulfed the inside of Follow Wings, getting the humans to smile as the number was destroyed once again. But their victory soon turned to horror as the smoke began to clear. "I-Impossible…" Jura muttered with a nervous sweat. Neo Galaxy Eyes remained in perfect condition, without so much as a scratch.

" **I admit, that was a close one Dragneel."** Jellal said with a chuckle. **"But with my Number Wall trap, my Numbers can't be destroyed by card effects or by battle involving non Numbers, which you. Don't. HAVE."**

" **Damn it."** Stardust muttered as his partner ended his turn with one single facedown.

" **I activate my own Pot of Greed, which like with you, allows me to draw two cards."** Lahar placed his fingers on his deck before feeling a strong plus from it. Taking his two new cards, he looked at his partner with a knowing nod. **"I summon Barian Necromancer in attack mode."** A man in purple robes and a witches staff appeared on the field.

 **Barian Necromance: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 900**

" **But why have one, when I can have 3?"** His deck began to glow and before long, two other Necromancers appeared next to their brother. **"I Overlay my three Barian Necromancers to XYZ summon….Number 104: Masquerade!"** All three monsters fused into one before Masquerade made his reappearance.

 **Number 104: Masquerade: Rank 4. Att: 2700/Def: 2000**

"IHe brought it out again…" Wendy said fearfully as Masquerade glared at her.

" **Now I activate his ability to-"** Chains suddenly appeared around the Number, stopping his movements and making Lahar frown.

"Payback's a bitch huh?" Natsu said with a grin as his own Fiendish Chain worked. "What're you going to do now?" To his surprise, Lahar actually chuckled, but this was dark and scheming.

" **I agree, payback is indeed a bitch Dragneel."** He looked at Natsu with a smirk before raising an all too familiar card. **"But let's see if you can handle this again…"**

" **Another Rank Up spell? Damn them."** Natsu's dragon growled as everyone else gasped.

" **I activate my own Rank Up Magic Barian's Force on my Number."** Masquerade broke out of its chains as it turned into a yellow blob of energy and entered the Overlay Network. **Now Dragneel, Titania, allow me the honor of introducing you to an even bigger nightmare. Appear, Chaos Number 104! When the force of Barina born from chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Come, Umbral Horror Masquerade!"** the new monster ross from the vortex and his appearance made the wizards step back in shock. It was much taller than 104 with red robes, spider like appendages on its back, blade-like legs, a golden staff with a red stone on top and a demonic face that was tilted to the left. Just the sight of the new monster brought a look of fear onto everyone's faces.

 **Chaos Number 104: Umber Horror Masquerade: Rank 5. Att: 3000/Def: 1500**

" **Whenever my new Number is special summoned, I can destroy a spell or trap on your field. Say goodbye to one of your facedowns Scarlet."** Masquerade fired a beam of energy from his staff onto Erza's left facedown, revealing it to be Dimension Prison. **"Next I shall activate Twin Twister to discard my final card to destroy your Follow Wing and other facedown Dragneel."**

"That's not happening, cause I'm activating Stardust's ability to-"

" **AHHHH!"** Stardust screamed in pain as a red aura surrounded his body.

" **Unlike his previous form, Umbral Horror Masquerade can negate your monster's ability any time, with the addition of discarding a card from my opponent's hand and halve your life points."** Masquerade absorbed an Overlay unit before firing a beam at Stardust, who shattered seconds later(much to Black Rose's anger). Then, two bolts of lightning shot from the sky and onto Natsu and Erza, who screamed in pain.

 **Natsu: 1350-675**

 **Erza: 2200-1100**

" **Now Masquerade, end Dragneel's life with Wicked Alchemy!"** Masquerade gave an evil chuckle as it began doing several hand gestures as black magic gathered in his hands.

"I….activate Drowning….Mirror Force…" Erza said as her only facedown, which had an image of blue barrier blocking an attack. "When...you….attack us...directly...this trap….returns all….your monsters….to your...deck…." A barrier appeared around the two as Masquerade's attack began to redirect its position.

" **Not happening. I activate my Barian Counter trap, which can only activate when a Number or Chaos Number is about to leave the field. They stay, but the battle phase automatically ends, regardless of who's turn it is."** Jellal said with a growl as the attack disappeared.

" **I end my turn. Let us see if you can escape this situation."** Lahar said in a calm tone.

"They only have one turn to do something." Carla said with a frown.

"B-but they'll use it to win, right?" Wendy said in fear.

" **Only time will tell."** Black Rose said solemnly as she saw Natsu and Erza struggling to stand.

"I-I-It….is...m-my...t-turn…" Erza couldn't even think straight as the damage she had taken was finally catching on. How pathetic. Here she was, in the face of battle once again, and yet her body was giving up. She had fought Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven, the Laxus fiasco and even the Oracion Seis, and in all those times, it was at her limit. So why, why is it that her body was failing at a crucial moment like this. Suddenly, she felt something warm next to her and a hand over her own.

"I'm...right here…" Natsu muttered while resting his chin on her right shoulder. "No matter…..what….we're ending this…..together…" There it was, the reason she was able to push through all those battles. Because of Natsu, the loud mouth, brash, idiotic, loyal, big hearted, handsome boyfriend that gave her a hand whenever she was down. There was no way in hell she was letting him down when he stuck his neck out for her. NO WAY! Suddenly, the top card of her deck began to glow as a surge of power coursed through their bodies. Grinning at each other, they made their move. "DRAW!" A golden line emanated from the card they drew.

" _ **It's time"**_ They heard Stardust say as they conducted their turn.

"In order to summon this monster, certain conditions must be met." Natsu started. "I banish my Beezle of the Diabolic Dragon…"

"And I banish Constellar Pleiades from my graveyard…" Erza continued as the spirits of both monsters appeared in the sky before being absorbed into a golden vortex.

"What's going on?!" Lucy questioned as a massive amount of magic was coming.

"Warrior that walks the path of light and darkness, please hear our call. Come forth and greet our enemies with your might." Natsu and Erza threw the card into the air as it began to glow. "We summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" A golden meteor shot from the vortex and crashed in front of the Fairy Tail wizards, causing everyone else, even the Numbers to cover up. When it did, a knight in gold and black armor with a unique sword and shield stood up.

 **Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"Woah…" Happy muttered at how cool the knight they summoned looked and the protective aura he emitted.

"But why would they bring such a beast out?" Jura questioned before he widened his eyes at the Numbers. They ACTUALLY looked shocked at the new monster, almost like they knew what is was.

" **W-what the hell? How did they get such a legendary Duel Monster?!"** 107 said with a nervous sweat.

" **It would see the benefit of being allies with a Duel guardian is showing."** 104 theorized while also sweating a bit.

"Then, I shall activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Number Wall!" Erza shouted as a tornado destroyed Jellal's trap. "Both of you have caused enough trouble for everyone, and I cannot forgive you." She glared at them, her brown eyes turning gold for a split second, before extending her arm. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Chaos Number 107!" The knight nodded before leaping forward.

"Erza, what are you doing?! That monster's way too weak to beat that dragon!" Gray shouted, though to his surprise, Erza smirked before revealing the only card in her hand, which was Honest.

"I shall activate Honest's ability from my hand! By discarding her, my light attribute monster gains the attack of the monster Black Luster is attacking!"

" **That won't work, for I shall activate my Number's ability to negate your's!"** Masquerade absorbed yet another Overlay Unit and was prepared to negate the monster's ability….

"Sorry, but that won't happen…" Natsu's final facedown ross, and much to the Number's horror, it was Breakthrough Skill, which shut off Masquerade's cancellation.

 **Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning: 3000-7500**

The Chaos Number attempted to blast Erza's monster to smithereens, but he used his shield to defend himself before jumping over the dragon and slashed it in the middle, causing it to explode.

" **DAMN YOU HUMANS!"** Jellal roared in pain as he was sent flying.

 **Jellal: 2250-0**

"And now my monster's own ability activates…" Erza smirked as she pointed at Masquerade. "When he destroys a monster in battle, he is allowed to strike once more. Go!" Black Luster Soldier jumped to the left and raised his sword at the Number, who attempted to block it with his staff, only for it to snap and leave him vulnerable to be destroyed in a sizeable explosion.

" **AHHHHHHH!"** Lahar screamed as he fell back several feet.

 **Lahar: 1800-0, winners: Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet**

"They...did it...THEY DID IT!" Lucy, Happy and Wendy cheered.

"Geez, they had me worried." Gray said with a tired sigh, but smiled regardless.

"That was a well fought battle." Jura commented with a small smirk. Black Luster Soldier turned to Erza before nodding and disappeared in a flash as the energy in her body faded. Luckily, her boyfriend was there to catch her with a smile.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Natsu asked rhetorically, getting her to roll her eyes and lean on his warm chest.

"AAHHH!" Jellal sudden began to scream as a purple aura surrounded his body and much to everyone's horror, Tachyon Dragon Pulled out of his body, and he was NOT happy.

" **NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M ALLOWING TWO HUMANS TO BEAT ME!"** He shouted in pure rage as he charged forward, causing their friends to yell while they hugged each other for the pain to come...only it didn't.

*Stab*

107 gasped in pain as Stardust appeared and rammed his claw through his heart. **"You will NEVER harm them Number."** Stardust said in a cold tone as his opponent began to lower his head.

" **Damn….you….Dragneel…..and….you...Star…..dust…."** Was all he said before he evaporated into yellow sparks and his card landed in front of Natsu. The synchro dragon turned his head towards 104, who despite being in his true form, remained human sized due to his lack of energy.

" **Don't think….I'm anything...like my...partner…."** He muttered while looking at Stardust. **"I admit….you and your duelist surprised me. I haven't had a duel like that in a long time."**

 **Where are the other Hundreds?"** To his irk, the Number chuckled

" **Oh...believe me….they'll come to you….sooner than expected…..I hope you….know….the consequences….of this….Guardian….."** He lowered his head before evaporating like his partner and landed in front of Natsu as the flames surrounding them disappeared.

"NATSU, ERZA!" The two hid the cards they won before turning towards their friends.

"Where did those 'Numbers' go?" Jura questioned.

"Trust me, they won't be a problem." Natsu answered while he and Erza fell on their backs.

"Here, let me heal you." Wendy quickly kneeled and began applying her healing magic, much to their relief. However, the peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of marching. Turning their heads, the group was shocked to see more Rune knights coming to their location.

"Look, it's the wizards assigned to destroy Nirvana!"

"They don't see too well."

"My god, it's Lahar!"

The leader of the Rune Knights began to groan as he stood up. "What in Earthland?"

"Sir, what happened here?" Some of the knights looked shocked at the destruction that occurred.

"I...can't recall…..Fernandez!" Realizing his objective, Lahar turned, only to see Jellal standing up while holding his head. "Men, arrest that man."

"Hang on, what are you doing?" Natsu shouted in anger as two knights handcuffed the blue haired amnesiac.

"This man is too dangerous to be left free...unless of course you have a problem with it?" Natsu wanted to agree, but remembering his dragon's words, he simply glared.

"It's alright Natsu Dragneel." Jellal suddenly said with a weak smile. "I deserve this." He turned his head towards Wendy, who had tears running down her face. "Stay safe little Wendy."

"J-Jellal." The little girl muttered while Carla patted her back and Black Rose gave her a sympathetic look. He walked forward and was about to step into the wagon, when something came in his mind.

"I remember." He turned to Erza, whose expression was shadowed by her hair. "It was your hair that brought the name Erza in my mind." Erza looked at him in shock before he entered the wagon, accepting the punishment he deserves. Lahar ordered his men to move and that they did until they were out of the group's sight.

"Erza…." Lucy said before her friend walked away into the forest, a single tear visible.

" **Poor girl."** Stardust said solemnly before nudging at Natsu, giving him the 'go to her' look, which he understood before running to catch his mate. Little did anyone know, D.D. Crow was watching the whole thing before he fell into a red portal, without a single sound.

' _With Erza'_

We now see the strongest woman in Fairy Tail sitting against a rocky wall, her forehead pressed against her legs as the sun began to rise. It wasn't fair. After fighting with everything she had when the Numbers took over his body, Jellal was still taken from her, her chance to save him...gone. She was a curse, destined to have people she loved taken from her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and a pair of warm arms wrap around her body.

"I'm sorry Erza…" Natsu muttered with regret laced in his voice. "I...I should've done something, ANYTHING to keep him here, so you could help." He then let out a hollow chuckle. "You know, I actually considered him one of us after he helped me against Zero. I promise, we'll get him back." His words were enough to fill her eyes with frustrated tears as she gripped his shirt and cried loudly on his chest, to which he hugged her tighter. That day, a friend was lost.

 **And there you have it, a bitter-sweet ending to the first arc. I know 'why didn't you just have Jellal join them?' Well, my reason is that I wanna follow canon as much as I can. Plus Stardust was right, doing anything to free Jellal would only cause problems, not only for Natsu but for Fairy Tail.**

 **I hope the duel ending was good enough since that part with BLS was on my mind since day one of making this duel. Trust me, the next arc's gonna have a LOT of duels, which I hope you guys love. Okay, about those Barian cards, those are obviously OC, which makes sense since they gained evolution from Barians. If you want the description of the cards they used, let me know.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM since I love feedback.**

 **Next Time: Wendy's first duel!**

 **But before you go...here's an epilogue….**

Red. It's the only word anyone could describe the world the Barians and 100s live in. An empty land with crimson skies, sharp rocks and lack of life. D.D. Crow entered this world through the portal he created and flew several feet before reaching his destination, which was a large sharp-looking castle in the middle of a river circle. While it would take hours for anyone to climb up this structure, he simply flew all the way to the top, where a window was opened just for him. Entering said window, the winged beast landed on a bird stand, which was located next to a crimson throne. A single cloaked figure walked in the room, though the only thing anyone could notice about them was their glowing blue eyes. The figure raised a brow as they saw D.D. Crow patiently waiting for them. **"What news do you have for me?"** They asked as the bird squawked and projected a film using his cybernetic brain. The figure stroked their chin as they saw Natsu and Erza defeat 104 and 107. **"Hmm, so this is Natsu Dragneel.."** Under his hood, the figure smirked while sitting on his throne. **"He may be a fitting candidate for our revenge. Rest and await further orders."** D.D. Crow squawked before flying away. The man closed his eyes in thought as a glowing number appeared on his forehead.

It was 101…..


	19. Chapter 19: Wendy's first duel!

**HEY EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MY 19TH CHAPTER OF DUELING TAIL! I am surprised at how quickly this story's chapters are coming out, yet I don't feel guilty about that whatsoever. Now before you guys ask, this is NOT the beginning of the filler arc, nor is it a continuation of the Oracion Seis arc. Think of it as a…..relaxation arc where the action will be cooled down since of course Natsu and his friends deserve it. This period won't last long, maybe 3 chapters at best. THEN shit will hit the fan.**

 **StreakFreak: Thank you and yes, he will…..soon;)**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: No, they still have their own minds and could very well take over anyone who touches them. I know, #destinydraw.**

 **Lightningblade49: Well besides the Barian cards, those cards do exist and Erza's a fast learner, unlike Natsu~;)**

 **Drakedragon297: Trust me, it's gonna be hell for her.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yeah, Number cards, especially over 100 are tough. No, she's not related to Supreme King, I just wanted to show her duelist potential being brought out. Trust me, that epilogue will be explained, hehe.**

 **Guest: Haha, yeah I could have her shove his face into her breasts, but that's WAY in the future.**

 **Flyingvortex: Thanks, but I don't plan on making that crossover since I haven't played that game, nor plan to in the future.**

 **Now we see our heroes returning home and a surprising duel in the end. I hope you guys enjoy this new intro for the upcoming arc!**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

On the coast of Magnolia, a ship could be seen sailing towards its port. Why this this ship so special? Well in contains the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail, along with a few potential members riding in it. "Wow, we're almost there!" Wendy shouted with a smile as she leaned against the rail to see the port not too far away. Currently, she was wearing a one piece green dress with brown sandals and two golden ringlets on each shoulder. The young dragon slayer was a little more than excited since she , Carla AND Black Rose were going to join Fairy Tail, a dream she's had for a while.

"Man, so this is how it feels to be on a boat. I'm so glad my motion sickness is gone." Natsu said with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool breeze of the ocean without his stomach trying to exploded. He wore a red shirt, brown shorts, his regular sandals and scarf safely around his neck, but the thing that caught most people's attention were the bandages around his body. The duel with 104 and 107 took its toll and it took Wendy a whole hour just to heal SOME of Natsu and Erza's wounds.

"When we get to Fairy Tail, I'll show you all the good fish stops Carla." Happy said, trying to win the heart of the 'woman' of his dreams.

"Hmm, like I care for any disgusting fish." Carla said while turning her head.

"It'll feel sssoooo good to relax at the guild for a while." Lucy said as she wore a decorated bikini while resting her chin on the table she sat at. The Celestial wizard smiled as she took out her three newest keys: Scorpio, Aries and Gemini. She was both shocked and happy that their contracts with Angel were terminated and they wanted to join her. Although she WAS curious why Aries was blushing while taking glances at Natsu, who didn't notice.

" **I agree, we all deserve to rest."** Stardust called out. Taking his human form, the duel dragon was currently lounging in one of the chairs, wearing nothing but light blue swim trunks. Lucy had to admit, for a dragon that could turn human, Stardust had a body that would make any woman go gaga for him. Unfortunately for those women, Black Rose, who was also in human form, was resting on her mate's chest, wearing a very sexy red bikini that made her curves and breasts stand out. Natsu was unaffected from her body since he had Erza, but Gray couldn't help but nosebleed at Black Rose's body. **"Gray, if you keep staring at my mate like that, I'm going to kill you."** Stardust didn't even need to open his eyes to hear Gray shutter in fear and look away.

" **Believe me my love, he's nothing compare to you."** Black rose said while circling her finger on his chest, making him sigh with a smile. **"Besides, I doubt he could beat you in bed…."**

" **I swear you're just asking for it."** He moved his hand down and gave her heart-shaped behind a squeeze, causing her to moan.

"We're still on the ship!" Lucy shouted with a massive blush as she thought of Natsu squeezing her-the hell did that come from?! Speaking of Natsu, he turned his head and frowned at what he saw. Erza was staring at the ocean, wearing a sexy purple bikini, with a solemn look on her face. She didn't even flinch when she felt his warm arms around her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, it's just…."

"Jellal, right?" Sure he wanted to break his face in for hurting Erza, but the bluenette did help him with Zero. "Like I said, we'll get him back so you can help, okay? For now, let's relax together, please?" Erza couldn't hold her giggle at her lover's pleading look as she gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure your magic isn't to cheer people up?" She asked with a teasing smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Only to those I love." With that, he gave her a series of kisses on her neck, making her moan.

"We're going to join Fairy Tail!" Wendy exclaimed loudly, unaware of the sexual innuendos happening on the ship.

' _At the Fairy Tail guild, some time later'_

"...And these are Wendy and Carla, they wish to join our guild." Erza said with a smile while gesturing the two.

"It's nice to meet you all." Wendy said while bowing her head, getting awww's from some of the guild members.

"Adorable!" Wakaba said while clapping his hands together and getting agreements from everyone else.

"There's even a female Happy!" Nab said.

"I bet your mom's real pretty." Macao said with a cat face. Stardust gulped as he saw the murderous aura surrounding Black Rose.

" **If those perverts even think of touching my little Wendy, I'll castrate them and force it back down their throats."** She warned with a glare, making her mate sweatdrop. The older guildmates who said those comments suddenly felt a chill down their spines, almost like something was watching them.

"We're so glad you made it back safely." Mira commented with a smile as Erza walked up to her and Makarov.

"I trust things went well my dear?" Makarov questioned, barely noticing Erza's slight flinch.

"Yes, we were able to complete the mission." She declared as Pleiades and Pollux appeared with a nod of agreement. Mira then walked up to Wendy with a sweet smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you two, my name is Mira."

"Wow, I can't believe it! First I meet Natsu and Erza, now miss Mirajane!" Wendy told Carla and Black Rose.

" **She's been a fan of Mirajane for quite some time. I can't make her drop a Sorcerer Weekly magazine whenever she appears."** Black Rose said with a giggle.

"I'm assuming your feline friend uses the same magic as Happy, but what about you?"

"Wait a minute! Don't you dare compare me to that horndog!" Carla shouted with an angered expression.

"Don't mind her. I use healing and support magic. Actually, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Everyone aside from Team Natsu gasped at what she said. The young wizard looked around in fear while Carla and Black Rose gave her a look of concern. _Did I say something wrong?_ Natsu and the others were about to back her up….when everyone suddenly cheered.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Wendy gasped in surprise. "WE HAVE THREE DRAGON SLAYERS!"

"Just like Natsu and Gajeel!"

"I never heard of a guild with three Dragon slayers!"

"Now we're gonna be even stronger!" Wendy let out an angelic smile while Black Rose sighed in relief. Up on the second floor, Mystogan was watching the whole thing before teleporting away. Gajeel, who was leaning against one of the wooden pillars, took a glance at both Happy and Carla before sweating nervously.

 _It's...not fair!_ He clenched his fists as he pictured Happy and Carla flying in the air. _I mean, I'm a dragon slayer, so where the hell is my flying cat?!_

" **Hmm?"** Stardust looked up in confusion as he saw Gajeel with a depressed cloud over his head. **"Natsu, does Gajeel seem...depressed to you?"**

 _I guess, just let him be._ Natsu mentally shrugged. "So anyways, this guy had a purple snake with wings and flew around like this." Natsu said while doing a flying bird gesture.

"Snakes aren't manly enough to fly." Elfman said in doubt.

"Aww come on. I'm telling the truth." Natsu playfully punched him on the shoulder….and sent him flying all the way to the wall. Everyone stopped to look at Natsu, who observed his own hand before speaking. "That was my fault! Sorry Elfman."

" **You should really watch your own strength."** His dragon said with a facepalm.

"Woah, did Natsu get stronger?"

"I think, the only time he knocked someone out was Gray."

"That's kinda hot." Erza's brow twitched at that comment, but she did nothing but continue eating her cake(cause what the fuck else would she eat?)

"Geez flamebrain, calm down will ya?" Gray asked in irritation, getting Natsu to glare before a mischievous idea came in mind. Faster than anyone could see, Natsu appeared in front of his rival and sent a Shoryukan on his jaw, sending him flying. "AAHHHHH, I'M BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!" With that, Gray was gone as Natsu laughed and made everyone sweatdrop.

 _Wow, Natsu's so strong. I wish I could be like him._ Wendy thought, getting Black Rose to frown. She knew keeping Wendy away from duel monsters was for her safety, but because of her overprotectiveness, she was kidnapped and hurt. Gritting her teeth, she flew towards Stardust, much to Wendy's confusion. _Black Rose, where are you going?_

" **I just need to talk to Stardust and Natsu about something."** She said in a motherly tone. **"Why don't you go around and make some new friends?"**

 _B-But-_

"Go on." Lucy suddenly called out as she and Erza walked up to them.

"We will keep an eye on Wendy while you discuss what you need to." Erza said with a smile, getting one from the dragon. "Come along Wendy." The Bluenette was a bit unsure, but she trusted her dragon's judgment. With a nod, she was escorted to the bar by her friends while Black Rose convinced Stardust and his slightly reluctant partner(one glare from her was enough to make him obey her) to talk outside.

"Hello little wend, my name is Makarov Dreyar." The guild master said with a fatherly smile as he jumped down to greet the young slayer.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." She replied with a bow, getting him to chuckle.

"How do you like our guild so far?"

"It's amazing! I've always wanted to come here and now I'm a member!"

"Well when you get your stamp, you will be~" Mira sang as she showed the guild stamp in her grasp. "Now, what color would you like your mark and where?" It didn't take long for the young girl to make her decision.

"Blue on my right shoulder please." Mira nodded before pressing the stamp on her arm, creating a Fairy Tail guild mark.

"And what about her?" Carla, who had ignored Happy, chose to have her guild mark pink and on her back. Erza and Lucy felt slight guilt as they noticed they chose the guild marks where they had their previous guild's. It was a tough time, to find out your whole guild was just an illusion. It made their hearts ache when Wendy fell on her knees, crying while Black Rose gave her a comforting hug. It wasn't until Erza offered them a place in Fairy Tail, which they agreed to.

"Wow, we're members of Fairy Tail!" Wendy's words snapped them out of their trance as she traced her new mark. "I can't wait for Black rose to see."

"Black Rose? Who's that?" The four froze at the she-devil's question. They just said the name of a duel monster, something they didn't know about.

"Is something wrong you four?" Makarov questioned with a raised brow.

"It's nothing master. Black Rose is a nickname for a friend of wendy's who's visiting." Erza quickly said, getting nods of understanding from the two. It was too long until Black Rose return to her duelist's side.

" **Wendy, come with me."** She said with a serious tone.

 _Is there something wrong?_

" **No, but this is important."** She turned her gaze towards the others. **"You may come if you wish, but we must leave now."** With that, she flew towards the guild doors, waiting for them.

"I just remembered, Black Rose needs our help with something." Lucy told the master with a nervous chuckle. "We'll be back."

"Very well. Be safe you three." With that, the girls(including Carla), followed Black Rose to the outskirts of Magnolia, where Natsu and Stardust were waiting for them.

"You guys came too?" Natsu asked in surprise since Black Rose told him only Wendy would come.

"Why Natsu, does having two girls make you feel uncomfortable?" Erza teased with a hand on her hip.

"What? No, of course not. It's just-"

" **I told them it was fine if they wish to join us Natsu."** Black Rose interrupted before turning towards Wendy. **"Wendy, do you remember the promise I made to you yesterday?**

"Of course, you said you would help me get stronger." She answered with a big smile. "But why bring it up?"

" **Because…."** She closed her eyes before looking at her with determined eyes. **"We will start your very first duel now."**

"EH?!" Erza, Lucy and Carla exclaimed in shock while Natsu and Stardust stayed calm.

"But why so early Black Rose? I mean, you just arrived here. Why not res-"

" **The reason is that exactly."** She interrupted with a serious tone. **"I understand the events of yesterday are still fresh, but we must move past that before anything else. So Wendy, would you like to being your training?"** Wendy was at a loss for words. Her duel monster, who promised to train her, wanted to do so at this very moment. There was obvious doubt since she has once really seen a duel once, and that was a battle to the death. On the other hand, Natsu seemed to have gotten stronger from his training with Stardust a few weeks ago. After a bit of thinking, she looked at Black Rose with determined eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Now hold on a moment." Carla said with a hint of authority. "You mean to tell me you want Wendy to risk her life in a dangerous game? I will not allow it."

" **I understand your fear Carla, but I can guarantee Wendy will be say in training."** Stardust said, though it wasn't helping.

"Do you realize that your partner and Scarlet almost died yesterday by those monsters? If you expect to allow such a bar-"

" **Enough Carla."** Black Rose said with a stern tone, very similar to Erza's. **"Do you understand that if we do not train Wendy, then she could be kidnapped again like with 107? Or a prime target for other duel monsters like Winged Guardian? I will always protect Wendy, but there is a limit to what I can do, like with you. Please understand, training her to become a duelist will help her in more ways than one."**

"It'll be fine Carla." Wendy told her friend with a smile.

"But Wendy-"

"I want to do this, to be strong like Natsu, like miss Erza. If Black Rose can help me, then I will do it. Do you understand?" The white feline saw the determined eyes of her best friend and could not doing anything but sigh.

"Very well, but I will be watching."

"Okay, now that that is sorted out, how will Wendy's training begin?" Erza questioned.

" **Like this."** Stardust raised his claw, creating a light that transported everyone in the area away.

' _In the Dimensional Plane'_

Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Carla wiped their eyes to get use to the lighting. When they did, they gasped as they were no longer outside, rather in space(in a way.) "My god…."

"Where are we?"

"This is the Dimensional Plane, a place where no one can interrupt Wendy's training." Natsu answered with a smile. "This was also the place I had my first duel."

"Wow, it's so big!" Happy called out from Erza's shoulder, much to everyone's shock.

"Happy! Where did you come from?" The busty blonde questioned as Happy jumped next to Carla.

"Well I saw you guys leave the guild, so I followed until Stardust used that light and poof, I'm here." He then turned to Carla. "So Carla, is this place romantic for a first date?" All she did was 'hmph'.

" **Let's begin."** Black Rose said. **"First, in order to know how to duel, you must know the rules."**

"Rules?" Wendy questioned as Stardust summoned the duel monster's guide and handed it to Wendy. "Wow, there are a lot of rules."

" **Take your time dear, in this place, time is limitless."** Stardust said, getting her to nod and begin to skim the lines.

"So wait, you were brought here, accepted the offer to be a duelist by Stardust, dueled a copy of yourself and won? Wow, that must have been tough."

"It was, he used a dragon deck and I barely won when I thought of you guys." Natsu said, remembering how he felt when thinking of his guild being destroyed.

"That's why I'm proud of you." Erza said lovingly while holding his hand.

"It must feel good to duel." Lucy muttered, thinking of how strong she could get from dueling.

" **Here miss Heartfilia."** the Star dragon suddenly said, summoning an exact copy of the duel monster's guide and handed it to Lucy, much to her shock.

"But why?"

" **Because I can feel your interest in duel monsters. Who knows? Maybe one day a deck will choose you to be it's master."** Lucy thanked the dragon and began reading the rules, having interest in fusion and XYZ summons. After a few hours, both girls handed the guides towards stardust, who made them disappear. **"Now we shall give you an opponent to duel."** A light circle erupted a few feet from the group. When it died out, a young woman with fair skin, brown eyes and dark burgundy hair that reached her chin. Her attire consisted of a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar, a sleeveless magenta trench coat, a red choker and an emerald crested golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them.

"Wait, you're not making her face a clone?" Natsu questioned.

" **Why would we do that? We can create an avatar duel partner from multiple designs."** Black Rose said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why did I face a clone of myself?" He turned his head to glare at Stardust, who had an innocent grin.

" **Cause I knew it'd scare you."** His answer made Natsu grumble.

"It's nice to meet all of you." The woman said with a bow.

"Umm, likewise ummmm….."

" **Her name is Akiza, and she will be Wendy's opponent. Which reminds me…."** Black Rose did something no know except Stardust expected: she flew towards Akiza's side. **"You will also be facing me Wendy."**

"Wait a minute! I thought you were going to help her training, not battle her!" Carla shouted in disbelief.

" **I simply wish to see how Wendy would do, and the best way to do so is to face her myself."** She turned to Wendy with a serious expression. **"Are you ready dear?"**

"Y-Yes, but I don't have-" As if reading her mind, a pink and white duel disk(Luna's) appeared on her left arm, along with a deck already inside. "Woah…."

" **Everyone else, please follow me so they can begin their duel."** Stardust said as the others walked a few feet away, but not before giving words of encouragement towards their friend.

"Good luck Wendy." Lucy said.

"Yeah, show them who's boss!" Happy added.

"We will be with you the whole way." Erza said with a smile. Carla gave her a nod while Natsu just crossed his arms with a grin.

"Show her the power of a dragon slayer." His words were enough to bring a smile to her face before narrowing her eyes and activating her duel disk. Akiza raised her left arm, summoning the same duel disk Erza used the day before and placed her deck inside.

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison while drawing five cards.

"I'll begin." Akiza drew her card before playing it facedown sideways. "I shall summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Okay, m-my draw." Wendy drew her first card and placed it in her hand. Taking a few deep breaths, she made her move. "I summon Wind-Up Knight in attack mode." A toy knight with white armor, a metallic cape and robotic eyes appeared on the field.

 **Wind-Up Knight: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200**

"1800 huh? Not a bad way to start." Natsu muttered, though he had a feeling Akiza was expecting this.

"Wind-Up Knight, attack her monster." The little knight lunged forward and brought his sword down, only to hit a wall of spiky vines.

 **Hedge Guard: LV 3. Att: 0/Def: 2100**

A piece of Wind-Up knight's sword chipped off and struck Wendy, making her gasp.

 **Wendy: 8000-7700**

"You attacked Hedge Guard, who has more than enough defense points to stop you attack." Akiza said with narrowed eyes.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Carla called out.

"I'm fine, just got caught off." She muttered while mentally scolding herself for such a dumb move. "I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appeared in front of her as Akize drew.

"I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode." A lion with brown fur, yellow flames and a red main appeared with a roar, making Wendy flinch a bit.

 **Botanical Lion: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 2000**

"And for every plant type monster on my field, he gains 300 attack points!"

 **Botanical Lion: 1600-1900**

"Now, attack Wind-Up Knight!" The plant-like beast roared as it began rushing towards Wendy's monster.

"Wendy, do something!" Happy shouted.

"She'll lose her only monster."

 _What do I do? My facedown can't activate now-wait...OF COURSE!_ Wendy widened her eyes before making her move. "I activate my knight's special ability! When a Wind-Up monster is being attacked, I can negate it!" Wind-Up Knight raised his shield and successfully fended off the lion.

" **Impressive, she remembered to use her monster's ability, even if it's not her turn."** Stardust commented while Natsu nodded.

"Not bad, but let's see how long you can play defensive." Looking at her hand, Akiza took three cards and placed them in her duel disk. "I place two cards facedown, then activate the continuous spell The World Tree!" A large tree ross from the ground behind the female duelist. "I end my turn."

"Okay, I can do this." Wendy sighed while drawing her next card and smiled. "I activate my own spell, Wind-Up Factory!" A small workshop with several tiny robots appeared behind the dragon slayer. "Then, I'll summon Wind-Up Rabbit in attack mode." A red robotic rabbit appeared with a bounce.

 **Wind-Up Rabbit: LV 3. Att: 1400/Def: 600**

One of the cards in Wendy's hand suddenly began to glow. "And since I normal summoned one Wind-Up monster, I can special summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand!" A metallic fin appeared on the surface, almost like it was on water before a blue robotic shark jumped out the ground and landed next to Rabbit.

 **Wind-Up Shark: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1300**

The workshop behind then began to build something. "Since I used the effect of a Wind-Up monster on my field, I can add another one from my deck to my hand." A card shot out her deck and she added it to her hand. "Now I'll activate my shark's other ability, which lets me either increase or decrease his level by one. I choose to decrease it." Wind-Up shark began to glow as his level decreased. "I Overlay my level 3 Wind-Up Rabbit and Shark!" Rabbit turned into a brown blob while Shark was blue and both entered the Overlay Network. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon…..Wind-Up Carrier!" The black vortex exploded as two large ships with a blue robot in the middle sailed onto the battlefield.

 **Wind-Up Carrier: Rank 3. Att: 1500/Def: 1500**

"Now I'll activate his ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can special summon a Wind-Up monster from my deck, so come out Wind-Up Snail in defense mode!" One of Carrier's doors opened, allowing a small pink robotic snail to appear on the field.

 **Wind-Up Snail: LV 2. Att: 100/Def: 2000**

"Then I activate my Rush Recklessly spell to increase my Knight's attack points by 700." A red aura surround the warrior type monster.

 **Wind-Up Knight: 1800-2500**

"Now Wendy has enough to destroy that lion." Lucy commented.

"Now Wind-Up Knight, attack her Botanical Lion!" Wendy's monster charged at the beast before slicing it clean in half.

 **Akiza: 8000-7400**

Suddenly, vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Knight and Carrier, much to their shock. "W-what?"

"When you destroyed my Lion, you allowed to activate my trap Wall of Thorns." Akiza answered with a smirk. "Now all your attack position monsters are destroyed." Wind-Up Knight and Carrier screamed as the vines continued to squeeze them before they exploded. "Additionally, when a plant type monster is destroyed by battle, my World Tree gains a flower counter." A flower bloomed on one of the tree's roots.

"Wendy fell for the trap too easily." Erza said solemnly.

"Poor Wendy." Lucy added as she saw the depressed look on the girl's face.

"I end my turn." She muttered before Akiza drew her next card.

"I summon my Lonefire Blossom in attack mode." A small flower with a bomb-like top sprouted onto the field.

 **Lonefire Blossom: LV 3. Att: 500/Def: 1400**

"Now I activate its ability. By sacrificing it, I can special summon a monster from my deck." The plant type monster exploded as a small cotton ball with big eyes took its place.

 **Spore: LV 1. Att: 400/Def: 800**

"Next, I shall activate Spore's ability, by removing my Lonefire Blossom from graveyard from play, her level increases by my other monster's level." Akiza took Lonefire into her pocket as Spore's level increased by three, making it level 4.

" **She really isn't holding back."** Stardust muttered solemnly as he knew where this was leading.

"I tune my level 4 Spore with Hedge Guard!" The furball transformed into 4 green rings as Hedge Guard entered them. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Erza, Happy, Lucy, Carla and especially Wendy widened their eyes as the rings erupted, summoning Black Rose with a mighty roar.

 **Black Rose Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2400/Def: 1800**

"B-B-Black R-Rose?" The bluenette stuttered while taking a step back. Black Rose didn't want to scare her 'daughter', but this was the only way for her to get strong and tame her.

"This can't be good." Happy said with fear in his eyes.

 _Come on Wendy, how are you gonna get outta this situation?_ Natsu mentally questioned as he saw how she shook in fear.

"I activate my Black Rose's special ability. By removing from play one plant type monster from my graveyard, I can force a defense position monster on your field into attack mode, and it loses all it's attack point!" The spirit of Spore floated in front of the dragon and to everyone's shock, she ate him as vines wrapped around Wind-Up Snail, forcing it on the offense.

 **Wind-Up Snail: 100-0**

"Now Black Rose, attack Wind-Up Snail with your flames of revenge." Giving Wendy an apologetic look, Black Rose unleash her purple flames onto Snail, who exploded and sent Wendy flying.

 **Wendy: 7700-5300**

"WENDY!" Carla was about to run in….when Natsu put his leg in front of her. "What are you doing?! Can't you see she's been injured!" Natsu just looked at the battle with a calm expression(which let's face it, is rare.)

"Natsu?" Erza questioned in concern, though he didn't answer.

"Owww," Wendy moaned as she touched her head, which made Black Rose feel an incredible amount of guilt, but this was what happens in a duel. She couldn't turn into her human form and hug the girl, she needed to stand on her own.

"I shall then end my turn with a facedown." Akiza looked at Wendy with narrowed eyes. "Tell me Wendy, will you cower or fight?" It may have been harsh, but it needed to be said.

"I...draw." Wendy looked at the card she drew, but before she could do anything….

"And I shall activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Wind-Up factory!" the facedown Akiza just put down ross and shot a tornado that obliterated Wendy's spell. "I won't allow you to add anymore monsters."

"She's really pushing Wendy into a corner." Lucy said before turning to Natsu. "Natsu, what do you think Wendy should do?" To her surprise and annoyance, he didn't answer, but just watched.

"Okay, what's wrong with you Natsu? Don't you care about Wendy?" The Titania questioned with her usual glare, though it surprisingly didn't affect him. "Natsu?"

 _I need to do something to be Black Rose, but I don't have anything to overpower her, and her ability will hurt me if I put a monster in def-wait, THAT'S IT! I just need a monster that can stay around._ "I summon Wind-Up Rat in attack mode!" a small purple and white robotic rat appeared on the field.

 **Wind-Up Rat: LV 3. Att: 600/Def: 600**

"And once per turn, I can switch him to defense mode to special summon a Wind-Up monster from my graveyard!" Wind-Up Rat squeaked as in curled into a ball and brought back Rabbit.

 **Wind-Up Rabbit: LV 3. Att: 1400/Def: 600**

:Now, I Overlay my level 3 Wind-Up Rat and Rabbit!" Both monsters turned into orange blobs as they entered a black vortex. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon...Wind-Up Zenmaines!" A triangle shaped machine with two robot claws appeared on the field.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaines: Rank 3. Att: 1500/Def: 2100**

"With that, I end my turn." She finished with a nervous smile.

 _Think she found a way to destroy Black Rose?_ Natsu mentally asked his dragon.

 _ **Perhaps, but if I know Black Rose, she'll know what to do to counter.**_

"I draw." Akiza said with a smirk. "I suppose you recognize this monster. Lonefire Blossom!" Wendy's eyes widened as another lonefire appeared on the field. "And like before, I shall activate his ability to summon an even stronger monster from my deck." Like before, Lonefire exploded, but instead of Spore, a woman dressed in a black leather top and white skirt, black feather wings and a rose whip appeared.

 **Fallen Angel of Rose: LV 7. Att: 2400/Def: 1300**

"And like before, I shall use Black rose's effect to force your XYZ monster in attack mode!" Botanical Lion's spirit floated in front of her and like before, she ate it while vine forced Zenmaines to stand.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaines: 1500-0**

"Oh no, it's happening again." Happy muttered.

"Now Black Rose, attack again!" The dragon unleashed her purple flames at Wendy's monster, but to her shock, Wendy smiled.

"Not so fast! I activate Zenmaines ability! By using an Overlay unit, he can't be destroyed!" A barrier surrounded the XYZ monster as a barrier took its place, keeping it safe.

"But won't she still take damage?" lucy asked.

" **It's Zenmaines ability she's relying on."** Stardust said with a serious tone, getting their attention. **"During the end phase, when he used that protection ability, Wendy can destroy a card on the field. I think she plays to destroy Black rose."**

 _Good idea Wendy._ Carla thought with a sigh.

"An impressive plan Wendy. Akiza complimented with a challenging smirk. "But that won't work because I activate Breakthrough Skill!" Akiza's facedown ross as Wendy's monster was covered in red electricity. "Now your monster will be destroyed and his ability won't activate."

"Oh no." Was all wendy said before her monster was destroyed.

 **Wendy: 5300-2900**

"Now Fallen Angel of Roses, attack wendy directly, and thanks my World Tree, by removing a flower counter, a plant type monster on my field gains 400 attack and defense points." The flower disappeared as the monster began to glow.

 **Fallen Angel of Roses: 2400-2800**

She then rushed in and smashed her whip in front of Wendy, causing her to scream as the force sent her flying.

 **Wendy: 2900-100**

"Wendy, hang in there!" Lucy and Happy shouted while Erza and Carla looked equally worried. Black rose scolded herself for hurting Wendy, but this was for her own good, even if it made her feel like a monster.

"I end my turn." Akiza looked as Wendy got on both knees. "You have one chance Wendy, to make a comeback. Question is: will you?"

"I-I can't….I can't do it…." Wendy muttered as tears fell down her face. "I'm…..I'm not strong enough…"

 _ **Wendy…**_

"Don't quit!" Natsu suddenly shouted in anger, much to their shock. "Wendy, I believe in you, we all do! The problem is that you don't believe in yourself." He pointed to Erza and himself. "Do you think we gave up yesterday? No! We keep fighting till the end because we had you guys depending on us. Think: what would your old guild want?"

"My….guild…" That's right. The old guildmaster of Cait Shelter, who turned out to be a spirit, told Wendy one last piece of advice. To make friends that love and care for her and to live her life any way possible. Yeah she was devastated, but his words rang true. Fairy Tail...they welcomed her in, even if it was recent.

"GO WENDY!" Happy shouted.

"WE'RE ALL HERE WITH YOU!" Lucy called out.

"Have heart and keep moving forward." Erza added.

"Wendy…" Carla said while clenching her paws. "I know you have the strength to win. You destroyed the lacrima by yourself, and I know Grandine would want you to stay strong, so…" She lifted her head and shouted to the top of her lungs. "DEFEAT HER!"

"Everyone….they believe...in me…." They were right, she wasn't alone. Her new family were here, cheering for her. And there was no way she'd let them down. Tightening her fist, she stood up and gave Black Rose a hard look. "I won't lose, even to you Black Rose." Suddenly, the top of her deck began to glow as the spirits of all her monsters appeared around her. "Wind-Up Knight, Shark, Rabbit, you all came to fight with me?" They all gave a nod, getting her to smile as she placed her fingers on her top card. " I DRAW!" A golden stream followed as Wendy looked at the card with a smile. "I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets use both draw until we have six cards." They both drew as Wendy's smile grew. "Next, I'll summon Wind-Up Soldier in attack mode!" A green robot with a V-shaped head and claw-like hand appeared on the field.

 **Wind-Up Soldier: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200**

"Then I activate my Monster Reborn sell to bring back Wind-Up Shark!" A bright light emanated on the field as Shark reappeared.

 **Wind-Up Shark: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1300**

"Next, I'll activate both their abilities to increase their levels by one!" Both monsters grew at they became level 5. "Now, I Overlay my level 5 Wind-Up Soldier and Shark." Both monsters entered the Overlay Network as Wendy's eyes began to glow light blue. "Machine that strikes down those it it's path, please hear my call so you may help slay thy enemy. I XYZ summon….Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" A large red robot with a drill for a hand on its right side appeared.

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: Rank 5. Att: 2600/Def: 1900**

"That's an impressive monster, but he doesn't have enough power to defeat me." Akiza said, though raised a brow as Wendy smiled.

"That's why I'm equipping him with these! First since my life points are lower than yours, I can use Megamorph to double my monster's attack!" The XYZ monster began to grow, much to everyone's surprise.

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: 2600-5200**

"Then I'll activate Limiter Removal to double my monster's attack points even more!" A grey aura surrounded her monster.

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: 5200-10400**

"10400 attack points?!" Akiza shouted in actual shock.

"Now Wind-Up Zenmaioh, attack Black Rose Dragon with Spiral Drill!" The machine type lunged forward and reeled his arm back. However, instead of being angry, Black Rose smiled.

" **You did it...Wendy…"** She said with a single tear as she was destroyed and Akiza was sent flying.

 **Akiza: 7400-0, winner: Wendy Marvell**

"I did it?" Wendy questioned before collapsing on her knees.

" **Yes you did dear."** Stardust said with a proud smile as he and the others ran up to her.

"WENDY, THAT AWESOME!" Happy shouted in joy.

"You were amazing in that duel." Lucy added with her hands clapped together.

"You certainly have impressed us." Erza said with a smile.

"Wendy, that was truly dangerous." Carla scolded with her paws crossed before she sighed and gave a tiny smile. 'However, I am proud you won on your own." Wendy gave them all an appreciated smile before Natsu kneeled down to her level and grinned.

"That was an awesome duel Wendy. If you ever want to practice, just tell me, okay?" he said gently, getting her to blush, but eventually give her own toothy grin. The group then heard footsteps, which belongs to Akiza, with Black Rose flying next to her.

"Wendy, on behalf of the lant deck, we congratulate you on your victory." She said with a smile before holding out said deck. "They would be honored if you would wield them."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Of course, you defeated them, which proves you are worthy." Wendy looked at natsu, who gave her a nod before she took the deck, which in turn allowed Akiza to disappear.

" **Wendy, I can't tell you how proud I am of you."** Black rose said in a motherly tone. **"You've shown true growth, and that is why I know you will be a true duelist."** Wendy looked at her before tears ran down her face and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry I attack you! I just wanted to show that I was strong, and-"

" **Shh, I know, but I wanted you to do it."** She countered before wrapping her wings around her little body. **"I know Grandine would be proud of you, like I am."** The bluenette smiled while hugging her dragon tighter while everyone watched with a smile. Stardust, seeing this as an opportunity, teleported everyone back to Earthland. Black Rose let go of Wendy before looking at Natsu.

"I know, I know you said to keep quiet, but-"

" **Thank you."** She suddenly said, much to the other's confusion. **"The reason Natsu didn't say anything was because I asked him to remain silent to see if Wendy could win on her own, but I now know that was selfish, and for that, I apologize."**

"Nah, it's fine. You wanted her to win without distractions, I get it." Natsu said with a grin, getting the dragon to smile.

" **There is ONE thing I would like to ask of you."**

"What?"

" **Would it be alright if Wendy moved into your house?"** She asked rather bluntly.

"EHH?!" Practically everyone asked(though Stardust looked happy.)

" **Well if she's going to train with you, then we shouted be nearby, wouldn't you agree?"**

"Well y-yeah, but will Wendy be okay with it?"

"I-I don't mind as long as we train." Wendy muttered while playing with her thumbs.

"Of course, plus I shall also be there to ensure Natsu doesn't do anything." Erza said bluntly.

"Again, EHHH?! You can't be serious!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"We'll as Natsu's girlfriend, it isn't strange for me to spend the night there, correct?" She asked while tilting her head.

"I-I guess." _Great, I won't get alone time._ Natsu thought with a sigh, though he caught Stardust giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll show you where we keep the fish." Happy told his love.

"Perfect." Carla said sarcastically.

' _Later that night'_

After getting some of Erza and Wendy's luggage, the five were finally settled in and were now sleeping. It was a miracle that Natsu had two guestrooms, otherwise he'd have to sleep on the couch, not that it wasn't a bad idea, it's just he wanted to sleep with his mate. Black Rose, in human form stroked Wendy's hair with a smile before sneaking out the room and closing the door slowly. She turned to see Stardust doing the exact same thing before turning into his spirit form. With a nod, he opened a white portal and entered through it, with Black Rose behind him.

" ***sigh* another sight, another dead end."** Dark magician said with a yawn as he, Neos and Utopia were in the council room, discussing about the recent duel monsters sighting.

" **I swear, they're just doing that on purpose."** Neos suggested while cracking his neck.

" **The Dark Ones have truly adapted to camouflage their troops in an instant."** Utopia said solemnly. Just then, a white portal opened, revealing Stardust and Black Rose in human form.

" **Hello everyone, I'm back."** Stardust said with a smile.

" **Stardust! You bastard, what took you so long?"** Neos said while shaking his hand. Turning his head, he was shocked. **"Black Rose?!"** The other two looked equally shocked.

" **It's good to see you all again."** She said with a respectful bow.

" **I agree, we thought after the battle at Clover Forest that you were-"**

" **Dead? No, I survived, but the troops I had….they didn't make it."** Her eyes held sadness and regret.

" **I see, well I give you my sympathy. Now, can you please explain why you are here?"** Both Stardust and Black rose had a serious expression.

" **The 100s are back."** All three guardians widened their eyes in shock. For the next few minutes, they explained Natsu and Wendy, 104 and 107, Nirvana, and even the warning they were given. **"It seems they've grown in size."**

" **Damn it. GOD DAMMIT!"** Utopia shouted while punching the table, breaking it in half. **"And you say your duelist defeat them both?"** Stardust nodded before giving him 104 and 107, along with their chaos forms.

" **They are still conscious, which means we can't let anyone touch them."** They nodded before he continued. **"There's also the matter of my duelist natsu dragneel. He had grown faster than anyone we've seen…..and he unlocked my magic on his own."**

" **No freakin way! The only why he could use your cosmic flames is if you allow him to-"**

" **Yet I didn't and he still used it!"** Silence took the room as the three began to think of what to do.

" **I have heard the progress he's made from my old rival. Natsu does sound interesting."** Dark Magician suddenly said with a smile.

" **What are you suggesting Dark Magician?"** Utopia questioned with narrowed eyes.

" **I think I'll challenge him...to a duel."**

 **AND CUT! That's where we'll stop for today, and god damn I did not expect this chapter to be this long, but hey, it happened. The next chapters may be less or equally long than this one, idk.**

 **I hope you guys liked the duel, and trust me, Wendy will get in more screen time in the near future.**

 **So even Dark magician is interested in natsu to duel him. What will Natsu use, and will he win? Only time will tell.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next time: Duel with a legend!**


	20. Chapter 20: Dueling with a legend!

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's ya boy, The 3rd dragneel, bringing you a chapter I have been REALLY looking forward to using ever since I was pitched the idea. If you don't know, THIS IS GONNA BE A TWO PART DUEL BETWEEN NATSU AND DARK MAGICIAN! I knew I would have Natsu have D.M. in the future, but not like this. That goes to show you how impressed the Guardians are with him, especially defeating two Numbers over 100. As previously mentioned, this is a two parted since I do not wanna break my back making an entire essay(that's in a few weeks for my class.)**

 **Flyingvortex: Relax my friend, he'll get them and use them very soon(I have a Speedroid deck in real life;)**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you.**

 **StreakFreak: No, because i have another monster he'll egt *cough, Edolas, cough***

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Yes, yes and YES IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!**

 **Warrior of six blades: Well she needed to start before the storm comes, you know. Well she never said the others COULDN'T cheer, just not Natsu.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know, those two just annoy me, so there will be times I hurt them:) Trust me, D.M. will bring his A game.**

 **Natsu is Awesome: No, I am not bringing him because like you said, he is tough as fuck to summon, sorry. They may~;)**

 **Arinasution5: I…..don't know what you mean.**

 **Guest: Like I said before, that is in the future, so Idk. It could happen, we'll see.**

 **Guest 2: Well how COULD she react, she herself has feelings for him, but it won't cause drama if that's what you expect.**

 **Now the duel will start, but Natsu and Stardust will be the only ones there since 1. Erza and Wendy will be training and 2. There's a certain monster that will make the dragon slayer embarrassed and if Erza was there….there would be a massacre. Now the deck is HIS, along with cards from the movie *spoilers for those who haven't seen it.* Now, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

Natsu's eyes began to flutter as the sun rays began to hit him through his curtains. "I swear, I'll gonna eat you when I know how to get up there." He mumbled to himself before his eyes caught something red. Rubbing his tired eyes, Natsu let out a smile as he saw the strongest woman in Fairy Tail resting her head on his bare chest with a cute smile. Sometimes he wondered if the real Erza was taken and replaced with the woman in front of him. Slightly shifting his body, he was able to lay his mate on the bed while she moaned in disappointment at the lack of warmth, making him chuckle. After taking a quick shower and a change of clothes, he walked into the kitchen with a determined face. "Alright, let's do this." He grabbed a white apron with the words 'kiss the dragon' before a thought came up. "Hang on, almost forgot." Kneeling down near a cabinet, he searched frantically while taking out a pan and egg beater. "AHA!" Standing up, he kissed the white chef's hat he always wore whenever he cooked. Unbeknownst to everyone except Happy, Natsu was a pretty decent cook with things aside from meat(which he always just heated up with his magic.) He opened the fridge and took out a few eggs, some bacons and milk. Delicately, he cracked two eggs and began cooking them on his stove, all while humming quietly.

" **I never pictured you for the cooking type."** A familiar voice said, making him jump a bit before turning around to see Stardust in human form leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Well there are things people don't know or I don't talk about." He said while adding a pinch of salt on the eggs.

" **Need a hand?"**

"And here I thought you didn't cook." Natsu teased, getting his partner to roll his eyes. "Just start mixing some pancake batter and put it on this stove." Stardust cracked another egg, added buttered, milk and some vanilla into a bowl before mixing it and pouring it onto the second pan. "You actually know how to cook?"

" **Just because I'm a duel dragon, that doesn't mean I can't learn simple human skills, like cooking."** Natsu apologized before flipping his eggs. After a few minutes, some footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

"Good morning~" Wendy yawned, where light blue pajamas with dragons on them.

"Morning Wendy, do you want eggs or pancakes?" Natsu questioned with a smile as Carla and Happy walked in.

"I never pictured you to cook." Carla said nonchalantly.

"Why does everyone keep saving that?"

"I'd like pancakes please."

" **And you should keep the syrup to a minimum young lady, cause I seem to remember the mess you made the last time you ate pancakes."** Black Rose appeared in human form.

"That was an accident." The bluenette said with an embarrassed blush as Natsu gave her three pancakes stacked together.

"Mmm, what is that smell?" Erza said while entering the room, where a white tank top and blue short shorts, exposing her sexy legs.

"Natsu made breakfast!" Happy cheered while Natsu gave him….a big fish. No surprise really. Erza was about to speak…"

"Don't you dare say it's shocking." Her lover 'threatened' while pointing his spatula at her, making her blink before giggling. "Come on, sit down you two."

" **Nah, it's fine-"**

"Come on, you guys are family and should eat with us." Stardust and Black Rose's eyes widened at his words. They were considered family? Thy looked to see everyone(aside from Carla) giving them smiles of agreement.

 **Thank you all, really."** Black Rose said with her own smile as she and her mate sat at the table. Natsu gave them each a plate of eggs, signalling everyone to start eating. Once Erza, Stardust and Black Rose ate some of the eggs, their eyes widened.

"What?"

" **My god….**

" **This actually tastes delicious!"**

"Did you seriously think I was trying to poison you?" Natsu couldn't help but sweatdrop at the lack of support he got. After a few minutes, the group finished their breakfast. "Alright, so what's everyone doing today?"

" **I believe I should start Wendy's training in summoning or using cards in real life."** Black Rose said as she glanced at her duelist.

" **That would be the best thing to do. It took Natsu a whole two days before he could even bring out a low leveled monster."**

"Don't remind me." Natsu grumbled as he remembered how hungry he got after he did it. "Well I guess I could-"

" **Actually Natsu, there's something only you and I could do."** Stardust said with a hint of seriousness.

"Is everything alright?" Erza questioned with a raised brow.

" **Just something Natsu has to do, nothing big."** Stardust scratched his chin before a thought came up. **"Miss Scarlet, perhaps you should join Wendy in summoning duel monsters."**

" **And we will be there to support you."** Pleiades said as he appeared.

"I suppose if that's not too much trouble." She said with a smile before requipping to her usual attire while Wendy and Carla went to change. "I'll see you later Natsu." She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving with everyone else.

"So…...what's up?" Natsu questioned. Stardust turned to him with a grin.

" **Natsu, for the past month I've seen you grow from an idiotic wizard who had little to no control in his magic."**

"Now hang on!-"

" **Let me finish."** He said while raised a hand. **"The man in front of me is strong, loyal and has proven time and time again that he has earned my respect. And it's that same respect that's caught the eye of my associates."**

"Associates?"

" **The other Duel Guardians. One of them requests to duel you now."** Natsu's eyes widened at this. One of Stardust's allies, who he barely told him about, wants to meet him.

"Woah, then they must be really strong if they wanna fight me." Stardust couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's antics. No matter how long they've trained, Natsu would always be Natsu. "So, who am I dueling?"

" **I think it'd be best if I took you there."** He gripped his shoulder before teleporting them away.

' _Unknown location'_

Natsu and Stardust flashed into their designated location. The dragon slayer widened his eyes as where they landed in was exactly the same place he saw when he touched the blank card.

" **So this is Natsu Dragneel."** A voice called out from the corridor. Natsu looked in shock as Dark Magician walked in with a smile.

"I remember you! You were the monster that Pharaoh guy brought out to fight Mason!" Dark Magician gave Stardust a questionable look.

" **When he touched the blank card, he was given visions of the past and future, which means he must've seen you."** Stardust said with a shrug.

" **I see, the Pharaoh."** The spellcaster had a nostalgic smile at the memories of his past. **"Well, let's not talk about the past. It truly is an honor to finally meet you Dragneel."** He said with a bow.

"Umm, y-yeah, same." Natsu said while returning his bow. "So, why do you wanna duel me? Not that I'm complaining." His question caused the monster to chuckle.

" **As your partner had already told you, your achievements, defeating several duel monster decks and even besting two 100s is no easy feat. That is why i wish to see your skills for myself."** He smirked before summoning a magic circle a few feet away. **"And this will be your opponent."** The circle glew green as a short figure appeared. The figure was a short male with extremely extravagant hair featuring spiky black, purple and yellow hair and purple eyes. His attire consisted of a dark blue jacket over a black tank top, matching pants and black shoes. He also had a golden triangle with a strange eye in the middle.

Natsu leaned towards his duel monster. "Why is his hair like that?"

" **Beats me, but you shouldn't judge considering I have not seen a human with pink hair."** Stardust teased with a grin.

"Hi there." the boy asked with a smile as he extended his hand. "My name's Yugi, what's yours?"

"I'm Natsu, nice to meet ya." Natsu responded while shaking his hand. "So, you're my opponent?"

"Mhm, but don't think this'll be easy." Yugi said with a smirk as he raised his left arm, summoning a duel disk EXACTLY like Natsu's. The Fairy Wizard also grinned before his eyes widened.

"Aww shit, I forgot my deck!"

" **Leave that to me."** Dark Magician said before closing his eyes and extending his left hand. **"Alu Mechreca, Voldo!"** Several green circles appeared in front of Natsu, revealing his decks within.

"Woah, that's so cool." Stardust rolled his eyes at his friend's magic. "Okay….let's see-"

*BOOM*

The middle deck suddenly shot a pillar of light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When it died out, Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared with a roar, much to everyone's shock. **"Blue Eyes, this is a surprise."** Dark Magician said with a calm, yet interested tone.

"Hey, what's up?" The legendary dragon looked at Natsu, blue eyes met black ones. He kept looking at him before a smile crept on his face. "You wanna fight don't you?" he got a growl of agreement.

" **It'll be just like old times huh?"**

"Old times?" The human asked in confusion.

" **You see Natsu, in the early days of duel monsters, Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon were like you and Gray, Eternal Rivals. The Pharaoh and his loyal friend had used them in countless battles."** Stardust explained, much to his partner's shock.

" **Yugi, are you ready?"** The spellcaster said.

"Yes old friend." Yugi took out his deck and placed it in his duel disk. Blue Eyes vanished in a flash of light as he took his deck and placed it in his own duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" **Natsu/Yugi: 8000**

"I'll start us off." Yugi said as he drew his first card. "I summon a monster facedown in defense mode and one facedown. Turn end." A card placed sideways and another facedown appeared in front of him.

"My move." Natsu drew his card and grinned. "I activate the spell Melody of Awakening Dragons, which lets me add two dragons as long as I send a card from my hand to the grave and the dragons have to have at least 3000 attack and 2500 defense." Natsu sent a card to his grave slot as two cards popped out his deck. "Next I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!" The white haired beauty appeared in Natsu's field.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 0**

"Then by showing a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand to you, I can special summon a newer monster." Natsu showed Yugi his Blue Eyes before a blue pillar appeared. "I summon Blue Eyes alternative White Dragon!" A Blue Eyes with whiter scales and azure energy surrounding it appeared with a mighty roar.

 **Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

" **Not bad…"** Dark Magician muttered with a raised brow.

"Then by sending a send Sage with Eyes of Blue and another effect monster on my field to the graveyard, I can special summon a Blue Eyes monster, AND since Maiden is being targeted by a card effect, I can summon another Blue Eyes!" A man in blue robes appeared and fired a beam at Maiden, who chanted a summoning before disappearing into the graveyard. Then, two pillars of light erupted next to Alternative Dragon, revealing two of the original Blue Eyes White Dragons.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: LV 8. Attack: 3000/Def: 2500**

Stardust grinned as his duelist was able to summon three dragons on his first turn. "Now I'm gonna fuse my two Blue Eyes White Dragons. Go, Contact Fusion!" Both dragons began to merge in the sky. "I fusion summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" A two headed dragon with shining blue veins appeared on the field.

 **Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: 10. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"And before I attack, I'm gonna use Alternative Dragon's ability. By not letting him fight this turn, I can destroy a monster on your field. Go, Blue Lightning!" The more modern Blue eyes charged energy into it's mouth before firing at the facedown monster, which was revealed to by Big Shield Gardna. "Now that your field's empty, my twin Burst can attack you directly. Twin White Lightning!" The fusion monster reeled its head back before unleashed a stream on pure light.

"Sorry, but that's not happening! Reveal my facedown, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi's facedown ross, revealing an image of three golden swords. "Every time your monster attacks, by paying 1000 life points, I can negate it!" A shining sword appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

 **Yugi: 8000-7000**

"Not bad, I admit." Natsu said before a smirk grew on his face. "But thanks to Twin Burst, I can attack with him again!" The second head fired another beam of energy and like before, the sword blocked it.

 **Yugi: 7000-6000**

"Hmmm, I end my turn with a card facedown." A card appeared on Natsu's field.

"Then I draw!" Yugi looked at the card before showing it. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." Yugi drew his next two cards, making a full hand. "Since you have a monster and I don't I can special summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" A ring of fire appeared on the field as a red armored knight wielding two red javelins and rode a fearsome dragon flew in the air as the dragon roared.

 **Lord Gaia the fierce Knight: LV 7. Att: 2300/Def: 2100**

"Woah, that monster looks so cool. Too bad Erza isn't hear to see it." Natsu muttered in awe.

"I agree, he is awesome, but he won't be alone cause now I'm activating Cost Down, which lets me send a card to the grave to lower the level of my monsters in my hand or field by two, so I send Silent Swordsman to make a monster in my hand into a level 4." Yugi discard his monster before he took another on and placed it on his duel disk. "Now I normal summon my monster's protege, Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician Girl?" A pink magic circle appeared next to Gaia and what came out made Natsu widen his eyes. It was a girl no older than 18 with long blonde hair and green eyes that shined even more than Mira's. Her attire consisted of a blue magician's hair similar to Dark Magician with pink lines, an off-the-shoulder garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends in a skirt. It is blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. She wore boots reaching halfway up her thighs and her wand, which is blue, has a spiral similar to the one on her hat, but was yellow. She wears pink and blue gauntlets and had faint pink marks on her cheeks. Overall, if Natsu could describe the woman in front of him, it would be 'beautiful.'

 **Dark Magician Girl: LV 6(changed to 4 since Cost Down.) Att: 2000/Def: 1700**

The new monster turned to Yugi with a big smile, unknowingly showing Natsu her firm butt, making him nosebleed. **"Hi Master Yugi! It's been too long!"** She said, making Yugi smile.

"Yes it has Dark Magician Girl, I'm happy I summoned you." He said, making her giggle. "But right now, we should focus on our opponent." The spellcaster turned her head and looked at Natsu with a curious expression as he cleaned his nose. Before long, she said something that no one expected.

" **Wow, he's a cutie."** There were multiple reactions to her words: Natsu had an embarrassed blush, Stardust grinned amusingly, Yugi looked plain surprised, Dark Magician facepalmed and the other monsters slightly sweatdropped.

"What the hell?! You don't tell someone that!" Natsu shouted while trying to cool off his blush, making her giggle.

" **Awww, he's embarrassed~"**

" **IF you're don't teasing him, can you focus on the mission at hand."** Her teacher said while pinching the bridge of his nose while Yugi chuckled nervously.

" **You're no fun master."** She said while sticking her tongue out.

"I'll continue my turn." Yugi said with an apologetic smile. "Since my Dark Magician Girl, I can activate my spell Sage's Stone!" A spell with an image of a black stone. "Now the teacher can join the student. I special summon Dark Magician from my deck!" Dark Magician Girl smiled as she put in some of her magic into the stone, forcing it to crack and allow her teacher to appear.

 **Dark Magician: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2100**

" **As they say, It's good to be back in the saddle."** The older spellcaster said with a twirl of his staff.

"Now I will activate my spell Dark Burning Attack!" A card with an image of Dark Magician Girl attacking with her wand. "Since I have my Magician's student on the field, all your face-up monsters are destroyed!"

"NO WAY!" Natsu shouted as Dark Magician gave him an innocent smile before firing a red beam of energy at all of Natsu's dragon, destroying them all. "Ohhh shit…"

"Now, Lord Gaia, attack Natsu directly!" The dragon knight charged towards Natsu with his lances raised high….until Natsu grinned.

"I activate my quick spell Silver's Cry to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The pillar of light from before appeared once again as Blue Eyes was revived.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: LV 8. Attack: 3000/Def: 2500**

"Not bad, but I'm still attacking with my knight!"

"But my monster's stronger!" The dragon slayer shouted in disbelief. Suddenly, the warrior began to glow a bright red aura.

"My Lord Gaia's ability is now activated! When he is in battle, he gains 700 attack points.

 **Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight: 2300-3000**

Gaia's dragon launched a stream of fire while Blue Eyes shot a White Lightning attack, destroying each other and leaving Natsu defenseless. "Now Dark Magician, attack him directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician focused power into his staff before launching a beam of green energy, striking Natsu in the chest.

 **Natsu: 8000-5500**

"Now Dark Magician Girl, it's your turn!" The female wizard charged towards Natsu, who crossed his arms to wait for the attack….but it never came. Lowering his arms, he saw Dark Magician Girl smiling at him before kissing him on the forehead, much to his shock. She gave him a wink before firing a point-blank magic attack, sending him flying on his back.

 **Natsu: 5500-3500**

"THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Natsu shouted with a massive blush.

" **You expected more~"** She teased while sticking out her tongue, making him growl.

"I end my turn Natsu." Yugi called out as Natsu furiously drew his card.

"I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have six cards." Natsu drew five while Yugi drew the whole six. "Next I'll play Trade In to send a dragon to my grave to draw two more cards." He sent two cards to the grave before drawing two replacements. "I then use my Return of the Dragon Lords spell to bring back the monster I just discarded, Dragon Spirit of White!" A blue circle appeared on the field as a pure white dragon ross with a powerful roar.

 **Dragon Spirit of White: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"And whenever he's summoned, I can banish a spell or trap on your field!" The dragon fired a beam of energy at the Spiritual Swords, forcing Yugi to put it in his pocket. "Next, I'm summoning Sage with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!" A man with white hair, blue eyes and matching robes appeared next to the dragon.

 **Sage with Eyes of Blue: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 1500**

"And thanks to his ability, I can add a light tuner from by deck to my hand!" A card shot out his duel disk before he added it to his hand. "Now I tune level 1 Sage with Eyes of Blue with level 8 Dragon Spirit of White!" The spellcaster did several hand gestures before he turned into a green ring which covered the dragon. "The spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is awakened and takes form on the mortal place. Witness the power of this legendary dragon's spirit. I Synchro summon Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" The ring erupted as a dragon that looked similar to Blue Eyes apart from its pure white scales, golden spikes sprouted around its body and eyes of the purest blue. The new dragon roared in the sky, sending ripples in the air before glaring at Yugi.

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon: LV 9. Att: 2500/Def: 3000**

"Amazing…." Yugi admitted in awe at the dragon in front of him while Dark Magician gave it a serious glare.

"Next I'll reveal my last Blue Eyes in my hand to bring out Alternative dragon!" The Lighter Blue Eyes appeared next to its brother.

 **Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"Then, I'll play my second Silver's Cry to bring back Blue Eyes white Dragon from my grave!" A pillar of light shot between the dragons as the original white dragon appeared.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: LV 8. Attack: 3000/Def: 2500**

"Now Alternative White Dragon, attack Dark Magician with Blue Lightning!" The dragon fired a stream of blue electricity, destroying the duel guardian.

 **Yugi: 6000-5500**

"Now Spirit Dragon, attack…" Natsu lost his confidence as he saw Dark Magician Girl using the ultimate weapon against men: the puppy dog eyes.

" **You wouldn't attack little old me would you?"** She asked with fake tears running down her eyes, making him freeze in a sweat. He couldn't do it, it would be awful to destroy such a woman. Only someone with a cold heart could do it: so where's Gray?

' _Back at the Fairy Tail Guild'_

"ACHOO!" Gray suddenly sneezed as he sat with Lucy and Juvia.

"Bless you my love." Juvia said as she passed him a tissue, which he took.

"Are you sick?" Lucy asked with a raised brow, all while the rain woman was muttering something about 'blonde bimbos.'

"I don't know, but I think flamebrain was talking about me." He said with a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"May stripping too much is finally catching up to you." Cana suggested while pointing at him, or more specifically his LACK of clothes.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

' _Back at the duel'_

" **Natsu, are you really that hesitant?"** Stardust asked with a raised brow.

"Dude, I can't hit her. She looks as hot as Mira and too cute to attack!" Natsu yelled out, getting the spellcaster to blush.

" **Enough Dark Magician Girl, let him continue. And wipe off those fake tears."** Dark Magician said with an irritated tone. Honestly, how could such a girl, who he personally taught, be like this. Said girl pouted before crossing her arms under her impressive bust, making Natsu nosebleed a bit.

"Spirit Dragon, attack her before she does anything!" The synchro monster fired a beam of light at the spellcaster, but not before she gave Natsu one last wink. "Blue Eyes, attack Yugi directly!"

"I don't think so, cause by discarding my Kuriboh, the damage from that attack is zero!" Blue Eyes fired its White Lightning attack….only for a brown furball with eyes and green arms and legs to take the hit. "I won't let you take my life points that easily Natsu."

"I end my turn with a facedown." He said with a frown.

"I draw!" Yugi drew his next card…..and felt a surge of power. Looking at the card, his eyes widened as he looked at Dark Magician, who gave him a nod. "First, by discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon the monster known as the Tricky!" A yellow and black man with a jester mask with a question mark in the middle appeared.

 **The Tricky: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 1200**

"But he won't be staying for long cause I activate Tricky Spell 4, which lets me sacrifice my monster to summon Tricky Tokens equal to the number of monsters on your field, and I count three!" The Tricky exploded as three mini copies of it appeared.

 **Tricky Token: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 1200**

" **He has monsters to Overlay with, but none would help in thi-"** Stardust cut himself off as his eyes widened. **"Oh no."**

"I sacrifice all three of my Tricky Tokens!" All three tokens turned into sphere as they flew in the air. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Natsu shouted in confusion as he tried his best to keep from falling.

"Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call! In the name of every Pharaoh that has come before, I now beseech thee! I summon the egyptian god, Obelisk The Tormentor!" Yugi slammed a card in his hand to the ground, causing it to shake even more and Natsu to fall. Suddenly, some blue lights shot from the cracks in the ground as a large figure began to rise. Natsu looked in pure fear as a VERY large blue creature with large muscles, horns on it's head and large wings appeared, its red eyes glaring at Natsu.

 **Obelisk The Tormentor: LV 10. Att: 4000/Def: 4000**

 **RRRRROOOAAAARRRRRRR!**

 **And….CLIFFHANGER! You thought there would be more? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha…...ha….ha….no this is it for now. O know it should be longer, but my family's going to Las Vegas in a few hours and if I didn't post this soon, I would forget.**

 **Anyways, Yugi just summoned one of THE Egyptian God cards, holy shit, how the hell will Natsu handle this? What will Stardust do to help him? What are Wendy and Erza doing? Will Happy ever stop eating fish? AND WILL GRAY JUST FUCKING STOP BEING A STRIPPER FOR ONCE IN HIS DAMN LIFE?!**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions concerning characters, monsters, arcs etc.**

 **Next time: Facing a god**


	21. Chapter 21: Facing a god!

**Hello guys, The 3rd dragneel, back with the conclusion of Natsu's duel against Yugi and Dark Magician. I know, it should be longer, but I really wanna start the next arc since it will dive deep into why the 100s are like the way they are, and NAMI, yes, NAMI is the next pairing, though it will only be shown in the end of the Numbers arc. If I could predict how many chapters my original arc will be, I would have to say…...possibly 8-9 chapters, maybe more depending on how I feel.**

 **Flyingvortex: I wish we could duel each other, and Tempest wasn't banned since Speedroids are all wind types. Hopefully Terrortop isn't hit on the list cause that is critical for the deck.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Well someone did ask if they were gonna appear and since Yugi is connected to Atem, I thought why not, you know? Plus if you hadn't noticed, I'm an insane person.**

 **Drakedragon297: Oh trust me, it's gonna be a hell of a duel.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Well it is understandable that they would doubt Natsu's cooking since he either eats fire or meat. As for DMG, I thought she would be a good mix in the teasing department, at least until Lisanna, plus she's cute AF. As for the decks, it is good since they are eternal rivals so it only makes sense.**

 **Lightningblade49: I…..hadn't thought about that, but thanks for the idea!:)**

 **Guest: They'll invite her into the fold, it's not like they aren't any different, especially Aries.**

 **Guest 2: They will be suspicious of her.**

 **So for those who don't know what happened last time, Natsu was challenged by Dark Magician and his proxy Yugi in a duel. Blue Eyes entered the field and asked Natsu to use him, which he did. Well things looked like they were in the dragon slayer's favor, Yugi pulled out a surprise in the form of the Egyptian God Obelisk The Tormentor. Now it's time to finish this duel!...**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

"HYAH!" Erza charged towards Pleiades with her blade pulled back to strike. Unfortunately, the XYZ monster anticipated this as he blocked the sword with his axe.

" **Lady Erza, I have had centuries of experience."** He said as she tried to push him back, to no avail. **"A tactic like that is useless against me. Allow me to show you!"** using his own strength, he was able to push Erza away. She was about to strike again, but her instincts kicked in just in time to intercept Pollux's swords.

" **Your reflexes are as impressive as ever."** He complimented as he jumped back and parried her slashes. No matter how fast she slashed, he would always be two steps ahead. Something shined on her blade, making her eyes widen before pulled her head back, barely dodging an arrow fired by Kaus. Pleiades and Pollux used this opportunity to attack Erza on both sides, forcing her on the defensive. Since she was too preoccupied with the two monsters, she failed to notice Algedi firing a beam of light until it struck her back, making her roll on the ground and drop her sword. She was about to reach for it, but Pleiades' axe was pointed at her neck, causing her to glare at his green eyes...until he pulled it away and offered her a hand, which she took.

" **You were a most impressive opponent Lady Erza."**

"Thank you, all of you, for training with me." She said with a smile, causing Kaus and Algedi to bow before returning to the deck.

" **Wendy, you have to focus and lock out all distractions."** Black Rose said as her duelist was sitting cross legged with the Spore monster card in her hands. The young wizard was trying her hardest to summon a monster, if only for a few moments and so far, there hasn't been much progress.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" Carla questioned as she saw how hard Wendy was concentrating.

" **In the dimensional plane, summoning a monster is easier, but it would only work there and not here. That is why the best way to tap into her psychic duelist abilities is to meditate."**

"Don't worry Carla, I know Wendy could do it." Happy reassured before pulling a fish out his pack. How the fuck it fits in there is beyond me. "In the meantime, wanna share this fish with me?" Though she silently appreciated his words, she still denied his fish.

 _I can do this. I can do this…._ Wendy thought as her body began to glow a whitish aura, which surrounded the card in her hands. Suddenly, a bright light came out the card, bringing the small plant tuner to life. "I did it? Hey, I did it!" She exclaimed in happiness as her newly summoned monster hugged her(though it didn't have any arms or legs, so it just leaned on her). "Look Black Rose! I….did…..it…." Due to the amount of energy she spent, she fainted, with the monster on her belly.

" **It seems she used too much energy."** The dragon, who turned to her human form, said as she brought Wendy's head on her lap while Spore cuddled in her new duelist's arms. **"I just hope you aren't as reckless as Natsu. I wonder how he and Stardust are doing….."**

' _With Natsu'_

Fear. That was the only emotion Natsu was feelings as the monster that was summoned glared at him with its red eyes. He had faced Lullaby like it was nothing, he had punched Deliora and killed it, he faced Phantom Lord to protect his family, he even dealt with two numbers, though he was a bit sacred but pulled through. But the monster in front of him, the aura in let out, the look it had, it made 104 and 107 look like child's play. His right hand couldn't stop shaking as sweat ran down his face. Meanwhile, Stardust suddenly rushed in and grabbed Dark Magician by the neck before smashing him against the wall with a seriously angry expression.

" **WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS WERE YOU THINKING, ALLOWING THE USE OF AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD?! TELL ME!"** He said with a true glare that would make anyone freeze in fear.

" **This is a test, to see if Dragneel can pull through my friend."** Dark Magician said with a calm tone, as if the glare didn't faze him.

" **Pull through? YOU'RE MAKING HIM FACE ONE OF THE STRONGEST MONSTERS IN OUR WORLD AND YOU SAY THIS IS A TEST?!"**

" **I would never allow the full power of any of the Egyptian God to be used in a test. This isn't even the real Obelisk, It is just a copy of him."** Despite being pushed against the wall, he placed a comforting hand on Stardust's hand. **"If you have as much faith in him than you say, then he'll win, trust me."** Stardust, despite hating the situation, let go of the spellcaster before taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

" **I'm sorry for doing that."** He raised his head and gave him a serious expression. **"But if you ever do something like this without my permission, then we WILL have a problem."** Dark Magician smiled before they returned to their respective duelists. **"Natsu, stand up."**

"But, this thing….."

" **Is a test for you to overcome. If you could defeat two 100 numbers AND their chaos forms, then you can beat this monster."** Natsu looked at his dragon and saw how much trust he had in him. That's right, no matter the situation, Stardust was there to guide him. A sincere smile crept on his face before he closed his shaking fist.

"You're right! I can beat that thing, and I'll do it with this deck and my dragons!" Blue Eyes, Alternative White and Spirit Dragon all roared in agreement. "Give me everything you've got Yuge!" The proxy smiled as he extended his arm.

"You asked for it. Obelisk, attack his Spirit Dragon with Fist of Fury!" The blue God card focused a spiral of blue energy into its fist as it punched towards Natsu's dragon.

"That won't work, cause I activate-huh?" Natsu widened his eyes as his facedown wasn't rising.

" **That's Obelisk's ability. Whenever he is tributed summoned by sacrificing three monsters, card effects can't activate ANYWHERE until the end of the turn."** Obelisk's fist continued to move until it struck Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon, causing massive ripples that sent Natsu screaming away several feet.

 **Natsu: 3500-2000**

"Damn, that's a lot of power." He mumbled while holding his ribs. Not even Neo Galaxy Eyes could hold that much power.

"I end my turn with two facedowns, so now we can use card effects." Yugi said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"I draw!" Natsu added his next card in his hand before making his move. "I'll activate Alternative Dragon's ability to destroy your Obelisk. Go Blue Lighting!" Blue eyes Alternative Dragon fired a stream of lightning at Obelisk….only for it to smack the attack away. "Say what?!"

"Obelisk can't be targeted by any card effects."

"Geez, I can see why it's a God card." he said smiling, though one could clearly see the sweat rolling down his face. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, which'll let me draw two more cards." Natsu drew two more cards and smiled a bit. "Now I Overlay my level 8 Blue Eyes Alternative White dragon and Dragon Spirit of White!" Both monsters turned to yellow blobs as they entered the Overlay vortex. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon….Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!" Both monsters entered the Overlay Network and allowed the dragon knight to appear.

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: Rank 8. Att: 2800/Def: 1800**

"Then I equip him with Magnum Shield, which gives him attack points equal to his defense points!" A red and yellow shield appeared on the knight's left arm as a golden aura surrounded him.

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: 2800-4600**

"Now, attack his Obelisk with Divine Blade!" The warrior jumped forward and raised his blade.

"Not so fast, I activate my Fiendish Chain trap card, which stops your monster's attack!" Chains shot from the ground and wrapped around Natsu's monster.

 _Dammit, if I use Felgrand's ability, he would be save from the chains, but then my spell would be wasted. Man, Yugi really planned ahead._ Though he was at a disadvantage, Natsu couldn't help but grin. "That was an awesome move, but try this! I activate the ritual spell Chaos Form! Now by sending my other Dragon Spirit of White from my hand to the grave, I get to ritual summon a Blue Eyes you have never seen before. Come forth, Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Dragon Spirit of White entered a dark purple vortex, causing it to exploded. What came out was a large armored dragon with several parts of its body showing blue energy.

 **Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon: 8. Att: 4000/Def: 0**

"I know this might be dumb, but if I can get rid of that thing, then screw it! Chaos MAX Dragon, attack Obelisk with Clear Stream of Destruction!" The ritual monster pulled its head back and fired a stream of energy, while Obelisk used its Fist of Fury. Both attacks passed each other and annihilated one another. "I end my turn."

"Here we go!" Yugi drew his next card and smirked. "I activate my own Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have six cards." Both Natsu and Yugi drew a new hand. "Next I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode." A man wearing white robes and a silver staff with a blue orb on top appeared.

 **Skilled White Magician: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1900**

"I then activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician." A blue circle appeared as Dark Magician was revived while a white flame appeared over White Magician.

 **Dark Magician: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2100**

"But he won't be staying cause I activate my Dedication through Light and Darkness. Now I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon an even stronger monster. I call forth…..Dark Magician of Chaos!" Dark Magician was covered in a pink aura before he was replaced with a new monster. It was a man with light blue wearing black and pink leather clothing , a ram-like hat and a black sceptre with a pink tip.

 **Dark Magician of Chaos: LV 8. Att: 2800/Def: 2600**

A card suddenly exited Yugi's graveyard slot. And whenever he's summoned, I can re add a spell card from my grave. I reactivate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." A third flame appeared above Skilled White Magician as Yugi drew his two cards.

"Hey, what's with those flames?" Natsu questioned Stardust, who narrowed his eyes.

" **Nothing good."**

"I now activate Skilled White Magician's ability! Since he has three spell counters for the spells I used, I can now sacrifice him in order to summon…..Buster Blader!" The spellcaster was engulfed in white flames as a warrior, clad in purple and yellow armor, red eyes and a large sword on its shoulder appeared.

 **Buster Blader: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2300**

"Okay I admit, that monster is badass, but he isn't strong enough to beat my Felgrand."

"True, but thanks to his special ability, he gains 500 attack and defense points for every dragon type monster in your grave or on your field." Natsu's eyes widened as Buster Blader raised his sword and the spirits of his dragons entered it.

 **Buster Blader: 2600-7100**

"Now Buster Blader, attack Natsu's Divine Dragon Knight with Dragon Slayer Slash!" the warrior raised his blade as Felgrand attempted to block with his shield, but it wasn't enough as he was destroyed and Natsu was sent flying.

" **Hmm, it seems you weren't able to win Natsu Dragneel."** Dark Magician said with his eyes closed. **"I will say you are an exceptio-"**

"HEY! Don't say that like it's over!" Natsu suddenly shouted out as he glared at the spellcaster.

 **Natsu: 6000-3500**

" **Impossible. How did he-"** The duel guardian widened his eyes as he saw Natsu's facedown rise.

"Since I was about to take more than 2000 points of damage, I get to activate Nutrient Z, which gives my 4000 life points." Natsu gave Yugi a grin. "So this duel is still on!"

"That was a really good strategy Natsu." Yugi complimented with a smile. "But I still have my Dark Magician of Chaos to attack you directly. Chaos Scepter Blast!" The monster slammed his staff on the ground as a ball of electric magic fired at Natsu, who grinned.

"I activate Battle Fader's ability, which lets me special summon him to the field when I'm attacked directly and your battle phase ends!" A small fiend with a clock head on the bottom appeared and negated Yugi's attack.

 **Battle Fader: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 0**

" **That was a good move Natsu."** Stardust said with a proud smile as his duelist got on one knee and breathed heavily.

"I end my turn. Can you pull a comeback Natsu?"

"Let's see." Natsu placed his fingers on his deck while closing his eyes. _Okay deck, I trust you to help me win...for my guild….my family!_ The top card began to glow as he drew it….and smiled. "First, I send the top card on my deck to the graveyard to special summon Glow-Up Bulb from the graveyard!" A plant with an eye on the bottom appeared next to Battle Fader.

 **Glow-Up Bulb: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 100**

"Now I'm tuning both my monsters to Synchro summon Formula Synchron!" Glow-Up Bulb turned into a single green ring as Battle Fader entered it before erupting, calling out a robot that resembles a racer car.

 **Formula Synchron: LV 1. Att: 200/Def: 1500**

"And thanks to his ability, I get to draw a new card." He drew a new card before showing it. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive a monster in either of our graveyards. And I choose the Dark Magician!"

" **What/** What?!" Both Yugi and Dark Magician exclaimed as the former was summoned on Natsu's field.

"I then summon Warrior with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!" A man with silver hair, silver armor, a long sword and blue eyes appeared next to Dark Magician.

 **Protector with Eyes of Blue: LV 1. Att: 800/Def: 1300**

"Now, I'm tuning my level one Protector with your level seven Dark Magician!" The warrior stabbed his sword on the ground as he turned into a green ring. "Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" The ring erupted as Stardust appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

 **Stardust Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

" **No matter how many times I've seen you being summoned, I am always impressed."** Dark Magician admitted with a smirk.

" **I agree my old friend, it's too bad we are not facing each other."** Stardust added with a grin.

"Now I activate Double Spell, which lets me send my other copy of Return of the Dragon Lords to use a spell in your graveyard, and I choose Monster Reborn!" Natsu discarded his spell as Yugi's spell flew into his field. "Now I can use it to bring back Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon!" A pillar of light blue energy shot out his field as the Synchro monster reappeared.

 **Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon: LV 9. Att: 2500/Def: 3000**

"He's not gonna stay for long since I'm sacrifice my Spirit Dragon in order to activate his ability! During either on our turns, he can be replaced with another light dragon Synchro monster, so I'm bringing Stardust's cousin, Stardust Spark Dragon!" The monster was engulfed in light as a Stardust look alike, who had even shinier scales, took it's place.

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"Now I'm gonna use the spell card Level Dice! With this, I can choose whether to increase or decrease the level of a monster depending on what I get and I choose lower." A dice launched out the card and onto the field. Everyone was watching with a serious look as the dice continue to roll….and roll….and roll….until the result came up a six! "Awesome! Now I lower Stardust's level by six!"

 **Stardust Dragon: LV 8-2**

"And now I tune my level two Formula Synchron with my level two stardust Dragon and level eight Stardust spark Dragon!" the machine type monster revved its engine as it turned into two green rings as both dragons entered them. "When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" The pillar shot upward, creating a light that could be visible to those nearby. A large dragon with four wings, a shining green core on its chest and a long spear-like horn. The new dragon let out a roar that caused Yugi to cross his arms.

 **Shooting Quasar Dragon: LV 12. Att: 4000/Def: 4000**

"Amazing! That might be the strongest dragon I've ever seen." Yugi said in awe as Dark Magician widened his eyes.

 _ **He was able to bring Shooting Quasar, amazing.**_ He thought with a soft smile.

" **Natsu, are you ready to finish this?"** Shooting Quasar Dragon, who still had Stardust's voice, asked his duelist, to which he grinned.

"Hell yeah partner!" he turned to Yugi, his grin growing even more. "Now my Quasar Dragon's ability activates, which means he can attack a number of times based on the number of non-tuner Synchro monsters I used to summon him, and I count 2." The spirits of Stardust and Spark Dragon appeared around the dragon before entering him. "Now, attack his Magician with Quasonic Breath!" The dragon reeled his head back before shooting a beam of energy at Yugi's monster.

"Sorry, but my Mirror Force will protect my monsters!" A rainbow colored mirror appeared around Yugi's field.

"I hate to tell you this, but once per turn, Shooting Quasar Dragon can negate a card effect, so your Mirror Force is shattered!" Yugi widened his eyes as the mirror was destroyed, along with his spellcaster.

 **Yugi: 5500-4300**

"Now, attack his Buster Blader! But not before I activate Honest's ability to give you a boost!" Shooting Quasar turned his head as his body was covered in a golden aura before firing another beam of energy, destroying Yugi's Swordsman.

 **Yugi: 4300-400**

"Natsu, I just wanna tell you that it was a true honor to duel against you." Yugi admitted with a big smile.

"Yeah, you're an awesome opponent Yuge. I hope we can duel again one day!" Natsu said with a toothy grin before pointing at him. "Shooting Quasar, end this!" The dragon fired his attack at Yugi, who closed his eyes and took the attack.

 **Yugi: 300-0; Winner: Natsu Dragneel**

"I did it….ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted with his fist pumped in the air….before he fainted.

"Is he alright?" Yugi asked in concern as Stardust kneeled down and checked his pulse, letting out a sigh.

" **He's just knocked out. The duel took a toll on him, reckless idiot."** Despite saying that, the dragon had a proud grin.

" **Natsu Dragneel is truly an impressive human."** Dark Magician said with a smile. **"It will be fun to fight alongside him. We should send him home."** He turned to Yugi. **"Thank you for being my avatar."**

"It was nothing, I hope we can duel again." With that, the multi hair colored male disappeared in a bright light.

' _Back at the guild'_

"So flamebrain was just taken to fight this guy?" Gray questioned as he leaned against his chair. Erza and her group returned to the guild after a few hours of training and were talking to him and Lucy about this morning.

"It seemed to be important if Stardust only wanted him to go." Erza said with taking a bit of her cake.

"I wonder if he's still fighting." Lucy said out loud while resting her head on her right hand. She was curious about the duel monsters ever since she was given the trainer's guide Stardust gave her.

"I hope he's okay." Wendy said in concern as she looked at the guild doors.

"Don't worry Wendy, I know Natsu will never let anything beat him. Just have faith!" Happy said with his paw raised high.

" **I agree with him, he and Stardust are a formidable team. If anyone could pass a trial by the duel guardians, it's-"** Black rose stopped when she felt an energy signature. **"They're back."**

"I see." Erza stood up and cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "I will go see if Natsu is alright."

"Can I go with you?" Lucy asked, getting a nod as she and the rest of the team followed towards the outskirts of Magnolia. After walking a few feet, they saw Natsu lying under a tree. "NATSU!"

"Hmmm," Natsu opened his eyes and saw his team running up to him.

"Yo lavabreath, what're you doing here?"

"I don't remember being here. Last thing I remember was Yugi and the du-THE DUEL!" Natsu jolted up and looked through his deck box, only to find his Blue Eyes deck. "Where is it?"

" **You looking for this?"** A feminine voice called out before a flash of light appeared next to the slayer, revealing it to be Dark Magician Girl.

"Hello, there. What's your name?" Gray said with a smirk.

" **Sorry, but I'm not interested, especially in strippers."** She pointed at his body, revealing his lack of clothes.

"THE HELL?!"

" **Gray Fullbuster."** Black Rose said in a stern tone as she was in human form and covered Wendy's eyes. **"I do not appreciate you losing your clothing in front of Wendy. Do this again and I promise you WILL not survive."**

"AYE MADAM!" The ice make wizard quickly picked up his clothes as the spellcaster looked at Black Rose with her hands over her mouth.

" **Black Rose? BLACK ROSE!"** She squealed as she gave the dragon a hug, which she returned.

" **It's good to see you too Dark Magician Girl."**

"Black rose, do you know her?" Wendy questioned as they separated from their embrace.

" **Yes, everyone this is the Dark Magician Girl and she is an old friend and student of mine."**

" **It's good to meet all of you!"** She exclaimed with a cute smile.

"Hello Dark Magician Girl, I am Erza Scarlet."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Wendy Marvell and this is Carla."

"Hello." the white cat simply said.

"Gray Fullbuster, single, pleasure to meet you." He said with a seductive look.

"Hi, I'm-"

" ***GASP* A BLUE KITTY!"** The spellcaster suddenly hugged the absolute life out of Happy.

"Can't…..breath….."

"So...what are you doing here anyways?" Natsu questioned as his little buddy was finally released.

" **Well teacher and Stardust needed to talk a bit and they wanted someone to deliver the deck you won."**

"And they chose you?"

" **Nope, I volunteered."** She held out her hand before a pink energy materialized in her palm, revealing Yugi's deck. **"My and everyone in this deck would be honored to fight alongside you Master Natsu."**

"Master….Natsu…" Erza began to blush as one of her 'novels' involved a secret relationship between a wealthy man and his female butler. Kissing, touching….yeah those books will need to be burned.

"You guys don't need to call me Master, we're friends and we treat each other equally." He said with a toothy grin, getting everyone(except Carla) to smile.

" **I hope we can see each other more...Natsu…"** She walked past Natsu before leaning in….and kissed him on the cheek before vanishing in a flash of light. Everyone shook as they saw a red aura surrounding Erza.

" **Na…..tsu…"** She said with her eyes glowing red eyes.

"Wowowowowowowowow, E-Erza it's not what you think!" Natsu said with fear evident in his voice.

" **Okay miss Scarlet, that's enough."** Stardust suddenly said as he appeared between the two with an amused smirk. **"And it isn't a big deal, he's just following his lineage."**

"Lineage?" Lucy questioned.

" **Yes. Natsu,has Igneel told you the birds and the bees?"**

"What?"

" **Did he tell you about sex?"** He said flatly.

"Well he did tell me about mating and stuff, that all dragon slayers can only have one mate." Stardust's grin grew.

" **Well what he DIDN'T tell you is that you can have multiple mates."**

"What? No Igneel said-"

" **That one mate thing is for regular dragon slayers, but since you are the son of a dragon king, then you need to have multiple mates in order to ensure the next generation through your children."**

"Children?!" Erza and Lucy said with massive blushes while the others looked at Natsu in shock.

"So….I can have more mates?" All he got was a nod before he looked at Erza. "Look, I'm not gonna do that, looking for other women, unless you say you are okay with it." Erza looked at him straight in the eyes before sighing.

"It may be a….unique situation, but if it is for the memory of your father, then I suppose it will be fine." She gave him the beautiful smile he loved. "Just promise you will love us equally." He gave her a warm hug and promised, getting the girls to aww in the situation and Happy to smile. The only one who wasn't happy was Gray, who scoffed and muttered something about 'lucky flamebrain.' "Natsu, will it be alright if I moved in with you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want my mate to live with me!" He gave her a grin before he gave a serious look. "But you are not putting all your armor in our house, got it?"

"Fine." She said with a pout.

" **How much armor-"**

" **You don't wanna know my love."** Stardust said with a sweatdrop.

' _Later that night'_

"Okay, closing time." Mira said as she closed the guild doors and locked them. The day was like any other in the Fairy Tail guild: Drinking, fighting, eating, more fighting. No matter how many times they fought, it was always entertaining for the she-devil. She placed the key in her pocket and began to walk towards the house she and Elfman shared, even though he consistently says living by himself is 'manly.' However, this night was different...and not in a good way. "Huh, where is everyone?"

" **Mirajane Strauss."** A voice said from the corner of a building, revealing a hooded figure with glowing blue eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?"

" **Actually, yes. I need you to come with me and please don't make this difficult."** To his interest, she gave an innocent smile.

"Now why would I do that?"

" **You are vital for something to come, and I wish to not fight you."**

"Sorry, but I don't go with strangers like you." Her body was covered in a purplish aura. "Now I will give you one warning: leave or face the **consequences."** The figure just stood there, their face and expression not visible. "Okay, **I warned you."** A magic circle appeared under Mira as her body began to change. She now wore a skimpy outfit that showed half her breasts, a lizard-like tail, bat wings, her hair was raised upward and she had sharp teeth. "Take Over: Satan Soul."

" **Interesting, the Satan Soul. The first demon you absorbed, yet the village you lived it beated you."** Faster than the eye could see, Mira rushed in to punch him...only for his hand to catch her wrist effortlessly. **"But that will not be enough to defeat me."** As if she was as light as a feather, he threw her at the nearest building, crashing her through the wall.

"Darkness Stream!" A suddenly barrage of purple orbs shot out the building and towards the figure, who effortlessly dodged each and everyone one. Mira, using her enhanced speed, began to punch at the stranger, who caught her left arm before wrapping his arm around it…

*Snap*

"AHHHH!" Mira screamed in pain as he was able to snap her left arm before pushing her away.

" **I warned you already that I did not wish to harm you, but you made your choice."**

"Evil Spark!" She unleashed electricity through her hands before gripping the stranger's arms, surging lighting through their body. Despite this, he headbutt her before gripping her throat and slamming her on the group. He raised his free hand and launched his own surge of lightning, causing her to scream in agony before passing out. The figure picked her up bridal style before opening a crimson portal and walked inside, taking one of Fairy Tail's strongest members.

 **And that is it for the relaxation chapters and before you go and say the ending was lame, I'm sorry I just wanted to posted this before doing homework, which I think you guys would understand. As for the Obelisk thing, it was a fake. If Natsu actually faced the real deal….he'd be dead. And I never said I would bring the other Egyptian Gods since that would be way too much, even if Natsu got help. In the future, I plan for them to appear, but not now.**

 **MIRA HAS BEEN CAPTURED! Oh man, I knew this would be crucial for the next arc, which will start later this week. Trust me, there will be at least one due per chapter, leading to the epic finale.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next time: The challenge we recieve**


	22. Chapter 22: The challenge we receive

**HHEEELLLLLOOOO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NUMBERS ARC! *Thousands of girls clap and want to be mine. I wink at them before lowering my arm.* I honestly wish an arc like this was canon or it replaced *sighs* the Daphne arc. I mean COME ON, Gray almost got Natsu killed because of a promise he forgot. I mean yes he was dumb to do such a thing, but YOU DON'T DO THE SHIT YOU DO GRAY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU APOLOGIZED TO NATSU IN THE RECENT CHAPTER IN THE MANGA, YOU CAN DIE IN A HOLE! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that, but if something like that is in an anime I like, then I'll rant. Okay, I'm done.**

 **Flyingvortex: Hmmm, send me that deck profile since that really does sound interesting.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks, I will.**

 **Drakedragon297: Thanks, I was glad the finale of the duel was good. As for who took Mira, it will be revealed at the start.**

 **Ultimate Alien X: Hahaha, I know. I just wanted that to happen just so Erza could be protective and stuff. As for Ancient Fairy Dragon, soon, that's all I'll say.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I know, if it was real, he'd be screwed. I knew I wanted Buster blader to be in the duel, but didn't know how to introduce him. As for the person who defeated Mira, lets just say he is a lot stronger than 104 and 107.**

 **Lightingblade49: I agree, which is why Yusei used him. Maybe~;)**

 **Guest: Well they will warn him to be wary and as for the other question, you'll have to be patient.**

 **Now this chapter may be long, and I mean over 25 pages long kind of long considering. Let's see where the path takes us….**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Number Castle, some time later'_

" **Hey, does anyone know where the boss is? I'm getting sick of waiting, ya see?"** A rough voice with obvious impatience in his voice. He had dark green armor on his chest, gray pants, black army boots and black fingerless gloves. The most interesting thing about him was he had grey skin, his mouth was not visible and he had a green mohawk.

" **For once, I agree with you 106, this waiting around stuff is driving me crazy!"** Another voice called out. He had brown curly hair with some bangs covering his left eye, red chest armor, blue pants, black shoes and a shoulder guard on his right arm.

" **Can you fools speak quietly for once in your pathetic lives?"** A feminine voice said with a tired sigh. She had long dark and light blue hair that reached her spine, a white dress with dark purple shoes and a golden locket around her neck. **"It would be...unwise to say such things when master Ark is away."**

" **Bah, you're too caring about his position 103. Besides, it's not like he can hear us."**

" **On the contrary, he had placed several observation lacrima all around the castle that record everything that is said."** The final individual said with a calm voice. He had short lavender hair, purple chest armor, black pants, matching shoes and a small book in his hands. **"In other words, you should watch what you say about our leader 105."** Both numbers felt a cold sweat fall down their faces at the thought of what punishment 101 would do to them. Speaking of the devil, a crimson portal opened in the middle of the room, revealing a hooded figure holding a white haired woman in his arms. Almost immediately, all four numbers kneeled down. **"My lord, you have returned."** The figure gently placed the woman down before taking off his hood, revealing a person with purple skin, long purple hair that reached his jaws and like everyone else, his mouth was not visible.

" **Yes I have 102."** 101 said as he walked towards his throne before sitting down.

" **Brother, who is the human that you had brought here?"** 103 questioned as the others were thinking the same thing.

" **This my dear sister is Mirajane Strauss, S-class wizard of the guild Fairy Tail."** Their eyes widened at the mention of her affiliation.

" **So, she's with dat little midget bitch huh?"** 106 said with anger in his voice as he stood up. **"Since she's not around, I guess this broad will have to do!"**

" **Stand down 106."**

" **But boss, she's with dat stupid-!"**

" **I said stand. Down. Or will you be willing to face the consequences?"** The large number gulped audibly as he saw 101's narrowed eyes. Like a loyal dog, he returned to his position while 105 gave him a teasing smirk, though no one could see it. **"She is nothing more than bait for our real target."**

" **And who is that my lord?"** His answer came in the form of an image.

" **This man is Natsu Dragneel, and he is responsible for the defeat of two of our comrades, 104 and 107. Not only that, but he is the duelist of both Dark Magician and Stardust Dragon."**

" **Two of the duel spirit guardians?!"** His sister couldn't help but exclaim.

" **Yes, which means he's got the power we need to conquer their world, hence why I captured his ally here."**

" **For negotiation? Sir, we could take this Natsu guy. Just tell em whe-"**

" **You truly don't know your place, do you 105?"** 101 swiped his hand as images of Natsu's duel, as well as what he did to the Oracion Seis could be seen. The numbers looked in interested as Natsu was able to tap into Stardust's power when fighting Zero. 105 and 106 were both anxious to fight him while the other two just watched. **"I wish to see him face a few of our...lower recruits."**

" **Sir, with all due respect, why stall him?"** 102 questioned.

" **Because…."** He reached into his cloak and pulled out a vial of white energy. **"We need our scientists to multiple this sample. My comrades, what you see here is the only known sample of the ancient magic of Nirvana, the magic that switches light and darkness."**

" **Does that mean we will be able to defeat the duel guardians?"** 101 chuckled slightly as he walked down and touched his sister's cheek.

" **You are correct my dear sister."** He took her right hand and placed the vial on it. **"Go to the research department and oversee this sample's development."** 103 gave him a bow before opening a crimson portal and walking inside. **"106, you are to take the human to the prison cells and 102, please go with him to ensure he doesn't kill her."**

" **Of course my lord."** 102 gave a bow as 106 grumbled while picking up Mira and walked out the room.

" **And what do I do sir?"** 105 questioned with his arms crossed.

" **Go gather our knights. The game is about to start."**

" **Yes sir."** With that, he opened a portal and entered it. 101 let out a sigh before walking past his throne and looked out the window, enjoying the peace and quiet of the Barian world he conquered.

' _The next day, Magnolia'_

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Stardust and Black Rose were walking towards the Fairy Tail guild after yesterday's events. "Man, I can't wait to take another job!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement. The duel with Yugi really made Natsu pumped to test himself.

" **Remember Natsu, we're going to take a request that would help Wendy feel more at home."** Stardust said wisely while looking at said person.

"W-well you don't have to do that." She muttered while twirling her thumbs cutely.

"It's fine wendy, if it helps you then we'll do it. Besides, I heard you were able to summon a monster yesterday, want me to give you some help with that?"

" **Perhaps we should set up a practice duel between you two."** Black Rose suggested since it would help her duelist improve.

"I think that would be beneficial." Erza said with a small smile. As they walked the streets of their town, mutters could be heard between the citizens. "Something's wrong."

"It's like Phantom Lord all over again." Happy said in fear since a bad feeling crept in his chest.

"GUYS!" Lucy shouted as she was running towards the group.

"Luce, what's wrong?" The blonde looked at them with a look of concern.

"You might wanna see this." She lead them a few feet forward until they reached the remains of the area Mira and 101 fought in.

"What happened here?" Natsu questioned as his anger began to rise. Damn it, it's just like what Happy said. He only wished nothing bad happened.

"Mira has been taken." Makarov said with a serious tone as he walked up to the group.

"That's not possible, Mira is a strong wizard. Was it an ambush?" To Erza's surprise, the old master shook his head.

"It seems someone confronted her, saying they needed her to come with them, but she refused and even used her Take-Over magic, but he was able to defeat her."

"And how didn't anyone hear her fighting?!"

"It seems everyone in the area was put in a deep sleep. Perhaps by a powerful spell that has a much longer range than Mystogan's." Makarov ran a hand through his face. "We are contacting the Magic Council and any other guilds that know of Mira's whereabouts, but so far they have no information."

" **Natsu, I want to check the area."** Stardust said in a serious tone.

"Hey Gramps, can we see where she fought?" he nodded before leading them to the fallen wall and craters from the she devil's one-sided fight. "Geez man…"

"Could this be one of those Numbers we encounter?" Carla thought out loud as Makarov walked away.

"It is a possibility, but we need to be sure." The group split up to find any clues to what happened.

"Guys, I think I found something…" Lucy called out as the group walked up….and saw a duel monster's card under some of the rubble. She slowly pulled it out and widened her eyes.

" **Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force...dammit. So it was the Numbers."** Stardust gritted his teeth.

"Why the hell would they take Mira, and where can I find them?" Natsu muttered while clenching his fist.

" **It's not that simple Dragneel."** Black Rose said in a soothing tone. **"We cannot find their whereabouts for years."**

"Then what do we do?" Stardust scratched his chin in thought before a thought came up.

" **Miss Heartfilia, you and mr Fullbuster will need to come to Natsu's house later tonight. I think it's time we told you about the Numbers and it would be best if it was in a private area."**

"But why don't we do it at Lucy's apartment like we usually do?" This got a smack to the back of the head by an irritated Celestial wizard.

"Don't go inviting people to my apartment!"

" **As a respect for Lucy's privacy, we will need to have it in your house."** The dragon turned towards Lucy. **"Meet us at the outskirts of Magnolia around 7."** She nodded as the group continued to help look for clues.

' _At the Number's Castle'_

Several hooded figures stood proud in front of 101 as 105 was leaning against the wall. **"All of you were hand-selected to be my knights. Each of you have proven your dueling prowess and determination to help our cause."** He said while circling the group. **"We have a target that I wish for you to face, one by one to see if he is truly worthy of capturing."** His eyes wandered to the figure on the far right. Raising a brow, he walked towards that figure. **"Trooper, do you understand your purpose?"**

"Yes sir, our mission is to challenge the one known as Natsu Dragneel and see his true potential for your conquest of the duel monster realm." They said, not looking at 101, who patted his shoulder.

" **Good, and that is the kind of loyalty that I need to test Dragneel. You are to challenge Dragneel in a few hours and force him to push himself to the limit. Then, absorb any extra duel energy he may use."**

"Yes my lord." The figure bowed as the others did the same.

' _Later that night, at Natsu's house'_

"So Stardust thinks those bastards from the Oracion Seis are behind Mira being taken?" Gray questioned as he and Lucy were walking towards Natsu's house. He was wearing a white shirt over a red jacket, blue pants and white sneakers. Lucy was wearing a green tank top with yellow short-shorts and brown boots.

"I saw that card they used when facing Natsu and Erza. It's them." Lucy said with a shiver since those memories were still fresh. The two stopped when they saw a yellow house with the sign 'Natsu, Erza & Happy's house.' "Huh, so this is Natsu's house."

"I bet the inside is a mess." They walked towards the doors before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Wendy opened the door with the same clothes she wore a few days ago.

"Hi guys, it's good you came." She said with a big smile.

"Hi Wendy, may we come in?" She nodded before leading them inside. The two were shocked to see the inside of the house was actually clean.

" **Gray, Lucy. It's so nice to see you here."** Black Rose said in her human form. **"Natsu is getting the tea ready, so please make yourselves comfortable."**

"I guess Erza was the reason Natsu cleaned up huh?" Gray whispered to Lucy, who was looking at the maid outfit she wore on her first mission. A soft smile crept on her face as her heart started to beat.

 _He kept it, he really kept it._ She thought, ignoring what Gray was saying.

"Actually Gray, Natsu kept the house clean even before he and I became a couple." Erza called out from the second floor, wearing a green turtleneck sweater, her usual blue skirt and boots. What surprised them was the fact Natsu's scarf was around her neck. "Trust me, I had the very same thought when I first came here."

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm a caveman." Natsu called out from the kitchen before exiting it with a tray of several teacups and jar. His attire now consisted of a black shirt with a flame emblem in the middle, brown shorts and his usual black open-toe sandals. "Here's some tea."

"And you made it? I bet it tastes like crap." Gray said nonchalantly as he and Lucy took their cups and were about to drink it. Ticked at the comment, Natsu flicked a small fireball into Gray's drink just before it entered his mouth. They reactions they had were varied.

"AHHHH! HOTHOTHOT!"

"Wow, this is really good, and is that honey I taste?" The ice make wizard was trying desperately to cool his tongue down while Lucy continued to drink her tea.

" **It seems everyone's here."** Stardust said in his human form as he sat on one of the chairs….with Black Rose sitting on his lap. **"Now we can begin…"**

"Just what do you know about these Numbers?" Carla said rather rudely as Stardust closed his eyes.

" **To put it bluntly, they are a group of duel monsters….and were once our allies."**

"EEEHHHH?!" None of them expected that kind of answer.

"Wait, you mean, they were your friends?" Happy asked in shock.

" **I suppose I should start from the beginning. Before the Dark Ones arrived, all duel monsters were living in peace and at one point, we made some human allies. However, when they did arrive, many of us were thrusted into war, young or old, experienced or not. After decades of fighting, we were at a major disadvantage and we needed more help, so we decided to form a group of powerful monsters from each of the summon variants: Normal, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ. I, along with Black Rose, where the leaders of the Synchro group while the Numbers took the XYZ. We each respected on another, like family, but as time went on, that bond would weaken."** The humans and cats noticed how Stardust clenched his fist on the chair before his mate gave him a hand of reassurance. **"One day, we were given reports of a human colony that was a target of the Dark Ones' and we wanted to get them to safety, but the 100s wanted to eliminate our enemies, regardless of the human losses. They sent their forces in and…...let's just say we lost a lot of innocent humans and good duel monsters. After a discussion with the higher ups, we banished all the 100s, however they didn't take the leave like. As a form of revenge, they were able to corrupt several lower Numbers to follow them. By the time we realized it, they vanished."**

"Woah….." Natsu muttered as the others looked at the two in sympathy. They knew the Numbers were bad, but to betray humans and duel monsters alike? "So you don't know where they are now?"

" **It really isn't that simple Natsu Dragneel."** Dark Magician said while appearing next to Stardust.

"Natsu, who is that?" Erza questioned.

"Oh right, you guys didn't see my duel. This was my opponent, the Dark Magician. He's a duel guardian like Stardust."

" **It is a pleasure to meet all of you."** The spellcaster said while placing a hand over his heart and gave them a bow. **"As for finding the Numbers, they've hidden themselves very well in Barian world, even our most experienced magic could not bring us there. I'm afraid finding your friend will prove to be impossible."**

"Then we'll make the impossible possible, cause that's what Fairy Tail does!" the son of Igneel said while punching his palm.

"Yeah, no one messes with us and gets away with it!" Happy cheered in agreement.

"These 100s have caused too much trouble with the Oracion Seis and kidnapping our guildmate." Erza said stoically.

"Plus I owe them for what those bastards did to us on Nirvana." Gray added with his hands in his pockets.

"I-I don't know if I'll be of help, but I can try!" Wendy said with a determined face.

"I suppose I must help as well." Carla sigh. The duel monsters smiled at all their determined expressions.

" **If I'm being honest, all of you are either suicidal or just that brave. Either way, we will be behind you."** Stardust said with a confident grin.

"This calls for fish! I'll be right back!" everyone laughed a bit as Happy flew in the kitchen to get some fish from the fridge.

*CRASH*

"AHHH!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu rushed in the kitchen, only to see the backdoor opened as his son's voice could be heard. The others joined him outside as a figure was standing several feet away, with a struggling Happy under his arm. "Give him back you bastard!"

"One move and I slit his throat." the figure said before pulling out a kunai and pressing it against Happy's neck, much to their shock. "You are Natsu Dragneel am I correct?"

"Who's asking?"

"My master. He wishes to test you against me." He raised his left arm, summoning a pitch black duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"And if I refuse?" his answer came when Happy hissed as the blade was pressed further against his neck. "Okay okay! I accept your challenge. There's a bridge near a river close to here, that's where we'll duel." He nodded before shifting away. Not wasting any time, Natsu rushed inside the house to get his duel disk and deck.

" **This could be a trap."** Dark Magician muttered to Stardust.

" **I agree, but Happy's life is in danger, so we'll have to take the risk. Besides this figure could be linked to the 100s and may have valuable information."** The dragon said with a thoughtful expression.

"You aren't going alone Natsu." Erza said with a serious tone.

"Come if you want, we gotta go now." the group nodded before running behind him.

' _A few minutes later…'_

A red wooden bridge hovered over a beautiful river as the full moon shined. Happy was currently tied to a pole in the middle while the figure was sitting in lotus position, their eyes closed. "You're gonna regret this. Natsu'll kick your sorry butt into next week!" he shouted, though he was ignored. The feline struggled to get out of his situation, but was left disappointed at his own strength.

"Do not bother struggling, those ropes were made to ensure anyone, even the most skilled out thieves, would be locked up." The figure said before opening his eyes to see Natsu and company arriving. "You came with others."

"Yeah I did." Natsu snarled as the figure snapped his fingers. Seconds later, two white clothed ninjas appeared in front of Happy and held their swords around him, much to their shock. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Calm yourself. I am simply making sure your friends don't try anything." he said before standing up, allowing the moon to reveal his black ninja robes. "I am known as Heihachi and I will be the one to defeat you."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see about that." Natsu walked onto the bridge with a true glare. "It's time to get this duel started!" he activated his duel disk before placing his deck in the slot, with Heihachi doing the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" A ring of purple flames surrounded the two, cutting off anyone from entering or allowing them to exit.

"Oh no, it's just like when Natsu and Erza faced those Numbers." Lucy said in fear.

" **This is a Shadow Game and any damage Natsu takes will be real. He must be cautious."** Black Rose said wisely.

"I will begin." Heihachi drew his first card. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo in attack mode." A man wearing black ninja clothing with silver shoulder armor and a long purple scarf appeared while pointing two of his fingers up, like the usual ninja would.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1000**

"Woah, a ninja deck." Natsu muttered in awe and as much as he wanted to fanboy a bit, the situation denied him that right. A card ejected out of Heihachi's deck before to took it.

"Whenever my Hanzo is normal or special summoned, i am allowed to add a Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand. I shall end my turn with these." Three facedowns appeared on his field.

"Here we go!" Natsu drew his first card and grinned. "Since I don't have a monster, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!" A blue circle was drawn on the field as a series of red tops with the first having two scythe like attachments on both sides appeared.

 **Speedroid Terrortop: LV 3. Att: 1200/Def: 600**

And like your Hanzo, when my Terrortop is summoned, I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand." Natsu took out his deck before taking a monster and reshuffled. "I think I'll summon it. Come out Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A dark purple pyramid with three red eyes on each side rocketed onto the field.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 1500**

"Now I tune my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice and Terrortop!" The dice's eyes glew before it turned into three green rings which terrortop entered. "With these two monsters, i can now Synchro summon….Stardust Charge Warrior!" The rings erupted as a humanoid figure with armor similar to Stardust's body, only with eight wings appeared on the field.

 **Stardust Charge Warrior: LV 6. Att: 2000/Def: 1300**

"Natsu was able to Synchro summon on his first turn." Wendy exclaimed in joy as Natsu drew a card.

"Since my warrior was Synchro summoned, I get to draw a card. Now Charge warrior, attack his Hanzo with Streak Slash!" The monster's boosters activated as it slashed Hanzo, who exploded.

 **Heihachi: 8000-7800**

"Alright, how was that?" Natsu said with a grin, which fainted as his monster only destroy a tree. "Say what?!"

"I activated my Ninjistu Art of Decoy to prevent his destruction." He simply said, making Natsu grumble before he set two facedowns. "I draw." Heihachi looked at his hand before making his move. "I summon Upstart Golden in attack mode." A ninja wearing a purple vest with golden trims and a red scarf appeared.

 **Upstart Golden Ninja: LV 4. Att: 500/Def: 1800**

"I shall now activate his ability. By discarding a trap card, I can summon a ninja monster from my deck to the field. I summon Aqua Armor Ninja!" Upstart did several hand gestures like they do in Naruto(okay, I'm sorry, couldn't help but say itXD) as a ninja with blue robes and some silver armor appeared.

 **Aqua Armor Ninja: LV 4. Att: 800/Def: 1600**

"Now I Overlay my level 4 Upstart Golden Ninja and Aqua Armor Ninja." Upstart turned to a yellow blob while Aqua Armor turned blue. "With these two monsters, i build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon...Blade Armor Ninja!" A ninja with dark pink armor wielding twin silver katanas in an X-formation.

 **Blade Armor Ninja: Rnk 4. Att: 2200/Def: 1000**

"I will now attack with my Blade Armor Ninja! Cross-Slash!" The ninja leaped forward and slashed Charge warrior, causing him to exploded and Natsu to scream in pain.

 **Natsu: 8000-7800**

"I shall now use his ability. By using an Overlay unit, one ninja is allowed to strike two this turn, so it will go to Blade Armor!" The XYZ monster slashed its Overlay Unit as a green aura covered it. "Hanzo, strike Natsu directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Terrortop!" a purple mist covered the area as Terrortop appeared and Natsu added a Speedroid to his hand.

"It matters not. Hanzo, continue your assault!" The monster leaped forward and slashed terrortop in half.

 **Natsu: 7800-7200**

"And now Blade Armor Ninja will attack!" Blade Armor appeared behind Natsu was about to strike….only to be intercepted by an invisible shield.

"Sorry, but if I banish my Tri-Eyed Dice, I can stop your attack."

"Impressive, I end my turn."

"It's good Natsu was able to think quickly." Erza complimented with a small smirk. She loved how quick Natsu was on his feet since it was one of the MANY reasons she loved him.

"My move." Natsu drew his next card. "I summon Speedroid Ohajikid in attack mode." A small figure dressed like a cowboy appeared on the field.

 **Speedroid Ohajikid: LV 3. Att: 1000/Def: 200**

"And since I have a wind monster on the field, I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!" A green circle appeared on the field as a blue and yellow robot shot out of it.

 **Speedroid Taketomborg: LV 3. Att: 600/Def: 1200**

"Then I'll use his ability. By sacrificing him, I can summon a Speedroid Tuner monster from my deck, so I'm bringing out Red-Eyed Dice!" Taketomborg turned into a sphere of green energy before a yellow dice with several eyes and six hovering red orbs took its place.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 100**

"Next, I'll use my Dice's ability to call a number between 1 and 6 and another Speedroid monster on my field's level becomes that number. I'll my Ohajikid's level 6!" All six orbs surrounded the monster, increasing its level. "I now tune my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with my level 6 Ohajikid! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! I Synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" A black and white dragon with several green spikes flew in the sky with a mighty roar.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"Damn, that's one hell of a dragon." Gray muttered in slight jealousy.

"And it looks strong enough to beat Heihachi's monsters." Lucy added in equal awe.

"Alright Clear Wing, take out his Blade Armor Ninja with Clear Spiral!"

"I think not for I activate the trap Armor Ninjistu Art of Freezing, which negates your attack and ends the battle phase." However, just as the card was about to activate, it began to static. "How?!"

"I knew you'd do something like that, so I saved my Trap jammer, which nullifies your trap if it activates during the battle phase!" Natsu's facedown ross before it destroyed Heihachi's trap. Clear Wing launched a stream of green energy from its mouth, destroying Blade Armor Ninja and forced its duelist to cover up.

 **Heihachi: 7800-7500**

"I end my turn with another facedown, your move." Heihachi didn't say anything as he drew his card.

"First, I activate the spell Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy, which destroys Decoy in exchange for two new cards." His first trap exploded as he drew. "Then I will activate my other trap Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Sealing. Now by tributing my Hanzo, I can banish your Clear Wing!" Hanzo turned into a kunai before striking Natsu's monster, who screamed in pain before vanishing. "And as long as I have this trap face up, that monster zone cannot be used."

 _Damn, he's really not holding back is he?_ Natsu thought with gritted teeth.

"I now summon a second Upstart Golden Ninja and will send yet another trap from my hand to the grave to special summon a ninja from my deck. I call upon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" Once again, the ninja did several hand gestures before a portal opened up, allowing a ninja with light blue armor, a dark purple cap and four arms to appear.

 **Twilight Ninja Shingetsu: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 100**

"Then, I shall activate the spell Ultimate Power Surge." A spell card with a hand letting out light energy appeared. "With this, my two ninjas gain one level. I Overlay my level 5 Upstart Golden Ninja and Shingetsu in order to build the Overlay Network. Now feast your eyes on a ninja that strikes fear into his enemies with one stare. I XYZ summon Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" The Overlay network exploded as a large figure jumped out of it. It was a large man wearing crimson armor, a katana gripped backwards and long flowing orange hair.

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja: Rank 5. Att: 2400/Def: 1700**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, he brought out a Number?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief as the new monster glared at him.

" **We are lucky this one doesn't have a Chaos form."**

"How would you know?"

" **Only a few other Numbers aside from over 100 have Chaos forms and I know this Number is not one of them."** Though he said this, Stardust had to keep his guard for anything tricky.

"Now my Number, attack Dragneel directly with Shadow Blade Slash!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Mirror Force to destroy your Number!" Natsu's trap ross as a barrier surrounded him.

"That will not work I am afraid. During either player's turn, I can use one of my Ninja's Overlay Units and prevent all Ninjas on my field from being destroyed this turn." Crimson Shadow absorbed an Overlay Unit as he smashed through Mirror Force and slashed Natsu's left side, making him grunt as a large cut appeared.

 **Natsu: 7200-4800**

"Damn, lucky shot." Natsu kneeled while clutching his wound to prevent any blood loss.

" **Here."** Stardust placed a claw over his wound before using his cosmic energy to close the cut, making his duelist sigh in relief.

"Thanks."

"I shall end my turn by equipping my monster with Fuhma Shuriken to boost his power by 700. Your move."

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja: 2400-3100**

"I draw." Natsu looked at the card before making his move. "I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Natsu drew his next cards and narrowed his eyes. _There's gotta be a way to beat that thing, I just need a card to get rid of that Overlay Unit…_

" **Natsu, there is a way. Just think."** Natsu looked at Stardust in confusion before nodding. Looking at his hand, he grinned.

"I summon my Speedroid Double Yoyo in attack mode!" A set of yellow Yoyos appeared in front of him.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 1400**

"And since I normal summoned him, I can summon back Terrortop since he's a level 3 Speedroid!" Double Yoyo flicked the right side, reviving Terrortop and allowing Natsu to add yet another Speedroid. "Next I'll use the spell Speed Recovery to bring back Red-Eyed Dice!" A blue car drove on the field before dropping off the Tuner. "I'm tuning my Red-Eyed Dice with Double Yoyo and Terrortop. Watch as these monsters bring a dragon that flies beyond the stars. I Synchro summon...Stardust Dragon!" The pillar erupted as Stardust flew in the sky, flapping his wings while glaring at the Number.

 **Stardust Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"While it is impressive you brought out your dragon, it is still no match for my Number." Heihachi said with a glare.

"That's not the reason I brought him out, this is! I activate my trap Shooting Star!" Natsu's other card ross, revealing an image of Stardust shooting a meteor.

"What does that do?" Lucy questioned.

" **It means Master Natsu can destroy a card on the field since he summoned Stardust."** A voice answered from the blonde's left, which turned out to be Dark Magician Girl.

" **Dark Magician Girl, what are you doing here?"** Black Rose said in surprise as her friend smiled.

" **Well my teacher told me Natsu was dueling, so I thought I'd cheer him on."**

"Like she said, I can destroy a card on the field."

"It is useless to destroy my Number with that trap." He said, though Natsu's grin didn't falter.

"Who said I was going after you Number? I'm destroying that trap!" A meteor shot from the card and onto Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Sealing, allowing Clear Wing to return to the field. "Then I'm using Monster Reborn to revive my Red-Eyed Dice!" The tuner monster reappeared next to Clear Wing before turning into a single green ring. "I now tune my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with my level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! I Synchro summon Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The dragon Natsu used in his first duel shot into the sky before landing next to Stardust.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"Now Crystal Wing, take out that Number!"

"I shall activate Crimson Shad-" But he was cut off when a green aura surrounded his monster.

"When a monster uses its effect while my Crystal Wing is on the field, he can negate and destroy that monster. Crystal Shining!" The dragon roared as sent a wave of shining wind at the Number, destroying it and leaving the others in awe at its beauty. Suddenly, several shurikens were thrown and slashed Natsu in multiple parts of his body, making him scream in pain.

 **Natsu: 4800-4100**

Heihachi chuckled slightly. "It seems you activated Fuhma Shuriken's effect. When it is sent to the grave, you lose 700 life points."

"Stardust, attack him directly with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust reeled his head back before launching a stream of cosmic flames at his opponent.

"My Aqua Armor Ninja's ability now activates! If I am being attacked directly while he is in the grave with another Ninja, he is banished and your attack is negated!" The spirit of the warrior monster shielded its duelist from the flames.

"True, but since I didn't attack with Crystal Wing, he can still make his move. Oh, and since he did negate a monster's effect, he gains its attack points as his own!"

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: 3000-6100**

Heihachi's eyes widened as Crystal Wing rammed him, sending him flying on his back.

 **Heihachi: 7500-1400**

"I end my turn with one facedown." Natsu said before grunting as the cuts were taking a toll on his body. Stardust wanted to help, but he looked in shock as his duelist used his flames to burn the wounds closed.

"Damn, flamebrain's crazy if he has to burn his wounds." Gray commented, though this was no different than the time he froze the stab wound Lyon gave him a while back.

"Natsu is tough, he'll pull through." Erza said while clutching the scarf he trusted her with.

"It...is my….draw!" Heihachi drew his next card before showing it. "I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we have six cards." Heihachi drew six while Natsu drew five. He looked at his hand before chuckling very darkly. "I summon my last Upstart Golden Ninja." The monster flipped onto the field. "But he won't be staying for I now activate the trap I have been saving, Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation!" A trap with an image of Hanzo at a bird in the sky ross from the card. "With this, I am allowed to sacrifice my ninja, as well as your Crystal Wing!" Everyone widened their eyes as both Natsu and Heihachi's monsters began to glow. "Now I can summon White Dragon Ninja from my deck!" Both lights merged as a man wearing white ninja robes and a white spirit dragon behind him appeared.

 **White Dragon Ninja: LV 7. Att: 2700/Def: 1200**

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring your Clear Wing to my side!" A blue pillar shot out the ground as Natsu's monster appeared on his enemy's side.

"Something's not right…"

" **I agree."** Stardust growled with a glare.

"You are correct Dragneel. I Overlay my level 7 White Dragon Ninja and your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Now these two monsters will merge to bring out the ninja who's sword skills are unmatched. Watch and beware, as I XYZ summon….Number 74: Master of Blades!" The Overlay Network exploded as a man dressed in Arabic clothing and several hovering blades appeared on the field, which caused the bridge to crack.

 **Number 74: Master of Blades: Rank 7. Att: 2700/Def: 2300**

"HE'S GOT TWO NUMBERS?!" Natsu shouted in pure shock.

" **It appears to be. But why give two Numbers to a grunt…."** Something didn't seem well in the dragon's eye.

"I am more than a grunt Stardust Dragon, and I will prove it! Master of Blades, attack Stardust dragon with Psionic Blades!"

"There's no way I'm letting Stardust down, so I'm activating Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!" Natsu's trap ross as he sent a card to the grave. "By discarding a card, i can return that Number back to your deck!"

"No you won't, because whenever a card effect targets my Number, I can detach an Overlay Unit, destroy that trap along with another card on your field. So say goodbye to your dragon!" The Number threw two blades that struck Natsu's cards, destroying them. "And with no defense, my Number can attack you directly!"

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted as the Number slashed at Natsu, creating multiple cuts all over his body and making him scream in agony. When it jumped back, Natsu fell on the ground, face first.

 **Natsu: 4100-1400**

"I now end my turn." he looked at Natsu, who was still on his stomach. "Don't tell me that's all it took to defeat you."

"Haha…..not...even….close…" Natsu struggled to stand up as blood ran down his body before he used his magic to burn them closed. "A….Fairy….Tail...wizard….never….quits…."

" **Natsu, don't push yourself."** Stardust said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"You know….I can't….promise….that…." Natsu's legs wobbled as he drew his next card. "I first use Speed Recovery's effect from the grave. By banishing it, I can add a Speedroid from my grave to my hand." A card exited out his grave slot before he summoned it, which was Terrortop and he add another Speedroid. "And since Terrortop is a wind monster, I can bring out Taketomborg and I summon another Red-Eyed Dice!" Both monsters appeared next to their brother. "Then I'm gonna use Red-Eyed Dice's ability to make Terrortop a level 6 monster and equip Synchro Boost to give Taketomborg an extra level."

"Go Natsu!" happy cheered as both of Natsu's monsters gained levels.

"This is for taking Happy. I tune my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with level 4 Taketomborg and level 6 Terrortop. Watch as I bring a monster whose hunger for the stars brings him to multiple worlds. I Synchro summon….Star Eater!" A large sun appeared in the sky, shining brighter than the moon, much to the other's shock. Then….a red dragon exited the sun with a roar.

 **Star Eater: LV 11. Att: 3200/Def: 2800**

"Woah…" was all the humans and cats could say as the new monster stayed in the sky.

" **First Quasar, the Star Eater? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were showing off."** Stardust teased with a smirk.

"I equip your monster with the spell Nitro Unit!" A green machine-like backpack appeared onto Heihachi's Number.

"Since you equipped my Number with a card, I will-"

"That's not happening since Star Eater stops all cards on the field when he's Synchro summoned." Star Eater launched a pulse of energy, causing the Number to scream. "Tell your Master that if he wants to find me, to come himself. Star Eater, attack Number 74 with Twin Nova Fire!" the Synchro monster fired a beam of energy that pierced Heihachi's monster. "And when a monster who's equipped with Nitro Unit is destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

"NO!" Heihachi screamed in pain as the explosion destroyed the bridge and sent him flying(and Happy by accident.)

 **Heihachi: 1400-0; Winner: Natsu Dragneel**

"And that's that." Natsu said with a grin before falling on his knees. Luckily, everyone rushed to his side as Wendy began to heal his wounds.

"That was purely reckless." Erza scolded before her expression softened. "But I'm glad you won."

" **You were amazing Natsu."** Dark Magician Girl complimented with a wink, making the dragon slayer blush slightly.

"Nah, it was nothi-ah."

"I'm sorry, but your wounds are pretty bad Natsu." Wendy said as she worked on some of the cuts he burned closed.

"You are lucky Wendy was here or your wounds would never be properly treated." Carla said with her paws crossed.

"Is anyone gonna help me?!" happy shouted as he was on the ground, still tied up. Lucy rushed over and untied him.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Gray shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"I keep telling you I don't know who this guy is, I don't even know where I am!" Heihachi said. Just then, Stardust turned to his human form and handchopped his neck.

"The hell did you do that for? We could've asked him where Mira is!"

" **He lost his memory."** Stardust simply said as he took 12 and 74 from Heihachi's deck. **"This sometimes happens to people when duel monsters take over. Once they're defeated, any memories they have about dueling vanishes to keep our presence a secret."** He turned to Dark magician Girl before handing her the Numbers. **"Get these to Dark magician and see if he can get any information about the whereabouts of the 100s."**

" **Of course."** She said with a serious tone before disappearing in a flash of light.

" **This was just a scout, more will come."** Black Rose said with a serious look as she held her mate's hand.

"And we'll be ready to fight them." Natsu said, getting everyone else to nod. Two done, many more to go.

' _Somewhere else'_

"How dare that blonde bimbo walk away with my darling Gray!" Juvia Lockser shouted in anger as she walked along the beaches of Magnolia. The whole day, everyone searched Magnolia, hoping to find any clues to Mira's location, to no avail. The water mage didn't understand why Gray needed to leave with Lucy, but it really made her angry. She took a rock from the beach before throwing it to the ocean, bouncing it a few feet. "Why can't he see I love him?"

" **Do you want him to?"** A voice called out, shocking her.

"W-Who said that?" She looked around and saw no one.

" **Someone who can help you. You wish to have your love see you and only you?"**

"Y-Yes."

" **Then I have a solution. Come closer, to the sea…"** She looked at the water before walking towards it, see her own reflection.

"How can you help me?"

" **Simple:...BY LETTING ME TAKE OVER!"** All she saw was a pair of yellow eyes and then...nothing.

 **Cliffhanger, I love and hate this. So the Numbers have finally started their attacks with Heihachi, who is a one time deal, I am sorry if any of you wanted him around. Each chapter is confirmed to have one duel, if you want a tag duel, let me know.**

 **As for the Number's designs, i wanted to use the Barian Emperors design for ZEXAL if you have seen it. You know what they say: Don't fix what's not broke, so i'm doing that.**

 **Now regarding next chapter….there will be Nalu. Okay hang on, before you start ranting on 'oh that's so bland, you suck,' I want them to happen, especially after they found out Natsu can have multiple mates. I personally don't see a problem with Nalu, but I also like Harems because come on, he deserves one. If you don't wanna see the Nalu lemon, it will be in the end of the chapter, along with another look at the Number Castle.**

 **Like, fav, Review and PM for any questions….**

 **Next time: the Rogue Number!**


	23. Chapter 23: The rogue Number!

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter of the Numbers arc and so far, I like how some of you like this arc(hopefully it's better than the Daphne arc *wink* wink*). So I heard of the new summoning mechanic called Link Summoning for those who haven't heard of it and my thoughts…...Konami just stop. We already have a complicated summoning in the form of Pendulums, which I truly hate with a passion. My fellow traditional yugioh players, let us ban together to end the creation of dumbass, complicated as Calculus summonings. Who's with me?!**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Yes that is correct and I think we're both thinking of the same Number. As for your last question, yes I hate Gray with a burning passion. Not as much as Sasuke, but maybe close.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know and the Number that's gonna take over Juvia will be revealed soon. I'm glad I was able to make your day.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks, I wish one day we can duel.**

 **Flyingvortex: I'll look forward to seeing it.**

 **Now for those who hadn't read the last chapter, it was revealed that 101 captured Mira, as well as show the other 100s the single sample of Nirvana. Natsu and his team were told of the connection Stardust and the other duel guardians had with the 100s. Just then, Happy was taken by Heihachi, a human who was possessed by two numbers and challenged Natsu to a duel with his Ninja deck. With the help of his Speedroids, Natsu was able to beat him, but a new danger is around the corner. How will our heroes deal with this new arrival, and how will they find Mira in another world?**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _At the Duel Spirit Realm'_

Dark Magician let out a tired sigh as he had failed for the umptenth time, looking for portals to the Number's world. He had been given Numbers 12 and 74 by his student after Natsu defeated both of them in a duel. However, the strange thing was these cards were locked off, preventing them from speaking. **"Is everything alright old friend?"** Stardust questioned while exiting his portal.

" **No, it isn't."** He simply said, getting the dragon to frown as he saw the bags under his eyes.

" **You haven't gotten much sleep. Maybe it would be wise to rest."**

" **As they say, no rest for the wicked. I've used almost every de-spell enchantments I know, yet none of them are doing a thing to release these numbers."**

" **What would you say is the problem?"**

" **My guess is that they placed a spell even I don't know about in the case they should be defeated. They've gotten dangerously more careful."** The spellcaster ran a hand through his face before Dark Magician Girl appeared with a cup of tea in her hands.

" **Master, why don't you rest and I'll take over."** She said in a concerned tone as he drank from the cup.

" **Don't bother, once a puzzle appears in front of him, he won't stop until it's solved."** Stardust joked with a hollow chuckle.

" **How is Natsu by the way?"**

" **Though he still has some wounds from last night, he's fine. It'll take much more than that to beat him."** All three laughed a bit while continuing to work on finding the Numbers.

' _The next day, Magnolia'_

"What happened to me, and why did I wake up at the beach?" Juvia quietly questioned as she walked through her guild's town. The last thing she remembered was walking on the beach, fuming about Lucy being with Gray, then nothing. Was she that tired? Did someone knock her out? Many questions surfaced as she looked at her hands.

"JUVIA!" A voice called from behind, getting the rain woman to turn. Lucy in her usual blue and white blouse ran up to her with a smile. "You walking to the guild too?"

"Y-Yes, I was hoping to see my darling. You didn't do anything to him do you?" She asked with a blue aura around her, getting the blonde to sweatdrop.

"No, we just hung out with Natsu at his home, which is surprisingly clean. Though I still think it's because of Erza since she and Wendy are living with him."

"I see, well we should be going." The two busty females began to walk along the streets of the peaceful town. "Love rival, has there been any updates on Mirajane's whereabouts?"

"No and we've been looking everywhere." Lucy wanted to tell the guild about the Numbers, but Stardust warned her and the others that such a course would be disastrous since they may not be in the best shape to fight. Yesterday's encounter was no exception. "Gray helped me look a little this morning-"

"You…..and ... **Gray?"** She gave her a seriously angry look, making her flinch a bit.

" **Patience."** The voice from yesterday said. **"You will have your revenge when I'm at full power. Until then, stay calm."** Juvia clutched her head in pain, getting a concerned look from Lucy.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" The rain woman took a few breaths before looking up.

"I must have slept wrong and got a headache. I apologize." Lucy looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and continuing to walk until they made it to the front of the guildhall. "Shall we?" Just as they opened the doors….

"IS THERE ANYTHING ON ON SISTER?!" Elfman shouted to Makarov, who grunted in annoyance at the volume of his voice.

"I understand your concern, but we are still getting no results. Even our dragon slayers have not picked up a scent. Please wait." He reasoned, getting the larger male to sigh before walking out the guild, passing Juvia and Lucy.

" **So, these humans are looking for that woman 101 brought huh? Idiots, they're looking at this the wrong way."**

"I'm gonna go. Bye Juvia." With that, Lucy walked over to the table which consisted of Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla. "Morning everyone."

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" Erza questioned.

"I'm fine, just worried about Mira." She took a seat next to Wendy before whispering. "Has Natsu or anyone found out where she is?"

" **Stardust is currently back in our realm, helping with the decryption of the two Numbers Natsu won, but it is taking a while."** Black Rose said with a saddened tone.

"Damn it. These bastards are cowards." Gray said while punching the table.

"Break the table why don't you?" Carla said in annoyance as she almost spilled her milk. "It doesn't appear they are hiding anyways."

"Why say that Carla?" Happy questioned.

" **She's right, the Numbers are the fiercest fighters we've known and the reason they could be hidden is to prepare."**

"Prepare for what?" Wendy asked innocently.

" **Battle, most likely against the other duel spirits like me and Stardust. I worry what will happen to all of you if the battle is brought here."** This was exactly why she wanted to keep Duel Monsters away from Wendy: so she wouldn't have to witness a war.

"Where's Natsu anyways Erza?" Lucy asked, hoping to lift the heavy atmosphere.

"He said he needed to be alone, so he woke up early and had been meditating to clear his mind."

' _A bit away from Fairy Tail'_

Just as Erza said, Natsu was sitting on a stump with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Stardust had told him meditation was the best way to gather Ethernano without wasting his magic. Though he thought it was boring at first, he had come to love the peace it brought. Soon, a flash appeared be behind him. "Hey, did you find anything?" Natsu said while opening his eyes to see Stardust in human form walking up to him before sitting on the stump.

" **Nothing. It looks like the Numbers were smart enough to block any summoning from Numbers we beat."** Stardust said with a sigh before noticing his duelist looking down. **"Okay, what's on your mind?"**

"Why?"

" **Huh?"**

"Why did they take Mira? She had nothing to do with Duel Monsters, yet they had the guts to take her and we didn't even know it when we should!" Natsu punched his knee and while it did hurt, it paled in comparison to the pain of not knowing his friend's fate.

" **A virus doesn't attack the body whole does it? It spreads from one part to another until it completely takes over."**

"How the hell does that make sense?"

" **It's a figure of speech. What I mean is they want to hurt you bit by bit until you make a mistake and eventually lose to them."** He turned his head and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. **"I get you didn't want to put anyone in harm's way, but unfortunately we live in a world where anything could happen. But no matter what, we will find Mirajane and defeat the Numbers. You wanna know why?"** Natsu gave him a confused look. **"Because you and I are a team, and teamwork always wins."** He looked at him for a few seconds before grinning.

"You're right. Thanks Stardust, I needed that." They both stood up before giving a firm handshake. "If you weren't a dragon, maybe you could get a job as a teacher or speech writer."

" **Actually, I've had about three dozen students in my whole life."** Natsu looked at him in shock before laughing, to which he joined. **"I think this might be a good time for a little practice."** Natsu smiled before cracking his knuckles while Stardust got in a fighting stance.

"I'M FIRED UP!"

' _A little while later….'_

"That's it, sitting here won't help anyone." Gray suddenly said while standing up.

"And where are you going Gray?" Erza questioned with a raised brow.

"Where else? I'm gonna train or something in case we need to fight."

" **Must i remind you of what 107 did to you?"** Black Rose countered, getting him to flinch as the scars of those battle were still there. **"But I admire your tenacity."** he nodded before walking out the guild, not noticing a certain wiard following him.

"Darling, wait for me!" Juvia shouted, getting the ice make wizard to sigh.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you wanted to train, so I thought….I could go with you." She asked in a shy tone, getting the voice in her head to facepalm.

"I'd rather train alone as I won't have to worry about hurting others."

"Okay, but maybe I could go and give you support and water if you get tired."

"No." he said in slightly harsh tone. This woman was honestly getting on his nerves a bit and he was in no mood to deal with her.

"Oh! How about we go on a d-date later on-"

"A date, a date?!" He turned towards her with a serious expression, making her flinch. "Do you really think it is a good time to date when our guildmate, our FRIEND, is somewhere being tortured or worse by people who want Natsu?!"

"N-Natsu?"

"You have to think for a damn minute that we should be training or even looking for her rather than go on a stupid date."

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"You want? I want to be alone okay? I don't want to deal with your fangirling so please, just...stay away from me."

 _Stay away from me. Stay away from me. Stay away from me._ His words ran through her head like a church bell. A deep hole appeared in her heart as Gray just nonchalantly left her. _Darling, how could you say such a thing? All I wanted was to show you love and yet…._ A blue aura started surrounding her as the voice began to speak.

" **Yes Juvia, that's it. Get angry for what he said. That fool is just using you, nothing more, nothing less."** It said with a dark chuckle.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Lucy suddenly asked in concern as she wanted to talk to her. The water mage turned her head, her hair shadowed her expression.

"Gray…..stay away….."

"What?"

"It's your fault…...you took him from me…..you **made him reject me!** " Juvia's right arm suddenly turned into a water whip and wrapped around Lucy's neck before throwing her to the side.

"AHHH! Juvia, what's-" Lucy was cut off when she jumped to the side just in time to dodge a water whip. Something was definitely wrong. Sure she was a bit of a love-struck freak whenever she was near Gray. but this was different. It reminded her of that battle at the Tower of Heaven.

" **What did you do with him yesterday?! What did you say to steal his heart?!"**

"I don't know what you're talking about! Nothing-"

" **WATER SLICER!"** A barrage of razor-sharp water shot out her hands and towards Lucy, who barely dodged it. **"WATER CANE!"** A long cane-shaped water arm wrapped around the blonde's ankle before bringing her down.

"Juvia, please!" The rain woman didn't listen as she formed a water spear in her hands.

*WOOSH*

Rather than a sharp pain piercing her chest, Lucy felt incredible warmth around her body. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of a scaly-looking scarf and pink hair. "Natsu?!" Said person looked down and gave her a grin, making her blush.

"Damn, that was a close call. You okay Luce?" He asked, getting her to nod before he glared at Juvia. "Juvia, what the hell were you thinking?"

" **GET OUT OF THE WAY BOY, SHE DESERVES TO DIE!"** She shot more Water Slicers at him, only for his flames to vaporize them.

 _ **This boy, he has a lot of potential…..**_ The voice then looked in shock as Stardust materialized next to his duelist.

" **Natsu, I think we're dealing with a Number."** He said with narrowed eyes, much to the other's shock.

"Seriously? But which one is the question?" Stardust allowed his advanced senses to drag out whatever was inside Juvia, but what he found made his eyes widen. It was a four finned creature with dark crimson skin with several parts dark blue and yellow eyes. **"So, you were the one who took her over, am I right Shark Drake?"** The monster gave a smirk as Natsu gave his dragon a questionable look.

"Wait Stardust, you know this guy? Is he with the 100s"

" **Please, those bastards are nothing to me."** Shark Drake said with a scoff. **"I'm in this world for one thing: to live my own life the way I want it and no 100 or Duel Guardian is gonna stand in my way."**

"Then why take over Juvia? What did she ever do to you?!" Natsu shouted in anger.

" **She happened to be in the area I was transported to and since the trip used almost all my power, she had to be and kind of….rest stop."** Shark Drake then gave Natsu a scheming smirk. **"If you're so worried about little miss Heartbroken so much, how about we trade? You for her, it's that simple."**

"No way, Natsu would never accept that kind of deal!" Lucy yelled, getting an irritated glare from the Number.

" **No one's asking you cow tits."** Lucy gave her own glare, though it proved to be ineffective.

" **We both know it isn't that simple Shark Drake. There is only one clear way to solve this….."** Stardust looked at Natsu and they gave a nod of understanding. **"East forest, five minutes. We shall settle this in a duel."** The Number growled in annoyance, but he knew Stardust had a point. He nodded before forcing Juvia to walk that direction. **"Natsu."**

"I know." The dragon slayer turned his head towards Lucy. "You should go back to the guild, where it's safe."

"No, I'm going with you." she said with a determined look.

" **Miss Heartfilia, are you sure?"** She looked at the dragon with a nod, getting him to sigh.

' _Several minutes later'_

The two arrived at the East forest, where Juvia was sitting on one of the fallen stumps. They chose not to tell Erza and the others as they didn't want to worry them. "I'm here."

"I see that." Juvia said with a monotone expression, much to their shock.

"J-Juvia, it's me Lucy." Lucy said as the water mage looked at her with blank eyes.

" **It's no use Lucy, Shark Drake has completely taken her soul."** Stardust said with a deep growl.

" **That's right mr. Guardian."** Shark Drake taunted with a smirk. **"I hope you're ready to lose the boy."** Juvia raised her arm as a blue duel disk materialized on her left arm while Natsu brought out his own duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" As usual, a ring of purple flames surrounded the area and to Natsu's shock, Lucy was inside.

"Wait, how come I'm in here?!"

" **It wouldn't be fun if we didn't have an extra player."** Natsu and Stardust glared at the Number, who entered Juvia's body as her usual blue eyes turned yellow. **"Now let's get this party started, I draw!"** 'Juvia' drew her first card before placing it in the duel disk's sixth slot. **"I don't like this play area, so I'm gonna replace it with A Legendary Ocean!"** Water suddenly shot out the ground as several roman-like pillar ross.

"Woah, what happened?!" Lucy questioned as she was holding onto one of the pillars.

"She used a field spell, which could be bad for us." Natsu simply said, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

" **Now I'm summoning Eagle Shark in attack mode!"** A large crimson shark with several wing-like fins shot out the water.

 **Eagle Shark: LV 5-4. Att: 1000/Def: 1800**

"Hang on, you can't summon a level 5 monster like that!"

" **Actually I can since my field spell lowers the level of all my water monsters in my hand by one AND my monsters will gain an extra 200 attack and defense points. Since I have Eagle Shark, I can special summon Panther Shark from my hand!"** A pillar of water appeared as a purple and yellow shark appeared.

 **Panther Shark: LV 5-4. Att: 1100/Def: 2000**

" **Now I overlay my level 4 Eagle and Panther Sharks!"** Both monsters turned to blue blobs of energy as they entered a small tsunami on the field. **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon….Bahamut Shark!"** The vortex exploded as a white and light blue humanoid shark with four wings that looked oddly like wings and purple claw marks appeared with a roar.

 **Bahamut Shark: Rank 4. Att: 2600-2800/Def: 2100-2300**

" **I think I'll use his ability! You see, by using an overlay unit, I can automatically special summon a Rank 3 or lower XYZ monster from my extra deck."**

"So she'll be able to bring XYZ monsters more easily!" Natsu shouted in disbelief as Bahamut Shark absorbed an overlay unit before summoning a portal, allowing a small cat-like shark to appear.

 **Cat Shark: Rank 2. Att: 500/Def: 500**

"Aww, it's so cute!" Juvia gave Lucy an irritated glare.

" **I'll use Overlay Regen to give my little feline an overlay unit and end my turn. You're up boy."**

" **Natsu, no matter what, don't underestimate Shark Drake, as he is one of the most ruthless Numbers out there, and he isn't even a 100."** Stardust advised,

"Don't worry, I kick his ass and save Juvia!" Natsu drew his first card and smirked. "I activate the spell Tuning, which lets me add a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand in exchange for sending the top card of my deck to the grave." Natsu took out a monster before shuffling and sending the top card to the grave. "And my sending a card to the grave from my hand, I can special summon Quickdraw synchron in attack mode!" The small robotic cowboy appeared on the field.

 **Quickdraw Synchron: LV 5. Att: 700/Def: 1400**

"And by lowering his level by one, I can bring out Level Eater from my graveyard, not to mention since a monster is being special summoned from my grave, I can also bring back Doppelwarrior since he was sent there by Tuning!" A ladybug with a star on its back crawling through Quickdraw, decreasing its level while a man dressed in black and wielding a unique rifle appeared.

 **Quickdraw Synchron: LV 5-4**

 **Level Eater: LV 1. Att: 600/Def: 0**

 **Doppelwarrior: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 800**

"Awesome, Natsu was able to bring out three monsters." Lucy cheered with a smile.

"Now I'm gonna substitute Quickdraw as Nitro Synchron for a Synchro summon. I tune level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with level 2 Doppelwarrior and level 1 Level eater." The tuner monster turned into four green rings as both Doppelwarrior and Level eater entered it. "Allow me to introduce to you a monster who brings the speed for my victory. I Synchro summon Nitro Warrior!" The rings erupted as a green warrior with a bee-like stinger on its behind appeared.

 **Nitro Warrior: LV 7. Att: 2800/Def: 1800**

" **While I am impressed with your quick summoning, both our monsters have the same attack points."** Juvia said as Natsu grinned.

"True, but I'm not done yet. First, since Doppelwarrior was used for a Synchro summon, I can summon two Doppel tokens in defense mode!" Two Doppel Warriors appeared on both sides of Nitro Warrior. "Next I gonna activate the continuous spell Supply Squad!" A card with an image of goblins pulling a wagon appeared in front of him. "Now Nitro warrior, attack Bahamut Shark!"

"Natsu, you can't!"

" **Oh no, please keep going. I wanna see what you do."** Suddenly, Nitro Warrior began to glow in a red aura.

 **Nitro Warrior: 2800-3800**

"Since I used a spell this turn, Nitro's effect kicks in, and he gains 1000 attack points. Go, Dynamite Crunch!" The Synchro monster roared as both its fists began to glow a green aura and charged straight at Bahamut….only for it to catch its hands. "Say what?!"

" **Come now, did you honestly expect me to fall for such an attack? Why do you think I used Overlay Regen on Cat Shark rather than Bahamut?"**

" **He planned this."** Stardust muttered, much to Natsu's shock.

" **You see, during either of our turns, if I have a Rank 4 or lower water XYZ monster on my field, by using an overlay unit, Cat Shark can double its original attack and defense points until the end of this turn."** Bahamut Shark roared as a blue aura surrounded it.

 **Bahamut Shark: 2800-5400**

"5400 attack points?!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in pure shock. Bahamut Shark opened its jaws and bit down on Nitro's neck, causing him to explode.

"AHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain as he was sent flying back, skidding on the water.

 **Natsu: 8000-6400**

"Because….of Supply Squad...I can draw a card whenever a monster of mine...if destroyed." Natsu rew his card. "I set one monster in defense mode and another facedown. Your move."

" **How kind of you."** Juvia drew her next card and smirked. **"I summon Double Shark in attack mode!"** A blue shark with what appeared to be a torpedo in its mouth appeared.

 **Double Shark: LV 4-3. Att: 1200/Def: 1600**

" **I think I'll use Bahamut's last overlay unit to summon one more XYZ monster. Come forth….Tri-Edge Levia!"** Bahamut ate its last unit as a large serpent creature wearing armor and a arrow-shaped trident appeared.

 **Tri-Edge Levia: Rank 3. Att: 1800/Def: 1500**

"Oh shit…" Natsu muttered as he was now facing four monsters.

" **Oh how right you are Dragneel, First I switch Cat Shark from defense to attack mode!"** The ct-shark hybrid stood up. **"Now Cat Shark and Double Shark, attack those tokens!"** Cat Shark rammed into a token while Double Shark ripped it apart, though Natsu was able to draw a card. **"And now Bahamut Shark will destroy your last monster. Go, Hunter Dive!"** The XYZ monster roared as it dived underwater and struck the card, which was a small green winged beast.

 **Shield Wing: LV 2. Att: 0/Def: 900**

"Sorry, but Shield Wing has to be attacked three times if she's going to be destroyed and last I checked, you only have one monster to attack with!" Natsu said triumphantly. But to his surprise, Juvia chuckled.

" **Double Shark doesn't have that name for nothing, as he can attack twice per battle phase!"** Natsu's eyes widened as the shark struck Shield Wing, whose wings began to crack. **"Now Tri-Edge Levia, finish that bird off!"** The last XYZ monster threw its weapon, which pierced Shield Wing's heart before it exploded. **"And when this monster destroys your monster by battle, its banished instead! I end my turn with one facedown."** Natsu growled as he pocketed his monster and drew his next card.

"I play my trap Call of the Haunted to revive my Nitro Warrior!" A purple mist covered the field as Natsu's fallen monster returned. "Next, I'm summoning Glow-Up Bulb in attack mode!" A plant with an eye on the bottom appeared.

 **Glow-Up Bulb: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 100**

"And now I'm tuning my level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my level 7 Nitro Warrior!" Glow-Up Bulb turned into a single green ring, which nitro entered. "Now comes a dragon of pure beauty and might, that will surely bring your downfall. I Synchro summon…..Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The pillar erupted as Natsu's new monster flew above the arena with a roar.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"That's the same dragon Natsu used against Heihachi." Lucy commented as the dragon flew down and lowered his head, prompting her to pet it. "You're so amazing." the dragon growled in approval before flying to Natsu.

"Crystal Wing, attack her Bahamut Shark with Crystal Roar!" The dragon reeled its head back before launching a beam of white energy.

" **That's not happening cause I'm activating my trap card Poseidon Wave!"** A wave of water suddenly shot up and blocked the attack. **"This trap not only stops your lizard's attack, but now you take 800 points of damage for every fish, sea serpent or aqua type monsters on my field. Although my Cat Shark is a beast, you're taking 2400 points of damage from Bahamut Shark, Double Shark and Tri-Edge Levia!"** Natsu widened his eyes as a large muscular shadow ross from the wave before pointing a trident at him, prompting said wave to strike. Natsu screamed under the water as he was smashed onto one of A Legendary Ocean's pillars, cracking it from the force. Lucy held onto the pillar she was behind as the wave hit her as well, almost as much as Aquarius when she was pissed(and by that, she means more than usual.)

 **Natsu: 6400-4000**

"Okay, that really hurt…"

*Thunk*

"AHHHH!" Natsu fell on his knees while clutching his side.

" **Natsu, what's wrong?"** Stardust asked as he saw the slash wounds from yesterday's duel reopen. It looked like the last few dues were really taking a toll on his body.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped down and helped him up. "Can you stand?"

"I….don't know. It….hurts….so….much…."

" **Wow, that is pathetic."** Juvia said, getting glares from the others. **"If you don't continue your turn in the next few seconds, then you forfeit, and I win."** Natsu tried to move, but he was in way too much pain to do much.

"Natsu, let me take over." The blonde suddenly said, getting Natsu, Stardust and even Shark Drake to widen their eyes.

" **Miss Heartfilia, with all due respect, you aren't a duelist."**

"Erza wasn't either, yet she dueled with Natsu against those two back at Nirvana. Please, I don't wanna see Natsu get hurt. I….care too much." Natsu looked at her as her cheeks heated up a bit. He didn't want to risk Lucy, but her words reminded him of Erza's determination. He did something no one expected: He removed his duel disk and attached it to Lucy's left arm.

"Even though I'm a bit hurt, I'll still stand next to you for support." He gave her a toothy grin. "We Fairy Tail wizards have to stay together." She returned his smile before looking at Juvia, who's eyes twitched slightly.

 _The connection they have….why can't I have that?...Maybe they can-_

 _ **Quiet! You are my vessel and will follow my every commanded.**_ Juvia clutched her head before looking at her opponents with her new yellow eyes. **"Alright girl, let me show you have dueling in your friend's place was the biggest mistake of your life!"**

 **And…...cut! That will be it for this two part duel. Man I really am shooting in more chapters for this story than my other ones. Kinda feel like a dick for keeping my readers waiting, but it really depends on my mood of the day or if I have homework. I hope you guys liked Stardust and Dark Magician trying their best to unlock the Numbers Natsu has won as they cannot be used. For those wondering about Mira, don't worry, she'll get screen time next chapter.**

 **Was the beginning of the duel good? I wanted to make it so Shark Drake would be fueled by Juvia's negative emotions so he could fully take over. For those who don't know, I HATE GRAY FULLBUSTER. Reasons? Well first he's a pedophile stripper who 'magically' loses his clothes all the time, he has an extremely cocky attitude, his character arc is boring, he almost wanted to kill Natsu TWICE(if you count the Daphne arc), and HE'S SUICIDAL! I mean, look at Galuna Island, he was willing to waste the life Ur and his parents wanted him to live AND in the latest chapter in the manga, when he faced Zeref, he was gonna do it again. Like, wtf dude? Natsu literally had to punch his bitchass to stop and he STILL doesn't learn?! I'm sorry to those who are his fan, but in this story AND my other ones, he is going to SUFFER! *takes a few deep breaths* Sorry, just had to get that out of my systems.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next time: A friend in need**

 **P.S. I am officially going to make endings for this story, so if you have an end credit song, let me know and I will consider adding it to that future arcs.**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 102 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **A man with light brown hair appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **A shadowy figure extends his arm to command a dragon to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	24. Chapter 24: A friend in need(Lucy)

**HELLO LADIES!(and gentlemen I guess.) It's me, The 3rd Dragneel back with another duel-packed, epic, lemony chapter of Dueling Tail. Yes, I said LEMONY, as in there will be a lemon in the end. In my own opinion, I think my skills in writing sex scenes has gotten a bit better from my other stories, but Idk what you guys think. So someone recently asked me why the Numbers aren't like the anime versions. The reason is because I wanna keep it as realistic to the game as possible, with a few exceptions in the forms of OC(original cards.) Number Wall is a prime example of a real card as it prevents Numbers from being destroyed by other non Numbers.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Trust me, it's only gonna get even crazier.**

 **Flyingvortex: I'm glad I got you hyped.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: I know I know, but who else would be a good water spirit? As for Lucy, that was actually a last minute add in.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Agreed and when they find out about the Numbers, there will be war. I did need to add a motivation for the 100s and I'm glad you liked it, as well as them having a massive army behind them as it would make them even stronger. A yandere personality? Ummm….no. I agree, with Gray's words and Shark Drake's dark influence, she would have killed Lucy, who would never hurt her friends. We'll see how Lucy handles Natsu's place since his body is still recovering.**

 **Drakedragon297: Though I am OKAY with Lucy as well, it's still a good change of pace for her character to take Natsu's duel.**

 **Now we will conclude this duel, as well as have a Lemon and a glimpse of how Mira is doing with the Numbers. Now. let's jump in….**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _In the Number Castle'_

Mira's eyes began to twitch open as she slowly got off the floor. "W-where am I-ah." The She-Devil gripped her head as a hard ringing appeared. Looking around, she found herself in some kind of prison cell that looked crimson.

" **I see you've awoken."** A voice called from the shadows.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Mira's eyes widened as 101 walked into her view with a blank expression.

" **Is this cell comfortable enough? I ensured you got the biggest one available. Are you hungry, thirsty?"**

"How did I get here?" the last thing she remembered was fighting this cloaked individual, then nothing. 

" **That would be the result of the battle me and you had two nights ago and I must say, for a human you have quite the power."**

"You make it sound like you're different." To her surprise, he chuckled.

" **You would be correct Mirajane Strauss, I am no human. I am a duel monster and my name is Number 101."**

"What are you going to do to me?" She glared at him, though he was unfazed.

" **Don't bother trying to use your magic, these cells were designed to keep all magic stored inside. And as for why you are here? The answer is simple: you are an ally of Natsu Dragneel and he is our target."** Mira looked at him in pure shock. He wanted Natsu, and that's why she was here? The white-haired beauty gripped the bars tight as her glare intensified. **"My, that look, I've seen it before. Of course you haven't had much practice with your glares since the Beast."**

"What did you say?" 101 inwardly smirked as he saw how triggered she got at the mention of that fateful day.

" **After your younger brother Elfman failed to take over the Beast, it's only natural to fear that magic. That….and Lisanna."**

*BANG*

"Don't you DARE say her name you bastard!"

" **Though it was Elfman who did the deed, you WERE the one to encourage him to absorb its soul, which was so foolish. It was by luck you were able to use that demon you absorbed in your village, but it seems luck was not on your side. How close you were to dying, and how poor Lisanna tried to convince him to stop, only to be swatted like the insect she was."**

"SHUT UP!" Mira punched the bars, making it ring. 101 looked in satisfaction as his prisoner gripped her head as a white aura surrounded her.

 _It's not your fault Mira._ Natsu's voice said in her mind as she remembered how he looked the day her sister died. _Lisanna would never blame you or Elfman, she would want you to move on, to live for her._ The ruler of Number Castle widened his eyes as the white aura disappeared, causing Mira to faint.

" **Brother?"** 103 said in concern as she saw how he looked at Mira before turning away.

" **Get the head of Development to my throne room, I want to see how this failed."** She nodded before he exited in a crimson portal.

' _In Earthland'_

Natsu was angry, to say the least. First he still hadn't found out where Mira was taken, then a Number took over Juvia's body, and now he was angry at himself for the wounds he received keeping him from dueling. Now Lucy stood in front of him with his duel disk and cards while he and Stardust stood on the side.

 **Lucy: 4000 LP. On field: Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon.**

 **Juvia: 8000 LP. On field: Bahamut Shark, Cat Shark, Tri-Edge Levia, Double Shark.**

Even though she volunteered to take his place, this was Lucy's first actual duel. No training, no practice deck, this was real. She recalled how in a 'Shadow Game', any damage they take will be real, so she needed to think smart. She looked at her hand before placing a card on the field. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

" **Finally! Sheesh, you take as long when putting on makeup?"** Juvia said as she drew her card. **"I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we each have six cards in hand."** They did just that as Juvia's smirk grew. **"I play my spell Double Cyclone, which destroys one spell/trap on both our fields, so say goodbye to A Legendary ocean and your facedown!"** A yellow cyclone began to destroy Juvia's field spell as a red one headed straight towards Lucy's facedown.

"Not so fast, I activate my Threatening Roar trap! Now you can't attack this turn!" A purple beast appeared on the field and let out a powerful roar before vanishing, making the Number growl.

" **I summon Spear Shark and end my turn with a facedown."** A red shark with a golden harpoon horn appeared on the field.

 **Spear Shark: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1400**

 _Okay Lucy, you can do this. You read the ruling, so it shouldn't be that hard, right? Plus you've seen Natsu, Erza AND Wendy duel._ Lucy mentally told herself before drawing a card. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" A short figure with orange armor, goggles and a white scarf appeared on the field.

 **Junk Synchron: LV 3. Att: 1300/Def: 500**

"Now I activate his ability, which lets me bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. I bring back Level Eater!" Junk Synchron short out an orange sphere on the ground as Level Eater reappeared. "And since I summoned a monster from my grave, I can bring back Doppelwarrior!" A pillar of blue energy shot out the ground as Doppelwarrior came back. Suddenly, Junk Synchron pulled on its lever as it turned into three green rings. "Now I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Doppelwarrior and level 1 Level Eater. I Synchro summon Gravity Warrior!" The rings erupted as a wolf-like machine with blue armor, braid-like cables on the back of its head and yellow eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Gravity Warrior: LV 6. Att: 2100/Def: 1000**

"And since I Synchro summoned him, he gains 300 points for every face-up monster you have and I could 5!" Gravity Warrior was surrounded in a grey aura.

 **Gravity Warrior: 2100-3600**

"And since I used Doppelwarrior for a Synchro summon, I get two Doppel Tokens!" Two smaller version of Doppelwarrior appeared. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Junk Synchron. Of course since he isn't being special summoned, he doesn't revive a monster." Junk Synchron returned to the field before turning into three rings once again. "But he and my two token are gonna be used for a Synchro summon. I call forth, Junk Warrior!" The rings erupted a second time as a warrior in purple and white armor, glowing red eyes and a long white scarf appeared on the field before punching the air, creating a short boom.

 **Junk Warrior: LV 5. Att: 2300/Def: 1300**

To say Natsu, Stardust and even Shark Drake were shocked would be an understatement. Lucy, who had never picked up a duel disk before, just Synchro summoned twice in one turn. "Damn Luce, that was awesome." Natsu muttered in awe while Stardust smiled.

 _ **Perhaps miss Heartfilia does have the capability to become a duelist….just like her mother.**_ Meanwhile, Juvia was growling in annoyance.

"Now I equip Crystal Wing with Junk Barrage. Now Junk Warrior, attack Cat Shark!" Junk Warrior ignited its boosters as it rushed the XYZ monster. "And before anything, I activate the quick play spell Scrap Fist which does several effects including piercing damage and doubling the damage!" The monster's fist began to glow as it struck Cat Shark, making Juvia scream as the shockwaves hit her.

 **Juvia: 8000-4400**

"Crystal Wing, attack her Double Shark with Crystal Roar!" Crystal Wing unleashed a stream of white energy, which struck Juvia's monster.

 **Juvia: 4400-2600**

To Juvia's shock, several fired towards her. "Now Junk Barrage activates, which means you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack points." Juvia crossed her arms as the debris struck her.

 **Juvia: 2600-2000**

"Now Gravity Warrior will attack your Tri-Edge Levia with Gravity Claw!" Gravity Warrior got on all fours before slicing Juvia's monster in half.

" **AAHHHHH!"** Due to the force of the attack, Juvia was sent flying on her back.

 **Juvia: 2000-700**

"With that, I end my turn with a card facedown." Lucy said triumphantly.

" **I must say miss Heartfilia, that was a clever combo you initiated."** Stardust complemented while placing a claw on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you were so badass!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, making her blush.

" **Don't….think….it's...over….human…"** Juvia said as she slowly got up. Lucy felt guilty as she saw how injured Juvia's body was. Juvia raised her head as her eyes began to glow yellow. **"I DRAW!"** She drew her card and smirked. **"First I'm activating Monster Reborn to revive my Double Shark!"** Double Shark reappeared on the field. **"Then I summon my Shocktopus in attack mode!"** A pink octopus with a long spiked nose appeared on the field.

 **Shocktopus: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 800**

Juvia gave a wicked smirk as three of her monsters turned into blue blobs of energy. **"Now comes the moment I've been waiting for. I overlay my level 4 Shocktopus, Double Shark and Spear Shark! With these three monsters, I shall call upon a monster that rules the depths of the ocean and hunts those who it deems worthy to hunt. I XYZ summon Number 32: Shark Drake!"** The overlay network exploded as a pillar of water shot out the ground. A crimson spire shot into the sky before it began to open, revealing Shark Drake as he roared in the sky, creating storm clouds.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake: Rank 4. Att: 2800/Def: 2100**

' _Back at the guild'_

"Woah, I did know it was gonna rain today." Macao said as he and Wakaba saw the black clouds in the sky.

"Great, looks like I'll have to stay here just to smoke." Wakaba said while taking a puff from his pipe. Black Rose looked at the clouds with a serious expression.

"Black Rose, what's wrong?" Wendy asked in concern as she felt something...cold, and it wasn't the weather.

" **A Number is nearby, and it appears to be something monstrous."** She said, making the others widen her eyes.

"Wait, is Natsu there?" Erza questioned, getting a nod from the dragon. "Let's go, he may need our help." They nodded before running out the guild, much to the other's confusion.

"Huh?" Gray looked up in the sky with a confused look. "I didn't see any clouds at all, so why-" He stopped when a single raindrop hit his cheek, making him shiver. "How the hell can I get cold?" Feeling something bad, he ran towards what was causing this rain.

' _Back to the duel'_

" **Hahaha, man it feels great to be out again."** Shark Drake said with a grin, showing his teeth as Lucy began to shake. **"Oh, are you scared? Cause you will be soon."** Natsu walked up to Lucy and took her hand, much to her shock.

"I'm right here." He simply said, not taking his eyes off the Number.

" **Since I XYZ summoned my monster, I can activate XYZ effect!"** Juvia's facedown ross, revealing as image of a black circle. **"I can destroy a card on the field, so say goodbye to Crystal Wing!"** A beam of blue energy struck Crystal wing, making it scream before exploding.

"C-Crystal Wing…" Lucy muttered as she continued to shake.

" **Aww, you miss him? Well you're gonna miss more because now I activate the spell XYZ Energy! By sending one of Shark Drake's overlay units to the grave, I can destroy a face-up monster on your field, so adios Gravity Warrior!"** A pillar of golden energy shot out the ground and surrounded Gravity Warrior before destroying him. Juvia's smirk grew as purple energy began to cover her body.

"Hey Stardust, what's going on?" Natsu questioned as his dragon widened his eyes.

" **No Shark Drake, you can't!"**

" **Oh but I will! Now, I rebuild the overlay network with Shark Drake!"**

"SAY WHAT?!" Shark Drake suddenly transformed into a red blob of energy before entering the overlay network.

" **Oh, did you not know? A very rare few Numbers are allowed to enter their Chaos form without a Rank-Up spell, including Stardust's friend Utopia. Go Chaos XYZ Evolution! Now come forth Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!"** The overlay network exploded once more as a white spire shot into the sky before opening. The new monster was a large white finned shark with purple interiors, glowing pink armor and a glowing 32 on the left side of it's neck.

 **Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss: Rank 4. Att: 2800/Def: 2100**

"But why bring out a monster with the same points as Shark Drake?" Lucy questioned as the new Monster smirked.

" **Because blonde, it's his ability that makes him better, which I can't do if my life points are over 1000, which they aren't thanks to you."**

" **Wait….you let her damage you life points didn't you?!"** Stardust shouted, making the Number smirk even more.

" **Yup, and now Juvia's going to show you why. Juvia!"**

" **Yes master Shark Drake."** Juvia said before looking at Lucy. **"By using an overlay unit, I can banish a shark monster in my graveyard, and in doing so, lowers the attack by a monster on your field by the same amount. So, I'm banishing the original Shark Drake!"** The Number absorbed an overlay unit as the spirit of Shark Drake ross and struck Junk Warrior, who moaned weakingly.

 **Junk Warrior: 2300-0**

" **Now Shark Drake Veiss, attack Junk Warrior with Chaotic Stream!"** Shark Drake Veiss shot a stream of water before it separated into several shots.

"I-I activate my Half Unbreak trap, which saves my monster and the damage I take is halved!" Bubbles surrounded Junk Warrior, protecting it from the attack. Lucy wasn't so lucky as some of the harpoon-like projectiles stuck around her, sending her flying. "AHHH!"

" **Oh dear, that looked like it hurt. Bahamut Shark, attack with Ravaging Hunt!"** The XYZ monster roared as it slashed Junk Warrior, who blocked it with its arm. Again, Lucy was sent flying in pain as some of her clothes were ripped.

"NO LUCY!"

 **Lucy: 4000-1300**

Natsu rushed towards her side as the rain began to pour. "Lucy, Lucy! Come on, say something." Lucy opened her eyes before wincing as the pain was unlike any she had ever felt.

" **Lucy, stand down and let Natsu take over."** Stardust said. Even though Natsu was also hurt, he could still try. To his surprise, Lucy stood up, if a little wobbly.

"N-No...I have...to keep...fighting…" She said as she raised her arm.

"But you're hurt-"

"So are you idiot!" She shouted, making him freeze. "Natsu, ever since you agreed with Stardust to become a duelist, you've pushed yourself more than anyone to keep everyone save. You risked your life to save my life, Gray's Erza's, everyone! Even when you were tired." She turned and gave a smile which made him blush. "I need to prove that I'm not weak and that we will fight with you, so please...I want to do this, to protect YOU for a change."

"Lucy…." Natsu couldn't find his words: the way she said them were exactly how Erza and him sounded when they fought for their friends. He felt his heart pump as the feeling he had when he confessed to Erza came back. He….loved her. He loved Lucy Heartfilia, and there was no way he was gonna let her finish alone. He walked before her before placing a hand over her's, much to her shock. "We draw this next one together." Lucy saw the determined looked whenever he was gonna win and it brought a smile to her own face.

"DRAW!" A golden stream followed they they drew the card. "First we lower Junk Warrior's level by 1 to bring back Level Eater!" Level Eater passed through Junk Warrior before entering the field.

 **Junk Warrior: LV 5-4**

"Then we summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode!" A blue and yellow robot with an engie on it's back appeared.

 **Hyper Synchron: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 800**

"Now we tune level 4 Hyper Synchron with level 4 Junk Warrior!" Hyper Synchron turned into four green rings as they surrounded Junk Warrior. "Now we Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" The rings erupted as Stardust flew into battle with a powerful roar.

 **Stardust Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

" **While it is impressive you brought out Stardust, he is far too weak to defeat my monsters!"** Juvia laughed, but to her surprise, Stardust began to glow.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-3300**

"When Hyper Synchron is used to bring out a Dragon Synchro monster, it gains 800 attack points, and that's not all…" Lucy took one of her cards and revealed it. "And now i equip him with Fighting Spirit, which gives Stardust 300 attack points for every monster of your field!"

 **Stardust Dragon: 3300-3900**

" **NO!"**

"This is for attaching yourself to Juvia!" Natsu and Lucy pointed their arms towards Shark Drake. "Stardust, attack Shark Drake Veiss with Cosmic Spirit Flare!" Stardust reeled his head back before unleashing a stream of white flames on Shark Drake, who screamed in agony.

" **AAAHHHHH** HHHHH!" Juvia was sent flying.

 **Juvia: 700-0, Winner: Lucy**

"We won…." Lucy said before falling on her knees.

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered before he did something she never expected: he hugged her.

"N-Natsu!"

"You idiot, I was worried!" he shouted, making her stop. "You didn't have to take my place, you didn't have to get hurt. You didn't…." he started to cry as he held her tighter. "Dammit Lucy, I was scared!" They Lucy was initially shocked, she smiled before returning his hug, loving the warmth he gave her. He was so close to losing her, if she hadn't had Half Unbreak…..the duel made him realize just how much Lucy meant to him, like Erza. Swallowing his pride, he pushed her back...and kissed her straight on the lips.

Sparkings began to fly as Lucy and Stardust were shocked at Natsu's move. _N-Natsu, he's...he's…._ Lucy couldn't believe it, he was kissing her, HER! Truth be told, she had a crush on Natsu ever since he saved her from Phantom Lord, and whenever he slept on her bed(pissed as she might be), it was nice to have someone with you. She closed her eyes, enjoying his fiery lips against her soft ones. They stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling back for air, blushed evident on their faces. "Na….tsu…."

"Lucy….I...I like you okay! Like how I like Erza. Whenever I'm around you, I feel happy, whenever you're in trouble, I push myself to help you. It just….this duel made me realize how much I care, and since Stardust told me about the multiple mates, will you-" He couldn't finish as Lucy captured his lips in another passionate liplocking, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped one around her waist and the other on her back. Natsu licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she allowed. Lucy moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, easily overpowering her inexperienced tongue.

" **I hate to break the moment, but what about Juvia?"** Stardust said while pointing at said woman, making the two widen their eyes.

"JUVIA!" They got up and ran towards her unconscious body. Natsu put her head on her lap as Lucy examined her wounds.

"Come on Juvia, wake up. You're stronger than this." Natsu shook her slightly, getting her eyes to twitch. Juvia slowly opened her eyes just as the clouds began to disappear and the sun was in view, giving Natsu a handsome view.

"T-The sun….it's just like that day.." She muttered before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "EHH?!"

"Oh thank god, I thought you were a goner!" Natsu surprised everyone as he gave Juvia, a person he barely made contact with, a friendly hug. Said person was blushing madly, but she couldn't find it in her heart to separate as he felt incredibly warm.

" **We're lucky Shark Drake's control was knocked out the moment you won."** Juvia looked up and froze as a white dragon was above them.

"D-D-D-DRAGON!" The trio blinked in surprise at her statement.

"Wait, you can...see Stardust?"

"IT HAS A NAME?!"

" **Oh dear, it looks like Shark Drake unlocked her true duelist capabilities, which means she can see duel spirits."** Stardust opened his claw, allowing a white aura to surround Juvia's deck before it vanished. **"I will have to go to the Duel Realm and have a talk with him."** With that, Stardust disappeared.

"W-what just happened?" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before looking back at Juvia.

"I guess there's no trouble in tell-"

"NATSU! LUCY!" A few voices called out, revealing Erza and the others running up to them. Juvia noticed Gray and her mood slightly darkened, something that was noticed by the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, what happened? Black Rose said she sensed a Number." Erza said in concern as she saw Natsu and Lucy with some cuts and bruises.

" **And where is Stardust?"** Black Rose questioned, looking around to find her mate.

"He's going to drop off a Number called Shark Drake back at your world." Hearing this, Black Rose widened her eyes.

"A-A-Another dragon?!" Juvia stuttered as she saw a rose-cladded dragon.

"Can she-"

"Yeah, it looks like the Number that took over her body allowed her to see spirits." Lucy offered Juvia a hand, which she quickly took. "I guess there isn't a problem with telling you. What happened was…."

' _In the Duel Monster Realm'_

" **Grrr…"** Shark Drake growled as he was placed in a cell, surrounded by floating silver spheres that would electrify him if he even thought of escaping.

" **Comfortable?"** Stardust asked rhetorically as he, Dark Magician and Utopia were looking from the other side.

" **Go to hell."** He simply said while ramming the cell,causing electricity to course through his body.

" **I'm surprised you did not remain in card form when Stardust brought you here. Mind telling us how that is?"** Dark Magician questioned, narrowing his eyes as the Number laughed.

" **I guess I'm a lot tougher than those weaklings."**

" **Shark Drake, we both know that is not true."** Utopia said, red eyes meeting yellow ones as they entered a staring contest. **"Tell us how to enter Barian World and your punishment will be less severe."**

" ***scoff* You must be really shitty at negotiations, cause that isn't going to make me talkAHH!"** Stardust flashed into the cell and smashed Shark Drake into the wall, his claw around his neck while the other was over his heart.

" **I am in NO MOOD to play games,you are going to tell us where the 100s are or I will kill you."** The two duel guardians were shocked at their comrade's action, yet despite being an inch from death, Shark Drake chuckled.

" **I like you Stardust, know why?Because you get straight to the ,I'll tell you."** Stardust threw him on the ground as he gasped for air. **"You've already taken several Numbers, including 104 and 107 correct? They are the keys to opening the gate the Barian World."**

" **How?"**

" **You're smart Dark Magician, find the clue."** The duel guardians glared at him before leaving the room, unaware of Shark Drake's smirk. _**And don't expect me to remain here, for Juvia will release me sorry or later.**_

" **That was a waste of time."** The XYZ monster said while running a hand through his face.

" **I don't know, perhaps he is onto something."** the three arrived at the card vault, an area where rogue or trouble Duel Monsters are put until they are given freedom. Stardust opened a claw as Number 74 appeared on it. His amber eyes looked through every detail of the card before something caught his interest. **"Dark Magician, use some de-illusion magic here."**

" **Very well, Susula Extrida Obrus!"** A red design suddenly appeared on the back of the card, making their eyes widen. **"This is part…"**

" **Of the symbol for Barian World. We need to gather more Numbers if we're ever going to face them."**

' _In Earthland, Later that night…'_

Natsu was currently walking along the streets of Magnolia. A thoughtful expression was evident on his face as he thought of today's duel with Shark Drake. He and Lucy were being pushed around like dollies and worst of all, Juvia was caught in the middle. The rain woman promised to keep it a secret, but he noticed how she distanced herself from Gray, which was shocking as she would gobble him with affection. _Gray, what the hell did you do?_ He thought before reaching his destination: Lucy's apartment. He had told Erza of his feelings for Lucy and to his relief, she was okay with it as they were friends rather than strangers. Oh how long it had been since he had entered her room, to sleep on her comfy bed. Ever since he became a duelist, he hadn't had time to 'enter' the blonde's apartment. Snapping out of his thoughts, Natsu knocked on the door a few times, waiting for his soon-to-be-mate to allow him entrance. After a few minutes, she opened it, revealing her in a white shirt and pink pants. Natsu swallowed hard as he could see how her breasts jiggled with every breath she took. "Hey."

"Hey." She said with a smile as she took his hand,leading him in. He had honestly forgotten how nice her apartment looked,from the fireplace to the bed. Everything was just as he remembered. She let him go as they faced each other, black eyes meeting her big brown ones."How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore,but otherwise I'm good."He said with that grin she loved. "So, how'd it feel dueling for the first time?"

"I have to be honest, it was really, really fun." She responded with a big smile. "Even though we were facing life and death,it felt really relaxing, considering what we've been this how you felt the first time?'

"Yup." They didn't know what else to say, it was just really awkward since they kissed, no that they regretted it. "Lucy, are you sure you want...this?"

"Natsu, of course I do. Why would you-"

"Because I don't wanna see you get hurt." he cut her off with a serious expression."The Numbers are getting more bold and more people I care about are being hurt. I just wanna make sure you-" Lucy stepped forward and gave him a warm hug,making him freeze.

"Even with these Numbers, it's nothing different than what we faced with Lullaby, Phantom, even the Oracion Seis." She pulled away and gave a loving smile. "There is no way I'm leaving your side, that counts for Erza too. We both lo-"

 **LEMON WARNING: Play Radioactive by Imagine Dragons just cause.**

He didn't allow her to finish as he leaned in and gave a kiss full of love and affection,which she quickly returned. He wrapped both arms around her waist as she did the same to his neck, their tongues fought for dominance.. Feeling his draconic instincts kicking in, Natsu lead Lucy to the wall until he pinned her against it. Lucy opened her eyes and felt a chill down her spine at the lustful gaze he had. "I love you too Luce, which is why I'm not holding back." he said with a deeply sexy voice before he kissed her once again. However, this one was filled undesirable lust,which caused her to moan. His hand wandered down and squeezed her soft,firm butt.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned as he attacked her neck with kisses while she ran a hand through his locks. Wanting to feel dominant, he placed both her arms over her head."NATSU! WH-"

 _ **RIP!**_

Lucy gasped as Natsu used one hand to hold her arms and the other to rip off her shirt in one swing, revealing the biggest pair of breasts he had ever seen. They were almost as big as a melon,with no signs of sagging and two perky nipples that were hard from the cold air. Natsu looked up, his green slit eyes looked at her."Mine."

"Y-Your's." Smirking, he captured her lips in another tongue warfare, which she quickly lost as she felt his hands lifting her by the butt. He threw her on the bed, crawling on top like a hungry predator. He gripped both breasts, loving how his hands sinking in the skin like dough. "N-Natsu~" Lucy felt light-headed as her boyfriend began to play with her breasts, tracing her nipple with his thumb, earning a lustful groan. With his hormones at an alltime high, he took her left nipple in his mouth,causing her to moan loudly. His left hand continued to kneel her right breast and he nibbled on her other breast, loving how much she was loving this. Lucy looked down and blushed as she saw something growing in his pants. Reaching out, she pulled his pants down, only to see Natsu's not-so-little soldier. _H-Holy shit, that's so big!_ Gulping, she wrapped her hand around the length, which proved difficult since it was much bigger.

"Lucy…" Natsu groaned as she began to stroke his penis. Feeling a bit more confident, she pushed him slightly before getting on her knees.

 _Okay, if Erza can do this,you can. You can. You can._ Lucy continued to stroke him, licking the had as he curled his toes. This was so amazing, almost as good than Erza, maybe better! Natsu felt like he was the luckiest guy for being raised by a Dragon King. Natsu moaned as Lucy took as much of his cock in her mouth as possible, which only made about 40% in her mouth. She stroked what she couldn't fit while licking the inside, causing it to grow.

"GRAH!" Not being able to hold himself, Natsu began to thrust in her mouth, much to her shock before his penis began to twitch."LUCY, I'M...AHHH!" Lucy tried to prepare, but she could not swallow Natsu's load,which forced her to pull back. Unfortunately, he continued to cum, which covered her breasts, stomach and face. "Ho...ly...shit…"

"Geez Natsu, I could have choked." Lucy complained while giving him a sexy glare,making him chuckle and apologize. She sighed before looking at the amount of semen he let out. "Well You certainly are more impressive." Curious, she licked some of the cum and moaned as it tasted amazing. Natsu watched in awe as Lucy cleaned herself up like a dog, making him hard again. "Now,where were we big boy?'

"Right here." He lifted her back onto the bed and kissed her once again, which she happily complied. He pulled away while sending kisses down her body,from her neck, collarbone, breasts(which he did a few times), and to her stomach. Lucy moaned as he continued down till he was face to face with her pussy, which had such an intoxicating smell. He separated her legs,opening his prize even more as he inserted a finger inside.

"Ahaaaa~" Lucy felt she was in Cloud nine and Natsu was having a feast as he began to like Lucy's sweet juice. Natsu then began pumping two fingers inside, making the Celestial Princess grip the sheets as her moans got louder. He felt something pulsing and like a curious child, he pinched it. "KYAHH!" Lucy had the best climax she had ever experienced due to Natsu unknowingly touching her G-spot. Looking down, she saw how Natsu continued to eat her up, blushing as she saw the lust filled drive in his face. Natsu crawled on top, brushing his length on her pussy, causing her to shiver.

"Are you ready luce? Cause if we start, I can't stop." She saw the concern on his face and it made her heart beat like a drum. Her answer came when she pulled him for a kiss, feeling extreme pain as he impaled her pussy and tore through her hymen. Tears began to run down her face, which Natsu wiped away, hoping to distract her by deepening the kiss. They stayed in the same position, refusing to move until it was safe. After a few moments, Lucy buckled her hips and gasped as pleasure coursed through her body. Giving Natsu a nod, he slowly began to thrust into her, making her pant in pleasure. He spread her legs and increased his pace, rocking the bed while Lucy's pants turned to loud moans. Seeing her enormous breasts swaying, Natsu grabbed both and took the right one in his mouth, creating more pleasure for the woman in front of him.

"OH MY GOD! NATSU, H-HARDER, PLEASE! OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Lucy felt her second orgasim of the day, but it didn't stop Natsu from thrusting. He suddenly pulled out, making her whine in disappointment before flipping her on her stomach. Lucy was about to speak, but Natsu immediately pierced her pussy. He grinned as he saw her eyes roll in her head before gripping her hips. Natsu always loved the doggy position because he could thrust as hard and fast as he could, and man did Erza feel sore after that. Loud slaps could be heard in the room, along with Natsu's draconic grunts and Lucy's moans as he pounded her like it was his last day on Earthland.

"Lucy...I'm….close…'

"INSIDE, I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEEDS INSIDE ME!" She screamed as he groped her breasts from behind.

"LUCY!"

"NATSU!"

Like with Erza, Natsu bit on Lucy's left shoulder as he unloaded inside her, making her scream in pure pleasure. Lucy collapsed on her bed, with Natsu behind her as his seeds were pouring out her abused pussy. "W-Wow, that was…."

"Incredible? I know what you mean." He said while hugging her from behind, making her sigh in relief as his body was as warm as a blanket. She gasped as her left shoulder began to slightly burn, revealing his mate brand. "Oh yeah, I should've told you about the mate brand. It basically means you and I, and I guess erza too, are together. Sorry if it hurt."

"Don't be, I love it." She turned and faced him with an angelic smile that made his heart skip a beat. "No matter what, i will always love you Natsu Dragneel." he smiled before wrapping his arms around her frame, causing her to yawn.

"I love…..you...too...Lucy…" Exhausted, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, not noticing a blue creature with big red eyes looking at Lucy with curiosity before disappearing.

' _A few miles away from Magnolia'_

"Are you sure he's near?" Said a young man. He looked not much older than 18 with brown spiky hair with three bangs on his forehead, slightly tan skin and piercing green eyes. His attire consisted of a tight black shirt that made his muscles stand out, grey pants with a brown belt and black shoes. He also had a red tattered trench coat and a blue necklace.

" **Yeah, i felt his energy not too long ago."** An invisible voice said, getting the male to nod. He was about to walk away when he heard a hissing sound. He tilted his head to dodge an acid spray from a blue armored lizard (Armored Lizard.) **"Want me to take care of this?"**

"Don't waste your energy, I've got this." he reached into his coat, which had several deck boxes inside before he pulled out a card. It then began to glow, taking a form of a demonic looking warrior with a dark purple cape and a sword in hand(Zure, Knight of Dark World). "Zure, destroy it." the monster nodded before rushing towards the lizard, slicing it in half.

" **Impressive work."** the voice complimented while Zure disappeared.

"It was a weak monster. Let's go Red Dragon Archfiend." The spirit nodded before following his duelist.

 **And that is it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, I know I did. It was tough thinking of what cards could work, but in the end I thought of this order. So Lucy was able to save Juvia, yet now she can see duel spirits as well. How will this affect the future? And what was with 101 and Mira?**

 **I know none of you were expecting a lemon, nor asked for one. TBH, I didn't want to wait until the Key of the Starry Heavens Arc(which will be written with a twist in the future). Plus the bond Natsu and Lucy had in this duel was enough to make him open his eyes. Don't worry NaMi fans, they will appear near the end of this arc.**

 **And now I just introduced a new character, question is: Is he friend or Foe?**

 **Like, Fav, Review and POM for anything.**

 **Next time: A rival appears!**

 **P.S, is anyone gonna see Logan this weekend? Cause I know I am. Tell me in the comments.**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 102 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **A man with light brown hair appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **A shadowy figure extends his arm to command a dragon to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	25. Chapter 25: A rival appears!

**Welcome back everyone to yet another chapter of the Numbers arc. I'm glad you guys like this arc cause tbh it was hard to think of a concept before Edolas(and that shit is gonna be crazy when I start writing it.) So far the 100s haven't gotten much screen time and the reason for that is they are busy preparing to dominate the Duel Monster Realm. Man I can't wait until that comes out cause….let's just say there will be a lot of deaths.**

 **Lightningblade49: 1. I let each card have the description so it would be easier for the duelist. 2. If you recall Wendy's first duel, Stardust gave her a guide to how to play the game.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Well...they'll be different in this story, but will still kinda be rivals. Thanks and trust me, Shark Drake's words will reveal what they mean in the near future. I haven't thought of a specific number they need, but it may be around 10. Idk.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know, and it was because some people suggested him to appear. Well it is understandable how she reacted and unfortunately, Mira will be in Number Castle for a little while.**

 **StreakFreak: Yes, but I kinda want Levy to be with Gajeel. I apologize if you do not like that idea.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Well she is technically the smartest of Tea, Natsu since she has read several books, example? Lullaby. And I am happy that I made Natsu x Lucy since that is another ship I love. Well what do you expect her to feel when he was that harsh? And I wanted Stardust to have that moment since he does feel guilty for putting Natsu's friends in harm's way, so he will do anything to get information. Haha, I admit I love Stardust, but pulling all those Red Dragon Archfiend cards sounds cool. Did you ever use them in a deck?**

 **So last time we saw 101 trying to corrupt Mira, Lucy beating Juvia, she and Natsu had a passionate night of lovemaking, and a new character has been revealed. If you guys like him, I can make him a recurring character, that also goes for Dark Magician Girl since someone said she should be recurring in the story.**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Number Castle, the next day'_

*CRASH*

"AHHHH!" A man with white hair and wearing a lab coat was thrown against one of crimson stones in 101's throne room. This was Adrian Heckles, a human scientist from Earthland, which the 100s kidnapped for his achievements in magic and science.

" **You said the Nirvana sphere would function properly."** 101 said in a stern tone. **"So why did it fail to control Mirajane?"**

"W-W-Well the sample we were g-given was too small. Not to mention the lack of k-knowledge on what created such a magic." Adrian said with a shaky tone as the other 100s were watching with different expressions: 102 just looked at him blankly, 103 was concerned for her brother's behavior, and 105 and 106 were smirking as they got to witness another human being tortured.

" **So all the knowledge in our library, so that are only one of a kind, did not meet your expectations?"** The human swallowed hard as the ruler of Barian World was releasing some of his magic, cracking the ground just by its force.

"O-Of course not my lord! I didn't mean it like that, but I just don't what was used to make it. If we did, then it wouldn't be a problem. Please, we just need some more time to increase its power." He pressed his forehead on the ground, begging for his life. To his relief, 101 took several breaths as his magic disappeared.

" **Get back to work and don't come here unless you are absolutely sure Nirvana will work."** The human bowed his head before the guards escorted him out. 101 walked towards his throne and rubbed his temple.

" **Brother, I understand you want to rule the Duel Realm, but we still need time. Please just be patient."** 103 said while rubbing his back smoothly.

" **We are still working on capturing Dragneel. But my spies also inform me of two other humans who have the potential to be our servants."** 102 said with a calm tone as he brought up an image of Erza and Wendy.

" **I think I've heard of the one in red. She looks like a true warrior."** 105 said with a smirk.

" **But why would we be interested in a twerpy girl liek dat?"** 106 said with his arms crossed as he looked at Wendy.

" **She is the daughter of Grandine, queen of the skies. Her healing powers could be useful to us."** 101 said as he stared at Erza and Wendy, sharp blue eyes taking in every detail. **"We will see. For now, return to your posts."**

" **Yes sir."** The four 100s exited the room, leaving their leader to his thoughts. _**How much longer can you handle these duels Natsu Dragneel?**_

' _In the middle of the west forest, Magnolia'_

Natsu was currently sitting over the edge of a cliff, eyes closed as he sat in lotus position. Stardust was watching him in human form, amber eyes narrowing as his duelist took breath after breath. And then….he opened his eyes. Natsu rushed towards Stardust with a fist pulled back. However, Stardust simply caught it before throwing him over his shoulder. Landing on his feet, Natsu attempted a low sweep, only for Stardust to jump back. The two then began a flurry of punches, neither giving an inch. Stardust slid his foot behind Natsu's leg, tripping him before forcing him on the ground. **"Give up?"**

"Like hell!" Natsu shot a stream of fire, forcing Stardust to jump back. The dragon slayer clenched his fists as his flames turned silver, much to his opponent's shock. "Cosmic Flame Dragon Mode!" Faster than the eye could see, Natsu appeared behind Stardust and delivered a hard punch to the cheek, making his head turn. However, he was shocked that Stardust was smirking before he jabbed Natsu in the stomach, making him wheeze and fall on his knees. "Okay, I'm done." Stardust chuckled as he helped Natsu up. "Geez, you know that hurt right?"

" **So did that punch you landed. It looks like you're powers are growing, I'm impressed."** He threw Natsu a towel before cleaning his head of sweat. **"So...how was Lucy?"**

"I….don't know what you mean." Natsu quickly said, getting his dragon to roll his eyes.

" **Natsu, I saw you in bed with her, naked, while thrusting her in your sleep. You really are taking advantage of the whole multiple mate thing."**

"I'm not some sort of pervert who goes around looking for women to have sex with. I just….realized how I felt about her and we….did it." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck before he felt a hand on his shoulder as Stardust gave him a sincere smile.

" **I never said you were like that, I know you would never do that. Be happy with your mates, now and forever."**

"Have you ever wanted more than one mate?"

" **My rose is all I need."** Speaking of Black Rose, she was currently overseeing a duel between Erza and Wendy, with Lucy and the cats watching.

"Constellar Pleiades, attack her Wind-Up Zenmaines with Shining Axe!" Erza commanded as her monster slashed at the XYZ, destroying it.

 **Wendy: 1000-0, Winner: Erza Scarlet**

"Oh, I thought I had it." Wendy said with a frown. To her surprise, she felt an armored hand on her head.

"Don't be like that Wendy, you have improved much." The Titania complimented with a small smile, which the young wizard returned.

"With the training you've guys been through, those Numbers don't know what will hit them." Lucy said with a smile.

"You're just saying that because you wouldn't have to face them." Happy teased, getting her to glare at him.

"While I had hoped you wouldn't put yourself in danger, you have grown Wendy." Carla said with her paws crossed.

" **They're right Wendy, I'm so proud of you."** Black Rose said as the small bluenette thanked them.

"You guys finished with your training?" Natsu asked the girls, who blushed as he and Stardust were shirtless, allowing their toned bodies to be seen to the world(though Black Rose was only focusing on Stardust.) Little did the group know, Juvia was hiding behind one of the trees while also blushing.

 _Oh my, Natsu is so….handsome._ She thought before she realized her thoughts. _Calm yourself Juvia, you are just here because Lucy had invited you. Not to stare at Natsu's hard, toned, sexy, magni-STOP IT!_ Earlier this morning, Lucy and the others ran into Juvia and offered her some training, which she denied, but regardless followed. Something about Natsu and how worried he was made her heart skip a beat.

" **I suppose it's as good of time as any to-"**

*Thud, Thud*

Stardust stopped as he and the others(excluding Happy and Carla) felt a presence nearby. "Stardust…."

" **This way, now!"**

"Natsu, what's going on?!" Happy questioned as his father and the others began to run out the forest.

"Another Number has appeared Happy." Erza said, her tone was dead serious.

"Can these hooligans stay away for once?" Carla said with an irritated sigh.

" **If only it was that simple, but we need more Numbers to enter Barian World."**

*Thunk, thunk*

Stardust stopped as he felt something...familiar where the Number was. "Stardust?"

" **We need to hurry."** The dragon flew towards the air, with everyone not too far behind. Suddenly, an explosion could be seen in the distance. **"Who is it?"** The group ran through the forest and into the clearing, seeing a familiar ring of purple flames.

"Wait, is there someone dueling?"

"I activate Raigeki Break!" A voice called from within the flames. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy your monster." Thunder struck the field as another explosion took place. Natsu and the others widened their eyes as a male with a red trench coat was dueling a hooded individual. They noticed a black creature with red and blue wings and a sword-tipped tail in front of him. "Now Evilswarm Ophion, attack him directly with Dark Fire!" The creature unleashed a stream of black flames on his opponent, who screamed in pain.

 **Knight: 100-0, Winner: Nate Golan**

The flames disappeared as the winner walked toward the man and took a specific card from his deck. "Damn Numbers." He muttered.

"Hey, who are you?" Natsu called out, getting the male to turn his head. His eyes widened as he saw Stardust and Black Rose.

"So, you're the duelist Stardust Dragon had chosen." He looked over and bowed his head slightly. "It is an honor to finally meet you Stardust Dragon."

" **Who are you?"** Stardust repeated with narrowed eyes.

" **Oh come now, you haven't noticed me?"** A voice called out as a red light appeared behind the male. It was a large dragon with black and red skin, large torn wings and yellow eyes. The dragon suddenly flew forward and threw Stardust on the ground. Stardust recovered from his shock as he slammed his claw on his opponent's right cheek. The dragon then charged at Stardust, forcing a standstill.

"Stardust, hang on!" Natsu was about to run in to help, but Black Rose extended her wing. "What are you doing?! He needs help!"

" **Watch."** She simply said as the two continued to strike at each other, claw to claw, tail to tail. Both of them growled, baiting the other to strike. And then….they laughed?

" **HAHAHAHA, oh you haven't changed one bit Stardust."** The black and red dragon said as Stardust placed a claw on his shoulder.

" **Neither have you….brother."**

"EHHH?!" Natsu and everyone else(excluding the stranger and Black Rose) shouted in pure shock.

"WAIT, THIS DRAGON'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

" **Oh right, I haven't told any of you."** The duel guardian said while scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. **"Everyone, this is Red Dragon Archfiend, my twin brother."**

" **Yo."** He simply said while raising a claw.

"How is he your twin brother when you don't look the same?!" Lucy questioned as their colors made them anything but identical.

" **Well we both have yellow eyes."** They sweatdropped at Stardust's answer.

" **It's nice to see you once again Red Dragon."** Black rose said with a smile.

" **Black Rose, you and my bro still doing it?"** His blunt questioned caused both dragons to blush.

" **Did you really have to say it like that?"**

" **Hey, it's a brother's job to tease his siblings."** Red Dragon Archfiend said while wrapped an arm around his brother's neck. **"Oh, I forgot. Everyone, this is my duelist, Nate Golan."** Nate gave them a short nod, nothing more, nothing less.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you, but why did you guys fight?" Natsu questioned, not that he was complaining since he always did wanna see two dragons fight in real life.

" **Well, whenever we meet again, we start fighting, to see if the other had gotten stronger and so far, we've always tied."**

"Cool." Natsu walked up to Nate and offered a hand. "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel." The brown haired male looked at his hand before shaking it. "These are my friends Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla…."

"And is she with you as well?" Nate pointed behind the tree, just as Juvia hid behind it.

"Oh, she's Juvia, a friend of ours too." Natsu walked towards the tree, making Juvia 'eep.' "Come on, it's nice to talk to friends."

"I-i don't know Natsu." she said nervously as he took her hand and guide her to them, making her blush as his warmth returned.

" **So you've been traveling around Fiore for how long?"** Stardust questioned.

" **10 years, I met Nate in 5. I can tell you've barely been teaching that kid how to duel."**

"Hey, I'm no kid. I'll prove it in a duel." Natsu said with a glare.

*Grrrr*

Everyone stopped and looked at Natsu, who's glare disappeared as he gave a sheepish smile. "Maybe...after I get something to eat." Lucy and erza giggled at their mate's behavior, Wendy laughed a bit, Happy nodded in agreement, Black Rose giggle with Juvia and the dragon brothers chuckled.

*Grrrr*

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard Nate's stomach growl as well. "I suppose having lunch would be beneficial." He simply said.

' _Magnolia, a few minutes later…'_

The group decided to have lunch at one of Magnolia's fine restaurants called 'Henry's.' While it wasn't anything special, it had good prices and equally good food. Erza was eating some lobster, Lucy had her chicken salad, Wendy had a cheeseburger combo, Juvia got a tuna sandwich,Happy got fish(no surprise), Carla got some scones, Nate had a steak with fries, and Natsu….got one of everything. The dragon slayer was eating like his life depended on it, though he luckily didn't get any on his friends. "So Nate, you've been a duelist for nine years?" Lucy asked, hoping to spark a conversation.

"Yes, Red Dragon Archfiend and I meet in the your X780, and ever since then, we've been dueling partners." Nate simply said while cutting his steak and placing a piece in his mouth.

"Have you faced other duel monsters?" Erza asked.

"Several dozen times, a few attempted to end my life, but I was able to defeat them."

"How many decks do you have?" Wendy questioned as Nate opened his coat, revealing six decks. "Wow."

"By dud yush com here?" Natsu questioned with his mouth full.

"Natsu, chew and swallow before you speak." Natsu quickly swallowed his food to avoid the wrath of his mates.

"I asked why did you come here Nate?" The duelist finished his steak before cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"Because, Red Dragon Archfiend sensed Stardust was near and I wanted to meet whoever he was bonded to. Natsu Dragneel….you are a disappointment."

"What?" everyone asked in shock.

"The bond you and Stardust share is weak, and the scars you hide are evident of your lack of duel skills."

"Scars?" Juvia questioned as the others glared at Nate, who kept a calm expression. Stardust, Black Rose and Red Dragon Archfiend materialized at that moment.

" **Red Dragon Archfiend, what have you been telling him?"** Stardust asked his brother, who crossed his claws.

" **What he means is what he said. Dragneel, you can hide those scars, but that shows you've been reckless in a duel, especially against the 100s."** Red Dragon Archfiend said as his brother had told them of their current situation.

"You cannot judge one's strength without witnessing it." Erza said, her glare intensified.

"Yeah, Natsu could beat anyone that duels him!" Happy added.

"That may be, which is why I have a proposal."

"And what would it be?" Natsu asked.

"We duel. If you win, I will take back what I said." Nate opened his eyes, looking straight into Natsu's black eyes. "But if I win, Stardust will be my duel monster."

"WHAT!" They couldn't believe his words. If Natsu lost, he would hand over Stardust, his friend? This did not bold well for said dragon.

" **There is no way we're doing that."**

" **Are you afraid Stardust?"** His brother suddenly said with a serious tone. **"I know you're no coward. Otherwise the 100s the Dark Ones, they would all win because of your fear."**

"Alright." Natsu suddenly stood up with a determined expression.

" **Natsu?"**

"Stardust, the only way we can prove we aren't weak is to beat these guys." He grinned at his dragon while his friends smiled. "Besides, when have I ever lost a duel?" Stardust looked at him for a few seconds before sighing.

" **Meet us at the area where you beat that Number."** Nate and his dragon nodded before exiting the restaurant.

"Now we'll be able to see their true strength."

" **Agreed."** Red Dragon Archfiend smirked as he could feel an epic duel around the corner.

' _One hour later….'_

The sun was high in the sky with some clouds here and there. Natsu stood on one side on the grassy terrain while Nate stood on the other. The wind blew past them as they gave the other s serious look. Erza and the others were sitting on some rocks, anxious to see the duel. "Now that I think about it, we don't know what kind of strategy Nate has." Lucy said as she looked at said person.

"Whatever it is, Natsu will beat him. I know it." Happy said with a confident tone.

"But still, Nate is a mystery." Wendy said in worry.

"While he is reckless, Natsu is a strong duelist, so he may pull through." Carla said with her paws crossed.

"Black Rose, do you have anything that you may tell us about Red Dragon Archfiend?" Erza asked the dragon, who just watched.

" **As far as I know, both Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend are perfectly equal in terms of power and intelligence. Only time with tell."** She said wisely.

"Let's get this started!" Natsu threw up his left arm, summoning his duel disk. Nate did the same, only to summon a purple blade-shaped duel disk before he and Natsu placed in their selected decks.

"LET'S DO THIS!" **Natsu/Nate: 8000 life points**

"I'll begin this duel." Nate drew his first card before placing it in his hand. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's it? For someone who told me I was a disappointment, your move was pretty weak." Natsu said while drawing his first card.

" **Don't underestimate him Natsu, he may have a trick up his sleeve."** Stardust scolded, making Natsu grumble.

"I summon Eclipse wyvern in attack mode!" A half white, half dark dragon-like creature appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Eclipse Wyvern: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1000**

"Alright, Natsu brought a strong monster." Lucy said with a hopeful tone.

"Now Eclipse Wyvern, attack his face down with Luminous Breath." Eclipse Wyvern shot a stream of white energy onto the face down, revealing a fiend-looking creature with red skin before it exploded.

"You destroyed Scarr, Scout of Dark World and thanks to his ability, I can add a level four or lower Dark world monster from my deck to my hand." A card popped out Nate's deck before he added it to his hand.

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"Then I draw!" Nate drew his seventh card and smirked slightly. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode." The demonic knight from the night before appeared on the field.

 **Zure, Knight of Dark World: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 1500**

"Next I activate the spell Graceful Charity. I can now draw three cards, then I discard two cards." Nate drew his three cards and then placed two in the graveyard. Suddenly, his grave slot began to glow. "Now I activate two monster abilities, which can only activate when they are discarded by a card effect. Come forth, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World." Two portals oped, one contained a monster with golden armor and a large axe and the other had a monster in black armor and a fang-like dagger in its hand.

 **Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World: LV 5. Att: 2300/Def: 1400**

 **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: LV 5. Att: 2300/Def: 1400**

"Next I activate the spell Dark world dealings. Now we both draw one card, then send one in our hand to the grave." Natsu and Nate drew a card before sending one in the grave. "Now since I discarded Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, I can bring him back to the field." A fiendish warrior with a white helmet and lance appeared on the field.

 **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1300**

"Oh no, he was able to bring four monsters on the field at once." Happy said in a shaky tone.

"Not to mention his monsters are pretty scary." Wendy said as some of the fiends looked at her.

" **That is the strategy of Dark world monsters. They rely on discarding and being sent to the grave. Natsu needs to be careful if he wants to win."** Black Rose said with a serious tone.

"You say you want to beat the 100s, so let's see if you can handle this. I overlay my level 5 Goldd and Sillva!" Both fiend monsters turned to purple blobs of energy. "With these to monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!" the network exploded as a black feathered fiend with a glowing red dagger and large raven wings appeared.

 **Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon: Rank 5. Att: 2600/Def: 1700**

"And I'm not finished yet. I overlay my level four Zure and Beiige! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon…..Number 66: Master Key Beetle!" The network exploded for the second time as a large beetle with red and golden armor appeared.

 **Number 66: Master Key Beetle: Rank 4. Att: 2500/Def: 800**

To say the others were shocked would be an EXTREME understatement. "Y-You have a Number?"

" **Red Dragon, how did you get that Number?!"** Stardust shouted.

" **Key Beetle attacked us five months ago and we beat it. After that, we decided to take it with us."** Red Dragon Archfiend said with a shrug.

" **And it didn't have any side effects?"** His brother shook his head, getting Stardust to think a bit.

"I activate Adreus' ability. By using one overlay unit and discard one card, I can destroy your face-up Eclipse Wyvern!" Adreus absorbed one overlay unit as it threw a dark spear at Natsu's monster, destroying it as Nate sent a card to the grave. His deck then shot out a card. "And since I discarded Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, I can add one Dark World card from my deck to my hand." To his surprise, Natsu's deck also shot out a card.

"When Eclipse Wyvern is sent to the graveyard, I can banish a light or dark dragon that's level is 7 or over."

"Impressive, but now I'll use Master Key Beetle's ability. By using an overlay unit, I can choose one card on my field. As long as my Number is on the field, that card is safe from other card effects, and the card I choose is Adreus!"Chains surrounded the XYZ monster as Master Key Beetle absorbed an overlay unit. "Now my monsters, attack Natsu directly!"

"Sorry, but I activate Mirror Force to destroy your monsters!" A rainbow mirror appeared as it shot several beams at Nate's monsters, but to his shock, he smirked.

"I now activate my Beetle's other ability! By sending the monster he protected, he can't be destroyed!" Adreus jumped in front of Master Key Beetle, taking the trap before exploding. "Now I resume my attack with Master Key Beetle. Key Blast!" The large insect fired a beam of golden energy, striking Natsu on the chest. Luckily this wasn't a shadow game so he wouldn't feel that much pain.

 **Natsu: 8000-5500**

"Next I activate the field spell The Gates of Dark World!" A large blue gate appeared behind Nate.

"Woah, I don't wanna know what's inside that thing." Happy muttered with slight fear.

"I activate Gate's ability. By removing one fiend in my graveyard from play and then discard another fiend from my hand, I can draw one card. Not only that, but as long as this spell remains on the field, all my fiend type monsters gain 300 attack and defense points." Adreus appeared in front of the gates before entering it while Nate sent a card to the grave. "And since the monster I sent was Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, I can draw one more card." Nate drew two new cards before placing them face down. "I end my turn."

 _Man, this guy's something else. He was able to draw and summon four monsters on the same turn. This is getting fun._ Natsu thought with a grin as he drew his card. "I activate Cards of Conscience, which lets me discard a dragon tuner in exchange for two cards." White Stone of Ancients was sent to the grave as he drew his two cards. "Now I summon Kidmodo Dragon in attack mode." A small orange dragon with big black eyes and small wings appeared on the fiend with a cute roar.

 **Kidmodo Dragon: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 200**

"Awww, it's so cute." Juvia squealed as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, he won't be staying for long, because by banishing him from the field, I can bring an even mighty monster." Kidmodo Dragon turned into a ball of fire as it began to grow. The flames died out as a large dragon with metallic skin and red eyes appeared. "Say hello to Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: LV 10. Att: 2800/Def: 2400**

" **Hmm, not a bad move."** Archfiend muttered.

"It seems Natsu always finds a way to bring in a large dragon." Erza said with a shake of her head.

"Trust me, Red Eyes has more than power, because I'm using his-" Natsu stopped as his dragon suddenly roared in agony, much to his shock. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I thought you would do something like that, which is why I activate Skill Drain." Nate's left facedown ross, showing an image of a demonic looking creature with smoke coming out it's body. "With this, by paying 1000 life points, face-up monsters on the field can't activate their abilities."

 **Nate: 8000-7000**

"Mr. Nate really isn't making this easy for Natsu." Wendy said with worry as Natsu was now shut off from using his monster's abilities.

"And the worse part is his deck seems to rely on discarding monsters rather than use their abilities on the field, with the exception of his XYZ monsters." Carla theorized.

" **If Natsu doesn't destroy Skill Drain, he won't be able to use any of his Synchros, Fusions or XYZ monsters since their abilities will be nullified."** Black Rose added solemnly.

"You really are backing me into a corner Nate." Natsu said with a smirk. "But you're not the only one with monster effects that can work somewhere else. I remove White Stone of Ancients and Eclipse Wyvern from my graveyard." Both monsters slid out before he pocketed them. "Now I can call upon the dragon that rules over the element of fire. Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!" A geyser of fire shot out of the ground as a large red dragon with magma coming out of it's veins and horn appeared with a loud roar.

 **Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos: LV 7. Att: 2800/Def: 1800**

"Holy crap." Lucy muttered as she and the others could feel the heat coming out of Blaster. Hell, even Nate was sweating a bit, though he quickly wiped it off.

"Now normally at the end of your turn, Blaster returns to my hand, but thanks to Skill Drain, he gets to stay for a while. Thanks."

" **Natsu, good use of your opponent's trap."** Stardust said with a grin.

"Alright Red Eyes, attack Master Key Beetle with Infernal Metal Blast!" Red Eyes reeled it's head back before launching a sphere of dark fire.

"Not bad Dragneel, but…" The attack suddenly hit a barrier as Nate smirked. "Not good enough, for I activate Quaking Mirror Force! Now your attack is negated, and all your attack position monsters are forced face down...permanently." Natsu's eyes widen as the attack was reflected and his monsters were forced into defense.

"I….end with a face down." Natsu was honestly at a loss of words. Nate kept countering move after move and he barely lost life points, and that was from his own card effects. Speaking of Nate, he drew his next card.

"I activate Magic Planter, which lets me send Skill Drain to the graveyard in exchange for drawing two additional cards.

"But why would he do that?"

" **Because Wendy, he's been testing Natsu and wanted to see more, so getting rid of Skill Drain would expand Natsu's time."** Black Rose answered as the trap disappeared as Nate drew.

"Next, I shall activate the spell Dragged Down to the Grave, which forces both players to show their hands. Then we choose which card gets sent to the grave and we each draw." Nate began to walk towards Natsu, who was a bit reluctant as the card in his hand was Dragon Shine, a spell which would've been handy earlier. Natsu then showed him his only spell. "Hmm, I'm curious as to why you didn't activate this card, but it doesn't matter. Send it to the grave." Natsu grumbled as he discarded his hand while Nate showed his. The dragon slayer's eyes scanned through each card before a monster card with a fiend wearing a blue cape caught his eye.

 _Ceruli, this monster can boost my defenses since he gets summoned to my field._ "I choose Ceruli." Nate nodded before he sent his monster to the graveyard, which was then summoned to Natsu's side in defense mode.

 **Ceruli, Guru of Dark World: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 300**

Both duelists drew their next cards. "Now I activate Gate's ability once more. I remove Scarr and discard Grapha in order to draw one card." Scarr was sent to the grave as Nate discarded once more. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the face down monster Blaster.

"Woah, the hell was that?!"

" **That was Grapha's ability. When he's discarded, Nate can destroy a card on the field."** Stardust answered while gritting his teeth.

"I now summon another Beiige, vanguard of Dark World." The spear-wielding fiend appeared on the field once more, but to everyone's surprise, it disappeared. "Now I activate Grapha's other ability. By returning one Dark World monster, I can summon this Behemoth back to the field. Arise, Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Black mist surrounded the area as a large black dragon with yellow eyes appeared with a roar, creating ripples in the air.

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World: LV 8. Att: 2700-3000/Def: 1800-2100**

"Natsu Dragneel, prepare yourself, for this is where our true battle begins!"

 **AND….Cliffhanger. Okay, I may have been lazy and wanted to post this chapter early, but I think we saw some pretty interesting things in this chapter.**

 **Do you guys like how I changed Stardust and Red Dragon's origins? I know they were supposed to be eternal rivals like DM and Blue Eyes, but I thought this would be a good change of pace. And how was Nate's introduction, as well as his deck strategies? I will have some of his origins revealed next time, which may be soon depending on this week.**

 **As for Mira, she may have more suffering on the way, and this doesn't mean I hate her. I absolutely love Mira, but the way she was captured really does build tension in the story, so I added it.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and Pm for anything…**

 **Next Time: Double Trouble!**


	26. Chapter 26: A duel of respect

**Hello everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Dueling Tail. To be perfectly honest, I did not want to cut off last chapter like that, but I was just SOOOOOOO lazy, I just posted it. I will try not to do this, but near the end of this arc, there will be duels, PLURAL, which will last about three chapters.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know, this story may have changes to some monster origins, keyword MIGHT. As for the Number, you will find out this chapter.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yup, Mira is kinda needed for the Numbers. The reason nate was rude is because he is mostly a loner, but once you get to know him, he's a nice and even funny guy. I used to run Dark Worlds, so i know some good strategies.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Don't have anything nice to say, then shut up pal. First you criticize my Bakugan story, now this one? You either stop or we will have a problem, cause I couldn't give a fuck for any of your stories. The only reason i don't say shit is because that would be rude.**

 **So last time we were introduced to Nate, he challenged Natsu to a duel and is kicking his ass, and the Numbers are getting even more serious with Nirvana. What will happen? Let's find out…**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Number's Castle'_

103 was currently exiting another crimson portal, which lead her to Mira's cell. The only female of the 100s was carrying a tray of bread, water and fruit so Mira could live. **"Dinner."** She said while sliding the food inside.

"Thank you." Mira quietly said while taking a slice of bread and began to eat it, even though it tasted bland as fuck. "How much longer am I going to be in here?"

" **For as long as we require. Don't worry, you won't die anytime soon."** The she devil could tell she was a bt gentler than the others she had met.

"101 said you all were interesting in Natsu. Why?"

" **Because he has the power we need to rule the Duel Realm and become its leaders."**

"But aren't you from there as well?"

" **A human like you would never understand the struggles me, my brother and the rest of us faced while you and your 'guild' drank and acted like fools."** She said with a hateful tone.

"Maybe you can help me understand." 103 turned around and saw how sincere Mira was. Seeing as she was locked behind an anti-magic cell, she might as well tell her.

" **Humans were the reason my fiance died."** Mira's eyes widened at her words as she continued. **"He tried to help a group of humans who needed help, and how do they repay him? By attacking him! My fiance was a passive person, and he saw humans as good beings. So much so that he didn't fight back."** 103 clenched her fists as tears began to run down her cheeks. Mira was about to reach out, but the room temperature suddenly dropped. **"On that day, I swore I would find the bastards who ended his life and I did. When I found them, they were going to….rape innocent girls. I saw this and destroyed them."** She stood up and gave Mira a cold look that made Gray's magic look like a breeze. **"That is why I will never trust a human, because they are worse than any creature I've seen."**

"I agree there are bad people in the world, but you can't judge us all." She said with narrowed eyes.

" **Like how you treated others after learning it was Take-Over magic that changed your arm? We've studied much in Earthland, but one thing that was always a topic of interest was your guild: Fairy Tail. We know all the members, either living or dead, wizard or not. Even if you learned of your magic, you threatened, frightened people. Like a true demon. No matter what you say, what you do, you will always be a demon to our eyes."** With that, she left the room, not seeing the sad look on Mira's face. While she WAS like an arrogant fool in her youth, her reason was because she didn't know how to express herself. That, and the only people she trusted were her siblings, and look what happened to...Lisanna. Mira let out a few tears, unaware of the white aura surrounding her.

' _With Natsu and Nate'_

Natsu was honestly the most frustrated he has ever been. Just when he was about to damage Nate, he one-upped him with that trap and how he was facing his Number and Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. Stardust was right, he shouldn't have underestimated this guy. "I hope you have a plan for stopping this Dragneel." Nate said with a serious tone as he placed a spell in his duel disk, which had an image of a man using a blazing kick. "I equip Grapha with Big Bang Shot, which increases his power by 400 and can inflict piercing damage." Grapha roared as a red aura surrounded him.

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World: 3000-3400**

"Now Grapha, attack Ceruli with Dark Fire!" Grapha opened his mouth and unleashed black flames onto the fiend, causing it to explode.

 **Natsu: 5500-2400**

"Master Key Beetle, destroy his face down monster!" The Number rammed into the card, destroying it. "I end my turn."

"Woah, I've never seen Natsu being beat this bad in a duel." Happy muttered, even though he had only seen him duel twice.

"Nate does have more experience than him." Lucy said with a frown as she rubbed her mate mark.

"We cannot give up hope. Natsu still has life points, so he has a chance." Erza said with her arms crossed.

"I draw!" Natsu drew his card and grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere. I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets us both draw until we have six cards." Natsu drew a full hand while Nate drew two cards. "Next I'm summoning a new monster called Reinforcement Dragon!" A dark blue dragon with stone spikes on its back appeared.

 **Reinforcement Dragon: LV 4. Att: 1000/Def: 2000**

"I hope that monster can help Natsu." Wendy said in concern. Suddenly, the new dragon began to glow.

"Now I activate his ability! You see, by sacrificing him, I get to draw five cards and if possible, I get to normal summon again this turn!" The dragon shattered into pieces as Natsu drew five cards.

" **Hmmm, he must be planning a big move huh?"** Red Dragon whispered to his duelist, who nodded.

"First I banish Reinforcement Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in order to summon Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls!" A pillar of water shot out of the sky as a skin light blue dragon with ice-like spikes and twin horns appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2000**

Juvia could only look in awe at the water dragon. "Amazing, he looks so beautiful." She muttered while placing a hand over her heart.

"Next, I activate the spell Pot of Acquisitiveness, which lets me return three banished monsters to the deck, then I get to draw a card!" Natsu took three of his four banished monsters back into his deck before shuffling and drawing one card. "Then I'm gonna use Monster Reborn to bring back Blaster to the field." The dragon of flames returned to the field with a roar. "Now I overlay my level 7 Tidal and Blaster!" Tidal turned into a blue blob of energy while Blaster turned red. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon...Gaia Dragon, The Thunder Charger!" The network exploded as a knight riding a red in red armor with green lances appeared in front of him.

 **Gaia Dragon, The Thunder Charger: Rank 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2100**

"Next I activate XYZ Gift, which lets me use both of my Gaia's overlay units in order to draw two cards!" Both green orbs disappeared as Natsu drew his next cards. "Next, I'll use Return of the Dragon Lords to revive Blaster!" A pillar of fire shot out of the ground as Blaster returned. "Then I'll normal summon Flamvell Guard!" A small dragon covered in fire appeared next to Blaster.

 **Flamvell Guard: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 2000**

The small dragon suddenly turned into a single green ring. "And now I tune my level 1 Flamvell Guard with level 7 Blaster!" Blaster entered the ring as he turned to seven white stars. "Now watch, as I Synchro summon, Crimson Blader!" The ring erupted as a warrior in crimson armor, a long green cape and wielding twin blades appeared on the field.

 **Crimson Blader: LV 8. Att: 2800/Def: 2600**

Erza felt a smile crept on her face as the monster kinda reminds her of herself. Oh how she and Natsu were going to have fun tonight. "Next, I'll use the spell Twin Twister! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy up to two spells and traps on your field, so say goodbye to your Gates and Big Bang Shot!" Natsu discarded a card as two tornadoes struck Nate's spells, destroying them. To his surprise, Grapha disappeared.

"When Big Bang Shot leaves the field, the monster equipped with it is banished." Nate said while pocketing his monster. "And before you attack, I activate Effect Veiler's ability from my hand. I discard her to negate Crimson Blader's ability!" He sent a monster with wings angel wings, a red scarf and light blue hair to the graveyard as Crimson Blader moaned weakly.

"But why would he do that?" Lucy questioned.

" **Because he feared Crimson Blader's ability."** Black Rose began to say. **"When it destroys a monster, the opponent cannot summon any level 5 or higher monsters on their next turn. He seems to be planning a big move if he needed to stop his ability."**

"It's nothing Natsu can't handle!" Happy cheered with his paw up.

" **I hope so."**

"Now I activate the spell Block Attack, which forces your Number into defense mode." Master Key Beetle lowered its head. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my Gaia Dragon can do piercing damage. Go, Dual Lance Charge!" The XYZ monster flew forward and impaled the NUmber, causing it to explode.

 **Nate: 7000-5600**

"Now that you're left open, my Crimson Blader can attack you directly!" Crimson Blader jumped in front of Nate before sending a X-slash on his chest, making him groan in pain.

 **Nate: 5600-2800**

"I end my turn with two facedowns." Natsu felt really good since he was finally able to inflict damage to Nate. To his surprise, Nate began to chuckle.

"That was a pretty smart move Natsu Dragneel, I have to say." He looked up with a smirk while drawing his next card. "But this duel will not end with your victory. I activate the spell Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding a card from my hand, I can bring back Grapha in attack mode!" A portal opened on the field as Grapha returned with a roar.

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World: LV 8. Att: 2700/Def: 1800**

"Next, I summon Fabled Raven." A monster dressed in a raven-like cloak and red eyes appeared next to Grapha.

 **Fabled Raven: LV 2. Att: 1300/Def: 1000**

"I activate Raven's ability. By discarding a certain number of cards in my hand, I can give her one level and 400 attack points for each. I send one card." Nate sent a card to the graveyard as Fabled Raven gained a level. His duel disk suddenly began to glow as Silva was revived, revealing him to be the monster that was discarded.

 **Silva, Vanguard of Dark World: LV 5. Att: 2300/Def: 1400**

"Now, I tune my level 3 Fabled Raven with level 5 Silva!"

"Oh crap." Natsu said as Fabled Raven turned into three green rings, which Silva entered.

"Now comes a dragon of true and absolute power. His very presence makes the ground shake in fear." Nate opened his eyes, revealing them to glow bright green as the rings erupted. "I Synchro summon….Red Dragon Archfiend!" The brother of Stardust flew into the battle with a powerful roar, creating small ripples in the sky.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

" **Awww, it's good to be summoned once in awhile."** Red Dragon said while stretching his wings.

"I'm not done, for I activate my own Monster Reborn to revive Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" The fiend type monster appeared on the field while spinning his weapon.

 **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1300**

"Then I use the spell Galaxy Queen's Light." A spell with an image of a queen shooting stars out of her staff appeared. "Now the levels of all my monsters on the field become the same as the highest leveled monster, which would be Red Dragon Archfiend!" Beiige began to glow as his level was double.

" **Something isn't right."** Stardust muttered, getting a confused look from his duelist.

"What do you mean?"

" **I mean he could have done more damage to you by just attacking with all three monsters, but that's clearly not the case. Unless…."**

"Unless I overlay my Grapha and Beiige to build the overlay network." Both fiends turned into purple blobs of energy, much to everyone's shock.

"Another XYZ summon?" Carla said with her paws crossed.

"Watch as these two monsters fuse together and summon forth...Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld!" The network exploded as a tall white monster with a long purple scarf around it's neck, interesting looking head and rapier in its grasp appeared.

 **Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld: Rank 8. Att: 2000/Def: 1500**

"Another Number, how many of them do you have?" Natsu questioned, making Nate's smirk grow.

"Including the one I got today, I have four. But you won't be able to see the other two because Lancelot's attacking you directly."

"But I have monsters on my field!"

"That is true, but as long as Lancelot has overlay units, he can bypass your defenses and hit you directly." The Number jumped over Gaia Dragon and Crimson Blader, landing in front of Natsu before striking him with his rapier.

 **Natsu: 2400-400**

"And whenever my monster inflicts damage, I can destroy a monster on your field!" Lancelot turned to Crimson Blader before impaling it, causing it to explode. "This duel is over. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Gaia Dragon with Absolute Powerforce!" The Synchro dragon smirked as his right claw was set ablaze and he flew towards Natsu's only monster.

"I remove Return of the Dragon Lords in my graveyard to-"

"Sorry, but by using one overlay unit, Lancelot can negate your spell's activation." One of Lancelot's overlay units disappeared as Natsu's grave slot was surrounded in red electricity. Continuing its attack, Red Dragon Archfiend crushed Gaia Dragon, causing it to explode.

"I activate my traps!" The trap on Natsu's left had an image of a man dragging someone down a cliff with him and the other had an image of a kid dodging a spring fist. "First thanks to Damage Diet, all damage I take this turn is cut in half, and with Michizure, since you destroyed a monster I control, I can also send Lancelot to the grave since he's the bigger threat."

 **Natsu: 400-200**

The ground below Lancelot suddenly opened as Gaia Dragon grabbed him and pulled him into the graveyard. "Not bad, I end my turn with a facedown."

" **That was some quick thinking kid, I'm impressed."** Red Dragon Archfiend said with a smirk.

" **It was a good thing Natsu baited Nate to use Lancelot's ability."** Black Rose said with a sigh.

"Natsu can do this, he has to." Wendy said while clenching her fists.

"Here we go." Natsu placed his fingers on the top card of his deck with his eyes closed. "Time to show this guy how serious I can be." The card suddenly began to glow. "I draw!" Natsu drew his next card and smirked. "First I activate the spell Burial From a Different Dimension, which let's me return three monsters that were removed from play back to my graveyard." Natsu took three cards and placed them in his graveyard. "I activate my second Return of the Dragon Lords to return Tidal back to the field." A pillar of water shot out of the ground as the Ruler of Water returned. "Next, I summon Dragunity Corsesca in attack mode!" A small pinkish dragon with a blade-like horn appeared next to Tidal.

 **Dragunity Corsesca: LV 1. Att: 800/Def: 700**

"Now I tune my Corsesca with Tidal!" The small dragon turned into a single green ring as Tidal entered it. "Now comes a cosmic being that will shine a path of victory for me and my friends. I Synchro summon...Stardust Dragon!" The rings erupted as Natsu's ace appeared on the field with a roar, causing his brother to smirk.

 **Stardust Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

" **It looks like we get to face each other again brother."** Stardust said with a grin.

" **Don't expect any mercy bro."** He replied.

"Both legendary dragons on the same field." Nate muttered in slight awe before looking back at Natsu. "Even though this is an honor, you Stardust is still too weak to defeat us."

"We'll see, because since you have more life points than me, I can activate Megamorph to double Stardust's attack points!" Stardust roared as he began to grow twice his size.

 **Stardust Dragon: 2500-5000**

"Then, I equip him with United We Stand, which gives him 800 attack points for every monster on my field." A yellow aura surrounded the dragon, giving him even more power.

 **Stardust Dragon: 5000-5800**

"If he attacks, hen Natsu will win!"

"It was fun while it lasted Nate, but now I'm ending this."

"You're right about one thing, this is going to end." Nate gave Natsu a serious frown. "But not with a victory. I activate Ring of Destruction!" Nate's only facedown, which had an image of a ring with several red lights appeared on the field. "With this, I can equip it to a monster and destroy it. Not only that, but we both take damage equal to it's attack points and the monster I choose….is Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone aside from Nate and his dragon shouted as the ring appeared around the former's neck and it began to beep. Red Dragon Archfiend then flew forward and gave his brother a bear hug.

" **Let's end this duel with a bang!"**

3…

2…..

1…..

*BOOM*

The ring exploded, causing both Natsu and Nate to fly back.

 **Natsu: 200-0, Nate: 2800-0. Duel draw.**

"NATSU!" Everyone rushed to their friend, who grunted in slight pain.

"Damn, I didn't expect that to happen." He muttered while getting up.

"Agreed. That was the first draw I've ever had." Nate spoke up while also getting up. He drew his next card and sighed. It was the spell Ring of Defense, which could have prevented him from taking damage from his attack. _If I had drawn this…._ Shaking his head, he placed the card back into his deck and walked up to Natsu. "That was one of my more tougher duels Natsu Dragneel, and for that, I thank you."

"While you WERE a dick to me...you were also a good duelist." He then stuck out his hand with a smile. "I think it would be good if we were friends. What do you say?" Nate looked at him, then at his hand in thought. While he didn't really stay in one place for too long, Natsu did prove himself. Smirking a bit, he shook his hand, much to Natsu's joy as he now had a duel rival.

" **They seem to be getting along better than before huh?"** Red Dragon teased while elbowing his brother.

" **Agreed, but there is still a matter we must discuss."** Stardust said with a serious tone. **"Red Dragon, Nathan, the Numbers are getting fiercer everyday and the 100s are planning something big. They kidnapped Natsu's friend and are doing god knows what to her. We could use your help to unlock the portal to Barian World. Will you help us?"** Nate sighed while taking a few steps forward.

"I choose to keep moving for a reason: to distance myself from people so they wouldn't be hurt by duel monsters." he gripped his necklace as memories of his home surfaced. "But if the Numbers are planning something and are using humans for them, then I can't do nothing but help. Alright, we're in." The Fairy Tail wizards smiled as they gathered around Nate, welcoming him to the team. Unfortunately, trouble is closer than they think.

' _Fairy Tail guild, a few minutes later…'_

"Dammit, I still can't get a trace of where Mira is." Cana said in frustration as her tarot cards weren't being helpful. It has been three whole days since Mira was kidnapped, and so far no one has had any luck in finding her.

"When I find the bastard who took Mira, he's gonna wish he was dead." Macao said with a serious tone, getting a nod from his friend.

 _I'm sorry Macky, but no one knows anything._ Makarov's friend Yajima said from his communication lacrima. The old guildmaster used every contact he knew, yet none had any idea where the bartender was, and that made him uneasy.

"*sigh* Thanks for trying old friend." Makarov said.

 _If I find anything, I'll let you know._ And with that, the transmission was cut. The guild was honestly not the same without the white haired angel. Just then, the doors opened, revealing two individuals no know had ever seen.

The first wore formal medieval-style attire that was red and white. He also has short, pink hair which curls slightly at his neck and emerald green eyes.

The second figure has a long, cross-like scar running down the right side of this face. He has large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and dark red eyes. Like his companion, he wears formal medieval-style attire that consists of a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern. Everyone gave them a look of interest, though they ignored them. "Excuse me.." The short male said in a polite tone. "But where can I find the guild master here?"

"Right here lad, welcome to Fairy Tail." The two looked at Makarov before walking up to him. "Might I ask who you gentlemen are."

"My name is Trey and this is my brother Quattro."

"Well hello Trey and Quattro, how can help you today?"

"There's someone in this guild we need to talk to." Quattro said with his arms crossed, getting a raised brow from the old man.

"Oh, and who might that be?" The blonde smirked as his right hand began to glow a purple light, which resembled a flame-like bat.

"His name...is Natsu Dragneel. Master ARK wishes him to come with us."

 **Dun, dun, DUN! Oh shit, it looks like we got trouble in Fairy Tail(something different this time.) Man am I glad to FINALLY post this chapter, but you know stuff happens, like my new stories Fairy Tail: War Beyond Worlds and Natsu. Check those stories out whenever you can.**

 **So Nate is going to be a recurring character, though he may or may not join Fairy Tail. If you guys want him to join, let me know below, as well as tell me how the duel went. Also, what did you guys think of 103's motivation? It seemed human in my opinion, which is kinda ironic.**

 **So right now, I'm gonna tell you guys Nate's character profile:**

 **Name: Nate Golan.**

 **Age: 19**

 **Relatives: deceased.**

 **Occupation: Duelist.**

 **Personality: While Nate is calm, cool and collected, once you get to know he, he's actually a fun guy and can even crack a joke or two.**

 **Likes: Natsu as a rival, sweets, burgers, movies, dueling, women(he is not a pervert), friends, sleeping in.**

 **Dislikes: Loud people like Elfman, Gray for his stripping, seeing people, especially children getting hurt, spicy food.**

 **Background: Nate was a simple child, growing up in his hometown of Glacavoc. However, on his 13th birthday, duel monsters attacking his home, killing everyone except him. He tried to save his mother, but she died in front of him while giving him her necklace. Nate spent a whole week burying all his friends and loved ones, not noticing a pack of wolves about to kill him. Just as they were about to do so, Red Dragon Archfiend appeared and protected him. Seeing the boy's potential, the duel dragon took the boy under his wing and the two became inseparable.**

 **Will Natsu and the others make it to the guild before Trey and Quattro do something bad, will Mira survive the experiments the 100s plan on doing to her, and when the hell are we going to get a Fairy Tail video game?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Double Trouble.**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	27. Chapter 27: Double Trouble!

**HEY THERE! I'm back with yet another chapter of Dueling Tail. As far as I know, we are about halfway done with the Numbers arc as I have no idea how to extend this to more than 12 chapters. Besides, I want to get in 101 and the 100's duels in before we start Edolas, where I have a lot of plans.**

 **Warrior of six blades:Well yeah, I did want to make Nate a decent guy people can rely on. And...ARK is Number 101 so…..yeah.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: I wasn't expecting to write them in, but since I'm having their decks, I might as well add them. They may appear again later on, but I don't know honestly.**

 **Flyingvortex: While I liked the first season of SAO, no, I don't have plans on making a crossover with Fairy Tail.**

 **So last time, we saw the epic conclusion of Natsu and Nate's battle, as well as some inside work with Mira and the 100s. And now we are introduced to Trey and Quattro. How will Fairy Tail react their arrival, let's find out!**

 **[Yugioh Theme song, start!]**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

"Master ARK, who is that if I may ask?" Makarov questioned with a suspicious look. There was something these boys weren't telling him, and it most likely involves Natsu if this ARK guy wants him.

"I wouldn't worry about him, can you please tell us where Natsu Dragneel is?" Trey asked politely, but Makarov didn't lower his guard. Cana used her tarot cards to find Mira's location, but they showed her something strange.

"The puppet, the spartan, the harpie, and the warrior?" She muttered as a dark aura surrounded each of the cards. "What does this mean?"

"I can't tell you where Natsu is, sorry."

"Defensive on giving your member's location?" Quattro closed his eyes in thought. "It's understandable….considering you're missing Mirajane Strauss."

"Did you say something about my sister?" Elfman said in a threatening tone as he and the others were now looking at the brothers.

"All I'm saving is that you guys, the most destructive guild in Fiore, are being a bunch of cowards since ONE of your members was taken. Talk about pathetic."

"And what gives you the right to talk to us like that punk?" Macao said with a deep glare.

"Because…..I know where Mirajane is."

"Quattro, the hell are you doing?" Trey questioned his brother as he smirked.

"I'm just rushing things, plus Master ARK gave us permission," Quattro raised his right hand as it had his purple symbol. "To capture Dragneel by any means necessary!"

' _With Natsu and the others'_

"Wait, you mean we just need a few more Numbers to get to where Mira is?!" Natsu asked in shock, along with the other humans with the exception of Nate. Stardust and Red Dragon had just finished explaining how they plan on entering Barian World.

" **Yes, but even with the list low, the chances 101 has increased protection in his palace are high."** Stardust said with a serious tone.

" **Relax bro, we'll get there in no time. With my and Nate helping you guys, those Numbers will be finished."** Red Dragon said with his claws crossed.

"I agree with Stardust, they may be preparing for an invasion if we are this close." Erza said with a hand on her chin. "How large is their army?"

" **I cannot say for certain, but it may be around the hundreds."** Black Rose theorized.

"T-that sounds scary." Wendy mumbled with a nervous tone.

"I for one will not allow you to enter such a battle." Carla said in a protective tone.

"Don't worry my dear Carla, I'll protect you and Wendy with all my power." Happy said while puffing his chest, only for the white feline to look away. Lucy giggled a bit in her hand before looking over her shoulder and saw Nate looking at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Nate, is there something wrong?" She asked as he looked at her.

"I was just thinking of what Stardust told me: that the Numbers only send in one goon after you all." He started with a serious tone. "If they barely started hunting your friends, then wouldn't they be going to the guildhall?" Everyone stopped before looking at him with wide eyes.

*BOOM*

A sudden explosion in the distance caught everyone's attention. "Oh shit, they're at the guild!"

" **Come on, we have to hurry now!"** Everyone nodded at Stardust before picking up the pace.

' _With Trey and Quattro'_

"Honestly, you brought this on yourselves." Quattro said as he and Trey stood over the Fairy Tail guild, which had a large hole on top of the roof.

"M-my….magic….." Makarov muttered as he and the others were on the ground, drained of their powers.

"That's the power of our crests: it allows us to take the magic of those we choose and will stay that way until we say anything else." Trey said before kneeling down to the old man. "If you had told us, then we wouldn't have done this. I am truly sorry."

"Y-you bastards….where's my sister?" Elfman said while slowly standing up. The blond smirked before he walked towards him and kicked him in the gut.

"Tell us where Dragneel is and we'll tell you, easy as that." He looked at Makarov before a thought came up. "Why don't we go for a walk old man?" With that, he flung Makarov over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Quattro turned his head to see Natsu and the others making it to the guild. "Who the hell are you guys, and what did you do to our friends?!"

"Hmm, pink hair, white scarf...it's about time you got here Natsu Dragneel." Quattro's smirk grew. "Master ARK's been busting his butt sending people to get your ass, and you haven't been the most easy target."

"N-Natsu….what does...he mean?" Macao struggled to ask as he and everyone else felt too weak. Natsu couldn't say anything now, especially in front of everyone.

"It doesn't matter, if you want this old man and Mirajane, then come after us!" With that, Quattro's crest began to glow, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died out, they were gone.

" **Natsu, I can sense they are in the outskirts of town."** Stardust said as Natsu didn't waste a second to bolt out of the doors.

"Their magic was completely drained, or rather pushed back." Nate said while looking at the pained expressions of the guild members. "With some rest, they should be fine. I'm going after Dragneel since he'll need help."

"I shall go with you." Erza said before looking at her friends. "Lucy, Juvia, make sure everyone is back to strength. Wendy, we will need your healing abilities for the upcoming battle." The blunette nodded before she and Erza ran out the guild, with Carla behind them.

' _Just outside of Magnolia'_

"Quattro, I don't understand why you needed to do that. We could have been more patient." Trey scolded as he and his brother were now standing under a tree, with Makarov on his shoulder.

"I know, but the sooner we get Dragneel….the sooner we can see Quinten." He whispered with a saddened expression, which Trey shared.

"It seems you two are not doing this for yourselves." Makarov said calmly.

"What do you know old man?"

"I know what it's like to fight for family, and while I do not know who this Quinten is, I can see you care for him dearly." He then opened his eyes and gave them a serious expression. "If you know where Mirajane is, please tell us. Her brother, and everyone else in the guild, want her back."

"It isn't that easy sir, there are things you don't understand." Trey could see the old man wasn't angry, but rather he was friendly. Even after what they did a few moments ago, he was still asking, no begging them for Mira. "All we need is Dragneel, then our brother Quinten and Mirajane can be freed."

"I see…..then I cannot agree to your terms." Both brothers looked at him in pure shock.

"But we would both win-"

"No, because I am trading one child for another. I would rather die than to give up my children so easily. If we worked together, then we could save our loved ones together." The guildmaster could see the brothers having some doubt and while he had not seen this ARK, he could tell they were terrified of him. Both brothers perked up when a familiar set of pink hair caught their sight.

"Okay you bastards, I'm gonna give you one chance: let go of gramps, and get the hell out of here. Otherwise, I'm gonna kick your ass." Natsu warned with a deep glare.

"There's no need for that.." Trey kneeled down and untied Makarov. "We truly didn't want to do this, but it was the only way you would duel us."

"If you wish to duel, then let's not stall anymore." Nate extended his left arm before his duel disk was summoned. Trey and Quattro looked at each other before nodding. They both extended their arms, like Nate did, summoning their duel disks: Trey's was a metal gauntlet with wing-like attachments while Quattro's was a gold gauntlet with a sharp red attachment.

"If you wanna throw down, then bring-!" Natsu was cut off when Erza tapped his shoulder and walked past him with a serious expression.

"Natsu, allow me to face them." She said with a stern tone, much to his shock.

"No way Erza, I'm not letting you risk your life like last time."

"I should be the one telling you that." She let out a small chuckle before looking back at him. "Besides, I've been meaning to try some different strategies." Natsu wanted to protest, he really did, but this was Erza. And we all know how stubborn she is. Letting out a sigh, Natsu stepped back.

"Fine, but you better not lose." While it did sound like he was joking, he was 100% serious.

"If we are facing the Titania, then the Sky maiden should join in on the action." Quattro said while glancing at Wendy, making her jump.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow Wendy to be apart of this Shadow Duel!" Carla shouted while giving Quattro a glare, though he was unaffected. To her shock, Wendy stepped forward. "Wendy?"

"Carla….I need to do this." The young dragon slayer said, getting the white cat to widen her eyes. "I know I might not be the strongest duelist, but I wanna prove to you guys I can do this! That's why...I wanna duel with Miss Erza!" The passion and determination she had in her voice was enough to bring a smile to her friend's faces, even Nate smirked a bit.

" **Don't worry Carla, I will stand by her side. Always."** Black Rose said in a soothing tone, making Carla rub her head.

"Fine, but do be careful." Wendy gave her a smile before both she and Erza brought out their own duel disks.

"Natsu, what kind of devices are they using?"

"You'll...find out Gramps." Natsu was a bit on edge since he may have to spill the beans about the duel monsters. Stardust, feeling his duelist's nervousness, gave him a 'I understand' look, which eased him up.

"This won't be like any duel you've seen.." Quattro reached into his pocket before taking out a pink square with a red core in the middle. He threw it in the air as it began to open up around everyone, much to their shock. After it was complete, a large sphere made of pink squares appeared. "We will be dueling in a Barian Sphere field! With this, no one gets in, and no one can get out until this duel is over."

"Hmmm," Nate scratched his chin before extending his arm to touch the field.

" **Nate, don't!"** Red Dragon Archfiend shouted, getting him to stop almost in an instant. **"This sphere field is extremely dangerous. One touch and several hundred volts of wild electricity will course through your body."**

" **Like Quattro said, this field will only go down when the duel is over."** Stardust said with narrowed eyes.

"LET'S DUEL!" **Erza/Wendy/Quattro/Trey: 8000LP**

' _In Number Castle'_

A crimson portal opened in the detention section, with 105 and 106 exiting it, the latter was annoyed, to say the least. **"Grrr, what does the boss want this broad in his throne room?"** 106 questioned as he and 105 arrived at Mira's cell. 105 reached into his pocket and pulled out a key before unlocking the door.

" **Get up, 101 wants to speak with you."** 105 said as Mira looked up.

"If he does, then why didn't he come here like before?" She retorted, getting a glare from the two.

" **Listen here human, the boss' been busting his ass off trying to get Dragneel, but he's made things tough. Right now is the only time he'll ever summon you, so get your ass up and walk!"** 106 walked up to her and pulled on her feet before shoving her out the cell, making her stumble a bit. 105 sighed a bit before he extended his arm, opening a portal. Mira reluctantly entered the portal, with the other two Numbers behind her before being transported to 101's throne room, where he, 102 and 103 were waiting patiently at a dining table

" **Thank you from coming Mirajane."** 101 said before gesturing to a seat opposite of his side. Mira sat on it, with her 'escort' seating next to here. **"I trust you feel well?"**

"Well wouldn't be a word I'd use." She said, taking a quick glance at 106

" **I see, well I apologize for my associates….behavior. It is understandable, considering what had happened to him."** Mira gave her a raised brow as he continued. **"You see, we are much older than you would assume. In fact just a few days ago, I had turned 3,255, with everyone else here not too far behind. You can we are your seniors."** He took his glass before drinking the contents, letting out a quiet sigh. **"106 had a….rather unpleasant encounter with a human you may or may not have heard of: Mavis Vermillion, the 1st Guildmaster of Fairy Tail."** To say Mira was shocked to definitely be an understatement: Makarov had told her about Master Mavis, but the fact someone else has met her and is still alive is a surprise to say the least.

"103 told me her reason for hating humans, what is yours?" The leader of the 100s closed his eyes in thought before opening them, his dark blue eyes stared into her shining blue ones.

" **To put is simply, humans are an obstacle that needs to be eliminated before we can complete our true goal of conquering the Duel Monster Realm. It truly surprises me how many of my kind had grown to respect your people, which is why I left. The 'people' you see before you felt the same way and joined my cause. The only reason we couldn't do anything is because we lack the power needed. However, recent events had lead us to the discovery of such power."**

"Natsu?" To her surprise, he chuckled a bit.

" **Yes, but he isn't the only thing we found."** He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a vial of pure white energy. **"What I have in front of you is something that may sound familiar: Nirvana. This ancient magic has the capability to switch light and darkness of anyone in the vicinity."** Mira looked at him with wide eyes as he continued. **"However, this sample is too small, which is why my scientists are working to multiply this substance…..and to prove it works, you will be our lab rat."**

"I won't do it! Something that evil shouldn't exist in the world!" The she devil shouted while standing up. 105 and 106 were about to hold her back, but 101 just raised his hand, signalling them to stop.

" **I think you misunderstand: I never said this was your choice.** " He stood up while walking towards the window, looking outside. **"Of course if you refuse to cooperate, then we will kill the human scientists working so hard to make this for me."** He looked at 102, who nodded before opening a portal, allowing 5 humans in white lab coats to enter the room. 

"S-sir, is there something wrong?" The middle scientist asked with fear evident in his voice. 106 grinned as he walked before the farthest one, a female with dark blonde hair, before putting his arm around her neck…..

*SNAP*

Mira and the humans gasped as the Number nonchalantly snapped the female's neck, killing her instantly. "MARI!" The scientists shouted in pure shock and sadness as their friend fell on the ground, lifeless.

"Why did you do that?!" Mira shouted in pure anger while giving 101 and 106 a glare that would cause anyone to freeze, though they didn't look effect.

" **I'm simply showing you what happens when you don't cooperate. The lives of these people are in your hands, that is….if you still want to go against what we're doing."** He said without a care in the word. Mira gritted her teeth and wanted to free these people, but from her experience with 101, it wouldn't do a thing.

"Please, I have a family!" One of the scientists begged as he and the others mourned the loss of their friend.

"Fine…..I won't get in the way."

" **103, 102, take Mirajane and the other humans to the research facility to start tests."** Both Numbers bowed their heads before opening a portal and escorting the humans inside. **"105, I want you to do a special assignment for me."**

" **Sure, as long as it beats just standing around."** 105 said with his arms crossed. The leader walked up to him and whispered something that made him smirk. **"I see, alright it shouldn't take too long."** With that, he left the room, leaving 101 to his thoughts

 _ **Let's see if you can handle the next challenge Dragneel**_

' _With Natsu and the others'_

"Alright you two, I'll start things off!" Quattro said while drawing his first card. "First I play the spell Trad In, which lets me send a level 8 monster from my hand to the graveyard in exchange for drawing two cards!" He quickly sent a card to the graveyard before drawing. "Hehehe, here's where the fun begins! I summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head in attack mode!" A orange round puppet with curly blonde hair and puppet limbs appeared on the field with a bow.

 **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1200**

"What in the world?" Makarov muttered while watching the duel closely.

"And since I have a Gimmick Puppet on the field, I can special summon Magnet Doll from my hand." A black puppet appeared next to Egg Head.

 **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll: LV 8. Att: 1000/Def: 1000**

"Now I'll activate 1 of Egg Head's abilities, which lets me double his level in exchange for sending a card from my hand to the graveyard." Quattro discarded yet another card as Egg Head began to glow as it's level grew.

 **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head: LV 4-8**

"Two level 8 monsters, that could only men he's about to XYZ summon." Nate said with narrowed eyes, much to Makarov's confusion.

"How right you are! I overlay my level 8 Gimmick Puppets Egg Head and Magnet Doll!" Both monsters turned into purple blobs of energy as a black vortex appeared on the field. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon….Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" Both blobs of energy entered the network before exploding. Just then, a hand, yes a VERY large hand, shot out of the vortex as...something was coming out. Everyone except for the brothers widened their eyes in pure shock as a large black puppet that looked human, keep word LOOKED, with short red hair, a yellowish crown on its head sitting on a purple chair with large strings controlling it appeared before Quattro.

 **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder: Rank 8. Att: 1500/Def: 2500**

"What in the name of Mavis is that monster?!" Makarov shouted in shock as he could practically feel the power emanating from the puppet in front of him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and that terrified him.

" **Shit, it's his first turn and that guy was able to bring out a Number."** Red Dragon said with a small growl.

"And if it's like anything like before, this won't be the only one we'll see." His duelist added while looking at the Number.

"I think I'll end my turn with a facedown, you're up." A card appeared in front of Quattro. Erza kept a strong expression, though the same couldn't be said for Wendy, who's hands were shaking like a leaf.

" **Wendy, we are right here with you."** Black Rose cooed while placing a spirit vine on her shoulder.

"I-I know, but everytime they bring out a Number, I'm scared." She quietly admitted.

"Wendy.." The small girl turned to Erza, who gave her a serious look. "While it looks impossible, if we work together, I know we can win." The bluenette looked at the older woman before smiling.

"Okay miss Erza, I think you should go first then." Titania gave her a small smile before narrowing her eyes towards the brothers.

 _She acts kinda like Quentin._ Trey thought sadly while Erza drew her card.

"First, because you control a monster and I don't, I can summon Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd from my hand!" A purple and spike clad warrior with red eyes and a sharp three-sided sword in his left hand appeared in front of Erza while aiming his weapon at the brothers.

 **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 200**

"Now I summon Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword in attack mode!" A warrior in yellow, white and green armor wielding two swords appeared next to Assault Halberd.

 **Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword: LV 4. Att: 1000/Def: 1000**

"I now overlay my level 4 Assault Halberd and Extra Sword!" Both monsters turned into brown blobs of energy before entering the black vortex. "Warrior whose aim is unmatched, I call on you to strike down my enemies. I XYZ summon….Heroic Champion-Gandiva!" The network exploded as a yellow armored knight wielding a bow and arrow riding an orange clad horse appeared on the field.

 **Heroic Champion-Gandiva: Rank 4. Att: 2100/Def: 1800**

"Erza was also able to do that summoning." Makarov said while rubbing his chin before turning to Natsu, who grinned at his mate's summoning. "Natsu, tell me: are you and Wendy also capable of doing this 'XYZ' summoning?"

"Well….yeah we can. I'll tell you later, okay?" natsu said with a bit of sweat running down his cheek.

"Not bad red, but you're only a few points short to destroy Giant Grinder." Quattro said with a smirk, which Erza returned.

"True, but when Extra Sword is used for an XYZ summon, the XYZ monster gains 1000 attack points!" The spirit of Extra Sword appeared in front of Gandiva, giving it more power.

 **Heroic Champion-Gandiva: 2100-3100**

"Now I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"Then I'm up, I draw!" Trey said while drawing his card. "First I summon Chronomaly Gordian Knot in attack mode!" A pair of purple boxes tied in knots appeared in front of Trey.

 **Chronomaly Gordian Knot: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 900**

"And because I did so, I can summon another Chronomaly monster in my hand, and Gordian Knot's level becomes the same as that monster. I special summon Chronomaly Winged Sphinx!" Gordian Knot began to glow as a large rock that had some resemblance to the Sphinx in Egypt appeared next to it.

 **Chronomaly Winged Sphinx: LV 5. Att: 1600/Def: 1900**

 **Chronomaly Gordian Knot: LV 3-5**

"And now, I overlay my two monsters!" Both rock figures turned into brown blobs of energy as they entered the overlay network. "I XYZ summon the megalopolis of monsters, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!" The network exploded as yet another large monster, if you can call it that, began to rise from it. This time, the monster was a large floating city with a glowing core inside and the number 33 tattooed on the bottom.

 **Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech: Rank 5. Att: 2400/Def: 1500**

"You've gotta be shitting me, they brought out two Numbers?!" Natsu shouted in shock as the floating city hovered above Trey.

" **Trey and Quattro aren't like any duelists we've faced."** Stardust said with a serious tone.

"How?"

" **It's the fact they're so calm and experienced in dueling, as well as summoning Numbers on the spot. Erza and Wendy have to take extreme caution if they hope to win."**

"I activate Machu Mech's special ability! You see, by using one overlay unit, I can choose one monster on your field and if it's attack points were changed, you take the difference!" Machu Mech absorbed one of its overlay units as several cannons opened all around it, much to their shock. Then, it fired several hundred blasts of light energy, blasting the area.

"AHHH!" Erza screamed as some of the blasts struck her and sent her flying. Her body hit the net...only for it to conduct red electricity in her body, making her scream even more.

 **Erza: 8000-7000**

"Miss Erza, are you alright?" Wendy asked in concern as her friend stood up, though they could see she was hurt.

"I'm….fine….Wendy...This field….you put it up...to hurt us?" Her questioned made Quattro smirk.

"Yup, you see if any of us lose life points, we get sent flying to the net. Then ZAP, we get hit by the Barian field. Tell me: how did that make you feel?"

"I end my turn with two facedowns." Trey announced as two cards appeared in front of him. "If the pain is too much, then I suggest you surrender."

" **Wendy, are you ready?"** Black Rose asked, getting a nod from her duelist.

"I draw!" Wendy drew her first card and smiled a bit. "I'll start my turn by summoning Harpie Lady in attack mode!" A humanoid woman with light blue skin, yellow claws, blue feathers, long red hair and wearing a tight purple outfit(Makarov got a nosebleed from this) appeared with a screech.

 **Harpie Lady: LV 4. Att: 1300/Def: 1400**

"Then I activate the spell Hysteric Sign!" A spell with an image of a Harpie Lady with Pet Dragon behind her appeared on the field. "This lets me add a certain spell from my deck to my hand." A card popped out of Wendy's deck before she activated it. "Now I use the spell Elegant Egotist to summon yet another Harpie Lady from my deck." A second Harpie Lady appeared next to the first(btw, this is the regular Harpie Lady, not Harpie Lady 1.) "Now I overlay my two Harpie Ladies!" Both winged females turned into green blobs of energy. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon….Lightning Chidori!" Both blobs entered the network before exploded, allowing a winged creature made of pure blue lightning to fly into the battlefield with a roar.

 **Lightning Chidori: Rank 4. Att: 1900/Def: 1600**

"And when I XYZ summon this monster, one of your facedowns goes to the bottom of your deck, and I choose Quattro's!" The XYZ monster shot a bolt of lightning onto Quattro's card as it disappeared back into his deck, much to his irk.

"Hmm, not a bad way to start." Nate quietly admitted, impressed at Wendy's move so far. Maybe he could have some practice duels with her in the future.

"Now I use Lightning Chidori's other ability! By using an overlay unit, I can return one face-up card on your field back to the top of your deck, so I return Giant Grinder!" Lightning absorbed it's overlay unit before shooting several streams of lighting...only for them to strike an invisible wall. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, but my Safe Zone trap will protect my brother's Number from being targeted by your card effects, as well as being destroyed!" Trey shouted as one of his facedowns ross and a shield appeared around Giant Grinder.

"I end my turn with a card facedown." Wendy muttered, feeling a bit ashamed of her mistake.

" **You did good Wendy, only time will tell the outcome of the duel."** The rose dragon said while glaring at the brothers. The true duel has only just began.

 **Okay, and that is where we will stop for today. I know there wasn't a lot to be made in this chapter, but I wanted something things to happen, as well as start the duel off with a bang(though I may have been wrong.)**

 **So I've been debating on something and I wanna ask you guys: Should I make a Fairy Tail x Power Rangers crossover? I know it's extremely random, but someone pitched the idea a while ago and I've just been thinking about it. If you guys would be down to seeing that, let me know in the reviews. Also check out my other stories if you're still waiting for this one to update, especially Yugioh Infinite since that's another yugioh story I'm writing. And did you guys like that reference to Mavis: what is her connection to duel monsters? Well the answer is a bit far, but it will be revealed after the timeskip.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Double trouble part 2!**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	28. Chapter 28: Double Trouble part 2!

**What is up everyone, The 3rd Dragneel, back with yet another chapter of Dueling Tail! I know that the last few chapters haven't been as good as the Oracion Seis arc, but keep in mind, this is an original arc and I have no canon elements to add on. I'm happy you guys still read and review each chapter, trust me, shit is going to go down VERY soon.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I know, but they truly believe that humans are just animals that need to be put down and the sad part is, they aren't wrong. I mean look at the harm humanity has brought on our own world. Though they could be a lot more subtle about it than genocide. I add that Makarov scene simply because this is a similar situation like with Gajeel, and he could tell Trey and Quattro don't want to do this.**

 **Guest: No, he will not know about that until the very end, pun intended.**

 **79003car: Well I could bring in the psycho rangers, I don't think in space would be the best option.**

 **Killjoy141: I know, but this idea was just in my mind.**

 **Drakedragon297: Trust me, they'll only get stronger and a lot of crazy stuff will happen.**

 **Guest 2: I'm still thinking of what Rangers series I should do, but he will definitely be the red ranger.**

 **Ultimate Alien X: Trust me, the fight is coming very soon. As for Slifer, you really want Wendy to have him huh? Well regardless, he MAY appear in a later chapter, but she won't summon him randomly like the others since he is a god card. But damn dude, you really did give me some good ideas for Power Rangers, I might just use one of them;)**

 **Guest 3: Well, this is a toughy, I might go with Mystic Force, I honestly have no idea.**

 **So as we saw last time, Natsu and the others arrived at the guildhall, only to see Trey and Quattro take Makarov and challenge them to a duel. Natsu was about to accept when Erza and Wendy choose to duel since they didn't want to burden him. Meanwhile, 101 was showing Mira what he intends to do with her and the consequences of her not cooperating. How will things turn out now? Let's jump back on the saddle and find out!**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Number Castle, Barian World'_

After the...rather messy display in 101's throne room, Mira, along with the other human scientists, were brought to the research section of the castle. Mira could only look in shock as the crimson technology in front of her. Several tables with microscopes, lab beacons and so on were spread accordingly. She couldn't stay to watch as a Barian soldier, who was dressed in black armor, pushed her forward with the other humans. "I can't believe it, they killed Mari!" One of the scientists said with his fist clenched.

"I know, but we have to keep working if we ever want to survive." Another female scientist said while placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit.

"Are you all well?" Mira turned to the speaker, who looked to be in his early 30s with long white hair that reached his knees, pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a simple white scientist lab coat, though she could see a golden locket around his neck.

"No we aren't. That monster killed Mari in front of us, just to prove a point." Mira could see the pained expression on the man's face before he turned to her.

"May I ask your name?"

" **This is Mirajane Strauss, the human my brother wishes to test Nirvana on."** 103 said as she and 102 walked up to them.

"I had heard of you: an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. It is an honor to meet you, though I wish the circumstances were different."

" **How is your progress on Nirvana?"** 102 asked in a curious tone.

"We should have a sample ready in a few minutes." The Numbers gave him a nod before opening a portal and leaving the lab.

"Umm, I never caught your name sir."

"Of course, my name is Quinton, and I am one of the lead researchers in this facility." He then gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if the experience here was extreme."

"Thank for that, but it wasn't your choice to come here, am I correct?" Quinton looked away while holding onto his locket.

"I….have people I need to protect." Mira gave him a sympathetic smile as she would also do anything to keep her….sibling safe. She just hoped Elfman and everyone back home was safe. How wrong she was.

' _With Natsu and the others'_

Makarov Dreyar had seen many extraordinary things in his life, but what was happening in front of him was by far one of the craziest things. In front of him were two brothers, who had a power he never even knew about, summon two large creatures while Erza and Wendy were facing them with their own monsters. He turned and saw how serious Natsu and the other male were watching the battle, as if they were trying to come up with strategies of their own. _Natsu, how much do you know about this?_

"Alright, now that we've all had a turn, the real fun can now begin!" Quattro said while drawing his next card. "Excellent! First, I activate the spell Junk Puppet, which lets me revive one Gimmick Puppet from my graveyard. Come back to the field Magnet Doll!" A purple portal appeared on the field as his puppet returned.

 **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll: LV 8. Att: 1000/Def: 1000**

"Next, I'll activate Dreary Doll's ability from my graveyard! By banishing a Gimmick Puppet monster like Egg Head, I can bring her out to play!" The spirit of Egg Head briefly appeared on the field before disappearing. Suddenly, a black present box with a red ribbon shot out of the ground before opening up, revealing a very broken doll that freak them out(especially Wendy.)

 **Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll: LV 8. Att: 0/Def: 0**

"Then, I play Card of Sanctity, which forces us all to draw until we have six cards in hand!" Quattro drew six cards while Erza and Trey drew four and Wendy drew three. "Now, I overlay my Dreary Doll and Magnet Doll!" Both monsters turned to purple blobs of energy before entering a crimson vortex.

"Oh crap, is he bringing another Number?" Natsu questioned as he and the others looked in the air.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon...Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" A large black puppet that was ripped on the left side of it's chest that had a large mechanical wing, a red skirt, teal hair and a large sword in it's right hand appeared next to Giant Grinder.

 **Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings: Rank 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2000**

"Now I'll activate my Giant Grinder's ability! You see, by using an overlay unit, I can destroy a monster on your field, and you take damage equal to it's attack points if it's an XYZ monster!" He then pointed at Wendy, making her flinch. "Since you had the guts to get rid of my facedown, you go down first!" One of Giant Grinder's overlay units entered it's chest and much to everyone's shock, it opened, revealing several yellow , several cables shot out it's chest and wrapped around Lightning Chidori.

"NO!" Wendy cried out as her monster attempted to break free while the cables were pulling it closer. To everyone's horror, Giant Grinder pulled Chidori closer….before grinding it to dusk. The young sky dragon slayer fell on her knees in shock and fear, making her dragon glare at Quattro with killer intent. And then…..a large cannon popped out of the Number's chest and aimed at Wendy.

"WENDY!" Everyone's voices were cut off when Giant Grinder fired a large beam of purple energy in front of Wendy, causing her to fly back to the wall, making her scream in pain as red electricity coursed through her small body.

 **Wendy: 8000-6100**

"Cowards!" Nate shouted in anger as he hated seeing kids get hurt.

"Hey, in a duel, anything can go." Quattro extended his arm towards Wendy, who was struggling to stand. "Unfortunately because of Safe Zone, my Giant Grinder can't attack you directly, but my other Number can!" Number 40 raised his blade and brought it down towards Wendy.

"I activate the trap Attack Guidance Armor!" Erza shouted as a demonic looking armor appeared on the field. "With these, I can redirect your attack to another monster on my field, so you're forced to attack Gandiva!" The armored attached to the warrior XYZ, causing the Number to stop its attack since it was too weak.

"Fine, I end my turn."

" **Wendy, are you alright?"** Black Rose asked in concern.

"Y-yes Black Rose." The small girl slowly stood up. "I-I can keep going."

"Wendy, just rest up a bit." Erza narrowed her eyes at the brothers while drawing her card. "I will make them pay by summoning Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades!" A warrior in large silver armor with several blades on it's back and a spear in its grasp appeared in front of Erza.

 **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades: LV 4. Att: 1300/Def: 1100**

"And because I normal summoned a warrior type, I can special summon Blue Mountain Butterspy from my hand!" A humanoid butterfly with large blue wings and holding two shields appeared next to Thousand Blades.

 **Blue Mountain Butterspy: LV 4. Att: 0/Def: 1700**

"Now I shall activate Thousand Blades ability! By discarding one Heroic card in my hand, I can summon another from my deck!" She quickly sent a card to the graveyard before Thousand Blades threw a sword on the ground, allowing another copy of Extra Sword to appear on the field. "Now I overlay my level 4 Thousand Blades, Extra Sword and Blue Mountain Butterspy!" Thousand Blades and Extra Sword turned into blobs of orange energy while Butterspy was purple as they entered the overlay network. "With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon...Heroic Champion-Kusanagi!" The vortex exploded as a warrior clad in orange and brown armor, green shin guards and wielding a glowing orange blade landed on the field.

 **Heroic Champion-Kusanagi: Rank 4. Att: 2500-3500/Def: 2400**

"Now Kusanagi, attack Chronomaly Machu Mech with True Samurai Slash!" The XYZ monster kneeled a bit before lunging towards Trey's monster.

"Not so fast, I play my trap card Dimensional Prison, which banishes your monster!" Trey's facedown ross as a portal opened in front of Kusanagi. But to his surprise, Erza was smirking.

"That will not happen, since I'll activate Kusanagi's effect. By using an overlay unit, I can negate your trap, and everytime he uses this effect, he gains 500 attack points!" Trey's eyes widened as Kusanagi sliced through his trap while glowing a red aura.

 **Heroic Champion-Kusanagi: 3500-4000**

Kusanagi jumped over Machu Mech before slashing it in the middle, causing it to explode and Trey to scream in pain.

 **Trey: 8000-6400**

"TREY!" Quattro shouted in concern before glaring at Erza, who glared back.

"I'm...fine...Quattro." The pink haired duelist stood up. "Please go on Erza Scarlet."

"Very well, Gandiva, destroy Puppet of Strings with Hero's Arrow!" Gandiva pulled back on his bow and fired an arrow. "And before it hits, I play my trap Rising Energy to give my monster 1500 more points, at the cost of discarding a card." Erza quickly sent a card to the graveyard as her monster began to glow.

 **Heroic Challenger-Gandiva: 3100-4600**

The arrow struck Quattro's Number in the heart before it exploded, sending him flying to the Barian filed as red electricity coursed through his body.

 **Quattro: 8000-6400**

"With that, I shall end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Trey drew his next card. "First, I'll change the scenery with Chronomaly City Babylon!" The ground suddenly began to shake as several pillars shot out of the ground.

"What is this!" Makarov questioned in shock since he has rarely seen anyone who had magic that could change the environment. To everyone's shock, Trey was now wearing a golden spartan outfit.

" **Huh, someone likes being a gladiator."** Red Dragon joked, getting a chuckle from his brother.

"Now I shall activate the effect of Tula Guardian! Since I have a face up field spell, I can special summon this monster from my hand!" A large stone warrior in blue appeared on the field.

 **Chronomaly Tula Guardian: LV 5. Att: 1800/Def: 900**

"And since I have a face up Chronomaly monster on my field, I can special summon Chronomaly Moai from my hand in defense mode!" A large statue that resembled those on Easter Island appeared next to Tula Guardian.

 **Chronomaly Moai: LV 5. Att: 1800/Def: 1600**

"Next, I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet in attack mode!" The sound of a jet was heard on the field as a statue that resembled a golden jet flew in.

 **Chronomaly Golden Jet: LV 4. Att: 1300/Def: 1400**

"Now thanks to his ability, I can increase my monster's levels by one!" Golden Jet released a golden shower over Moai and Tula Guardian, increasing their levels before they turned into blobs of orange energy. "Now I overlay my level 6 Moai and Tula Guardian to create the overlay network!" Both monsters entered the network as the ground began to shake. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon….Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!"

' _Back at the guild'_

"Hhmmmmm," Cana moaned in pain as she and the others were barely getting up after Quattro's attack. After a few minutes, the effects of Quattro's crest wore off and now they were able to walk.

"Those guys were something else, to make us all freeze like that." macao groaned while holding his head.

"Yeah, and did you see that mark on his hand? I tell ya, those two have something crazy." Wakaba agreed.

"Where are they?! They know where Mira is, and as a man, I'm not gonna stop until I find her!" Elfman yelled as he began to walk towards the doors. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other with worry as it looked like they would have to come clean about the duel monsters. Hopefully, Natsu and the others reached the brothers. Before the white haired male could exit the guild….he caught something from far away. "What….the…."

"Guys! What happened?" Gray called out as he finally reached the guild. He looked at Elfman and raised a brow. "Hey, you okay man?"

"G….g….giant."

"What?" Curious, Gray turned to see what Elfman was talking about, only to widen his eyes. "No way….." One by one, the Fairy Tail guild members walked towards the door and saw….something big in the horizon.

 _Natsu._ The two girls thought in concern before they ran off, much to the other's shock.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Getting no response, Gray decided the best option was to follow Lucy and Juvia. _Damn, does this involve the Numbers?_ Unfortunately, the others followed behind them, wondering what in god's name they were seeing.

' _Back at the duel'_

Natsu, Makarov, Erza and Wendy looked in absolute shock at the new monster Trey had summoned. It was, for lack of a better word, a giant that looked like it was part of the land with an ice mountain on it's left shoulder, arms and legs made of magma, and a large silver nad around it's body with the number 6 on it.

 **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis: Rank 6. Att: 2600/Def: 3000**

The only ones not intimidated by the Number were Nate and the duel dragons, who looked at it with a serious look. "I never knew of a Number that could represent the land itself." Nate muttered.

" **Like I told you long ago, all duel monsters are different in appearance and ability. It shouldn't come as a surprise such a monster exists."** Red Dragon said wisely. Suddenly, the ground began to crack as a bright light out of it.

"Woah, the hell is going on?!" Natsu shouted as he tried to keep his balance. Then, Machu Mech began to fly up from the cracks….and attached to Atlandis. "NO WAY!"

"When Chronomaly Atlandis is XYZ summoned, I can choose one Number monster in my graveyard and equip it to my monster. Now Atlandis gains attack points equal to half of the equipped monster's points." Trey said calmly as Atlandis began to glow.

 **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis: Att: 2600-3800**

"Now he could injury us greatly." Erza said while gritting her teeth. To her surprise, Trey chuckled a bit.

"Not necessarily miss Scarlet. You see, by using one overlay unit, Atlandis can send the Number equipped to him to the graveyard and in exchange, both of you lose half of your life points!" Machu Mech was once again sent to the grave as Atlandis began to raise it's right arm and thrust it forward, launching a wave of heat towards both Erza and Wendy, sending them flying.

 **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis: Att: 3800-2600**

 **Erza: 7000-3500**

 **Wendy: 6100-3050**

"Unfortunately, I cannot attack the turn I use my Atlantis' ability, so I will activate the spell Chronomaly Technology! By banishing one Chronomaly in my graveyard, I can look at the top two cards of my deck, then I can add one of them and send the other to the grave." A ghostly image of Gordian Knot briefly appeared on the field before Trey looked at his top two cards. He then took the second one to his hand while discarding the first. "I now end my turn with a facedown."

" **Things are getting worse for the two."** Stardust said solemnly as Erza and Wendy barely stood up. The dragon then turned to Natsu, who was clenching his fist in anger. **"Natsu, we have to calm down and put our faith into them."**

 _I know, but seeing them get hurt makes me boil up._ He thought while glaring at Trey for injuring his mate and friend.

"I-it's my move." Wendy drew her card while evaluating the situation. She was currently facing two strong Numbers, and Erza had two monsters with over 3000 attack points. It might not seem like the worse situation, but Try's facedown is what worried her.

" **Wendy, I'm still with you, as well as Erza."** Black Rose cooed, hoping to take some of Wendy's stress away. While things may look bad, she knew if she stayed calm, the young dragon slayer could do this.

"Okay, thank you." She said before narrowing her eyes. "I summon Harpie Channeler in attack mode!" A female winged beast with red hair tied in two loops, black wings wearing a tight white outfit and a gold staff appeared in front of her.

 **Harpie Channeler: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 1300**

"Now I'll activate her ability! By discarding one Harpie card in my hand, I can summon another Harpie monster from my deck!" She quickly sent a card to the graveyard before the ground began to shake. A large red claw shot out of the ground before pulling itself up, revealing a large red dragon with green eyes and a golden collar around it's neck. The new monster let out a roar, creating ripples in the air.

 **Harpie's Pet Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2000/Def: 2500**

The group then heard a collective of gasps behind them. Turning around, the dueling team widened their eyes as Gray, Lucy, Juvia and the entire guild rushed to the field just in time to see Wendy's dragon. "Oh shit." Natsu muttered as sweat ran down his cheeks as Stardust facepalmed.

"What are those things?!"

"Is that a d-dragon?!"

"What's with that red sphere, and why are master and the others in there?!" Several of the guild members began to speak their minds while looking at the duel monsters.

"Guys!" Happy shouted as he, Carla, Lucy, Gray and Juvia ran towards the sphere.

" **Don't!"** Stardust warned as they stopped a foot away. **"If any of you touch the field, you'll be electrocuted."**

"What's going on?"

"And why is Wendy dueling?!" Carla demanded as she saw Wendy giving her an apologetic look.

"Well, to put it in simple words, Trey and Quattro only took the old man in order to challenge Natsu for the 100s. However, Erza and Wendy decided to duel them instead and now it's Wendy's turn." Nate explained matter-of-fact like. He could tell they wanted to keep duel monsters secret from the others as they could be easy targets. However, they couldn't worry about that now.

"Hey! Are you going to continue your turn or what?!" Quattro said in an impatient tone.

"Master, what's going on?" Cana questioned as she looked at Atlandis is awe and slight fear. None of them had ever seen such a monster. Not even Phantom Lord's walking guild hall was as tall as this thing.

"My children, even I do not know the answer." Makarov started while looking at the duel monsters. "However, I can see this battle is one only Erza and Wendy can accomplish, so we must be patient and give them all the support we can." He could see how important this 'duel' was and since they couldn't do anything, everyone just had to watch. "Wendy, please continue."

"Ummm, o-okay." While she had no trouble with some people watching her duel, an ENTIRE guild was another thing. Black Rose couldn't help but giggle as she thought it was cute how embarrassed she got. "Because I have a dragon monster on my field, I can make Channeler's level 7!" Channeler began to glow a green aura as her level became the same of the dragon. The guild looked in interested as both monsters turned into green blobs of energy. "Now I overlay my level 7 Harpie Channeler and Pet Dragon! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon…..Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!" Both blobs of energy entered a black vortex before it exploded, causing those who've never seen a duel cover their eyes. A loud roar could be heard in the air. Everyone looked in shock as a large jet plane resembling a dinosaur-like dragon fly into the field.

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack: Rank 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2200**

To say the guild was shocked would honestly be an understatement. This was the first time any of them had ever seen a monster being summoned and to be honest, it was kinda awesome. "Now I activate Dracossack's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can summon two Mecha Phantom tokens to the field in defense mode!" One of Dracossack's green orbs disappeared as two mini Dracossacks appeared next to it. "Then I'll play his other ability. You see, by sacrificing one of my tokens, I can destroy one card on the field, so I destroy Chronomaly Atlandis!" One of the tokens suddenly flew towards Atlandis, ready to destroy it….

"I play my trap Number Wall, which prevents our Numbers from being destroyed by other none Numbers, as well as card effects!" A barrier appeared in front of Atlandis, protecting it from being destroyed.

"Then I'll counter your trap with Kusanagi!" Another one of Kusanagi's overlay units disappeared as it slashed the trap down the middle, destroying it. The small plane continued its assault on the large Number before crashing into Atlandis' silver ring. The guild looked in shock as the Number began to explode in several parts in it's body. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Damn, the kid really took that thing down." Gajeel muttered with a slightly impressed tone, though he did want to know why Wendy wouldn't keep that dragon from earlier. The others also voiced their shock as Natsu and his group gave the young girl a smile.

"You really think it's over huh?" Quattro muttered, his hair shadowing his expression as he drew his next card. "It's not, because I'm about to show you true pain by activating Giant Grinder's ability to destroy Dracossack!" Giant Grider's overlay entered its chest before it fired several cables towards the large plane. Everyone looked in worry as Wendy's monster was wrapped in cables…..before it broke them.

"Sorry, but as long as I have a token on my field, Dracossack can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

" **Gotta say, that kid's pretty good huh?"** Red Dragon said with a smirk, with Nate nodding.

"And with that 'overlay unit' gone, Wendy and Erza will not worry about their creatures being destroyed." Makarov said, though he noticed something odd. Quattro….was chuckling.

"HehehehehahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Everyone jumped a bit as Quattro was laughing like a maniac. "You didn't really think I would risk my last overlay unit without SOME insurance, right?" He gave a dark smirk before showing the card he drew, which had an image of a gold-shield like parasite. "I activate Rank Up Magic Argent Chaos Force!"

"Rank Up, the hell is that?" Elfman questioned before he, and everyone else noticed the shocked expressions from Natsu and the others. Quattro gasped as he felt pain coming from his crest, getting a worried expression from his brother.

"Now, I will evolve my Number even further! I rebuild the overlay network with Giant Grinder!" Giant Grinder turned into a purple blob of energy before entering a crimson portal in the sky. "With this one monster, I rebuild the overlay network, go Chaos XYZ Evolution! I summon Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter!" The ground began to shake as cracks appeared on the ground.

"Woah, what's going on?!"

"This didn't happen when Wendy brought her thing out!"

"Look!" Everyone turned to what Droy was pointing at….and froze at the newest monster. It was a VERY large, yellow puppet with large silver strings behind it and a red gem on it's forehead.

 **Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter: Rank 9. Att: 2500/Def: 1500**

The new monster extended its arms, causing large amounts of wind to hit everyone, as well as damage Trey's field spell. Those who've never seen a Number felt their blood run cold as the Number glared at them with its glowing red eyes. None of them could muster the courage to say anything, I mean wouldn't you when there's a large humanoid puppet looking at you? _Stardust, what the hell man? I thought there was only one Rank Up spell._ Natsu told his dragon, who narrowed his eyes at Giant Hunter.

" **I never said there was only one Rank Up spell, they're just rare to come across."** He said before noticing Quattro's heavy breathing. **"Though it would seem this spell has taken a toll on Quattro. Erza and Wendy will have to stay on their toes."**

"I...activate...Giant...Grinder's..ability.." Quattro said between breathes.

"Quattro, will you be okay?" Trey asked, concern etched on his face. He and Quattro were told this spell would take a lot out of them, but he didn't expect this much.

"Yeah...we...have to….keep...going...now..by...using...a chaos...overlay unit...I can...destroy...a card...on...the...field….and I choose Scarlet's….Kusanagi!" Giant Hunter's only overlay unit entered its body before a gattling gun shot out of it's mouth. It aimed towards Kusanagi before unleashing a barrage of red energy at the warrior, causing it to explode. Erza crossed her arms as shockwaves flung her back, hitting the sphere field.

 **Erza: 3500-1000**

"AHHHH!" Yet again, red electricity coursed through her body before she fell on both knees.

"Woah, that looked like it hurt." Cana muttered.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Ley said, trying to find a way to help her friends.

"Now I equip Giant Hunter with XYZ Unit, which gives it 200 points times its rank and last I checked, my monster is rank 9!" A golden aura surrounded Giant Hunter.

 **Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter: 2500-4300**

"Now, attack Erza directly with Rapid Barrage!" Giant Hunter opened its mouth once again, firing energy bullets at Erza.

"ERZA, LOOK OUT!" With no facedown and two cards in hand, Erza looked like she was about to lose….

"I activate my trap Attack Guidance Armor!" Wendy shouted as her facedown ross as demonic armor appeared in front of her. "Now I can direct your attack to my token!" The armor then attached itself to to smaller plane.

"Awesome, now not only can Erza survive the attack, but Dracossack can remain!" Natsu said with a big grin.

"Interesting move….but it won't work! I play Raigeki Break to destroy your token!" Trey's facedown also ross as he discarded his only can. Then, lightning came from the sky, destroying Wendy's token.

"Thanks Trey, now I can destroy Dracossack!" Giant Hunter turned its head towards Wendy's XYZ monster before firing red bullets from its gatling gun, destroying its engines before it crashed in front of Wendy, sending her flying.

 **Wendy: 3050-1350**

"They planned ahead for this situation, I hate to say it, but they're a perfect tag team." Nate muttered as he saw Wendy slowly stand up.

"Shit, everytime Erza or Wendy have an advantage, those guys counter it." Gray said with gritted teeth.

"Hopefully they can come up with a strategy soon." Lucy said, hoping her friends would make it out safely.

"I end my turn, you're up Scarlet."

" **Wendy, Erza, can you stand?"** Black Rose questioned as the two stood up, feeling weaker by the second. This duel was taking a lot out of them, and they've barely hurt their opponent's life points.

"I draw." Erza drew her next card...and smiled a bit. "Perfect, I summon Heroic Challenger-Double Lance!" A warrior clad in white and grey armor, yellow eyes and holding two lanced appeared in front of her.

 **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 900**

"And whenever he's normal summoned, I can revive another Double Lance in the graveyard!" The warrior type threw one of his lances on the ground, summoning a portal to revive it's comrade. "Now I overlay both Double Lances to build the overlay network!" Both of them turned into orange blobs of energy before entering the overlay network. "Now I call forth the true swordsman, Heroic Champion-Excalibur!" Lightning began to strike the ground as a large shadow could be seen coming out of the network. Everyone looked in awe as a warrior, clad in red and grey armor, a large yellow cross on his helmet, blue eyes and a large large on his left hip.

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur: Rank 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2000**

"Now I use his special ability! By using all of his overlay units, Excalibur's attack is doubled until the end of your turn!" Excalibur raised his blade as both overlay units entered his blade, giving him more energy.

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur: 2000-4000**

"Now, attack Trey directly with Lightning Blade!" Excalibur began to spin his sword, gathering lighting before he brought it down on Trey, causing him to scream in pain.

 **Trey: 6400-2400**

"And with that, I end my turn."

"I'm….up…" Trey drew his card before activating it. "I play Card of Demise, which lets me draw until I have five cards!" Trey drew his next cards and gasped as he noticed a specific card. Looking at his brother, he showed him his hand, Quattro, in response, nodded. "I play Monster Reborn, which lets me revive Chronomaly Atlandis from my graveyard!" Everyone gasped as the large Number returned to the battle, standing strong in front of Trey. "But he won't be staying for long, cause I play Rank Up Magic Argent Chaos Force!"

"He's got one too?!" Happy said in Chaos Number was trouble enough as it was, but two?! Trey gasped as he felt great pain from his crest.

"With this, I rebuild the overlay unit with Atlandis!" The large monster transformed into a single blob of yellow energy before it entered the overlay network.

"Here it comes." Makarov said in dread as the ground began to shake.

"Now, come forth and bring victory for us all, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis!" A large spire shot out of the network as it hovered over everyone. And then...it began to take shape. The Fairy Tail wizards felt their hearts stop as Atlandis appeared with a new look. It was completely covered in molten rock and lava with a large 6 on it's chest. The monster's feet touched the ground, causing large amounts of heat to course through it.

 **Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis: Rank 7. Att: 3300/Def: 3300**

"It's…...huge…." Wendy muttered, her entire body was shaking in fear. And it wasn't just her, everyone excluding Natsu and Nate shook in fear. They thought Atlandis in its regular form was scary, but Chaos Atlandis provided them wrong.

"H-how do we fight that thing?" Macao said while falling on his butt in shock.

"W-we can't." Wakaba said with equal fear in his voice.

"T-that things manly…." Elfman said as the heat the Chaos Number emitted was enough to make them all sweat.

"Believe me, I'm not going to attack you directly miss Scarlet, I want to inflict equal damage to both of you." Trey said, grasping his left hand as pain pulsed through it. "By using his only overlay unit, I can make you life points to 100. Go, Chaos Storm!" Chaos Atlandis' overlay unit disappeared before it began to raise it's right arm. It then began to gather energy into its palm before throwing it and both Erza and Wendy. The two screamed in agony as the force of the attack sent them flying into the sphere field.

 **Erza: 1000-100**

 **Wendy: 1350-100**

"Unfortunately, I cannot attack the turn I use this effect, so I end my turn." Even though he felt great pain from using Argent Chaos Force, he needed to stay strong...for his brothers.

"Guys, are you alright?" Natsu tried to ran towards them, but Chaos Atlandis stood in his way.

" **Natsu, stay calm-"**

"Stay calm?! Wendy and Erza barely have any life points, are you're telling me to stay calm?!" Makarov and the rest of the guild, excluding those who know duel monsters, looked at him in confusion as in their eyes, he was shouting at thin air.

" **I understand, but we cannot take over for them."** He said solemnly. **"Like I said before, it is up to the two of them to win. Natsu, we have to give them our complete and total trust if they hope to win."** Natsu looked at Stardust, his black eyes staring at his amber ones before he sighed.

"You're right, I'm...sorry.." He felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing it to be Nate.

"They haven't lost yet Natsu." Nate said with a serious tone. "As long as they have life points, then the battle is not over." Natsu gave him a nod before looking back at the duel, noticing Erza and Wendy getting on their knees.

"Mmy….move…" Wendy slowly drew her card, her breathing was too labored. "I...place….one….card...facedown….and...end….my...turn…" A card appeared in front of Wendy as she wasn't in the best shape to think. Black Rose felt her heart slowly break at her duelist's condition.

"That's all, alright. I draw!" Quattro drew his card with a smirk. "I think I'll end your suffering now, with Giant Grinder! You see, with XYZ Unit equipped to him, IT counts as an overlay unit, and you know what that means…."

"WENDY, ERZA!" Giant Grinder's spell disappeared as it aimed its gatling gun at Excalibur. Just as it was about to fire….chains suddenly wrapped around it. "What?!"

"I...play..Fiendish...Chain...to...stop….your...monster's...effect…" Wendy said as her facedown launched several chains onto the Chaos Number. Not...only...that...but...you can't….attack…."

"Woah, Wendy saved them." Levy said in shock and happiness. At least now she and Erza had a chance.

"True, but if you haven't noticed, that kid has one trap, and there are two of those things." Gajeel pointed at Chaos Atlandis. "If that thing attacks, it's over for them."

"Fine, I end my turn." Quattro growled, though they really couldn't defeat him and his brother, even with their teamwork.

"Why?..." It barely came out as a whisper, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why what?" Erza stood up and looked at the brothers.

"Why did you attack us? I can see you aren't like the others, you are aware of your actions. So tell me, why work with the Numbers?" Quattro and Trey looked at her with regret filled eyes, much to the other's shock.

"If someone was taken from you, wouldn't you do anything to save them?" Quattro countered, glaring at Erza. "Would you hurt others, even steal, just to see someone you care about return to you?"

"Is that why you came here, because they took someone you loved?" Trey gave a nod while Quattro just glared at her.

"We...don't want to hurt any of you, but if we didn't….Quinton would be killed." Trey muttered, clenching his fist.

"Who's Quinton?" Natsu was next to ask.

"Our brother, he was taken from us and if we didn't agree to get you, then...they'd kill him, in front of us." The pink haired male let some tears fall from his eyes. "WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Silence took over the duel, no one had anything to say. Would they do the same if they were in their shoes? To hurt others, just to get back someone they loved?

"It is a difficult choice….but what you are doing is still wrong." Erza spoke up, her tone was dead serious. "Of course I would do anything to save a friend, even family, but to hurt others would make us worse than those who took them from us." She narrowed her eyes before taking a step forward. "We will defeat you, and then we will do anything to rescue Mira. Because we are family, and family protects each other!" Just as she said this….the sky above began to blacken.

" **What is this?"** Stardust and the other spirits could feel….something, or rather someone approaching. Before anyone could speak, some bright shot out of the ground and went straight towards Erza. The light struck the sphere field before piercing through it, causing it to disappear. Erza gasped as the light struck her duel disk.

"ERZA!..."

' _Erza's mindscape'_

The Titania of Fairy Tail opened her eyes to see she was in a dark room, no light in sight. "Where am I?" She said out loud. "Natsu! Stardust! Anyone?!" Her voice echoed throughout the room like an endless void. It was...terrifying, but she needed to stay strong for everyone. Suddenly, light appeared from the horizon. Erza squinted her eyes and saw a large figure standing in front of the light. It confused her, yet there wasn't any immediate danger. She took a few steps forward and noticed the large figure looking over their shoulder, looking at her with their green eyes. They looked at her, as if interested in her before nodding. Erza didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this….warrior. It wasn't long before the light engulfed the entire room.

' _Back in the real world'_

Everyone covered their eyes as the light that struck Erza slowly died out. And there stood Erza, standing there with a serious and determined expression. "Okay, mind telling us what the hell that was?!" Quattro questioned in slight shock.

"My victory.." Erza said with a smirk before she drew her card.

"Stardust, did you notice how...different Erza is?" Natsu asked in confusion.

" **Yes, whatever that light was, it gave her the confidence to continue."** Stardust said, watching the duel closely.

"I activate the spell Heroic Revival!" Erza revealed a spell in her hand, which had an image of Excalibur, Extra Sword and Kusanagi raising their swords up high. "With this, by paying half my life points, I can revive as many Heroic Challenger monsters in my graveyard as I want!"

 **Erza: 100-50**

Four blue portals opened up on the field as three Extra Swords and one Double Lance were brought onto the field. "It looks like Scarlet's going to bring out two XYZ monsters." Trey theorized,though he was shocked at Erza laughing at his words.

"Actually, I plan on using all four monsters!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu, his friends and even the brothers shouted in shock as all four monsters turned into four blobs of orange energy. All four blobs energy the overlay network as Erza began her chant.

"Now I call forth the true warrior that will shine a path of victory for me and my friends! I XYZ summon…..Number 86: Heroic Champion-Rhongomyniad!" The black vortex exploded as the light from before once again appeared on the field. Everybody looked in awe as a large warrior in white and black armor, deer like horns, large shoulder spikes, a red gem on it's chest, a large golden spear in its right hand and a red number 86 on it's left thigh appeared on the field.

 **Number 86: Heroic Champion-Rhongomyniad: Rank 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1500**

" **Erza...has a Number?"** Stardust muttered as he stared at the newest monster. There have rarely been cases where a Number willingly bonded with a host, and what occurred in front of him was that exact case. Everyone else was amazing at the XYZ while Quattro and Trey were astonished.

"Q-Quattro, she has…" Trey muttered.

"A Number….but how?!"

"I will be honest, I was also shocked at this….." Erza looked at Rhongomyniad, who looked back at her. "But I can see Rhongomyniad wants to help me, and I am willing to work with him now. When Extra Sword is used for an XYZ summon, the XYZ monster gains 1000 attack points, and last I checked, I used three!" The warrior XYZ raised its spear as it began to glow.

 **Number 86: Heroic Champion-Rhongomyniad: 1500-6000**

"Hang on, how did it gain more than 3000 points?!" Erza smirked at Quattro's question.

"It's his special ability. You see, if he had 2 or more overlay units, he gains 1500 attack and defense points." Her smirk grew as she soon revealed that last card in her hand, which had an image of Excalibur standing in front of the sun. "Now I play Heroic Chance! This doubles Rhongomyniad's attack points!"

 **Number 86: Heroic Champion-Rhongomyniad: 6000-12000**

"12000 attack points?!" The brothers took a step back in fear as they had no way of countering such power.

"Yes, and I will make sure it is used wisely. Rhongomyniad, attack Chaos Atlandis with True Spear Slash!" Erza's Number nodded before jumping towards the large Number, who attempted to swat him away. Due to his sharp instincts, Rhongomyniad was able to throw his spear at it's head, causing it to explode.

"AHHHHHHH!" Trey screamed in pain as he was sent flying back.

 **Trey: 2400-0**

"I...play….Dual...Attack…" Wendy called out as her final facedown ross, revealing an image of Flame Swordsman and Celtic Guardian attacking Armored Lizard at the same time. "Now..if my partner's...monster...attacks...this trap...lets her sacrifice...a monster on our field...and her first monster...can attack again…"

"Thank you Wendy." Erza said with a smile. "I sacrifice Excalibur so that Rhongomyniad can strike you Giant Hunter!" Excalibur morphed into golden dusk as it entered the Number's weapon, giving it more power for another attack. Quattro looked in horror as Rhongomyniad struck his Number in the head, causing it to explode and him to fly back.

 **Quattro: 6400-0, winners: Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell.**

Everyone just stood there, not moving as they saw Rhongomyniad turned towards Erza. The two looked at each other before nodding. The warrior then started to disappear before returning to Erza's extra deck. "Thank you….Rhongomyniad." She muttered before she heard multiple cheers.

"THEY DID IT!" Natsu, Makarov and everyone else ran towards her and Wendy, feeling amazed after seeing such an epic duel. Carla and Lucy wasted no time in rushing to Wendy's side while Natsu and Gray ran towards Erza.

"Erza, you okay?" Natsu asked in pure concern, making her smile.

"I'm fine Natsu, thank you." He sighed before grabbing her hand.

"Child, that was extremely reckless of you." Carla scolded with a frown.

"I'm sorry Carla, but I didn't want Natsu to push himself." Wendy countered as the white feline sighed.

" **While it may have been reckless, Wendy was still able to win Carla."** Black Rose said, hoping to cool down the feline.

"I...suppose you are correct."

"Master!" The other Fairy Tail wizards ran towards their guildmaster, worried about what happened to him.

"At ease my children, I'm fine, thanks to Erza and Wendy." Makarov said, though he looked over at Quattro and Trey, who were just lying on the ground. _Those two, it seems they've had a hard life as well._ As this was going on, Nate, Stardust and Red Dragon were talking amongst themselves, wondering what to do.

" **Stardust, the 100s are getting bolder."** Red Dragon said with a serious tone.

"Agreed, if they're willing to send their lackeys to attack Natsu's guild, then it means they're closer to what they might achieve." Nate said with an equally serious tone.

" **Well well, it seems we're all enjoying your small victory."** A voice called out from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see a person with upward purple hair, purple clothes, a red cape, a golden crown and blue eyes. It…..was 101.

 **Oh my god! I never thought I'd be able to finish this chapter, my god it was so hard to write, especially with the duel. I half expected to end this chapter in 18 pages, but now it went over 25! The only other chapter where I had this many pages was chapter 16. Things may go this long, especially with what I got going for the end of this arc, which will last three-four chapters.**

 **So how did the duel go for you guys, as well as the ending? I did want to keep going, but….I'm so tired, I just ended it here. So now Natsu and the others will have to come clean with the guild if they plan on saving Mira. What kind of torture will she endure, will they be able to get to Barian world, and WILL BABY GROOT TAKE OVER THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY IN THE SEQUEL?! Probably..**

 **P.S. After some thinking, I had finally made my Fairy Tail/ Power Rangers crossover if you guys wanna read it.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Preparing for battle!**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	29. Chapter 29: Preparing for battle!

**What….is….happening! It's me, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Dueling Tail. Again, I would sincerely like to apologize for the long what, it's just my other stories and finals coming up really got me busy. However, after this whole arc, it will be a lot more easier to make chapters as I will follow the original story, but with duel monsters.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Well they have been training together for a short time and I wanted to make this duel as epic as I can. Plus I did want to show off how amazing a Number Rhongomyniad is XD.**

 **BANKAIZEN: I'm glad.**

 **Killjoy141: Huh, that is a really good strategy. I might just make it in the story since it would show just how much Natsu has grown.**

 **Shadow Uchiha Avenger: I like the original, but if you want, I can change it up in the future. Not only that, but I may do Turbo duels, though it will have to be later in the future.**

 **Drakedragon297: Thanks and trust me, he AND the others will face the Numbers VERY soon.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Well I wanted to make the epicness of the duel stand out more. Look, I said it was tough at first, but after reading the rulings, I found it nice and even have my own pendulum deck.**

 **EH-01: Yes, yes it is.**

 **So after some very long thinking, I have decided to include Pendulums in this story as I have grown quite fond of them. As for who will get a Pendulum deck, you guys can tell me in the reviews. To recap what happened last time: Mira had just met the researcher in charge of the new sample of Nirvana: Quinton. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail guild witnessed the duel between Erza, Wendy, Quattro and Trey. After some really close calls, the two were able to beat the brothers with the unexpected arrival of Number 86. Now how will the guild react to what the hell they witnessed?**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

To say everyone was shocked to be a complete understatement. After the long and hard duel that unfolded in front of them, a strange purple figure just appeared out of nowhere, looking at them with a monotone expression. **"Hmm, it seems I've made you all speechless without lifting so much as a finger, not bad."** He said mockingly while putting his hands behind his back. While the rest of the guild confused as to who this was, the Duel Dragons glared at the person.

" **So, you've finally decided to show yourself, 101?"** Stardust questioned with a deep glare.

 _Hang on, he's the boss of the Numbers?!_ Natsu mentally asked in shock, getting a nod from his partner.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked, stepping forward as 101 looked down at him.

" **I am called by many names, but one you can refer to me as is 101."**

"101, what kind of name is that?" Cana asked skeptically.

"Must be some kind of prince by the way he looks." Macao muttered in thought.

"Were you the one who sent these boys here to fight?" 101 looked at Quattro and Trey with a look of disappointment,

" **Yes, though I had hoped they would at least bring me what I wanted. I suppose my expectations were too high."**

"So you do have my sister! Where is she?!" Elfman moved to the front while giving the Number a death glare, though he was unphased.

" **Elfman Strauss, tell me: does your sister's death still haunt you?"** Those who knew about Lisanna glared at the Number while everyone else were a bit confused. **"I mean, to strike her down without remorse, despite her begging you to return to normal, even I feel terrible about that."**

"GGGGRRRRR AAAHHHH!" Elfman's right arm turned into a bull-like hoof. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Just as he brought his fist down…..it phased through 101.

" **Please, like I would honestly spend time going to you."** He scoffed before speaking once again. **"I came to tell you I am done waiting for Dragneel to surrender himself. In return, I shall give you all back Mirajane and we will never conflict with you again. However, if you still refuse…."** Snapping his fingers, another hologram appeared next to him and the person they saw horrified everyone. It was Mira, hooked up to a metal chair while panting heavily. **"Then she will continue to suffer."** Looking at a person none of them could see, he nodded, signalling them to shock the bartender.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as volts and volts of electricity coursed through her body. Lucy had to cover Wendy's eyes to shield her from the horrible event while everyone continued to glare at 101.

" **That's enough, we need her alive."** The electricity stopped as Mira dropped her head, feeling extremely exhausted. **"I will give you 24 hours to surrender Dragneel in this exact spot. It is a simple trade, and I won't even ask for more. But, if you try anything at all, I guarantee….none of you will survive the onslaught."** With that, his hologram disappeared. Everyone was silent, not knowing what exactly to make of the situation. This 101, he has Mira, and he'll only give her back in exchange for Natsu? What did Natsu had that interested him, his magic? He could've asked for Gajeel, or even Wendy too, but only Natsu.

"Natsu." Makarov looked at the pinkette with a serious expression. "Explain who that is."

"I will Gramps, but we need to help Erza and Wendy." Natsu pointed out as his mate and fellow dragon slayer were still in bad condition.

"Very well, let's go back to the guild everyone." No one disagreed with the guildmaster and began to walk back to the guild. Erza and Wendy were assisted by Lucy and Gray while Natsu looked at Trey and Quattro. He quickly went to the latter and holstered him on his shoulder. Nate took Quattro while giving Natsu and understanding look. Even if they were the enemy, it didn't feel right leaving them alone. It looked like they would have to tell their little secret to everyone.

' _Number Castle'_

" **How are her vitals?"** 101 asked Quinton as he could see Mira was on the verge of passing out. The purpose of the chair was to try and weaken her will in order to try their experimental Nirvana. Judging by her condition, they were close.

"We can't keep shocking her the way we are." Quinton objected. "If more electricity is brought in her body, her heart to stop and she'd die."

" **So what? Let that white haired bitch die. One less hassle for us."** 106 said with his arms crossed.

" **That is not for you to decide 106."** 102 countered with a calm tone. While he would follow his old friend to hell, he would want to keep human blood from spilling as much as he can.

" **No, we need her alive as a test subject. The stronger the wizard or spirit, the better an ally them will make. Get her into the chamber."** Two of the scientists unhooked Mira from the chair while escorting her to a large glass dome. After pushing her inside, they locked the only door leading in and out of the dome. **"Do it."** With a hesitant expression, Quinton began to type on the Archive Keyboard the Numbers provided to him. Mira slowly stood up as the top of the dome opened up as white energy slowly entered the dome.

"What's….happening?" Mira muttered as the energy surrounded her.

 _Demon!_

 _Get out of our village!_

Mira looked in shock as the villagers, the same one from her hometown, were around her, each giving an angry glare. "N-no, I'm not-"

 _GET OUT DEMON!_

 _WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!_

They continued to berate her as she covered her ears. No, this isn't real. She hasn't been there in a long time, but the memory of those people yelling at her was still fresh. The villagers disappeared, but the next image horrified her.

 _Big brother, it's me, Lisanna._ A petite girl with short white hair and blue eyes said while opening her arms.

"No, you can't do that!" The more Mira ran, the farther she was from her sister. It was then a large shadow with glowing red eyes hovered over her. "Elfman, stop!"

 _It's okay big brother, we all still love you."_ Despite the warm smile the little girl was giving, the large monster didn't hesitate as it smashed her on the ground with its claws!

"LISANNA!" She lost her footing and collapse. She failed her sister again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was too weak to save her.

 _How could you let her die?_

 _I thought you loved her Mira._

Things got even worse as her guildmates surrounded her, each with a disappointed expression on their faces.

 _To think I made you S-class when you couldn't even protect your family._

 _I can't believe I even saw you as a friend._

"Please…..I'm sorry….." She then saw Natsu, his back was facing her. He slowly turned around and gave her a deep frown.

 _It's your fault I lost her Mira, I don't even want to see your face._

"Natsu….Natsu…...I'm….I'm…...AHHHH!" She clutched her head as Nirvana entered her mind, influencing her dark side. 101 smirked as he could see Nirvana was taking effect.

"I'm sorry Mirajane." Quinton muttered sadly as she slowly stood up. And then...she opened her eyes as they turned into black silts. A dark smirk crept on her face as she walked towards the door of the dome.

" **Open the door."**

"B-But sir, we don't know what'll-"

" **Open. The. Door."** Gulping nervously, the two scientists grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

"RAGHHHHHHHH!" 'Mira' suddenly pounced on the scientists, beating them down as if they were the biggest threat in the room.

"Mira, stop!" The white haired woman looked at Quinton with the same dark smirk any villain could have, much to his horror. Just as she was about to attack him…..a hand caught her wrist.

" **Hmmm, it would see Nirvana has affected her even more than anticipated."** 101 said with a slightly impressed tone as the woman glared at him. She attempted to get out of his grasp, but he proved too strong. **"Sister…."**

" **Yes."** 103 raised her hand as ice started to form under Mira until it reached her stomach. 101 raised his hand before chopping Mira's neck, knocking her out.

" **This Nirvana sample has proven its worth. How much longer will it be until a full supply is created?"**

"By tomorrow night, we should have a large quantity, but what of Mirajane?" 101 broke Mira out while carrying her bridal style.

" **Put her back in her cell and wait for further orders. Something tells me Dragneel will not give himself up so easily."**

" **So, does that mean we get to fight?"** 105 asked with an excited tone, getting a chuckle from 101.

" **There's a high possibility of that my friend. Everyone, prepare for battle."**

' _Fairy Tail guildhall, some time later…'_

" **Almost there…..done. You should feel better now."** Black Rose said as she pulled back her hands from Wendy's back. It had been two hours since everyone returned to the guildhall, cleaning the mess the brothers had caused. Erza and Wendy were brought into the medic room to heal up, with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Nate with them. Trey and Quattro were also there, though due to the duel, they were rendered unconscious.

"Thank you Black Rose." Wendy thanked her mother figure with a smile as she rolled her arm a bit.

" **You've made me very proud Wendy during that duel, even more than before. I know you will only keep getting stronger until you can defeat anyone."** The bluenette felt extremely grateful for having Black Rose as her guardian.

"While I do wish you were more careful….I am also proud of you Wendy." Carla admitted with a tiny smile. Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were discussing what to do about their current situation.

"So, what's the plan? I mean, we can't just lie about what happened since they saw everything." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"And we can't save Mira on our own since there might be hundreds of monsters there." Lucy added with a worried frown, thinking about her role model's safety.

" **You aren't wrong, 101 and his cronies were able to get a lot of monsters to fight for them."** Red Dragon said. **"Just getting to their location is gonna be a lot of work. Hopefully Stardust can use those Numbers we got from those two to open a gate."** As they talked, Natsu was just sitting on one of the empty benches with his eyes closed and his head down.

"Natsu, this is no time to doubt yourself." Nate said calmly.

"This is my fault Nate, I'm the one they want, and because of that, they got Mira." Natsu muttered with a low tone. "How can I feel anything with this guilt?"

 _Wow, he hasn't been like this since Lisanna…._ Happy thought with a frown.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Natsu, this is their doing." Erza countered, standing up from her bed, with a bit of difficulty as her muscle still felt a bit sore and sitting next to her lover.

"But they want me and me I give myself up-"

" **Then what, they'll just stay away from Fairy Tail?"** A voice said in the room before Stardust appeared in spirit form. **"Even if you surrender, there's no guarantee everyone here will be safe."** He flew towards his partner and placed a claw on his shoulder. **"Natsu, you can't blame yourself for this. All we can do is try and find Mira, that's something I promise to help with."**

"But-"

" **No buts. Besides….."** A teasing smirk crept on his face. **"It isn't like you to feel gloomy. You're usually just a mindless, punch first, ask questions later kind of guy."** Thinking of what his dragon said, Natsu slowly began to smile. They're right, this is no time to feel down, especially if a friend is in danger.

"Okay, yeah, you're right. We need to get ready to save Mira, even if that means fighting a whole army."

" **Which is highly probable."** Everyone smiled, seeing Natsu ready to fight. It wasn't long before the infirmary door opened, revealing Makarov.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly, though they could see he was suspicious. Natsu nodded as everyone exited the room, where they saw the entire guild waiting for them.

"Please…...wait…." Trey muttered weakingly, though only Nate noticed as he stopped to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Please….save….him…."

"Who's him?" Were they referring to Natsu, or someone else? The pink haired male reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket.

"Our….brother…..they…..have….him…" He opened the locket, revealing a picture of a much younger version or Trey and Quattro, as well as a small with long white hair. "We….only….came….because….we thought….if we captured….Dragneel...they….would let….him...go….." He handed Nate the locket, which he slowly took. "Please….save….our brother….Quinton…." With that, Trey fainted, still frail from the battle. Nate stayed quiet while looking at the small picture before closing it.

"I promise." Nate knew family was important and while his was gone, he could at least help another reunite.

' _Outside of the infirmary'_

"Tell us Natsu, who was that back there, and why do they seem interested in you?" Makarov questioned in a serious tone as he crossed his arms. It was nerve-racking, to say the least. I mean, why wouldn't it be when all of your friends witnessed a duel that could've ended in death? Natsu just stood there in silence, thinking of what to say that wouldn't make him sound insane while those who knew about duel monsters watched him. Everyone else in the guild just watched, hoping to get SOME kind of explanation.

"Well gramps, that guy was….." Natsu quickly glanced at Stardust, who gave him an 'I'll back you up' look. "He was a demon."

"Demon?" Team Natsu, Juvia, even Nate looked at him with wide eyes. Did Natsu just lie, even with what happened? "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am. 101 is the leader of a group of demons called the Numbers, and they want to end all humans."

 _ **Even with what happened, Natsu is still willing to cover it up. He truly was the best choice.**_ Stardust thought with a smile.

"That doesn't explain those creatures Trey and Quattro summoned, along with Erza and Wendy."

"That's because these kinds of demons are capable of using an ancient card magic that is also similar to celestial magic." Nate stepped in to support Natsu. "My name is Nate Golan and I've been hunting these kinds of demons for years, ever since they attacked my home." He wasn't necessarily wrong as demons did attack him home when he was young, it just wasn't the Number.

"So? That doesn't explain how Erza and Wendy were able to do that too." Cana pointed out skeptically.

"That's because…..we fought demons like that before." Natsu reached into his vest and showed one of his decks. "Me, Erza, Wendy and Nate got these kinds of monsters to fight them. We actually encountered them during our mission with Nirvana." Team Natsu lowered their heads a bit, remembering 104 and 107. "They're strong, but because they aren't able to enter our world due to an ancient spell, they need human hosts to find us." The guild was silent, trying to contemplate what Natsu had just told them. Makarov had his eyes closed while thinking.

"Natsu, is what you're telling us true?" Natsu locked eyes with his guildmaster before saying…

"Yes." The two looked at each other for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Very well, I believe you." This got a relieved sigh from team Natsu. "Do you know where these demons are?"

"That's the thing: They're…...kinda hard to find. Only with the 'Number' card we have, can we get to their base. I know someone who's working on opening a portal to get me there so I can save Mira. It was my fault she was taken, so I'm gonna get her back."

"Not alone you aren't." Elfman stepped forward with a serious glare. "It's a man's job to save his sister, so I'm going with you."

"Don't think you're going in this alone. Mira's our friend too."

"Yeah, let's make these guys pay for taking our family!"

One by one, the guild began to voice their thoughts, wanting to get Mira back. The duel monsters were amazed at the determination these humans had just because one of them were missing. They only wished the rest of their kind could be like this. "So, any idea when this thing will be ready?"

" **Dark Magician said by tomorrow afternoon."**

"My friend will have it ready by tomorrow, so I guess we should get ready." Makarov nodded before standing up.

"Everyone, tomorrow may be our toughest battle yet. I want all of you to gather anything you might need, as we will show these Numbers what happens when they mess with our family!"

"YEAH!" Everyone raised their right hands while showing the Fairy Tail symbol Laxus made when he was a boy, showing the strength of their bonds. Natsu signalled his team and Nate to follow him outside, which they did.

"Thanks for backing me there. I didn't know what else to say." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I know the feeling, plus I doubt you could keep lying by yourself." Nate added with a slight smirk. "So, we're just gonna go in and fight them? Sounds risky."

"Risky is what Fairy Tail's known for." Gray said with his own smirk.

"Yeah, we'll show they how strong we are!" Happy cheered.

"It's about time we met these Numbers." Erza said with her own smirk.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I know we can. Nate, you can stay with us tonight if you want." To his surprise, Nate shook his head.

"It's fine, I can rent a room in a hotel. Besides….I got a promise to keep." With that, he walked away.

"Hmmmm, alright. Hey, I'm gonna take care of something. I'll see you guys back home." Natsu quickly gave Erza and Lucy a kiss on the cheek, making them blush a bit as he began to run off.

" **Natsu truly is an interesting human."** Black Rose muttered with a small smile.

"Child, you should keep away from the battle as much as you can. There's no telling what will occur." Wendy agreed with her friend as she was actually a bit nervous.

"I know Carla, but as long as I'm with you guys, I'll be fine."

' _Outskirts of Magnolia'_

" **Natsu, where are we going?"** Stardust questioned as his duelist was surprisingly quiet.

"Sorry, I just gotta do something before we get ready." Natsu said, not looking back as he passed several bushes. After a few minutes, he and Stardust made it to a small opening. The duel dragon looked curiously as there was a small straw hut, however what caught his interest was a small gravestone with the Fairy Tail symbol next to it. Natsu walked towards it before kneeling down. Stardust took the opportunity to read the lettering, but what he saw made him widen his eyes.

 **Here lies Lisanna Strauss**

 **Beloved sister and a friend to animals souls**

 **Our family will never forget you**

 **X768-X782**

" **So this is Lisanna….."** Now it all made sense what 101 was talking about. Natsu smiled sadly at the tombstone.

"Hey Lisanna, sorry it's been a while." Silence. "Hehe, yeah, me and Happy still fight from time to time. Usually it's you who stops us." Another round of silence filled the air. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but….Mira's been taken by some really bad guys. They wanted me and took her as a kind of bargaining chip." He clenched his fist while sighing. "I promise I'm gonna get her back so she could see you without losing her life. There's no way I'm losing someone else, no way." He touched the stone gently with his eyes closed, trying his best not to cry. Truth be told, he really wanted to cry when Mira told him how she died, but he knew she didn't want that, so he stayed strong and helped her siblings. Natsu jumped a bit when a hand grabbed his shoulder, revealing it to be Stardust in his human form.

" **I may not have known Lisanna, but I know you cared deeply for her. She would never be mad at you for what happened, and I'm gonna help make sure Mira comes back."** Natsu smiled gratefully at his partner as he stood up. His eyes widened a bit as a small white flower grew in front of the tombstone. He looked at Stardust, who smiled at him. **"Just a little gift from me."** He nodded before the two walked away as the flower shined a bit.

' _The next day, outside of Magnolia'_

Today was the day, the day Fairy Tail was going to get back Mirajane from the Numbers. Everyone had a determined expression, ready to fight and prove what happens when their family is threatened. Everyone from the lazy Nab, the drunk Cana, even the Thunder Legion, at least what was left of it, showed up to fight. Natsu had three decks with he, in case he needed to use them for backup,which there was a chance it would. "So, is everyone here?" Natsu asked the guildmaster, who had his wizard saint's robe with him.

"Yes we are, but where is your friend that can get us to Mira?" Makarov questioned with a raised brow. Soon, marching could be heard from the distant.

"Hang on, who the hell are those guys?" Gray questioned as several people wearing silver armor were matching towards them. They were all being lead by a man with tan skin, brown eyes, long black hair that reached his shoulders, and wore white robes, marching pants, black shoes and had a golden sword on his left hip.

" **Sorry we're late, but I needed to gather my allies, which took some time."** The man said with a slight bow. **"My name is Malarek, and I will be transporting all of you to the Number's home."**

"Hang on, who are you?" The man looked at Natsu with a slight smirk.

 _ **Don't you recognize me? You did defeat Yugi to earn my trust.**_ It didn't take Natsu long to realize who it was. It was the Dark Magician, disguising himself as a human. **"Is this everyone that will be going?"**

"Yes it is Malarek, I am Makarov Dreyar, guildmaster of Fairy Tail. Thank you for helping us get to our guildmate." Both men bowed in respect. "So, how will this work?"

" **Simple: I use the Number cards Natsu has gathered in order to open a gate to your friend."**

"What are we waiting for then? Mira needs us now!" Elfman yelled in an impatient tone as Malarek took out the Numbers Natsu and Nate were able to acquire, including the Numbers Trey and Quattro used to have.

" **Akala….Unaba…..Syleya….."** Slowly, the Number cards began to levitate from his palm while moving in a circular motion.

"Wow…" Levy muttered in awe as she had never seen magic like this. Soon,k the cards began to glow a dark pink while moving even faster as a red portal began to materialize.

" **Zula…...Keke….VERZZZ!"** The cards stopped moving, creating a sizeable red portal in front of everyone. **"There, with this portal, we can go to your friend's location and free her."**

"Amazing, I've never seen this kind of transportation magic before." Makarov examined the portal, curious as to how this man did it.

" **While it was easy to conjure, it will only last three hours before closing so we must move quickly."** Everyone nodded in understanding before entering the portal one by one.

" **Natsu, everyone. Remember, the 100s are extremely powerful. If possible, try to fight them as a team rather than alone."** Stardust advised.

"Relax Stardust, we'll kick their asses before they even know what hit em!" Natsu declared with a grin as his team were the last one's to enter the portal. Soon….the true battle will begin, but the question remains: will they even survive?

 **And that is where we will end things for this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update, and for the lack of action in this chapter, but I really did want to set everything up for the last chapters of the Numbers arc, which hasn't been my best, huh? Regardless, the next three-four chapters will be filled duels, fighting and a lot of bloodshed, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. I know it was dumb that Natsu lied again, but even if it was his family, he would never break the promise he made to stardust, which shows just how much faith he has in him.**

 **So…..I've decided to finally include Pendulums in this story simply because I fully understand them and even have my own Pendulum deck. Sorry to those who dislike them, but I thought it would at least be fair to include them. If there is a person you think should use a Pendulum deck, tell me who and which archetype they should use and I will consider it. Trust me when I say the next chapter will be EPIC. Since this is my last week of school, I should be able to make chapters much faster. How will fairy Tail react to facing the Numbers, will they be able to get Mira back now that she's embraced her inner demon, and is it weird I like Vrains?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything and check out my other stories in the meantime**

 **Next time: Assault on Number's Castle pt 1!**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	30. Chapter 30: Assault on Number Castle pt1

**Hey there people, The 3rd Dragneel here with yet another chapter for youuuuuuuuu! Man have I been looking forward to writing these next chapters as they will be filled with action and a bit of emotion. I am also looking forward to Edolas, so hopefully by the end of summer we can start that since I have to focus on my other stories(still an idiot for writing them.)**

 **StreakFreak: Hmmm, I thought Nate would be a better fit for D/D/Ds, but I suppose they can be a good second deck for him.**

 **Jerry Gabo703:Yes, he will definitely get Odd Eyes, but should I also have the magicians and Performapals with it as well?**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yup, they will really get a lot of action in this next chapter, especially when they find out what happened to Mira.**

 **Killjoy141: He may use it way further in the future.**

 **Guest: I like Elfman's deck, Gajeel's sounds right, I was gonna give Cana Fortune Ladies since they rely on luck, and Happy? I don't know yet.**

 **So to recap what happened last time: The guild returned to the hall after Erza and Wendy's duel, where Natsu lied to them about who the Numbers really were without spilling about the Numbers and duel monsters. Meanwhile, the Numbers were finally able to influence Mira enough for the Neo Nirvana to work, allowing her more demonic side to be released. The next day, Dark Magician, who was in disguise, helped open a portal to lead the whole guild to Barian World. What challenges will our heroes face/ Time to find out….**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Number Castle'_

In a desolate land with a reddish-pink ground, a white portal suddenly appeared. Natsu, Erza, Gray, everyone from the Fairy Tail guild, Dark Magician and his troops walked through it to enter the world. Everyone was completely shocked at the environment they were in: the earth itself was a mixture of pink and red, several rocks were hovering in the air and even the sky was red. Needless to say, it was a strange change of scenery. "Woah, so this is where the Numbers are." Natsu muttered to himself, a bit amazed at the new environment.

" **Not all Numbers live here, just the ones that were taken or willingly followed 101 and his allies."** Dark Magician said with a frown. This place was inhabited by innocent beings, yet they chose to take it by force. **"We must be careful here, everything is different from what you're used too."**

"Yeah, you can say that again." Lucy said equally amazed. Wendy took out a finger before bring it to her mouth, almost like she touched something. "The sky here's really weird." Wendy said at the strange taste.

" **Don't consume too much of the air Wendy, you don't know how dangerous it can be."** Black Rose advised, worried that the air might affect her duelist's body.

"It does feel strange. It's almost like the Ethernano in our world was a breeze compared to this." Gray said while looking around.

"We must stay focused everyone. The Numbers may be nearby, waiting for us." Erza reminded, wondering how far they were.

"You're right Erza, let's move out everyone!" Makarov shouted while taking the lead.

" **Excuse me Makarov, but this may help lead us."** Dark Magician reached into his pocket before taking out a golden compass with a holographic blue air. **"This compass reacts to any Number energy signature. The more the arrow grows, the closer we are to the Number's location."**

"Very well Malarek, please continue." Nodding, Dark Magician started to walk next to the guildmaster as everyone else followed.

"So….where are you guys from?" Droy asked one of the soldiers joining them in the fight, only for him to be ignored. "Hello?"

"Hey, can you hear us?" Jet asked, curious as to why they were being ignored. The truth was, the soldiers were actually duel spirits, called by Dark Magician to help these humans fight the Numbers, something they could never do without their help.

"Guys, if they don't wanna talk, then they don't need to." Levy lightly scolded. Almost immediately, the duo turned to her with hearts in their eyes.

"You're right Levy, man you're smart!" The soldiers sweatdropped at their act while Levy nervously laughed.

"Just shut it you two." Gajeel said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Like Shrimp said, if they don't wanna talk, they don't need to."

"Don't call me Shrimp jerk." It was embarrassing enough that he was taller than her, but did Gajeel really need to keep teasing her about it?

"Are we getting close yet?" Elfman asked impatiently.

"Relax Elfman, we're gonna get Mira back and kick those bastards' asses." Cana reassured with a small smirk.

"Hell yeah! It's manly to make those sister-stealers pay!" Little did they all know, they were being watched.

' _Number Castle'_

Unfortunately for the assault team, they were detected the moment they set foot on Barian World. 101, Quinton, the other 100s and a large group of shadowy figures were all watching Fairy Tail walk through the plains of their home trying to find them. 101 simply watched with a calm expression as he doubted these humans could win. He then turned towards his troops. **"You see it don't you? These invaders, these HUMANS, they think they can come here and take this place from us. But what they had underestimated was our numbers and intelligence."** Some of the troops began to roar in anger before he raised his hand, signalling them to stop. **"Once they arrive from the horizon, we shall block them off and show them just how powerful we are. And after we deal with these humans, then we will make our way to the Duel Dimension and conquer it in the name of our kind! We, are the strong. We, are many. WE...ARE THE NUMBERS!"** Almost everyone shouted in agreement, many of whom stomped their feet, anxious to fight. 101 nodded towards his army before looking at his 100s. **"All of us will stay in our own rooms, in the case Dragneel and his allies manage to slip through."**

" **Come on boss! I've been waiting for the chance to snap some fairies for a long time."** 106 said impatiently.

" **Relax pal, you'll get your chance when they come here."** 105 countered, even though his warrior blood was anxious to battle.

" **Actually 106, I believe there is a chance for you to fight the humans."** Everyone turned towards their leader in interest. **"While I do not doubt our army's power, there is a chance some of those humans will go through. As a distraction, I want you to enter the fight and do whatever you can to hold them back."** Though they couldn't see it, 106 had a big grin on his face.

" **Alright! You won't regret it."**

" **Brother, will the rest of us be in our rooms?"** 103 questioned curiously.

" **Yes, we are the most powerful in a duel, and will need Dragneel, as well as that other male, Scarlet and Marvell's duel energy to amplify Nirvana X."** The four nodded in understanding, getting ready for the fight to come.

' _Some time later….'_

"Oh man, my feet are killing me." Lucy muttered tiredly as she struggled to keep walking. She didn't know how long they've been walking the strange land, but it must've been long since a few others like Levy were getting tired. "Are we there yet?"

" **Mmmmm, we just need to pass this small mountain and we'll be at their location."** Dark Magician said, stilling looking at his compass. He had to admit, he wished he had teleported them closer to the Number's location. Oh well, he had to make do with what they had.

"It's strange…" Nate muttered quietly.

" **What's strange?"** Red Dragon asked with a raised brow.

"This is too easy of a trip, and the Numbers are far more intelligent than we know. So why isn't there anyone out here, keeping guard in case of intruders?" The Synchro dragon began to ponder at what Nate said: he was right, the Numbers were a lot more protective of their land, and there wasn't anyone here. Now THAT was off. It wasn't long before everyone got over the hill and saw something they never expected.

"My word…." Freed muttered in awe.

"W-what is that?" Bikslow asked to no one in particular. What they were referring to was a large red spire that looked a lot like a red crystal. They could see several balconies on a few parts of the tower and a large gate in the front. It was unlike any they had ever seen before, well….apart from the duel monsters, who simply watched it calmly.

"Malarek, is that where Mirajane is?" Makarov questioned as he felt….something strange about the tower. The compass began to grow larger as it pointed at the tower.

" **Yes it is."**

"Well what are we waiting for?! I'm coming sis!" Elfman roared as he began to charge towards the tower….only for Malarek to put his staff in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

" **Sir, we can't be too reckless."** Dark Magician narrowed his eyes towards the tower. **"They're expecting us to come."**

" **He's right."** Stardust said, agreeing with his friend. **"They would not let their defense vulnerable for any reason."** He knew all too well that these Numbers, especially 101, would take certain precautions for his plans.

"It could be a trap." Erza theorized while scratching her chin.

"So, what should we do, wait until one of them comes out?" Macao asked.

"That'll take too long. I say we just go in and get Mira." Wakaba suggested, getting some of the others to agree.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked Carla timedly.

"I don't know child, let them sort it out amongst themselves." Carla said nonchalantly.

" **I agree with Stardust, we have to be careful about this."** Black Rose said wisely.

"Screw this! Mira needs our help and we're just standing here! A real man knows when to charge in to fight!" Pushing the staff to the side, Elfman began to run towards the tower, with a few of the guild behind him.

" **Sir, do we follow?"** One of the knights asked Dark Magician, who sighed.

" **Honestly, humans can be so reckless. Yes, we do."**

"Alright, I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouted before running up to catch the others. However, what the group didn't know was that they WERE being watched by the 100s, who were observing them from the highest point.

" **They're here 101."** 102 said calmly.

" **I see that old friend."** 101 then turned towards 106. **"If you would….."** Laughing in excitement, 106 raised his right leg before a brown magic circle appeared on his foot as he stomped on the ground hard….

*BOOM*

"Huh?" Nate stopped as multiple, and I mean MULTIPLE, magic circle resembling 106's appeared all over the ground.

"The hell is this?" Gray said as he kneeled down to look at the circles. Red Dragon Archfiend narrowed his eyes on the symbol before widening them.

" **Nate,, get away from that!"**

*RUMBLE*

Everyone stopped running as the ground began to shake. "W-w-what the h-h-hell is going on?!"

"Everyone, stay calm! We must keep a calm mind!" Despite trying to calm his children down, Makarov was skeptical to say this was natural. Nate raised his head as he heard something….cracking? Looking behind him, his eyes widened even more as the ground….started to fall apart.

"RUN!" Noticing what he meant, everyone kept running as fast as they could as the ground continued to fall apart. Some of them were close to falling down, but others were able to help them. They were able to get a few feet away from the broken ground, though Nate wasn't so fortunate as he was struggling to make it to the others. Just as he was about to reach them….the ground in front of him collapsed. He was about to fall to his doom, but Natsu was fast enough to grab his hand.

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" He shouted, getting a look from Nate.

"Yes, almost falling to my death keeps me going."

"Ummmm, seriously?" If he wasn't dangling near a seemingly endless gorge, Nate would facepalm at the dragon slayer's lack of understanding sarcasm. Natsu pulled his fellow duelist up the cliff as everyone panted heavily.

"What….happened…."

" **As I said: they wouldn't leave this place unguarded."**

" **You are correct as ever old friend."** A voice called from behind, revealing it to be 101. **"I have to admit, it is impressive how you were able to not suffer any casualties, though this was only the first step."**

"So you did expect us here?" Erza questioned with a glare as he chuckled.

" **Hmhmhm, I see your hindsight is as sharp as ever Titania. Yes, we knew you were coming the moment you set foot here."** His eyes narrowed towards Natsu. **"Despite my kindness to spare your friends, you still choose to fight me Dragneel. I honestly don't know whether to respect or curse you for this."**

"Mira's a part of Fairy Tail and if someone messes with our family, then they pay."

"YEAH!" 101 felt a small hint of respect towards the guild as they were like how he treated his people.

" **Hmmm, very well, then allow to tell you what is to come."** He turned around and pointed at the tower. **"Somewhere inside our castle is Mirajane Strauss. Which one she 's in, I will not tell you. Wouldn't want to spoil any surprises."** He looked back at them with a serious glare. **"I would wish you luck, but that would be foolish. May the gods show mercy on you."** With that, his projection disappeared.

"My children, we do not know what is in store at that castle, but our family is in there. No matter what, do not separate from each other. The only way we will be victorious is to work together."

"Yes Master." No one saw a flaw in his plan, though they were a bit anxious to fight.

*CLICK*

The sound of the gates clicking caught their attention. Everyone watched as it slowly descended down the ground. "Hang on, what the hell?"

"Bisca, can you see what's over there?"

"Sure thing Master." Bisca said as she requipped her sniper rifle. Lifting her gun up, she looked through the scope to see who was at the gate.

" **RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"** What the guns woman saw shocked her beyond belief. It was a demonic looking knight, clad in silver armor, a purple torn cape and rode a black horse(Doomkaiser Knight). The 'knight' raised his sword, signalling his horse, as well as several dozen copies of himself to charge in.

"The hell?!"

"Are those demons?!"

"Everyone, prepare yourselves!" Makarov decided to use his giant magic to grow in size as his children did the same with their magic.

"I'm fired up! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat sprouted his wings as he clinged on Natsu, lifting him up in the air. "Fire Dragon….ROAR!" Natsu unleashed a powerful version of his signature breath attack, incinerating several of the knights.

"Requip: Extra Sword armor!" Erza's body began to glow before changing into something no one has ever seen. She now wore an olive green armor, leaving her arms and legs exposed, a spiked helmet was seen on her head, though her red hair still went through the back and she was dual-wielding Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword's weapons. Pushing her legs on the ground, she lunged forward, slashing through monster after monster. _This new power is amazing. I can see why Natsu enjoyed this ability._

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray slammed his hands on the ground, causing a sheet of ice to appear on it. As soon as the knights were close, their horses slipped on the ice. "Ice Make: Hammer!" Jumping in the air, he slammed a large ice hammer on the knights, causing them to scream in pain.

"Open, gate of the Lion: Loke!" Lucy quickly reached into her key ring and pulled out a certain golden key. A magic circle appeared before her as an arguably handsome orange haired man, wearing a black suit and glasses appeared.

"Hey there beautiful, anything I can help you with?" Loke asked with a smile before he ducked under a sword that was close to beheading him. "Never mind, I see we're in a pickle." Raising his right hand, Loke focused his golden magic into it. "Regulus Gatling Impact!" He thrusted his fist as a beam of golden energy to a group of knights, Meanwhile, Lucy was using her whip to trip a few of them.

" **Huh, they're handling them pretty well, even if they're the first wave."** 105 muttered with his arms crossed.

" **Then we'll have to go to wave 2."** Snapping his fingers, 101 called forth more monsters such as a decayed looking zombie(Reborn Zombie), a walking skeleton with a sword and shield(Zombie Warrior), a bipedal ox-like creature with tribal beats and wielding an axe(Mezuki), and a large warrior made of stone(Giant Soldier of Stone). The zombies unleashed several bolts of dark energy towards the guild.

" **Emea….Kuga…...Vila!"** A blue energy barrier appeared in front of everyone, blocking the oncoming attacks. **"Come on, we must push through!"** Dark Magician shouted while pointing his staff towards the castle.

"Geez, how many of these things are there?!" Droy shouted while using his Plant Knuckles to knock down the Zombie Warriors. Mezuki was sneaking behind him, ready to strike him down...only for Jet to zip in and sock him hard on the face.

"I don't know. There's a lot of these guys, too much to count." He replied while jumping back. The giant stone soldier slowly began to stomp towards the group.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY CHILDREN!" Growing to match the giant's size, Makarov grabbed the giant's shoulders, stopping it from moving. He intertwined his fingers while doing his best to push the monster to the ground. "ERZA, NATSU, GO TO THE TOWER NOW! WE WILL HOLD THEM OFF!" Natsu punched another Zombie Warrior before looking at the guildmaster.

"You got it Gramps! Guys, let's go!" The dragon slayer signalled his mates, Wendy and Gray to follow him. They had to bum-rush through any troops they encountered.

"Absolute Powerforce!" Nate's right arm began to glow before he smashed it on the ground, causing several pillars or fire to erupt and take down more monsters.

" **Not bad, it's as strong as ever."** His dragon complemented with a smirk.

" **He's coming. Everyone, get to your quarters."**

" **No way boss, you said I can go all out and that's what I'm planning!"** With that, 106 unhesitantly jumped off the balcony.

" **That idiot."** 103 said with a sigh as she and the others prepared for battle.

"Guys, we're almost there!" Team Natsu was about to reach the gate…..

*BOOM*

...before a large shadow crashed in front of them, creating a large dust cloud to appear. "AAHHH!" Due to her petite body, Wendy was easily sent flying back from the force.

"WENDY!" Carla quickly ran towards her friend's side. "Are you alright child?"

"*cough* *cough* Y-yeah, I'm fine Carla." Wendy reassured while coughing out some of the debris. A shadow towered over her as she looked up, only to see 106 looking down at her with glowing red eyes.

" **Well well, looks like we got a little fairy to clip."** He said darkly.

"A-a-a-a-a-" The poor girl was a stuttering mess. Fear took over her body as she was completely frozen.

" **I don't usually take out the weak ones off da bat, but I guess you're a good sta-"**

*WHIP*

The Number didn't finish his sentence as several vines shot out of the ground, smacking him away to the distance. **"No one hurts my Wendy."** Black Rose said in a protective manner as she glared at where 106 landed.

"Thank you Black Rose." She felt so foolish to freeze up like that.

"Wendy, you okay?" Getting over their initial shock, Team Natsu quickly ran to her side to see if she was okay.

"Come on, we have a window, so let's use it." Nate caught an incoming knife thrown from the distance before throwing it back to sender. "That Number won't stay down for long."

"Hang on, what the hell is a Number?" The Celestial spirit questioned as he saw 106 slowly get up.

"Think of it like a bad spirit." Loke still looked confused.

" **There's no time, we have to go now!"** Stardust looked at the gate. **"The longer we stay here, the more trouble we'll be in."**

"He's right, let's go." Returning to their objective, the team continued to run towards the gates.

" **Grrrr, lucky human."** he rubbed his neck a bit before turning towards the battle. **"Oh well, I'll save that brat for last. Time for some back breaking!"**

' _Inside Number Castle'_

The interior of the castle was no different than what was outside: every was basically a red crystal, with some images of 101 scattered everywhere. "AHHHH!" Natsu used another Iron Fist to knock out some Zombie Warriors. They were a bit confused as to where to actually go, so they would just keep going in a straight line. "Hey Stardust, you know how where we can go?"

" **Hmmm, I sense the 101s, though they are doing a good job in hiding who has what energy signature."** Stardust growled in slight annoyance. It wasn't long until they reached the end of the room, which had seven different glowing symbols on them, though two of them weren't glowing.

"The hell is this?" Gray asked as he examined the symbol, which had an image of a woman standing in the middle of a blizzard. The others include a man sitting on a shooting star, a giant slamming his hand on the ground, a dragon flying high in the sky, a magician snapping his fingers with a devious smirk, a man punching the air with flame-coated fists and a strange ship floating over the sea. The sound of hissing ran through the room as another Armored Lizard appeared behind them. "I got-"

*Boom*

" **Rrraahhhh…."** The reptilian growled weakingly as it fell forward, showing a smoking back.

" **Good thing I caught up."** Everyone looked up and saw Dark Magician, now in his regular attire, walk up to them while lowering his smoking staff, revealing it to be him responsible for taking down the monster. **"Is there a problem?"**

" **I can't track where each Number is."** The spellcaster nodded before noticing the symbols. **"Dark Magician, you recognize these symbols, don't you?"**

"Hang on, you guys know these things?" Natsu asked curiously.

" **Yes, these are the insignias the 100s use to show where they have been."** His eyes narrowed a bit. **"But what catches my attention is how they're on top of teleportation circles."**

"Teleportation circles, what are they?" Happy asked while tilting his head.

" **They're what they're called: Magic circles that can teleport you to certain areas."** Red Dragon said. **"They obviously want us to use them."**

"If that's the case then we must choose wisely." Erza said, looking at the boxer. "The only way we might be able to find Mira is to split into teams to cover ground."

"Hmmm, I'll go to the ice queen's symbol. Something tells me I can find some information." Nate said while walking up to it.

"What do you mean Nate, something up?" The brown haired male stopped to turn towards the group.

"I….made a promise I'm going to keep. Trey and Quattro are only doing what they did because their brother is taken hostage by the Numbers." Everyone widened their eyes at the new information. "Trey….he begged me to find his brother and that's what I intend to do." Gray hummed before walking up to him.

"Then I'm going with you. No telling what could be waiting for you." Nate nodded, seeing no problem in having back up.

"I shall go to the symbol of the warrior. Something tells me I can find a challenge." The Titania said with a smirk.

"Me and Wendy can go to the Star Man. With the two of us plus Loke, we might have a chance." Even though Lucy did not want to face one of the 100s alone, at least she would have a better chance with her strongest spirit and a dragon slayer.

"This might be new to me, but I can still help you guys. Besides…" Loke suddenly picked up Lucy bridal style with a seductive smile. "There's no way a knight would let his princess get hurt." He suddenly felt a chill down his spine as Natsu was giving him a look that could kill.

"Loke, when we get back to Fairy Tail, you and me are gonna have a **LONG TALK."** His two mates couldn't help but shiver at his protective tone while the others just sweatdropped.

" **Okay, Natsu, Dark Magician and I will go to the ship then. Remember everyone, these Numbers are not to be underestimated. Do your best to fight them, and never show fear. They thrive off that."** They all nodded before walking towards the circles. Happy followed Natsu, but the dragon slayer kneeled down to speak.

"Hey little buddy, why don't you go with Lucy and Wendy?"

"Huh?! But Natsu, Stardust said-"

"I know what he said, but they might need your help more than me. Plus…..you can impress Carla." Natsu knew he was lying to keep his cat safe, but it needed to be done. Luckily, the blue cat fell for it and quickly flew next to Carla, much to her annoyance.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll protect you!"

"I'm doomed." The two females laughed nervously as they stepped on the circle.

"Good luck guys." The circles began to glow before the group disappeared, ready for the battles to come.

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

We first look at the two females of Team Natsu, who teleported in a crimson room with several bookshelves and a window at the edge. "Woah, are we in some kind of library?" Happy asked as he climbed on Lucy's shoulder.

"I don't see Mira here, think we chose the wrong circle?" Wendy questioned worryingly.

" **Perhaps, but there's someone here."** Black Rose said, her purple eyes scanning the area.

"Whoever it is, we can handle it." Loke reassured while fixing his glasses.

" **Still as arrogant as ever, aren't you?"** A voice called out from the corner of the room. Everyone looked to see a grey skinned male with lavender hair and blue eyes walking in the open with a monotone look on his face. **"Then again, you were always so confident that you could handle any challenge."** As soon as Loke saw the figure, his eyes widened in shock as he shook slightly.

"I-I-It can't be…..Dumon?" The females looked at Loke curiously.

"Loke, is there something wrong?" Lucy had never seen Loke this shocked before. The only time he was like this….was with Aries.

" **Hmm, I haven't used that Alias in a long time, though I suppose it is….nice that you remembered me."** The figure then turned his head towards Lucy with a thoughtful expression. _**She looks just like her, though I suppose it's to be expected from a daughter of Layla.**_ Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he continued to speak. **"If you were expecting to see Mirajane Strauss here, then you will be disappointed."**

"Then where is she? Dumon, where is Mira?" Even though Loke was beyond shocked, yet happy to see a familiar face, he still wanted to help find the she-devil.

" **Since you may not leave this room, I might as well tell you. She is currently with 101, our leader. Dragneel should be with him momentarily."** H opened his eyes and gave them a calm expression. **"Surrender now and I may allow you to live."** Everyone just stayed silent, watching 102 as they thought of what to do.

"No." Loke stepped forward and gave a serious glare towards his former ally. "We may have been friends a long time ago, but what you've done taking an innocent human is something I don't think even Layla would forgive." At that point, the busty blonde gasped in shock.

"L-Loke, why did you say my mother's name?"

" **That is because I had met your mother once, along with Leo and the other Celestial spirits."** One could barely see the nostalgic expression on 102's face before he got back his composure. **"As a way to gain alliances with other worlds, the Duel Monster council decided to attempt a treaty between our kind and the Celestial Spirit world. I was one of the representatives of the Duel Monsters and while I was there, I had met a human, one of the rare few to be allowed accessed to the Spirit world, Layla Heartfilia. At first I believed the King of the Celestial Spirits made a mistake, but then I was introduced to her. She was unlike any human I had ever seen: she was kind, loving and had a sense of serenity where she went."** 102 lowered his head slightly, remembering the time Layla helped him when he was injured.

" _Honestly, you shouldn't push yourself." A gorgeous woman with blond hair tied to an elegant ponytail, a red dress and warm brown eyes said as she wrapped a cloth around 102's left arm, which had a burn mark on it._

" _ **You do not have to waste your time doing this. Duel Spirits heal much faster than humans."**_ _102 said with his usual calm tone before Layla gave him a small smile._

" _Perhaps you're right, but I usually do this for my daughter whenever she scrapes her knee. Besides, I can't standby while others are suffering."_

" _DUMON!" Loke ran towards the two with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for that, i didn't know what I was thinking." To his surprise, Layla giggled._

" _It's alright Leo, he isn't going to die from this."_

" _B-But-!"_

" _ **Your power has improved Leo, however it is not enough to defeat me."**_ _102 gave him a soft expression._ _ **"Perhaps one day, you may even surpass me."**_ _Leo looked at his mentor and friend in shock. Him, surprise Dumon?! It sounded so unreal yet….he didn't mind. A small smile crept on his face as he scratched his head._

" **At one point, I might have loved your mother, her kindness was unlike any I have ever seen. When she passed, I felt…..sad, an emotion I did not expect to feel."** Wendy and Lucy felt shocked, yet sorry for 102, to have someone you loved die so suddenly. Happy's ears dropped a bit and even Carla felt a bit saddened by the information. Black Rose kept a close eye on 102 while Loke's expression was shadowed by his hair. Getting over his sadness, 102 looked at Lucy. **"I do not wish to harm the daughter of Layla, so I will offer you a chance to live. All you have to do is surrender peacefully."**

"And what about the others Dumon, will they be spared?" Loke clenched his fists. "I know you cared about Layla and her teachings about life, so you know what you're doing is wrong."

" **I understand your point of view, but if we are to stop the forces that are coming, then we must take drastic measures to do it."**

"But that doesn't justify murder." Lucy narrowed her eyes towards the Number. "I know my mother was as kind as you remembered, then you would know she would never accept this." Pointing a finger, she gave him a look of pure determination. "I don't care if you were a friend of my mom's and Loke, I don't care if you're a duel monster, if you think we'll let you get away with what you did, then you have another thing coming!"

"Aye Lucy!" Happy cheered with his paw raised high.

"Even if I'm not that strong, I'll help you anyway I can." Wendy said, her voice held nothing but confidence, which made her dragon smile proudly.

"I may not have known your mother, but even I would believe she would be proud of you." Carla said with a sigh, though one could clearly see a small smile on her face. Loke looked at his friends with a smile of his own. They were right, even if he was stronger, they had each other to depend on.

"You hear that Dumon? We'll beat you, together."

*BOOM*

Suddenly, a light began to shine of Lucy's left arm, making everyone gasp. Even 102 was surprised at the light. Soon it died out as some weight was on the blonde's arm, making her open her eyes. "W-what…."

" **It would seem you are worthy miss Heartfilia."** Black Rose said with a smile. What everyone saw was a golden duel disk on Lucy's arm. It had a large red gem on top(is that what it's called? IDK.), a black strap tied around her arm and a deck inside the slot. 102 couldn't help but widened his eyes just an inch as he could feel a powerful presence from the deck.

 _ **Strong, just like Layla.**_ He thought before narrowing his eyes.

"Woah Lucy, you have your own deck!"

"Aye, and it looks so pretty." Happy put his paw on the duel disk while examining it.

"How in Earthland did you receive a deck out of thin air?"

" **It would appear a powerful duel monster has chosen you to be worthy enough to use. I do not know how it was possible, but it makes no difference. Daughter of Laya, if you will not surrender, then….."** 102 extended his left arm to the side as red energy began to cover it. Then, a long grey spear-like duel disk with three purple lines going through the disk and a deck was seen inside. **"I have no choice but to challenge you to a duel."** Even though Lucy was shocked about what happened, she got her confidence as she glared at him.

"Fine, if you wanna duel we'll duel."

"And I'll help." Wendy quickly summoned her own duel disk while walking next to Lucy with a smile. "Friends stick together." The blonde gave her a smile before turning to 102.

"We'll be right here Princess, beat him." Loke did want to talk Dumon out of this, but he knew Lucy would never let him fight a friend, not after Aries. No matter what, he would help her anyway he could.

' _With Gray and Nate'_

We now turn to Gray and Nate, who teleported in a large purple area with several floating stones in several parts and a large window in the end of the room. "This is….different." Gray said curiously.

"It's a battle arena, they wanted a big enough area to duel, or worse." Nate said with narrowed eyes as he scanned the area, looking for any Numbers nearby.

" **Don't bother looking for long humans."** A feminine voice called out from the window. They turned to see a female with dark and light blue hair, red eyes and wore a white dress. **"I expected the user of the Red Dragon appear, but not the ice wizard. How….unusual."**

"What's thot supposed to mean?!" Gray glared at 103, not noticing his lack of clothes.

" **Seriously, you strip every second?"** Red Dragon Archfiend said with a raised brow, making Gray gasp.

"When did this happen?!" Nate pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated that THIS was his backup. Despite the strange occurrence, 103 kept a calm composure. "Anyways, where's Mira?"

" **Strauss is currently with my brother on the highest point of the castle. As for you…"** She raised his left arm as it began to glow like 102. Like that time before, a duel disk appeared, only this one had three sharp purple spikes coming out with a grey color scheme and two yellowish gems on two different sides. **"I will duel you Red Dragon user. Your skills have impressed my brother enough to offer a seat at our side."** Nate scoffed at her words. After everything they've done, they just expected him to just join and help attack innocent people?

"Like I would join you. Humans are simple beings trying to live their lives to the best of their abilities. Taking over what they've worked hard to make is wrong by all means." He raised his arm before summoning his own duel disk. "However, I am not one to disappoint when it comes to a challenge, so I will take you on."

"Hang on man, you can't handle her on your own. Remember what Stardust said."

"Yes, but unlike you, I have experience in dueling." He looked him in the eye with a serious expression. "I need you to find someone that's here."

"That brother?" Nate nodded. "But how will I know what he-"

"Trey gave me this locket with a picture of his brothers." Reaching in his coat pocket, Nate handed Gray the locket before opening it. "I don't recognize the taller male, so I assume that's him. While I handle her, you go and try to find him." Gray couldn't help but blink a bit.

"But-"

" **Just go kid, you'd only get in the way."** It may have been a bit harsh, Red Dragon was correct as Gray did not know how to duel, hence he could not help. The maker wizard looked at the picture for a few seconds before sighing.

"Fine, but you better not lose." He got a small smirk from the brown haired male.

"I don't plan to." Nodding, Gray began to run towards the only visible in the room. 103 simply watched him run, yet she didn't stop him. "I am curious as to why you didn't stop him."

" **He is not important to our cause, you and Dragneel are. Now prepare yourself."**

' _With Erza'_

The Titania of Fairy Tail was transported to a very different environment unlike her allies. She stood on top of a large red stone platform overlooking large spikes from below. She had to admit, the area was….fitting, for a battlearena. **"Glad you finally showed up."** A voice called out from up top. 105 jumped from the ceiling, landing several feet away from the scarlet knight. **"Like this place? I wanted to make it fitting for our little brawl Titania."**

"I assume you are not the leader of the 100s?" Erza questioned as 105 chuckled.

" **The boss was right, you do have good hindsight. Name's 105, the fighter of the Numbers. I've been waiting to fight you Erza, ever since we were informed about your dueling potential."**

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted. Regardless, you will tell me where my friend is or suffer the consequences." To her annoyance, he continued to chuckle. "Do I humor you Number?"

" **Somewhat, I just never met a human who was willing to threaten me and mean it. You have my respect. As for Strauss, she's with the boss, who is expecting your boy toy Dragneel to arrive. But enough about him…."** Extending his left arm, an orange and spiked duel disk appeared on it. **"Now I want to see how much of a warrior you are Titania! Show me the fight I've been waiting for!"** Erza gave him a glare before summoning her own duel disk. While he may be very different in appearance, 105 had the look of a warrior, looking for the right fight, something she and Natsu could understand.

"Very well, then let us begin."

' _With Natsu'_

" **Are you ready Natsu?"** Stardust questioned his duelist, who teleported into the throne room of Number Castle. It had several spiked rocks scattered around, some of which were floating harmlessly in the air and some windows could be seen on the sides.

"Yeah, it's about time I fight the guy who's been attacking my family." Natsu said with a serious tone as he began to walk through the room. He had a feeling the teleportation circle would lead him to 101, and he couldn't be anymore happier. The battle to come was going to be intense, which is why he told Happy to go with Lucy. It wasn't long before he reached the steps of the throne room, where he saw 101 gazing at the large window.

" **Amazing, isn't it?"** 101 said, not even looking at Natsu. **"Even if there was no chance of your people winning, you still chose to come here. I like how determined you humans are and the risks you'll take."** Putting his hands behind his body, he turned around to look at Natsu. **"The time has come for our duel Dragneel, I hope you are prepared."**

"Before we do this, I have a question to ask you: Where is Mira?"

" **Ahh yes, the she devil, the same one who was shunned by her own people and lost her little sister. A truly sorrow life she's lived."** Natsu growled in anger. This guy must've used Mira's past as a way to harm her. **"As for where she is, Mirajane, why don't you come out and introduce yourself?"**

"Certainly….Master." A chilling voice called out from the shadows to the right. Natsu and Stardust looked….and gasped at the figure walking out. It was a female with pale skin, long white hair tied to a ponytail, and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a black dress with torn sleeves to allow her arms to be shown, a violet skirt that was opened on the right side, revealing her milky thigh and matching heels. Despite the new clothes, natsu instantly recognized who it was.

"M-Mira?" 'Mira' smirked darkly at Natsu before making her way towards 101.

" **What did you do to her?! Answer me!"** Stardust felt something...dark residing in Mira and he didn't like it one bit.

" **I simply allowed to her to her real self. All her life, poor Mira has had to hide her emotions behind a smile, but the tragedy of her sister's death had never left her thoughts."** 101 slowly reached out and caressed her left cheek, making Natsu glared dangerously at him. **"I was able to free her from her confinement, and now she's willing to help me with my goal."**

"That's because you took over her mind! I've had enough of you hurting my friends." He quickly raised his arm while activating his duel disk. "You and me, right now!" 101 watched Natsu's behavior before….chuckling?

" **You are an interesting human Dragneel, but I will not be your opponent."**

"HUH?!"

"That's right, you aren't worthy of dueling Master 101." Mira stepped up with the same dark smirk before extending her arm, allowing a black and gold edged duel disk to appear(basically, it's Nash's duel disk if you wanna look it up.) "I am your opponent weakling!" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing: Mira, his childhood friend/torturer, was challenging him to a duel! This couldn't be any weirder.

" **So that's why you wanted us here, to force Natsu and anyone else to challenge the person they want to protect. That's is beyond cowardly."** The XYZ monster glared at Stardust.

" **It is calling a test run Stardust. However , I am a fair individual, so I will give you an offer. If you can lower Mirajane's life points by 4000, I will gladly give her over, but I will then take her place. How does that sound?"**

"No fucking way! That means Mira's gonna be the one who gets hurt the most!"

" **Natsu…."** Dark Magician's spirit appeared next to the pink haired male as he too glared at the Number. **"It may seem difficult to harm your friend, this may be the only way to free her."**

"B-but-"

" **Don't worry Natsu!"** Natsu looked to the let and saw Dark Magician Girl appear next to him with a cute smile. **"We're all here to help you get back your friend, I promise!"** The dragon slayer looked at the female spellcaster, then her teacher, then Stardust, all of whom nodded in agreement. A smile crept on his face as he wasn't facing this challenge alone.

"Thanks guys, couldn't do this without ya." Natsu looked at Mira with a determined expression. _No matter what, I am going to save you Mira._ The duelists were set, the play field was ready, and they had one goal: to win.

"LET'S DUEL/ **LET'S DUEL!"**

 **Woah, this was another long chapter I am both glad and hate to write. This however won't be the only long chapter as I will make three more like this for the end of the Numbers arc. I hope you guys liked how everything started off and before you go on a rant as to how I nerfed the duel monsters fighting the wizards, keep in mind they are just standard monsters, unlike the Numbers or Stardust. I also hope that small twist between 02 and Lucy was good, I have kept that idea for a long time and was waiting for the chance to write it in.**

 **As for how the duels were set, I made it so each opponent faced someone similar to the other: 102 and Lucy in terms of Layla, 105 and Erza due to warrior stats, Nate and 103 in terms of how humans should be treated, and Natsu and 101 for plot purpose. Trust me, the next few chapters are gonna be filled with nothing but action as I will transition from duel to duel to how the fight is going outside. So what was the deck Lucy received? How will Natsu save Mira from Nirvana's control? Will Gray find Quinton before the battle is over? And when will Natsu and Dark Magician Girl hook up?!  
**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything as I do love feedback. Also, I will still take deck ideas for characters such as Natsu, Erza and even Gajeel, Pendulum or not.**

 **Next time: Assault on Number Castle p2!**


	31. Chapter 31: Assault on Number Castle pt2

**Hello guys! The 3rd Dragneel back with another duel-filled chapter of Dueling Tail. You guys seemed to really like the intro of the finale of the Numbers arc, and a lot of you are curious as to what monster, or rather archetype Lucy got. If you guys paid attention to the lemon between her and Natsu, you could see a hinted a certain little monster in the end, which you will see soon. I hope you guys are looking forward to what the duels, as well as the fight outside will go, since I promise you will be EPIC.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yeah, despite the craziness of the intro, I did want to make it enough, plus the guild will be able to get some screen time, trying to fight 106. As for the teleporters, I did just make them up, but you are right in saying that they do help the Numbers find a worthy opponent. We'll see about EVERYONE surviving, some might die while others will be injured beyond healing. Trust me, the ace will be more surprising than you realize.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: The thing is, I do plan on Dark Rebellion and Requiem to appear later on, but not in the way you would expect.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Thank you and trust me, the duels are this chapter. I had a feeling you wanted the magician/Performapal engine.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Thanks, as for Natsu's harem, I will put the list of who is in and who will be in at the end of this chapter. As for Flare, I…...might not add her, sorry.**

 **Fangs of death: Thank you, and we will see what archetype she has.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: Fairy Tail, along with Dark Magician and his knights finally arrived at Barian world, where they began to make their way to Number Castle. However, the Numbers were aware of their arrival and created a large canyon to block their escape. The fight began as duel monster after duel monster began to attack them, but Fairy Tail was able to to a decent job in fighting them off. Seeing an opening, team Natsu, along with Nate and Loke charged inside the castle and used separate teleporters to go and find Mira. The only one that had Mira was 101, who was revealed to have mind controlled her to duel Natsu while Lucy and Wendy challenged 102, Nate face 103 and Erza faced 105. How will the duels go down? Let's find out….**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Lower levels of Number Castle'_

What the attack force didn't know was that the Numbers expected those who had Duel energy to face them in their rooms. "Is the collection system operational?" Quinton asked his fellow scientists as he was currently standing in front of a large holographic screen.

"Yes, everything's ready to go." One of them said, getting a nod from the white haired male. He felt guilty for what happened to Mira, and even more for what he was about to do. But what choice did he have? 101 said if he didn't do what he asked, then his brothers would suffer the consequences. Clenching his fists, Quinto walked up to the screen and placed his hand on it.

"Duel Energy Collection system, activate…..now." The screen began to glow crimson, signalling the strange machine's function. He only prayed that the humans would survive.

' _With Erza'_

Unknown to the Titania, or her comrades, some of the floating crystals in the rooms they were in glowed red, though they only beeped to avoid detection. Erza didn't focus on that too much as she was glaring at 105.

Erza/105: LP 8000

" **Since you are the first to arrive, I'll let you take the first draw."** 105 said with his arms crossed. Even though she felt a bit offended, she took the draw.

"I draw." She drew her first card before adding it to her hand. "Firstly, I shall summon Noble Knight Medraut in attack mode!" A blonde knight with silver armor, a red torn scarf and a silver sword appeared on the field.

 **Noble Knight Medraut: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1000**

She then showed a monster card in her hand. "And since I control a normal light monster, I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn in defense mode!" A blue portal appeared on a field as a knight wearing bronze armor and a green cape came out of it while kneeling on one knee.

 **Noble Knight Gawayn: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 500**

105 narrowed his eyes at Erza. **"You don't control a normal monster."** To his interest, she smirked.

"As long as Medraut is not equipped with a Noble Arms spell, he becomes a normal monster." Both knights turned to blobs of yellow energy as they entered the Overlay Network. "And now I overlay my two Noble Knights to create the overlay network. Now I XYZ summon….. Gagaga Cowboy!" The black vortex exploded as a cowboy like figure with green hair and green gauntlets appeared on the field while getting on one knee.

 **Gagaga Cowboy: Rank 4. Att: 1500/Def: 2400**

"Now I shall activate his ability! Since he is in defense mode, by using an overlay unit, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you!" One of Cowboy's orange orbs disappeared as he took out a green revolver and fired a barrage of bullets at 105, who used his duel disk to reduce the damage.

 **105: 8000-7200**

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." A card briefly appeared behind Gagaga before disappearing.

" **Hmmm, not a bad start. Let's see how you'll like this!"** 105 drew his first card and while she didn't see it, he was smirking. **"First, I summon Battlin' Boxer Shadow in attack mode!"** A black-coated boxer with glowing blue eyes and a black scarf appeared on the field while punching the field.

 **Battlin' Boxer Shadow: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1400**

" **And since I have a Battlin' Boxer on the field, I can special summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer from my hand!"** A red portal appeared on the field, allowing a grey-suited boxer with red guards and blue eyes to come out.

 **Battlin' Boxer Sparrer: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1400**

Both warriors then turned to red blobs of energy. **"Now I overlay Battlin' Boxer Headgeared and Sparrer! With these two monster, I XYZ summon a true fighter of the ring…..Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!"** The overlay network exploded as a large warrior, holding a black metal restrict on his neck, a long grey pole on his back and red armor pads appeared on the field.

 **Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke: Rank 4. Att: 2200/Def: 2000**

Erza narrowed her eyes a little. How come he didn't summon out a Number already? She couldn't afford to let her guard down, not even for a second. He took 2 cards in his hand before setting them on the field. **"Because I used Sparrer's effect, I can't attack this turn, so I end my turn with two facedown."**

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Erza looked at the card she drew and smirked. "Excellent, I summon Noble Knight Borz in attack mode!" A black haired knight wearing silver and blue armor, a red cape and held a golden chalice appeared next to Cowboy.

 **Noble Knight Borz: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 900**

"Then I equip him with the spell Noble Arms-Arfeudutyr!" The knight extended his right hand as a black demonic-looking sword with a glowing blue blade materialized. "Now I shall activate Borz's ability. Since he is equipped with a Noble Arms card, he is also treated as a dark monster and gains a level. Now I also activate the effect of Arfeudutyr. By lowering my Borz's attack points by 500, I can destroy a set card on your field!" Borz raised his new blade before sending an energy slash at the Number's facedown.

 **Noble Knight Borz: 1700-1200**

" **I activate Threatening Roar, which prevents you from battling this turn!"** A trap with an image of a pink monster roaring ross, sending an ear piercing roar in the air before shattering to pieces. **"Nice try Scarlet, but that won't be enough."**

"Perhaps, but Cowboy begs to differ!" Using its last overlay unit, Gagaga Cowboy once again fired a barrage of bullets at 105, making him grunt in pain. "With that, I end my turn with a facedown."

 **105: 7200-6400**

" **You may have inflicted damage, but this is far from over."**

' _With Nate'_

" **I shall start this battle."** 103 said calmly while drawing her first card. **"Firstly, I shall activate the field spell Ice Fire World."** She placed it in her duel disk before cold air began to escape it. Soon, the whole area was covered in ice and a large cliff was between them. A small gust of wind brushed Nate, who didn't even flinch as Red Dragon Archfiend once trained him on top of a mountain in the middle of winter. **"Then I shall summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode."** Ice began to form in front of her before shattering, allowing a blue skinned dragon with red eyes and white arm wings to appear.

 **Blizzard Dragon: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1000**

" **I then activate the spell Synchro Boost, which not only gives my monster 500 points, but increases its level by one."** Blizzard Dragon roared as it began to glow.

 **Blizzard Dragon: LV 4-5. Att: 1800-2300**

Soon, the field began to cover 103's monster before creating an ice sculpture replica. **"Thanks to the effect of Ice Fire World, if I control a water type monster, I can treat it as two monsters for an XYZ summon, so I overlay my two Blizzard Dragons!"** Both dragons turned into blue blobs of energy as they entered a black vortex. **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon a mistress of ice, who will freeze my opponents in their tracks. Watch, as I XYZ summon….Number 94: Crystalzero!"** The network exploded as an ice stalagtite appeared. Nate and Red Dragon narrowed their eyes as it began to crack, allowing a large humanoid wearing a dark blue dress, orange spikes coming out of her skirt, a blue rapier in her right hand and the number 94 was found on her skirt.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero: Rank 5. Att: 2200/Def: 1600**

The Number landed her feet on the ground, causing a much larger gust of wind to flow through the room. **"Geez, a bit of a cold girl, isn't she?"** Red Dragon joked, getting a small smirk from his duelist and a glare of the Number.

" **I end my turn with that."**

"I draw." Nate calmly drew his first card while looking at his hand. "First I summon Barrier Resonator in attack mode." A short fiendish looking monster with pink hair, a lighting ball symbol on its chest, a large two pointed magnet on its back, an instrument in each hand and a tiny toothy smile appeared on the field.

 **Barrier Resonator: LV 1. Att: 300/Def: 800**

Nate then showed a monster card in his hand. "And because I normal summoned a Resonator monster, I'm allowed to special summon Red Warg from my hand, only its attack points are cut in half." A ring of fire was created next to Barrier Resonator, allowing a red werewolf-like creature with flames covering its body and metal claws for hands to appear.

 **Red Warg: LV 6. Att: 1400-700/Def: 2200**

"And now I'll tune my level 1 Barrier Resonator with my level 6 Red Warg." Barrier tapped on its instrument before turning into a single green ring, which Red Warg entered. "I now Synchro summon….Chaos King Archfiend!" The rings erupted as a tall, skinny demonic monster with red and purple armor, long black hair arm spikes one each arm and dark flames for hair appeared.

 **Chaos King Archfiend: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2600**

103 watched with a raised brow. **"An impressive summon, but it won't be enough, as you will soon find out. By using one overlay unit, I can halve the attack points of one monster you control."** Crystalzero absorbed an overlay unit from her staff before launching a bolt of blue energy at Chaos King.

 **Chaos King Archfiend: 2600-1300**

Despite the new development, Nate remained calm. "I applaud your effort to stop me, but I shall still attack your Number with Chaos King." 103's eyes slightly widened as the Synchro monster began to charge towards her Number. "And whenever my monster is engaged in battle, the attack and defense points of both monsters and reversed!" Both monster began to glow a purple aura.

 **Chaos King Archfiend: Att: 1300/Def: 2600-Att: 2600/Def: 1300**

 **Number 94: Crystalzero: Att: 2200/Def: 1600-Att: 1600/Def: 2200**

Crystalzero attempted to blast Chaos King, but it was too agile and sliced it in half, causing it to exploded.

 **103: 8000-7000**

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Two cards briefly appeared in front of Nate before disappearing. 103 lowered her arm while giving Nate a glare.

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

" **I shall begin this duel."** 102 said while drawing his first card. **"First, I shall summon Star Seraph Scout in attack mode."** A black bird-like creature with blue violet wings and glowing yellow veins appeared on the field.

 **Star Seraph Scout: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1800**

" **And thanks to his ability, I am allowed to summon another Star Seraph from my hand, so I call forth Star Seraph Sword in attack mode."** Scout released a ball of energy on the ground before it began to change sharp. Soon, it took the form of a floating yellow sword with two smaller blades on both sides.

 **Star Seraph Sword: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 1000**

Both monsters then turned to blobs of yellow energy as they entered a red portal. **"Now I overlay my Star Seraph Sword and Scout. With these two monsters, I build the overlay unit and XYZ summon….Number 44: Sky Pegasus!"** The portal exploded, creating shockwaves in the air. A white winged-horse with large blue-feathered wings, blue eyes and a yellow 44 was seen on its right leg.

 **Number 44: Sky Pegasus: Rank 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1600**

"Woah…" Loke muttered in awe as Sky Pegasus' wings flapped in the air, sending glitter around the area.

" **I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."** Two cards briefly appeared on the field before disappearing. He then looked at Lucy with a calm look. **"Child of Layla, show me your strength."**

"Wendy, you should go first since you know what your deck is." Lucy told her young friend, who nodded.

"Okay, then I draw!"Wendy bravely drew her first card while smiling. "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Wind Witch-Ice Bell from my hand in attack mode!" A blue portal opened on the field before a woman dressed in a white dress, purple boots, a matching hat, long blue violet hair with a lighter shade of blue on the right side, and riding a blue-green glass broom appeared.

 **Wind Witch-Ice Bell: LV 3. Att: 1000/Def: 1000**

Ice Bell began to form an ice ball from her staff. "And whenever she's summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" The monster then launched the ice ball on 102, who quietly grunted in annoyance.

 **102: 8000-7500**

"Now I normal summon my Wind Witch-Glass Bell." A white skinned teen with light green hair, wore a white dress, a blue witch hat, matching boots, a large red tie and rode a blue broom appeared on the field.

 **Wind Witch-Glass Bell: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1500**

"And whenever SHE'S summoned, I get to add a Wind Witch monster from my deck to my hand." A card popped out of Wendy's deck before she added it to her hand. "And since I have two wind monsters on my field, I can special summon Wind Witch-Snow Bell from my hand!" A blue portal opened between the monsters before a white ball with two small angelic wings and a blue top appeared.

 **Wind Witch-Snow Bell: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 100**

"I now tune my level 4 Glass Ball with my level 3 Ice Bell!" Glass Ball turned into 4 green rings as Ice Bell entered it. "I Synchro summon…..Wind Witch-Winter Bell!" The rings erupted,creating a pillar of green energy to appear on the field. Once it died out, a monster with long wing-like light blue arms, a blue-green sphere for a body, and a long dark purple leg stood in front of Wendy.

 **Wind Witch-Winter Bell: LV 7. Att: 2400/Def: 2000**

"And thanks to her ability, I can choose one Wind Witch monster in my graveyard and you lose 200 points times its level, and the monster I choose Glass Bell!" The spirit of Glass Bell appeared on the field before phasing through 102, making him grunt in pain.

 **102: 7500-6700**

"Nice, Wendy already took out a lot of life points!" Happy cheered with his paw raised high.

"Perhaps, but it's far from over." Carla advised, watching the duel closely.

"Now I tune level 1 Snow Bell with my level 7 Winter Bell!" Snow Bell turned into a single green ring as Winter Bell entered it. "With the cool breeze of Snow Bell and the strong defense of Winter Bell, I now synchro summon a beast of true beauty. Come forth…..Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The ring erupted as one of Natsu's most powerful dragons appeared in front of the bluenette with a powerful roar.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

102 narrowed his eyes a bit as he felt the shockwave of the dragon's power. He had heard rumors of a dragon made of crystals that could stop any monster's abilities, and now he was facing it. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Then I'm up!" Lucy placed her fingers on the top card….

 _ **Use me miss Lucy, I can help.**_ A male voice called out in her mind, getting her to blink.

"Lucy, you okay?" Loke asked in confusion.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She drew her card and widened her eyes as she saw the voice actually belonged to one of her new monsters. "Okay, I now summon the horse that descends from the skies…..Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" The ground suddenly began to shake as a bluestone ross from it. Before anyone to react…..the stone suddenly shattered as a bright blue light shot out of it.

" **NNYYAAHHH!"** A horse could be heard in the room as the light died out. When it did, everyone saw a white horse with large yellow-feathered wings, a blue stone could be seen on each wing, a long white tail, a blue horn and matching eye appeared before Lucy.

 **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200**

Everyone expect 102 were awed at the new beast, who landed in front of Lucy before lowering his head a bit. **"Miss Lucy, I'm here to help you however I can."** Sapphire Pegasus said stoicly.

"Wow, okay." Lucy slowly reached out her hand before softly stroking the monster's head, making him sigh a bit.

 _ **The Crystal Beasts? I suppose it is fitting for Layla's daughter to have such an archetype.**_ 102 thought as he saw Lucy pulled back.

"I activate Sapphire Pegasus' ability! I can now choose a Crystal Beast from my hand, deck or graveyard and place them in my spell/trap card zone!" Lucy's deck before to glow before a yellow stone appeared before her.

"Huh? I thought Lucy chose a monster, so why-"

" **Because whenever a Crystal Beast is destroyed by battle, instead of going to the graveyard, they are placed in a stone-like state in the spell/trap card zone."** Black Rose advised as she had met some of the Crystal Beasts.

"I end my turn with a facedown." A card appeared next to the yellowstone before disappearing.

' _With Natsu'_

"So who's going first?" Natsu questioned 101, who was calmly sitting on his throne as Mira was standing a few feet in front of him.

" **Since you are the challenger, I suppose you can go first."** 101 said, his hands folded in front of him. He truly wanted to see how Natsu dueled first hand instead of watching it via a recording.

"Like Master said, you go first pinky." Mira said with a smirk.

" **Natsu, we have to keep your guard up in this duel."** Stardust advised. **"If he took control of someone like Mirajane, then he must have given her powerful cards."**

"Got it, I draw!" Natsu drew his first card before placing it in his hand. "I summon Apple Magician Girl in attack mode!" An apple with pink wings, flew onto the field before exploding, allowing a beautiful young woman with slightly tan skin, violet eyes wearing a red corset exposing her stomach, matching handwraps, red boots, a red witch hat and pink wings to appear with a wink.

 **Apple Magician Girl: LV 3. Att: 1200/Def: 800**

The spellcaster turned towards Natsu with a smile. **"Hello Natsu, I'm ready to fight whenever you're ready!"** Apple Magician Girl said with a big smile.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

" **You realize having a deck full of girls in magician clothing makes you a pervert right?"** Stardust's words made Natsu face-fault.

"Shut up! That's how the deck works!"

" **Still doesn't make you any less perverted."** The dragon slayer growled while Mira was laughing.

"Fine, I activate the spell Magician's Teleportation, which lets me special summon a spellcaster from my hand, so I summon Chocolate Magician Girl!" A blue portal opened on the field before a young woman with slightly tan skin, red eyes, long light blue hair that reached her back, and wore a dark blue chest armor, a short miniskirt, handwraps, leggings, matching boots, a dark blue magician's hat with a red heart on the forehead and bat-like wings appeared.

 **Chocolate Magician Girl: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1000**

Natsu then took a card in his hand. "And by activating her ability, I can discard a spellcaster to draw a card, so I send Kiwi Magician Girl!" He then sent one card to the graveyard before drawing a card. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Then it's my turn!" Mira drew her card with a smirk. "Since you have two monsters, I can normal summon Eagle Shark without sacrificing a monster." The floor in front of her liquified before the shark monster Juvia used in their last duel was brought out.

 **Eagle Shark: LV 5. Att: 1000/ Def: 2000**

"And because I have Eagle Shark-"

"You can special summon Panther Shark, right?" Natsu remembered about the cards in his duel with Juvia.

"Hmm, you are smarter than you look, especially with that damn hair color." Even if it isn't her, Natsu still felt hurt from her words. "And to answer your question, yes I can!" Panther Shark shot out of the ground while roaring.

 **Panther Shark: LV 5. Att: 1100/Def: 2000**

"Next, I play the spell Double summon, which as its name says, lets me summon again, so come out Friller Rabca!" A skinny yellow shark with spiked fins and yellow eyes appeared next to its shark companions.

 **Friller Rabca: LV 3. Att: 700/Def: 1500**

One of Mira's cards suddenly began to glow. "And since I normal summoned a fish monster, I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" For a third time, the ground turned to water as a skinny blue shark with a white disk on top and green eyes appeared.

 **Shark Stickers: LV 3. Att: 200/Def: 1000**

"Shit, she has four monster on the field."

" **And this isn't the end."** All four sharks turned to blobs of blue energy as they entered two crimson portals.

"And now I overlay my level 5 Eagle Shark and Panther Shark, as well as Shark Stickers and Friller Rasca. Now I build the overlay networks and XYZ summon, Black Ray Lancer, and Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Mira roared in the sky as her body was covered in a pink aura as the overlay networks exploded. The first monster was a black and purple fish-like monster with large fins on its back and wielding a long red javelin, while the second was a large blue humanoid monster with yellow armor, several light blue orbs scattered on its body, a large white fin-like cape and a long yellow staff with a blue orb on the tip. The Number 73 was located on its left thigh.

 **Black Ray Lancer: Rank 3. Att: 2100/Def: 600**

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash: Rank 5. Att: 2400/Def: 1400**

Abyss Splash barely touched the ground, yet a large shockwave erupted, pushing Natsu back a few inches. "Woah, that's powerful."

" **It is a Number, so we shouldn't expect an easy fight."**

"Now before I attack, I play Lancer's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can negate the effects of one monster on your field, and I choose Chocolate Magician Girl!" Black Ray absorbed one of his purple overlay units before launching a bolt of pinkish lightning at Chocolate Magician Girl, making her scream in pain. "Now Abyss Splash, attack Chocolate Magician Girl! Oh, and whenever he battles, by using an overlay unit, I can double his attack points!" Abyss absorbed an overlay unit while he was covered in a blue aura.

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash: 2400-4800**

"Before you do, I play my trap, Magician's Defense!" A trap with an image of Apple and Dark Magician Girl focusing magic ross from the ground. "With this, as long as I have a spellcaster, any damage I take is cut in half!" Abyss Splash launching a wave of water, which struck Chocolate Magician Girl before she exploded. Apple created a barrier around Natsu, muffling the damage, though he did grunt a bit.

 **Natsu: 8000-6400**

"Now Black Ray Lancer, attack Apple Magician Girl with Submersive Lance!" Lancer rushed in to strike Natsu's monster.

"Sorry Mira, but that's not happening!" Natsu grinned as Apple summoned a red apple-shaped ball of energy. "Whenever Apple Magician Girl is about to be attacked, I can summon a level 5 or lower Magician Girl from me hand, so here comes one that might leave a sour taste in your mouth, Lemon Magician Girl!" Apple Magician Girl threw up an apple shaped ball of pink energy in the air before it dispersed. What stood in its place was young woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, a tannish skin and wore a yellow magician's outfit, green ribbons tied around her waist, long white socks, large round orange earrings and white fairy wings.

 **Lemon Magician Girl: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 600**

"Now since Apple used her ability, you have to attack Lemon Magician girl with half of your monster's attack points!" Apple sent a wave of pink energy at Black Ray Lancer, making it moan weakingly.

 **Black Ray Lancer: 2100-1050**

"Whatever! Black Ray Lancer, attack Lemon Magician Girl!" Getting over its shock, Lancer threw its lance at Lemon.

"Sorry, but what goes around comes around! When Lemon is attacked, I can special summon a level 6 or lower spellcaster from my hand, then your monster has to attack my monster with half of its attack points, so I summon out Dark Magician Girl!" Like with Apple, Lemon summoned a sphere of yellow energy into her hands before she threw it to the air, allowing Dark Magician Girl to appear on the field with a wink.

 **Dark Magician Girl: LV 6. Att: 2000/1700**

 **Black Ray Lancer: Att: 1050-525**

" **Time to go bye bye!"** Dark Magician Girl said while dodging Lancer's attack and firing a ball of pink energy into its stomach, causing it to explode.

 **Mira: 8000-6525**

"Grrr, fine! I end my turn with a facedown! Go pinky!" Even if it wasn't the real Mira speaking, just hearing her voice insult him broke Natsu's heart.

"Mira…..I promise I'm gonna get you back."

" **We will Natsu, no matter what."** Apple and Lemon nodded in agreement from their friend's words, getting their duelist to smile.

"What would I do without you guys?" Meanwhile, 101 was calmly watching the duel, resting his chin on his hands.

 _ **It may only the the second turn, but Dragneel was able to keep their life points almost even. Let's see how he and his friends last.**_ He thought while inwardly smirking as some of the crystals in the room absorbed some of the dueling energy.

' _With Fairy Tail'_

"KEEP PUSHING, WE MUST GET TO THE TOWER TO HELP NATSU!" Makarov said as he punched through Giant Soldier of Stone, causing him to fall back and crumble away. While the second wave was a bit tougher than the last, the mages of Fairy Tail were able to push them back and were now slowly making their way forward.

"Huh, these guys aren't so tough." Jet said while punching a Skeleton Knight away.

"Yeah, we could probably beat them all by ourselves!" Droy said confidently.

*Rumble*

" **QUAKE!"** The ground began to split in the middle, forcing the guild and Dark Magician's forces to split into two groups. **"HERE I COME HUMANS!"** The right side watched in shock as 106 began to rush towards them, each footstep shook the ground slightly. He leaped forward before slamming his foot on the ground, causing a large explosion to occur between the wizards. Some wizards tried to blast the Number, but his skin was truly impenetrable. **"That tickles!"** Laughing manically, he began to swat wizard by wizard like flies, sending them flying in the distance.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"No idea, but we gotta stop it! Knuckle Plant!" Several fist-shaped vines shot out of the ground before punching the Number. However, he didn't even flinch, but he did look at them with a bored expression.

" **Come on, is dat the best ya got?"**

"No, this is! Take Over: Rock Arm!" Elfman jumped from the smoke with a rock-covered hand, ready to punch the Number's lights out.

*SMACK*

"AAHHH!" Only for his fist to punch 106's face, and not budge one bit. The Number glanced at Elfman, whose face scrunched in pain before he grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground, making it crack.

" **Huh, yous must be dat white witch's brother. I guess killing you would be good to control her."** He slowly raised his foot, ready to stomp him out.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" A spiral of metal shards struck 106 on the back, making him stumble slightly. He turned around to see a grinning Gajeel, his arms covered in metal. "Geehee, about time they started sending out some real challenges." He said with slight arrogance, making the Number raise a brow.

" **You got guts human, let's see how they look outside!"** With that, he rushed towards Gajeel, his fist raised high. The iron dragon jumped back ust in the nick of time as 106 slammed the ground, causing it to crack.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Reeling back his left arm, Gajeel launched a long metal pole at 106, hoping to hit him on the cheek.

*Ding*

That is…..until he caught it with his left hand, making his eyes widen in shock. **"Sorry little fairy, that dat won't hurt me….."** Slowly, 106 closed his left hand, bending Gajeel's left arm as he screamed in pain. **"Dat's right, scream all ya want, but I'm gonna make sure you beg for-"**

"Sold Script: Water!" 106 was suddenly hit by a body of water, making him turn to see Levy pointing at him. "Cana, now!"

"Hey big guy, try this! Card Magic: Lightning Ace!" Cana shouted as she threw several cards on the water. Seconds later, they began to conduct a large amount of electricity, which coursed through 106's body, making him 'scream' in pain.

"And here comes Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman's whole body began to glow before he became the beast he used against Sole during the Battle with Phantom Lord. With a roar of pride, the sister sibling rammed his shoulder onto the Number, sending him crashing into the ground. " **HA, that's how a real man fights!"**

"Think we got him?" To their surprise, 106 began to laugh while standing up.

" **Alright fairies, I gotta admit that hurt. Maybe I'll have some fun with ya before I kill you. Doesn't that sound grand?"** The Number stood up, cracking his knuckles as he was prepared to show just how powerful he really was.

' _With Erza'_

" **Now then, I'm up."** 105 said before drawing his next card, letting out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked with a raised brow.

" **Oh, it's just the card I drew was something I'd needed to end this."** He then took a card before showing it to Erza. **"First, during my main phase, by using an overlay unit from a Battlin Boxer monster on the field, I can special summon another Battlin Boxer Shadow in attack mode!"** One of Lead Yoke's overlay units disappeared before a shadow began to rise from the ground, revealing Shadow once more. Much to Erza's surprise, the right side of Lead Yoke's restricts shattered as he began to glow a red aura.

 **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke: 2200-3000**

"How did Lead Yoke gain more power?" 105 chuckled at her question.

" **Simple: when Lead Yoke losses an overlay unit, he gains 800 attack points, and if he was to be destroyed, he can detach an overlay unit."**

 _So I have to find a way to stop his ability or he could gain another 800 attack points._

" **Now I normal summon Battlin Boxer Headgeared in attack mode."** A boxer with somewhat blue skin, red gloves with a matching headgear and glowing red eyes appeared on the field.

 **Battlin Boxer Headgeared: LV 4. Att: 1000/Def: 1800**

Soon, a card popped out of 105's deck before he sent it to the grave. **"Whenever this monster is normal summoned, I get to ditch a Battlin Boxer from my deck, and because the one I sent was Glassjaw, I get to add a Battlin Boxer from my hand, so come back Sparrer!"** His graveyard began to glow before he took Sparrer and added it to his hand. **"Now, I overlay my level 4 Shadow and Headgeared!"** Both warrior types turned into red blobs of energy before entering a crimson portal. **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon…...Number 79: Battlin Boxer Nova Kaiser!"** The crimson portal exploded as a large warrior clad in red and yellow armor, large wings, a Gundam-like head and the number 79 on the left side of its torso appeared.

 **Number 79: Battlin Boxer Nova Kaiser: Rank 4. Att: 2300/Def: 1600**

The Number barely stepped on the floor, yet it sent a powerful gust of wind that blew through Erza's scarlet hair. **"Impressed? I hope so."**

"You've finally decided to get serious and use a Number?" 105 actually raised a brow at her question before chuckling. "Did I say something funny?"

" **In a way, yes. You assumed I was taking this duel seriously, but to be honest I was. The first round was to see how much power you had, and I have to say, it's not bad."** He pointed his hand at her before clenching it. **"I'm a warrior, which means I seek a true fight, and miss Scarlet, I believe you can provide it for me."** Now it was Erza's turn to chuckle.

"If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you'll get."

" **Good, because it's time I showed you the true potential of a Number. Firstly, for every overlay on Nova Kaiser, he gains 100 attack points and last I checked, there are two."**

 **Number 79: Battlin Boxer Nova Kaiser: 2300-2500**

" **Now my Kaiser's gonna attack your Cowboy with Rocket Fist!"** Nova Kaiser's wings suddenly ignited before he was launched forward, fist raised high.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Mirror Force!" A rainbow-colored barrier appeared in front of Erza as she smirked. "Sorry, but you'll have to do-" However, she was cut off when 105 started to chuckle.

" **Clever, but it's still not enough because I play my own trap, Jolt Counter!"** 105's trap ross, revealing an image of Glassjaw before punched by another Battlin Boxer. **"You see, with this trap, if my opponent was going to activate something during the battle phase while I control a Battlin Boxer, this trap negates it, so bye bye to your Mirror Force!"** Nova Kaiser broke through the barrier before slamming his fist into Cowboy, causing him to explode. **"Now Lead Yoke, attack Titania directly with Heavy Fist!"** Lead Yoke jumped into the air before slamming his fist hard on the ground, sending a red fist-shaped energy blast at Erza.

"AAHHHH!" The force from the attack pushed Erza a few feet before her back hit the wall.

*BOOM*

If that wasn't hard enough, Lead Yoke's attack continued before it destroyed part of the wall, leaving a sizeable hole in the process. Erza could only look in shock from the power of the attack. "Just for one attack, it could cause that much damage." She then turned towards 105, who had his arms crossed while raising a brow. _I have to be careful, or else I'll be destroyed._

The battle will continue, with explosive results. Can our heroes pull out of this situation, or will they be the first to be extinct from the Numbers?

 **And…...that is the end of this chapter. I hope this was a good start to the duels, I just wanted to post the first part of the 3 part duel finale of the Numbers arc. The battles from this point are going to be even more epic, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. So, who else was disappointed with the end of Fairy Tail? I mean it was a sweet ending, but come on, where the hell was the kiss! Anyways, I promise if this story reaches that point, we will get a way better ending.**

 **So I could still take deck requests for team Natsu, maybe some other wizards, but the decks already used are not allowed, which means Constellars and Stellarknights are out.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything. Also, check out my other stories if you want.**

 **Next time: Assault on Number Castle part 3!**


	32. Chapter 32: Assault on Number Castle pt3

**HELLO EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another duel filled chapter of Dueling Tail. I'm sorry if it has been a while, but with two new stories and my summer vacation ending, things have been a bit hectic. Trust me, the finale of this arc will be epic, and Edolas will have just as much epicness as it can.**

 **Drakedragon297: Yeah, but if I do reach that point, I will make the ending more epic.**

 **EH-01: I know, I've thought about it for a while.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Yup, they were able to deal at least some damage, though it can change at any moment. And yeah, facing off against 106 is going to be a big challenge, so here's to hoping my friend.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: Thanks my dude and thanks for that compliment.**

 **Hell blood dragon: I never did that for this story, but I may do it.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Thanks and their duel will keep getting epic. Also, yeah, they are kind of a part of his harem, though we will see him handle them after this arc. Red Eyes already has a duelist and it isn't Natsu, though we will see about the ending for this story.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: Thank you.**

 **StreakFreak: I'd say Erza since not only does she have some level of fire magic, but is also a knight, something Natsu really isn't.**

 **Oro03910: Wow, that's deep my friend.**

 **So to recap: The duel at Number Castle began, with Erza giving 105 some damage, though he was quickly able to turn things around. Meanwhile with her new deck, Lucy and Wendy were able to set up a good defense against 102 while Nate did the same against 103. As for Natsu, he and the now controlled Mira were giving the other a hard time, using both Numbers and Magician Girls. The guild down below were able to take down yet another wave of monsters when 106 appeared, ready to take them all down. Now let's see how the battle continues…**

 **P.S: Nate is voiced by Johny Yong Bosch**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.**

 **Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.**

 **Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _With Nate'_

" **My turn human."** 103 drew her next card and looked at it, coming up with a winning strategy. **"First I'll summon Aurora Wing in attack mode."** A slick white bird with large, aurora-like wings, a matching tailfeather and mane appeared in front of 103.

 **Aurora Wing: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1600**

" **Next I play the spell Monster Reborn, which revives my Crystalzero."** A blue portal opened on the field before Number 94 reappeared in front of 103.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero: Rank 5. Att: 2200/Def: 1600**

" **Be careful Nate, she's planning something big."** Red Dragon Archfiend advised.

"I know." Nate replied with narrowed eyes.

" **Now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Crystalzero!"** The water Number card turned into a blue blob of energy before entering a large crimson portal in the sky. **"With this one monster, I XYZ summon…...Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!"** The portal exploded as Crystalzero appeared, only this time it wielded a large black and purple shield on the left and a long purple spear on the right.

 **Full Armored Crystalzero: Rank 6. Att: 2200-2700/Def: 1600**

" **Because I used a Rank 5 Water XYZ monster to summon her, my new Crystalzero gains 500 attack points for each material equipped."**

"You revived the first Crystalzero in order to bring a much more powerful monster." 103 nodded, getting the human to smirk. "Interesting."

" **I once again use the effect of my field spell Ice Fire World to make my Aurora Wing count as two monsters!"** The ground opened, allowing a ice sculpture that resembled Aurora Wing to appear next to the original before they both turned into two blobs of blue energy and entered the Overlay Network. **"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon…...Ice Beast Zerofyne!"** The Network exploded as a humanoid creature with light blue skin(most likely ice), sharp dark blue wings, arms and skirt and a matching helmet appeared in front of her, bringing another large wave of cold towards their opponents.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne: Rank 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2200**

" **Now Full Armored Crystalzero shall-"** Before 103 could finish, chains suddenly surrounded the large XYZ, causing it to moan in pain.

"I activate Fiendish Chain to prevent your monster from attacking." Nate raised a brow as he heard 103 chuckling.

" **Thank you for that human, because now I can activate Zerofyne's ability. By using one overlay unit, I can not only negate all faceup cards on your field, but she gains 300 attack points for each one."** Nate's eyes widened in horror as one of Zerofyne's overlay units disappeared. The XYZ opened her arms before unleashing a large blizzard, freezing not only his trap, but also Chaos King Archfiend. The chains around Crystalzero froze before she broke them with relative ease.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne: 2000-2600**

" **Now Crystalzero, attack his Chaos King Archfiend with Depth Lance!"** Crystalzero raised her lance before throwing it at Chaos King, piercing its chest before it explode. Nate grunted as he felt the shockwaves strike his body.

 **Nate: 8000-7900**

 _Clever, she was able to nullify my trap._ However, Nate was cut from his thoughts as his feet suddenly felt cold. Looking down, his eyes widened as his left foot was beginning to freeze. "What in Earthland…."

" **That is a consequence for taking damage during a duel with me. I am known as the queen of the cold, and those who oppose me or my brother shall have a frozen grave."**

" **You gonna be okay?"**

"Yes, it's more of a nuisance than anything."

" **Ice Beast Zerofyne, attack him directly. Shard Storm!"** Opening her arms, Zerofyne launched a barrage of sharp ice towards Nate, who crossed his arms to lessen the attack. Even so, his clothes began to rip and one shard successfully cut his right cheek, drawing some blood.

 **Nate: 7900-5300**

Nate then extended his arm as his last facedown, which had an image of a yellow demon tearing through reality. "Because I took battle damage, I'm allowed to activate Damage Gate. Now I can special summon one monster whose attack is equal or less than the damage I took, so I choose Chaos King Archfiend!" The field suddenly ripped opened, allowing Nate's Synchro monster to reappear.

" **Hmmm, that was rather clever human. For now, I shall place these cards facedown, and end my turn."** Two cards briefly appeared on the field before disappearing. **"You aren't with those humans, yet you assist them. Why?"**

"I could ask the same thing about you. To me, it looks like you hate humans, but not all of them. So tell me, whay do something like this?" 103 narrowed her eyes before sighing.

" **Humanity has shown me time after time that they cannot be trusted. All of them are greed, and care little for the other."**

"You can't make that kind of judgement just from a few people. Not everyone is like that." Nate's eyes saddened before a brief moment. "When I was young, my family, my village, it was destroyed….by duel monsters." He clenched his fist, memories of his friends and family being slaughtered by large creatures flashed in his mind. "I wanted to hate them, to try and end their lives once and for all." He then turned to Red Dragon. "But I learned that judging an entire group just because of the actions of a few is unfair. Everyone's different: you, me, your brother, and everyone else. They're here because you took one of their family members, and I'm here to keep a promise." His green eyes glared at 103 as he raised his Duel Disk. "And there's no way in hell we're letting you get away with that." Red Dragon Archfiend nodded his head proudly while 103 kept a calm expression. However, even she was a bit shocked by his tone. Was he right, is it really fair to ridicule an entire race just because a few bad things happened?

 _ **No, I can't….I won't doubt myself.**_ She told herself while holding her locket, the same one her lover had given her….before humans took him from her. _**I must avenge Eugene, or I will never forgive myself.**_ Closing her eyes, 103 opened them to match Nate's glare. **"While I respect your determination, I won't simply allow you to foil my brother's plan."**

"Then I'll have to make you!" He drew his next card before smirking. "First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He did so before adding them to his hand. "Then I'll summon Chain Resonator to the field in attack mode!" A small black creature that looked similar to Barrier Resonator, only it had black chains on its back and two devil-like horns on its head appeared next to Chaos King with a mischievous giggle.

 **Chain Resonator: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 100**

Chain Resonator then lapped its instruments, allowing a small soundwave to occur. "And if I summon Chain Resonator while a Synchro monster is on the field, I get to bring another Resonator from my deck, so I summon Red Resonator!" Nate's deck began to glow before a ring of fire appeared on the field, revealing another resonator with a flame body and two horn-shaped flames on its head, as well as a strange set of wings.

 **Red Resonator: LV 2. Att: 600/Def: 200**

"And whenever he's special summoned, I can choose one monster on the field and gain life points based on its attack, so I choose your Full Armored Crystalzero!" Flames began to surround both Nate and Crystalzero, the latter began to thaw out of the ice.

 **Nate: 5300-8000**

" **Not bad, you got all your life points back."** Red Dragon complimented with a smirk.

"Thanks, but that's not all. I play the spell card De-Synchro, which returns Chaos King Archfiend back to my deck in exchange for Red Warg and Barrier Resonator." Chaos King began to glow before returning to Nate's Extra Deck, allowing both Red Warg and Barrier Resonator to return in defense mode.

 **Red Warg: LV 6. Att: 1400/Def: 2200**

 **Barrier Resonator: LV 1. Att: 300/Def: 800**

" **Impressive, you have four monsters on your field."** 103 admitted, though she still kept her calm nature. **"Show me how far your determination will go."**

"Alright, let me show you. I tune level 2 Red Resonator with level 6 Red Warg!" Red Resonator giggled while tapping its instrument, turning into two green rings that surrounded Red Warg. "Now watch as the dragon of absolute power arises to bring judgment onto you." He snapped his fingers as the rings erupted, followed by the sound of a powerful roar. "Come forth….Red Dragon Archfiend!" Nate's guardian duel monster appeared in front of him with a powerful roar.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

The area around the two duelists began to crack under the pressure of the roar while the hidden crystals inside began absorbing more duel energy. **"Time to show you what happens when you mess with us."** Red Dragon said while crossing his claws. 103 didn't both to respond. Rather, she kept her calm composure.

"Next, I play the Red Dragon Vase spell card, which lets me draw two cards when I control a Red Dragon Archfiend." Nate drew his next two cards before adding them to his hand. "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Full Armored Crystalzero with Absolute Powerforce!" Igniting his right claw, Red Dragon Archfiend roared as he flew towards Crystalzero, ready to strike her down. However, 103's left facedown ross, revealing an image of Utopia switching places with Utopia Ray.

" **Not so fast, I activate XYZ Revenge Shuffle! With this, if an XYZ monster is targeted for an attack, I can return it to my extra deck in change for reviving one XYZ in my graveyard, attaching this trap as its Overlay unit, so I revive Number 94: Crystalzero!"** Full Armored Crystalzero began to glow before it disappeared, allowing the original Crystalzero to take its place as the trap became its Overlay unit. Using its only Overlay unit, Crystalzero launched a wave of cold air towards Red Dragon Archfiend, freezing parts of his body, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Clever, but…" Taking one of his last three cards, Nate revealed a spell with a female wearing a toga drinking from a decorative chalice. "I activate the spell Forbidden Chalice, and use it on your Crystalzero. Sure it gains 400 attack points, but then its effects are negated." 103 let out a small gasp as a large chalice appeared above Crystalzero before it poured a glowing liquid on her.

 **Crystalzero: 2200-2600**

Crystalzero moaned as her ice powers disappeared, allowing Red Dragon Archfiend to impale Ice Beast Zerofyne through the chest, causing her to explode.

 **103: 7000-6600**

"I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appeared in front of Nate before it disappeared.

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

" **My move."** 102 said in a monotone voice as he drew his next card. **"I summon Star Seraph Scepter in attack mode."** A strange teal color satellite with several glowing veins and two large spikes coming from its head.

 **Star Seraph Scepter: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 400**

102's deck then began to glow before a card ejected out of it. **"And because I summoned this monster, I can add a Star Seraph monster to my hand. Since I summoned a Star Seraph monster, I can special summon Star Seraph Sovereignty from my hand."** A golden portal opened next to Sky Pegasus before a brown and yellow throne appeared.

 **Star Seraph Sovereignty: LV 4. Att: 800/Def: 2000**

" **If I summon this monster from my hand, I get to draw one card, and if it happens to be another Star Seraph monster, I get to special summon it."**

"Woah, if he gets it right, then he'll have four monsters." Happy said in slight shock and fear.

"Yes, which means he'll be able to summon another Number if he wanted to." Carla added with her paws crossed. 102 placed his fingers on the top card of his deck before slowly drawing it out. He then looked at it, but they couldn't tell if he was happy since he kept his blank expression.

" **The card I drew….is Star Seraph Sword."** He then placed it on his Duel Disk before the sword fairy appeared.

 **Star Seraph Sword: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 1000**

The three monsters began to transform into three blobs of yellow energy as they entered a crimson portal above the sky. **"Now I overlay my Star Seraph Sword, Sovereignty and Specter. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network at XYZ summon….Number 16: Shock Master!"** The crimson portal exploded, allowing a large red spider-like machine with a drill-like beck, three yellow horns, orange eyes and a tattoo of a light blue 15 on the back.

 **Number 16: Shock Master: Rank 4. Att: 2300/Def: 1600**

As soon as the Number appeared on the field, a large gust of wind pushed through the field, forcing everyone aside from 102 to cover up. "Geez, is it always like this when he brings out one of those Numbers?" Loke asked rhetorically.

" **I'm not done yet, because I now activate my Specter's special ability. Because I used him for an XYZ summon with two other monsters, I can now destroy one card on your field, and I choose Heartfilia's facedown. Aurora Beam!"** The spirit of Scepter appeared on the field before it fired a beam of light at Lucy's facedown, which was revealed to be a Mirror Force trap, and destroyed it. **"And after using that, I draw one card."**

 _Damn, I wanted to save that for later._ Lucy thought with gritted teeth as 102 drew his next card.

" **Now I activate the effect of my Sky Pegasus. By using an Overlay unit, I can send one monster on your field to the graveyard, unless you pay 800 life points to stop it. I choose Heartfilia's Sapphire Pegasus."**

"Not so fast!" Wendy shouted as she extended her right arm towards Crystal Wing. "I can negate one monster special ability, and I choose to stop-" However, she was cut off when a bolt of lightning suddenly struck Crystal Wing, making it scream in pain.

" **I will not allow you to disrupt my plan Sky Maiden, which is why I activate the trap XYZ Wrath."** 102's left facedown, which had an image of a large robot shooting lightning in the sky, ross up. **"By simply discarding my Star Seraph Sage, I can negate the effect of one level 5 or higher monster on your field, and destroy it."** Crystal Wing continued to roar before it exploded.

"Crystal Wing!"

" **Wendy, you have to stay focused."** Black Rose advised. Even she had to admit that wasn't a bad move. **"Miss Heartfilia, you'll have to choose."**

" **Miss Lucy."** Sapphire Pegasus spoke up, getting Lucy's attention. **"Whatever you decide, I will be with you all the way."**

"Then…...I choose to take the damage." 102 raised his brow slightly. "I won't sacrifice my friends just save myself. I could never forgive myself."

"Aye, you go Lucy!"

 _ **She chooses to take the damage instead of sacrificing her monsters….just like Layla.**_ 102 shook his sadness while focusing his attention on Lucy. **"Very well child of Layla, I accept your choice. Sky Pegasus, if you would."** The winged horse opened its wings before unleashing a barrage of glowing feathers, forcing Lucy to cross her arms.

 **Lucy: 8000-7000**

" **Now I activate the effect of Shock Master. By using an overlay unit, I can choose either a monster, spell or trap card, and until the end of your turn, you cannot activate cards of that type. I choose monsters."** Shock Master absorbed one of its Overlay units before it sent a large shockwave onto the field. Sky Pegasus began to moan in pain as his effects were negated. **"Shock Master, attack Sky Pegasus now, Electric Distortion!"** Electricity began to conduct under the Number before it fired it towards Sapphire Pegasus.

"Before you do that, I play my trap!" Wendy's facedown ross, revealing an image of a Raggedy Ann-like doll dodging a spring arm. "This turn, any damage me or Lucy take this turn is cut in half!" Just as the electricity struck Sapphire Pegasus, a green barrier appeared around Lucy. The winged beast screamed in pain as it exploded, causing some electricity to strike Lucy, who grunted in pain. Just as Sapphire Pegasus disappeared, a rather damaged blue sapphire appeared in Lucy's spell and trap card zone.

 **Lucy: 7000-6750**

" **Good work Wendy, you were able to lessen the damage."** Black Rose complimented.

"Yeah, thanks Wendy." The bluenette smiled while giving a nod.

" **You were willing to use your own card to protect your partner. Noble, but it won't save you."** 102 extended his arm towards Wendy. **"Sky Pegasus, attack the Sky Maiden with Radiant Horn!"** Sky Pegasus' horn began to glow before it fired a beam of light at Wendy's chest, pushing her back a few feet.

 **Wendy: 8000-7100**

Despite the lessened blow, Wendy still fell on one knee. "Hang in there child!" Since she couldn't just pull Wendy out of danger, the best Carla could do was encourage her to fight.

"Woah, this 102 guy's really pushed Lucy and Wendy, even if they work together." Happy said while Loke narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, and the worst part is he isn't even going all the way."

"Huh?!"

"Dumo-102 trained me, and even at my best, he only used about a quarter of his true power and judging y how he switch things around, I doubt he's using half of his true power. Lucy and Wendy need to be careful or it'll be over for both of them."

" **I place three cards facedown, and end my turn."** 102 glanced at Lucy, who was breathing a bit loudly. **"I gave you the chance to surrender, and this is the consequence for rejecting my generosity."**

"Generosity? How is kidnapping my friends generosity?!" She looked at him with a deep glare. "I don't care if you did know my mom, I won't let you get away with this!"

" **Fine then…."** He looked at Wendy. **"Make your move Sky Maiden."**

" **Can you stand dear?"**

"Y-yeah, just a bit wobbly." She gave her dragon a smile before drawing her next card. _Okay, since he used that Shock Master's ability, I can't depend on my monsters, at least not their abilities. All I can do is stall._ "I set one monster facedown." A card appeared in front of Wendy sideways. "Then I put one card facedown. Your move Lucy."

"Thank Wendy." Taking a deep breath, Lucy placed her fingers on her deck before drawing. "I play the spell card Crystal Tree!" The ground before to crack before a greyish tree with no leaves on it appeared. "Then I play the spell card Crystal Beacon, which can only be played if I have at least 2 Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zones. Now I can summon a Crystal Beast from my deck!"

"So that's what those rocks are. Wow Lucy, you're actually smart!" Lucy turned around to give Happy a quick glare before she heard another voice.

 **Use me, use me Miss Lucy!** A rather childish voice called out from her deck. A card popped out before she placed it on her duel disk. A red stone suddenly appeared before it shattered, revealing a small purple creature with four long ears, a light blue belly, a large red orb on the end of its tail and big red eyes, along with a very small red dot on its forehead.

 **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 300**

The small creature stretched her legs before turning towards Lucy with a cute smile. **"Hello Miss Lucy!"** she said cheerfully.

"Y-you were the one who called me." Ruby nodded before she ran up and began circling Lucy.

" **Yup, I was so excited to fight with you, i practically jumped out the deck!"** She stopped to nudge her duelist's leg, who giggled before kneeling down to pet her.

"Well It's nice to meet you Ruby, but we need to focus on the duel, okay?"

" **Okay!"** Ruby ran back to her zone while cutely growling at 102.

"Because I special summoned Ruby Carbuncle, I can use her special ability!" Yelling happily, Ruby raised her tail as it began to glow a red light. "Now I can special summon as many Crystal Beasts as I want from my spell and trap card zones, so come back Sapphire Pegasus and say hello to Topaz Tiger!" Both the blue and yellow stones began to glow before they shattered into pieces, releasing the creatures inside. On Ruby's left was Sapphire Pegasus, but on her right was a new monster, which was a white tiger with black stripes, a spike came out of each leg, yellow eyes and a large spike coming out of his head.

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1000**

The new monster roared before slowly turning towards Lucy. **"How may I be of service Miss Lucy?"** He asked stoically.

"Woah, a tiger. Hello Loke, is he like family to you?" happy asked innocently, getting Carla to facepalm while Loke chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't know. But at least Lucy has more backup." Lucy's deck began to glow before she took out and placed it on her middle spell and trap card zone, allowing an orange stone to appear.

"Because Sapphire Pegasus was summoned, I can place another Crystal Beast in my spell and trap card zone. But it won't stay there long." Taking one of her three cards, Lucy showed it to 102. The spell has a glowing red stone in the middle. "Cause I'm playing the Crystal Promise spell card, which lets me summon a Crystal Beast from my spell and trap card zone, so come out Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" The orange stone shattered before releasing a large grey mammoth with four tusks, white hair on its head, orange eyes and a large oval amber on its head.

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1600**

The large beast blew its trunk before looking at Lucy. **"Don't worry Miss Lucy, I'll crush the competition like a cookie!"** He shouted in an accent that resembled Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"I guess…..that's a good attitude to have." Chuckling a bit nervously, Lucy took a spell in her hand before putting it in her field spell zone. "Now I play the spell card Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins!" The area surrounding them began to change shape until it resembled a large roman colosseum with large stone towers and a large rainbow over their heads.

"Wow, its so pretty!" Wendy said in awe.

" **Yes, it's a rather peaceful arena."** Black Rose added with her own smile.

"It's like an actual area fight!" Not too far from the girls, Happy, Carla and Loke were seated in the front row.

"Now I place Rainbow Ruin's fourth ability! Since I have four Crystal beasts on my field, I get to draw one card." Lucy did so before activating it. "And the card I got is Crystal Release, and I think it'll put it on my Amber Mammoth!" Several stones appeared around Amber Mammoth before he absorbed them.

" **I feel even stronger!"**

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: Att: 1700-2500**

"Now it's time for payback. Topaz Tiger, attack Sky Pegasus!"

"Lucy, now's not a good time to be stupid!"

"Shut it cat, I have a plan." A smirk appeared on Lucy's face as Topaz Tiger began to glow. "You see, whenever Topaz Tiger attacks, he gains 400 attack points."

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Att: 1600-2000**

Roaring due to its power boost, Topaz Tiger lunged towards the Number, ready to strike it down. **"I activate my trap, Number Wall!"** 102 declared as his middle facedown ross. **"You won't be able to destroy my Number."** He raised a brow as Lucy didn't drop her smirk.

"So, but because I have more than three Crystal Beasts, I can send one to the Grave in order to negate your trap."

" **So you didn't send Sapphire Pegasus to the grave because it would've left you more open to an attack, yet now you're willing to use your monster to stop my trap? Very well, which do you choose?"**

" **Miss Lucy, use me."** Ruby suggested. **"I'm not that strong, but I know the others can help you win!"** Though she wished the spell wouldn't force her to sacrifice her monsters, Lucy had to do it in order to save Mira.

"Okay, then I sacrifice Ruby Carbuncle to negate your trap!" The small creature began to glow a red aura before she charged forward, effectively destroying 102's trap before entering the graveyard. "Sorry Ruby."

" **Let's not allow her be in vain. Now I pounce!"** Buckling his legs, Topaz Tiger jumped on Sky Pegasus before sinking his teeth into its neck, making it scream in pain before exploding.

 **102: 6700-6500**

"Now Amber Mammoth, attack Shock Master with Jewel Stomp!"

" **Yes madam!"** Blowing his trunk loudly, Amber Mammoth jumped high in the air before landing on the Number, crashing it to the ground before it exploded, making 102 grunt quickly.

 **102: 6500-6300**

The blonde smiled in satisfaction. Even if she had just gotten the Crystal Beasts, they were proving to be extremely reliable. "Now Sapphire Pegasus, attack 102 directly!" Raising his head as his horn shined bright, Sapphire Pegasus launched a beam of pure light at 102, who had his eyes were closed.

" **While I admit you've impressed me thus far….it's pointless."** He opened his eyes as the beam was just a few inches from his chest…..before entering a blue portal that appeared out of thin air, absorbing the attack entirely.

"WHAT?!" Another blue portal appeared underneath Lucy…...before Sapphire Pegasus' attack shot out of it. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" The Celestial wizard was suddenly flung several feet back, parts of her body was smoking from the intensity of the attack.

"LUCY/ **MISS LUCY!"**

 **Lucy: 6750-5850**

"What the heck happened?!" Happy asked astonished. Carla narrowed her eyes as she noticed one of 102's traps were raised up, revealing an image of a warrior trying to strike his foe, only for it to hit him back.

"It seems this 102 had a trick up his sleeve." She commented.

"I thought so…." Loke started while staring at his old friend/teacher with sad-filled eyes. "There's no way Dumon would take damage without thinking two steps ahead."

" **I activate the trap Dimension Wall, which forces my opponent to take any battle damage I would've taken. Though you should be grateful that your field spell halved the damage."**

"Lucy, are you okay?" Wendy asked in concern as her teammate slowly stood up, panting lightly.

"Y-yeah, I was just shocked, that's all."

" **I'm so sorry Miss Lucy."** Sapphire Pegasus lowered his head in shame. His target was 102, not his own duelist!

"It's fine Sapphire Pegasus." She took her last two cars before putting them on the field. "I end my turn with two cards."

' _With Natsu and Stardust'_

"My move." Natsu said before drawing his next card befores smiling. "I play the spell Card of Demise, which lets me draw until I have five cards, but if I don't use any of them in five turns, I have to send my whole hand to the grave." Natsu then drew five new cards before grinning. "Alright, now we're talking. I activate the spell Dark Magic Inheritance!" A spell with an image of Dark Magician tapped Dark Magician Girl's forehead appeared on the field. "Now by banishing two spells, like my Card of Demise and Magician's Teleportation, I get to add a spell or trap from my deck that has Dark Magician on it." Both of Natsu's previous spells appeared briefly on the field before disappearing. He then took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Now I play the spell Dark Magical Circle!" A glow circle that the Dark Magician normally uses appeared around the dragon slayer before his deck began to glow. "Now I can check the top three cards of my deck, and if any have dark Magician in the name, I get to add it. Otherwise I can put them back in any order I want."

"Hmm, like that'll make a difference idiot." Mira scoffed, making Natsu frown softly.

" **Don't let her get to you Natsu. Focus on the duel and we'll be able to help her."** Stardust reminded as Natsu sighed.

"I know, but it doesn't make things easier." Taking the top three cards, Natsu looked at them before adding the third one in his hand and placing the other two back in the same order. "The card I got is Sage's Stone, which can only work when Dark Magician Girl is on my field. Now it's time for her teacher to come out!" The sorceress in training squealed in excitement as a green portal opened up before her teacher, the dark Magician, entered the field with a stoic expression.

 **Dark Magician: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2100**

 _ **So, he finally brought out Dark Magician. This should be interesting.**_ 101 thought while watching the duel closely.

" **Glad you could make it Master."**

" **Remember, a magician must be aware of his or HER surroundings."** Dark Magician reminded, to which his apprentice stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, the green circle around Natsu's field began to glow.

"And because Dark Magician was special summoned, I get to banish a card on your field, so say goodbye to that facedown!"

" **HAAA!"** Raising his staff, Dark Magician launched a green sphere of energy onto Mira's facedown, causing it to enter a dark void.

"Idiot…"

*Splash*

Two large whirlpools appeared on the field, much to Natsu's shock. "What the hell?!" From inside the two whirlpools, two large half machine megalodon sharks appeared in front of Mira.

 **Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon: LV 8. Att: 2900/Def: 1300**

"You fell for it you idiot." Mira said with a dark smirk. "The card you banished was XYZ Dimension Splash, which can only work if it's banished while facedown. It lets me special summon two level 8 water monsters from my deck. The downside is they can't be tributed, they can't attack and their effects are negated."

 _Shit, she thought way ahead._

" **Relax, you can do this. Just use what you have to counter."**

"Right." Natsu then placed a spell in his duel disk, which had an image of both Dark Magician and Dark Magician attacking together. "I play the spell Dark Burning Magic, which only works when I have both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field. Now all your cards are destroyed!" Dark Magician raised his staff before his apprentice connected hers with it, charging green and pink magic.

" **Ready…"**

" **Aim….**

" **FIRE!"** Thrusting their staffs forward, the magicians launched a stream of green/pink energy onto Mira's field, effectively destroying all her monsters.

"Sorry about this Mira, but it's for your own good." Giving her an apologetic frown, Natsu made his next move. "Attack Mira directly!" Apple Magician Girl threw a red apple-shaped energy blast while Dark Magician and his apprentice fired their signature beams at Mira, striking her on the chest.

"AAAHHHHH!"

 **Mira: 6525-1225**

The She Devil fell on her back with a thud, making Natsu look away out of guilt. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Mira, and that was what he just did. **"Are you satisfied now 101?"** Stardust growled in anger. **"We've drained more than half of Mirajane's life points, now free her from your control."**

" **A deal…..is a deal."** 101 stood up from his throne as he walked up to Mira, who was standing on one knee while glaring at Natsu. The Number patted her shoulder before standing in front of her. **"But in all honesty, I don't have what it takes to reverse Nirvana."**

"WHAT?!"

" **While it is true that my scientists were responsible for creating it, I have no idea how to reverse it. It depends on one's will to break the spell, and Mira's will has broken after I 'reminded' her of her sister."** Natsu clenched his fists in anger while his eyes began to shift from black to amber, much like Stardust's. **"The least I can do now is battle in her place. Mirajane?"**

"Yes Master." Mira's Duel Disk began to glow before it disappeared, then reappeared on 101's left arm. "Show this idiot how weak he is compared to you!"

" **I will."**

" **Natsu?"** Stardust looked in worry as Natsu continued to glare at the Number. He could sense all the negative emotions he was letting off, and that wasn't good. **"I understand your anger, but you have to stay calm or else you lose Mira, your guild, and your freedom forever."**

"I end my turn." It came out as more like a growl than anything.

" **Very well, then….it's my move!"** The top card of his deck began to glow a red color before he drew it. **"It's time to get serious, don't you think Natsu Dragneel? First, I'll play Level Draw, which lets me target a monster on your field and I can draw cards equal to its level, and I choose the Dark Magician"** 101 drew seven new cards before he chuckled. **"It would seem I have all I need to destroy you. I summon Double Fin Shark in attack mode."** A large burgundy shark with several sharp fins and white eyes appeared on the field via the ground, as if it was water.

 **Double Fin Shark: LV 4. Att: 1000/Def: 1200**

A whirlpool suddenly appeared next to the shark. **"And because I summoned this monster, I can revive one level 3 or 4 monster from my graveyard, and I choose to bring out Shark Stickers!"** The skinny shark monster reappeared onto the field. He took a card before showing it to Natsu. The spell had an image of a shining star surrounded by other ones. **"I then play the spell Star Changer, and I'll use it to increase Shark Stickers' level by one."** Shark Stickers began to glow as its level increased. Both monsters turned to blobs of blue energy as a crimson portal appeared in the sky.

" **Here we go…."**

" **I must commend you Natsu Dragneel for making me bring out my strongest monster, but now it's time for this duel to end. I Overlay my Double Fin Shark and Shark Stickers!"** Both blobs entered the portal, causing the room to shake. **"Now, arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it….Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!"** The portal suddenly exploded, sending massive shockwaves across the room, shattering all the crystals inside.

"SHIT!" Natsu crossed his arms while trying his best to power through, even his own monsters were forced to cover up from the sheer power. The only thing Natsu saw was a large shadow.

' _With Erza'_

 **Erza: 5000**

 **105: 6400**

"My turn." Erza drew her next card, panting lightly from the damage she had taken. She looked at it before smirking lightly. "Perfect. I play the field spell Noble Knights of The Round Table!" The arena the two were in suddenly changed to a large war room used in the early days of King Arthur, cluding a large table in the middle. "Next, I activate the spell Last Chapter of the Noble Knights, which only works if I have no monsters on my field, but you do. Now I can revive a Noble Knight from my graveyard and equip it with a Noble Arms spell in my graveyard, so I choose Medraut and Arfeudutyr!" A light appeared on Erza's field before the blonde haired knight wielding the light, demonic sword reentered the field. "And because Medraut is equipped with a Noble Arms, he gains his second ability. Now I can special summon a Noble Knight from my deck in defense mode in exchange for destroying an equip spell like Arfeudutyr." Medraut clenched the sword before it shattered into light fragments. The fragments landed next to him before a blue portal opened, allowing a warrior with combed white hair, wearing silver armor, a red cape and holding a red-blue sword to appear in a defensive pose.

 **Noble Knight Bedwyr: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1500**

A card suddenly popped out of Erza's deck. "And because Noble Knight Bedwyr was summoned, I must send a Noble Arms spell to the graveyard."

 _ **What is she planning?**_ 105 thought with narrowed eyes as Erza sent her spell to the grave.

"Now I Overlay both Noble Knights Medraut and Bedwyr!" Both warriors turned to blobs of yellow energy before entering a large blue portal. "I now call upon a warrior who's proven that the impossible can be possible. I XYZ summon….Artorigus, King of the Noble Knight!" The Overlay Network exploded as a large knight with brown hair wearing white, blue and golden armor with a red cape and a long white and blue sword appeared on the field, glaring at 105.

 **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights: Rank 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2000**

Suddenly, Erza's grave slot began to glow. "I activate Artorigus' ability. When he's summoned to the field, I can equip him with up two three Noble Arms spells, and the card I choose is Excaliburn!" A dark blue sword with a golden hilt and brown handle appeared in Artorigus' left hand. "And because I equipped it to a monster, it not only gains 500 attack points but I also regain 500 life points every turn." Erza closed her eyes as a soothing green aura surrounded her body.

 **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights: Att: 2000-2500**

 **Erza: 5000-5500**

" **I see. That was the spell you sent to the grave, knowing it would be useful in the future. Gotta say, I'm impressed."**

"That's nothing compared to what I have planned. Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She drew her next cards before smirking. "It's about time I turn this battle around. I attach my XYZ with the spell XYZ Unit, which gives him 200 attack points times its rank." A golden aura surrounded Artorigus.

 **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights: Att: 2500-3300**

She extended her arm towards Number 79. "Now Artorigus, attack his Battlin Boxer Nova Kaiser with Excaliburn Double Slash!" Artorigus jumped forward before slashing Nova Kaiser in half with his sword, causing it explode, forcing 105 to cross his arms.

 **105: 6400-5600**

Two portals appeared on 105's field before Battlin Boxers Headgeared and Glassjaw reappeared. **"Thanks because now I can use Nova Kaiser's special ability. When he's destroyed, I get to to summon Battlin Boxer monsters equal to the number of Overlay Units he had before being destroyed, which let me bring back Headgeared and Glassjaw."**

"I end my turn with a card facedown." The table in the middle of the room suddenly began to shine. "And now that I activate my Rouble Table's effect, which allows me to use one effect based on the number of Noble Knights and Noble Arms on the field or in my graveyard and last I checked, I have 5, which means I am allowed to send a Noble Arms spell to the grave." A card popped out of her deck before she sent it to the graveyard. "Your turn."

" **Hehehehehe…"** 105 began to chuckle while putting a hand on his forehead.

"Is something funny?"

" **What they say is true: you do have the heart of a warrior. No wonder they call you the queen of the fairies."** 105 drew his next card before looking at Erza. **"I think it's about time we get serious, don't you think?"**

"So you were testing me from the start?"

" **No offense, but I wanted to see if you weren't just talk and i have to say, you've more than proven yourself, so it's only right I give you everything I've got. And it starts with this!"** 105 placed a spell in his Duel Disk, which had an image of Headgeared being covered with orange flames while Sparrer and Glassjaw were behind him. **"I play Battlin Boxing Spirits. It lets me summon back a Battlin Boxer in my graveyard, in exchange for sending the top card of my deck to said grave, so come back Battlin Boxer Sparrer."** The Number sent his top card to the grave, which was a smaller boxer with blue gloves, a matching headgear and orange visor before a blue portal appeared, allowing Sparrer to reappear on the field. The three monsters then turned into blobs of red energy as a crimson portal appeared in the sky. **"As I said, it's time to give you everything I've got. I just hope you'll be able to keep fighting, or else I've overestimated you. I overlay Battlin Boxer Headgeared, Glassjaw and Sparrer!"** All three blobs entered the portal, which began to shake the very room itself. **"With these three monsters, I guild the Overlay Network and XYZ summon the champion among champions…..Number 105: Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!"** The portal exploded, sending powerful shockwaves that began to shatter the room, as well as push Erza back.

 _This power, it's so much like…...them._ Looking up, Erza could only widened her eyes at the new monster.

' _With Nate'_

103 briefly looked up at the ceiling in wonder, feeling a sudden shift in power. _**So, it's time it is not brother?**_ She thought seriously.

" **You feel that too huh?"** Red Dragon asked Nate, who nodded.

"These guys are letting out the big guns, and I have a feeling we're next." Nate replied as he saw 103 draw her next card.

" **Judging by the look in your eyes, you know what will come, am I correct?"** All Nate could do was nod. **"Then prepare yourself human, because I will not hold anything back! I summon Blizzard Dragon to my field in attack mode."** Another Blizzard Dragon appeared on the field while growling at Nate angrily. **"It was foolish for you to come here human, and now you will be punished. Thanks to the effect of Ice Fire World, my dragon counts as two monsters, which I will use right now!"** An ice copy of Blizzard Dragon appeared next to the original before both turned into blobs of blue energy as a crimson portal appeared in the sky. **"Now I Overlay my Blizzard Dragons in order to summon the queen of the frozen lands, who can conquers lands with a single step! I XYZ summon….Number 103: Ragnazero!"** The portal exploded, only instead of normal shockwaves, a large blizzard erupted, causing Nate to shiver as Red Dragon Archfiend growled in annoyance. As the snow settled down, all Nate could see a large humanoid figure in front of 103.

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

*BOOM*

"Did you guys feel that?!" Happy shouted as the room suddenly shook from below.

"It would seem the Numbers have decided to get serious." Carla muttered. She swore she saw her breath for a brief second.

" **You're correct."** 102 said out loud as he was able to hear the white cat. **"Our leader and my allies have released their Numbers…...and it's about time I did the same."**

"Released….the Numbers?" Lucy muttered, fear evident in her voice. She and Wendy were having a tough enough battle as it is, yet now 102 was going to get serious.

 _If Dumon was strong enough on his own, what will happen if he brings out something even stronger?_ Loke thought as he saw his old friend draw his next card.

" **I activate the continuous spell Shooting Star Seraph."** A card with an image of Star Seraph Scout flying across the atmosphere appeared on 102's field. **"With this, I'm allowed to add a Star Seraph from my deck to my hand."** A card popped out of his deck before he added it to his hand. **"Then I'll use my spell's second ability. Once per turn, I'm allowing to special summon a Star Seraph monster from my hand, so I summon Star Seraph Scale in attack mode."** A bright light descended from the sky as a large bronze scale-like monster with pickaxe-like swings and glowing veins appeared on the field.

 **Star Seraph Scout: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 900**

One of 102's cards began to glow. **"And because I special summoned this monster, I can summon a Star Seraph Monster from my hand, so I summon another Star Seraph Sword."** The sword-like light monster appeared on the field before a card ejected out of his graveyard. **"Then I'm allowed to place a light monster from my graveyard to the top of my deck. And since I summoned a Star Seraph monster, I can bring another Star Seraph Sovereign from my hand to the field."** The glowing chair appeared on the field once again before 102 drew thanks to its effect. **"The card I drew is my Star Seraph Scepter, which I'm allowed to summon once more."** Scepter appeared on the field for the second time while 102 was allowed to add another Star Seraph monster.

"Do you think he's gonna summon two more Numbers?" Wendy asked Black Rose, who narrowed her eyes.

" **No, he isn't, aren't you 102?"** She asked, getting a nod.

" **That's correct, for I will Overlay my Star Seraph Soverignty, Scale and Specter instead."** Everyone besides the Duel Monsters gasped as all three monsters turned to blobs of yellow energy as a crimson portal appeared in the sky, darkening the clouds of Rainbow Ruins. **"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay unit to bring forth the guardian of light whose judgement is absolute! I XYZ summon…..Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!"** The three yellow blobs entered the portal before it exploded, covering the whole room in a bright light, forcing them to cover up.

"What's going on?!"

"I can't see!" The only thing that could be seen was a large figure standing in the middle of the light.

' _With Fairy Tail'_

" **TAKE THIS FAIRIES!"** 106 shouted as he charged a palm-sized green energy ball before throwing it at a large group of Fairy Tail wizards, causing a large explosion that sent many of them flying.

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Lightning Card!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!" A large fire blast that spelled FIRE struck 106's back, along with a few cards that sent electricity coursing through his body while a small tornado of metal shards impacted him. The Number grunted as turned around to glare at the culprits, who were revealed to be a panting Levy, Cana and Gajeel.

" **You tryin to get my attention? Cause that felt like a bug bite."**

"Dammit, he didn't even feel that." Cana said with clear annoyance in her breath. Whoever….whatever this thing was, he was shrugging off their attacks while giving them back with three times the power.

"I ain't done yet!" Gajeel shouted before he rushed forward, his left arm transforming into a long spear. "Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Logs!" Faster than machine gunfire, Gajeel thrusted his weapon at 106, who crossed his arms to lessen the damage.

" **There's that's more like it!"** Grinning, 106 grabbed Gajeel's transformed arm before pulling him in for a headbutt and tossing him to the side. Lifting his right foot, 106 slammed it onto the ground, causing the ground around Gajeel to fold up and crush him, making him scream in pain.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted with pure concern as she saw his body getting crushed.

" **I wouldn't worry about him right now tutts, cause you'll be feeling that pain really soon."**

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" 106 stopped as a sudden pain coursed through his body. "Bikslow, Ever, NOW!"

"You got it Freed!" Bikslow shouted with his tongue out as he crossed his arms. "Alright babies, time for Baryon Formation!"

" **Baryon/Baryon/Baryon!"** Several of his dolls appeared around him before forming a pentagonal position.

"Time to show you what a real fairy can do." Evergreen said while she spread her arms, forming small glowing orbs. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Several energy needles were launched while Bikslow's babies fired a powerful beam of green energy, engulfing the Number in a large explosion. "Hmmm, that's what he gets for dealing with the Thunder Legion."

"Gajeel….." Running up to the Iron Dragon slayer, Levy put his arm over her shoulders while trying to lift him up. She felt his other arm being lifted, revealing it to be Cana.

"You looked like you could use some help."

"Thanks Cana."

" **Hehehehehe…"** The sound of rough giggling could be heard from the smoke caused by Evergreen and Bikslow's attacks.

"Impossible, that should've done more."

" **Sorry, but it'll take more than dat to kill a Number. Especially one like me….."** Once the smoke cleared, 106 was revealed to be standing, only minor scratches could be seen on his body. **"If dat's all ya got, then you'll die much more painfully."**

*BOOM*

The tower suddenly exploded in several parts, getting everyone's attention. They could see what looked like ice forming on the lower left while a bright light shined near the middle, as well as cracks forming on the top left and peak of the tower. "Woah, do you feel that?"

"Is that Natsu and the others?"

"I don't remember Gray using that much ice magic."

"Master, what do you think that is?" Bisca asked while using her sniper scope to see what that sudden surge was. She swore as she something more in the tower.

 _That magic output, it can't be Natsu, or Gray, or even Erza for that matter….._ Makarov thought before his eyes widened in realization. _If that isn't any of them, then that means…_ "EVERYONE, GET TO THE TOWER NOW!"

" **Not happening…"** 106's body suddenly began to glow a brownish aura as he began to laugh darkly. **"It looks like the boss and everyone else is letting loose, so I guess I should do the same."** Clenching his fist, Makarov turned around and raising a glowing fist, bringing it down on 106.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY CHILDREN!" Knowing how strong their Master was, those nearby jumped back, not wanting to be caught in the blast.

*SLAM*

However, something unexpected happened. 106 stopped Makarov's punch with his own…..with even budging. The Third Guildmaster of Fairy Tail was shocked beyond belief before a surge of pain coursed through his arm, causing him to step back. **"Like I said…..it's time to let loose."** 106's body began to grow to reach Makarov's height, yet that wasn't want caught everyone's attention. His right arm, the same one he used to block Makarov's punch, it began to change shape to look more graveled with several orange eyes, one on each fingertip and a brown 106 on the wrist. **"Now you're facing the power of Giant Hand!"**

Four new monsters appeared in front of each of the Duelists. In front of Erza was a large humanoid monster wearing light green and blue armor with a large shield on each shoulder, grey armguards and an orange 105 on its right shoulder. In front of Nate was also a large humanoid wearing tribal clothing, a blue and gold headpiece that covered her face, long ice blades on her back and a pink 103 on one of her ice horns. In front of Lucy and Wendy was a large yellow and orange light archer with large wings, glowing veins and a yellow 102 on its right wing. And finally, in front of Natsu was the deadliest of them all. It was a large battleship that looked out of this world with six long silver spikes, two long javelins coming out from the front, a glowing pink core and a light blue 101 on its right side.

 **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK: Rank 4. Att: 2100/Def: 1000**

 **Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry: Rank 4. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

 **Number 103: Ragnazero: Rank 4. Att: 2400/Def: 1200**

 **Number 105: Battlin Boxer Star Cestus: Rank 4. Att: 2500/Def: 1600**

 **To be continued. HOLY SHIT WAS THIS LONG TO WRITE! Again, I would like to apologize for the long wait, but I'm in my Third Year in college and classes, plus my other stories have just been kicking my ass. Some of my new stories include Legend of the Digi Fairy, a Fairy Tail/Digimon crossover, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes, an all out anime crossover with PR, and recently, Death Battle!, where me and a friend do battles that Screwattack doesn't do, if you wanna check those out. So yeah, we are about two chapters after this from finishing the Numbers arc and moving onto Edolas, which I will say will be awesome. Tbh, I kind of like the new link monsters, though I'm still pissed at the recent ban list, as well as the Las Vegas shootings(my prayers for the families of those victims.) So…...yeah, that's all I gotta say.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Assault on Numbers Castle part 4**


	33. Chapter 33: Assault on Number Castle pt4

**What's up everyone?! The 3rd Dragneel here with the second to last chapter of the Numbers Arc for Dueling Tail! I know many of you are excited to move onto Edolas, the S-Class trials and many more original arcs. Sorry for the long wait, but with school and my other stories, it has been rather tough to keep up with this story. I assure you, the coming duels are going to end so epically, that it will make you scream at how awesome they are! Maybe a bit of an over exaggeration, but what isn't these days?**

 **EH-01: Yup, it's that bad.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: Who knows? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Spider-Man999: We'll just have to see considering she isn't dueling right know, and I don't plan on Egyptian God cards coming as that would make Natsu a Gary Stu(a perfect human.)**

 **Warrior of six blades: Oh yeah it is kicking up, especially since there's one more form the Numbers can reach. Trust me, we will see all their decks pushed to the limit just to defeat their foes.**

 **JerryGabo703: Thank you and as for Ancient Fairy Dragon….let's just say her first appearance will completely surprise you;)**

 **Princenjgv: Can't make any promises man and yeah, I guess I can give the list of those in or will be in the harem.**

 **Slackboy101: You never know and while Akiza does technically make a cameo, she is not technically real, so no.**

 **To recap: The duels continued to push everyone to the limit, with Natsu finally being able to shorten Mira's life points by 75%, allowing 101 to take over. As for the Fairy Tail guild, they have been having trouble with their battle with 106, barely doing any damage at all. However, just as it seemed like the duelist had the advantage, the Numbers summoned their XYZ monsters, providing an even bigger challenge for them. Will they be able to take on these new monsters, and will they be able to survive? Let's find out…..**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back. Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears. Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Lower levels of Number Castle'_

"Ice Make Cannon!" A large explosion erupted in the main hallway as several Skull Servants were sent flying. The culprit was none other than Gray Fullbuster, who was of course, without a shirt. It was rather annoying how far down he needed to go, but as long as he had monsters to beat up, he would suck it up. "Alright, this better be it." He said as he stared at a large set of doors. Raising his foot, the 'Stripper' of Fairy Tail kicked the doors opened, revealing the Laboratory 101 had his kidnapped scientists in. Inside were Quattro, the humans and several Armored Lizards, who were hissing at him in anger. "Great, more monsters."

"Please, help us!" One of the scientists begged, getting screams of agreement from his colleagues. The Armored Lizards spat acid towards Gray, who jumped back as his previous spot began to melt.

"Fine, then we'll have to do this the hard way. Ice Make-!"

"Shark Piercer!" Before Gray could finish, several shark-shaped geysers shot passed him, piercing through each of the reptites as they disappeared. Turning around, Gray saw a figure walking towards the lab. The figure stepped into the light, revealing it to be Juvia.

"Juvia? How'd you know I was here?"

"..."

"Hey, you okay?" The Ice Make wizard placed a hand on her shoulder….only for her to grab it rather roughly. "AHH!"

" **Sorry….but Juvia's not home."** 'Juvia' said with a dark smile as she twisted his wrist, causing him to fall to the ground. Looking up, Gray saw her normally blue eyes glow a deep yellow. **"Time to get my prize…"**

' _With Erza'_

To say that Erza Scarlet was shocked would kinda be an understatement. Sure she faced Tachyon Dragon, Masquerade, hell even Atlandis. However, despite all that, it was the aura that surrounded Number 105 that struck fear into her heart. Noticed this, 105 couldn't help but taunt her. **"Tell me, is the mighty Titania finally scared? If you are, then this duel was just a waste of my time."** 105 said with a sigh. His words, however, snapped Erza out of her trance as she glared at him. **"Though I do understand, considering you're facing another Number that's over 100."**

"While I am surprised you summoned your Number, that won't stop me from defeating you and saving Mira." She said stoically, making him chuckle. "Am I funny to you?"

" **No, if anything, I'm honored to fight someone as honorable as you. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I'll have Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus attack your Artorigus!"** Star Cestus' fist was ignited similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist as it rushed towards the Noble Knight. **"However, if you think I'd just destroy my Number out of the blue, then you'd be wrong. I activate his effect. Since a Battlin Boxer monster is attacking, by using one Overlay Unit, my monster isn't destroyed, your monster's effects are negated, and you take any damage I would have!"** Erza's eyes widened as Artorigus drew his sword as it clashed with Cestus' fist, causing a large shockwave that pushed her back a few feet.

 **Erza: 5000-4200**

Due to the force of the attack, the ground began to crack even more from the pressure. _So powerful…..If I'm not careful, I'll be destroyed._ She had already taken enough damage just from his normal monsters, but now that he brought his ace, this duel would be even tougher for her.

' _With Nate'_

As for Nate, he was much calmer than the others, despite the cold temperature in the room thanks to the Number. **"Now you see human, the power of the Ice Queen."** 103 said with her arm extended, allowing her Number to produce more cold air, freezing the walls.

" **Great, just when I was about heated up."** Red Dragon said while increasing his body temperature, melting the ice around him and his duelist.

" **I play the spell card Forbidden Lance, which will allow me to drain 800 attack points off your Red Dragon Archfiend."** A lance appeared in front of 103 before it phased through Red Dragon Archfiend, causing him to groan.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000-2200**

" **And now I can use my Ragnazero. If you have a monster that's attack points is different from its original points, then by using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy your monster. Go, Cold Wave!"** Using one of its blue Overlay units, Ragnazero launched a beam of ice onto Red Dragon Archfiend, freezing him completely before he exploded. **"And because I did so, I can draw one card."** She drew her card before she extended her arm. **"Now Ragnazero, attack his Barrier Resonator with Cold Front!"** Charging her ice powers, Ragnazero blasted ice at Barrier Resonator, causing it to explode. **"I end my turn."**

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

"W-woah…." Happy literally shook in fear, looking at the glowing yellow eyes of Star Seraph Sentry as he hovered in front of 102.

"Such power." Carla muttered, even she was shocked and a bit frightened from the new Number.

 _So this is what Duman's true power feels like? If he fought me like this…_ Loke felt a pang of fear enter his heart, thinking of how his old friend could destroy him with one hand. "Lucy, Wendy, be careful!" The girls nodded, but even though weren't immune to the power of 102's Number card.

" **You have pushed me to using my true monster. I'm impressed."** 102 said in a monotone voice. **"However, do not think that means you will win. I activate Star Seraph Sentry's special ability. By using one Overlay unit, I can choose one monster on your field and not only does it lose its effects, but it also loses half of its power."** He pointed his finger at Amber Mammoth. **"And the monster I choose is Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth."** One of Star Seraph Sentry's overlay units as a ray of light hovered over Amber Mammoth.

" **I…..feel….weak…"** Amber Mammoth said while shaking slightly.

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: Att: 2500-1250**

" **Now Star Seraph Sentry, attack Amber Mammoth with Orion's Arrow."** The large Number monster pulled on its bow as an arrow made of light appeared. Aiming its bow at Amber Mammoth, the light monster released its bow, allowing the arrow to pierce through his skull before he exploded. He transformed into a shard of Amber before appearing in Lucy's spell and trap card zone.

"AAAHHHH!" Lucy was unfortunately hit with a large amount of pressure as she was sent flying on her back.

 **Lucy: 5850-4600**

" **I end my turn. Your move Sky Maiden."**

"I draw." Wendy drew her next card. "I play Card of Demise, which lets me draw until I have five new cards, but I have to send my hand to the grave if I don't use any of them." Wendy drew her new hand before smiling. "Okay, this could work. First, I special summon Speedroid Terrortop because I have no monsters on my field." The rec centipede-like monster appeared in front of Wendy.

 **Speedroid Terrortop: LV 3. Att: 1200/Def: 600**

"And because I summoned this monster, I get to add a Speedroid to my hand." A card popped out of Wendy's deck as she added it to her hand. "Next, I summon Speedroid Gum Prize in attack mode!" A large white and blue box appeared on the field before it transformed into a white humanoid robot with a red visor,

 **Speedroid Gum Prize: LV 1. Att: 0/Def: 800**

"Now I tune my level one Gum Prize with my level 3 Terrortop!" Gum Prize turned into a single green ring before Terrortop entered it, turning into three stars. "I Synchro summon…..Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" The ring erupted in a pillar of large green light before a purple and teal robotic ninja with a gatling gun on its right arm, a ring around its stomach and an orange scarf appeared on the field.

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: LV 4. Att: 1300/Def: 1600**

" **Impressive, but it's far too weak to do any damage."** He raised a brow as Wendy smiled.

"That's why I'm using Gum Prize's special ability! Because he was used for a Synchro summon, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard, and if it's a Speedroid monster, Puzzle gains 1000 attack points."

"But that wouldn't make it anymore stronger than his monster, so why would she risk that?" As Happy pondered what Wendy's plan was, Carla was silently praying for her best friend. Taking a deep breath, Wendy drew the next card…...only to reveal it to be Red-Eyed Dice. Puzzle began to glow a green aura, signifying its power boost.

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: Att: 1300-2300**

"Now Hi-Speedroid Puzzle, attack his Star Seraph Sentry!" Puzzle aimed its gatling gun at the Number monster before laying fire on it. "And because he's attacking a monster from your extra deck, Puzzle's attack is doubled!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: Att: 2300-4600**

The Number monster was engulfed in a large explosion due to Puzzle's onslaught. However, everyone knew they couldn't underestimate their opponent. And as they expected…...Star Seraph Sentry was still standing, though all its overlay units were gone.

 **102: 6300-5250**

" **Clever but not enough. For you see, Star Seraph had another ability. If it was to be destroyed, by using all its overlay units, not only does it remain on the field, but all damage this turn is halved."** Wendy bit her lower lip in slight frustration before she took two cards in her hand.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown. Go ahead Lucy." The blonde nodded before she drew her next card before smiling.

"Alright, now I'm all set up." Lucy showed 102 a spell with an image of Ruby Carbuncle being carried by a strange in a blue vest. "I activate the spell Crystal Bonds, which lets me add one Crystal Beast from my deck to me hand." A pink light emerged from her deck before she added it to her hand. "Not only that, but I can also put one of my Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone, so I choose Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise!" A bright light appeared in front of Lucy before a broken piece of an emerald appeared in front of her.

" _ **Oh dear, we're in another battle, aren't we?"**_ A faint, elderly voice called out, revealing it to be from the emerald.

" **Do not be afraid Tortoise. Miss Lucy won't let us down."** Topaz Tiger said to the emerald in hopes of cheering him up.

"Anyways….now I summon another new Crystal Beast to the field…...come out Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" A pink pillar of energy erupted from the ground before a pink furred feline with golden wing accessories behind each leg and a large purple gem in the middle of her chest, which was surrounded in a wing-like accessory.

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: LV 3. Att: 1200/Def: 800**

"Woah, another cat!" The pink cat looked at Lucy with a smile.

" **Hello Lady Lucy, I am ready to fight."** Amethyst Cat said with determination in her voice.

"Alright then, I'm attacking you directly!"

"But miss Lucy, you can't do that." Wendy knew it was impossible to attack an opponent who already has a monster. To her surprise, Lucy gave a confident smile.

"That's why Amethyst Cat is special. You see, but cutting her power in half, I can attack you directly. So go get em Amethyst Cat!" The pink feline roared as her body began to glow.

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: Att: 1200-600**

She pounced high in the air before tackling 102 onto the ground. Growling at him, she slashed his face, making him wince ever so slightly before she returned to Lucy's side with her full power.

 **102: 5250-4650**

The Number stood up while cleaning his face, though he still gave them a blank expression. **"That was impressive, seeing as you cannot attack me while Star Seraph Sentry is on my field."**

"I end my turn."

' _With Natsu'_

And last but certainly not least was Natsu, he stared at Silent Honor ARK with some shock and caution. His experience with 104 and 107 already helped him prepare to fight 101's true form. **"Hmm, you're much more calm to face my true form as I expected. Most would coward just by seeing it."** 101 said with a raised brow.

"I can handle anything you throw at me, and I know this isn't your strongest monster." Natsu shot back with a glare. _I need to end this fast before he uses Barian Force._

" **Fine, as you wish Dragneel. I activate Silent Honor Ark's special ability! By using both its Overlay units, I can take one of your special summoned monsters as an Overlay unit, and I choose your Dark Magician. Eternal Soul Asylum."** Both of ARK's Overlay units disappeared as two hooks were shot from the Number's core, wrapping around Dark Magician. The sorcerer did his best to break free, even with his apprentice's help, he was pulled towards the Number before transforming into a purple ball of energy.

" **Master!"** Dark Magician Girl shouted in fear.

" **Don't worry old friend, we'll save you."** Stardust reassured Dark Magician while snarling at 101.

" **I wouldn't worry about him at the moment, cause I'm far from done."** He placed a spell in his spell and trap card zone, revealing it to be a red boar running forward. **"I activate Rush Recklessly, which gives my Silent Honor ARK 700 more attack points."** The large ship began to glow a gold aura.

 **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK: 2100-2800**

" **Now, Silent Honor ARK, attack Apple Magician Girl with Million Phantom Flood!"** The sides of Silent Honor ARK opened up, revealing several cannons before it unleashed a barrage of purple energy missiles.

"I guess you forgot huh? My Apple Magician Girl can stop your attack!" Apple Magician Girl began to focus her magic and was about to shield herself…..when she suddenly began to glow a gold aura.

 **Apple Magician Girl: 1200-1600**

Much to Natsu's surprise, Apple Magician Girl stopped her magic. "Hey, what's wrong?"

" **Fool, I activated my Forbidden Chalice, which increases her power by 400 attack points, but also negates her ability."** Natsu's eyes widened in shock as his magician was engulfed in a massive explosion. Though Dark Magician Girl was able to summon a barrier via Magician's Defense, he still felt the force from the attack.

 **Natsu: 6400-5800**

Natsu thought the Number was finished, but those thoughts were put aside when 101 took a card in his hand before showing it, revealing a spell with Number 107 attacking a village. **"I activate the spell Number's Rebellion, which allows my Number to attack once again, so attack his Dark Magician Girl!"** Turning its haiul, 101 once again launched a barrage of purple missiles at Dark Magician Girl, who screamed in agony.

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Because he had no more spellcasters, Natsu was forced to take the full force of 101's attack, causing him to fly on his back.

 **Natsu: 5800-5000**

" **I'll end your torture with one card facedown. Your move."**

" **Natsu, can you stand."**

"Y-yeah….." Natsu pushed himself up, wiping some blood off his mouth. This duel was really testing him, it reminded him of his duel during Nirvana. "This bastard…..is really tough."

"Compared to a weakling like you, he's a god. Might as well give up pinky!" Mira shouted with a menacing chuckle, enjoying Natsu's agony.

"Hang in there Mira, I'll get you back, and I'm gonna make this guy pay."

' _With Fairy Tail'_

*BOOM*

A massive explosion erupted in the middle of the battlefield as several members of Fairy Tail were sent flying. **"Come on humans, if you're suppose to be the strongest guild in your world, give me a damn challenge!"** 106 shouted as he slammed his transformed arm on the ground, sending a large quake around him.

"What the hell?! Is he using some kind of Take Over magic?!" Bikslow shouted as he and the others took cover behind some red stones.

"I don't think that's it." Freed said, peeking his head out to see 106 smacking more wizards away like flies. "There's more to his new arm than we can see."

"Who cares?! I'll turn him to stone." Evergreen said before she sprouted her fairy wings and flew towards 106.

" **Oh, another fairy for me to crush!"**

"Not this time." Smirking, Evergreen removed her glasses, allowing her eyes to glow. "Now it's time to turn to stone!" With that, she flew right in front of 106, staring him straight in the eyes in hopes of stopping him for good.

That is….until he grabbed her head.

" **Oh, trying to seduce me? Sorry human, but you're not my type!"** He slammed the brunette onto the ground before throwing her to the side.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel jumped forward, his right arm transformed into a large iron sword with spikes on the side before he brought it down, striking 106's right arm. He then began to move his arm like a chainsaw in an attempt to cut off his arm.

" **Come on Dragon Slayer, give me your best shot!"** Growling in anger, Gajeel grabbed 106's head with his left hand…..before headbutting the Number as hard as he could, transforming his head with his iron dragon scales.

*Crack*

Both Gajeel and 106 moved away from each other, their heads slightly cracking. **"Huh, not bad metalhead. I actually felt that."** 106 actually smirked, despite his mouth being covered by his mouthguard. **"I think I'll crush you first."**

"Shrimp, are you ready?!"

"Solid Script: Hole!" The words HOLE appeared underneath 106, much to his surprise as he fell inside the large hole. "Guys, do it now!"

"Car Magic: Shuriken Cards!" Cana threw several cards down the hold.

"Smoke Knuckle!" Wakaba changed his smoke in knuckle-shaped projectiles before launching them down the hole.

"Purple Rain!" Macao launched a barrage of flames at 106. As for the remaining wizards, they fired their own beams of magic down the hole, causing a large explosion inside. "Did we get him?"

"Be wary my children. This enemy is unlike any we've faced." Makarov advised, having shrinked back to normal size.

*Rumble*

The ground underneath the guild suddenly began to shake before a hand broke through, grabbing Cana's ankle. "What the?!" A large figure stood up and throwing her to the side.

" **DIE!"** Charging energy into his right hand, 106 fired several finger beams around his vicinity, causing a large explosion to push everyone back. Like Makarov, he began to grow to his giant form, glaring down on the Fairy Tail guild. **"DON'T YOU SEE FAIRY TAIL? YOU'VE LOST, NONE OF YOU CAN EVEN COME CLOSE TO HURTING ME."**

" **Cosmic Crush!"** A small, cosmic light appeared in the sky before it flew on top of 106.

*BOOM*

" **AAAAAHHHH!"** The large Number suddenly felt like he was struck by five mountains as he fell on one knee.

" **Rising Sun Slash!"** A small, gold light appeared in front of 106.

*SLASH*

106 screamed as his chest was cut by a glowing sword, making him fall on his back. Fairy Tail could only look in awe as the two lights landed in front of them. Two giants materialized, one was covered in silver skin while the other wore golden armor with large wings, standing in front of them protectively. "Woah…."

" **Lord Utopia, lord Neos."** The soldiers Dark Magician brought kneeled before the titans, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hang on, who are these guys?" Droy asked, still shocked these two were able to take on 106 with ease while they barely scratched him.

" **So, this is the Fairy Tail guild? Gotta say, you guys are pretty brave for coming here to save your friend."** Neos said with a hint of respect in his voice. **"Name's Neos and my friend over here is Utopia, we're your backup."**

"I see, you're allies with Malarek." The two Duel monsters could only assume Makarov was referring to Dark Magician, who was using an alias to hide his identity.

" **Yes, Malarek is our ally, and when he told us of your plans, we came as fast as we could."** Utopia answered before looking back at 106, who was starting to stand up.

" **Tch, I was wondering when you two would show up. Just cause your here, doesn't mean those humans are safe!"** The gates to the Number Castle opened, allowing more Mizuki, Doomkaiser Knights, Zombie Warriors and Reborn Zombies to charge at the guild.

" **Damn, we couldn't bring everyone else."**

"Do not worry yourselves." Makarov began to grow into his giant form, his glowing eyes staring at Utopia. "We will deal with the soldiers while you handle that giant." Seeing no problem with that, the light warrior gave Makarov a nod. "COME MY CHILDREN, WE MUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

"YEAH!" Though most of the guild was injured, those who could still stand went to fight the other Duel Monsters.

" **Huh, I can see why Stardust respects this guild."**

" **Yes, they have my respect."** Both Duel monsters turned their attention to 106. **"Now we must do our part."**

' _With Erza'_

"It's my turn." Erza drew her next card, though she was panting slightly due to the amount of damage Battlin Boxer Star Cestus.

" **We haven't even gone all the way, yet you look like you're about to pass out."** 105 said in mock disappointment, getting a harsh glare from the Titania.

"I may have taken damage, but I will not fall today. I summon Lady of the Lake in attack mode!" A beautiful melody played through the inside of the room as a bright light appeared in front of Erza. From the light, a young woman with waist-length blonde hair wearing a white shirt, matching pants, a blue cape, black boots and was holding the Noble Arms-Excaliburn in her arms appeared.

 **Lady of the Lake: LV 1. Att: 200/Def: 1800**

"But that's not all I'll do, because thanks to her ability, Lady of the Lake can bring back a normal Noble Knight monster from my graveyard, so I revive Noble Knight Artorigus!" Lady of the Lake threw Excaliburn on the ground, allowing it to create a portal that Artorigus used to return to the field.

 **Noble Knight Artorigus: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1800**

"Now, I tune my level 1 Lady of the Lake with my level four Artorigus!" Lady of the Lake chanted to herself before turning into a single green ring, which Artorigus entered. "I Synchro summon…..Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!" The ring erupted as a large pillar of light before a large knight, clad in gun-steel armor with red markings wielding a red sword in its left hand and a dark version of Excaliburn in his right appeared.

 **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn: LV 5. Att: 2100/Def: 900**

 _ **A Synchro summon? Didn't expect that, but I'm not complaining.**_

"Now I activate Laundsallyn's special ability! Because he was Synchro summoned, I can attach a Noble Arms spell to him from my deck, and I choose Caliburn!" A light appeared from Erza's deck before Laundsallyn's left sword turned into Caliburn. "Thanks to Caliburn, not only does my monster gain 500 attack points, but it also gives my 500 life points once per turn." A soothing green aura surrounded Erza, easing some of her muscles.

 **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn: Att: 2100-2600**

 **Erza: 4200-5200**

" **Even with that power boost, you won't be able to hurt me."**

"That doesn't mean I'm finished. I activate the effect of Noble Knights of the Round Table. Because I have more than six Noble Knights, I'm allowed to special summon a Noble Knight from my hand, and I choose to summon Noble Knight Eachtar!" The table began to glow, summoning a magic circle in front of Erza. From the circle, a knight clad in dark silver armor, holding a torch in their right hand and holding a sword reverse style on their left, as well as a purple ghost hovering behind them.

 **Noble Knight Eachtar: LV 5. Att: 1500/Def: 2000**

"And because I did so, I can attach a Noble Arms spell to Eachtar, so I equip him with Noble Arms of Destiny!" The sword in Eachtar's left hand was replaced with the red and blue sword. "But now I Overlay my level Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn and Eachtar!" Both monsters turned into purple blobs of energy as they entered the Overlay Network. "Now I XYZ summon the true knight of the Round Table. The guardian of those innocent. Come forth…...Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!" The black vortex exploded as a large red haired knight wearing golden silver armor, a long red cape, glowing blue veins and wielding two sacred swords in both hands appeared on the field.

 **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus: Rank 5. Att: 2200/Def: 2200**

"And because he was XYZ summoned, I am allowed to equip three Noble Arms to this monster, so I choose Noble Arms Caliburn, Excaliburn and Destiny!" Three sheathes appeared on Artorigus' back as all three swords appeared in them.

 **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus: Att: 2200-2700**

"Now King Artorigus, attack Battlin Boxer Star Cestus with Holy Sword Cross!" King Artorigus charged light blue energy into his swords before sending a large X shaped energy slash at Star Cestus.

" **Okay, if you want to take more damage, then go-"** 105 widened his eyes slightly as his Number began to moan in pain. **"The hell?"**

"Now do you understand why I did this." Erza gave a confidence smirk. "Whenever Eachtar is used for a Synchro or XYZ summon, you cannot activate any card effects, which means your monster will be destroyed." The energy slash pushed through, successfully cutting through Battlin Boxer Star Cestus as it exploded. 106 groaned as the wind from the attack hit him.

 **105: 5600-5400**

"Now that you're defenseless, my Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights will attack you directly!" The second XYZ monster leaped towards 105 before slashing him on the chest, pushing him back several feet.

 **105: 5400-2100**

"And with that, I end my turn." Erza noticed 105 standing up, his expression was shadowed.

" **Wow…...this is…..the best duel I've had in a long time."** 105 chuckled in amusement. **"You have my respect Titania, I guess it's time I showed you my Number's true power."**

"You're going to use that spell, aren't you?"

" **Correct."** 105's hand began to glow a reddish aura as he placed his fingers on top of his deck.

' _With Nate'_

"My move." Nate drew his next card, trying his best to ignore the ice forming around his leg. "First, I summon Mad Archfield in attack mode." A brown bone-like humanoid with skull heads as shoulderpads, baggy yellow pants, sharp claws, wild red hair and glowing eyes with a sharp smile on its face appeared on the field.

 **Mad Archfiend: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 0**

"Next I play the spell Resonator Swap!" A spell with an image of Dark and Barrier Resonator going through separate portals. "Because I have a Resonator tuner monster, by returning it to my deck, I can summon another Resonator with a different name from my deck, and I choose Creation Resonator." Chain Resonator began to crack before it was engulfed in a bright light, allowing another Resonator monster with small blue wings and a large blue flower on its back to take its place.

 **Creation Resonator: LV 3. Att: 800/Def: 600**

"Now, I tune my level 3 Creation Resonator with my level 4 Mad Archfiend." Creation Archfiend tapped its symbol before turning into three green rings, which surrounded Mad Archfiend. "Now I summon forth the reaper of all Synchro monsters, the creature who will haunt your dreams. Come forth…..Dark Highlander!" The rings erupted as a large white skeletal monster wearing black and gold armor, a long navy blue cape and a very large scythe with a cloth tied around the handle appeared from the shadows.

 **Dark Highlander: LV 7. Att: 2800/Def: 2300**

103 narrowed her eyes as the new monster glared at her with its red eyes. _**This human has tamed dark magic to fight. How interesting.**_

"Dark Highlander, attack her Ragnazero with Soul Piercing Slash!" The fiend-type monster's eyes began to glow as it charged at Ragnazero, slicing her in half as 103 took the force from the attack.

 **103: 6600-6200**

"I end my turn with one card facedown, your move." 103 panted lightly before glaring at Nate, her hand beginning to glow a reddish aura.

' _With Wendy and Lucy'_

" **I draw."** 102 said calmly, drawing his next card before glancing at it. **"I play the spell card Mage Power."** A card with several green robed wizards chanting into a large cauldron appeared on 102's field. **"Now, my Star Seraph Sentry gains 500 attack points for each spell and trap on my field. However, I also play XUZ Unit, which adds 200 more points multiplied by my monster's rank."**

 **Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry: Attack: 2500-4300**

"That's a lot of points!" Happy shouted in shock.

"If they can't force 102 to use his Overlay Unit, then he'll defeat them. Please be cautious child!" Carla shouted with heavy concern.

 _Dumon…."_ Loke looked at his old friend in sadness, not believing someone he looked up to could do something so evil.

" **Now, Star Seraph Sentry, attack Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Holy Arrow."** The large Number pulled its bow while aiming it ag the pink feline.

"Not so fast! I play my trap card, Attack Guidance Armor!" One of Wendy's facedowns ross, revealing a sharp set of armor. "With this, I can change your attack to another monster on the field, and I choose my Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" The armoor appeared on the field before attaching to her Synchro monster. Star Seraph Sentry then turned its target to Wendy's monster before shooting its bow.

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: Att: 2300-4600**

"Alright, now he's gonna be wide open!"

"I don't think so Happy." Loke narrowed his eyes as 102 remained calm.

" **Fool, did you expect me not to see that tactic?"** 102 took the last card in his hand before showing it, revealing Honest. **"Because my light monster is in battle, I can use Honest to give him power equal to his opponents."** Everyone widened their eyes as Star Seraph Sentry began to glow.

 **Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry: Att: 4300-8900**

" **WENDY!"** Hi-Speedroid Puzzle tried to shoot away 102's arrow, but it proved to be futile as it pierced through him, causing a large exploded. Wendy could only scream as the force behind the attack sent her flying.

 **Wendy: 7100-2800**

The blue petite struggled to get up, multiple scraps were on her body. **"Wendy, are you alright?"** Black Rose asked in a concerned tone as she glared daggers at 102.

"I'm…..okay…." The strain in her voice said otherwise. "Because….Puzzle...was...destroyed…..I….can...add…..Terrortop….to...my….hand…." Her graveyard began to glow as Terrortop returned to her hand.

" **Very well, I end my turn Sky Maiden."**

"Wendy's not looking too good."

"This is exactly the reason I was against her dueling!" As angry as Carla was, she still looked at Wendy with worried eyes.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Lucy asked while helping her friend up.

"I'm….fine….." She flinched as her knees were starting to buckle. That attack was much stronger than she expected. "I draw." She drew her next card while panting a bit. _Not good…..I feel too tired….I have to find a way to keep going._ Looking at the card in her hand, Wendy sighed. "I play Card of Sanctity, which lets us all draw until we have six cards." As big of a risk as this was, Wendy needed all the help she could get. All three duelists drew a full hand, examining their new cards. "Because I don't have a monster, I can special summon Terrortop." The red centipede-like monster reappeared as Wendy added another Speedroid thanks to its effect. "Next, I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in attack mode." A small three-sided purple pyramid with an egyptian red eye on each side and small glowing orbs around it appeared next to Terrortop.

 **Speedroid-Tri Eyed Dice: LV 3. Att: 300/Def: 1500**

"Then, I play the spell Speedroid Recovery!" A spell card with an image of Hi-Speedroid Kendama flying at high speed appeared. "With this, I can bring back Speedroid Gum Prize back from the graveyard!" The small white tuner returned to the battlefield. "Now, I tune my level 3 Terrortop with my level 3 Tri Eyed Dice!" The purple pyramid turned into three green rings as they surrounded Terrortop. "Now, I Synchro summon….Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" The rings erupted as a large futuristic chariot-like machine with a glowing lance, red eyes and four hover orbs on each side appeared in front of Wendy.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama: LV 6. Att: 2200/Def: 1600**

"I activate Kendama's special ability. By removing a machine type monster in my graveyard, I can hit you for 500 points of damage!" Terrortop appeared on the field as a ghost before it entered Kendama, who fired several blue beams at 102, damaging his life points.

 **102: 4650-4150**

"But I'm not done cause I tune my Gum Prize to my Kendama!" The white tuner turned into a single green ring as Kendama lew threw it. "Beat your wings to bring a whirlwind of destruction. I Synchro summon…..Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The ring exploded as Natsu's white, blue and green dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2000**

"And thanks to Gum Prize, I can look at the top card of my deck, and if it's a Speedroid, Clear Wing gains 1000 attack points." Wendy looked at the top card of her deck before she frowned. "It isn't a Speedroid, so my Clear Wing stays the same. I end my turn with one card facedown."

"Then it's my turn." Lucy drew her next card before smiling a little. "Good, I play the spell Crystal Promise! Now I can choose two Crystal Beasts in my graveyard and put them in my spell and trap card zones. I choose Ruby Carbuncle." A red light appeared on the field as a red ruby appeared next to the amber. "Next, I summon my last Crystal Beast…...Cobalt Eagle!" A bright blue light appeared on the field as a brown and white eagle with orange hair and several blue gems on its body flew out of it.

 **Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 800**

" **So, you're miss Lucy huh?"** Cobalt Eagle said while looking at the blonde. **"Alright, I think we can handle this."**

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Lucy gave 102 a serious expression.

" **Despite having many monsters on your field, you don't have the power to defeat me."**

"That's where you're wrong." Lucy took a card in her hand before showing it to 102. It was a spell with an image of Magna Drago attacking a band of warriors. "I play Union attack, which lets me attack with one monster, who will gain the power of all the monsters on my field, and I choose Topaz Tiger!"

" **Topaz Tiger, take our power!"** Amethyst Cat shouted.

" **Avenge our comrades!"** Sapphire Pegasus added as he, Amethyst and Cobalt began to glow their respective colors, which began to merge with Topaz Tiger.

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: 1600-6000**

" **RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"** Topaz Tiger roared as his power began to grow.

"Now Topaz Tiger, attack Star Seraph Sentry with Glorious Claw! And don't forget, whenever he attacks, he gains 400 more points!"

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: 6000-6400**

The white tiger pounced in the air, heading straight towards Star Seraph Sentry. **"It seems you haven't learned. When my Number would be destroyed, by using XYZ Unit, which counts as an Overlay Unit, I can prevent its destruction and halve all damage this turn."** Star Seraph Sentry using its Overlay Unit just as Topaz Tiger slashed it, causing a large gust of wind to hit 102

 **102: 4650-3600**

 **Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry: Att: 4300-3000**

"Now I play my facedown, Quick Attack!" Wendy's right facedown ross, showing an image of an axe-wielding warrior quickly slicing its opponent in half. "With this, Topaz Tiger can attack again!" 102's eyes widened slightly as Topaz Tiger began to glow a yellow aura.

" **FALL MONSTER!"** Topaz Tiger yet again charged at the Number before clawing its torso, causing it to explode while 102 was pushed back several feet.

 **102: 3600-1900**

"Woah, that was so cool!" Happy cheered with clear excitement.

"Hmm, they may be able to pull through." Carla said with a relieved sigh, agreeing with Happy since that was a good move. Loke of course didn't drop his glare as he saw 102 on one knee, his expression was shadowed.

" **Be on your guard you two."** Black Rose warned as 102 stood up.

" **I admit, you've impressed me Sky Maiden and child of Layla."** He raised his head, his grey eyes beginning to glow red. **"But know, I'm going to end this…"** He placed his fingers on the top of his deck as it also began to glow.

' _With Natsu'_

"Alright you bastard, it's my turn." Natsu said as he drew his next card, glancing at it with a grin. "Awesome, I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." A sorcerer wearing brown and blue armor with several white orbs on his body and wielding a light green staff with a white orb at the end of it appeared in front of Natsu.

 **Skilled Dark Magician: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 1700**

"HA! Like that little man could hurt master 101." Mira said with a scoff as Natsu smiled.

"Maybe not normally, but that's where this card comes in!" Natsu placed a card in his spell and trap card zone, which was a magic wand with a golden boomerang on the top. "I play the spell One-Shot Wand! If I put this on Skilled Dark Magician, which will give him 800 attack points." Skilled Dark Magician raised his hand, allowing One-Shot Wand to appear in it.

 **Skilled Dark Magician: Att: 1900-2700**

One of Skilled Dark Magician's orbs began to glow dark purple. "Now, Skilled Dark Magician, attack Silent Honor ARK with Dual Dark Magic Blast!" Raising both weapons, Skilled Dark Magician fired a large beam of dark magic at the Number.

" **Not bad, but I activate Silent Honor ARK's effect. By using it's Overlay Unit, it can't be destroyed."** ARK's final Overlay Unit disappeared as it was shielded from Skilled Dark Magician's attack, though he was slightly affected by the attack.

 **101: 1225-625**

" **Not bad, but you still won't win Dragneel."** 101 raised a brow as Natsu didn't lose his grin.

"I'm not finished, cause now I play this!" The leader of the 100s widened his eyes as he saw Natsu activate the Quick Attack spell, the same one Wendy used just a few pages ago. "With this, Skilled Dark Magician gets to attack again!" As Natsu's spellcaster was preparing to attack, his second orb began to glow a purple aura. Charging magic into its wands, Skilled Dark Magician fired another stream of dark magic, piercing through Silent Honor ARK's core. The large Number began to explode from its core as 101 crossed his arms.

 **101: 625-25**

 _ **Impressive. Natsu was able to not only for 101 to use his last Overlay Unit, but also had a strategy to attack again. He's grown a lot in such a short time.**_ Stardust said, a proud smile crept on his face. **"Nice move Natsu, didn't expect you to come up with it."**

"Yeah, it was-HEY!" The pink haired wizard gave his dragon an irritated look. "I'm not THAT dumb, I just don't think all the time."

" **Sure you don't."**

" **Hehehehe….."** Natsu and Stardust stopped their little conversation as 101 actually began to chuckle. **"To say I'm impressed at your skills would be an understatement."** He stood up as a reddish aura surrounded him. **"I think it's time I got serious, wouldn't you agree?"** He raised his hand, placing his fingers on top of his deck. **"CHAOS DRAW!"** 101, 102, 103 and 105 all drew their next cards, allowing a red stream to follow it. **"Now…."**

" **we…."**

" **Activate…"**

" **The spell card…"** All four Numbers showed the card they drew, making all their opponents widen their eyes.

" **Rank Up Magic-The Seventh One!"** The card they had drawn was the Barion symbol, only it surrounded by seven stars.

"Another Rank Up spell?! Stardust, how is this one different?"

" **Natsu….."** The cosmic Dragon narrowed his eyes, his tone was dead serious. **"This is where you will truly be tested."**

 **Okay, yet again I am being a huge jerk stopping in the middle of a major event, but it's all for build up, wouldn't you agree? I promise that this is the last time we will see this…...in this arc considering….NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE OF THE NUMBERS ARC, HOLY CRAP AM I HYPED! Now that part with Juvia, it shouldn't be too shocking considering the little hint I made when Shark Drake was 'captured.' How Gray will handle this new threat, we will just have to see. Now someone did ask me for the official harem list, so here go. Note that those in italic are already with Natsu while the others still need their moment.**

 _ **Erza, Lucy,**_ **Mira, Lisanna, Ultear, Meredy, Hisui, Juvia, Virgo, Aries, Dark Magician Girl, Apple Magician Girl, Chocolate Magician Girl.**

 **I bet you guys noticed me adding some of the Magician Girls in. Well…..let's just say in the future, they'll help Natsu 'relief some of his stress.' I have decided to keep Gajeel with Levy simply because I like those two being together and would rather not break up their chemistry. Trust me, I will end the next chapter in a rather epic way, and I will have more screen time for Neos and Utopia, that I promise. If there is a deck you think the gang should face, then tell me and I will give you guys the chance to make an OC for that deck. Note that this has to be original, which means an alternate version of Naruto will not be accepted.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Fall of the Numbers!**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	34. Chapter 34: Fall of the Numbers!

**Hey there everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, returning with the final chapter of the Numbers arc! I'm sorry it took a very long time to make this, but because I started my third semester in College, as well as make new stories, my hands have been tied. But rest assured, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! Now, onto the reviews…**

 **StreakFreak: I agree, they would be challenging. Alright, I can add her to the Harem, especially since I was planning on giving her a deck.**

 **Spider-Man999: Yeah….that isn't possible considering he hasn't earned their interest. Plus he's using the Dark Magician deck, so….yeah.**

 **MrKristoffer1994: Thanks man!**

 **JerryGabo703: Hahaha, I'm glad I'm giving more suspense. But yeah, I'll think about adding them in.**

 **EH-01: Yes it has!**

 **Warrior of six blades: I know, I always liked the warrior archetype, next to dragons. Yup, thinks will be brought to the end, especially with how the Numbers are about to unleash their monsters' true power.**

 **Kynan99: No problem.**

 **Sanedimentio: I guess it would, especially since Natsu doesn't have Motion Sickness anymore. Yeah, I honestly like the Infernoid deck as the deck for a recurring antagonist that will debut in the Edolas arc.**

 **So to recap: Things have been pushed to the extremes as our heroes struggle to deal with the Hundreds as the rest of their guild fought hard against 106. However, just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Utopia and Neos had arrived with much needed help. Little did anyone know, Shark Drake, using the connect he made with Juvia, has entered the laboratory, where Gray and the human scientists were located. Though they were able to gain the upper hand, Natsu and the others will need to face the full power of Barian's Force in this chapter. Now time for the finale of the Number Arc!**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back. Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears. Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

Darkness. It was the only thing anyone could see as the power of Rank Up Magic Barian Force was activated by the 100s. A feeling of dread entered the hearts of the Fairy Tail wizards as purple lightning began to shoot from the sky, towards them. **"Lightwing Shield!"** Opening his right wing, Utopia successfully blocked the lightning from hitting the wizards, who sighed in relief.

" **Hehehehe….."** 106 began to chuckle darkly as he stared at Neos and Utopia. **"So, you decide to come ruin my fun, didn't ya?"**

" **There's no fun in hurting the innocent 106. Come with us peacefully and I promise the punishment will be less severe."** Utopia offered while extended his hand.

"Master, what do you think they're talking about?" Cana asked Makarov, who stared at the giants with a thoughtful expression.

"I do not know my child. However, from the way the yellow knight is talking, it seems they were allies at one point." Makarov theorized while rubbing his chin. _We were lucky that they came or else I wouldn't dare think of what might have happened._

" **We have to end this fight so we can help Stardust."** Neos urged, getting a nod from his friend as both of them got into a fighting stance.

" **Good, now I can really let loose!"** Clenching his fists, 106 let out a loud roar as he released more of his magic, ready to claim victory for his kind.

' _With Erza'_

The feeling Erza had right now was not foreign to her as she had experienced this before: in the Tower of Heaven, Phantom Lord, and more recently….with the Oracion Seis, But there was something about the card in 105's hand that sent shivers down her spine. Seeing the amount of fear in her eyes, 105 let out a smirk as he placed his card: Rank-Up Magic-The Seventh One, in his duel disk. **"Good, you're afraid, and you should be."** 105 said darkly as his graveyard began to glow. **"Since I drew Rank Up Magic The Seventh One, I can automatically activate it. Now I rank up my Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!"**

"But I destroyed him!" Erza countered.

" **True, but this card has another ability. I can rank up any Number over 100, whether they're on the field or in my graveyard. I'm sure you remember this guy!"** The ground began to crack at Number 105 resurfaced. **"Now my monster, evolve so I can beat this human. Go, Rank Up XYZ Evolution!"** The large Number turned into a red blob of energy before entering the Overlay Network. **"It is the most frightening force of all, ultimate chaos! It is the uncontrollable energy that threats to throw the whole universe into disarray! From the outer realms of the unknown comes Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!"** The Overlay Network suddenly explode, causing a large amount of wind to blow through the room. As the wind died out, Erza could now see the new monster and to be honest, it terrified her to no end. The new monster was humanoid, with dark purple armor, four long spikes coming out its back, a spike-shaped helmet on their head, red eyes and the glowing number 105 on its right breast.

 **Number C105: Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus: Rank 5. Att: 2800/Def: 2000**

" **Impressed? Well my monster's more than a looker. Now Comet Cestus, attack her King Artorigus. Burning Comet Impact!"** Clenching its fist, Comet Cestus summoned red flames before it charged at King Artorigus, impaling its fist through his stomach, causing it to explode.

 **Erza: 4200-4100**

Suddenly, the ground began to crack. "Because Sacred King Artorigus ws destroyed, I can revive one Noble Knight from my graveyard, so I return Medraut!" The ground crack before the blonde knight returned, kneeling down on one knee.

 **Noble Knight Medraut: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1000**

" **Fine, but now I activate Comet Cestus' ability. Whenever he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half of that monster's original attack points."** One of Comet Cestus' spikes began to glow before it unleashed a stream of flames at Erza.

"Requip: Flame Empress armor!" Thinking on her feet, Erza quickly summoned her Flame Empress armor to lessen the damage, but it still took a toll on Erza's body.

 **Erza: 4100-3000**

" **But I'm not finished. You see, if I used Star Cestus to bring out Comet Cestus, he gains one more ability. By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one of you monsters and you take damage equal to its attack points, so say goodbye to your High Laundsallyn!"** Comet Cestus' only Overlay Unit disappeared as he threw a massive fireball at the knight, engulfing it in a massive explosion. Erza crossed her arms, but despite wearing her new armor, she was still hit with enough force to push her back.

 **Erza: 3000-400**

" **I end with a face down. Go ahead and draw your next card Scarlet."** Panting a bit, Erza drew her next card before sighing.

"I activate…...the spell card…...Spellbook inside the Pot, which allows both of us….to draw three cards." Both Duelists drew their cards. "Next, I summon….Noble Knight Brothers...in attack mode." Three lights appeared on the field before three blonde knights, wearing bronze armor jumped in, standing proudly in front of Erza.

 **Noble Knight Brothers: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 2400**

"Now, I Overlay my two Knights!" Both knights turned to blobs of yellow energy as they entered the Overlay Network. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon…...Heroic Champion: Excalibur!" The Overlay Network exploded as a large figure landed in front of Erza. In front of Erza was a knight, clad in red and black armor, a large yellow horn on their head and a long, polished sword on its left hip.

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur: Rank 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2000**

" **Gotta admit, that's a nice monster. Too bad he's nowhere near as strong as Comet Cestus."**

"Unless I use his ability." A smirk appeared on Erza's face as Excalibur drew his sword, raising it high in the air. "By using both Overlay Units, Excalibur's attack points are doubled until the end of your turn!: Both of Excalibur's orbs entered his sword as lightning coursed out of it.

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur: Att: 2000-4000**

"Now!" Erza pointed at Comet Cestus. "Attack Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus with Lightning Sword Slash!" Spinning its blade a few times, Excalibur leaped high in the air, bringing its blade down upon Comet Cestus as a large explosion ensued. "I may not have defeated you, but at least I destroyed your…...what?!" However, all of Erza's hopes were crushed when she saw the Chaos Number…..was perfectly fine.

 **105: 2100-900**

" **Nice trick Scarlet…"** Though his was damaged from the attack, 105 still smirked as his facedown rose, revealing Number Wall. **"Judging by your face, you know that Number Wall prevents my Number from being destroyed."** Gritting her teeth, Erza placed one card facedown to end her turn. **"My move!"** 105 drew his next card and chuckled. **"You know, I've had a blast fighting someone as strong as you. But….."** He opened his eyes with a serious expression. **"I have a job to do, and I can't keep wasting my time here."** 105 placed a card in his duel disk, which had an image of a woman drinking from a gold chalice. **"I play Forbidden Chalice, which allows me to give your monster 400 attack points."**

"You're giving me power?" Erza was then shocked to see Excaliburn fall on one knee.

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur: Att: 4000-2400**

" **Surprised? Well that's the downside to Forbidden Chalice. While it does give your monster a boost, it also negates all their abilities."** 105 then pointed at the weakened Excalibur. **"Now, finish this Duel with Comet Crusher!"** As Comet Cestus rushed in with a flame-coated fist, Erza could only see a light as she was engulfed in the explosion.

' _With Nate'_

*BOOM*

A for the wielder of Red Dragon Archfiend, he was slightly caught off-guard by an explosion that erupted a few floors below them. "You felt that too, huh?" Nate asked Red Dragon, who nodded solemnly.

" **It feels like Scarlet lost her duel."** Red Dragon said, though there was a hint of…..something going on down there. **"We have to finish this duel now."**

" **You're correct, we should finish this duel."** 103 said darkly as her graveyard slot began to glow. **"With Rank Up Magic The Seventh One, I revive my Ragnazero and make it evolve into something much more powerful. Rise my creature!"** The ground cracked as Ragnazero reappeared, only to turn into a blue blob of energy, entering the crimson portal from above. **"With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network and bring forth a monster so powerful, it freezes even time. I XYZ summon…...Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity!"** The Overlay Network exploded as the area began to freeze even more, to the point even Nate began to shiver. Emerging from the portal was a humanoid creature, clad in crimson and purple clothes with a large V-shaped hat, two large black spikes coming from its back, a large red scythe in its hands and the number 103 on its right hip.

 **Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity: Rank 5. Att: 2800/Def: 2400**

" **Now, I activate my facedown Shrink, which cuts your Highlander's attack points by half!"** A white aura surrounded Dark Highlander as he moaned in pain.

 **Dark Highlander: 2800-1400  
**

" **Then, I activate my Ragnafinity's special ability is activated. Since your monster's attack points have changed, you take damage equal to the difference. Not only that, but your monster is banished."** Using its only Overlay unit, Ragnafinity launched a wave of ice onto Dark Highlander, causing it to freeze before it shattered. The ice shards from Dark Highlander were launched at Nate, who crossed his arms to protect himself.

 **Nate: 8000-6600**

" **Now, Ragnafinity, attack him directly. Demonic Freeze!"** Focusing ice magic into her scythe, Ragnafinity sent a wave of ice at Nate, pushing him back several feet.

 **Nate: 6600-3800**

As the attack ended, more ice began to form on Nate's legs, making him grit his teeth. **"I end my turn with one card facedown. Your move."**

"I…..d-d-d-draw." Shivering from the cold, Nate drew his next card before looking at it. "I s-summon Alexandrite Dragon in at-ttack mode." The same dragon Natsu used during the Nirvana incident appeared in front of Nate.

 **Alexandrite Dragon: LV 4. Att: 2000/Def: 100**

"Then, I play Double Summon, which lets me summon Dark Resonator in attack mode." The fiend Tuner appeared next to Alexandrite Dragon with its usual grin.

 **Dark Resonator: LV 3. Att: 1300/Def: 300**

"I tune level 3 Dark Resonator with level 4 Alexandrite Dragon." Dark Resonator tapped its symbol as it turned into three green rings, surrounding Alexandrite Dragon. "The ruler's shout echo throughout the sky. I Synchro Summon….Exploder Dragonwing!" The rings erupted as a light pillar appeared. From the light, a large dark blue dragon with a large round chest, a large thick tail, orange wings, matching eyes and orange flaps over its head. The new dragon roared as it landed in front of Nate.

 **Exploder Dragonwing: LV 7. Att: 2400/Def: 1600**

"Now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack her Ragnafinity. Explosion Burst!" Dragonwing opened its mouth before launching a large fireball at the Chaos Number.

" **I see you're willing to sacrifice your own monsters in vain."**

"That's not completely true." A red aura surrounded Exploder Dragonwing. "You see, whenever my monster attacks one of yours, it's automatically destroyed, and you take damage equal to its attack points." The large fireball struck Chaos Number 103, causing her to explode as 103 was hit with the remaining explosion.

 **103: 6200-3400**

" **I activate my facedown, XYZ Reborn!"** 103's facedown rose. **"Now I will revive my Chaos Number!"** A red portal appeared in front of 103, allowing the Chaos Number to return. **"It will take more than that to defeat my Number. Not only does my trap revive my monster, but she also gets an Overlay Unit."** As 103 said, Ragnifinity was giving a red orb.

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

" **Now I draw."** 103 drew her next card before examining it. **"I play the spell card Forbidden Lance, and equip it to your Exploder Dragonwing."** A white veil appeared around Nate's Synchro Dragon. **"Though your dragon is unaffected by spells or traps, it does lose 800 attack points."**

 **Exploder Dragonwing: Att: 2400-1600**

" **And because its attack points have changed, Ragnafinity can use her ability. Ice Age!"** Using its only Overlay Unit, Ragnafinity launched a wave of ice onto Exploder Dragonwing, causing it to shatter as the ice shards struck Nate.

 **Nate: 3800-3000**

" **Ragnafinity, attack him once again. Demonic Ice!"** Like before, Ragnafinity fired a wave of ice on Nate, who was practically frozen under it.

 **Nate: 3000-200**

At this point, Nate was slowly turning blue from the ice. **"Surrender now human, and my brother might be able to spare you both."**

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

Lucy thought she could do it. She thought she and Wendy would be able to defeat 102 before he could bring out his Chaos Number. Now…..she knew she couldn't. **"I can see the loss of hope in your eyes, and it should be rightfully so."** 102 said, raising his spell card high. **"Now with this spell, I will revive Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry and make it evolve into an even more divine creature."** Red clouds began to cover the area as Star Seraph Sentry was revived, only to enter a crimson portal from above. Happy, Carla and Loke were forced to cover their faces as the winds began to pick up. **"Come, unholy light and shine down upon my opponent's so that they will see how hopeless victory is. Come forth…...Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph!"** The portal exploded, causing the whole colosseum to shake. Emerging from the portal was a massive warrior, clad in dark armor, large wings on its head, red energy coming from its face and chest, a large lance in its hand and the number 102 on its right wing.

 **Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph: RANK 5. Att: 2900/Def: 2400**

The large Number known as Archfiend Seraph stood in front of them, its red aura sending shivers down their spine. **"Now do you see?"** 102 said in a monotone voice. **"My Chaos Number has the power to end this duel You are hopelessly outmatched."**

"S-so what?! They still outnumber you two to one!" Happy shouted, trying and failing to sound brave. Carla and Loke just stayed silently, praying for their friends to make it through this with their lives.

 _Dumon, don't do this._ Loke said internally, looking at his former teacher/friend with heavy concern.

" **Now, I shall activate my Archfiend Seraph's ability, thanks to having Star Seraph Sentry as an Overlay Unit. By using it, I can target one monster on your field. Not only does it lose all of its attack points, but it also loses its abilities. I target…...the Sky Maiden's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"** Using its only Overlay Unit, Archfiend Seraph shot Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with yellow lightning, causing it to moan in pain.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Att: 2500-0**

" **Now Archfiend Seraph, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Unholy Light!"** The Chaos Number raised its staff, focusing light-dark energy before firing a massive beam forward, piercing through Wendy's Synchro Monster. The blue haired girl could only cross her arms as the force of the attack pushed you back.

"I play the trap Impenetrable attack!" A trap with a sidekick protecting their idol from an attack rose in front of Wendy. "With this, I can either keep my monster around, or I don't take damage this turn. I choose the second one!" A barrier appeared in front of Wendy, successfully protecting her from the pressure.

" **That was an impressive tactic, but it won't save you for long. Because Archfiend used its last Overlay Unit, my opponents lose 1500 attack points."** Two bolts of lightning were shot from the ceiling.

"I play Damage Diet's effect from my graveyard!" The trap Wendy used to help Lucy early appeared in front of her. "By banishing this card, I can halve the damage we take!" The bolts of lightning disappeared, but some sparks still fell on Wendy and Lucy, who flinched in pain.

 **Lucy: 4600-3850**

 **Wendy: 2800-2050**

" **I end my turn with three cards facedown. Go Sky Maiden."**

"I…..draw." Wendy struggled to stand while drawing her next card. "I summon Speedroid Ohajikid." A small robotic cowboy with a blue tore cloak, short blonde hair, cowboy boots, a blue and red hat and one orange eye appeared in front of Wendy.

 **Speedroid Ohajikid: LV 3. Att: 1000/Def: 200**

"When he's summoned, I can choose a Tuner in any of our graveyards and special summon it to my field, so I bring back Gum Prize!" Ohajikid threw a green yoyo on the ground, causing it to crack while the white Speedroid reappeared. "And because I special summoned a monster, I can special summon Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" A tornado appeared in front of Wendy before a large red and yellow plane with a large propeller on the back, twin claw wings and a cartoonish face flew out of it.

 **Speedroid Rubberband Plane: LV 5. Att: 1800/Def: 0**

"And since I summoned it, one monster on the field loses 600 attack points." Two missiles were launched under its wings before striking Archfiend Seraph.

 **Chaos Number 102: Star Seraph Archfiend: Att: 2900-2300**

"Now, I tune level 1 Gum Prize with level 5 Rubberband Plane and level 3 Ohajikid!" The white square-shaped creature flew in the sky before turning into a single green ring, allowing Rubberband Plane and Ohajikid to enter it. "With these three monsters, I Synchro Summon…...Mist Wurm!" The ring erupted as a large purple worm with six red eyes, volcanoes on its back and grey spike legs underneath appeared with a powerful roar.

 **Mist Wurm: LV 9. Att: 2500/Def: 1500**

" **Impressive as always Wendy."** Black Rose said with a fond smile.

"Thanks. Now I'll use my Mist Wurm's ability! I can now return three cards back to the hand, so I choose your Archfiend Seraph and the two facedowns on the left!" The Synchro Monster roared as the volcanoes on its back fired concentrated streams in the air, heading towards 102's field.

"If this hits, then Wendy and Lucy can win!" Though Happy was cheering, something didn't feel right to the other spectators.

" **An admirable move, but pointless."** The facedown on 102's right rose and much to Wendy's horror, it was Breakthrough Skill. Mist Wurm was then covered with red electricity, causing it to groan as it stopped its assault. 

"Fine. Mist Wurm, attack Archfiend Seraph. Mist Breath!" Getting over its pain, the Wind Synchro Monster launched a stream of wind from its mouth.

" **I activate my Nightmare Wheel trap."** 102's facedown card rose, revealing a green monster in a wheel, which pulled it apart while it screamed. Suddenly, Wendy's monster was held in the spiky wheel, stopping it from attacking. **"As long as this trap is on my field, your monster cannot move, and during my turn, you take 500 points of damage."**

"Hmmmm, I end my turn." From the tone of her voice, she was unhappy.

"Don't worry Wendy, I got this!" Lucy bravely drew her next card, looking at it with narrowed eyes. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Ruby Carbuncle!" A blue light appeared on the field before Ruby was revived.

" **Ahh, it's great to be back!"** Ruby said while stretching her legs.

"Since Ruby was special summoned, I can summon back as many Crystal Beasts as I want, so I'm bringing out a monster you haven't seen before…...Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise!" Grinning with excitement, Ruby raised her tail, allowing the gem on the tip to glow bright red. One of Lucy's stones began to glow before shattering. Standing next to Cobalt Eagle was a large tortoise with a teal shell, emerald eyes, and large stones on its back.

 **Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise: LV 4. Att: 600/Def: 2000**

The tortoise popped its head out of its shell, looking at the Chaos Number timedly. **"Oh dear, why am I in the fight? I can't fight THAT."** Emerald Tortoise said timidly, getting sweatdrops from Ruby, Cobalt, Amethyst and Topaz.

" **Keep you neck high Emerald, for lady Lucy."** Topaz said.

"Ummm, i-it's okay. I trust you guys." The Crystal Beasts looked at Lucy with a smile, even Tortoise gave a small smile at her encouragement. "I play the spell card United We Stand!" A card with a blue hand shaking another hand appeared in front of Lucy. "With this, I can choose one monster, and it gains 800 attack and defense points for every monster on my field, so I choose Topaz Tiger!" The white tiger began to glow as his companions began giving him their power.

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Att: 1600-5600/Def: 1000-5000**

" **I…...feel….STRONGER!"** Lucy then extended her arm, signaling her monster to charge at Archfiend Seraph. And because he was doing so, his ability began to activate.

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Att: 5600-6000**

" **I activate the trap Magic Cylinder."** 102's facedown rose, revealing two cylinders, one aiming up while the other looking down. **"With this, your attack is reflected back at you. This is the end child of Layla."** Topaz Tiger reluctantly entered the cylinder on the left before exiting out of the right, heading towards Lucy.

"Nice try, but I'm playing the effect of Ancient City Rainbow Ruins. Because I have at least two Crystal Beasts on my spell and trap card zones, I can halve the damage I'm about to take!" A blue shield appeared in front of the busty blonde, protecting her from her own monster's attack, though the shield shattered and the shards flew towards her, striking her body.

 **Lucy: 3850-850**

"Good thing Lucy had her spell." Happy said with a deep sigh.

"Yes, but the two are barely holding their own." Carla pointed out with a worried expression. "If they can't defeat him after his next turn…...it may be over."

"Fine, then Amethyst Cat, attack him directly!" The pink beast jumped forward, slashing at 102 as he silently groaned.

 **102: 1900-1300**

"And because my Tiger attacked, Emerald Tortoise's ability activates. Now he gets to switch into defense mode." The white gier then laid on his stomach. "I end with one card facedown, your turn."

" **The two of you have done much better than I expected."** 102 drew his next card. **"But I will end this. First, since it is my Standby Phase, the Sky Maiden takes 500 points of damage due to Nightmare Wheel."** A red aura surrounded Wendy, making her flinch in pain.

 **Wendy: 2050-1550**

 **I will play the spell card Overlay Regen, which will give my Chaos Monster an Overlay Unit."** A yellow orb appeared around Star Seraph Archfiend. **"Now I will use his Overlay Unit to drain the power out of your Amethyst Cat."** Like before, Archfiend Seraph fired yellow lightning at Amethyst Cat, who moaned in pain.

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: Att: 1200-0**

" **Now my beast, end this with Unholy Light!"** Archfiend lifted its staff before unleashing a beam of light towards Lucy, who narrowed her eyes before her facedown rose.

' _With Natsu'_

" **Now, the end is here Natsu Dragneel!"** 101 said as his card began to glow even brighter. **"With Rank Up Magic The Seventh One, I can revive my Silent Honor ARK, and make it evolve into an even more powerful beast, one that will overpower even Dark Magician. Return my beast!"** The ground suddenly shot out a stream of water before Silent Honor ARK returned. Then, it began to crack as a blue light could be seen through said cracks. **"Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Appear…...Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK!"** The crimson portal exploded as a new monster took the stage. It was a large warrior like monster, clad in black armor with dark spikes coming out of its back, knees and arms, dark pink veins on its chest and face, a large pink lance in its hands and the glowing number 101 on its right leg. However, using the spell allowed a third ball of magic appeared on his chest.

 **Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK: Rank 5. Att: 2800/Def: 1500**

The new monster barely placed its feet on the ground, yet a large gust of wind was emitted from said ground, forcing Natsu to cross his arms. _Damn, just by being here, it's making a lot of wind, and its power._ Even with all the Numbers and monsters he had faced, something told him this Silent Honor DARK was going to be a pain in the ass.

" **Natsu, stand strong."** Stardust said with a serious tone, glaring at the new monster. **"If you don't, everyone here will be destroyed, along with Mirajane."**

" **Oh, don't be so hard on the boy Stardust. It's only natural for him to fear something as powerful as my Chaos Number. Now my monster, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Aquatic Impulse!"** Silent Honor DARK began charging blue energy into its spear before firing a beam of energy.

"Not so fast, I play the trap Mirror Force!" One of the classic traps used by many rose from Natsu's field. "Now, your monsters are gone!" A rainbow-colored barrier appeared in front of Skilled Dark Magician, blocking Silent Honor DARK's attack before it bouncing it right back to it, causing it to explode. "See? Even with your Number, I'm still….gonna…...win?" He slowly began to trail off as the smoke began to clear…...revealing Silent Honor DARK. "Are you kidding me?!"

" **Sorry, but my monster isn't going down that easily. You see, if my monster is destroyed while it has Overlay Units and the original Silent Honor ARK is in my graveyard, I can revive my Chaos Number and gain life points equal to its attack points."** A blue aura surrounded 101, making him sigh in content.

 **101: 25-2825**

" **Unfortunately, I cannot attack this turn, so I'll end with two cards facedown."** Two cards appeared behind the Chaos Number before disappearing.

"Then here I go!" Natsu drew his next card before grinning. "Thanks to that spell you used, my Skilled Dark Magician gets another spell counter. Now I can send him to the grave with all three counters to summon…...DARK MAGICIAN!" The spellcaster began to glow bright purple before exploding, allowing the original Dark Magician to return to the field.

 **Dark Magician: LV 7. Att: 2500/Def: 2100**

"And because I summoned him on the field, Dark Magical Circle will let me banish one card on the field, so I'm getting rid of Silent Honor DARK!" The continuous spell card before to glow before firing a beam of energy towards the Chaos Number.

" **Smart, but….useless."** 101's left facedown rose, revealing a large bulky monster in the middle of a red and blue barrier. **"With my XYZ Reflect trap, if my XYZ monsters are targeted, I can not only negate and destroy that card, but you also take 800 points of damage!"** Just as Natsu's spell was about to hit the Chaos Number, a barrier appeared in the middle, firing two different beams. One hit Dark Magical Circle, destroying it while the other struck Natsu on the chest, causing him to groan in pain. Thanks to Magician's Defense, the damage was lessened.

 **Natsu: 5000-4600**

"Grrr, fine, I play the spell Magic Formula and use it on Dark Magician." A brown book with a large lock in the middle appeared in Dark Magician's hands. "Now he gets 700 attack points, which is more than enough to beat you!" The purple spellcaster opened the book before reading the contents, allowing his body to glow purple.

 **Dark Magician: Att: 2500-3200**

"Now, take down his Silent Honor DARK. Dark Magic Attack!" Twirling his staff between his fingers, Dark Magician fired a bolt of dark energy, striking the Chaos Monster through the chest.

 **101: 2825-2425**

"Ha! Like that'll stop Lord 101." Mira said arrogantly.

" **She's right you know?"** 101's last facedown rose, revealing XYZ Reborn. **"Now my Chaos Monster will rise again!"** The ground cracked before Silent Honor DARK returned to the field, with a glowing orb floating around it. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Natsu placed two cards facedown before ending his turn, allowing 101 to draw his next card. **"Now I'm going to activate the effect of my Silent Honor DARK. Once per turn, I can choose a monster on your field that was special summoned and attach it to my Chaos Number, and like before, I choose Dark Magician."** Spinning its lance, Silent Honor DARK impaled Dark Magician, turning him into an Overlay Unit while Natsu's spell was destroyed.

"Thanks, cause when Magic Formula is gone, I get 1000 points back." A green aura surrounded Natsu, easing his pain.

 **Natsu: 4600-5600**

" **Interesting, but that won't stop me from inflecting even more damage. I play Stoic Challenge."** A spell with an image of a knight standing in the middle of a battlefield, holding a ball of light in each hand. **"For every Overlay Unit my Chaos Number has, it gains 600 attack points, and last time I checked, it has 2."** Silent Honor DARK began to glow a yellow light..

 **Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK: Att: 2800-4000**

" **Now, attack Dragneel directly!"** Silent Honor DARK began to spin its lance before firing a beam of blue energy, striking the ground in front of Natsu and because he didn't control a spellcaster, Natsu took the full force.

 **Natsu: 5600-1600**

"WOAH!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer began rolling on the ground before hitting a nearby stalagmite. "Geez, this isn't gonna make things easy."

" **Natsu, stand."** Though he didn't look it, Stardust was concerned for Natsu's well being.

"Alright, sorry. This is getting tough." Natsu slowly stood up, giving a weak grin. "But that doesn't mean I'll lose."

" **We'll see about that. I end with one card facedown."**

' _With Gray'_

"AHHH!" The Ice Make wizard of Fairy Tail was sent flying, his back crashing against a metal container. Wiping some blood off his mouth, he stood up, only to move his head to the side to dodge a wave spike from impaling him.

" **What's wrong human: lost all that confidence from before?"** Shark Drake, controlling Juvia, said with a dark smirk, his hands on his hips. **"I had better fights from Kuribohs, and they're just a bunch of furballs!"**

"Shut…...up…." Gray said with a deep glare. He placed both hands together as an icy mist emitted from it. "Ice Make Lance!" Thrusting his arms forward, Gray launched several lances made of ice.

" **Shark Hunter!"** Turning his arm into water, Shark Drake threw a shark-shaped blast of water, crunching down on the lances.

"Ice Make Shield!" Quick to outsmart the Number, Gray summoned a shield made of ice to block his opponent's attack.

*CRUNCH*

However, the shield wasn't enough as the attack broke through, biting down on Gray's right arm, making him scream in pain. **"Get out of my way!"** Raising his arm, Shark Drake threw Gray to the side, causing him to crash into some of the chemicals. The human scientists could only watch in fear, watching their savior getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

"Now might be our only chance to escape." One of the scientists muttered, getting nods from his colleagues. However, the only one who didn't agree was Quinton, who slowly grabbed his forehead "Quinton, what are you doing?!"

"Someone has to help." Quinton whispered with a serious tone as a blue symbol appeared on his forehead. _I have to concentrate, otherwise it'll backfire._ Taking a deep breath, Quinton opened his eyes, which began to glow blue. "STOP!" Just as Shark Drake was about to strike Gray again…..his body stopped.

" **WHAT?!"** Looking over his shoulder, Shark Drake growled as he saw a silver haired human using some kind of power to control the body HE took. **"Piss off human! This body is mine and mine alone!"**

"I…...won't…..allow you…..to hurt anyone else." Quinton coughed a bit of blood as the amount of concentration needed to stop Shark Drake was taking more than he expected.

" **BEGONE!"** Turning his arm into a water tentacle, Shark Drake swung it towards Quinton, striking him on the chest as he crashed into the wall, spitting out more blood. However, Gray took the opportunity to pounce on Shark Drake, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Juvia, you need to stop now!"

" **I told you….SHE'S GONE!"**

*STAB*

The ice wizard gasped as Shark Drake fired a Shark Hunter at close range, stabbing through the right side of Gray's chest. He pushed Shark Drake back while using his magic to close up his wound. "Dammit…..just when I got over Lyon stabbing me." However, before Gray could do anything else, a water tentacle wrapped around his neck, lifting him in the air.

" **Now, time to die…"** Shark Drake grinned darkly while summoning more water in his other hand.

' _With Erza'_

*BOOM*

An explosion erupted from where Excalibur stood. **"Hmmm, looks like our little dance it over Erza Scarlet."** 105 said with a slight sigh. **"Still, you lasted longer than I expected."**

"Don't think I'm done." The 100 actually widened his eyes as the smoked cleared, revealing not only an unharmed Erza, but also Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus. A smirk grew on Erza's face as her facedown rose, revealing a trap with two hands forming a ball of energy. "Thanks to my trap Relay Soul, I'm allowed to bring back one monster on my field and while that monster is on my field, I take no damage."

" **Huh….hehehehehe…."** 105 then began to laugh loudly, pulling his head back. **"Ah, I am sorry, but I'm honestly glad you haven't gotten knocked out. That means I get to enjoy this duel even more. I end my turn with a facedown."** As Erza drew her card, 105 began to think of what to do. _**Even if she's able to destroy Number Wall, my Dimension Wall will be able to inflict damage to her if her monster attacks. Let's see what you'll do.**_

 _I have to destroy that Number Wall._ Looking at her hand, Erza smirked. "I summon…..Merlin in attack mode!" An old man wearing purple robes, a staff and a small red dragon on his shoulder appeared on the field.

 **Merlin: LV 3. Att: 1400/Def: 500**

"Next, I activate Merlin's ability. Once per turn, I can tribute him in order to summon a Noble Knight from my deck, so I summon Noble Knight Drystan!" Merlin raised his staff before he turned in a purple portal, allowing a brown haired knight with silver armor, a white cape and weidling a harp appear.

 **Noble Knight Drystan: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 800**

A card in Erza's hand began to glow. "And because I have a light monster on my field, I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn!" The bronze knight appeared next to Drystan.

 **Noble Knight Gawayn: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 500**

"Now, I Overlay my Noble Knights Drystan and Gawayn." Both knights turned to yellow blobs of energy before entering the Overlay Network. "I XYZ summon…...Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!" The Overlay Network exploded, allowing Erza's Noble Knight monster to appear.

 **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights: RANK 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2000**

"Because my monster was XYZ summoned, I can equip him with 3 Noble Arms in my graveyard. I choose Caliburn and Gallatin!" All three swords appeared on Artorigus' back.

 **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights: Att: 2000-2500-3500**

" **Even with that power boost, it won't be enough to win."** 105 raised a brow as Erza chuckled.

"It seems you don't remember my Artorigus' second effect. I can use one Overlay Unit to destroy spell and trap cards on your field, up to the number of Noble Arms on my field. Since I have two, I can destroy your Number Wall and your facedown!" Using one of its Overlay Units, Artorigus threw two blades, both destroying 105's backrow. "Now Artorigus, attack Comet Cestus with Dual Impact!" The XYZ monster rushed towards Comet Cestus before attacking in an X-formation. It took a few seconds before the Chaos Number was cut in half, exploding in a glorious ball of flames.

 **105: 900-200**

"King Artorigus, finish this duel!" The last XYZ monster raised his swords before cutting 105, sending him flying.

 _ **Huh, losing to a human? I can live with that.**_ Instead of cursing Erza, 105 let out a smile as a bright light engulfed his body.

 **105: 200-0. Winner: Erza**

Erza's Duel Disk turned off as she walked up to 105, who was still lying on the ground. "You've lost."

" **Yeah I know, but I'm not pissed."** He slowly raised his head and smirked at her. **"Honestly, that was a fun fight."**

"But why do this, start a war between humans and Duel Monsters?"

" **Honestly, I didn't think humans were that bad. But honestly, they aren't even half as strong as I thought. But you and your little crew…...you're different, and I respect that. If I go to hell, at least I had a good fight with a true warrior."** 105 began to glow before his body disappeared. Two cards appeared in Erza's hands, revealing it to be Star and Comet Cestus. Even with what he did….Erza still stayed silent in respect for her opponent.

' _With Nate'_

Nate placed his fingers on his deck before letting out a deep breath. A small amount of flames emitted out of his fingers before he drew his next card…...and smiled. **"Do you really think you can win now human?"** 103 said with a raised brow.

"Actually, yes I do." Nate said before he extended his arm, allowing his facedown which had a yellow four legged robot to rise. "But first, I play the trap Descending Lost Star. With this, I can revive a Synchro Monster from my graveyard. However, it loses all its abilities, its defense points are 0, it loses a level and it cannot switch out of defense position. The monster I choose…..is Exploder Dragonwing!" The ground began to crack before Exploder Dragonwing returned to the field, only to get down on one knee and closing its wings. "Next, I summon the Tuner monster Force Resonator!" A small fiendish creature with dark green robes, a large ball on its back and lightning coursing through its hands appeared next to Nate's Synchro monster with a dark grin.

 **Force Resonator: LV 2. Att: 500/Def: 500**

"I tune my level two Force Resonator with my level six Exploder Dragonwing." The small fiend began giggling before turning into two green rings, allowing Exploder Dragonwing to enter them. "Now from the ancient chasms of a lost world. I awaken a great and terrible power! I Synchro Summon…..Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The rings erupted into a large green pillar of light. A loud roar could be heard inside as a large creature flew out of it. It looked a lot like Red Dragon Archfiend, only it had orangish strips along its body, wings and a massive right claw with three glowing rings on it.

 **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

" **You have another version of Red Dragon Archfiend?!"**

" **Yup, and while he isn't as badass as me."** Red Dragon said with his arms crossed, smirking. **"He's more than enough to beat you. Nate?"**

"Right. I activate Scarlight's special ability. Once per turn, I can destroy as many special summoned monsters on either side as long as their attack points are less than my monster's and last I checked, your Ragnafinity is 2800." Scarlight's eyes began to glow before it unleashed a wave of fire, causing Ragnafinity to melt. "Not only that, but for every monster destroyed, you take 500 points of damage." 103 widened her eyes as several flames rained down from the sky, causing her to flinch in pain.

 **103: 3400-2900**

"Now Scarlight, finish this duel. Molten Crimson Flare!" Igniting its right claw, the Synchro Monster swooped in before slashing at 103. The only female of the 100s could only scream in pain as she was engulfed in flames.

 _ **Brother…...I'm sorry.**_

 **103: 2900-0. Winner: Nate**

All the ice around the area melted as Nate began to warm up thanks to his partner. **"You okay? That was some good dueling."**

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay away from snow for a while." Both duelist and duel partner slightly chuckled at the joke before they turned towards 103, who was lying on her back while opening her locket. On the left was a picture of her while on the right was a humanoid creature that looked a lot like her, only they had long sideways black hair, an olive vest and brown eyes.

" **Brock…...I'm so sorry."** The sister of 101 began to tear up as she traced her hand on her lover's picture. Footsteps could be heard, and since there were only three people in the room, she knew who it was. **"Are you here to finish me off? Go ahead, I accept death."**

"I'm not going to kill you, that's not how I do things." Nate kneeled down next to her and gave a soft expression, seeing her locket. "You've lost someone important."

" **Why would you care?"**

"Like I said before, I lost my family, so I know how it feels to lose those you love. But instead of living for vengeance, why not live your own life, and help those in need?" Nate clenched his hand as he looked down. "Even if I end up killing, that won't bring back the ones I've lost. So walk down a path of redemption instead of vengeance." More tears ran down 103 as she began to glow.

" **Thank….you….."** With that, she disappeared into nothing as two cards, Ragnazero and Ragnafinity, appeared in Nate's hand. The green eyed duelist simply looked at the spot she laid on with a deep frown.

" **Who knows? Maybe one day she'll take your advice."** Red Dragon nudged Nate on the side. **"Come on, let's find that brother."** With a silent nod, Nate stood up and began to walk out the room.

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

*BOOM*

Archfiend Seraph's attack collided with Amethyst Cat, causing a massive explosion that engulfed Lucy. "LUCY!" Happy cried out in pure shock, tears running down his cheeks.

"This…...can't be happening." Loke muttered, falling back as he looked at his old teacher, his old friend, who just killed the girl he promised to protect. He placed a hand on his forehead as tears threatened to fall. _Layla…...I'm so sorry._

 _ **It seems she does not possess your level of power Layla.**_ 102 thought solemnly as he saw the attack hit Lucy. He didn't want to do it, but…...this was for his kind, not just him.

"I'm not done yet!" Everyone gasped in pure shock as they saw the smoke clear….only with Lucy being protected by a light barrier. Her facedown rose, revealing a trap with someone shooting a beam of energy, only for their opponent to block it with a barrier. "Thanks to my trap Spirit Barrier, as long as I have a monster, I won't take any battle damage." Amethyst Cat transformed into a purple stone, standing next to the Amber stone.

"That was close Lucy. But I'm glad you're okay." Wendy said with a big smile.

" **Yes, that was a clever move, using that trap."** Black Rose said with a nod of respect.

"Dang it Lucy, don't play dumb like Natsu!" A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head, but she ignored Happy.

" **A well thought plan child of Layla."** 103 said calmly. **"I end my turn. Your move Sky maiden."**

"Here I go!" Wendy drew her next card, but she then turned to Lucy, who was giving 102 a look of pure determination. Though she had a good card, she knew it wasn't her time to beat 102. "I end my turn."

"HUH?!" Everyone looked at Wendy like she grew a second head. Even 102 looked at her in slight interest.

"But Wendy, why?" The bluenette smiled at Lucy.

"I know you wanna be the one to beat him, so I'm gonna let you do it. I know you can."

 _Wendy…._ Carla thought to herself while looking at Wendy. She wasn't the same scared little girl she grew up with(at least not now.) Rather, she was confident, and mature enough to realize the situation they were in. A lone tear ran down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"Well, if you think I can…...then I won't let you down! My move." As Lucy placed her fingers on the top of her deck…...the top card began to glow. _Woah, what is that?_

 _ **It is time…...**_ A deep voice echoed in Lucy's mind as each Crystal Beast looked at her, as if knowing what is to come.

"I…...DRAW!" Lycu drew her next card, a rainbow stream following her. "Now, because I have all seven Crystal Beasts, I can now summon the beast that flies across the land, bringing hope to those in need!" Lucy's eyes began to glow different colors before she placed the card she drew on her Duel Disk. "I summon….Rainbow Dragon!" A massive column of light emerged from Lucy, forcing the others to cover their eyes.

*RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR*

A massive roar that could shake the very tower itself echoed throughout the room, causing more cracks to appear in Rainbow Ruins. A large pair of wings opened from inside the pillar of light before a new monster could be seen, shocking everyone, even 102. _**Impossible…...she summoned him?!**_ Emerging from the light was a large white dragon large angelic wings, a pair of smaller yellow wings on its neck, another pair of white draconic wings near its tail, white and blue spikes coming from its neck, yellow eyes and seven gems, each representing the Crystal Beasts along the sides of its neck and midsection.

 **Rainbow Dragon: LV 10. Att: 4000/Def: 0**

"A…...another dragon?!" Happy shouted in disbelief.

"How the hell did she pull that off?!" Loke knew Lucy had a lot of potential, as evident from when she summoned all her spirits to save him from death, but he never expected she could summon something as powerful as a freakin dragon! Speaking of the new dragon, it turned his head, glaring down at Lucy, who flinched at its gaze. It then lowered its head, looking straight into Lucy's eyes.

" **So…...you are Layla's daughter."** Rainbow Dragon said in a stoic and powerful tone, much to Lucy's shock.

"You knew…...my mom?"

" **She was powerful, which is why I can sense your potential."** The white dragon then raised its head before looking at 102. **"You have fallen from grace, haven't you 102?"**

" **I am only doing this to bring peace to our world."** A deep growl escape Rainbow Dragon's mouth.

" **Then may Layla forgive the both of us. Child?"**

"Right. I activate Rainbow Dragon's special ability. By sending all the Crystal Beasts on my field to the graveyard, my dragon gets 1000 attack points for each one!" All several Crystal Beasts began to glow their respective colors before disappearing. The lights from each beast entered Rainbow Dragon, causing each of his gems to glow.

 **Rainbow Dragon: Att: 4000-11000**

"Now Rainbow Dragon…...finish this! Rainbow Stream!" Merging all the energy from each gems, Rainbow Dragon pulled his head, charging a powerful breath attack. And then….it happened.

*BOOM*

The white dragon unleashed a stream of rainbow energy. The amount of pressure from the attack caused more wind to blow across the room. The beam pierced through Archfiend Seraph, causing it to explode. 102 could only stay silent as the light from the attack engulfed his body.

 **102: 1300-0. Winners: Lucy and Wendy**

Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins began to disappear as both Lucy and Wendy fell on their knees, finally happy they won. "LUCY!" The busty blonde turned only to be tackled by a blue blur, tiny arms hugging her chest as tears ran down their cheeks. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIEEEEE!"

"That's how you act when I won?!" As much as Happy irritated her, Lucy was glad Happy was worried about her.

"Honestly child, that was beyond reckless." Carla scolded with her paws on her hips, giving Wendy a deep scowl.

" **Now Carla, there's no need to be-"**

"But." The white cat then smiled a bit at Wendy. "Nonetheless, I'm proud of you." Smiling at her best friend, Wendy pulled Carla into a hug, making the feline roll her eyes before returning her embrace. However, Loke walked past the group and stopped just in front of 102, who simply laid on the ground with an indifferent expression.

"Dumon…...why did you do it?" The Number simply looked at his pupil before looking back at the ceiling.

" **I don't know. After Layla's death…...I suppose I lost my way. Like a part of myself was taken and I had no idea what to do. 101 had told me of his plan…...and I suppose I truly believed it was just."**

"But my mom won't have wanted that for you." The lavender haired Number lifted his head to see Lucy kneel next to him with a frown. "If you really loved my mom, then you would know she would never be happy if anyone was hurt. I know how it felt to lose her, but I had to move on. Otherwise I'd be stuck in the past, and I would never have met my friends." She glanced at her friends before looking back at him with a soft smile. "I know you can change for the better, and my mom would be proud of you for it."

Her words, they were so simple yet….so effective. She was right. Layla wouldn't want this: she'd want both humans and Duel Monsters to live in peace. The pain he felt after she was gone blinded him. Someone wet was felt on 102's right cheek. Reaching out, he wiped it before see if was a tear. He….was actually crying. 102 clenched his left hand while placing his right over his eyes.

" **Layla…..Leo…...please forgive me."** He suddenly felt a soft hand grab his own before pulling it away from his eyes, revealing a smiling Lucy.

"I already have." Suddenly, 102 began to glow, much to their shock.

"Dumon." Loke kneeled down and grabbed 102's other hand.

" **Leo…..protect her, for Layla…..and for me…"** With that, 102 disappeared as his card forms Star Seraph Sentry and Archfiend Seraph. Everyone began to shed some tears for the Number, even Carla wiped her eye to prevent anyone from seeing her.

" **We can't waste time."** Black Rose said, getting their attention. **"We have to return to the others before it's too late."** With a nod, everyone exited the room.

' _With Natsu'_

Now we finally return to the Son of Igneel, who took a deep breath as he placed his fingers on his deck. _This is for everyone. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Gramps….._ He then opened his eyes to look at the white haired She Devil. "AND MIRA!" With that, Natsu drew his next and final card. Looking down, he saw what it was….and smiled. "Alright, this is gonna end it."

"Oh yeah, REALLY?" Mira asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yup, and I'll start with this!" Natsu placed a card in his Duel Disk, which had a spell with an image of a pink and yellow tornado crossing each other. "I play the spell Double Cyclone! With this, if I destroy one spell or trap on my field, I can take down one on yours!" A yellow tornado struck Natsu's magician's Defense trap before a pink one hit 101's facedown, revealing Dimensional Prison, causing both cards to explode. "And because my trap was destroyed, I can to bring back one monster in my grave, so I bring back Chocolate Magician Girl!" A bright pink light emerged from where Magician's Defense stood before allowing the blue-haired magician to return.

 **Chocolate Magician Girl: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1000**

"Next, I summon the Tuner Frequency Magician in attack mode!" A mage with white clothes, brown capes with yellow symbols on its chest, a lavender cape, mechanical arms and a large silver cylinder hat.

 **Frequency Magician: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 400**

" **A Tuner monster?"** 101's eyes widened in realization. **"You really think Synchro summoning will help?"**

"I don't think(does he really), I KNOW. I tune level two frequency Magician with level four Chocolate Magician." The lavender wearing magician turned to two green rings as Chocolate Magician Girl entered them. "I Synchro Summon….Explosive Magician!" A burst of white-green light flashed in front of Natsu before a magician who looked a lot like Dark Magician, only it had white and golden robes appeared.

 **Explosive Magician: LV 6. Att: 2500/Def: 1800**

" **An impressive move, but that won't be enough."**

" **I wouldn't underestimate him yet."** Stardust shot back, having full faith in Natsu.

"That's right, causing now I play the spell card Miracle Synchro Fusion!" A spell with a blue dragon that resembled Stardust and a red dragon that looked like Red Dragon Archfiend, swirling around each other, appeared in front of Natsu. "With this I can banish a Synchro Monster, and a monster on my field or in my grave to summon an even stronger monster to fuse them together. So I fuse Explosive Magician with Dark Magician Girl in my grave!" The Synchro monster and Dark Magician Girl began to enter a swirling portal. "Say hello to my friend…...Supreme Arcanite Magician!" A figure jumped out of the portal, landing in front of Natsu. The figure was a tall mage with dark black and blue armor, a long blue cape, red eyes, several green orbs on its body and a large green staff in its hands.

 **Supreme Arcanite Magician: LV 10. Att: 1400/Def: 2800**

"And when this guy is fusion summoned, he gets 2 spell counters and for each one he gets, he gets 1000 attack points!" Two of the fusion monster's orbs began to glow, increasing its power.

 **Supreme Arcanite Magician: Att: 1400-3400**

" **Even with that boost in power, it won't be enough to beat my Chaos Number."** Natsu grinned at his words.

"Oh really? Good thing my monster has another cool ability. If I use one spell counter, I can destroy one card on the field, so I'm getting rid of your Number!" One of the orbs on Supreme Arcanite Magician stopped glowing before he fired a beam of green energy, piercing the Chaos Number as it exploded. "But since I did that, he loses a 1000 points."

 **Supreme Arcanite Magician: 3400-2400**

" **Idiot, doing that will only make me strong."**

"Good, cause now I get to play…...THIS!" Natsu's facedown rose, revealing a trap with an image of a female throwing a large monster into a portal. "With Different Dimension Ground, any time a monster goes to the grave, it's banished!" A gasp escaped 101's mouth as he realized what this human was planning. "Now, Supreme Arcanite Magician, attack him directly!" The fusion monster began to spin his staff before firing a bolt of green energy, striking 101 on the chest.

 **101: 2425-25**

" **Even…..if you…..banished my…..Number…...I won't lose to you."** Natsu didn't lose his grin as he extended his arm, and much to 101's horror, it was Call of the Haunted. **"NNNNOOOO!"**

"Oh yeah, come back Dark Magician!" A purple mist appeared on the field before the famous spellcaster returned to the field. "Finish this, Dark Magic Attack!"

" **THIS ENDS NOW!"** With that, Dark Magician fired his iconic attack at 101, who widened his eyes in horror as he was

 _ **This human….amazing….**_ 101 crashed into his throne, breaking it to pieces.

"MASTER!" Mira growled in anger as she turned towards Natsu, dark energy in her hands. "I won't let you get away with this you piece of sh-"

*SMACK*

Before Mirajane could finish, a hand came out of nowhere, chopping her neck. The world went white for Mira as she fell forward, only for Natsu to run in and catch her, falling on his knees. **"Sorry, but we didn't have time to talk her down."** Stardust, in his human form, said solemnly.

"It's okay, at least she isn't trying to kill me." Even if it was a joke, no one laughed. Natsu looked at Mira with a sad frown before he hugged her close. "I'm sorry Mira, I should've been there to save you." Despite being unconscious, Mira snuggled against Natsu, loving the warmth of his body. Stardust smiled a bit before he looked back at 101, who slowly pushed himself off the ground, panting heavily.

" **It's over 101, surrender."**

" **Even…..if it annoys me….I admit defeat."** He looked at Natsu, who held Mira protectively while glaring holes at him. **"Kid's got a lot of potential, that would've been useful for our cause."**

" **It would've lead the the extinction of their race."**

" **Yeah…..I guess you're right."** Slowly, 101 sat on what was left of his throne. **"The Dark Ones…..I can feel them getting stronger. Listen Kid: if you have the power to beat those bastards, then use it. Cause if you don't…."** 101's body began to glow. **"Everyone you love will die…"** With that, he disappeared, allowing Stardust to catch both Silent Honor ARK and DARK.

"Even if he was kind of a dick…...I kinda wanted to fight him again." Natsu admitted, getting Stardust to roll his eyes.

" **I hope you don't change."**

' _Outside Number Castle'_

*BOOM*

Four massive explosions erupted from inside the large tower, which was visible to those outside. "Woah, what was that?!" Bikslow shouted in shock.

"Judging by those explosions, it must be Natsu and the others." Freed said stoically.

"They really don't know how to hold back." Cana said rhetorically while shaking her head.

" **WWWOOOAAAAHHHH!"** However, their little chat was cut off when a large shadow flew over their, crashing on the ground as the ground began to shake. The one who flew was none other than 105, who stood up to glare at Neos and Utopia. Despite being towers above them, they were still able to overpower HIM, the muscle of the 100s.

" **Give it up 105, it's over."** Neos said in a slightly taunting tone, his arms crossed. **"You feel it too, don't you? All your allies have been defeated."**

" **So what?! I'll still beat you!"** Pulling back his right arm, 105 thrusted it forward. **"Burning Impulse!"** From the palm of his hand, 105 unleashed a burst of flames towards the two Duel Monsters and humans.

" **Light Wing Shield!"** Extending his wings, Utopia flew in front of everyone before blocking the attack. **"Hasn't there been enough death already?!"**

" **The humans are nothing but pests, we could rule them!"** Giving 105 a disappointed expression before he reached into his left hip, pulling out a curved glowing sword. Seeing this, 105 roared as he rushed towards Utopia. **"YOU'RE DEAD!"**

" **Rising…...Sun….."** Utopia readied himself to strike as 105 got closer…..and closer…..before….

*SLASH*

Both warriors stood several feet away from each other, with Utopia extending his sword while 105 did the same with his fist. **"Slash."** 105 suddenly gasped as a large cut was seen on his right hand.

" **No….No…...DAMMIT!"** The giant suddenly began to shrink, and shrink until he was the same size as everyone else. **"I….won't…..forget…..this…."** Lowering his head, 105 began to glow red before he disappeared into pixels.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Gajeel said as he and the others limped towards the spot 105 stood, Levy supporting his right arm.

"Is he…..dead?" Levy asked out loud, though no one had a clear answer.

"Perhaps but….I am more curious as to who you are." Makarov said before looking up at the Duel Guardians, who looked at the Castle.

" **Do you still sense them Neos?"**

" **Yeah, but…...there's something else in there."**

*BOOM*

Suddenly, several massive explosions erupted inside the castle, much to everyone's shock. **"Oh no…"**

' _Several minutes prior'_

" **I told you…..SHE'S GONE!"** Shark Drake pulled his arm back, ready to stab Gray once and for all.

"I'M SORRY!" Those two words echoed through the room. Everyone looked at Gray, who looked at Shark Drake sadly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you back in Magnolia. But with all that was going on, I wasn't thinking. I just want you to know that." Shark Drake stared at Gray before letting out a loud laugh.

" **HAHAHAHA! Oh, you humans and your FEELINGS. Just saying that word makes me want to vomit. But don't worry, I'll make sure she knows what you said."** Shark Drake pulled his arm back, making Gray close his eyes to await for the pain to come….but it never came.

Opening his eyes, Gray was shocked when he saw Shark Drake's fist stopping a few inches away. "G-G-Gray…." The Ice Make Wizard noticed Shark Drake's left eye turn blue as a lone tear ran down it.

"Juvia, is that you?" Just as Juvia was about to speak, she grabbed her head.

" **Dammit human, SHUT UP!"** The internal conflict continued as Shark Drake released Gray, grabbing his head. Speaking of Gray, he didn't know what to do now that Juvia was regaining control of her body.

"YOU!" Gray turned to see Quinton struggle to stand. "Release the Nirvana. The negative effect should be able to free her from the Number's control." The silver haired male pointed at the large container, which held Nirvana inside. Gritting his teeth, Gray watched as Juvia and Shark Drake continued to struggle with control.

"Gray…" Juvia turned to stare at Gray while her right hand gripped her face. "Do it…..please."

" **No! Just stay down and shut up you idiot!"** Clenching his fists, Gray looked at Juvia with determined eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry about this." Taking a deep breath, Gray used all the magic in his body to create a massive bazooka made out of ice before aiming it at Nirvana. "Ice Make…...CANNON!" Juvia/Shark Drake widened their eye as Gray fired a massive ball of ice at the large container, causing it to explode.

" **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Everyone inside Number Castle felt the ground shake before they were engulfed in a bright light.

*BOOM*

 **CLIFFHANGER! Not really since we all know everyone will survive….or will they;) Well considering the next acr, it's unlikely. But still, it took FOREVER TO MAKE THIS AND I AM SSSSOOOOO GLAD I DID. Guys…... 34 FREAKIN PAGES, HOLY SHIT! I am so glad yet so tired. But I do hope you guys liked this chapter and will look for to what will happen next. Cause there will be even stronger enemies. But IS this the last we see the 100s, or will they return? And how do you guys feel about Lucy having Rainbow Dragon? I had planned for this moment to happen for a long time. But regarding why this took a long time to make, it's because I made quite a few new stories like Total Drama Cartoon All Stars and Rise of Darth Vindicus. But still I will keep making new chapters of this story since it has so much potential. Now I will need two more OCs for these recurring villains to appear as I have a Monarch and Frightfur deck. Oh, and LINKS won't be in cause…..that'll make things complicated lol.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Repayment(Mirajane)**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**


	35. Chapter 35: Repayment(Mirajane)

**How….is…...it…...going my people? The 3rd Dragneel, returning after a long period to bring you the next chapter of Dueling Tail. Wow, I was able to post these chapters like they were nothing, but now that I've made so many stories? I apologize for the long wait guys, I honestly can't stop. I want to, but why is telling me 'PUT YOURSELF OUT THERE YOU IDIOT.' So yeah, I'm here with another Lemon chapter involving the poster girl of Fairy Tail herself: Mirajane.**

 **But before we get into that…...WE MUST READ THE REVIEWS!**

 **StreakFreak: Hmmmm, I actually like the design you put out for the Monarch duelist, I'll keep it in mind. Definitely can see Lisanna using Lunalights since her magic is similar to that archetype.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Thanks, I wanted to make each duel as suspenseful as I could, especially given how tough their opponents are. Yes 101 was a jerk, but he was understandable, and…..there's a chance we could see him and the others popping back up. Never know….**

 **Rebellion Rose: Thank you and trust me, the Edolas Arc will be better than the Canon was.**

 **EH-01: For now my friend, for now…..**

 **Sanedimentio: Wow, a duel between Natsu and Nate again will definitely be cool, I don't mind doing that.**

 **To recap the last chapter: The battle between Fairy Tail and the 100s ended in a fiery conclusion. Erza had ended her fearsome battle with 105 with a combination of her Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus and Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights. In Nate's duel, he had melted any chance of 103 with his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. Against 102, Lucy and Wendy were able to pull a victory with her Rainbow Dragon, to which she and 102 had made amends. And finally, facing the leader of the 100s, Natsu and Stardust were able to defeat 101 using a combination of Supreme Arcanite Magician and Dark Magician, snapping Mira out of the trance. Meanwhile, both Utopia and Neos were able to defeat Chaos Number 106, saving the lives of Fairy Tail. And finally, during his fight against the corrupted Juvia, Gray was forced to make a tough decision and destroy the canister of Nirvana, causing a large explosion.**

 **What happened to our Heroes? Let's find out…..**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back. Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears. Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

" _ **The Dark Ones…..I can feel them getting stronger."**_

" _ **If you have the power to beat those bastards, then use it."**_

" _ **Cause if you don't…..everyone you love…..will die….."**_

*BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM*

"GUAH!" Natsu suddenly shot up in pure shock, sweat running down his head as he clenched his rapidly beating heart. He began taking large amounts of deep breathes, hoping to calm himself down before his heart exploded. Wiping his face, Natsu looked around and noticed he was back at his home, the morning sun bleeding through the window and giving a peaceful vibe behind it. "It was just another dream, it was just another dream." Natsu repeated to himself before he fell back in bed, looking at the ceiling. He reached out to the left, only to feel something off. Turning around, he noticed he was alone in bed, not a head of red hair cuddling next to him. "Hmmm, she must've left early." Shaking his head, Natsu got off his bed before stretching his muscles, hearing his bones crack a bit. Yawning under his breath, Natsu exited his bedroom before entering the bathroom. He turned on the faucet before splashing some water on his face. Putting his hands on the sink, he looked at his reflection front the mirror in front of him.

" **Sleep well?"** Stardust said to Natsu, his spiritual body appearing next to Natsu.

"Yeah…...I guess so." Natsu wiped his face, as if he just got hit in the face with some dirt. "Where is everyone? Do you know?"

" **I think Black Rose took Wendy and Carla to the guild, with Erza maybe. Feeling a bit lonely?"** The ink haired male just shook his head in amusement. **"But in all honesty Natsu, maybe you should rest a little longer. Especially after what happened at Number's Castle."**

"Yeah….the castle…." Natsu stared at his reflection a bit longer, recalling the events that happened one week from today…..

' _Flashback, one week ago'_

 _*BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM*_

" _ **NO!"**_ _Juvia/Shark Drake attempted to run towards Nirvana, only for the explosion to send them flying backwards. The blue haired girl's back hit the wall with enough force to render her unconcious, freeing her from Shark Drake's control._

" _WWWWOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both Gray and Quinton, due to being close to Nirvana, were also sent flying from the explosion, landing just a few feet from Juvia._

" _Quinton!" The human scientists quickly rushed towards the two males, helping them up to their feet. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine." Quinton said through gritted teeth, the shockwave from the explosion took more of a toll on his body than he thought. "At least we were able to destroy Nirvana before it could be used."_

" _Juvia." Gray muttered, pushing the other humans out of the way before he kneeled in front of his Guildmate. A small trickle of blood ran down her head, but otherwise, she looked fine._

 _*RUMBLE*_

 _The group couldn't afford to rest as Number Castle suddenly began to shake due to Nirvana's explosion. Cracks began to appear on both the roof and the floor, crumbling to pieces. "The building's collapsing!" One of the scientists shouted in horror._

" _We…..have to….run…..now." Quinton was able to say as his colleagues began to carry him out. Gray quickly picked Juvia up bridal style, though he did have some difficulty due to his fight with her…..or should he say with Shark Drake._

' _Dammit, I can't quit.' Gray attempted to run after the other humans, only to fall on one knee. 'Stupid legs.'_

 _*BOOM*_

 _Gray's eyes widened as the roof over him collapsed, a large amount of debris falling towards him. "SHIT!" Not being able to use his magic, Gray quickly covered Juvia with his body, closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable to happen._

… _..that is…..until a bright blue light suddenly surrounded him._

 _*DING*_

 _The sound of something hitting a dome echoed in Gray's ears. Slowly, he opened his eyes…..only to see a barrier, completely made out of ice surrounding hi and Juvia, blocking the debris that would've otherwise crushed them. "What the…." Gray was certain that he didn't use his Maker Magic, and this ice felt….different. Narrowing his eyes, Gray noticed an invisible figure standing on top of the barrier, its yellow eyes looking at him, as if telling him that everything is okay. "Is that….."_

" _ **Molten Crimson Flare!"**_ _A large stream of fire suddenly burst through the floor of the room, much to Gray's shock. Flying out of the hole was none other than Nate and his partner Red Dragon Archfiend._

" _Fullbuster, are you alright?" Nate asked the Ice Wizard, noticing the wounds on his body, as well as an unconcious girl._

" _Yeah…...yeah I'm fine. But she needs help." As Gray stood up, the ice barrier surrounding him shattered. Red Dragon Archfiend noticed something in the air, an almost…...dragon like ghost was with Gray, protecting him._

' _ **Was that what I think it was?'**_ _Red Dragon thought as Nate quickly jumped off his shoulder, rushing over to Gray._

" _Red Dragon, we need your help." The large Synchro Monster was pulled out of his thoughts when his Duelist was seen carrying Juvia in his arms, taking some of the pressure off of Gray._

" _ **Right, sorry."**_ _Red Dragon said before he picked up the three humans, shielding them from more of the debris._

' _With Lucy and Wendy'_

" _WOAH!" Lucy fell on her butt with a loud thud as the ground under her began to crack._

" _LUCY, TELL YOUR TUMMY TO STOP GROWLING!" Happy shouted in a half serious manner, using his Aero magic to fly in the air._

" _H-HAPPY, NOW'S NOT THE T-TIME LITTLE BUDDY!" Loke shouted while attempting to keep his balance._

" _WHAT HAPPENED?!" Wendy said desperately, only to slip before Carla caught her._

" _It sounded like an explosion just happened underground!" Carla said while helping her Dragon Slayer stand up. The white haired cat then saw the roof collapse over them. "LOOKOUT!"_

" _ **VINE WALL!"**_ _A large amount of black vines suddenly sprouted from the ground, smacking away the roof before it could crush the wizards and cats. Black Rose Dragon materialized in the real world, looking at her surroundings with narrowed eyes._ _ **"I sense a great amount of magic was just released in one blow. We must leave now. Quickly, everyone jump on my wing."**_ _Black Rose extended her left wing towards the group, who quickly climbed it._

" _What about Natsu and Mira?" Lucy said with concern._

" _If I know Natsu, he's probably figuring out a way to get out. We should to Luce." Loke urged his Master, who reluctantly nodded._

' _With Natsu'_

" _Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu unleashed a stream of flames from his mouth, destroying the debris that was going to crush him and Mirajane. Being at the top of Number Castle, the pink haired wizard was forced to endure the tip of the castle swerving left and right. "Man, what the hell happened?"_

" _ **Well, judging by the amount of power that was just released, I have to say that someone or something just attacked the lower levels."**_ _Stardust said as debris fell through his astral body._ _ **"We have to leave Natsu."**_

" _Not without Mira!" Natsu began to run towards the window of the room, holding Mira in his arms. "Stardust, a little help?"_

" _ **Right."**_ _Focusing his energy, Stardust materialized into a physical body before gently picking up both humans with his claws. More of the roof collapsed over him, though he simply ignored it as his body began to glow._ _ **"Hang on tight!"**_

' _Outside of Number Castle'_

 _As for the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, they could only watch in horror as the castle began to crumble in front of them. Normally this would be a call for celebration, but the fact that some of their members were inside when it collapsed worried them. "Master, we have to help Natsu and the others!" Cana urged the shorter old man, who gave her a serious nod._

" _Agreed. To the castle!" Makarov announced to the members of his Guild who were still standing. They yelled in response before they began to run towards the spiky tower…..only for Utopia to expand his Lightwing Shield, blocking their path._

" _What the hell are you doing?! My sister's in there!" Elfman shouted at the large titan, who simply looked at him with calm red eyes._

" _ **Everything will be alright, trust me."**_ _Utopia said in a calm tone, though it did little to settle them down._

" _Sir, I'm grateful for what you've done for my children." Makarov said in a knowing tone before he stared at the golden warrior with a serious glare. "But you aren't going to keep me away from saving my ch-"_

 _*BOOM*_

 _However, Makarov couldn't finish as the entirety of Number Castle fell apart, the top of the tower falling straight into an abyss. "Salamander…..Titania….Kid….." Gajeel muttered under his breath._

" _No….Lulu…" Levy whimpered as tears began to fall down her cheeks._

" _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU JUST LET OUT FRIENDS DIE!" Macao shouted at Utopia and Neos as some of the Fairy Tail members began to cry._

 _*RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR*_

 _Their sorrow was short lived when they heard several loud roars in the air. Looking up, their tear-filled eyes widened as they saw what looked like Dragons flying in the air. Utopia and Neos looked at each other before giving an understanding nod._ _ **"Sorry, but that's all you'll see folks."**_ _Neos told the wizards before he raised his right arm, focusing his cosmic energy into it._

 _The last thing Fairy Tail saw….was Neos' light._

' _Flashback end'_

" **That was a tough battle, but you were all able to defeat some of the most powerful XYZ monsters in all of Duel Monsters Natsu. You should feel proud."** Stardust said, a proud smile on his face as Natsu exited the shower of his bathroom, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I only beat 101. Erza and the others helped out. But are you sure it was a good idea to wipe out everyone's memories?" Natsu asked his Duel Dragon curiously.

" **Yes. Aside from keeping your Guild calm, it also keeps the World of Duel Monsters separate from your world. If more people knew, then there would be more panic, and more chaos would give the Dark Ones more energy."** The white Dragon's eyes softened as he saw the guilty expression on Natsu's face. **"I know keeping Fairy Tail in the dark about all this is difficult for you, given how they treat you like family, but at the same time, we're keeping them safe."**

"I get that, but it doesn't make it any easier." A sigh escaped Natsu's lips as he exited the bathroom, using some of his magic to dry his body much quicker. There were so many times Natsu wanted to shout 'Hey, there's this fun card game that lets you summon real monsters, or and I have a Dragon with me!' But as much as he hated to admit it, Stardust was right about keeping Fairy Tail out of the loop for their safety. "Hey, speaking of Duel Monsters, how's 101 and the others doing?"

" **As well as expected, given their imprisonment. I'm actually going back to the Spirit World soon to talk with Dark Magician. But I wanted to check on you first."** A smile crept on Natsu's face.

"Thanks dad." As soon as those words escaped Natsu's mouth, both he and Stardust froze in place. Did…..did Natsu JUST say the D word? "I-I-I mean 'thanks dad' like I was messing with you. Not like 'hey dad' like you're m-my dad or anything!"

" **Of course, I-I understand."** Both Duelist and Dragon stood in silence, completely uncomfortable with what just happened. **"I'll…...be on my way. Tell everyone I said hello."** With that, Stardust disappeared, allowing Natsu to fall on his bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Man, why the hell did I have to say that?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer rubbed his face while grumbling to himself.

But one thing was for sure…...it felt nice calling Stardust that.

' _In the Fairy Tail Guildhall'_

"I summon Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode." Lucy said while placing one of her new Duel Monsters on the table she was sitting at. In front of her were none other than WEndy Marvell, Happy and Carla, with the former as her opponent.

"Nice one Lucy." Wendy said with a smile before grabbing her facedown card. "But I knew you'd do that, so I play this." As soon as she turned the card, Lucy gasped as she recognized Wendy's trap.

"Bottomless Trap Hole? Wow Lucy, you're so bad at this~" Happy teased the blonde, who glared at him while putting her Pegasus in the banished area on the table. Instead of simply practicing their Dueling with their Duel Disks, the two girls decided to have a friendly game inside the Guildhall. Some of the members were curious at the game they were playing, but after a few rounds, they decided to let the girls have their fun.

"Oh, like you could do better? Don't you think we remember when you tried to summon a monster I higher level?" Carla shot back at Happy, who quickly looked away in shame.

"I…..I forgot." Happy admitted with a dark cloud over his head.

"Okay, my turn." Wendy drew her card before smiling. "I summon my Shining Angel."

"Hmmmm, that game looks pretty good." Cana said nonchalantly from the bar, looking at the two females of Team Natsu with interest.

"Yes, and you say you've never heard of it before?" Makarov asked the burnette while sitting on the bar, mug in hand.

"Just cause I use card magic doesn't mean I know everything about them Master." cana shrugged before tapping a swig of her beer. "By the way, what was up with that Nate guy Natsu brought with him to the Guild?"

"Last I heard, he was going on a mission with Gray since yesterday. I can see a lot of potential in that boy, yet he told me he wasn't going to stay in Magnolia for long." As Makarov drank from his mug, a thought came to mind. _'But why does it feel like I've met him before?'_

' _Magnolia Plaza'_

Taking a step away from the Fairy Tail Guildhall, we now focus our attention to two males, who were currently walking through the peaceful town of Magnolia. They were Gray Fullbuster and Nate Golan, who had just returned after taking a small Job Request. Though it was supposed to be a solo mission for Gray, he was encountered by Nate, who wished to talk about something that had been on his mind. "Okay, we finished the job, so what did you wanna talk about?" Gray asked the person next to him, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Fullbuster, tell me something." Nate said, glancing at the wizard with cautious green eyes. "Are you a Duelist? Have you ever even picked up a deck, a card?"

"Does it look like I play that game?" Gray said rhetorically with a raised brow. "No I don't. I only found out about all this from Flame Brain after Nirvana. Why do you ask?" Nate stopped walking, something Gray noticed as he too stopped. "What?"

"You remember when that Ice Barrier formed around you and Lockstar, right?" As Gray widened his eyes slightly, Nate continued. "From the look on your face, I can see it wasn't one of your creations, am I right?"

"So, why does it matter?" Gray asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

" **Because kid…..that barrier was made by a Duel Monster."** Red Dragon Archfiend said while materializing behind Nate.

"W-What?" Gray lost his cool and adopted a surprised expression. Sure he felt some kind of presence near him, but he thought it was just his imagination. But…..now that Nate mentioned it, the creature did resemble some kind of Duel Monster.

"Red Dragon can sense other Duel Monster Spirits if they're around, and I can see them to an extent, especially if they use part of their energy. But what caught my attention was how the monster shielded you. It was like the monster was made specifically for you. Tell me, has it returned since the Castle?"

"Not really." Reaching the large fountain in the middle of the town, Gray took a seat on it, hands cupped together. "It's not like I can just call it whenever I want. It just…..came that one time."

"Hmmmm…." Nate hummed to himself before he turned towards the citizens of Magnolia, each going about their own business. He had to admit, all the time he travelled, he barely spent enough of it just enjoying the scenery. It…...almost reminded him of…

Nate quickly shook his head. This was not the time to think about the past. It happened, that's it, nothing more. Though that still didn't stop the Synchro Dragon spirit from giving his Duelist a somewhat concerned expression. "I'm not staying in Magnolia for long, you know. Me and Red Dragon still need to ensure the Dark Ones don't attack anymore innocent people."

"You sure it's a good idea to travel alone? I mean, you could always join Fairy Tail, I know Ash for Brains would like it." Gray suggested. Even though he barely knew Nate, from what Erza told him, he was a skilled wizard and Duelist. Having someone who can go toe to toe with a Number and Natsu would help Fairy Tail a lot in the future.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own. But that's the reason I'm telling you this." Nate turned back to Gray with a serious expression.

"What if I trained you to become a Duelist?"

' _Magnolia, year X782'_

" _Today, we're to say goodbye to one of our family." Makarov said in a sad tone, standing in front of a tombstone while rain poured heavily around him. Today was the day Lisanna Strauss, beloved sister and Wizard, had died. Every member of Fairy Tail had gathered to say their final goodbyes to the girl that would bring a smile to their faces everyday._

 _Erza looked at the grave with one tear running down her left eye, since her right eye was an artificial one and couldn't produce any._

 _Gray looked down at the ground with a deep frown, trying his best not to cry._

 _Macao and Wakaba both had tears running down their cheeks, not believing that a sweet girl like Lisanna could have her life snuffed out like this._

 _Cana gritted her teeth while trying not to bawl her eyes out._

 _Team Shadow Gear all stood in silence, out of respect for the youngest of the Strauss siblings._

" _Lisanna was….one of the bravest wizards I had ever had the honor of meeting. She was sweet, she was kind, and she would hold no ill will against anyone. She truly represented what our Guild is supposed to be." The short Guildmaster swallowed a lump ins his throat, failing to hold back his tears. "Lisanna, if you can hear us, we hope you've finally found peace my child, and may Mavis guide you in the other side." His words only caused more tears to fall down the cheeks of all his children, but none so more than the remaining Strauss siblings Mirajane and Elfman._

 _The middle child held his head down, a cast wrapped around his arm as he began to cry his very soul out, especially considering HE was the reason she was 6 feet under. There wasn't even a body for them to bury!_

 _And as for the oldest sister, she was…..to say she was devastated would be an understatement. She was an S-Class wizard, one of the strongest Wizards in the whole Guild, and yet…...she couldn't stop her brother from ending the life of her sister. What was wrong with her?! How could she be so weak? How could….she let her baby sister die for her? Lisanna was still trying to bring Elfman back after his Take Over of the Beast failed, but all it really did was get her killed, and there was nothing Mira could do. After giving a moment of silence, the members of Fairy Tail began to leave, each giving their condolences to the white haired wizards._

" _Come on Mira, let's go home." Elfman told her older sister with a croak in his voice, though he got no response._

" _I…..I can't leave her…..not like this." Mirajane said in an almost monotone voice. Usually she would just punch the guy or gal who would touch her, but she just…..didn't feel like it. Elfman looked at her with an even bigger frown before he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, his eyes widened in recognition._

" _N-N-Natsu." The white haired beauty flinched a bit as she heard the name of her sister's crush. Oh god, was he gonna start yelling at her for not taking him with them? She couldn't….didn't want to deal with that right now. She heard Elfman step aside, causing her to sigh mentally._

" _Natsu, if you're gonna yell at me, please….just don't. Not in front of h-" Before Mira could finish, she felt something wrap around her body, causing her eyes to widen._

" _I thought you'd be cold." Natsu said, his voice was as flat as a table, but he didn't have a hint of anger in his voice. "Come on, you can't stay here."_

" _How can you say that…..when it was my fault she's gone?" Mira's voice broke as fresh tears began to run down her cheeks, her body shaking more than the cold of the wind._

" _I know you guys didn't mean for this to happen." Natsu glanced at the gravestone. "And I know Liz wouldn't want you guys to be sad." He then forced his usual grin as he patted Mira's back. "So come on Mira, let's get back to the guild!" Biting her lower lip, Mirajane couldn't hold her tears back anymore and tackled Natsu into a hug, much to his and Elfman's surprise._

" _I'M SORRY! I'M JUST MISS HER!" Mira practically bawled on Natsu's chest, hugging him as tight as she could. Though it was a surprise, Natsu let out a soft smile before he wrapped his arms protectively around the white haired demon, using a bit of his magic to keep her from getting cold._

" _Hey, come on. Let it all out Mira." He rubbed her back with his right hand, like he would whenever Happy got a bump on his head. Elfman just smiled at the pink haired wizard's actions, though it didn't stop his guilt from growing._

" _Mira….Mira…...Mira….."_

"Mira…..Mira…...MIRA!"

"Huh?" Mirajane blinked a few times as she raised her head from the bar, only to see Macao and Wakaba giving her an odd look. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay? We've been trying to call you for the past five minutes." Macao said with a somewhat concerned expression.

"Yeah, you look like you were remembering someone." Wakaba said while lowering his mug.

"O-Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Mira said with a forced smile. "Now, you wanted a refill?" It had been a whole week since the whole Numbers incident and thanks to the magic of Dark Magician, most of the Fairy Tail Guild had forgotten the large battle that took place in….well, except for Mira. For the passed five days, she had been getting strange visions of hooded figures, a sharp castle, monsters coming to life…...and Natsu fighting for her.

" _I'll save you Mira, no matter way!"_

Natsu's words of determination echoed in her mind, and for some reason, it made her heart flutter a bit. But why we she feeling like this now of all times, when Natsu is in a relationship with Erza, and why was she recalling how he comforted her when Lisanna died? _'This is so wrong: Erza's my friend, and yet now I have feelings for Natsu?'_ Mira thought to herself while wiping the bartop. Maybe she could talk to Erza about this…..no, that would just make things awkward. Lucy might be the best choice since she's the only other female Natsu spends the most time with.

"Hey guys, guess who's back?!" And speak of the devil, the object of her affections just entered the guildhall, wearing his signature toothy grin that'd bring a smile to anyone's face. Standing next to him were Nate and Gray. It did peak Mira's interest how Natsu and his team met the green eyed male, but she'll probably ask in the future. She then noticed the trio of males walking up to Lucy and Wendy's table, probably to discuss something private.

' _I guess I'll talk to him later.'_

' _With Team Natsu'_

"So Trey and Quattro left with their brother yesterday?" Lucy asked Nate, who sat next to Wendy and Natsu.

"That's right. They left early in the morning after they recovered from the Rank Up cards they used." Nate said before he pulled a letter out of his pocket, placing it on the table. "When I woke up, this was on the front door. Apparently, they didn't want to be a burden to us after what we did for them."

"They would've at least said goodbye to us in person." Wendy said in a sad tone.

"Well like the letter said, they didn't want to be a bother to us." Carla said nonchalantly while drinking some of her tea.

"Let's just hope they'll do okay on their own." Gray said while leaning back against his seat.

"Gray, your shirt." Happy teased while pointing at the Ice Wizard's naked torso. "You wouldn't want me to tell Black Rose you were stripping in front of Wendy, do you~" Gray's face paled up when reminded of the Duel Dragon's little rule that was made not too long ago. Considering what she did to the Oracion Seis…...if he broke her rule, then he might join Ur in the afterlife. Some of his friends began to chuckle at his expression, even Nate let out a small smirk of amusement.

"So guys, where's Erza?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I saw her when I was coming to the Guild, she told me she was going on a quick S-Class mission. She also told me to tell you she'd be gone for two days." Natsu let out a hum while laying his head on his arms. Sure he was a bit sad that Erza was gone for two days, but he wasn't the clingy type…...at least not at the moment. And yet, that wasn't the thing that was bothering him right now. The pink haired male looked towards the left and saw Mira happily chatting with Macao and Wakaba about something his ears couldn't pick up. He was worried about her condition since she was the one who was affected by that Nirvana X 101 and his allies made as a weapon against humans. Stardust told him that aside from exhaustion, Mira was fine and that she'd be able to act like herself.

' _Hmmm, maybe I should talk to her later, make sure nothing's wrong.'_ Natsu thought, not realizing a pair of eyes watching him.

"Ohhhh, Natsu's making go-go eyes at Mira~I can't wait to tell Erza!" Happy practically shouted while giggling in his paws.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at his blue feline friend. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you were just staring at Mira for the past three minutes." Gray told his friend with a raised brow. "Something you wanna tell us?"

"Not really. I was just checking to see if she was alright." Natsu stood up from the table, much to their confusion. "I'm gonna talk to Mira, see ya." With that, the fire Dragon Slayer left his group of friends.

"Mirajane's the one who was taken by the Numbers and experimented on, wasn't she?" Nate muttered while looking at the S-Class wizard.

"Yeah, and I kinda think Natsu's right to worry about her." Lucy admitted with a frown. "We have no idea what they put her through, so I guess it was a good thing Stardust erased her memory."

"But still, I hope she doesn't remember what happened." Wendy said with deep concern.

"Hey Mira." Natsu said to the bartender, who turned to him with a smile.

"Hi Natsu, do you want the usual?" Mira asked in a sweet tone.

"Not really, I had a big breakfast earlier." Natsu leaned on the bar and tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you haven't slept a lot." Though no one could really tell, Natsu could see some bags under Mira's eyes, and it worried him greatly. Seeing his concern, Mira's smile grew a few inches.

"I'm okay Natsu, thank you. What about you? I don't know if you know, but Erza took an S-Class mission and might not be back for a while."

"Yeah, I heard. But it doesn't worry me. We both know Erza can handle whatever and whoever she fights." The two laughed a bit at the fact before they eventually began to chat about other topics. It was a nice change of pace for the two of them, especially considering what had happened not too long ago.

' _Duel Monster Realm'_

*BANG*BANG*

" **LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"** Inside a row of dark prisons cells, a series of loud bangs could be heard from the end. Inside one of the cells was none other than 106, who was reduced to his human form due to the Magic Canceling Lacrima placed around him. **"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SO LET ME OUT OR I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA TA DUST!"** The large muscular Number shouted, his fists striking the bars with enough force to destroy a mountain, though much to his irk they remained standing.

" **I can't believe it. WE WERE BEATEN BY HUMANS OF ALL THINGS!"** 107 said while punching the wall in front of him, causing it to crack slightly. **"IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BASTARD STARDUST, I WOULD'VE ENDED DRAGNEEL'S LIFE LIKE THE BUG HE IS!"**

" **Will you knock it off? Some of us are trying to sleep."** 105 said while turning his back on his two allies, closing his eyes before embracing sweet slumber.

" **How the hell are you so calm about this? Don't tell me that duel with Red made you soft."** 106 told 105 in a dark tone, only to be ignored.

" **Just save your energy 106, all your childish banter is annoying me."** 104 said with clear irritation in his voice, trying to read a book he managed to get from the guards. **"I've already lost my place 3 times, and I'd rather not repeat the same damn paragraph."**

" **Of all the people, why did they have to be my allies?"** 103 said under her breath with a tired sigh before she opened her necklace, staring sadly at the picture of her lost love. _**'Oh Brock, what would you think of me now?'**_

Little did anyone know, 102 was having similar thoughts to the only female of the 100s, only now he was staring at the ceiling of his cell, a solemn expression on his face. To think, he was defeated by the child of his first human friend and potential love Layla, and for her to defeat him with a creature like Rainbow Dragon was astonishing. As much as he wanted to enjoy facing her, he also couldn't hide the guilt of almost destroying the only child of Layla. **"Layla, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. May your soul rest in peace among the stars."** 102 muttered softly before a set of footsteps echoed in the large halls.

107 and 106 peeked their heads out and immediately glared at the person passing by. 105 opened a single eye to see who it was before returning to his nap. 104 lifted his head from his book and narrowed his eyes a bit at the figure. 103 and 102 simply ignored the person, too preoccupied with their guilt. The figure stopped in front of the very last cell in the row, looking at a shadowy figure sitting on their bed.

" **101."** The shadowy figure raised their head, revealing the face of the leader of the 100s, 101, otherwise known as Silent Honor ARK.

" **Well look who it is: Stardust Dragon."** 101 said in a blank tone, not even looking at the human shaped Dragon. **"Have you come to gloat about your human's victory? Believe me, I'm in no mood to argue."**

" **That's not why I'm here and you know it."** Stardust said in a serious tone, holding one of the bars with his right hand. **"When we were examining the Numbers you and your allies had turned against us, we discovered that several were missing."**

" **And you think I know where they are?"** 101 let out a dry chuckle. **"I can't keep my eyes on every Number card that pass by."**

" **Stop playing games ARK."** Stardust punched the cell bar, the echo ringing through the hall of the prison. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. **"The Dark Ones are getting more powerful with each passing day, and so far we haven't been able to find them. If they continue to grow, then not only will Earthland be in jeopardy, but our world and Earth. I know you aren't fond of humans, but even you wouldn't allow innocent lives to be destroyed."**

" **Really? How many of these INNOCENTS LIVES you mention destroyed our brothers and sisters?"** 101 said before standing up, walking towards the bars while giving the cosmic Dragon a glare. **"I'd rather watch humanity burn than help them."** The two Duel Monsters stared at each other in silence, amber eyes meeting blue ones, neither refusing to stand down. The other Numbers listened to the conversation in silence, curious as to what will happen. It was then…..101 sighed. **"What Numbers were the ones you couldn't find?"**

" **Number 96, as well as a few Dark Times."** Stardust said calmly, noticing how 101 narrowed his eyes.

" **That monster…...sorry to tell you Stardust, but I don't know where he is, or where the Numbers he took are."**

" **How so?"** Stardust raised a curious brow.

" **Seven years ago, 96 and a few of his personal guards attempted to overthrow me as the king of Numbers. He and I battled, but in the end, I was able to win, and I banished him in Earthland. Since then, I haven't seen or heard of him."** 101 then walked back to his bed, sitting down. **"Sorry if that doesn't help you."**

" **It has, if only a little."** Stardust said with a nod before he began to walk away, only to stop and turn back to the former leader of the 100s. **"And I know that you have a heart ARK, it's just filled with hate."** His eyes then softened, though 101 didn't see it. **"Maybe one day, you'll understand."** With that, Stardust walked away, leaving 101 to wallow in his thoughts.

' _ **Dragneel, you might be our last hope. Try to stay alive.'**_

' _Magnolia, 8 P.M'_

"So I'm just standing there, kicking ass and feeling bored when this guy comes in to try and hit me from behind. Then I lifted my fist and tapped it….the whole things breaks." Natsu gloated as he and Mira walked the dark streets of Magnolia at night, with only the full moon as their source of light.

"And then what happened?" Mira said, already knowing what he was about to say.

"I punched the bastard and sent him flying!" Natsu and Mira both laughed at his answer, one at how he looked cool and the other at just how cute he sounded. The two spent the rest of the day just talking to one another, something they rarely ever do since Natsu would normally take a request just for the thrill of it. They spoke to one another until the guildhall was eventually had to close down for the night, so Natsu offered to walk her home. Apparently, Elfman decided to rent his own place since it was time for him to 'man' up and live on his own(which made both Natsu and Mira roll their eyes.) "So, are we close to your house?"

"It's just around the corner." Mira said with a smile, though she did feel somewhat sad that their time would be cut short, it was nice talking to Natsu. Every few words, he would somehow make her heart flutter with how cute he was. Once the two wizards of Fairy Tail turned the corner, Natsu caught sight of a simple one story house, colored in white with a red tile roof, a small garden in the front, a white picket fence and a sign that said 'STRAUSS.' A smile crept on Natsu's face as he looked at the house. He remembered how Lisanna would always make him and Happy go to her house to eat dinner with her siblings and it was then that he was able to understand that despite being a gothic teen…..Mirajane was a Goddess in the kitchen. The two walked through the small stone path that lead to the door of the house.

"I guess this is where I go, huh?" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah….." A sad tone covered Mira's voice, something Natsu noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something bad?" A concerned expression took over Natsu's face.

"Natsu….I need to ask you something." The white haired beauty squeezed her right hand, biting her lip. Why was this so hard to say? She just needed to speak her mind, that was it.

"Okay, what's up?" Natsu tilted his head innocently. A part of him was a bit worried that she might be experiencing some kind of side effect from Nirvana.

"W-Well…..I've been…..having these dreams….a-and you were in them." Natsu's eyes widened slightly, but he continued to listen. "There were these creatures….and a large tower, and someone calling out to me, telling me to let my power go, to remember….." Mira swallowed a lump in her throat as she tightened her grip on her hand. Judging by her reaction, Natsu could tell she was about to recall Lisanna, and that made him frown a bit.

"That's…...weird Mira. I mean, maybe it was a nightmare you had."

"But it felt real." Mira cut off with a serious tone. "When I was having my dreams, they felt more…..like memories. It was confusing at first, but the more I saw them, the more they felt real. I don't know what it means….but I remember you calling out to me, saying you would help me, and there was someone next to me, telling me to….to fight you." Tears threatened to fall down Mira's eyes. "I-I think I did h-hurt you, and you were bleeding, and I…..I couldn't-" Before Mira could finish, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, revealing it to be Natsu holding her gently.

"Hey, come on Mira. You don't need to cry." Natsu said in a soft tone. The Nostalgia hit both wizards like a truck, it was just like the day Lisanna's funeral took place. Hell, Natsu was even rubbing Mira's back the same way he did back then. Not being able to contain herself, Mira hugged Natsu the same way she did all those years ago, letting her tears fall down like rivers. Why is it that whenever she was sad, Natsu would just hug her and it would all melt away? It must have been his magic, or something like that. Regardless, she smiled while pressing herself more against Natsu, who blushed lightly, but didn't let go in fear that she might cry even more. _'Oh man, I've gotta talk to Stardust after this.'_ After a few minutes of silence, Mira's tears disappeared and she begrudgingly let go of Natsu, a smile crept on her face.

"Thanks for that Natsu, I really appreciate it." Mira said in a tone that would make the sunrise.

"O-Oh, no. It's fine. I don't mind, really." Natsu said while grinning sheepishly. He then gave Mira a soft smile. "Well, I guess I should get back. You wouldn't believe how cranky Happy gets without a bedtime story." Letting out a cute giggle, Mira nodded at Natsu just as he began to away from her home.

' _Don't go.'_ Mir thought while clenching her heart, her smile disappearing.

' _Stay with me.'_ All the happiness that Natsu brought to her was starting to vanish and a cold feeling began to grow in her heart. She noticed him about to reach the white picket fence.

' _JUST DO IT!'_

"NATSU, WAIT!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer jumped in surprise when he heard his name being called.

"Mira, what is i-MMHHH!" The moment Natsu turned around, his lips were sealed by a pair of softer ones. His black eyes widened in surprise to find Mira kissing him, his mouth unconsciously opening, allowing her soft tongue to slither through. _'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!'_ Natsu was honestly confused about the whole thing, but he had to admit: she was a good kisser. Feeling his hands shake, Natsu quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist while grabbing the back of her head with his left. The two wizards then proceeded to make out in front of the Strauss house before slowly backing up to it. Feeling herself being pressed against the door, Mira quick grabbed the handle before opening the door, allowing Natsu to push her inside and slam the door shut. The two pulled away from their kiss, panting heavily with clear blushes on their cheeks. "What…..was that…...Mira?"

"I'm sorry." Mira said with some shame in her voice. "I…...I…."

"Mira, what's up with you? You told me you were scared, then you kiss me and now you can't say anything." Natsu didn't sound annoyed, just concerned. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I…...I just don't….want to be left alone again….not after Lisanna…." Taking a deep breath, Mira looked at Natsu with pleading eyes. "Can you stay with me, just for tonight?" Natsu wanted to say no. He could tell that Mira wasn't thinking, that she was just running on instinct like he would in battle. And yet….seeing her look so sad broke his heart.

' _Dammit, why me?'_ With a mental sigh, Natsu held Mira tighter, making her blush. "Okay Mira, I'm not going anywhere." Seeing the determination in his voice, Mirajane let out the warmest smile before she moved in and pressed her lips against Natsu's. The son of Igneel quickly returned the liplocking, having some practice with Erza and Lucy. Mira moaned lightly as she felt Natsu's right hand run down her back until he placed it on her soft rear, squeezing it lightly.

"Ahhhh….." Mira released Natsu's lips as she let out a moan in the air. Her moans only grew as Natsu latched himself onto her neck, sucking her soft skin like it was ice cream. _'He's so good. Did he practice?'_ Mira wanted to know how Natsu knew how to pleasure a woman, but that could wait.

Something told her she was going to have a goodnight's sleep.

' _Unknown terrain'_

Far, far from Magnolia and even Fiore was emptiness. An area filled with pure darkness, that not even the sun could shine bright enough. Inside this void of darkness stood several figures, each varying in size and form. **"The Numbers seem to have failed in their plan to 'eradicate us.' How pathetic."**

" **Yes, even if they were to use the magic gathered in Earthland, they still wouldn't have had the power necessary to destroy us."**

" **But now we've got an understanding of what the Duel Guardians have in terms of human allies."**

" **YES…"** The figures all looked through a large orb at the center of the darkness, showing the battle between Fairy Tail and the 100s. **"THESE HUMANS POSSESS POTENTIAL. POTENTIAL WE CAN USE TO DOMINATE THE WORLD."**

" **I agree, but they haven't grown enough for us to steal their energy."** One of the figures smirked as they looked at Natsu defeating 101 with Dark Magician. **"Soon we'll have them in our grasp. And how is your little human ZORC?"** The one known as ZORC, who towered over the figures, opened their palm, creating a shadow-like image of a young man lying near a river, their short black hair shadowing their expression.

" **HE IS NOT READY. BUT SOON, HE WILL HAVE TO MOTIVATION NEEDED TO FIGHT FOR OUR CAUSE."** ZORC said with a dark smirk. **"ISN'T THAT RIGHT…..YOUNG ZEREF? HEHEHEHEHEHE…."**

 **Future Fighters: Yugioh Arc V Ending 2**

 **Natsu is riding Stardust as they run up a hill.**

 **(Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri, wanna keep on Shinin'!)**

 **Images of all of Natsu's friends, as well as some members from other guilds and even Jellal pass by him.**

 **(Kyuukyoku no Pride Katete, wanna be the perfect!)**

 **102, 105 and 106 are on the bottom with cards in their hands as the screen rises up, revealing 107 and 104 in the middle. 101 is on top with 103 on his left.**

 **(Donna toki mo shinjiteru, jibun no ashita wo)**

 **Nate appears on 101's right side before he scowls.**

 **(Ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away!)**

 **Mira looks down while Natsu passes her right and Lisanna passes her left. Both of them disappear, causing Mira to turn with tears running down her face.**

 **(We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no Duel. Yami wo kirisake-)**

 **Erza screams as Constellar Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and Heroic Champion-Excalibur are behind her.**

 **(Kiseki no kaado! Butsukari au jikuu koeta batoru!)**

 **Wendy looks to the left with her duel disk raised as Black Rose Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines are behind her.**

 **(O tanoshimi ha kore kara da!)**

 **Nate extend his arm, commanding Red Dragon Archfiend to charge towards Natsu and Stardust.**

 **(Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tameni. Ikuze Saikyou no mirai.)**

 **Natsu slowly raises his head to see his entire guild waiting for him. He smiles as Stardust picks up the pace.**

 **(Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! Never give up!)**

 **Natsu stands in front of Stardust as he roars in the sky, he and Dark Magician are back to back, Utopia and Neos standing behind Natsu with their arms crossed, and finally, Natsu stands in the middle of all his monsters. The last scene has Natsu getting off Stardust before running towards his guild. Above the sky is a beautiful meteor shower.**

 **PRANKED! Y'all thought the Natsu x Mira chapter was this one, sorry to say, but I fooled you, my bad. No but seriously, I felt that doing the lemon here after the battle at Number Castle would've been a bit rushed. Plus I wanted this to be like an epilogue chapter considering everything that's happened. Yes having the entire Guild forget is lazy, but if they were to remember what happened, the questions would never end and that would just put them in a lot more danger than they were.**

 **So regarding Mira, it was obvious that she'd have some kind of flashback to what happened, especially with the experimental Nirvana in her body. That flashback with Lisanna really does pave the way for the Edolas arc, and there will be more fights, both with magic and in duels. Plus…...I've got some surprises planned for this next arc.**

 **I would also like to announce that I have a new Yugioh story: Yugioh 5ds Heroes, a crossover with My Hero Academia(one of my favorite anime.) It's only one chapter in, but I hope you guys check it out.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Return of Gildarts.**


	36. Chapter 36: Return of Gildarts

**Hello everyone, how's it going? I hope you're having a good day, I'm having….a so-so day, what with me working through College before I go to University, and my other stories…..yeah, life's an unfair bitch, isn't it? BUT, I'm here now, and that's what matters, right?**

 **First: I would like to apologize for not having the OFFICIAL lemon between Natsu and Mirajane. I planned on doing that, but….at the time of that chapter, I just wanted to post it, so…..I decided to do glimpses of it in this chapter.**

 **Second: I will now tell you all who is in Natsu's Harem since it seems like some people want clarification. So here you go: Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Sorano(Angel), Dark Magician Girl, Yukino, Lisanna, Juvia and Meredy.**

 **Third:...I like chocolate ice cream. That wasn't a part of the story, I just wanted to give you guys a fact about me, so…...OKAY, onto the reviews cause this just got awkward haha.**

 **MrKristoffer1994: Oh yeah, hopefully this little tease got you hyped for later arcs.**

 **Mr. unknow: Well there haven't been a lot of these kinds of crossover, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hopefully the story gets better. I am limiting the girls, though I don't know by how much since I like pairings like Gale.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Oh yeah, if I saw one of my family members die in front of me….I would shit down, ya know? This won't be the last time we see the Numbers, trust me.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks.**

 **Rebellion Rose: I know, I'm sorry I cheated you of the lemon. I hope this chapter makes up for it. The Edolas arc will start after the next three chapters cause…..I've got some plans that might be epic.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: One week had passed since the battle at Number Castle, and Team Natsu has been adjusting to normal life, though it seems like Mira has been having flashbacks to that battle, along with her growing affection of Natsu. Meanwhile, Stardust had a one-on-one talk with 101 in order to find the missing Numbers, only to come up empty handed. Later that night, Natsu walked Mirajane home and what shifted from a friendly conversation quickly shifted into a hot-steamy night. But elsewhere, the Dark Ones were preparing for another attack.**

 **What happened on the night Natsu spent with Mira? Let's find out…..**

 **(Yugioh theme song...start!)**

 **Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.**

 **(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

 **Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.**

 **Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.**

 **(Your move!)**

 **101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.**

 **(Yugioh)**

 **Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.**

 **(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

 **Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back. Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears. Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.**

' _Forest, several years ago'_

" _LISANNA! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Inside a large foggy forest, a young man called out the name of one of his childhood friends. This boy had spiky pink hair, a white scaly scarf, a red shirt and tan cargo shorts. "COME ON, SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" He continued to yell, unaware of the root in front of him…._

 _*THUD*_

… _.Before he tripped on it. "Ow, that stings." He got up, groaning while rubbing his forehead._

" _AAAHHHHHH!" A feminine scream echoed through the fog. The boy slowly turned around, wondering if that was the same friend he was calling out to._

" _Lisanna? Lisanna. LISANNA!"_

"Lisanna…...Lisanna…..Lisanna!" Natsu suddenly reached a hand out, trying desperately to grab the girl he was calling out to. Blinded by the light, Natsu's eyes slowly began to clear up and before long, he realized he was in a bedroom. Rubbing his pupils, Natsu instantly recognized the bedroom as Mirajane's: the grey-painted walls did wonders on the white furniture she had in place. Letting out a sigh, Natsu began to rub his forehead, trying to wake his mind up. "Did I really just have that dream?"

" **I was about to ask the same thing."** Natsu jumped when he heard a familiar voice. Turning his head, Natsu realized Stardust(in his spirit form) was floating next to the bed, claws crossed and one eyebrow raised. **"Another bad dream about Number Castle?"** Stardust questioned, to which Natsu shook his head.

"No, no. It was….something else. It's not important." Natsu said, though by the tone of his voice, Stardust would think otherwise.

"Mmmmmm….." A small moan caught Natsu and Stardust's attention. Sleeping comfortable next to Natsu was none other than the Fairy Tail Poster Girl: Mirajane Strauss. Her naked body was covered by her pink sheet, and judging by the expression on her face, she was having the best sleep of her life. Just seeing her like this brought a smile to Natsu's face.

" **So….do you mind telling me why you're naked in Mira's house?"** Stardust said rhetorically, getting a nervous chuckle from his Duelist.

"Yeah, about that….."

' _Last night'_

"Oh Natsu~!" Mirajane let out a moan as she and Natsu fell on her bed, with him on top of her. The two had discarded most of their clothing, with Mira wearing a blue bra with matching panties and Natsu wearing nothing but his black boxers. Speaking of the Dragon Slayer, the instant he fell on top of Mira, his face was unexpectedly shoved between both of her large mounds. The white haired beauty moaned louder when she felt him kiss the top of her breasts, his callous hands running up her thighs to her toned stomach until they reached the bra. He roughly squeezed her bra-clad breasts, earning even more moans from his soon to be lover.

' _Holy shit, they're so soft. Almost like Lucy's, but also as strong as Erza's.'_ Natsu thought, a smirk growing on his face before he lifted his head from his new 'pillows', staring at Mira's baby blue eyes. It was like staring at a spring in the middle of a foggy forest. They were just…...gorgeous. "Does it feel good Mira?" Natsu said in a seductive tone, rolling Mira's breasts like they were dough.

"Yes, yes, yes…..harder Natsu. Squeeze them harder like they're yours." Mira moaned, staring at him desperately. Not being able to hold himself, Natsu leaned in and captured Mira's lips in another kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Despite the pleasure she was in, Mira was not going to let Natsu be dominant over her. Grabbing his head, Mira began to battle Natsu, her tongue wrapping around his in an attempt to win over the kiss. Natsu was caught off guard by Mira's behavior, but he didn't let that last as he closed his eyes, fighting back with his own tongue, enjoying her sweet vanilla-tasting mouth while groping her breasts even more. However, as much as he liked Foreplay, Natsu wanted to be inside Mira now. Letting go of her prized breasts, Natsu slid his hands behind her back, fiddling with the strap before snapping it open. Feeling it, Mira released Natsu's head as he removed her bra, allowing her large F-sized mounds to be free. All Natsu could do was stare at them, his mouth slightly gaped and his erection slowly growing.

"Woah, Mira they're…...THEY'RE HUGE!" From the look of them, Mira's pale balloons were about the size of a watermelon, with two pink nipples in the front. And the best part…..was that she wasn't sagging one bit. Seeing his expression, Mira couldn't help but giggle before a devious thought came up. Moving up her hands, Mira cupped her breasts, raising them up so they were pointed at Natsu, bouncing them like jelly while sticking out her tongue.

"Like what you see?" Mira asked cutely, making Natsu nod dumbly, his eyes still focused on her nipples. "Well, come here. They're yours~"

That was it for Natsu.

Losing himself to his instincts, Natsu quickly took Mira's right nipple into his mouth while his left hand groped her right breast. The Dragon Slayer sucked on the pink nipple as hard as he could, earning more moans from the white haired beauty. Kneeling the mounds with his hands, Natsu pulled away from Mira's nipple before giving the other one the same treatment, nibbling on it with his sharp teeth. To say Mira was in heaven would be an understatement. The way Natsu treated her body both roughly and gently was amazing. A part of her was jealous that Erza might have given him the experience, but she would let it slide for now. How much more could he bring? Would he be willing to go-"

"AHHH!" Mira squealed in surprise when she felt Natsu's right hand slide down the side of her stomach before reaching her panties, rubbing her clothed maidenhood gently.

"Mmmmmm…." Pulling Mira's right nipple, Natsu let it go with a loud pop, the force causing her breast to jiggle. Natsu raised his head, staring at Mira with lust filled eyes as he continued to caress her pussy, earning a shiver from the female under him. "Mira, I want you. NOW."

"Natsu…." Reaching down, Mira began to slide off her panties, revealing her glorious pink pussy, small drips were coming out of it, indicating how pleasured she felt. His breath picking up, Natsu pulled down his pants, revealing his large erection. "Oh my….." While Mira had seen penises in the books she used to study when she was younger, none of them were as big as the cock in front of her now. It was 10 inches long, and rather thick for someone as young as Natsu, there were even small tufts of pubic hair on his balls. Just seeing it made her mouth drool slightly as she felt a sense of need in her lower region. Noticing Natsu grab his penis, he positioned it in front of Mira's maidenhood, rubbing it gently against it. Both mages moaned in ecstasy, both wanting to have it be done. "Don't…...don't tease me Natsu…...please put it in."

"Okay." not being able to hold himself back, Natsu thrusted his penis inside of Mira, both wizards moaning in sync. As tight as she was, Natsu couldn't find her Hymen like when he had his first time with Erza and Lucy. Opening one eye and seeing the confused expression, Mira smiled.

"I…..broke it…..during training….when I was still….and S-Class wizard…." Mira said before stroking his left cheek. "You're still…...my first time…..pease keep going…." Hearing her angelic voice made his heart skip a beat. Despite having grabbed her tits and her lower region, the thing Natsu loved about Mira was her voice, especially when she sang. Feeling his lust reach a new high, Natsu grabbed Mira's hips, giving her a big smirk.

"You got it MIRA!" Before she could speak, Natsu pulled back before thrusting even harder inside Mira. Her head fell back on the pillow, moaning as Natsu continued to thrust into her, the strength of each one shaking the bed. Even without her hymen, Mira was still as tight as Erza, maybe even more, and the warmth of her insides felt amazing to the Dragon Slayer. Looking down, his eyes were glued to her bouncing breasts, her nipples teasing him like a fish to bait. Mira's moans grew louder as Natsu grabbed both of her mounds, pressing both her nipples together before he leaned in, taking both of them in his mouth.

"Natsu….fuck….FUCK ME HARDER!" Feeling even more fired up, Natsu sucked on both nipples like a newborn baby, pulling them harder and harder as he used his magic on his penis, making Mira's insides even more sensitive. Screaming in pleasure, Mira wrapped her arms around his waist, running her hairs through his spiky locks.

"Shit…." Releasing her nipples, Natsu growled as his hands returned to her wide hips, focusing more of his strength with his thrusts. Looking back at Mira, their eyes locked and they leaned forward, kissing with as much passion as they could muster. After a few minutes, the two pulled away from their liplock, feeling their climax nearing. "I'm…..I'm gonna…."

"Me…..too…." Whimpering, Mira held Natsu's head between her breasts, not willing to let go. "Together Natsu, TOGETHER!"

"MirrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Feeling her muscles tighten, Natsu released his load into Mira's pussy. The white haired bartender squealed in shock, feeling his boiling cum inside of her. The two kissed once more, allowing him to pull out of her, their combined cum leaking out of her hole.

"Natsu…" Mira moaned out his name as they separated. "That was amazing. You feel so go-AAHH!: Before she could finish, Natsu suddenly spun her until she was on all fours, his hands caressing her ass cheeks. While all the girls he had been with were beautiful, Natsu had to admit that out of all of them, Mira had the biggest butt. He lightly patted each cheek, marveling at how they bounce like a beach ball. Mira softly moaned as she looked over her shoulder, smiling seductively at the pink haired male. "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah I do." Natsu said before grabbing each cheek, spreading them open, revealing her rectum. Feeling his instincts taking over, Natsu kneeled in front of Mira's bound butt, aligning his cock in front of his ass.

' _Wait, does he want to-OH GOD YES!'_ Mira let out a delighted moan when she felt Natsu impale her asshole. The Dragon Slayer grunted in pleasure as he felt how tight she was in the other hole, he grabbed her hips to help him thrust. Natsu continued to thrust harder in Mira, feeling another climax coming. Reaching down, Natsu cupped her pussy, rubbing his fingers softly inside.

""GUAH! NATSU!~~~~~~ YES, YES YES! I'M CUMMING!" Unable to hold herself, Mira once again climaxed as Natsu unloaded into her ass.

The rest of the night….was just amazing.

' _Present day'_

"...And that's how it happened." Natsu finished while rubbing the back of his neck. Stardust just floated in front of him, a blank expression plastered on his face. It was only a few weeks, and Natsu was abusing the mating process of a Dragon Prince.

" **I swear, if this keeps up, everyone woman in Magnolia will be your mate."** Stardust said, barely noticing the flinch Natsu made. **"You DID mark Mira…..right?"**

"Ummmm…..no?" Natsu said sheepishly. "I-I mean, we did it and I really do care about her…...but I'm sure if I wanna mark her right now."

" **You'll have to make a decision sooner or later Natsu."** Stardust said in a serious tone before his eyes softened. **"But knowing how stupid and thoughtful you are, I'm sure you'll make the right call."**

"Hehe, thanks." Natsu closed his eyes while smiling…...only to realize what Stardust just say. "Hey, I'm not that stupid!"

"Natsu~~~~ not so loud….." Mira whined in her sleep, making Natsu cover his mouth with his hands. Stardust just shook his head in amusement before vanishing, most likely returning to the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm. As Natsu looked at Mira, he began to think about that dream he had with Lisanna.

What did it mean?

' _Fairy Tail Guild, sometime later'_

"Hmmm….." Wendy Marvell hummed to herself, tapping the table while looking at the two cards in her hand. In front of her was a monster card(Bird of Roses) and behind it was a spell card, more specifically United We Stand. However, what got her concerned was what her opponent Nate had on his side of the field. He had Sillva and Goldd of Dark World, along with two facedown cards. In her hand was the spell Heavy Storm, which could destroy his backrow, but it would also destroy hers. The second card was Monster Reborn, which she could use to summon back one of her best cards.

"Well? I'm waiting." Nate said calmly, his hand was empty and a brow was raised. What made her reluctant was whether she should risk the spell card or not.

"For goodness sake Wendy, play your card. You've been staring at it for the whole duel." Carla said to her Dragon Slayer, sitting on the table while sipping her tea.

"S-Sorry, I'm just…...a bit worried he might counter it." Wendy said while looking at Nate, who still kept his calm demeanor.

"You won't know unless you try Wendy." Nate said, his tone was surprisingly soft. "If you doubt yourself during a duel, then you're already giving your opponent an advantage to taunt you. Trust in yourself and trust in your deck"

"Wow, I never thought you'd give your opponent advice." Lucy teased while walking up to the trio, removing her white jacket.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for kids." Nate said, though his eyes shifted down to the table and if one were to look closely, they could see a hint of sadness in his pupils. Seeing his frown, Wendy put both her cards on top of her deck before placing her hand down.

"Maybe we should stop for today. Thank you for the lesson today." Wendy said while giving the brown haired male, who gave her a light smile.

"Hey, do you guys know where Natsu is?" Happy said while landing on Lucy's head. "He didn't come home yesterday, and I was worried about him."

"Who knows. He could still be talking to Mira." A part of Lucy was rather worried for her shared boyfriend, but since this was Mirajane, her role model, then she didn't have much to worry about.

"Well, there's no point in worrying about him considering the kind of person he is." Nate picked up his coffee cup before sipping the contents.

" **Nate."** Red Dragon Archfiend suddenly appeared behind Nate, a serious tone edged in his voice.

"Red Dragon? When did you get here?" Nate asked in surprise, along with the others.

" **We sense an enormous magical signature approaching Magnolia."** Black Rose said while appearing behind Wendy, making her turn her head in shock.

"What?"

*DING*DING*

Before they could ask, the bells at Kardia Cathedral suddenly began to ring, much to the shock of all of Magnolia's citizens. "Umm, what's going on?" Lucy questions, utterly confused with the bells ringing. The Guild doors suddenly opened, revealing a grinning Natsu and a smiling Mirajane.

"Hey, you guys know what that means right?!" Natsu shouted rhetorically, getting a few cheers from everyone.

"GILDARTS IS BACK!" Everyone in the Guild except the newcomers cheered in joy, some throwing their beer mugs in the air.

' _ **Gildarts? Why does that name seem familiar?'**_ Stardust thought to himself, glancing at Natsu, who rushed towards his friends.

"Happy, can you believe Gildarts is coming back after all this time?" Natsu said happily.

"Aye sir, now all of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards will be together!" Happy said with equal joy.

"He's one of the S-Class wizards here?" Nate asked with a raised brow.

"That's right. In fact, he's the strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail. Even stronger than Erza and Laxus." Mira said innocently, getting a shocked look from Lucy.

"But I thought Erza was the strongest! He must be the king of breaking things." Lucy said with a sweatdrop. "I get he's coming back, but why is everyone going nuts about it?"

"Yeah, they all look so much more happier." Wendy said cutely with a smile.

" **I wouldn't say it like that sweetie."** Black Rose said, getting a nod from Carla.

"They're definitely more active than before."

"It's only natural everyone's excited. He's been gone for three whole years." Mira said with a somewhat sad smile. The man was like a second father to most of her generation, so him being gone for that long was rather painful. She doubted he would know about…...Lisanna…..suddenly, Mira felt a hand grasp hers, revealing it to be a sympathetic Natsu. Just feeling his warm hand brought a smile to her, though luckily no one else noticed.

"He's been gone that long? That's insane. What's he been doing?" Lucy questioned, not looking back at her idol.

"Well remember how the job forms are divided into standard and S-Class rank? Well above those are SS-Class quests, and above those are called Decade Quests."

"Hmmmm, since decade means ten years, I assume the job is too advanced for regular wizards and take much longer, right?" Nate asks, to which Mira nods.

"That's right, but Gildarts took an even higher level job: a Century Quest." Everyone, even the Duel Monsters widened their eyes in shock. Gildarts was willing to do a job that would mostly likely take one hundred years?!

" _PREPARE TO COMMENCE MAGNOLIA'S GILDARTS SHIFT. CITIZENS, PLEASE TAKE YOUR DESIGNATED POSITIONS IMMEDIATELY."_ A flying horn announced in the air while the citizens of Magnolia began to run to their homes.

"I understand the festivities, but this is beyond ridiculous." Carla said with her paws on her hips.

" **Something tells me we're about to see WHAT a Gildarts Shift is."** Stardust said blankly.

*RUMBLE*

Then, the entirety of Magnolia suddenly began to shake, its buildings slowly being pushed back or lifted in the air, paving the way for a large straight path towards Fairy Tail. **"Please tell me this isn't normal."** Black Rose said as the newcomers stepped out the doors, staring at the path in front of them.

"AYE! This usually happens whenever Gildarts comes home, so it's pretty much normal." Happy said cheerfully, with him and Natsu standing in the doorway without a care in the world.

"Yeah, we usually need to make a path for Gildarts and his Crash Magic." Gray said while walking up to the group, not able to hide his smile.

"His magic's so strong, just touching something we make him break it to pieces. It's so awesome!" Natsu said, cheery as a kid in a toy store.

" **...You should train him better Stardust, and not just in fighting."** Red Dragon said to his brother, who surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"So you modified the two, moving everyone's home and business…...just because he's clumsy?!" Lucy shouted before realizing…...that everyone in the guild…..might be just as destructive as Gildarts.

"He sounds incredible!" Wendy said with stars in her eyes.

"Incredibly stupid more like it." Carla said with a huff. Nate narrowed his eyes. He could sense a large amount of magic energy moving towards the Guild. It was unlike any human he had ever seen. This one man had the power of a hundred, no…..maybe even a thousand wizards.

"Oh, oh! I see him! I see him!" Natsu jumped a bit, his excitement going to new heights, much to the annoyance and amusement of Stardust. The kid could fight Duel Monsters and play in Shadow Games, yet he still had the mind of an 8-year-old. After a few minutes of waiting…..a lone figure walked through the doorway of the Guild. Everyone who had been in the Guild before Lucy all smiled as they saw a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard. His attire consisted of a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. He also wore loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. On his back was a simple orange travel pack. The man stood strong, his black eyes looking ahead at the Guild, as if studying them. And then…...he looked up.

"Huh?" His face morphed from stoic to pure confusion, his lips puckered and his eyes squinted, like he was looking for something. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Oh shit….."

"Hi! Welcome home." Mira said with her ever present smile as the man walked up to her, confusion still written on his face.

"He's the most powerful guy in the Guild?" Lucy said skeptically. This guy just looked like a bum on the streets. Maybe someone thought this guy was Gildarts and accidently activated the Gildarts Shift.

"No, he's the one." Lucy turned to Nate and gasped when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "You can't tell, but this guy has a literal ocean of magic energy. If he wanted to….he could kill all of us in an instant."

' _ **Orange hair, crash magic…..hmmmmm….'**_ Stardust stared at Gildarts intently, his amber eyes studying the man by the hair. **"I'll be back."** With that, Stardust disappeared, though no one noticed.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail." Gildarts asked Mira, who's smile brightened even more.

"This is it, do you remember me?" Mira asked while pointing to herself. "It's me, Mirajane."

"Mira?" The more Gildarts stared at her, the more he could see the resemblance between the gothic girl he had known since she was a child to the busty bartender in front of him. "Holy shit, it really is you! You sure have grown up a lot since I saw you last time. And did you change everything in the Guild?!" Hildarts began to look at everything like he was entering a candy store.

" **And he didn't even notice how different the exterior is. Wonderful."** Black Rose said with a sweatdrop.

"Gildarts!" The tall orange-haired man turned around and immediately smiled when he saw a familiar head of pink hair.

"Natsu, good to see ya 's someone I recognize. Not a lot of people can pull off pink." Gildarts teased, getting a grin from Natsu before he leaped towards him.

"Welcome back, now let's fight!" Natsu pulled back his right fist, ready to smack the hell out of his idol. Gildarts narrowed his eyes as he extended his right arm, catching Natsu while spinning him like a ring.

"Sorry kid, I'm not in the mood to fight." With that, Gildarts threw Natsu to the ceiling….at least that was what SHOULD have happened.

*SMACK*

Gildarts and everyone presented all gasped in pure shock. "Hehe, go ya!" Natsu said confidently, having grabbed Gildarts' arm before spinning himself and landing a solid kid to the older man's face, pushing him back five feet. The Fire Dragon Slayer landed on his feet, satisfied with the look of utter disbelief he was able to make form on Gildarts' face.

"You were actually able to hit me." Gildarts said in shock, looking at Natsu while rubbing his sore cheek. Before, he would just brush off Natsu's attacks, yet…...something happened and the kid was stronger. A big grin appeared on Gildarts' face. "Well damn, it's good that you decided to train these past three years. I was kinda getting sick of throwing you around like a doll."

"If you liked that, then what until you see me in action!"

"Natsu hit Gildarts. Now that's manly!" Elfman shouted as a few guild members looked at Natsu in shock. Gray, while he had known about Natsu's training with Duel Monsters, was still shocked that his rival actually caught the strongest man in Fairy Tail off guard. Maybe…..he could be as strong after he masters Duel Monsters as well. He'll probably have to talk to Nate later.

"I see a couple of new faces around here. Man, a lot's happened since I left huh?" Gildarts said nostalgically.

"Gildarts." The taller man turned around, smiling as he saw Makarov sitting on the bar counter.

"Master, well I'm glad you haven't changed."

"How'd the job go?" Makarov said with a curoious expression, only for Gildarts to laugh while rubbing his head.

"No good, I failed."

…...wait, what?

The whole Guild went silent, you could hear a coin drop from the second floor.

"N-No way."

"It's Gildarts, how could he just….fail a quest?"

"It must've been really, REALLY tough of even he couldn't finish it." Mutters began to ensue from the other guild members. It was to be expected, seeing how one of the strongest people in the whole place just admitted he couldn't complete his task.

"I can't believe he'd just give up like this. It's not like him at all." Gray said with suspicious eyes.

' _To think: a Century Quest was too much for even the strongest member of Fairy Tail.'_ Lucy thought. _'I wonder…..do I have what it takes to-'_

" **Don't think about it kid."** Red Dragon said with a small grunt, making the busty blonde jump in surprise. **"I can tell from your face that you were wondering if you could finish a Century Quest, and to be honest…...you're too weak to do it."**

" **Red Dragon!"** Black Rose shouted at her fellow dragon.

" **I'm just being honest. Compared to this Gildarts guy, you still have a LONG way ahead of you. Even Nate isn't half of what this guy is capable of, and he's been training with me for years."** Red Dragon's yellow eyes never left Gildarts. There was something…...odd, yet familiar about this man, especially the aura surrounding him. _**'Who is he, really?**_

"I see." Makarov sighed a bit before looking back at Gildarts.

"I'm sorry for bringing shame to the Fairy Tail name." Gildarts said in a somewhat regretful tone, to which the short, old man waved him off.

"You've brought yourself back, and that's all that matters." Makarov then gave a grin. "As far as I know, you're the only one who's been able to return in one piece." This brought a smile to Gildarts' face as he began to walk towards the right.

"Thanks if you excuse me, I'm gonna go home and rest up. The walk here was a pain in the ass." Gildarts stopped before looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and Natsu? Stop by later. I have something that you might like." Natsu blinked a few times. Gildarts brought him a souvenir from his travels? Just the thought of it brought an excited smile from the pink haired male. "I'm out of here." Gildarts continued to walk….towards the wall, rather than the actual door. But before someone could say anything-

*BOOM*

A large portion of the brick wall suddenly exploded, square-shaped debris flying passed the orange haired man as he nonchalantly walked through the hole. _'DID HE JUST MAKE HIS OWN DOOR?!'_ Lucy, Wendy, Carla and even Nate and the Duel Dragons all mentally screamed in disbelief. It seems that the town having the Gildarts Shift WASN'T due to paranoia: the guy can actually break stuff just by touching it.

"Wow, Gildarts has something for me? Now that gets me fired up!" Natsu said, his right hand began engulfed in flames. _"Hey Stardust, what do you think of-huh?"_ Natsu turned around, but there was no sign of his Duel Dragon. He was just…...gone.

"Wow, he's even more amazing in person." Wendy said, looking at the large hole Gildarts created.

"Hmmm, I suggest you don't go near him for your own safety child." Carl said with her paws crossed, disliking Gildarts' destructive behavior.

" **While his behavior is….questionable, I can see why everyone praises him."** Black Rose said calmly.

" **Yeah…."** Red Dragon Archfiend still looked at the hole made by Gildarts.

"Hey guys, do you know where Stardust went? I thought he was still here." Natsu whispered to his group, low enough so that they could hear.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, I think he said something about being right back. Maybe he had to go back to his world." Lucy theorized. "But are you still going to Gildarts' house Natsu?"

"Hell yeah! I wanna see what the old timer got me. Come on Happy!"

"Aye!" Sprouting his wings, Happy and Natsu quickly ran through the hole Gildarts created, eager to see exactly what the strongest man in Fairy Tail had for them.

' _Gildarts' house, one hour later'_

Far from Magnolia, in a quiet little village next to a small damn stood a small, dirty little shack. Its windows looked slightly aged and the paint was chipping away. This was Gildarts' house, the home he hadn't been in for three whole years. "Man, I wonder what Gildarts brought me?" Natsu said as he and Happy began to walk on the small dam that acted like a bridge. "Oh, maybe he brought back some rare fire from another kingdom!"

"Yeah, or maybe he brought a really yummy new fish!" Happy chimed in, his mouth drooling at the thought, getting a chuckle from his best friend. "By the way Natsu, how were you able to hit Gildarts like that? I've never seen you move like that."

"Stardust taught me a few fighting styles since he thought the way I fought is predictable and sloppy." A smile crept on Natsu's face, thinking about the one on one lessons he and the cosmic Dragon had a few weeks ago. Honestly….Stardust reminded Natsu of Gildarts: both of them inspired him to keep going and always reach for the top. _'But why did he leave so soon? I wanted to tell him more about Gildarts. Oh well, I can always tell him later.'_

"Natsu look!" The pink haired male shook his thoughts away and smiled broadly, seeing the house of his father figure just a few feet away. Getting his grin back, Natsu quickly ran to the door, kicking it open.

"YO!"

"What's up, man?!"

"Hey, good to see you two." Gildarts said with a smile, sitting in the middle of his house with a small kettle cooking in front of him.

"Man, it's been way too long since we've been here." Natsu said while looking around. The house definitely looked rather dusty, and there were come comwebs here and there, but it still didn't take away from the nostalgia the pink haired male was feeling. "So, whatcha get me pops, a super awesome fire that'll give me the power of a hundred dragons?!" Gildarts let out a small chuckle.

"We'll worry about that later." A smug smirk appeared on Gildarts' face. "So tell me, have you and Lisanna finally tied the knot?"

"What?" Natsu lost all his happiness and stared at his father figure, a blank expression on his face.

"Come on, you know what I mean. You two always did make the cutest couple." Gildarts laughed a bit, not realizing the effect his words were having on the young man. "You don't have to play coy with me Natsu, just tell me how you two have been."

"Lisanna's dead." Natsu said with a flat tone.

"W-What?" Gildarts lost his teasing manner and stared at Natsu in genuine shock.

"She went on a mission with Mira and Elfman two years ago. They came back, but she didn't." Happy looked at Natsu worriedly as he saw him clenched his fist.

"I…..see. So that's why Mira changed. Oh god." Gildarts put a hand on his face, trying his best not to cry. Lisanna was like a daughter to him, and he wasn't even around when she died. What kind of person is he?

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, then we're done." Natsu turned his heel, ready to walk out of the house.

"Wait, Natsu." Happy grabbed Natsu's shoulder, preventing him from moving. Sure he was sad when he remembered his 'mom's' death, but Gildarts didn't know, so he couldn't blame him.

"I met a Dragon while I was on my quest." Gildarts' words caused Natsu to stop and turn to him with a shocked expression. "But it isn't the one you've been looking for all this time. From what you told me, Igneel was a red dragon, and this one was black as a moonless night."

"Where is it?" Gildarts didn't reply. He just stared at the kettle with a somber expression. Natsu sighed before he walked in front of Gildarts, kneeling down to look at his eyes. "Hey, you need to tell em where you saw this dragon, please."

"...Sacred Mount Zonia. That's where I last saw that Dragon." Nodding, Natsu stood up and began to walk towards the door….only for Gildarts to grab his arm. "That Dragon's the reason why I failed my Quest, so what are you gonna do?"

"Well obviously I'm gonna ask him if he's seen Igneel." Natsu tried to pry himself free, but Gildarts' arm was as strong as steel. "Let go."

"It's not a good idea to go Natsu." Gildarts spoke in a serious tone. "He's probably long gone by now, and even if he was still there, I doubt it'd tell you anything."

"I can track him with my nose, even if it takes me years!"

"Natsu!" Gildarts pushed Natsu forward before opening his cloak. What Natsu saw horrified him to no end. Gildarts' chest was covered in stitches, his lower abdomen was bandaged up and parts of his clothes were torn. But the thing that almost made Natsu pass out…...were the prosthetic arm and wooden leg Gildarts was sporting on his left side. "It was over before I knew it. I lost my arm, my leg and it gutted me." Gildarts closed his cloak, the shocked looks on Natsu and Happy's faces told him they got the point. "Igneel may be a different kind of creature, but I'm telling you now that this black one is no friend to anyone. You go near it, and it'll kill you without a second thought." He opened his eyes and Natsu could swear….he saw a hint of fear in them. "There's not a man alive that could even come close to hurting this monster."

"LOOK! He might have beaten you, but he doesn't know what kind of firepower I have. You saw what I did earlier."

"And I can tell you're a lot more different from the kid I knew three years ago, but Natsu….even with your magic, I don't think you could win. Sorry." Natsu growled in anger. He trusted Gildarts with his life, but…...he couldn't just let the chance to find his father. With a huff, Natsu turned his body…

*TAP*

Only….for one of his Duel Monster cards to fall out of his left pocket, landing in front of Gildarts. _'Oh crap.'_ Both Natsu and Happy mentally screamed in their heads. Gildarts looked at the card before picking it up, looking at the image curiously.

"Ummm, t-that's just a card that Cana m-must've slipped in my pocket." Natsu said nervously. "I can just t-take it-"

"Alexandrite Dragon. It's pretty strong for a level 4 monster." Hildarts said knowingly, handing back the card to a bewildered Natsu. "I'm pretty sure this kind of monster is something you use a lot in your duels."

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy both looked at the orange haired man, their eyes resembling small black dots and their mouths were gaped open.

"Of course a monster with this kind of power can be used against you if your opponent has a strategy in mind." Gildarts couldn't hide his smirk, amused by the baffled expressions his two friends were giving him. "Well go ahead, take back your Duel Monster card, unless you want me to have him."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS A DUEL MONSTERS CARD?!" Natsu swiped the card out of Gildarts' hand, staring at him in complete shock.

" **I think we can explain Natsu."** Two lights emerged behind the trio as two figures began to materialize. One of them was Stardust Dragon, and the other was a large, muscular humanoid monster with silver skin, red and blue lines and blue eyes. Natsu instantly recognized the new monster from his visions the day he met Stardust.

"Hey, I know you." Natsu said to the humanoid monster, who crossed their arms.

" **Hmmm, that's surprising since this is the first time we've met. Then again, Stardust told me you had visions of the past when you touched his card."** The monster said with a chuckle. **"The name's Neos, it's nice to finally meet you Natsu."**

"I was wondering when you'd show up Neos. And you brought a guest. Stardust, right? It's nice to meet you." Gildarts said to the spirit of the Synchro Dragon.

"Wait, you can see Stardust?!" Happy shouted with a gasp.

"Yup, I saw him when I got to the guild, along with the red dragon and the one with roses." Natsu continued to stare at Gildarts, who stood up and reached into his back pocket. Opening it, Gildarts pulled out something that made Natsu almost pass out from utter shock.

"It looks like we have more in common than I thought Natsu." Gildarts said with a chuckle…...a deck of Duel Monsters cards in his right hand. "I think we should have an adult conversation."

 **DUN-DUN-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! PLOT TWIST PEOPLE, PLOT TWIST!*Pressing a loud horn while confetti falls from the ceiling.* Okay, I might be over exaggerating, but I have to say: making this kind of plot twist really does bring me joy since you guys sometimes don't expect them. To be honest, the idea of Gildarts being a Duelist hadn't come to me when I started this story, but the more I thought about it, the better it sounded since it would mean that Gildarts is still leagues above Natsu. The reason I chose Neos to be his partner is because they're both powerful beings and are freaking muscular(plus the way they meet is something we'll see first hand in the next chapter.)**

 **I did rush Natsu and Mira's lemon in this chapter and I do apologize for that. I just wanted to get through this chapter before I take too much time since I have to work on my other stories. For those who don't know, I recently made a new crossover: Yugioh 5ds Heroes, a Yugioh 5ds/My Hero Academia crossover that is an AU. If you're a fan of both series, then please go over and check it out, even if it's only two chapters long thus far.**

 **Now I won't start the Edolas arc until possibly the end of the next chapter since…...there is a duel that I hope you guys will look forward to. The reason I'm doing this is because I wanna build up the steps to the next arc since it is…..kinda better than the Numbers arc. I can't be the judge of that until I write it.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Fusion battle!**


End file.
